Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Miss Strawberry Fields
Summary: A sus diecisiete años, Sakura siente que a su vida le hace falta algo y que un poco de acción no le vendría mal. Y Shaoran Li es un experto en el arte de romper las reglas y experimentar. Porque, después de todo, la vida es más que sólo vivirla.
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Creo que está demás decir que CardCaptorSakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero lo pongo de todos modos.**

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

_La mayor desgracia de la juventud actual es ya no pertenecer a ella. –Salvador Dalí._

_**Capítulo I:**_

"_**Smells like Teen Spirit"**_

_Load up on guns__  
__Bring your friends__  
__It's fun to lose and to pretend__  
__She's overborne and self-assured__  
__Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_**(Sakura)**_

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. Daba la impresión de estar deshabitada. Nadeshiko y Fujitaka yacían profundamente dormidos en su cama. Touya se había ido de campamento con Yukito y otros amigos. Una oportunidad como esta no se presentaba todos los días. No había sido difícil fingir. Una cena rápida y una buena excusa para irme a dormir un poco más temprano de lo normal. El plan perfecto para escapar.

Era casi medianoche cuando me levanté de la cama, me cambié de ropa rápidamente y saqué mi mochila del armario. Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y el frío de la noche me golpeó la cara. ¿Por qué Eriol había elegido una noche fría para una fiesta en la piscina? Él y sus brillantes ideas.

Me trepé en una de las ramas del enorme árbol que se encontraba casi pegado a mi ventana, rogándole al cielo no morir en el intento. Mierda. ¡¿Por qué no había usado la puerta? Con lo fácil que habría resultado salir por la entrada principal de la casa… y tenía que venir a ocurrírseme cuando ya estaba trepada en la rama más alta del árbol, con una minifalda. Había hecho la prueba el día antes y juro que no se veía tan alto, pero la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba.

Lancé la mochila y en menos de dos segundos, escuché un golpe seco. Ojalá fuera así de fácil.

Qué más daba, era esto o no ir. Respiré profundo y conté hasta tres. Me dejé caer cerrando los ojos en el proceso, esperando el golpe. Pensando en cuánto llorarían mi muerte. Pero unos brazos fuertes me salvaron de morir desangrada luego de haberme roto la cabeza a la mitad.

Abrí los ojos mientras mi salvador me soltaba, pero la oscuridad no me permitió verle bien la cara. Y antes de que yo pudiera preguntar su nombre, su inconfundible risa lo delató.

-Yamazaki.

El aludido soltó otra risita-. ¿Pensaste que te dejaríamos morir, pequeña Sakura? Vamos, Eriol y los demás están esperándonos en el auto.

Me tomó del brazo y me dirigió a la enorme camioneta negra de Eriol, donde él, Tomoyo, Chiharu y un tipo que yo no conocía nos esperaban.

Quizá se pregunten porqué estoy escabulléndome a media noche, para ir a una fiesta en la piscina de Eriol. Eso sin mencionar que era la noche del domingo. Pues, porque no hay nada como ser un joven irresponsable y salvaje de vez en cuando.

-¿Alguno de ustedes estudió para el examen de filosofía? –Preguntó Chiharu, mientras le daba un sorbo a su Red Bull.

-¿Qué examen? –La pregunta de Eriol hizo que todos rieran. No me sorprendía que Eriol no supiera que teníamos examen. Lo que sí me sorprendía –por no decir extrañaba- era que el muy desgraciado siempre sacaba la mejor nota en esa materia.

Llegamos a la mansión de sus tíos locos pocos minutos después. Nos dirigimos al patio, donde estaban Naoko, Rika, Hiro, Kano y otros chicos del instituto.

-¡Oye, Sakura! –Me giré al escuchar mi nombre y no tardé en encontrar la sonrisa de Naoko. Estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina, mojándose los pies-. ¿Sabes si Kero vendrá?

Kero. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme a _mí_?

_Quizá porque es tu mejor amigo y, además, tu vecino. _

Me había peleado con él el viernes a la salida del instituto y no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en todo el fin de semana. Estúpido Kero. Odiaba pelearme con mis amigos, por esa sensación que te da saber que no estás del todo bien con alguien que quieres. Y es que Kero y Tomoyo habían sido mis mejores amigos desde siempre; ella, por ser mi prima, era casi como una hermana; él, por ser vecinos desde pequeños. Había aprendido a quererlo en todas sus facetas. Cuando le dio por jugar al tenis, yo fui su compañera. Cuando quiso ser disc-jockey, escuché todas sus "composiciones". Y cuando tuvo un súbito arranque de cocinero, Tomoyo y yo tuvimos que rezar todas las noches para que al menos fuera bueno en esto. Y juro que agradecí al Cielo porque Kero fuera bueno cocinando.

Volviendo al tema, ¿por qué me había peleado con él? Pues, porque Kero estaba saliendo –si es que a eso se le podía llamar así-, con la zorra más grande del instituto, y yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que ella lo engañaba. Todavía no tenía pruebas físicas, y era por eso que Kero no me creía. Habíamos discutido en la tarde por culpa de su… de lo que sea que fuese la tipeja esa.

-No lo sé, Naoko. –Suspiré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y justo en el momento en que iba a decirme algo, una música comenzó a sonar en el equipo de sonido. Eriol subió el volumen hasta el máximo, y reconocí la canción automáticamente. Creo que nunca antes me había gustado tanto _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, de Nirvana. De un momento a otro, noté que había más personas de lo que había pensado.

_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
__Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
__Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
__Hello, hello, hello ,hello_

_With the Lights out it's less dangerous__  
__Here we are now entertain us__  
__I feel stupid and contagious__  
__Here we are now entertain us__  
__A mullato, an albino__  
__A mosquito, my libido__  
__yay!_

Eriol se quitó la camiseta y se lanzó a la piscina de un clavado perfecto. Yo me levanté para hacer lo mismo. Ésta había sido una buena oportunidad para estrenar mi bikini verde y el piercing que me había hecho en el ombligo el fin de semana pasado. Me deshice rápidamente de mi camiseta y mi falda, e imitando a Eriol, me lancé a la piscina.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –Exclamó Yamazaki, mientras incitaba a los demás a que gritaran con él.

_I'm worse at what I do best__  
__and for this gift I feel blessed.__  
__Our little group has always been__  
__And always will until the end_

La noche se fue tornando cada vez más divertida y multicolor, hasta el punto en que olvidé por completo que ya era lunes, y que en menos de cinco horas debía estar en el instituto. Pero qué más daba estar allí o soñando con mariposas multicolores.

_O con exámenes de filosofía._

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquél horrible pensamiento.

-Sakura –Reconocí el tono galante de la voz de Hiro y me giré para encontrar su mirada petulante, muy cerca de la mía-. ¿Tus padres te dieron permiso de estar aquí? –Me miró con curiosidad.

-En realidad –dije mientras intentaba recuperar mi espacio personal-, me escapé por la ventana.

Hiro abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y luego soltó una carcajada, probablemente imaginándose la escena

-Tuvo que haberte costado bastante.

-De hecho, fue muy fácil. El problema ahora es… que no sé cómo voy a entrar.

-¿Por qué no pruebas usando la puerta?

No pude evitar reírme ante aquello.

Hiro Matamiya tenía la misma expresión seria y ligeramente arrogante que Josh Beech; de hecho se parecían bastante, inclusive tenían el mismo corte de pelo; la diferencia estaba, en que Hiro doblaba a Beech en masa muscular. Tomoyo siempre decía que su musculatura había reducido al mínimo su capacidad mental. A decir verdad, Hiro no era el tipo más brillante del instituto, pero sí era bastante guapo y divertido. El tipo de chico que pertenece al equipo de fútbol, es popular y tiene a todas las chicas babeando, pero busca a la que nunca lo quiso porque se hacía la dura y conocía las engañifas de un galán como él… hasta que un día en una fiesta, luego de mucho alcohol, aceptó ser su novia. Y ya se imaginarán de quién estoy hablando…

-O podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa. –Se acercó y yo retrocedí, quedando en una de las esquinas de la piscina, acorralada-. Creo que deberíamos hacer más cosas como las del fin de semana pasado. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego comenzó a descender por mi cuello, peligrosamente.

-Este fin de semana podemos salir, puedo decirle a Eriol y a Tomoyo que…

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Sakura –Interrumpió, abandonando mi cuello y volviendo sus ojos a mí-, tú y yo _solos_. –Acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró-: ¿Qué dices?

Como no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, sin preguntarme. Y aquel intento de beso me supo a Vodka.

Ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la situación, y la verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas de _tocar el tema_. Ni mucho menos protagonizar una escena romántica frente a todos, así que preferí huir cobardemente de las garras de Hiro.

-Puedo pensarlo. –Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y le di un corto beso en los labios. Me sumergí totalmente, pasé por entre sus piernas buceando, alejándome lo mayormente posible de aquella esquina.

Luego de haberme alejado lo suficiente salí a la superficie a tomar un poco de aire. Busqué a Tomoyo con la mirada, para preguntarle si sabía algo de Kero. Me parecía muy raro que no se hubiera aparecido por aquí, tomando en cuenta que Kero _nunca_ se perdía ninguna fiesta, y muchísimo menos si hay comida en el asunto. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada: la piscina bastante iluminada, con un montón de adolescentes ruidosos, el enorme equipo de sonido de Eriol, la mesa llena de comida chatarra y bebidas, el extenso y perfecto jardín. No había rastro de Tomoyo. De Tomoyo ni de Eriol.

Me acerqué a Rika, que parecía estar muy entretenida discutiendo con Kano y Naoko algo sobre el relativismo moral que no me sonaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Saben dónde está Tomoyo?

Rika pareció aliviarse de que mi aparición cambiara el tema. Estudió el lugar con sus ojos, llegando a la misma conclusión a la que yo había llegado: Tomoyo había sido raptada por extraterrestres hambrientos, y Eriol, en un intento desesperado por defenderla, había sido fulminado con su rayo láser súper poderoso. Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digan, ya sé que la televisión te jode la mente.

_Eso lo explica todo._

Kano asintió con la cabeza-. Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron a…

-Al parecer –Interrumpió Yamazaki, con una simpática sonrisa que conocía muy bien-, armaron su propia fiesta en la habitación de los tíos de Eriol, la cama es bastante grande y parece ser buena para…

-¡Takashi! –Chiharu le dio una colleja a su novio-. No le hagan caso, Eriol salió a comprar más hielo y Tomoyo fue con él.

-Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir –Dijo Kano, enviándole una mirada reprobadora a Yamazaki-, Por cierto, Eriol me dijo que vendría un amigo suyo que venía desde Hong Kong y que si sonaba el timbre, abriéramos la puerta.

Yamazaki comenzó a explicar, con su voz amable y confiada, que el chico había huido de casa cuando descubrió que su padre era un asesino serial muy buscado en China, y quería enseñarle a su hijo el arte de matar. El joven había enloquecido, y, no queriendo continuar con el _negocio familiar_, tomó el siguiente vuelo a Japón. Me alejé riendo cuando Chiharu comenzó a regañarlo por inventar cosas de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Quise revisar mi móvil, para ver si Kero me había llamado. No soportaba estar peleada con él.

Salí de la piscina y busqué mi mochila, me sequé con la toalla y saqué mi móvil de uno de los bolsillos. No tenía llamadas ni mensajes. Por un lado era bueno, porque significaba que mis queridos padres no me habían descubierto aún, pero por otro… Kero no había llamado. Y yo no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que si él no llamaba, lo haría yo. Marqué el número que conocía de memoria y luego de tres tonos, contestó:

-¿Sakura? –Su voz era un susurro, como si no pudiera hablar más alto.

Antes de poder siquiera decirle algo, escuché un ruido estruendoso del otro lado de la línea, luego un sonido extraño que no pude reconocer y después algo así como el eco de una voz.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Kero? Escucha, quiero que hablemos, no me gusta que…

-Sakura, no creo que podamos hablar ahora, maldita sea –espetó rápidamente-, ni ahora ni nunca.

Y luego la llamada se cortó. Síp, simplemente se cortó. Allí había concluido nuestra larga y fructífera charla para arreglar las cosas. ¿Cuánto había durado? ¿Quince segundos, o menos? ¡_Ni ahora ni nunca_ me había dicho! ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme así? No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo, pero parecía que Kero estaba poniéndole punto final a nuestra relación de toda una vida por esa zorra. Los ojos se me nublaron de la rabia, y apreté los puños. No quería llorar ahí, pero juro que…

-Sakura.

Noté que el nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más molesto. Quería golpear a Kero, quería…

-Oye, Sakura…

Sentí luna mano fría apoyarse en mi hombro y me giré, encontrándome por segunda vez en la noche la mirada de Hiro-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Respiré hondo. No, no me pasa nada, simplemente estoy deseando acuchillar a Nakuru hasta llenar una piscina con su sangre.

_Tú sabes, lo normal._

-No –Negué con la cabeza-, estoy perfectamente, es sólo que el cloro de la piscina hizo que me ardieran los ojos.

Hiro me sonrió y me apretó entre sus brazos. El resplandor de una luz hizo que los pendientes en sus orejas brillaran. Aquel detalle –muy a lo Ryan Sheckler- no me desagradaba, pero tampoco terminaba de gustarme. No me considero fan de los hombres que usan aretes.

-Este fin de semana serás solo mía y no acepto un no por respuesta. Sabes que no me gusta compartirte con Tomoyo ni con Kero. –La mención del último hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara entre los brazos de Hiro-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

¿¡Por qué todos tenían que preguntarme a mí y no a Tomoyo!

¡O a cualquier otra persona que no fuese yo!

Iba a contestarle que yo no era la madre de Kero para saber dónde estaba, cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Al supuesto hijo del asesino, me refiero. El dueño de aquella mirada tan expresiva y penetrante, que estaba posada sobre mí con un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tenía una camiseta amarilla que decía: "_I'm in_ _Miami Bitch_", y juro que el amarillo nunca me había parecido sexy, hasta ahora. Los mechones de pelo marrón le caían como brechas sobre su simétrico rostro. Ese tenía que ser el chico más apuesto que había visto en toda mi vida, ni siquiera Hiro podía igualársele.

-Sakura, ¿qué pasó con Kero?

Como seguía rodeándome con sus brazos, giré mi rostro hacia el suyo. Me fijé en sus ojos. Estaban muy cerca de mí, pero por alguna razón, su mirada no me parecía ni tan expresiva ni tan bonita como la de aquel chico.

-No lo sé, creo que no vendrá. –Fue todo lo que dije.

-Bueno, al menos no tendré que compartir tu tiempo con él. –Sonrió y yo busqué con la mirada al amigo de Eriol.

Para mi dicha y gloria seguía mirándome. Un escalofrío trepó por mi espalda. Sentí como si, en vez de desnudarme el cuerpo, estuviera desnudando mi alma.

-Por cierto –Hiro habló, haciendo que yo lo mirara- ¿ya sabes si llegó el amigo de Eriol que viene de China?

-¿El hijo del asesino?

-¿Uh?

-Yamazaki.

-Lo supuse.

Me solté del abrazo de Hiro y busqué al amigo de Eriol para indicarle a Hiro que, probablemente, era él.

Pero había desaparecido.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Todo había sido muy extraño. Y no me refería al hecho de que mi madre, en un súbito y justificado ataque de ira, me hubiera mandado a vivir a un pueblito llamado Tomoeda, en Japón. Sino a que Eriol me llamara un domingo por la noche para invitarme a una fiesta, siendo mañana lunes, por lo tanto, mi primer día de clases en el Instituto Seijo. Las clases habían comenzado hacía ya dos meses, por lo que yo no podía darme el lujo de atrasarme _más_. Aún así no me importó trasnocharme, con tal de pasar un buen momento antes de empezar el instituto.

Su casa era casi tan grande como la de mi familia en Hong Kong, y debo admitir que me pareció bastante bonita. Eran cerca de las dos cuando llegué. Toqué el timbre mil veces, y llamé a Eriol otras mil, pero nadie respondió. Iba a retirarme cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico alto y de cabello negro y corto. Para mi sorpresa, el tipo sabía mi nombre, de dónde venía y comenzó a hablarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Fue muy amable al guiarme hasta el patio y ofrecerme comida. Y también lo fue cuando me advirtió que la casa de Eriol había sido construida sobre las ruinas de un cementerio indio. Luego me dijo que mi amigo no tardaría en volver y se marchó.

La verdad no me importaba esperarlo, ya que se suponía que debía haber llegado dos horas antes, así que me encogí de hombros y me dediqué a observar el lugar. Una enorme casa, con un enorme jardín y una enorme piscina; nada que no hubiese visto antes. La única diferencia, era el montón de gente que bailaba, gritaba y hablaba en los alrededores. Mi madre nunca me hubiera dado el permiso para hacer una fiesta como esa en casa, pero eso no me había impedido llevarla a cabo. No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de mi última travesura, y las consecuencias que ésta había traído. ¿De verdad mi madre pensaba que enviarme a vivir _solo_ a un país extranjero era un castigo? Pues, _no tenía idea_. Supongo que fue la excusa perfecta para mantenerme lejos de sus asuntos y de sus amistades presuntuosas.

Ahora que no estaba en Hong Kong, podía hacer cosas que allá no se me estaban permitidas. Aunque tendría que despedirme de ciertos lujos, claro. Me limité a contemplar la mesa de comida, que estaba a mi derecha, llena de bolsas de patatas fritas, nachos con queso, un montón de bebidas raras y otras porquerías atrayentes, como chicharrones y salchichas.

Miré hacia otro lado, intentando entretenerme con alguna cosa que no fuera comida, y fue cuando me topé con algo digno de admirar, o debería decir, _alguien_.

Tenía el pelo mojado, probablemente por haber estado en la piscina, y vestía únicamente un exquisito bikini verde. Yo siempre he amado el color verde, pero juro que en ese momento me pareció el color más maravilloso del planeta. Sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas, de esas que se ven en revistas como _Sports Illustrated_. Estaba hablando por teléfono y al parecer la llamada no terminó muy bien que digamos, porque el precioso rostro de la sexy chica se contrajo en una mueca de furia, y luego cambió a una de dolor. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ella y preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero mis ganas se desvanecieron en el momento que un tipo se le acercó y la apretó contra sí de una forma no muy delicada.

Y cuando iba a pasar a otra cosa, sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Noté como me escudriñaba con aquella mirada tan peculiar. Pero nuestro contacto visual duró poco, porque el tipo hizo que ella volviera a fijar sus ojos en él. La escena me pareció un poco extraña, al parecer, ella no estaba muy interesada en lo que su novio, amiguito o lo que fuese el tipo, le decía, porque volvió a mirarme y esta vez sentí como si sus ojos me hablaran. Y no pude evitar corresponderle.

-¡Shaoran! –De repente, la voz de mi amigo Eriol hizo que me sobresaltara y me diera la vuelta- ¡Eh, aquí estoy! -Alcé la mirada y lo vi llamándome desde un balcón en el segundo piso-. ¡Sube!

Decidí no hacerlo esperar, y entré a la casa. No me costó mucho encontrar las escaleras, porque eran bastante grandes, y cuando llegué al segundo piso, Eriol me llamó nuevamente.

-¡Por aquí, en el armario!

¿El armario? Caminé hasta el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba mi amigo, seleccionando unas botellas de vodka y otras bebidas alcohólicas que no conseguí identificar inmediatamente.

-¡Shaoran, mi amigo, al fin apareces! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! –Dejó las botellas sobre un banquito y me abrazó.

-Y yo pensé que ya habías salido del clóset… ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Pregunté al separarme de él-. No tengo idea de quiénes son tus amigos y me topo con un tipo que conoce mi nombre y mi apellido, sabe que vengo de Hong Kong y dice que tu casa fue construida sobre…

-Sobre un cementerio indio. Yamazaki, lo sé. –Tomó las botellas que había dejado en el banquito segundos atrás, me extendió algunas, apagó la luz del cuartito y me indicó que saliera-. Simpático, ¿no?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Linda camiseta –dijo señalando mi pecho-, pero dime, ¿alguna chica te habló o te llamó la atención en mi ausencia? –Me preguntó con picardía-. ¿O quizá algún _chico_?

Fruncí el ceño mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Oye, no era yo el que estaba metido en un armario –Él se carcajeó-, pues, vi a una _chica _que…

-Bonitas, ¿verdad? Aunque lamento informarte que si la que te gustó fue Chiharu, ya conociste a su novio. –Me guió hasta la cocina, donde sacó un paquete de vasos rojos de un cajón.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante el comentario de Eriol.

-¿Cómo se llama la que tiene un bikini verde? –Pregunté.

Eriol parpadeó un par de veces y me miró en el momento que salimos al jardín.

-¿Te refieres a Sakura?

Así que la belleza de piernas largas y bikini verde se llamaba Sakura.

Dos personas se nos acercaron para ayudarnos. Eran el tipo que estaba con _Sakura_ y una chica muy bonita, de cabellos negros y largos, de piel muy pálida y ojos del color de las amatistas.

-Shaoran –Eriol nos guió hasta la mesa de la comida, y todos colocaron las botellas sobre la mesa, por lo que yo hice lo mismo-, ella es Tomoyo, mi novia.

-Al fin nos conocemos, -Dijo sonriéndome, luego de darme un beso en la mejilla-, Eriol nos ha hablado mucho de ti, ¡hasta siento que te conozco!

Alzando una ceja, miré a mi amigo-. Así que conseguiste hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de ti mismo, ¿eh? -sonreí-, pues tendré que felicitarte.

Eriol ignoró mis palabras-. Él es Hiro Matamiya, es un excelente defensa. Hiro, el es Shaoran Li, un gran anotador.

El tipo me extendió la mano y justo en el momento en que iba a decirme algo, Tomoyo habló:

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde se metió Sakura?

-Se fue a cambiar al baño –Explicó Hiro, quien yo supuse sería su novio-, le ardían los ojos por el cloro. Me dijo que te dijera que te estaba buscando. –Comentó dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Gusto en conocerte, Shaoran –Me regaló una sonrisa y se marchó, probablemente en busca de su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo es el próximo juego? –Preguntó Eriol, para romper el hielo.

-Aún no lo sé, el entrenador no nos ha informado la fecha exacta. –El tal Hiro Mattamiya se cruzó de brazos y su ceño se frunció ligeramente-. Espero que no lo haga en último minuto.

-Creo que podríamos conseguirte un lugarcillo en el equipo, ¿qué te parece ser el aguador? –Comentó Erio. Hiro se rió por lo bajo-, Pero creo que el disfraz de mascota te sentará mejor, ¿a que sí, Shaoran?

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo.

-Eriol podría presentarte a alguna de las porristas –Comentó Hiro, con una sonrisa-, hay chicas _muy buenas _en nuestro instituto, no sé si sabes a lo que me refiero –Soltó una risita malévola, y miró a Eriol, que me sonrió.

Claro que sabía a que se refería, y por supuesto que le daba la razón. Era cierto que en su Instituto había chicas guapas. Aunque yo sólo pude pensar en una persona. En la dueña de aquellas piernas largas y bikini verde.

En Sakura.

_**(Sakura) **_

-¡Monstruo, es tarde!

¡Cómo ya si no lo supiera!

Terminé de ponerme el uniforme a la velocidad del rayo e ignorando la voz de Touya, no tardé en bajar –por no decir rodar- por las escaleras. Si quería llegar a tiempo, tendría que tragar mi desayuno sin masticarlo. Generalmente, iba retrasada por algunos minutos, pero hoy estaba retrasa por _muchos_. Había llegado a mi casa a las tres y media de la mañana ,luego de darme cuenta que no estaba disfrutando la fiesta por culpa de un individuo de rizos rubios cuyo nombre comienza por _K_ y termina en _ero_. Sólo había tenido tres horas para dormir.

Salí de casa como si el diablo estuviera pisándome los talones, como solía decir mi padre cada vez que me veía hacer lo mismo todas las mañanas. Cuando llegué al instituto, después de ser casi atropellada por dos autos y una bicicleta, tuve que detenerme a recuperar el aliento… lo que hizo que me retrasara unos minutos más. Pero qué más daba, _ya_ era _tarde_.

Repasé el horario mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases. Matemáticas. _Fuck my life_. Aquello se sintió como un baldazo de agua en pleno invierno. Odiaba estar retrasada, odiaba al estúpido profesor, su horrible bigote y su tic de tocárselo a cada rato, y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba las malditas matemáticas. Y el sentimiento parecía ser recíproco, porque ellas me odiaban a mí.

Cuando entré al salón, noté que mis queridísimos amigos lucían perfectamente. Eriol, Hiro, Tomoyo, Yamazaki. ¿Cómo lo hacían? Casi podía escuchar la burla mental de Eriol acompasada por la risita de Tomoyo.

Desgraciados. Mueran tres veces.

-¿Tiene idea de qué hora es, señorita Kinomoto? –El profesor me envió una mirada reprobadora y se peinó el bigote, en el momento que puse un pie en el aula.

Me disculpé en voz baja y el intento de Salvador Dalí me miró como si fuera el bicho más asqueroso de toda la naturaleza. Al menos yo no tenía un mostacho horrendo que parecía una mancha de tinta negra. En serio, el bigote de Dalí era una monada al lado de este…

-¿Cuándo será el día que llegará temprano, Kinomoto?

Iba a contestarle que el día en que él no se tocara el bigote, cuando me indicó que me sentara. Yo suspiré aliviada. Agradecí mentalmente que no me pidiera una explicación.

Y había estado tan ocupada criticando el bigote del profesor que no fue sino hasta que llegué a mi puesto que noté algo diferente. El puesto vacío que estaba detrás del mío había sido ocupado por una persona cuya mirada se me hacía extrañamente familiar. Me quedé prácticamente inmóvil frente a mi escritorio, y por poco olvido dónde me encontraba y qué debía hacer. Era el chico de ayer, el amigo de Eriol. Tenía el ceño relajado y los brazos cruzados, y ahora que lo veía de cerca podía decir que era realmente guapo. Sus ojos eran de un color muy especial… ¿a caso era ámbar?

Me senté antes de que el profesor me llamara la atención nuevamente y juro, por más increíble que parezca, que podía sentir el peso de aquella mirada ambarina atravesarme la nuca. El profesor continuó hablando sobre ángulos y otras cosas poco interesantes relacionadas con trigonometría analítica. Cuando comenzaba a concentrarme y a milagrosamente entender lo que estaba diciendo, un papelito me golpeó en la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño y me giré para ver quién había sido el gracioso, encontrándome con algo que no me esperaba. Kero estaba haciéndome señas para que leyera el papel. Cuando lo abrí, pude ver su perfecta caligrafía:

"_Siento haberte colgado anoche pero de verdad no podía hablar. Espera que te cuente lo que pasó… morirás de risa."_

Me volteé nuevamente y lo vi pasarse una mano por el pelo rubio. Me regaló una sonrisa ladina y yo comencé a escribir una respuesta. Cosa que no hizo falta, porque el timbré sonó y el profesor salió del salón como si la muerte lo estuviera persiguiendo. Y lo mismo hizo el resto de mis compañeros, ya que nos tocaba clase de educación física. ¿En verdad había estado tan retrasada?

Me puse de pie y Kero se acercó a mi silla. Apoyó su peso en sus brazos, colocándolos sobre mi mesa.

-Pensé que no querías hablarme, _ni ahora ni nunca_. –Tomé mi mochila y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Él sonrió haciendo lo mismo-. Oh vamos, Saku, todo tiene una explicación.

-Escúpelo.

-Pues bien, anoche mientras estaba escapándome… me llamaste –hizo una pausa y después se rió-, mi celular comenzó a sonar y en un intento de callar el maldito teléfono, me tropecé con una lámpara –Me mostró el raspón en su codo-, y ahí fue cuando te contesté.

La historia de Kero comenzó a tener sentido. Eso explicaba porqué su voz había sido un susurro. Busqué al amigo de Eriol con los ojos y lo encontré caminando junto con Yamazaki. Hiro gritó algo que no entendí y todos rieron. Todos menos _él_. La voz de Kero me trajo de vuelta al mundo real:

-Luego mi madre bajó las escaleras, encendió la luz y me atrapó a dos pasos de la puerta de entrada.

-Pero, ¿no le inventaste alguna excusa? –Intervine-. Como que querías sacar la basura o dar una vuelta, o que escuchaste unos ruidos.

Mi amigo negó con la cabeza.

-Ella sabía que estaba escapándome, Sakura, mi madre me conoce demasiado bien. Fue por eso que te dije que no podríamos hablar ni _ahora ni nunca_, porque sabía que iba a castigarme de por vida.

-¿Y lo hizo? –Pregunté curiosa.

-¿Tú que crees?

Suspiré al ver su mirada-. Kero… lo siento, fue mi culpa, pero es que…

-Nada de eso –Negó con la cabeza y me regaló una sonrisa-, no es tu culpa, de hecho yo tuve que haberte llamado para disculparme, fui un imbécil ayer.

Sin descruzarme de brazos, le di la razón.

-Lo fuiste.

Él sonrió-. Mi madre piensa que eres una santa, me dijo que debería seguir tu ejemplo, _Sakura jamás intentaría escaparse de casa y menos un domingo. _Si ella supiera…

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la perfecta imitación de su madre.

-Kero, tu madre tiene razón y creo que eres una mala influencia para mí, así que no podremos ser amigos… _ni ahora ni nunca_.

Él me abrazó por la cintura mientras caminábamos.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿volverás a llamarme en momentos inapropiados?

-¿Volverás a ser un imbécil?

-No lo creo. –Dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues en ese caso, yo tampoco.

Yamazaki se nos acercó junto con Hiro, sus sonrisas maquiavélicas me decían que estaban planeando alguna fechoría. Pude ver el brillo maligno en los ojos de Takashi, y supe que no se trataba de nada bueno

-¿Qué tanto crees que se enoje el nuevo si lo encerramos en los vestidores después de la clase? –Inquirió Yamazaki.

La sonrisa de Kero se amplió en menos de dos segundos, y se volteó hasta dar con el chico nuevo, que estaba muy entretenido hablando con Eriol como para fijarse en nosotros.

-¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba? –Propuso Kero.

Entré a vestidor de las chicas con un mal presentimiento. Estaba segura que nada bonito podía salir de esto.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_And I forget just why I taste__  
__Oh yeah I guess it makes me smile__  
__I found it hard it's hard to find__  
__Oh well whatever nevermind._

La había visto entrar precipitadamente al aula de clases. Había llegado tarde. _Muy _tarde. El tono rojo de sus mejillas cuando el profesor le preguntó si sabía qué hora era la hizo verse adorable. Luego sus ojos verdes –aquel descubrimiento me había hecho brincar de emoción internamente- me miraron fijamente con lo que pareció ser interés. Y pensar que debajo de ese uniforme se escondía un cuerpo de película. Joder, de sólo imaginármela me olvidaba de que no debía tener esa clase de pensamientos.

Estuve observándola durante algunos minutos, y noté ciertos detalles que me llamaron la atención. Tenía las uñas pintadas con esmalte morado, el mismo color de su mochila. Parecía tener problemas para concentrarse con matemáticas.

Pronto llegó la hora de educación física y no puedo negar haberla disfrutado. Al final de la clase, el profesor me comentó algo sobre unirme al equipo de fútbol, y a juzgar por la cara de Hiro Matamiya, no debió gustarle. Me encogí de hombros mientras entraba a los vestidores, me importaba una mierda lo que ese tipo pensara.

Entré a una de las duchas, abrí el grifo y me relajé. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi prima Meiling en este momento? Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en mi rostro. Más que mi prima, era mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice. De hecho, la razón por la que me encontraba aquí había sido idea de ella. Sólo que ninguno de los dos imaginó que las consecuencias pudieran llevarme tan lejos, literalmente. Podía recordar sus palabras el último día que pasamos juntos…

_-Xiao, lo siento tanto, ¡todo esto es culpa mía!_

_-No es tu culpa Mei, lo hice porque quise hacerlo, no me obligaste._

_-¡Pero ahora tendrás que irte a otro país! ¡No es justo, tía Ielan es muy cruel! ¿¡Por qué no me envían a Japón contigo? _

Recuerdo que la abracé intentando consolarla, sabiendo que la extrañaría a ella y a sus locas ideas. Extrañaría su voz chillona y su risa escandalosa, que me llamara Xiao, nuestras escapadas a fiestas y otras travesuras. Extrañaría que mis hermanas se rieran de mis fechorías mientras mi madre estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Y extrañaría a mi padre y sus comentarios de cuán risueña y ocurrente era la juventud actual.

Cerré el grifo, tomé la toalla que había guindado en la percha de la puerta y salí de la ducha. Pero para mi sorpresa –y desgracia- no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie. ¿Cuánto me había demorado? Lo primero que hice fue mirar al lugar donde había dejado mis cosas, instintivamente. Pero no estaban. Mierda. Miré mi reloj, me había demorado un poco más de lo que debía. Caminé hacia la puerta e intenté abrirla, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba encerrado, o mejor dicho, me habían encerrado. Esos idiotas habían decidido gastarme una broma y se habían llevado mi ropa.

Respiré profundo para intentar calmarme. Muy gracioso, completamente gracioso; porque lo era, pero no cuando te lo hacían a ti. ¿Cómo mierda iba a salir? Encontraría la forma de hacerlo y patearía el trasero del gracioso que me había hecho esto. Si casi podía escuchar las risas de Meiling en el teléfono, _¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, Xiao?_, y yo le respondería: _muy bien Mei, mis compañeros me encerraron en los vestidores y se llevaron mi ropa, ya sabes, lo usual._

El lugar sólo tenía una maldita ventana que estaba a la altura del techo, pero yo jamás cabría por allí. Así que eso reducía mis opciones a dos: la primera, gritar como un psicópata hasta que alguien viniera a mi rescate; la segunda, tumbar la asquerosa puerta; cosa que haría, porque no tenía pensado ponerme a gritar.

Le di varias patadas pero no funcionó. Miré a mi alrededor. No había ningún objeto que pudiera ayudarme a tirar la puerta, así que tendría que usar mi cuerpo. Me sentí estúpido, muy estúpido, pero tuve que hacerlo. Tomé un pequeño impulso y golpeé la puerta con mi hombro. Estaba vieja y no tardaría en caer si continuaba. Repetí la maniobra hasta que los hombros me dolieron terriblemente. Pero tenía que continuar, tenía que salir a vengarme, porque _nadie_ encerraba a Shaoran Li y se salía con la suya, no señor. Esta vez tomé un impulso mucho mayor y corrí hacia la puerta.

Lo que no preví fue que la fuerza que empleé fue tanta que la puerta no fue lo único que se calló. También yo y debo decirles que se sintió como la mierda. Me levanté rápidamente y me fijé en la herida sangrante que tenía en el brazo. Me había clavado un pedazo de madera vieja… oh no, esto era demasiado. Patearía un par de traseros.

En mi camino hacia la salida, algo en la piscina me llamó la atención: era un objeto verde que flotaba en el medio… un objeto verde que se parecía mucho a mi mochila de educa…

¡Hijos de p…!

Me quité la toalla de un tirón y me lancé a la piscina para rescatar mi mochila. Cuando la alcancé me di cuenta que toda mi ropa se había mojado. Sentí furia correr por mis venas. Nadie se metía con un Li y salía ileso. Nadie. Yo me encargaría de que eso siguiera así. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Nadé hasta la escalera y salí, pero antes de poder siquiera alcanzar la toalla que segundos antes había tirado, ocurrió lo peor. Sí, algo _peor _que eso. Recuérdenme también patearle el trasero a Murphy después de esto.

Un grupo que parecía ser uno o dos años anteriores al mío acababa de entrar. Sentí que mi cara se encendía y mis orejas se ponían tan rojas como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno. Algunos rieron, otros murmuraron. La puerta volvió a abrirse y alguien habló:

-¿Por qué siguen aquí? –El profesor de educación física fijó sus ojos en mí, y una expresión de horror se dibujó en su rostro-. Pero, ¿¡qué clase de broma es esta?

-¡Una de muy buen gusto, sin duda! –Exclamó una de las chicas. Los demás rieron.

Y en ese momento juré que le rompería la nariz al imbécil que me había hecho esto.

Como que me llamaba Shaoran Li, lo haría.

* * *

**La historia como un **_**flashazo**_**, por así decirlo. Cuando escribí el primer párrafo no sabía qué seguiría, y al terminar el primer capítulo, no tenía idea de qué iba el segundo. Y así más o menos fue todo el asunto. Pero pienso que se trata un poco de eso, de no saber a dónde te va a llevar la historia. Y así, que sea ella la que te conduzca a ti hacia algún lugar, y no tú a ella, como es lo típico.**

**Supongo que el principal objetivo es proyectar a los personajes como lo que son en esta historia: adolescentes, jóvenes, almas vivaces con ganas de experimentar, de atreverse, de transgredir reglas; pero sobre todo, de vivir. Y por eso utilicé el clásico de Nirvana, **_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_**, como título título.**

**Lo que más me costó fue escribir el **_**Summary**_**. No sé por qué se me hace tan difícil resumir en 253 caracteres una historia, pero les juro que me costó horrores.**

**Un detalle especial de la historia es Kero es humano. Y griego. Sí, griego. Yo siempre pensé que el nombre Kerberos sonaba griego, y pues, aproveché para **_**agriegar**_** a nuestro querido amiguito en esta historia. **

**Bueno, la primera nota de autor de una historia no puede quedarse sin cliché: espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen su opinión de la historia en un **_**review**_**, así sea anónimo, simplemente déjenme su opinión.**

**Un beso grande a todos, y gracias por leerme.**

_**Canción: Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

_**Banda: Nirvana**_

_**Álbum: Nevermind**_


	2. Stacy's Mom

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_Cuando las palabras fallan, la música habla" -Hans Christian Andersen._

_**Capítulo II:**_

"_**Stacy's Mom"**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Cerca de media hora había transcurrido desde que habíamos salido de la clase de educación física, y el chico nuevo aún no aparecía. Hiro y Yamazaki habían sido los de la idea, inicialmente. Pero el cerebro de Hiro estaba tan podrido que había tenido la idea de echar la mochila de Shaoran a la piscina. Con toda su ropa dentro, por supuesto.

Le había comentado que quizá sería una buena idea ir a sacar a Shaoran, porque debía estar pasándola mal. Además de que era su primer día en Seijo.

-¿A caso te gusta ese tonto? –Me recriminó. Era obvio que estaba celoso.

-Por supuesto que no, Hiro –Le había dicho-, es sólo que…

-Escuché que su padre es un escapista profesional, y es por eso que nunca lo atrapaban cuando cometía sus atroces asesinatos a sueldo y demás... –Yamazaki tenía una imaginación tan grande, que de dedicarse a la literatura, sus libros serían _best sellers_. Y de ser cineasta, sus películas arrasarían en las premiaciones.

El timbre del recreo sonó y el profesor de historia no tardó en salir. Me levanté seguida por Kero, pero al llegar a la puerta, nos detuvimos. Porque allí estaba, él, empapado de pies a cabeza, su mirada ámbar llena de furia.

Shaoran Li entró al salón como un rayo, pasándome por un lado, agua escurriendo de su uniforme. Pero su estado era lo que menos llamaba la atención; era su semblante serio, su paso firme pero apacible, y su mirada furiosa, su mandíbula y puños apretados en verdad me perturbaron. Todos en el salón tragaron grueso. Porque aquella era la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Mierda –Me dijo Kero al oído-, creo que _alguien _está muy molesto.

-¡Pero si es el niño nuevo! –La voz de Hiro hizo que todos se volvieran hacia él. Su sonrisa se expandió cuando Shaoran lo miró-. Veo que olvidaste quitarte la ropa antes de meterte a la ducha.

Nadie que apreciara su vida lo suficiente rió. Todos vimos a Shaoran apretar los puños y la mandíbula al mismo tiempo, mientras analizaba los movimientos de Hiro. Y debo decir que el hombre se veía fuerte.

-¿Cómo la pasaste? –Preguntó socarronamente. ¿Qué tenía Hiro en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía esperar su muerte natural?

-No peor de lo que lo pasarás tú ahora. –Dijo Shaoran acortando distancias para enterrar su puño en la cara de Hiro. Y no conforme con eso, le dio un rodillazo en el costado-. ¿Alguien más quiere saber como la pasé? –Inquirió Shaoran, mirando al grupo-. El curioso puede dar un paso adelante.

Kero me dio un empujón que me hizo dar no uno, sino dos pasos al frente, y juro que deseé que muriera dos veces con una de esas muertes horribles de las que salen en las películas de Destino Final.

O _mejor_, que el padre de Shaoran lo asesinara a sangre fría.

Shaoran clavó sus ojos en mí y yo tragué pesado, pero aún así no lo dejé intimidarme con su mirada. Me estudió durante algunos segundos, luego miró a Hiro, que estaba en el suelo quejándose. Posó sus ojos en mí una vez más y habló:

-Esto no es un chiste, ni un juego.

-Y yo no estoy jugando. –Aquello salió de mi boca antes de que mi mente pudiera siquiera procesarlo, y me odié a mi misma por ello. Probablemente Shaoran estaría malinterpretando mi comentario, y creyendo que en verdad yo había participado en aquella broma. _Oh_, mierda.

Pero en vez de golpearme y enviarme al hospital, hizo algo que me sorprendió: me sonrió con arrogancia. Y de la misma manera que había hecho con Hiro, acortó distancias entre nosotros. Tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y con el tono más engreído que había escuchado en toda mi vida, me susurró al oído:

-Si tienes ganas de jugar, hay un parque cruzando la calle. –Hizo una pausa-. A no ser que prefieras _otra_ clase de _juegos_. En ese caso, soy todo tuyo.

Me guiñó uno de sus preciosos ojos y se largó. Simplemente se marchó. Caminó hacia la puerta como quien acababa de ganar una pelea y desapareció… dejándome allí, completamente a cuadros, con mis compañeros preguntándose qué rayos me habría dicho el nuevo que me había dejado tan perpleja. Parpadeé un par de veces luego de analizar la frase.

Pero, pero, ¿Quién se creía que era ese sujeto? ¿¡Rocky Balboa!

Eriol salió rápidamente, seguido del resto de mis compañeros, que murmuraban cosas sobre lo que acababa de suceder y lo increíblemente fuerte que era el chico nuevo. ¿Increíblemente fuerte? ¡Bah! ¡Increíblemente estúpido, diría yo!

-Creo que a alguien no le agrada el chico nuevo –Dijo Kero mientras miraba a Hiro, riendo. Al ver mi ceño fruncido borró su sonrisa-, o debo decir, a _alguienes_.

Estando segura de que esa palabra no existía, recordé las ganas que tenía de asesinarlo y lo golpeé en el brazo. Me acerqué a Hiro y quise preguntarle si estaba bien, pero era obvio que no lo estaba.

-Wow –Dijo Yamazaki, divertido, ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de Chiharu-, de haber sabido que el nuevo reaccionaría de esa manera ni siquiera lo habría intentado, -Miró a Hiro-, hermano, eso debió dolerte. Tienes suerte que no haya decidido asesinarte, ya sabes, eso se lleva en los genes.

Hiro se puso de pie-. Creo que me rompió la nariz, mierda. –La sangre salía de su nariz a borbotones y había comenzado a hinchársele toda el área afectada.

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a la enfermería, te acompaño. –Le dije a Hiro y él asintió. Salimos del salón, Yamazaki y Chiharu nos siguieron. Al ver que Kero tomaba otro camino lo llamé-. Kero, ¿no vienes?

Él se volteó y negó con la cabeza. Ambos sabíamos que no era necesario que dijera a dónde iba.

Era obvio que se encontraría con la culpable de nuestras peleas.

Nakuru.

-.-

-¿Pueden creer que Sakura quería buscar pelea? –Dijo Yamazaki. Estábamos todo el grupo, menos Eriol y Kero, sentados en la cafetería hablando sobre lo que había pasado en el salón de clases-. No puedo creer que hayas dado dos pasos adelante, pequeña Sakura, sí que eres valiente.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos ante su comentario.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, Kero me empujó.

-En mi opinión –intervino Tomoyo-, lo que ustedes le hicieron fue inmaduro y cruel, ¡mira que dejarlo encerrado y sin ropa en su primer día! No es que esté justificándolo, pero el pobre tenía derecho a desquitarse.

-Con la cara de Hiro, naturalmente –Bromeó Yamazaki.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo que ese imbécil hizo está bien? –Gruñó Hiro, lanzándole una verdadera mirada de odio a Tomoyo-. ¿Estás de su lado o qué?

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y yo supe lo que estaba pensando. Es imposible hacerle entender algo tan simple como eso a una persona cuyo coeficiente intelectual es igual al de una banana, y cuyo ego es tan alto como la torre Eiffel.

-Lo que Tomoyo quiere decir –intenté buscar palabras para explicarme bien pero supe que Hiro no lo entendería-, Hiro, es que si a ti te hicieran eso, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

Por un momento, Hiro pareció pensarlo. _Por un momento_. Luego se cruzó de brazos y adoptó su pose defensiva.

-Es diferente.

-No lo es y lo sabes. –Tomoyo volvió a mirarlo-. Sólo acéptalo.

Pero Hiro no iba a aceptarlo ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Y todo porque su orgullo de macho se lo prohibía. Antes de hoy nadie se había atrevido a golpearlo porque, básicamente, la gente se sentía un tanto intimidada por su tamaño, pero no Shaoran. No pude evitar sonreírme a mi misma al ver la marca que el golpe de Shaoran le había dejado a Hiro.

Y ver su cara así, me hizo recordar algo:

_-Si tienes ganas de jugar, hay un parque cruzando la calle. –Hizo una pausa-. A no ser que prefieras _otra_ clase de _juegos_. En ese caso, soy todo tuyo._

¡Maldito fuera!

_**(Shaoran)**_

-Sigo sin poder creer que lo que pasó hoy en el salón –Comentó Eriol por enésima vez en el día, cuando bajé a abrirle la puerta-, ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Matamiya, ¡eres mi héroe!

Intentó besarme en la mejilla, pero yo lo aparté de un empujón.

-No entiendo por qué no lo habían hecho antes si el tipo es tan pesado como dices. –Apreté el botón del ascensor, y éste se abrió automáticamente-. Además, yo sólo estaba desquitándome.

Eriol rió-. Hiro es mi amigo, pero debo admitir que puede llegar a creerse la última Coca-Cola. No puedo entender como Sakura lo aguanta.

Y hablando de Sakura…

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo saliendo? –Mi amigo alzó la mirada, sin entender-. Quiero decir, Sakura y _Brutus_.

Eriol rió.

-Pues, no mucho la verdad, creo que tres meses o más, pero Hiro estuvo cortejándola durante bastante tiempo. Ninguno de nosotros pensó que Sakura daría el brazo a torcer, pero al final aceptó salir con él –sonrió, probablemente ante algún recuerdo-, y debo decirte que no lo entendemos aún.

Yo tampoco lo hacía. Pero eso era ya tan común que no me sorprendía. Simplemente no acababa de comprender como es que las mujeres más bonitas terminan saliendo con los tipos más idiotas. ¿Era eso una ley de vida que yo desconocía?

-Oye –Eriol me llamó y lo miré mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento. ¿Les mencioné que viviría solo? Mi madre no sabía nada de castigos, oh no-. ¿Te gusta Sakura, verdad?

-No voy a negártelo, es preciosa. ¿Me habías dicho que es la mejor amiga de tu novia, no?

Eriol asintió con la cabeza mientras se echaba sobre el sofá. Tomó algunos de M&Ms de un recipiente de vidrio que yo mismo había colocado ayer.

-Así es –Y sin terminar de masticar, agregó-: ¿puedo invitarla? –Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro-, ya sabes, para celebrar que mañana no hay clases, ¡es una pena que hayan decidido tomar el martes para reparar todas las puertas del instituto! –Rió estruendosamente-, como ahora se caen solas…

-Se hace lo que se puede, ¿no?

Recordé la noticia que el director había dado hoy, por los altoparlantes, haciendo que se formara un alboroto que fue prácticamente imposible de sosegar. _Debido a que una de las puertas del gimnasio le cayó encima a un estudiante de último año, causándole heridas profundas, hemos decidido tomar las medidas necesarias lo antes posible para que este tipo de eventos desafortunados no se repitan en tan prestigiosa institución. _Y con lo antes posible, se refería a mañana.

¡Y yo ni siquiera tenía una herida profunda! Tomoeda era sin duda, lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me llevaba un puñado de M&Ms a la boca.

-Entonces –La sonrisa de Eriol se amplió un poco más-, ¿qué dices?

-Llámala.

Buscó su móvil en su bolsillo y marcó el número. Luego de unos segundos, la novia de Eriol contestó.

-Hola, princesa, ¿estás ocupada?

Rodé mis ojos y me levanté para ir a la cocina. No tenía ganas de escuchar conversaciones de enamorados. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no sólo tendría que escucharlos hablando de sus cosas, sino también tendría que verlos haciéndolas. Me encogí de hombros, después de todo, ya no podía decirle que no la invitara.

Saqué el jugo de _Cran-Apple_ de la nevera y me serví un vaso. Azúcar, cómo amaba el azúcar. Mientras algunos tipos tenían vicios como las drogas o el tabaco, yo era adicto al azúcar. Cualquier cosa demasiado dulce y poco saludable estaba bien para mí. Mi padre siempre solía decirme que algún día tendrían que hospitalizarme por un coma diabético. Pero nunca le hice verdadero caso.

Ahora, un poco de vodka no le vendría mal al jugo de _Cranberry_…

-¡Shaoran! –Eriol entró a la cocina con el móvil aún en la mano-, Sakura está en casa de Tomoyo, ¿te molesta si viene también? –Alzó ambas cejas de manera sugestiva y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar lo que le había dicho hoy, en el salón de clases, luego de golpear al inútil de su novio.

Claro que podía venir. Y sería realmente bueno trajera su bikini verde con ella, y nada más.

-¿Shaoran?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Sí te molesta?

-No, idiota._ Sí_ puede venir.

Eriol rió y volvió a acercar el móvil a su oído, para seguir hablando con Tomoyo. Pero la conversación no duró mucho, porque pocos segundos después estaba sonriéndome de la misma forma sagaz que solía usar.

-Dentro de algunos minutos estarán aquí, compadre.

Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. No pude evitar imaginarme la terrible y escandalosa reacción de _Brutus_ al enterarse de que su adorada y sexy novia estaba en camino a mi humilde morada.

Aunque claro, él no tenía porqué enterarse, ¿verdad?

_**(Sakura)**_

La escandalosa risa de Eriol acompañada de las risitas de Tomoyo me hizo volver a mis pensamientos. A mis oscuros y poco normales pensamientos, debo decir. Porque, ¿qué persona relativamente normal se imagina la muerte de su mejor amiga, luego de haberla torturado de la manera más inhumana posible?

Ninguna. Pero, yo estaba_ lejos_ de ser una persona normal.

Tomoyo me había engañado. Me había engatusado por completo, diciéndome que nos encontraríamos con Eriol para ir a comer al restaurante mexicano que había abierto cerca del centro comercial. Pero eso no era verdad, no señor, porque en vez de estar comiendo burritos o enchiladas, estábamos sentadas en los sillones de cuero café de Shaoran Li, el amigo de Eriol. Sí, el mismo tipo arrogante que había golpeado a Hiro en el instituto. El mismo que, según Yamazaki, era hijo de un asesino serial sumamente peligroso y muy buscado en China. El mismo que me había dicho aquella frase que no paraba de retumbar en mi mente, y no porque estuviera considerándola, oh no, sino porque no podía creer que alguien pudiera tener tanto descaro junto.

¡Pero era posible! Y yo, una vez más, había sido la pobre víctima de las engañifas de Tomoyo. ¿Saben por qué? Porque ella sabía perfectamente que yo jamás hubiese puesto un pie en este apartamento de haber sabido que vendríamos. Y aún así, decidió engañarme como a una niña pequeña. Una desdichada y amargada niña, debo añadir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te dijeron que esperaras? –La pregunta de Eriol me desconcertó. ¿Esperar qué?

Shaoran miró su reloj-. Media hora, pero creo que ya deberíamos ir, así cuando lleguemos está lista la orden.

Me pregunto si estará hablando del sushi que pedimos hace veinte minutos, o si habrá ordenado algo de modestia a alguna tienda de virtudes a domicilio…

-Y como tú estás pagando, Tomoyo y yo podemos ir a buscarlo.

-No creo que a Sakura le moleste quedarse contigo, ¿verdad, Saku?

Y en ese momento me juré a mí misma que asesinaría a Tomoyo. Compraría el libro "Matar gente para_ Dummies" _y lo haría. Lentamente. Con un martillo. Mientras estuviera durmiendo.

Eriol, al no tener respuesta de mi parte, no tardó en ponerse de pie y tomar la mano de Tomoyo.

-Entonces nos vamos, -caminó hasta la puerta con mi prima, y antes de cerrarla tras de sí, dijo-: no tardaremos nada.

Eso era exactamente lo que yo esperaba.

Pronto el silencio inundó el apartamento de Shaoran. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, estudiándome, así que me atreví a mirarlo. Estaba sentado en el sillón individual con los codos apoyados de las rodillas; tenía el pelo revuelto y su boca formaba un sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero existente. Sus ojos color ámbar me miraban con lo que parecía ser interés. Y estuvimos así por un rato, mirándonos, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta que me hizo recordar lo poco que me agradaba:

-¿Cómo está tu novio? –Su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente.

_Probablemente odiándote y pensando alguna manera de vengarse de la paliza que le diste._

-Bien, supongo.

Pude ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? Podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que estamos solos y…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes –Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y me moví, incómoda, en mi lugar-. ¿Siempre eres así con todas las mujeres?

Él se encogió de hombros y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, recostándose del sillón.

-Sólo con las que me gustan mucho. –Su guiño hizo que me sonrojara, así que aparté la mirada de él.

Dios. Este tipo no se andaba con rodeos.

-Por cierto, ayer en casa de Eriol, ¿te pasaba algo, verdad?

Parpadeé un par de veces. Ayer… ¿cómo lo sabía? Si yo no había hablado con él en ningún momento, apenas habíamos cruzado miradas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues, te veías triste y enojada, además –agregó-, te fuiste primero que todos.

Nuevamente, me hice la misma pregunta: ¿cómo lo sabía? Hiro me había llevado a mi casa después de haberme despedido de Tomoyo y dudaba mucho que ella le hubiera dicho a alguien que me había ido. De todos modos, yo no tenía porqué darle explicaciones de ningún tipo a aquél sujeto.

-No es tu problema.

Él rió y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres más jugo, agua o alguna otra cosa?

Creo que no había suficiente Vodka en el mundo que me hiciera poder soportarlo, así que sólo asentí con la cabeza, para luego cruzarme de brazos. Li desapareció por el pasillo y yo fijé mi atención en el salón. No era muy grande, pero sí bastante bonito y agradable. Las ventanas eran de cuerpo completo, desde el techo hasta el piso, y aquello le daba una encantadora vista de Tomoeda al lugar. Me llamó la atención una pared que no había visto al llegar, probablemente por estar refunfuñando y maldiciendo a Tomoyo en mi mente. Estaba repleta de fotografías en blanco y negro y alguna que otra a color. Los retratos estaban enmarcados en molduras delgadas de color negro. Me puse de pie para acercarme y poder apreciarlas mejor. La mayoría eran fotografías de personas a lo lejos o de paisajes urbanos.

Había sólo tres fotografías a color. Y lo curioso era que en las tres aparecía la misma chica de cabellos negros y largos, y ojos de un color castaño rojizo muy especial. Tenía una sonrisa radiante. En una de las fotos salía con un chico, al que yo reconocí automáticamente como Li. Ella estaba dándole un beso en la mejilla y el sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Te gustan?

Di un ligero respingo al escuchar su voz. Me volteé y lo encontré detrás de mí, ofreciéndome un vaso con hielo y un líquido rojo. Miré el vaso con recelo, ¿y si le había puesto alguna pastilla para intentar violarme?

Me encogí de hombros. Tenía sed. Alargué el brazo y lo tomé.

-Sí, ¿tú las tomaste?

-Así es, la mayoría son de Hong Kong, pero hay algunas que son de otros lugares.

-Son preciosas. –Lo eran. Todas y cada una de ellas-. Eres muy bueno, deberías continuar aquí en Tomoeda, todavía tienes muchas paredes.

Él me sonrió y bebió un sorbo.

-Supongo –yo le devolví la sonrisa y le agradecí por el jugo-, aunque –su sonrisa ahora era pícara y socarrona-, ahora que voy a dedicarme a la fotografía erótica necesito una modelo, –acercó su rostro al mío en la misma forma que lo había hecho en el salón de clases, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me susurró-: ¿no te gustaría posar para mí?

Abrí los ojos por la impresión de aquella propuesta inesperada, y sentí que el rostro se me encendía de un momento a otro, así que le propiné un empujón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en el sofá, derramando el jugo en la alfombra.

-¡Eres un pesado! –Escuché su carcajada y me dirigí al sofá donde había estado sentada minutos atrás, para buscar mi móvil y llamar a Tomoyo-. ¡Y ni se te ocurra acercarte o te juro que…!

-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que dije para que te pusieras así? –Se incorporó, aún riendo, y recogió el vaso del suelo-. Tan sólo te hice una pregunta inocente.

-¿Te parece muy inocente preguntarme si quiero posar desnuda para ti? –Dejé de buscar por un momento, para mirarlo. Él asintió con la cabeza, como quien nunca mató a una mosca en su vida-, ¡Pues yo no creo que la pornografía sea inocente!

-Oh, espera un momento –Hizo amague de detenerme, con la mano, para luego comenzar a hablar-: yo en ningún momento hablé de pornografía, señorita pervertida, hablé de fotografía erótica.

-¡Pues para mí es lo mismo! -¿¡Dónde estaba mi maldito teléfono cuando lo necesitaba!

-La diferencia entre pornografía y erotismo es la iluminación –dijo, como si se tratara de lo más obvio en el mundo, para después agregar-: son dos cosas totalmente diferentes; una es vulgar y tosca, y la otra es sofisticada y sensual. –Noté como se había estado acercando a mí, con cada palabra que decía-. Pero si lo que quieres es hacer pornografía, entonces…

-¡Aléjate, pervertido!

Extendí mis brazos para empujarlo pero Li fue más rápido que yo y me tomó de la cintura, empujándome hacia él.

-¡Esta vez te vienes conmigo, preciosa!

Un grito de sorpresa e indignación salió de mi boca en el momento que caímos sobre el sofá. Su sonrisa no había desaparecido, y pude sentir la calidez de su respiración acariciarme el rostro. Sus ojos ámbares brillaban con mucha intensidad, como si estuvieran invitándome a mirarlo durante mucho tiempo. Su sonrisa divertida había sido reemplazada por una cándida, pequeña, bonita. Y no es que Li fuese desagradable a la vista, -en realidad era todo lo contrario, aunque me costara admitirlo- pero esto no iba a quedarse a sí, oh no. Porque yo no iba a dejarme engatusar por sus encantos, por más preciosos que fueran sus ojos, o atrayentes que pudieran ser sus labios.

¡¿Quién se creía él para haberme halado consigo?

-¡Eres un…!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me detuvo de gritarle en la cara cualquier cantidad de groserías e insultos.

-Tomoyo… creo que llegamos en mal momento, te dije que debimos habernos tardado más.

En una fracción de segundo Li y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la puerta, al mismo tiempo, donde nos encontramos con un Eriol muy divertido y una Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida.

-Pues –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi prima-, creo que tenías razón.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de la comprometedora y vergonzosa posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Yo arriba de Li, sus manos en mis caderas. Perfecto, esto era exactamente a lo que me refería cuando dije que en mi vida hay una gran lista de momentos vergonzosos. ¿No lo dije? Ahora lo saben. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si en la lista de los _Guinness World Records_ existe el récord de _más momentos vergonzosos_? Porque de no ser así, yo lo establecería. Y de existir, estoy segura que desplazaría al actual campeón. Definitivamente, este momento encabezaba el _Top Ten _de las vergüenzas de mi vida_. _

Miré nuevamente a Tomoyo y a Eriol, y supe por sus miradas que ya habían sacado sus propias conclusiones. ¿En verdad serviría de algo que me desviviera en explicaciones o que dijera _esto no es lo que parece_?

Estaba segura que no.

_**(Shaoran)**_

-El sushi estuvo excelente. –Dijo Tomoyo, dándole un último sorbo a su _Sprite_.

Mis ojos volaron hacia Sakura, que estaba frente a mí. Estábamos sentados en el piso, frente a la pequeña mesa de café, y pude notar que el semblante serio de Sakura no había cambiado ni un poco desde que nos sentamos. Y es que, el que nos hubieran encontrado acostados –ella sobre mí- en el sofá, no le había hecho ni un poco de gracia.

A mí en cambio, me había gustado. Su aroma era dulce, pero no empalagoso, fresco y tentador. Me había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio durante algunos segundos, con tal de disfrutar ese delicioso perfume tan propio de ella. Y sus lindos ojos, ahora que podía contemplarlos de cerca, de un precioso color verde lleno de matices que parecían bailar en su mirada. Podría haberme quedado observándola durante horas, sólo acariciando su rostro con mis manos, y sintiendo su tentador aroma colarse dentro de mí, de no ser porque ella pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que había abierto su boca para insultarme segundos antes de que Tomoyo y Eriol interrumpieran nuestro momento.

Sakura se pasó el resto del tiempo mirando las fotografías en mi pared, como si estuviera absorta leyendo un libro sumamente interesante. De hecho, estaba muy concentrada mirándolas cuando Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento:

-¡Oh, por Dios, es tardísimo! –Exclamó, con una mezcla de asombro y nerviosismo.

-¿Tardísimo? –Eriol alzó una ceja y después miró su reloj-, pero si apenas son las nueve de la noche.

-¡Por eso! Se suponía que tenía que estar en mi casa a las ocho, porque mi madre llega de viaje hoy.

-¿Tía Sonomi llega hoy de Milán? –Preguntó Sakura, curiosa.

-¡Sí, ya debe estar por llegar y yo tengo que irme!

-Bueno, te llevo a tu casa. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y justo en el momento en que se puso de pie nuevamente pareció recordar algo:

-Pero, ¿y Sakura? –La aludida dejó de mirar las fotografías al escuchar su nombre y miró a su prima, que no había dejado de mirar a Eriol-. No quiero llegar más tarde de lo que ya voy pero tenemos que dejarla en su casa.

-¿Podrías no hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente, querida Tomoyo? –Contrario de lo que pensé, estaba sonriendo-. Yo puedo llamar a un taxi, en serio. No quiero que tía Sonomi llegue y no te encuentre, sobre todo cuando le dijiste que estarías en la casa cuando ella llegara.

-¡De ninguna manera, Sakura! –Exclamó Tomoyo, indignada-, ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre pensar que voy a dejarte irte sola en un taxi a altas horas de la noche!

¿Altas horas de la noche? ¿Sola en un taxi?

De repente el bombillo sobre mi cabeza se encendió.

-Yo puedo llevarte.

Los tres presentes me miraron inmediatamente. Eriol parecía complacido, Tomoyo un poco dudosa y Sakura, bueno, definir la expresión de Sakura sería algo difícil, por el hecho de que en realidad _no_ tenía _ninguna _expresión.

-Y no tenemos que irnos ahora, si no quieres, podemos quedarnos un rato más.

-Prefiero caminar bajo una tormenta de granizo en la zona más peligrosa del país –Tomó su bolso del sofá, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-No hace falta que camines, Saku –esta vez fue Tomoyo quien habló-, porque Shaoran va a llevarte _ahora_.

Sakura la miró como si acabara de insultarla, probablemente sintiendo que su mejor amiga estaba echándola a los leones, y sin reparo alguno en que yo escuchara le dijo:

-¿Estás loca? No puedo irme con un desconocido, Tomoyo, ¿y si intenta violarme o secuestrarme? Es un riesgo que no pienso tomar.

¿Violarla? No era tan mala idea, ahora que lo pensaba…

-¡Sakura, por Dios! ¡Shaoran no es ningún desconocido y tampoco va a violarte! –Dijo su prima, en un intento por defenderme- además no creo que sea tan tonto como para secuestrarte, no sabiendo que sería el primer sospechoso si algo te pasara.

-Pero podría intentar asesinarme. Como dice Yamazaki, eso es genético.

Eriol soltó una carcajada que me desconcertó por completo. Tomoyo intentó disimular una sonrisa y Sakura dejó la suya salir, al ver que Eriol se recostaba en la pared, mientras se retorcía de la risa. Fruncí el ceño, sin entender. Probablemente aquello se trataba de un chiste interno.

-De todas las historias de Takashi, no creo que ésta sea la más acertada.

Sakura pareció dudar, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque segundos más tarde estaba caminando hacia la puerta una vez más.

-Entonces llévame de una vez, Li, antes de que me arrepienta. Y que conste que lo hago para no retrasar más a Tomoyo, porque si fueran otras las circunstancias…

-Está bien, está bien –la interrumpí, mientras tomaba las llaves.

Cuando llegamos abajo, nos despedimos de Tomoyo y de Eriol, luego de varios comentarios por parte de éste sobre lo mucho que podía molestarse Hiro si se enteraba que yo estaba llevando a su novia en mi auto, y los muchos usos que se le pueden dar a la parte de atrás de un automóvil.

Sakura y yo nos dirigimos a mi auto sin muchos comentarios, y yo me alegré de poder usarlo por segunda vez, ya que la primera había sido cuando lo traje a la casa de la agencia, luego del instituto. Una vez dentro, Sakura se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se cruzó de brazos. Yo sonreí, ¿siempre era así de cascarrabias o sólo cuando estaba conmigo?

-¿Estás enojada? –Inquirí, sabiendo que, generalmente, esa pregunta suele alterar a las personas.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin mirarme y yo encendí el motor. Cuando estuvimos en la calle le pedí que escribiera la dirección de su casa en el GPS ya que yo no tenía mucha idea de nombres de calles o puntos de referencia. Cuando terminó, noté que no quedaba muy lejos.

Para aliviar la tensión, encendí la radio y un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo entero, sacudiéndolo, al escuchar aquella canción que tanto me gustaba, pero que no solían poner en la radio:

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on__  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin' on__  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin' on__  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Sakura pareció reconocer la canción, porque inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó, alzó la cabeza y su semblante serio y malhumarado cambió. Yo empecé a cantar, repitiendo todo lo que el vocalista decía:

_Stacy, can I come over after school?__  
__We can hang around by the pool.__  
__Did your mom get back from her business trip? __  
__Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?_

-¿Conoces esta canción? –Preguntó Sakura, emocionada, como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de anunciar la llegada de Santa Claus.

-Es la única canción que me gusta de Fountains of Wayne.

Ella alzó las cejas con asombro y sonrió.

-¡A mí también, _Stacy's Mom_ es excelente!

Comenzó a cantar conmigo, y pude notar que su enojo había desaparecido por completo.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be__  
__I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see?_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on!__  
__She's all I want and I've waited for so long__  
__Stacy, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me__  
__I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom._

Me regaló una sonrisa mientras tomaba su celular y lo utilizaba como micrófono.

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?__  
__Your mom came out with just a towel on__  
__I could tell she likes me from the way she stared, __  
__and the way she said: "You missed a spot over there"_

-¡Oh, aquí viene mi parte favorita!

Yo le subí el volumen. Porque es también era mi parte favorita.

_**And I know that you think it's just a fantasy**__**, **__**  
**__**But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me!**__**  
**__  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin' on!__  
__She's all I want, and I've waited so long__  
__Stacy, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me__  
__I know it might be wrong, __  
__but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Nuestras voces se mezclaron con la música y durante el solo de guitarra comenzamos a reír.

-Luego de ver el video, yo también pensé que la mamá de Stacy en verdad era sexy. –Comentó ella, entre risas.

Yo me reí-. Eres la primera persona que conozco que ama esta canción tanto como yo.

-Y no puedo entender por qué somos los únicos, Shaoran, ¡si es tan genial! –Me regaló una sonrisa y comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

Yo sonreí, pero esta vez por una razón diferente a la canción. Me había llamado Shaoran, y era la primera vez que utilizaba mi nombre y no mi apellido desde que nos habíamos conocido.

La canción se terminó y yo bajé el volumen.

-Nunca me habías llamado Shaoran.

Al parecer, no lo había hecho a propósito, porque se desconcertó en mi comentario. Luego de unos segundos, pareció comprender a lo que me refería, y me sonrió nuevamente:

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: cuando las palabras fallan, la música habla. –Me guiñó el ojo, tal y como yo había hecho durante la tarde.

Yo aparté la mirada, por miedo a quedarme prendado al gesto y que chocáramos. Minutos más tarde, llegamos a una zona residencial y nos detuvimos frente a una bonita casa amarilla. Un silencio profundo se formó entre nosotros en el momento que nos miramos. Sakura ya no sonreía, pero no parecía estar enojada conmigo.

-Gracias por haberme traído. –Comentó, esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-¿Ves como no iba a violarte? –Sonreí y ella se rió.

-Creo que mejor me bajo antes de que te des cuenta que aún estás a tiempo de hacerlo.

Mi sonrisa se amplió y ella abrió la puerta para bajarse.

-Espera –Sakura se detuvo y me miró-, ¿sigues enojada conmigo porque intenté seducirte en mi casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza y rió antes de decir:

-Supongo que soy irresistible.

Se encogió de hombros, y con una sonrisa pícara se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo mismo no pude evitar reír ante aquel comentario.

Porque era completamente cierto.

_**(Sakura)**_

_Stacy's Mom_ es el tipo de canción que cuando la escuchas por primera vez no puedes dejar de cantarla. Y aunque mucha gente la conoce, no todo el mundo la disfruta tanto como yo. De hecho, creía que era la única persona en el mundo que amaba cantar esa canción, hasta hace tres minutos. Li la había cantado conmigo a todo pulmón, y a diferencia de lo muy desafinada que yo pude haber sonado, él tenía una bonita voz. Entonces pensé en cuan cierta era aquella frase que decía que cuando las palabras fallan, la música habla. Porque entre Li y yo las palabras no habían funcionado del todo, pero bastó y sobró que tuviéramos una canción en común, para que se me pasara todo el enojo que le tenía.

Al llegar a mi casa, Touya me dijo que mis padres habían salido a cenar y que llegarían un poco tarde. Lo saludé sin mucho interés, comentando que estaba cansada, y subí directamente a mi habitación. Y luego de cerrar la puerta y antes de encender la luz, me llevé una sorpresa:

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar a la casa?

Juro que de haber tenido algo en las manos, lo habría tirado del susto. Pero sólo me duró unos segundos, porque reconocí la voz de inmediato. Encendí la luz y me encontré con el rostro familiar de Kero, mirándome desde el alféizar de mi ventana, donde estaba sentado.

-Lo siento, _papá_, me entretuve teniendo sexo con un ex presidiario drogadicto, luego de hacernos tatuajes diabólicos. Espero que no te moleste.

Él sonrió-. Se suponía que hoy íbamos a ver la maratón de Woody Allen, pero veo que lo olvidaste.

Creo que no existe nadie en el mundo que ame más a Woody Allen que Kero, y ahora que me acuerdo, habíamos quedado de ver algunas de sus películas hoy en la tarde, pero, ¿recuerdan a Tomoyo y su restaurante mexicano? Exactamente.

-Pero no importa –comentó-, de todos modos yo tampoco estuve por aquí, apenas acabo de llegar del centro comercial.

Sentí un alivio al ver que no estaba enojado.

-¿Tuviste que trabajar hasta tan tarde?

-Me quedé más tarde de lo regular, pero luego Nakuru y yo fuimos a ver a la banda que te había comentado, la de mi amigo el baterista.

-¿Fuiste con Nakuru? –Pregunté lo obvio-. ¡Kero, se suponía que iríamos juntos!

-¡Qué querías que hiciera! Si tú estabas en casa del asesino con Eriol y Tomoyo.

Esa Nakuru me caía cada vez peor, no eran paranoias mías, en verdad estaba robándose a mi amigo. Un momento, ¿había dicho en casa del asesino?

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en casa de Shaoran? Y por cierto, el asesino es su padre, no él.

Kero sonrió-. Vine a tu casa después del instituto para decirte que no podríamos ver la maratón porque tendría que quedarme en la tienda a ayudar con unos discos nuevos que llegaron ayer, y tu madre me dijo que te habías ido con Tomoyo…

-Eso no explica lo de…

Él interrumpió mi interrupción-. Luego llamé a Eriol para decirle que ya había llegado el disco de Placebo que había ordenado, y él me dijo que estaba contigo y Tomoyo en casa de Sharon.

-Shaoran. –Le corregí.

-Es igual, ¿o es que acaso te cae bien ahora? Porque esta mañana no lo pasabas.

Yo me sonreí mentalmente recordando el episodio ocurrido hacía unos minutos en el auto de Shaoran. Era cierto que no me había caído bien en un principio, por lo que me dijo en el salón de clases, y por su actitud de galán; pero también era cierto que podía ser muy simpático. Además, alguien con aquel talento para la fotografía y aquellos ojazos no podía ser tan mala persona. Y si encima disfrutaba de cantar _Stacy's Mom_, igual que yo, entonces debía admitir que me no me caía tan mal.

-Shaoran puede ser un sujeto agradable, aunque no lo creas. –Dije, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Te creo –comentó Kero acostándose en mi cama, pero yo sabía que aquello no iba a acabar allí-, sobre todo porque te vi bajándote de su auto. Y no creo que a Hiro le haga mucha gracia que estés en el mismo vehículo que su Némesis.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolso, y yo reconocí la melodía como la canción que Hiro se había asignado para cada vez que me llamara.

-Hiro, hola –Era como si lo hubiésemos invocado-, estuve en mi casa viendo películas con Kero, ¿y tú? –Kero tuvo que abrazarse a mi almohada para ahogar su risa-, ¿Mañana? Sí, lo sé, ¿a qué hora? Está bien… yo también, adiós.

Colgué y Kero seguía retorciéndose de la risa y llenando mi almohada de lágrimas. Mi senté a su lado y suspiré.

-¡Eso si que dio miedo! –Exclamó, mientras dejaba de reír.

-Es la historia de mi vida, querido Kero.

-Déjame adivinar: Hiro piensa secuestrarte todo el día mañana, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas –suspiré-, mañana es nuestro aniversario de cuatro meses.

-¿Cuatro, ya? –Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras él se incorporaba, quedando sentado. Me dio dos palmaditas en la espalda-. Te compadezco y admiro al mismo tiempo, querida mía, porque cuatro meses de novia con un tipo que probablemente es adicto al sexo… no sé como puedes estar sentada sin que te duela.

Sentí como mi rostro se encendía por aquel comentario, aún así no pude evitar reírme. Aun

-¡Kero! –Le di un empujón que lo hizo caerse, pero eso no evitó que comenzara a carcajearse otra vez-, ¡no sé como puedo ser tu amiga!

-¡Porque me amas! -Continuó riendo-, pero en serio, dime, ¿cómo es que lo haces?

Me abstuve de golpearlo otra vez, y sólo ignoré su mirada curiosa.

-¿Por qué tengo que hablar contigo de estas cosas? –Pregunté, entre abochornada e incómoda.

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo y yo te cuento _mis_ cosas.

-O sea que, ¿sólo me las cuentas para que yo te cuente las mías? –Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, y para luego publicarlas en mi blog: _Las aventuras sexuales de mi mejor amiga_.

Esta vez no pude contenerme y le di un zape en la nuca.

-¡Eres tan tonto!

-Oh vamos, Sakurilla, ¿no vas a contarme si has hecho alguna cosilla con tu noviecillo?

Yo suspiré nuevamente. Estaba utilizando la jerga de Ned Flanders, y aquello me desesperaba. Esperé unos segundos antes de contestar, para darle algo de suspenso y dramatismo al momento. Ustedes saben.

-Bueno, sí, lo hicimos por primera vez el mes pasado.

Kero dejó de reír y un gemido de asombro se escapó de su boca. Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, y luego lo miré.

-¿Dónde? –Me di cuenta que su rostro tenía una mueca de asombro y duda muy graciosa, y no pude evitar sonreír-. Por favor, dime que fue en el probador de una tienda, por favor, por favor.

Me reí. Esa era su fantasía recurrente. Negué con la cabeza y el fingió decepción

-Fue en su casa, había ido a ver una película y sus padres tuvieron que salir. Luego una cosa llevó a la otra y… pues, sucedió.

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? –Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, y me miraba con desaprobación.

Yo me encogí de hombros-. Porque no creí que fuera necesario. Además, no fue la gran cosa.

-Pero fue tu primera vez.

-Así es, pero la verdad es que no fue nada del otro mundo.

-¿No viste lucecitas de colores?

No pude evitar reír ante su manera sutil de preguntarme si había tenido un orgasmo. Me encogí de hombros. Él comprendió y luego de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a mirarme de aquella forma curiosa.

-Y, ¿lo han vuelto a hacer luego de eso? –Me di cuenta que estaba intentando esconder una sonrisita, porque sabía que sus preguntas estaban abochornándome-. ¿En el probador de una tienda, quizás?

-Eso no viene al caso.

-¡Claro que sí! Si ya comenzaste a contarme tus intimidades tienes que terminar. Ahora cuéntame, ¿lo han intentado de nuevo?

¡Dios, mío! Y yo que había creído que con el interminable interrogatorio que Tomoyo me había montado se lo conté había sido suficiente, pero Kero había conseguido abochornarme aún más con su insistencia. Poco les faltaba para convertirse en voyeristas.

-¡Pues sí! –Exclamé-. Y no, no fue en el probador de una tienda. ¿Estás feliz, ahora que lo sabes?

Él asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, como un niño pequeño.

-¡La pequeña Sakura está creciendo! –Me abrazó y yo intenté ocultar mi bochorno escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, correspondiendo así a su abrazo, y luego escuché una pequeña risita que sólo significaba una cosa: abochornemos a Sakura, toma 3-. Y dime, ¿eres de las que gritan mucho? Porque me es casi imposible imaginarte…

Mi rostro se encendió y juro que de haber estado junto a un semáforo en rojo, lo hubiera opacado.

-¡Kerberos Kirgyakos! –Exclamé, sabiendo que el hecho de llamarlo por su nombre no le hacía ninguna gracia-. ¿Podrías dejar de intentar averiguar sobre mi no tan increíble vida sexual?

Su semblante burlón y averiguador cambió a uno serio y quizás, sólo quizás, enfadado.

-Oye –dijo seriamente-, no me llames Kerberos, ¿en qué idioma tengo que decirte que no me gusta? ¿En griego?

Bingo. Justo en el blanco.

-Entonces deja de incordiar con tus preguntas, _Kerberos_.

Ésta vez me miró desafiante-. Lo haré si contestas mi pregunta.

Yo suspiré. Sabía que si el haberlo llamado Kerberos no lo detuvo, nada más lo haría.

-¿Me prometes que nunca le dirás a Hiro?

Mi pregunta le hizo rodar los ojos-. Sabes que nunca le diría nada a nadie, ¿qué te hace pensar que querría decirle a Hiro? –Yo permanecí en silencio, y él pareció anticiparse a lo que le iba a decir, a juzgar por su comentario-: a no ser que el sexo con Hiro sea tan malo y nunca hayas tenido un orgasmo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Nunca? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-Jamás.

-¿Ni siquiera una vez?

-Ninguna.

Kero me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y comprensión que me hizo sonreír internamente.

-¿Y nunca se lo has comentado?

-Es muy difícil hablar con Hiro cuando está tan ocupado comentando lo sensacional que la pasamos cuando estamos juntos y asumiendo que yo disfruto de lo que hacemos tanto como él. –Era cierto, Hiro decía que ambos teníamos mucha suerte de tenernos y que hacíamos la pareja más explosiva del instituto.

Kero sonrió y volvió a acostarse en mi cama. Yo decidí cambiar el tema.

-¿Piensas quedarte a dormir? –Pregunté acostándome perpendicularmente a él en la cama, cambiando el tema.

-Tu madre me invitó antes de irse, además –se frotó las manos- me dijo que en la mañana prepararía panqueques de banana, ¡no me lo perdería por nada!

Me reí mientras cerraba los ojos. Kero siempre se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de Touya, cuando venía a pasar la noche a mi casa, y la verdad es que éramos como hermanos. Su familia había venido de Grecia cuando el tenía cinco años, y desde el día que lo vi llorando porque su osito Teddy se había perdido en una de las cajas de mudanza, nos hicimos amigos.

Luego de un rato de estar acostados mirando al techo y escuchando y cantando el disco de Lady GaGa –cortesía de la tienda de música donde Kero trabajaba-, se fue a dormir y yo me quedé en la oscuridad de mi habitación, sonriéndome porque mañana no tendría clases. La luz de mi móvil se encendió, en mi mesita de noche, y me fijé en el mensaje de texto que me acababa de llegar:

"_Sueña conmigo y con lo que haremos mañana, te quiero ;)"_

Hiro. Recordé la conversación con Kero y me sonrojé. Di la vuelta hasta quedar mirando a la ventana abierta. Mañana sería un largo día.

Pero ustedes saben lo que dicen, nunca está demás intentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Creo que esa frase de Hans Christian Andersen aplica perfectamente para este capítulo, porque en realidad es muy cierta. Para los querían más interacción entre Sakura y Shaoran, aquí la tuvieron. Y para Casey, que quería sangre, también hubo. Jajajaja, no tanta como querías, pero algo hubo. ****Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes ha escuchado Stacy's Mom? De no ser así, háganlo, la recomiendo cien por ciento. Y el video también.**

******La frase que Shaoran le dice a Sakura, sobre la diferencia entre la pornografía y el erotismo, es de Gloria Leonard.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia, y espero que este y los demás también les gusten. No se olviden de dejarme su opinión en un review.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, me retiro. Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: Se cumplió mi deseo: Que la campeona de Europa lo sea del Mundo entero. ¡España, España, Campeones del Mundo!**

_**Canción: Stacy's Mom**_

_**Banda: Fountains of Wayne**_

_**Álbum: Welcome Interstate Managers. **_


	3. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_El que satisface sexualmente a una mujer es su dueño, el que no la satisface sexualmente es su esclavo." –Enrique Jardiel Poncela._

_**Capítulo III:**_

"_**Where is your boy tonight?"**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! __¡Ring!_

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado mientras me incorporaba rápidamente. ¿Qué era ese ruido? ¿La alarma de incendios? ¿La antirrobo?

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Tardé unos segundos en adaptarme al mundo real –tal y como siempre me ocurría cada vez que me quedaba dormido en medio de la tarde y luego despertaba totalmente desconcertado-, y reconocer el sonido del teléfono. Lo contesté mientras volvía al sofá para despabilarme lentamente.

-¡Xiao Lang! –La voz de Meiling sonaba tan viva y cercana que me costó creer que se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de mí-. ¡No puedo creer que no llamaras para contarme cómo te fue en tu primer día!

Déja vu. Me acosté nuevamente en el sofá mientras me estiraba, recordando el episodio ocurrido en los vestidores.

-Pues, bien supongo –escuché un bufido del otro lado de la línea y sonreí-, tenía pensado ahorrarme la humillación, pero sé que estás deseosa de detalles, así que lo diré: tuve clase de educación física y mientras tomaba una ducha, mis compañeros de clase decidieron que sería gracioso encerrar al nuevo en los vestidores y tirar su mochila, con toda su ropa dentro, a la piscina.

El jadeo de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el alarido de indignación. Lo que no me esperaba, fue la carcajada burbujeante que no ayudó a hacerme sentir mejor.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Risa, risa, más risa-, ¡eso debió haber sido épico, Xiao! ¡Generalmente eres tú quien hace las bromas!

Rodé mis ojos-. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el Karma.

Ella rió de nuevo-. Oh sí, ya lo creo, pero supongo que le diste su merecido al canalla que osó meterse con el gran Xiao Lang Li, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, Mei, en realidad debe estar comprando maquillaje para taparse el golpe que le dejé. O quizá haciéndose una cirugía de nariz.

-¡Primito, eres perverso!

Me sonreí a mí mismo. Quizá sí lo era un poco.

-Pero creo que le molestará más saber que su novia estuvo en mi departamento anoche.

El alarido de sorpresa se escuchó nuevamente y yo me reí al saber que Meiling había malinterpretado la idea.

-¡Xiao Lang! No me digas que…

-No es lo que piensas –me adelanté-, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo Eriol? –Ella asintió varias veces, ansiosa-, bueno, ayer estaba conmigo y me preguntó si podía invitar a Tomoyo, su novia, le dije que si y resultó ser que venía con un premio.

-La novia del tipo que golpeaste –Concluyó.

-La misma que viste y calza. –Me puse de pie para dirigirme a la pared de las fotografías y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro-. Creo que he encontrado a mi musa, Mei.

-¡Eso sí que fue rápido! –Se rió-. Sólo te digo una cosa, Xiao, ten cuidado. Lo digo porque por muy musa que sea, es novia de un tipo que debe estar odiándote en este momento, y no te conviene hacerte enemigos en un país donde no está tu prima para defenderte.

Yo me reí-. ¡Claro, claro! ¡Porqué el pobrecito de Xiao Lang no puede cuidarse por si mismo!

-Te dejo solo por unos días y ya te encierran en el vestidor de tu nuevo instituto –auch, golpe bajo-, sólo lo digo para que lo tomes en cuenta.

-Está bien, lo tendré en mente. Y tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal está todo por allá?

Ella suspiró-. La vida no es lo mismo sin ti, Xiao, ahora es más aburrida.

-Imagino que mi madre debe estar encantada de la paz que debe haber en la mansión.

-Así es –rió-, dice que al fin puede estar tranquila, sabiendo que ya estás recibiendo tu buena dosis de castigo al estar apartado de la familia y teniendo que valerte por ti mismo, que eso te hará un hombre responsable y consciente.

Yo me reí. Ustedes deben pensar que mi madre es muy imbécil al enviarme a vivir solo a un país extranjero como castigo, vivir en mi propia casa y bajo mis propias reglas, sin padres. Verán, en realidad, en el mundo de los Li, esto es una pesadilla. ¿Por qué?

Mi familia está acostumbrada a la opulencia, a los lujos, a la servidumbre, a tener choferes, y mucamas y cocineros que hagan todo por ti. A viajar en jets privados, a conducir autos lujosos y costosos, a comprar ropa fina y cara. A dormir en sábanas de algodón egipcio. A vivir en una mansión en la zona más exclusiva de Hong Kong, ir al instituto más exclusivo y caro y a tener a tu familia alrededor siempre, para lo que sea.

Es por eso que ser enviado a otro país solo, sin ningún tipo de servidumbre; a vivir en un pequeño departamento; ir a un instituto promedio; cocinar, lavar, planchar y limpiar tú mismo la casa; viajar en clase turista, dormir en sábanas comunes y caminar es un terrible castigo. En realidad, es un destierro. Es terrible, es una manera de decirte:_ mientras más lejos estés, más lejos estará la familia de vivir escándalos._

A mi hermana mayor, Shiefa, la enviaron a un internado en Suiza a los quince años por que era demasiado rebelde y contestona, y al mes la pobre llamó a mi madre llorando, suplicándole clemencia y que por favor pudiera acogerla nuevamente. Mi padre se compadeció de ella y decidió aceptarla en la casa de nuevo.

Y ahora mi madre había usado su táctica conmigo. Pero yo soy diferente a mis tres hermanas. Porque ellas aman los lujos y la familia, no podrían vivir lejos de ninguno. Mientras que yo amo la libertad, y no me importa tener que cocinar mi propia comida, ni lavar mi ropa, ni tener que ir a un instituto de gente normal con tal de sentirme libre, de saber que no importa si utilizo el tenedor equivocado, o si quiero hacer una fiesta en mi casa.

Me sonreí a mi mismo. Ieran Li podía esperar mi llama de auxilio sentada.

Porque esa llamada no sucedería.

_**(Sakura)**_

Por la ventana del cuarto de Hiro pude ver que estaba oscureciendo, y que era por eso que la habitación se encontraba relativamente a oscuras. Suspiré y seguí en la misma posición en la que me había quedado cuando Hiro se había puesto de pie para ir al baño.

Habíamos tenido sexo otra vez y yo seguía sin conseguir un orgasmo. Y llegados a este punto, no podía dejar de hacerme las mismas preguntas una y otra vez: ¿Seré yo? ¿Cuán difícil puede ser eso? ¿Debo comentárselo a Hiro? ¿Cómo lo tomará? ¿Tendré un problema? Pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. O al menos no a una que valiera la pena.

Porque no podía entender cómo es que lo habíamos hecho tantas veces y yo no había sentido nada. Bueno, nada no, porque obviamente sentía cuando él…, quiero decir, sí sentía cosas, pero nada que pudiera considerarse maravilloso u orgásmico. Mientras que Hiro parecía estar cada vez más satisfecho de nuestra vida sexual, que se resumía a la misma posición una y otra vez. Suspiré. Podía imaginar a Hiro contándoles a sus amigos sobre el sexo tan estupendo que teníamos, y sobre como yo quedaba agotada por el placer.

Por supuesto que quedaba agotada, pero por intentar descubrir cuál era mi maldito problema.

Genial, ahora iría a uno de esos programas anónimos para gente con problemas sexuales, me pararía frente a todos los afectados y diría: Hola, mi nombre es Sakura y tengo anorgasmia.

Suspiré y me puse de pie. No tenía ganas de vestirme, pero tampoco iba a darme el lujo de andar desnuda por la casa de Hiro, así que me puse mis _panties _y mi camisa de cuadros.

Bajé las escaleras sin encender las luces y me dirigí a la cocina. Los padres de Hiro se habían marchado a un evento de esos donde la gente se encuentra muchos años luego de haberse graduado, y te das cuenta de ciertas cosas que son como leyes de la naturaleza: el chico _geek _amante de la informática es multimillonario y maneja un Lamborghini; el que tenía el mejor promedio ahora está desempleado y en crack; y la sexy capitana de las porristas sufre de sobrepeso y tiene diez hijos.

Lo cual es una gran mierda, porque yo soy la capitana de las porristas. Y puedo jurar que nunca tendré sobre peso. Ni veinte hijos. ¿O eran diez?

Definitivamente la falta de buen sexo me estaba terminando de joder la mente.

Abrí la nevera y saqué una jarra que contenía un líquido de color morado oscuro. Jugo de uva, probablemente. Busqué un vaso y me serví. Un detalle que no había visto antes me llamó la atención cuando guardé la jarra. Pegada a la nevera con un imán, estaba una fotografía de los padres de Hiro cuando estaban en su último año de Instituto. Su padre tenía puesto el uniforme reglamentario para el equipo de fútbol, y su esposa, el uniforme de las porristas.

Me estremecí. Aquella historia se parecía mucho a la de cierta persona que…

Me llevé el vaso a la boca y bebí varios sorbos sin respirar. Y hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera decidido respirar. Porque, para mi total desgracia, aquello no era jugo de uva. Era jugo de ciruela pasa. Y cuando mis papilas gustativas identificaron aquel horrendo sabor, le enviaron la señal a mi cerebro y yo sólo pude inclinar la cabeza en el lavabo y escupir lo que me quedaba en la boca.

¡Quién, en su sano juicio, tendría una jarra enorme de jugo de ciruela pasa en su nevera! ¡Y sin alguna etiqueta que sirviera para advertir a los seres inocentes que aquello no era jugo de uva!

Abrí la nevera nuevamente, en busca de algo que pudiera quitarme el desagradable sabor de aquel brebaje espantoso, pero una voz hizo que me sobresaltara.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Hiro estaba terminando de secarse el pelo con una pequeña toalla-. Creo que en la nevera hay lasaña que sobró del almuerzo.

Cualquier cosa con tal de borrar gusto a ciruelas pasas de mis papilas gustativas, por favor.

Se acercó a la nevera e hizo algo que yo jamás hubiera hecho, conociendo la procedencia del líquido contenido en aquella jarra: sacó el jugo y se sirvió un vaso _hasta arriba_.

-Ciruelas pasas, genial –Me regaló una sonrisa luego de dar un sorbo grande.

Le devolví el gesto, pero estoy segura que más que una sonrisa, me salió una mueca. No pude disimular mi cara de disgusto cuando se bebió el resto del jugo de un solo golpe. Por Dios, ¿es que a caso Hiro no era de este Planeta?

-¿Quieres un poco? Está delicioso.

-No, gracias, no tengo ganas de jugo.

Posó el vaso sobre la mesada y luego colocó ambas manos en mis mejillas. Yo le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos. La marca del golpe que Shaoran le había propinado no se veía nada bien. De hecho, me había costado un poco besarlo sin lastimarlo.

-La pasé muy bien hoy, Sakura, como siempre. –En otro momento, un beso me hubiera parecido agradable y delicioso, pero éste no era el caso. Porque su boca tenía un sabor increíblemente desagradable:

_Ciruelas pasas_. Ugh.

-Oye –su cálido aliento me acarició el cuello- Kano me llamó y me dijo que estaba por la zona con Yamazaki, y bueno, les dije que podían venir a ver el _Superbowl_.

¿Alguna vez han estado en una situación del tipo que tu novio está besándote el cuello, y tú sólo sientes cosas agradables, pero de repente el dice algo que hace sonar un disco rayado en algún lugar de tu mente? ¿O quizá alguna vez en el Instituto te informan que el profesor faltó, y tú muy contento comienzas a tirar tus libros porque tendrás hora libre, y en eso llega un suplente y anuncia que el profesor ha dejado una actividad, y sientes como si te echaran un baldazo de agua fría?

Bueno, _así_, pero peor.

-¿El _Superbowl_? –Hiro asintió emocionado, como si acabara de decirle que se ganó la lotería-. Pero, ¿no íbamos a salir a comer?

-Bueno, sí, pero creo que da igual ver el _Superbowl _afuera o aquí. –Me sonrió-. Lo importante es la compañía, ¿no?

Disco rayado número dos. Ya va, ya va. WTF? ¿O sea que la invitación a cenar no era porque cumplíamos cuatro meses, sino por el maldito _Superbowl_? Que alguien por favor me golpee con un martillo repetidas veces hasta dejarme inconsciente.

-No te molesta, ¿verdad?

De hecho, sí, me molesta muchísimo.

-Lo que sea.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡Gracias, Sakura, eres la mejor! –Me dio un corto beso en los labios y corrió al salón familiar a encender el televisor.

Oh, sí, la mejor, claro que sí, por supuesto que yo era la mejor.

En realidad, iba a largarme en cuanto Yamazaki y Kano llegaran. Después de todo, en cuanto comenzara el partido, Hiro no me prestaría atención ni aunque me parara frente a él desnuda y cubierta de aceite de bebé.

_-.-_

Aquella había sido mi señal de salida. Había pensado en quedarme a ver el partido, en verdad lo había considerado, pero en el momento que Kano encendió uno de sus cigarrillos, me dije a mí misma que no podría soportarlo.

Cuando salí a la calle, el frío de la noche me golpeó la cara. Genial, esto era lo único que me faltaba. Brisa fría para congelar mis huesos. Sólo a mí se me ocurría salir de mi casa sin un suéter o chaqueta para abrigarme, sabiendo que mi camisa a cuadros y mis jeans no eran suficiente protección contra el frío. Me encogí de hombros. _Fuck it_.

Crucé la calle y comencé a reflexionar sobre los hechos del día de hoy. Sobre sexo, más específicamente. Todo había comenzado en el salón familiar de Hiro, luego de que sus padres se despidieran de nosotros para irse a su reunión de graduación, o como se llamara. Allí nos habíamos acaramelado. Un beso por aquí, una caricia por allá, todo muy bien. Cuando la situación daba para más, Hiro me propuso lo inevitable: ir a su habitación. Yo acepté. Al llegar a las escaleras ya podía sentir el vapor saliendo de nuestros cuerpos. Nos besamos un largo rato y yo le quité su camiseta. Pero la verdadera acción llegó en el momento que pisamos su habitación.

Allí nos deshicimos de la ropa más despacio que otras veces, lo cual me sorprendió y me dio falsas esperanzas. Generalmente, Hiro no se demoraba ni un poco en esa parte. Ya en su cama, y llegados a este punto, yo no podía quejarme. En realidad, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Y es que yo la pasaba muy bien cuando estaba con él, todo se sentía bien, los besos, las caricias. Era el acto en sí que me parecía muy breve, muy brusco, muy… vacío.

Crucé la calle de nuevo, esta vez corriendo, para evitar que me atropellaran. Los escalofríos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo al sentir una ráfaga de aire.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, hablaba sobre mi infructuosa vida sexual. Pues eso, todo se sentía maravillosamente, inclusive el momento de unión de nuestros cuerpos, pero hasta ahí. Luego el asunto se tornaba un vaivén lascivo lleno de nada. Un profundo contoneo de caderas que terminaba con el clímax de Hiro. Y allí era exactamente donde se pudría todo.

Sí, ya sé exactamente qué es lo que están pensando: "_pero, ¿tú eres idiota o qué? ¡Deberías decírselo!_"· Algo así, ¿no? Éste es el momento donde yo digo: pues, no es tan fácil. Okay, afrontémoslo: sí lo era. Pero con Hiro las cosas son diferentes. Él no acepta ningún tipo de crítica, ni siquiera una constructiva que pueda ayudarlo a mejorar –como es el caso-, simplemente se encierra en su caparazón de arrogancia y soberbia. Eso, o adopta su pose defensiva y agresiva, diciendo cosas como: _"¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?" _O "_¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema. Eres tú quien está equivocado."_ Entre otras variantes no muy lejanas.

Y aquello era una gran mierda. Quiero decir, a mis diecisiete años, teniendo un novio sexy –idiota, pero sexy- y siendo una persona sexualmente activa, yo nunca había experimentado el placer de un orgasmo. ¿Cuán patético podía ser eso? La próxima vez lo intentaría luego de fumar marihuana, para ver si con los sentidos mucho más estimulados llegaba a sentir algo.

Ya no me encontraba en una zona residencial; de hecho, estaba muy cerca del centro comercial donde Kero trabajaba. Saqué el móvil de mi bolso y miré la hora. Excelente, Kero debía estar ahí todavía, sólo tendría que caminar unas cuadras más, reunirme con Kero y regresar juntos a casa.

Pero el frío pudo conmigo, así que decidí entrar al primer local que vi. Y la verdad es que no me esperaba encontrarme con un sitio así.

Entrar a ese lugar fue como una cobija tibia en medio de una noche de invierno: reconfortante. Estaba cálido y agradable. Era una especie de _lounge_ o algo así. En realidad, no tengo ni idea de qué era. Sólo sé que había una barra gigante y varias mesas con sillones de colores amarillos y verdes, desteñidos, con cientos de collares de cuentas colgando del techo; columnas de ladrillos verdes y naranjas. En las paredes, había fotografías de cantantes como Sid Vicious, Freddie Mercury, Joe Strummer, Pete Doherty, entre otros. El lugar tenía poca luz, lo cual aumentaba la sensación acogedora. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue un escenario cuya pared de fondo era de color morado ligeramente oscuro, y tenía una bandera gigante del Reino Unido pegada a ella.

Acababa de entrar a un _Karaoke-Bar_ de música británica.

_Fucking. Awesome_.

Me dirigí a la barra, para pedir algo de tomar. Opté por un poco de sidra, para sentirme británica. Escuché un par de conversaciones mientras esperaba mi bebida, y descubrí que hoy era noche de cantantes y bandas americanas.

Interesante. Y pensar que en este momento podría estar viendo el _Superbowl_ en casa de Hiro.

En el escenario, una chica cantaba la última parte de _Like a Virgin_, de Madonna. La gente le aplaudía, porque en verdad lo hacía muy bien. Le di varios sorbos a mi sidra mientras disfrutaba del ambiente. Kero definitivamente amaría este lugar.

De repente, el firme agarre de dos manos fuertes que me tomaban por la cintura hizo que diera un sobresalto. _What the fuck? _Y antes que pudiera voltearme para ver quién había sido el atrevido, unos labios me acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja, para luego decir con una voz muy seductora:

-No sabía que te gustaran estos lugares, _sexy_.

Aquello era definitivamente demasiado. No tanto por el atrevimiento de esa persona, ni porque aquel simple roce me hubiera causado un ligero escalofrío el cual me había gustado, oh no, sino porque aquella voz pertenecía a Shaoran Li, mi nuevo compañero de clases.

Me llevé el vaso de sidra a la boca, y lo sujeté con mis dientes, lo que me hizo poder bajar mis dos manos y posarlas sobre las suyas, para apartarlas así de mi cintura. Volví a tomar el vaso con mi mano derecha.

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con una imagen de mi compañero muy… interesante.

Shaoran llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con cuello de V, que le quedaba espectacularmente, y unos vaqueros oscuros. Tenía una cámara fotográfica colgando del cuello. La cereza en el helado, era la chaqueta de cuero negra que tenía encima.

-Creo que te has confundido de persona. –Le dije.

-Pues… déjame asegurarme. –Me regaló una media sonrisa y estudió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, con una mirada lasciva-. Una belleza de ojos verdes y pelo castaño rojizo… mmm, _nope_, definitivamente no me he equivocado.

Estos eran los momentos donde no sabía si Shaoran Li me agradaba o no. Decidí beber de mi sidra, como si aquello me diera la respuesta. Él no se demoró en iniciar una nueva conversación.

-¿Viniste con tu novio?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Amigos?

-En realidad, vine sola.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Yo sonreí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu novio te abandonó por el _Superbowl_?

Como no me esperaba aquella pregunta, no pude disimular la sorpresa y el disgusto, y mi sonrisa se borró automáticamente. ¿Cómo había adivinado?

La boca de Shaoran formó una O, y luego se convirtió en una sonrisa socarrona.

-Oh, ya veo. –Acercó su rostro al mío y sin borrar su sonrisa, me dijo-: tu novio no puede ser más imbécil, mira que abandonar a una novia como la que tiene, y dejarla a la merced de otros…

-¿Y tú? –Lo interrumpí-. ¿Ya tuviste suerte consiguiéndote una novia, Li? ¿O es que tus tácticas de conquista no te han funcionado con ninguna?

Él sonrió. La chica que cantaba _Like a Virgin_ terminó su canción y la gente aplaudió y gritó. Shaoran miró al escenario y sus ojos brillaron.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante.

Sin que yo pudiera decir nada, me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta una de las mesas vacías, cerca del escenario. Allí me indicó que me sentara y me pidió que le cuidara la cámara.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cantarte una canción. –Me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la tarima.

Yo me quedé completamente a cuadros. Sólo esperaba que la canción que tuviera en mente no fuera _Lollipop_ de Lil' Wayne.

Unos segundos más tardes, Shaoran estaba ya subido al escenario, frente al micrófono. Sin demorar más, comenzó a cantar. Y juro que aquella canción parecía haber sido escrita para la ocasión.

_Where is your boy tonight?__  
__I hope he is a gentleman.__  
__And maybe he won't find out what I know, __  
__**you were the last good thing about this part of town.**_

Sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro al notar que él no despegaba sus ojos de mí, y lo acertada que estaba siendo esa canción.

_When I wake up__  
__I'm willing to take my chances on.__  
__Hope I forget__  
__**that you hate him more than you notice**__**.**__**  
**__I wrote this for you._

Sentí, también, el peso de varias miradas sobre mí, pero no me importó. Porque Shaoran en verdad tenía una bonita voz. Y se veía infinitamente guapo y sexy mientras cantaba.

_You need him__  
__**I could be him.**__**  
**__I could be an accident, but I'm still trying.__  
__That's more than I can say for him._

Y en ese momento, sólo para variar, sólo para romper la monotonía de mi vida, deseé que lo fuera.

_Where is your boy tonight?__  
__I hope he is a gentleman.__  
__Maybe he won't find out what I know__  
__you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Someday I'll appreciate it in value__  
__Get off my ass and call you__  
__The meantime I'll sport__  
__**My brand new fashion of waking up with pants off**__**  
**__**At four in the afternoon.**_

_You need him__  
__But I could be him__  
__**I could be an accident, but I'm still trying.**__  
__That's more than I can say for him._

Porque en medio de aquel lugar tan agradable y de aquella canción de Fall Out Boy, me di cuenta que Shaoran tenía algo que a Hiro le faltaba. Ese algo que hacía que me sintiera atraída hacia él, desde el primer día, y por más que me lo hubiera negado a mí misma cientos de veces. Ese algo, que aún no había conseguido descifrar qué era exactamente.

_Where is your boy tonight?__  
__I hope he is a gentleman.__  
__Maybe he won't find out what I know__  
__**You were the last good thing about this part of town**_

Maldito fuera, _una vez más_.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Luego de finalizar mi llamada con Meiling, decidí que era hora de levantarme y hacer algo productivo por mi vida. Lo que fuera estaría bien.

Así que me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi armario, tomé mi cámara y salí en busca de algo interesante que captara mi atención lo suficiente para fotografiarlo.

Anduve un rato por las calles de Tomoeda, hasta llegar a un una calle llena de restaurantes y otros locales. Me estacioné frente a una tienda de velas y comencé mi aventura. Tomé algunas fotos de la gente, las tiendas y los pequeños restaurantes, para calentar. Me detuve en una heladería y me compré un cono del mejor sabor del mundo: chocolate. Tomé asiento en una de las mesitas de afuera, y me dediqué a disfrutar de aquel manjar.

Mientras saboreaba el delicioso cono, sentí el peso de una mirada sobre mí, así que decidí averiguar quién era la persona que me observaba con tanto ahínco.

Cuando giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda me encontré con una mirada atrayente. Eran los ojos oscuros de una chica que me sonreía seductoramente. Y como yo no era un grosero ni un maleducado, decidí corresponder al gesto. Ella amplió su sonrisa e hizo algo que me tomó ligeramente por sorpresa: se levantó de la mesa donde se encontraba y se sentó en una silla frente a mí.

Esta vez fui yo quien la observó. Era alta, de pelo marrón muy largo. Tenía unos ojos marrones muy bonitos, y una sonrisa un algo sugerente. Llevaba puesta una falda blanca corta, y un jersey ajustado azul oscuro con cuello de V. Era una bastante sexy, debo agregar.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –Le sonreí.

-Nakuru Akizuki. –Curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa-. ¿Y tú, guapo?

-Shaoran Li. –Decidí que ese era un buen momento para ser cliché, así que tomé su mano y le di un beso-. El placer es mío.

Ella no borró su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan solo?

Yo me encogí de hombros mientras probaba mi helado.

-Me gusta estar solo, –Ella alzó ambas cejas, en señal de sorpresa-, pero también disfruto la buena compañía. –Le guiñé un ojo y Nakuru me regaló una sonrisa completa.

-Tenemos algo en común, entonces.

Le obsequié mi mejor sonrisa. Había algo en ella que me hacía querer flirtearle, no sabía qué era, pero me gustaba hacerlo. La verdad es que yo no soy del tipo _ve y coquetea con todas,_ pero esta chica tenía algo que me hacía actuar así.

_Me pregunto qué será…_

-Te vi ayer en el Instituto, ¿eres nuevo, verdad?

Yo parpadeé confundido.

-¿Vas a Seijo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy en último año, igual que tú, pero en la otra clase.

-Oh, ya veo. Sí, soy nuevo, acabo de mudarme de Hong Kong.

Sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia mí, juntando los brazos, lo que me proporcionó una vista de su escote.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡A mí me encantan los chicos extranjeros! Oh, y también el helado de chocolate.

Definitivamente, esta chica no se andaba con rodeos. Se parecía a alguien que yo conocía… pero, ¿a quién?

_No lo sé, ¿quizás a ti mismo?_

Como no supe si aquello se trataba de una indirecta o de un simple comentario, decidí ofrecerle mi helado, para no pasar por grosero o por lento.

-¿Quieres un poco? –Le extendí mi cono a medio comer y ella tomó mi mano y la acercó a su boca. Y lo siguiente, hizo que mis pensamientos más sucios salieran a flote, alejando a los buenos e inocentes. Creo que Nakuru era una experta en el arte de lamer conos de chocolate de una manera sumamente sexual, mientras mira a alguien como si deseara que fuera el helado.

Cuando finalizó, se lamió los labios y me miró sugerentemente.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras.

Ella abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra, volvió a cerrarla. Pareció estar decidiendo si decirme o no lo que tenía en mente. Yo me sentí curioso. Luego de unos segundos de duda, habló:

-Oí que golpeaste a Hiro Matamiya, y que al parecer le rompiste la nariz.

Yo me reí. Así que era eso. Guao, los chismes sí que volaban en Seijo. Me encogí de hombros.

Ella sonrió-. Me imagino que sí, porque –con un movimiento suave, acarició uno de mis bíceps-, tienes unos brazos muy fuertes.

-¿Te gustan los músculos? –Pregunté con una sonrisa ladina.

-Me encantan.

Con su mano libre, me apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro. De repente estábamos muy cerca, y me encontré mirando sus labios.

-Eres muy sexy, ¿sabías?

-Tú también lo eres. Bastante, la verdad.

Ella me sonrió y se acercó aún más. Estaba noventa y cinco por ciento seguro de que iba a besarme. Y éste era el momento donde yo _a)_ me alejaba o _b)_ decidía acortar la distancia para iniciar el beso. Y la verdad es que la opción _b_ me parecía mucho más atrayente. Después de todo, yo era un caballero, y si eso era lo que ella quería, era mi deber complacerla.

-¡Oye, Nakuru! –Una voz femenina hizo que ambos nos giráramos-. ¡Ya nos vamos!

Era una chica de baja estatura y pelo corto. La reconocí inmediatamente: me había tropezado accidentalmente con ella ayer en el Instituto y su mirada había dejado muy claro que yo no era su persona favorita en el Mundo. Esperaba que no me reconociera con esa distancia.

Nakuru resopló. Yo volví mis ojos hacia ella. Entonces me di cuenta que nuestra oportunidad de beso se había esfumado. Lo cual era una pena, porque hacía cierto tiempo que no besaba a nadie.

-Supongo que nos vemos mañana en el Instituto, Nakuru.

Ella me sonrió-. Eso espero, guapo.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un beso húmedo en la comisura de los labios. Al ponerse de pie, me guiñó un ojo y se alejó. Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que se subió a un auto rojo con su amiga y dos chicas más, y desaparecieron.

Suspiré. Aquello había sido muy rápido. En serio, yo soy consciente de que tengo cierto encanto, pero nunca imaginé que fuera para tanto.

Mi helado de chocolate amenazaba con derretirse, así que me lo terminé rápidamente y me puse de pie, para continuar mi recorrido fotográfico.

Pensé en que no hubiera sido una mala idea tomarle una foto a Nakuru, después de todo, era bastante bonita. Me encogí de hombros, ya habría otros momentos.

Mientras caminaba, uno de los establecimientos llamó mi atención. Me detuve en seco y pude apreciar mejor de qué se trataba: _United Kingdom of Karaoke_. Un _Karaoke-Bar_ de música británica en el centro de Tomoeda… ¡Quién lo diría! Definitivamente, este pueblito comenzaba a gustarme. Me fijé en un anuncio que se encontraba en uno de los vitrinas: _HOY: Noche de Bandas Americanas._ Interesante.

Y así sin más, entré. Inmediatamente me sentí a gusto con el ambiente británico y musical que se respiraba en el aire. Tomé algunas fotos, de la gente en la barra, las fotografías en los muros, el techo y su decoración pintoresca, y los tres muchachos que cantaban una muy desafinada versión de _Cousins_, de Vampire Weekend.

Pronto me encontré sentado en una de las sillas de la barra con mi segunda cerveza en la mano, mientras aplaudía a dos mujeres que se acababan de bajar del escenario, luego de interpretar una impecable versión de algún éxito de aquella banda femenina encabezada por una chica rubia y una morena, cuyo nombre no recordaba. Una chica se subió al escenario, y pronto las notas de una canción conocida comenzaron a sonar. No fue sino hasta que su voz acompañó la canción que la reconocí como _Like a virgin_, de Madonna.

Miré mi reloj. Eran la ocho y media. Todavía tenía tiempo para divertirme un rato más sin pensar en que mañana me tendría que despertar temprano para el Instituto. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la esquina donde estaba la chica que atendía a los que querían cantar una canción. Compré una canción, y sorprendentemente, me dieron el turno que seguía, así que me quedé a cuadros cuando la chica me preguntó que canción quería cantar. Me dio algunas ideas, pero ninguna me convenció del todo.

Y justo en el momento cuando iba a decirle que me diera otro turno mientras decidía, la vi de lejos, como una ilusión óptica.

Al principio pensé que se trataba de eso, una ilusión óptica, un juego de mi mente. Cuando enfoqué mejor me di cuenta que, efectivamente, aquella chica de pelo castaño largo, camisa de cuadros y jeans ajustados era ella. Sakura _sexy_ Kinomoto.

Y juro que cada vez se veía más hermosa que la anterior.

Estaba sola, con una bebida en la mano y mirando al escenario muy entretenida. Decidí acercármele para sorprenderla, así que di la vuelta al lugar para poder llegarle por la espalda.

Cuando estuve frente a ella, no pude evitar posar mis manos sobre su cintura, y apretarla ligeramente. Ella se sobresaltó, lo que me hizo pensar que probablemente había venido sola, y no se esperaba que alguien la sorprendiera. Pero aquello era sólo una suposición. Decidí aprovechar el tiempo y acerqué mi boca a su oído. Sentí su olor femenino penetrarme y antes de decir nada, me tomé el atrevimiento de acariciarla con mis labios.

-No sabía que te gustaran estos lugares, _sexy_.

Ella se llevó el vaso que tenía en la mano a la boca, y sujetó el borde de éste con los dientes. Entonces sentí que sus manos se posaban sobre las mías para apartarlas de su cintura. No pude evitar sonreír.

Cuando se volteó mi sonrisa se amplió aún más. Sus ojos verdes estaban delineados con lápiz negro, y sus pestañas se veían aún más largas por el efecto del rimel.

-Creo que te has confundido de persona.

-Pues… déjame asegurarme. –No pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, descaradamente-. Una belleza de ojos verdes y pelo castaño rojizo… mmm, _nope_, definitivamente no me he equivocado.

Su semblante serio se ablandó ligeramente. Inclusive pude ver una pequeñísima sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Viniste con tu novio? –Pregunté curioso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Así que mis sospechas fueron acertadas.

-¿Amigos?

-En realidad, vine sola. –Dijo ella con seguridad.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. No me esperaba esa respuesta, pero me agradó mucho saber que no estaba con su novio. Me regaló una sonrisa al ver mi sorpresa. Entonces decidí hacer un chiste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu novio te abandonó por el _Superbowl_?

Su sonrisa de borró automáticamente y yo no pude evitar sorprenderme, una vez más. ¿En verdad ese tipo prefería ver el _Superbowl_ que salir con Sakura? Oh, aquello sí que era un acto de imbecilidad masiva.

-Oh, ya veo. –Me acerqué un poco a ella-: tu novio no puede ser más imbécil, mira que abandonar a una novia como la que tiene, y dejarla a la merced de otros…

-¿Y tú? –Interrumpió-. ¿Ya tuviste suerte consiguiéndote una novia, Li? ¿O es que tus tácticas de conquista no te han funcionado con ninguna?

Sonreí. Entonces tuve una idea. Sabía exactamente qué canción cantaría. Y fue justo a tiempo, porque la chica que cantaba _Like a virgin_ se bajó del escenario.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante.

La tomé de la mano y caminé con ella hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca del escenario. Le pedí que se sentara y le extendí mi cámara, para que la cuidara mientras yo cantaba.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó confundida.

-A cantarte una canción. –Le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí hacia la chica que colocaba las canciones. Le dije el nombre de la que quería cantar y subí al escenario.

Pasados cinco segundos, mi voz ya se escuchaba en el lugar.

Y al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sakura, supe que había dado justo en el clavo.

* * *

**Al parecer Shaoran no es el único que va directo al grano… Nakuru también se las trae. ¿Ya ven por qué Sakura piensa lo que piensa de ella? Por supuesto que Kero no se imagina que su querida **_**amigovia **_**ya le ha puesto el ojo al hijo del asesino, como cariñosamente le llama. ¿Creen que Nakuru intente seducir a Shaoran? Y de ser así, ¿creen que Shaoran se deje seducir? Quién sabe… bueno, **_**yo**_** sé… Jajaja ;)**

**Sobre la vida sexual de Sakura: este es un problema que afecta a muchas mujeres. ¿Sabían que el setenta y cinco por ciento de las mujeres ha fingido un orgasmo al menos una vez en su vida? Bastantes, ¿no creen? Es por eso que la comunicación es sumamente importante en una relación, aunque tu novio sea un idiota, como Hiro. **

**A ****EymiHime3**** y ****LadyJess****, me alegra saber que les he recordado buenos momentos con **_**Stacy's mom**_**, ¿verdad que es simplemente lo máximo? Debo añadir que me ahogué de la risa con el comentario de ****, sobre todo cuando dijiste: **_**Hiro, ojalá te quedes impotente! **_**(Que por cierto todavía estoy esperando la actualización de tu fic **_**Cuestión de Honor**_**)**

**Para ****hadita-lp****, que me preguntó cada cuánto voy a actualizar, pues, lo más probable es que lo haga una vez a la semana, o sea los sábados****, pero el fin de semana que viene no podré actualizar ya que me voy a la playa con unos amigos. Lo más seguro es que actualice el domingo en la noche, luego de regresar, o el lunes en la mañana. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus **_**reviews**_**! Se pasan de bellos con las cosas que me escriben. Un beso grande y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: Soy feliz porque ayer comenzaron mis vacaciones de mitad de año, que aunque son sólo dos semanas, yo soy feliz. ¡Yay!**

_**Canción: **__**Where Is Your Boy Tonight?**_

_**Banda: Fall Out Boy**_

_**Álbum: From U**__**nder The Cork Tree**_


	4. Teenagers

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_Dame la castidad y la continencia, pero todavía no". –San Agustín._

_**Capítulo IV: **_

"_**Teenagers"**_

_Gonna go on__, living like I never met you_

_And it'll feel wrong at first, but I think I can forget you._

_Ignore the fact that we sleep no more than three feet apart._

_I feel you now__; you're all around me, underneath me_

_You're all around me, underneath me._

_Well how was I to know_

_That what we carved in stone_

_Would be so temporary._

_Well how was I to know_

_That my first crack at love_

_Would not be the last_

_Won't be the last_

_**(Sakura)**_

La profesora de Literatura intercalaba su lectura entre la biografía de Rubén Darío, padre del Modernismo, y fragmentos de _Azul_, su obra más importante.

-_Darío aprendió a leer a los tres años y a muy temprana edad ya le gustaba escribir poesías y cuentos; de hecho, en Nicaragua se le conocía como el Niño Poeta._

Cansada de tomar apuntes y escuchar sobre príncipes azules, mundos fantásticos y situaciones irreales, me di la vuelta para buscar en mi mochila el libro que había abandonado por la mitad hacía ya tres días pero que me estaba gustando bastante, y así continuar con mi lectura.

Al girarme, me encontré con dos ojos ámbares que habían dejado de mirar a la profesora para concentrar toda su atención en mí. Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado la cual yo correspondí. Observé ciertos detalles de sus ojos ambarinos, y noté que el color era muy parecido al del Whisky. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de sus ojos eran sus pestañas espesas y ligeramente largas, pero con un toque masculino. Y sus cejas eran definidas y varoniles.

-¿Sabías que Rubén Darío aprendió francés de manera autodidacta? –Shaoran se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente, para quedar más cerca de mí-. Miguel de Unamuno, un escritor español, le dijo una vez que se tenía que quitar el sombrero, pues debajo de él se escondían sus plumas de indio. Sólo por ser americano.

-En realidad no lo sabía.

¿En serio le había dicho eso? Bastante racista, la verdad. Pero era entendible que aquel hombre sintiera envidia de un genio como Darío, que parecía definitivamente ser el sujeto más brillante de su época. Por algo le llamaban el _Príncipe de las Letras Castellanas_.

-Ahora lo sabes.

Esbocé una sonrisa pequeña-. Gracias por compartir la información.

Me dispuse a buscar el libro dentro de mi mochila, pero no lo encontré. Había una carpeta, cuatro exámenes de matemáticas arrugados –y probablemente desaprobados-, una engrapadora y una regla de treinta centímetros; pero ningún libro de Valérie Tasso.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo y suspiré. Un mechón me tapó la mitad del rostro. Estaba segura de que no lo había sacado de mi mochila, podía jurarlo ante la Biblia, pero por alguna razón, no estaba allí. Shaoran se recostó del respaldar de su silla mientras yo me frustraba y buscaba en el otro bolsillo, donde sólo encontré un paquete de chicles casi vacío y un bolígrafo rojo.

-¿Buscas esto?

Ante la pregunte, alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Shaoran. Acto seguido, posé mis ojos sobre el libro que tenía en sus manos. _Mi libro_.

-Sí, gracias. –Alargué el brazo para intentar quitárselo, pero el lo alejó de mí.

-_Diario de una ninfómana_ –leyó el título-, por Valérie Tasso. Interesante. –Abrió el libro y comenzó a hojear páginas al azar. Vi que sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa se ampliaba con cada palabra que leía-. _Muy_ interesante.

-Lo es, ya puedes regresarme mi libro, gracias por haberlo encontrado.

Él lo alejó nuevamente.

-En realidad, nunca se perdió. Yo lo saqué de tu mochila.

Aquello me molestó ligeramente. Creo que nuestros niveles de confianza no habían llegado a tal grado donde él podía revisar mis cosas a su antojo.

-¿Estabas hurgando en mi mochila? –Él asintió con la cabeza y yo fruncí el ceño-. ¿Y se puede saber quién te autorizó a meter tus manos en _mis_ cosas?

-Bueno, sí estaba hurgando en tu mochila, pero porque mi borrador se cayó dentro de ella, y como estabas concentrada tomando apuntes, decidí tomarlo yo mismo para no interrumpirte.

No sé exactamente por qué, pero le creí. Esas cosas pasaban, y yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Shaoran me ofreció el libro y yo lo tomé. Extendió su mano y me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja izquierda. Pero en vez de retirar su mano, la dejó descansar sobre mi mejilla derecha.

Y a diferencia de lo que puedan pensar, aquel gesto no me molestó, sino todo lo contrario, me agradó.

Entonces ustedes se preguntarán a qué se debe este repentino cambio de actitud de mi parte. Pues, todo comenzó anoche, luego de que Shaoran cantara en el _Karaoke-Bar_. Resultó ser que el lugar tenía un pequeño restaurante anexo, donde vendían pescado frito con papas fritas, y otros platos típicos ingleses. Y aquello fue excelente, porque tenía demasiada hambre.

Shaoran y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas y pedimos una orden para dos del famoso _Fish & Chips_. Mientras esperábamos la comida, conservamos sobre trivialidades, música, bandas y cantantes británicos, entre otros. Pero cuando llegó nuestra orden, fue inevitable tocar otros temas un poco más personales.

-¿Te gustó la canción? –Preguntó Shaoran mientras se llevaba algunas papas a la boca.

-Tienes una bonita voz. –Fue todo lo que dije. Jamás aceptaría que por un pequeño momento, deseé que él y Hiro intercambiaran papeles, sólo para variar, sólo para romper la rutina.

Él me envió una mirada que decía: _sé lo que estás pensando._

-Cuéntame, ¿tienes mucho tiempo con tu novio?

-Hoy cumplimos cuatro meses, casualmente. –Le di un sorbo grande a mi té frío y deseé que fuera Whisky o Brandy o algún licor fuerte que me hiciera embriagarme hasta olvidar que estaba de novia con Hiro.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, en vez de provocarme pensamientos _sucios, _Hiro me hacía tener pensamientos alcohólicos en los cuales quisiera olvidar lo infructuosa que estaba resultando ser nuestra relación. Un coma etílico no sonaba tan mal.

-¿En serio? –Shaoran había dejado de comer por su incredulidad. Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Ya va, espera un momento, ¿no me dijiste que tu novio se había quedado viendo _el Superbowl_? –En realidad nunca se lo dije como tal, pero me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Me llevé un trozo de pescado a la boca-. Déjame ver si entiendo: ¿estás diciéndome que hoy cumples cuatro meses con tu novio, pero él prefiere ver el _Superbowl_ que pasar este día contigo?

-La historia de mi vida.

-Wao, no te ofendas pero tu novio _en verdad_ es un idiota.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquello. Era cierto. Hiro era muy divertido, sí, muy bueno en los deportes, también, muy bueno besando, era cariñoso y me trataba muy bien, pero debo admitir que no fue precisamente por su inteligencia que me gustó.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo. –Dije luego de tragar-. ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de ti?

Él sonrió-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Me encogí de hombros-. No sé, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Tengo tres hermanas mayores. Y todas me ponen de los nervios.

Y yo que me quejaba por tener a un Touya. Pero ese jodía por tres.

-Así que eres el bebé de la familia, ¡quién lo diría! –Tomé el salero y le puse un poco más de sal a mis papas-. ¿Y por qué te mudaste a Tomoeda, prófugo de la justicia?

Los labios de Shaoran se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara que me gustó mucho. Entonces vi en su mirada que se estaba transportando al lugar de algún recuerdo que, al parecer, era muy divertido.

-Mi madre quiso deshacerse de mí. –Fue todo lo que dijo.

El bicho de la curiosidad comenzó a picarme una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué? –Le di otro sorbo a mi té frío, esta vez más corto que el anterior.

-Digamos que mi familia es muy conservadora y perfecta, y yo no soy lo que se dice el hijo modelo, sino todo lo contrario. Ya mi madre me había amenazado varias veces con enviarme fuera del país si no cambiaba mi conducta.

¿Su conducta? Sonreí.

-Oh, ya veo… pero aún no me has dicho la razón principal que hizo que tu madre decidiera echarte a la calle, ¿o es que no la hubo?

Su sonrisa pícara apareció nuevamente, y con una mano se echó el pelo a un lado de la cara.

-Es una historia larga.

-Tengo tiempo.

Shaoran me sonrió, y antes de hablar le dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

-Todo comenzó porque mis papás y los papás de mi prima Meiling, o sea mis tíos, se fueron a los Emiratos Árabes, en un viaje de supuestamente _negocios_,porque un empresario muy importante los invitó conocer su más reciente centro turístico en Dubai. Y como mi prima no tiene hermanos, sus papás le dijeron que se quedara en mi casa hasta que regresaran.

Supuse que la familia de Shaoran debía ser bastante importante en Hong Kong para que un tipo los invitara a los Emiratos Árabes de paseo.

-Mi hermana mayor estaba en su luna de miel, mis otras dos hermanas se encontraban en un concierto de Maroon 5 en Beijing, y como nuestros padres ya tenían una semana en Dubai, a mi prima Meiling se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de hacer una fiesta en la casa. –Sonrió-. Por supuesto que yo estuve de acuerdo inmediatamente. Así que ambos llamamos a toda nuestra lista de contactos, y les dijimos que podían traer a cuanta persona quisieran, que aquí había espacio y diversión de sobra.

¿Fiesta masiva sin padres? _Fucking awesome_.

-Con una de las tarjetas de crédito de mi padre compré una máquina de espuma, contraté un servicio de catering especializado en comida chatarra y compré mucho, _mucho_ licor. Eso sin mencionar el DJ, el colorante morado para la piscina, y las luces de discoteca, para ambientar la casa.

A este punto, su sonrisa tan grande y divertida que me contagié de ella. Me fijé además en los dos hoyuelos que se le formaron en las mejillas. Dios, Shaoran _en verdad _era guapo.

-Continúa, por favor. –Tomé algunas papas y me las llevé a la boca.

-Bueno, mi casa parecía el centro comercial en Navidad, estaba repleta de gente. De haber intentado meter un alfiler, te aseguro que jamás entrado. Y créeme, mi casa de Hong Kong es _grande_.

Se bebió el resto de su Coca-Cola de un golpe, y continuó con la historia.

-Por supuesto que Meiling pidió que instalaran la máquina de espuma dentro de la casa, y pensó que un exceso de agua y jabón no le vendría nada mal. Y aquí es donde la historia da un giro inesperado para sus protagonistas.

Yo sonreí. Shaoran comió dos trozos de pescado y yo más papas. La chica que nos atendía volvió a llenar nuestros vasos con sus respectivas bebidas.

-Se suponía que mis padres debían quedarse dos días más en Dubai, lo suficiente para que las domésticas de la casa limpiaran todo el desastre.

-¿Las domésticas? –Él asintió-. ¿Y ellas no iban a decirles nada a tus padres?

Él negó con la cabeza-. Oh, no. Ellas son sordas, ciegas y mudas. Además, no les conviene tener al _señorito _de la casa en su contra. Yo puedo ser muy fastidioso si me lo propongo. –Me guiñó uno de sus preciosos ojos y rió.

-Eso me consta. –Le sonreí.

-Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes, ¿sabías? –Sentí un leve sonrojo y Shaoran me sonrió galantemente-. Bueno, en realidad te ves muy bonita siempre, pero tu sonrisa te hace ver particularmente sexy, y eso me encanta.

Intenté ocultar tanto el rubor de mi rostro como mi sonrisa egocéntrica, pero estoy segura que no pude lograrlo, así que decidí reanudar la conversación.

-Me estabas diciendo que tus padres llegarían en dos días…

Él sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Bueno, Meiling y yo no contábamos con que los viejos decidirían adelantar el regreso a Hong Kong, y que además, se traerían consigo al empresario árabe y a su familia. –Alzó ambas cejas para darle dramatismo a la situación.

Yo abrí los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, anticipándolo todo.

-No… no me digas que, tus papás y tus tíos llegaron en el peor momento.

-En el mejor, diría yo. –Sonrió de manera sexy y yo tuve ganas de apretarle los cachetes-. Prácticamente estábamos flotando en espuma, el salón entero estaba lleno de ella, la música a un volumen exagerado, las luces bailoteando, y un montón de adolescentes ebrios bailando y gritando por doquier.

Comenzó a reír, probablemente ante algún recuerdo, y yo sentí que la curiosidad me mataba.

-En el preciso instante que mis padres salieron al jardín a buscarme, yo estaba parado sobre una estatua griega, a punto de lanzarme de clavado a la piscina de aguas moradas –hizo una pausa y su sonrisa sexy apareció nuevamente-, _desnudo_.

En aquel momento, mi mente me jugó una trampa.

Yo puedo apostarles a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que ninguno tiene una mente más gráfica que la mía. Es por eso que al escuchar esa última palabra, no pude evitar imaginarme a Shaoran sin ninguna prenda de ropa encima. Y aquello, debo decirles, me gustó más de lo que debería.

Esta vez fui yo quien se bebió el té frío de un golpe.

-¿Y tu prima dónde estaba en ese momento? –El único propósito de aquella pregunta era desviar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

-Indicándoles a un amigo y su novia en cuál de las habitaciones podían intimar _mejor_.

Yo sonreí.

-Creo que no hace falta mencionar que al árabe y a su esposa casi les da un infarto, al ver semejante espectáculo de pecado e insurrección, y estuvo apunto de romper relaciones con mi familia, pero mi papá logró convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

-Wao, eso sí que debió ser feo. Me imagino que tus padres quisieron asesinarte.

Él asintió-. Así es, mi madre más que todo. Lo gracioso es que tuvo que tragarse toda su verborrea hasta el día siguiente, porque yo estaba tan ebrio que era incapaz de sostener una conversación seria.

Solté una carcajada al imaginarme la escena. Juro que hubiera pagado por estar allí.

-Como ya te dije, mi madre me había amenazado anteriormente con enviarme fuera del país si no me reformaba, y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Una semana después estaba montándome en un avión rumbo a Tomoeda.

Por la forma como narró toda la historia, pude notar que aquella travesura, aunque le había costado el _destierro_ y el apartarse de su familia, le había divertido mucho. No vi ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en su mirada, sino todo lo contrario, parecía Shaoran parecía dispuesto a repetirlo.

-Pero te juro que todo valió la pena, Sakura. Porque mientras estaba allí, sobre una estatua de casi dos metros, completamente desnudo, con la brisa helándome los huesos, pude sentir mi corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho, y la sangre corriéndome por las venas. –Apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para estar más cerca de mí-. Y al sentir el agua helada en mi piel, al oír los gritos y la risa de mis amigos, al ver la mirada furibunda de mi madre, me sentí vivo. Y aunque sabía que se me venía un castigo tremendo encima, yo sólo viví el momento, disfrute de aquella sensación de frío y adrenalina, de romper las reglas y ser yo mismo. Porque, ¿sabes? Sólo se es joven una vez.

Y pude verlo con mis propios ojos, pude sentir aquel vendaval de sensaciones que Shaoran acababa de mencionar con tan solo mirar sus ojos. Porque su mirada ámbar reflejaba un amor por la vida y una libertad que yo deseé tener. Y aquello más que gustarme, me hechizó. Me encantó esa actitud irreverente con ganas de vivir y disfrutar, sin pensar en cosas malas o afligirse, porque en realidad no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Entonces sentí unas ganas tremendas de vivir alguna emoción fuerte, de tirarme en paracaídas o en _bungee_, de _sentir_, de ser irresponsable, de romper reglas: pisar el césped, masticar chicle, correr con tijeras, hablar en voz alta, salir por la entrada y entrar por la salida.

Shaoran tomó uno de los hielos de su vaso y comenzó a masticarlo.

-Así que resultaste ser todo un chico malo, ¿eh?

Él esbozó su sonrisa pícara y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante.

-Y… ¿te gustan los chicos malos?

_Me encantan_.

-Tal vez. –Me encogí de hombros y el amplió su sonrisa.

Y así fue exactamente como sucedió. Supongo que mi antipatía por Shaoran fue reemplazada por una simpatía que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo, porque algo me decía que aparte de simpatía, también había atracción.

Por eso no aparté su mano de mi mejilla. Por eso le sonreí amablemente. Por eso, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, sólo para sentir la calidez de su piel.

Sólo que no contaba con un par de ojos celosos que miraban la escena llenos de furia.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_It's in the air now, bitter tears and broken hearts__  
__**We're teenagers**__, we count the years, we think we're smart__  
__But we're not, __**we don't know anything**_

_So don't ask me where I'll go_  
_**'Cause frankly I don't know**__**  
**__**And I don't give a shit**__**  
**__Why must we all make sense?__  
__And I just won't make sense__  
__**For once I'm just gonna live**__**  
**__**I'm just gonna live**_

Por primera vez en toda mi existencia pude decir que me sentí orgulloso de mi autocontrol. De hecho, hasta ese momento pensé que ni siquiera tenía. Qué equivocado estaba.

Al sentir la mano de Sakura sobre la mía, luego de ver la sonrisa dulce que me había regalado, entraron unas ganas inmensas de besarla. Todo en ella era una invitación para tomarla de la cintura y plantarle un beso de esos que te dejan sin aire. Pero me contuve, por Dios que lo hice.

Desde nuestra conversación de ayer en la noche, cuando le conté la razón por la cual mi madre me había enviado a Tomoeda, su actitud hostil se convirtió en una simpática. Claro que tampoco era como si nos habíamos hecho los mejores amigos para siempre, pero al menos nos llevábamos bien.

Me alegraba saber que Sakura ya no se sentía incómoda alrededor de mí, y que al menos podíamos estar juntos y sostener una conversación como la gente decente. Siempre y cuando yo respetara su espacio personal y no decidiera acosarla ni incomodarla con mis comentarios sugestivos, claro estaba.

Iba a decirle que el verde de sus ojos era muy bonito, pero nuestro contacto –físico y visual- no duró mucho más, porque la profesora de Literatura se dio cuenta que los dos estudiantes que se sentaban en los últimos asientos de la fila pegada a la ventana no le prestaban atención.

-Señorita Kinomoto, señor Li –Yo aparté mi mano de su mejilla y ella se volteó rápidamente. Ambos miramos a la profesora-. Veo que están muy ocupados como para prestarle siquiera un poco de atención a mi clase.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que varios de nuestros compañeros se habían girado a mirarnos.

-No, no, yo sólo estaba… conversaba con Shao… con Li sobre la clase. –Lo cual no era del todo falso.

La profesora se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, escéptica.

-¿Por qué no me habla un poco sobre Rubén Darío, señorita Kinomoto? –Por la mirada que le envió, supe esperaba que Sakura se quedara en blanco. Pero ella tenía ciertos conocimientos, recientemente adquiridos, que compartir con la clase.

-Bueno… Rubén Darío nació en Nicaragua y es el padre del Modernismo. –Hizo una pausa-. Aprendió francés de manera autodidacta, y Miguel de Unamuno le dijo una vez que se tenía que quitar el sombrero, pues debajo tenía las plumas de indio.

El salón entero miró el rostro incrédulo de la profesora, que no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la distraída de Kinomoto. Se descruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, Kinomoto. Veo que ha investigado sobre el tema y eso me parece muy bien. Todos deberían tomar el ejemplo de su compañera.

Yo agaché el rostro para no ser visto, y comencé a reír en voz baja. La profesora abrió su libro para continuar con la lectura, pero la voz del director en los altoparlantes hizo que se detuviera. Tenía un anuncio importante que le alegró la existencia a más de uno.

-_En la próxima hora se realizará un partido amistoso de fútbol femenino, contra el Instituto Tokai, en la cancha de fútbol. Todos los estudiantes deberán asistir para apoyar al equipo._

Los gritos y celebraciones no se hicieron esperar, y el salón entero estalló en una algarabía que fue casi imposible de controlar. Volaron libros, lápices, cuadernos, y demás útiles escolares. Esto se debía a que teníamos clase de matemáticas, y el profesor tomaría una prueba sobre un tema sumamente fácil, pero que la mayoría encontraba difícil.

La profesora de Literatura suspiró e hizo que todos callaran, para luego indicarnos que nos pusiéramos de pie y saliéramos del salón _ordenadamente_.

Yo me levanté sin mucho afán, y sin darme cuenta, unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me apretaron ligeramente.

-¡Gracias, Shaoran! –El abrazo de Sakura duró tan poco que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de corresponderle-. Me salvaste de una humillación pública y de un uno de la profesora.

Yo sonreí-. Cuando quieras, preciosa.

Tomoyo Daidouji caminó hacia nosotros y nos sonrió antes de hablar:

-Guao, Sakura, no sabía que te gustaba tanto Rubén Darío.

Ella rió-. Fue Shaoran quien me dijo eso, es que en verdad sí estábamos hablando sobre la clase.

Tomoyo posó sus ojos curiosos sobre mí. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que sé algunas cosas.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y caminé en dirección a la puerta. Justo alcancé a Eriol y a Yamazaki, que conversaban animadamente sobre la liga intercolegial. En el pasillo, un río de estudiantes se dirigía muy animado a la cancha de fútbol, para ver el partido. Supuse que gran parte de aquella alegría se debía al hecho de perder clases, y no al partido en sí.

Mientras caminábamos, pude ver al chico rubio de mi salón que siempre estaba con Sakura, darle un beso en la mejilla a Nakuru.

-Eriol, Yamazaki –Ambos me miraron-. ¿Conocen a Nakuru Akizuki?

Eriol asintió con la cabeza y Yamazaki esbozó una de sus sonrisas divertidas.

-Oí que fue modelo de lencería en Francia, pero tuvo que dejar el trabajo porque intentó seducir a su jefe, un hombre casado de cuarenta años.

Eriol rodó los ojos.

-Nakuru está con Kano y Chiharu, la novia de Takashi, en la otra clase. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Decidí obviar la pregunta de mi amigo y continuar con mis averiguaciones.

-Y, ¿cómo es?

-Es una chica muy abierta. –Comentó Yamazaki con sorna.

-¿De mente?

-Y de piernas. –Soltó una carcajada que me hizo reír un poco. Eriol sólo sonrió-. Digamos que es _socialmente amigable_, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Por supuesto que sabía, a mí me constaba.

Cuando llegamos a la cancha, me senté entre Eriol y Yamazaki en las graderías para esperar a que el juego comenzara. El profesor Terada hablaba con las chicas del equipo, y reconocí a una de las jugadoras como la amiga de Nakuru, la misma que con la cual me había tropezado. También reconocí a Rika Sazaki, una chica de mi clase.

Hacía un día muy bonito. El cielo estaba de un color azul muy puro, y no había ni una sola nube en él. El sol brillaba intensamente y una suave brisa nos acariciaba de vez en cuando. Pronto las graderías estuvieron llenas de estudiantes que gritaban, otros conversaban animadamente, y algunos en las primeras gradas cantaban una canción a coro, para animar a las jugadoras.

Chiharu, la novia de Yamazaki, se sentó junto a él. Junto con ella vinieron Tomoyo, quien se sentó junto a Eriol, una chica que utilizaba anteojos y Kano. Vi a Nakuru con el tipo rubio sentados no muy lejos de nosotros. Pero no había ningún rastro de Sakura. Ni tampoco de su novio. Me encogí de hombros, probablemente se habrían retrasado.

Aproveché que Yamazaki intentaba robarle algunos Doritos a su novia para continuar la conversación con Eriol.

-Entonces –Mi amigo me miró, mientras golpeteaba sus rodillas con sus dedos-. Nakuru es una chica muy _amistosa_, ¿eh?

Eriol me sonrió-. Pues, la verdad es que sí. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

-Ayer me la encontré en una heladería y me dejó muy claro que le parezco sexy y atractivo. –Alcé ambas cejas de manera sugestiva y Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿En serio?

-Estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero su amiga –señalé a la chica con la que me había tropezado el primer día, la misma que ahora tomaba posición en el campo de fútbol-, nos interrumpió.

Eriol se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos y noté que sus ojos azules seguían igual de abiertos que antes.

-Ya va, ¿pero tú no la conocías de antes ni nada?

-No, la conocí ayer en la heladería. –Esta vez me reí al ver que la boca de Eriol formaba una o y luego sonreía-. Eso sí que fue rápido, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Bastante! Pero si no me equivoco, ella está o estaba saliendo con Kero.

-¿Kero? –Pregunté sin reconocer el nombre- ¿Te refieres al chico rubio de nuestro salón que siempre está con Sakura?

Eriol asintió.

-¿Se llama Kero?

-En realidad se llama Kerberos Kirgyakos, pero nadie le dice Kerberos porque él lo odia. Es griego, y es vecino de Sakura. Son mejores amigos desde que tenían cinco años.

Así que griego… interesante. O sea que Nakuru no había mentido cuando dijo que le gustaban los chicos extranjeros.

Dimos por finalizada la conversación al oír el pitazo que daba inicio al partido. Los primeros diez minutos pasaron sin mucha acción, hasta que en un momento, las chicas de Tokai estuvieron a punto de anotarnos un gol. Entonces una de las de Seijo le hizo un pase largo –desde la portería contraria hasta la mitad de la cancha- a Rika Sazaki, quien recibió el balón sin detenerse. Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a gritar, para animar a Sazaki.

-Tienes que ver esto, Shaoran, te va a encantar –Comentó Eriol con emoción, cuando ambos nos pusimos de pie-. Todos le llaman la jugada _Sazaki._

Rika corrió con el balón, esquivando a todas las jugadoras que se atravesaban en su camino; entonces la portera se lanzó en dirección a ella, en un intento desesperado por quitarle el balón, pero Rika le pasó por encima, y al tener la portería libre, simplemente pateó la pelota y ésta entró sin dificultad alguna.

Una ovación ensordecedora batió el Instituto entero luego de aquella jugada. La gente comenzó a cantar una canción que al parecer todos conocían, y Rika sólo reía.

Debía decir que estaba impresionado por la velocidad y los reflejos de esa chica. Aquella había sido una jugada impecable.

Eriol, al ver mi expresión sorprendida y emocionada, exclamó:

-¡Te dije que te iba a gustar! En muchos partidos nos sorprende con esa jugada, y cada vez es mejor que la anterior. Por eso la bautizaron con su apellido.

Yo sonreí. Me comenzaba a gustar el fútbol femenino.

El juego se calmó un poco, hasta que las de Tokai nos anotaron un gol. Esta vez nadie se levantó, sino que abuchearon a las jugadoras del equipo contrario.

Luego de un rato, Kerberos bajó unas gradas y se acercó a Tomoyo para preguntarle algo. Debido a la bulla, tuvo que alzar la voz para que la novia de Eriol pudiera escucharlo:

-¿Has visto a Sakura?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y le dijo algo que no pude escucha. Él asintió y bajó las demás gradas, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al edificio donde se encontraba la cafetería. Yo supuse que se había ido en busca de su amiga.

Decidí continuar mirando el partido, pero sentí un par de manos que se posaban sobre mis hombros. Y antes de poder hacer nada, una voz me habló al oído:

-Hola, precioso.

Me giré ligeramente y me encontré con el rostro de Nakuru, muy cerca del mío. Estaba de pie detrás de mí, y se había inclinado ligeramente, para poder alcanzar la altura de mi oído. Me sonreía de esa manera seductora, así que decidí corresponderle.

-Nakuru, hola, no te había visto. –Mentí.

Ella me acarició el brazo con una de sus manos.

-En cambio yo llevo todo el partido observándote. –Su mano abandonó mi brazo y se posó en mi omoplato derecho-. Tienes una espalda muy sexy, Shaoran.

Yo sonreí-. Gracias, tú también. Ayer, luego de que te despediste de mí me quedé mirándote hasta que te subiste al auto de tu amiga.

Su sonrisa se expandió. Pude escuchar una risita salir de la boca de Eriol, pero el pelo de Nakuru me impedía ver su expresión.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar donde no haya tanta gente, y así conversamos mejor? –Estaba noventa y cinco por ciento seguro de que se trataba de una propuesta indecorosa. Y, una vez más, era mi deber elegir si _a)_ le decía que sí y averiguaba mis sospechas o _b)_ le decía que no y me quedaba con la duda. Y como yo soy curioso por naturaleza, no pensé mucho antes de elegir la opción _a_.

-Seguro. –Fue todo lo que dije.

Pronto me vi arrastrado por Nakuru, que me había tomado de la mano. Y antes de abandonar las graderías, me giré para ver a mi amigo que estaba mirándome con una sonrisa incrédula. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y le dije adiós con mi mano libre.

Nakuru me dirigió al edificio donde se encontraban los salones de último año. Subimos las escaleras y entramos al último salón. Entonces me di cuenta que este era mi salón. Ella caminó hasta la ventana y miró el campo de fútbol a través de ella. Yo la seguí recosté mi cabeza del vidrio.

Nakuru se giró y me miró. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y yo le correspondí. Estuvimos mirándonos en silencio por algunos segundos, y me comencé a impacientar al ver que ella no decía nada. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que su propuesta hubiera sido indecorosa. Quizás, la chica quería simplemente conversar.

-Supongo que vas a unirte al equipo de fútbol, ¿o me equivoco?

-No lo sé, es posible, todo depende de si me aceptan. A lo mejor no me quieren dentro.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y con una mirada lasciva me recorrió de arriba abajo.

-Por supuesto que te aceptarán –Dio un par de pasos que la hicieron quedar exactamente frente a mí. Comenzó a jugar con el cuello de mi camisa-, quiero decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio no quisiera tenerte dentro?

En ese momento sentí como si alguien hubiera aumentado la temperatura del termostato del salón. Aquella había sido la indirecta sexual más directa que alguien me había dicho en toda mi vida. Entonces coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su cintura.

-¿Ah, sí? –Ella asintió y me besó el mentón repetidas veces, mientras me quitaba la corbata y la tiraba a un lado.

Yo acaricié su cintura con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, y sentí sus labios acariciarme. Intenté buscar su boca, pero no me dejó alcanzarla, y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Aquello me gustó, así que cerré los ojos. Sus manos ahora descendieron por mi espalda, y se posaron en mi trasero.

-¿Sabes? –Su voz fue un susurro-. Tienes un cuerpo muy atlético, y eso me gusta mucho.

Sentí un ligero apretón que me hizo sonreír. Llevé mis manos a su trasero y lo apreté, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara al mío. Escuché su risita divertida. Ya sabes lo que dicen: _si te tocan, toca._

Le aparté el pelo del cuello para poder darle algunas mordidas suaves. Esta vez dirigió sus manos a mi pecho y lo acarició suavemente.

-Me gustan tus pectorales, sexy –Continuó torturándome con su lengua y sus susurros, sin apartar su boca de mi oído en ningún momento-. Todo de ti me gusta.

Con un movimiento rápido, invertí nuestra posición, haciendo que ella quedara recostada de la pared. Desabotoné los primeros tres botones de su camisa, hasta que pude ver su sujetador negro. Entonces utilicé mis dos manos para acariciar sus pechos, y aquel contacto me encendió aún más.

-¿Te gusta lo que tocas? –Su voz juguetona me acarició la piel del cuello una vez más.

Yo sólo gruñí, buscando su boca. Me estaba desesperando que no me hubiera besado aún. Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo.

-¿Impaciente? –Me sonrió.

-Bastante.

Nakuru acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó suavemente. Pero yo no quería suavemente, _oh no_, ya me había calentado bastante, así que ahora quería un beso rápido y fogoso. Me mordió el labio inferior y yo bajé una de mis manos hasta su pierna derecha y la alcé para hacer que me rodeara con ella.

Quería que sintiera mi calor, mi deseo y mi desesperación, así que pegué mi cadera aún más a la suya, mientras acariciaba su muslo con una mano, y con la otra uno de sus pechos. Ella jadeó ligeramente, dándome a entender que lo había sentido.

Yo sonreí entre besos, y decidí jugar su juego.

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

Nakuru posó sus manos en mi trasero otra vez, y empujó mi cadera hacia la suya, para volver a sentirlo.

-No tienes idea. –Volvió a atrapar mi boca en un beso húmedo y efusivo. Yo repetí el movimiento varias veces.

Continuamos besándonos y tocándonos por encima de la ropa durante unos minutos más, y llegados a este punto, el calor dentro de mis pantalones se había vuelto insoportable. Y como si hubiera leído mi mente, Nakuru llevó sus manos a la hebilla de mi cinturón, y comenzó a aflojarlo, hasta que logró soltarlo. Entonces desabrochó el botón y me bajó el cierre. Y justo cuando iba a introducir su mano en mi pantalón, el sonido de una cartuchera metálica cayendo al suelo hizo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos.

Nos volteamos inmediatamente, y mi sorpresa fue casi tan grande como la frustración sexual que sentí en ese momento.

Porque ninguno de los dos la había escuchado entrar.

_**Teenagers, we don't know anything**__**  
**__Teenagers, we don't know anything, oh_

_Well how was I to know__  
__That what we carved in stone__  
__Would be so temporary__  
__Why must we all make sense__  
__And I just won't make sense__  
__**For once I'm just gonna live**__  
__I'm just gonna live_

_

* * *

_

**Lo prometido es deuda: actualización el lunes en la mañana. Como ya les había comentado en la nota de autor del capítulo anterior, el viernes me fui a la playa con unos amigos y por eso no pude actualizar el sábado.**

**Sobre el capítulo: Ahora saben la razón por la cual Shaoran se fue a vivir a Tomoeda, y creo que eso también ayudó a definir un poco mejor su personalidad, y su alma libre. Y eso es precisamente lo que Sakura quiere, aprender a vivir de esa manera, con pasión por lo que se hace, mirando la grandeza de las cosas simples.**

** Creo que Nakuru se acaba de ganar unas cuantas enemigas luego de esto... Jajajajaja. No sé quiénes la deben estar odiando más, si las fanáticas de Shaoran o las de Kero, aunque es posible que haya un empate ;) (Y claro, también están las que me odian a mí por esto) Pero yo me desentiendo y le echo toda la culpa a Nakuru y a las hormonas alborotadas de Shaoran. Después de todo, _they're teenagers..._**

**Una vez más graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias a todos por los _reviews_, son los mejores en serio. A los que no se animan a dejarme un comentario: háganlo, que yo no muerdo. Un besote a todos los que me leen.**

_**Canción: Teenagers**_

_**Cantante: Hayley Williams **_

_**Álbum: Jennifer's Body (Music from the Motion Picture)**_


	5. It's My Life

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

_**Capítulo V:**_

"_**It's my life"**_

_**(Sakura)**_

El agua fría me ayudó a serenarme ligeramente. Levanté la vista y miré mi rostro encendido reflejado en el espejo del baño. Y aquello no se debía precisamente los gritos que había dado durante el partido, porque yo ni siquiera lo había visto.

El sonido del agua saliendo del grifo me relajó. Me mojé la cara un par de veces más y lo cerré. Respiré profundo.

Había recurrido al viejo método de mojarme la cara, contar hasta diez y respirar profundo, porque sabía que si no me tranquilizaba lloraría de la rabia y frustración. El baño estaba vacío ya que todos los estudiantes se encontraban mirando el juego.

Luego de verme abrazar a Shaoran en el salón, Tomoyo me había preguntado a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud hacia él. Yo le expliqué que Shaoran me había contado su historia de por qué lo habían enviado a Tomoeda, y le comenté lo mucho que me había gustado su manera de pensar. Ella sonrió y me dijo que Shaoran nunca le había parecido mala persona.

Justo íbamos a salir del salón cuando Hiro me sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y prácticamente me arrastró consigo hasta la cafetería. Cuando logré soltarme de su agarre, me acaricié la muñeca.

Sus ojos reflejaban ira. Estaba molesto por algo que yo desconocía, pero que claramente tenía que ver conmigo.

-¿Te pasó algo? –Intenté sonar lo más dulce posible, a pesar de que no e había agradado para nada su brusquedad.

-¡Y a ti que te parece! –Agradecí que no hubiera nadie en la cafetería, porque su grito fue lo bastante alto como para llamar la atención del Instituto entero.

-Déjame corregirme, entonces –Dije sin perder la calma-, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Hiro me miró como si deseara degollarme en ese mismo instante.

-¡Maldita sea, Sakura, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy molesto!

-No, no lo sé. Y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, Hiro, sólo dímelo. No creo que sea para tanto.

Aquello debió haberlo molestado, puesto a que pude ver como abría las fosas nasales y apretaba los puños.

-¡¿Te parece poco haber coqueteado con el idiota Li durante toda la clase de Literatura?

Okay, eso definitivamente _no_ me lo esperaba. Primero, porque no tenía idea de que Hiro nos había estado observando; segundo, porque yo en ningún momento había coqueteado con Shaoran.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sakura –Tenía la mirada enfurecida y la respiración agitada-. Los vi, te volteaste para hablar con él, y se sonrieron el uno al otro varias veces. Luego puso su mano en tu mejilla y tú se la acariciaste. Y luego prácticamente brincaste sobre él. –Golpeó la pared y me miró nuevamente-. ¡Qué mierda es esa, Sakura!

Quise reír, en verdad tuve ganas de reírme a carcajadas. ¿Ese era el concepto que Hiro tenía de coquetear? ¿Sonrisas casuales y contactos físicos inocentes? ¡Aquello ni siquiera había sido una caricia, por el amor de Dios!

-Hiro –No me reí porque sabía que eso iba a enfurecerlo más-, yo no estaba coqueteando con Shaoran, simplemente estábamos hablando sobre Rubén Darío.

-¡Oh, sí claro, por supuesto que sí! –Acortó la distancia entre nosotros, quedando a escasos centímetros de mí-. Si la profesora Yumiko es una pendeja y se lo creyó, yo no lo soy. Te vi sonreírle y luego abrazarlo.

-¡Bueno, sí, eso es verdad! –Esta vez fui yo quien alzó la voz-. Le sonreí porque me dijo ciertas cosas que yo no sabía, ¿okay? Pero eso fue todo, una simple sonrisa y un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Él apretó la mandíbula y rodó los ojos.

-Ni siquiera deberías hablarle, Sakura, mucho menos sonreírle.

Su actitud estaba comenzando a irritarme en serio.

-¿Y por qué se supone que no puedo hablarle?

-¿Ves mi nariz? –Señaló su nariz golpeada con su mano derecha-. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-Ehm, ¿que Shaoran es bastante fuerte?

Hiro abrió los ojos por mi comentario y apretó los dientes. Yo rodé los ojos. Sesión de gritos número cien.

-¡No, Sakura! ¡Dice que ese desgraciado me partió la nariz! –Yo lo miré sin entender su punto-. ¡Y como yo soy tu novio, debes estar de mi lado y no hablarle!

-Un momento –Coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho y pude sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón-. Ese problema es entre tú y él, a mí no me metas porque yo no tengo nada que ver. Y si Shaoran te golpeó no lo hizo por diversión, sino porque tú y Yamazaki lo encerraron en los vestidores.

Hiro tomó mi muñeca en su mano y la apartó de su pecho rudamente.

-¡¿Y ahora tú también vas a defenderlo? ¡Veo que Tomoyo te ha lavado el cerebro por completo!

Aquel comentario hizo que me molestara más de la cuenta.

-Tomoyo no me lavó el cerebro, es sólo que no hace falta ser un genio para ver eso, Hiro –Apretó mi muñeca, haciendo que me doliera-. Y ahora te agradecería que me soltaras, me estás lastimando.

-Sakura, no me gusta que estés con él.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente que yo no tolero las escenas de celos, Hiro.

Me soltó con brusquedad y posó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Yo estaba de espaldas a la pared, y aquel gesto me hizo sentir acorralada. Hiro respiró profundo dos veces antes de hablar:

-Escucha bien, Sakura –Ya no gritaba- Li es un estúpido y no quiero que te acerques a él. He visto como te mira y eso no me gusta para nada. Estoy seguro que lo hace ara molestarme.

-Es imposible que no me acerque a él, Hiro se sienta detrás de mí.

La expresión de Hiro se endureció y yo pensé que volvería a gritar.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, precisamente. No quiero que lo mires, ni que le hables, ni siquiera para pedirle un lápiz prestado.

Este es el momento donde yo les explico que hay ciertas cosas que me ponen de pésimo humor, como las matemáticas, o cuando mi hermano Touya me molesta, cuando me mandan a callar, o que alguien no me crea si estoy diciendo la verdad. Pero hay otras que me hacen que pierda la paciencia y que sienta ira recorrer mi cuerpo, cosas como que me griten por tonterías, que me traten mal y que me prohíban hacer algo. Y eso era precisamente _todo_ lo que Hiro estaba haciendo.

-¿Son ideas mías o me lo estás prohibiendo? –Pregunté, aún un poco incrédula, aún bajo control.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Entonces sentí como si me apretaran un botón y toda la furia se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Pero no podía dejarme llevar por un impulso.

-Suéltame, Hiro. –Mi tono de voz fue tan cortante que cualquier persona con más de dos dedos de frente se hubiera alejado. Pero como se trataba de Hiro, ni siquiera se movió-. Suéltame si no quieres que te pegue.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No seas tonta, Sakura, yo…

Entonces concentré toda mi energía y mis fuerzas en propinarle un empujón que lo hizo alejarse unos buenos pasos de mí.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de prohibirme nada!

Su expresión denotaba que no se había esperado ni el empujón ni mi estallido. Entonces acogió su posición de macho alfa controlador.

-¡Soy tu novio y vas a hacer lo que yo diga, y se acabó!

-¡Tú lo que eres es un grandísimo imbécil si crees que te voy a hacer caso! –Él abrió los ojos por mi insulto y su cara adoptó una expresión furiosa-. ¡El hecho de que seas mi novio no te da el poder de prohibirme nada, Hiro Matamiya! –Intenté calmarme, pero no pude-. Juro que en estos momentos desearía que no fueras así.

-Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó nuevamente de los hombros, esta vez ejerciendo la suficiente presión para que yo sintiera s fuerza.

-Lo haré si tú lo haces también.

Él apretó la mandíbula-. No pienso hacerlo. Y por si no quedó claro, te prohíbo terminantemente que te acerques a Li. Punto.

Y aquello fue la señal que necesitaba para que mi lado ácido-provocador-agresivo-fastidioso saliera.

-Al menos Shaoran sabe como tratar a las mujeres, y no es un bruto salvaje.

Soy consciente que no debí decir aquello, pero era cierto. Hiro estaba siendo demasiado violento conmigo. Ahora era mi turno de hacerlo sentir incómodo y atacarlo con mis comentarios.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Como tenía los dientes apretados, prácticamente arrastró cada palabra.

-¿Así que además de salvaje eres sordo? –Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era inmaduro, pero no pude evitarlo. Así como tampoco pude frenar las siguientes palabras-: Y estoy segura que es mucho mejor en la cama que tú.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse por la furia, su rostro adquirió una coloración rojiza, sus fosas nasales se expandieron, y su corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho. Entonces soltó mis hombros y con su mano derecha golpeó fuertemente la pared.

-¡Maldita sea, Sakura, espero que no estés hablando en serio!

Yo lo aparté nuevamente y le di la espalda, dispuesta a terminar con esta discusión. Salí de la cafetería rápidamente y comencé a caminar a través del patio del Instituto en dirección al campo de fútbol. Escuché los pasos apresurados de Hiro detrás de mí.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Yo lo ignoré. Él aceleró el paso y con un movimiento brusco hizo que me volteara.

-¡Vas a responderme en este instante, maldita sea!

-¿En serio eres tan tonto como para no comprenderlo a la primera?

A este punto el único furioso no era él. Yo también sentía que el corazón estaba apunto de salírseme por la garganta, y sentía un zumbido aturdidor zaherirme los oídos. Odiaba que maldijera tanto.

-Que podrás ser muy bueno en la cancha, pero en la cama eres un desastre.

Otro cuchillazo para su ego de macho alfa.

Le di la espalda nuevamente y comencé a caminar. Luego de unos segundos escuché su voz furiosa gritarme:

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sólo lo dices porque estás molesta!

Me volteé violentamente y no pensé dos veces antes de gritarle, en medio del patio del Instituto, sin importarme que alguien oyera:

-¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Y cuántas veces me has oído gritar por lo bien que tiras, idiota? ¡Nunca! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque en tu puta vida te ha importado si yo la paso tan bien como tú! ¡Si no fueras tan egoísta y tan orgulloso probablemente te darías cuenta!

Y sin decir nada más comencé a correr en dirección a uno de los baños. Sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban y me nublaban la vista, así que apreté mis ojos y dejé que salieran.

Cuando entré al primer baño que vi lo primero que hice fue abrir el grifo y mojarme la cara varias veces, para intentar serenarme, porque tanta rabia no podía ser buena. Al principio dejé que todas las lágrimas brotaran, ya que necesitaba sacar esa sensación de mi sistema. Probablemente mis niveles de glucocorticoides estaban por los cielos, así que luego de unos minutos intenté tranquilizarme respirando profundo varias veces y mojando mi rostro.

Cerré el grifo y me quedé mirando mi reflejo durante algunos minutos. Escuché pasos aproximarse y me tensé al pensar que podía ser Hiro, pero me tranquilicé en el momento que el dueño de los pasos entró al baño.

-¡Sakura, por fin te encuentro! –Kero borró su sonrisa al ver mi expresión-. ¿Estás bien?

Yo acorté la distancia y lo abracé con fuerza. Él correspondió a mi abrazo y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me alegró tanto que estuviera ahí en ese momento. Se sentó en el piso y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Entonces volvió a rodearme con sus brazos. Yo recosté mi rostro de su pecho.

-Tomoyo me dijo que te habías ido con Hiro a la cafetería, y que él parecía muy molesto por algo. –Me acarició los brazos suavemente-. Y creo que no hay que ser un genio para adivinar que tuvieron una discusión fuerte, ¿o sí?

-Fue terrible, Kero. –Solté un suspiro pesado antes de hablar-. Hiro me armó una escena de celos, porque según él estaba coqueteando con Shaoran en Literatura, dijo que él era un imbécil y que yo no le podía hablar por lo que le había hecho.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Kero.

-Sí, y el caso es que Shaoran me agrada, y Hiro comenzó a gritarme que yo era su novia y debía obedecerlo y un montón de cosas así.

Kero comenzó a acariciar mi pelo delicadamente y aquello me tranquilizó. Aunque todavía tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sentía la necesidad ni las ganas de llorar.

-Entonces me alteré y le grité que era un grandísimo imbécil y que no podía prohibirme nada, que al menos Shaoran no era un salvaje bruto sin modales.

-¿En serio? –Yo asentí con la cabeza y Kero rió despacio-. Eso debió enfurecerlo, sobre todo porque cree que es perfecto.

-No tienes idea, Kero, inclusive llegué a pensar que iba a golpearme.

-¿Pero no lo hizo o sí? –Percibí la tensión en su voz-. Porque si te tocó te juro que yo mismo voy y lo…

-No, no –me apresuré a aclarar-, por supuesto que no lo hizo. Pero eso no fue todo, luego le grité otras cosas que… ¡oh, Kero, no te lo vas a creer!

Me incorporé hasta quedar a su altura y él me miró curioso. Como no dije nada durante unos segundos Kero decidió hablar:

-¿Qué le dijiste, Sakura?

-Le dije que probablemente Shaoran sería mejor en la cama que él.

Si la mandíbula de Kero no hubiera estado unida al resto de su cuerpo, probablemente hubiera tocado el piso. Sus rizos rubios brillaron por el reflejo del sol, y yo le aparté unos cuantos hacia atrás. Sus bucles siempre me habían recordado a los de Nick Jonas, pero a él parecía molestarle aquella comparación.

-¿En verdad le dijiste eso? –Su expresión me hizo reír.

-Y eso no fue lo peor. Él me preguntó qué quería decir con eso, y en pocas palabras le grité que era terrible follando y que yo jamás había… bueno, tú sabes.

Kero peló los ojos como alguien a quien acaban de confesarle un secreto oscuro y terrible. Luego me sonrió con emoción.

-¡Eso tuvo que haber sido horrible para su ego! –Me dio un beso en la frente-. Pero me alegra mucho que se lo hayas dicho, Sakura, es mejor así, que sea consciente de sus defectos y que intente arreglarlos.

¿Intentar arreglarlos? ¡Jah! Y yo era rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Pero ahora voy a tener que verlo por el resto del día, y la verdad es que no quiero! –Me llevé las manos a la cara y me mordí el labio inferior.

Kero se levantó se de repente con todo el entusiasmo del Mundo, haciendo que su entrepierna quedara exactamente frente a mi rostro.

-¡Tengo una idea!

Decidí bromear-. Eh, Kero, espero que tu idea no tenga nada que ver con sexo oral, porque no pienso…

Él se rió-. Ya quisieras, Sakura. –Me extendió su mano así que yo la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme-. Ven conmigo.

Aún sin soltarnos, salimos del baño y Kero comenzó a caminar de manera apresurada.

-¿Puedes por favor explicarme tu idea, niño genio?

-El timbre de recreo va a sonar en cualquier momento, y como tú no quieres encontrarte con el inepto de tu novio, pues, pensé que podíamos escaparnos.

-Pero cuando el portero nos vea no nos dejará salir.

Kero se giró y me sonrió-. No si salimos en auto. Puedo decirle a Eriol que nos lleve en su humilde vehículo, no creo que se oponga.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro luego de escuchar esa oración. Pero entonces sentí un ligero golpe de realidad. Gracias, Murphy, por joderlo todo _siempre_.

-Me temo que Eriol tiene que ir a buscar a sus tíos al aeropuerto después de clases, así que no se podrá.

Kero frunció el ceño-. ¿Estaban de viaje?

-¿Por qué crees que hizo la fiesta en la piscina el domingo, tonto? –Kero solo dijo _oh_.

-¿Y no conoces a nadie que tenga auto del salón?

Repasé a todas las personas de mi salón una por una, y hasta donde yo sabía las únicas que poseían un auto eran Eriol y Rika. Pero no podía contar con esta última, porque ya todos los profesores de las horas siguientes la habían visto participar en el juego, así que no podría escaparse.

El timbre del recreo sonó. Yo comencé a prepararme psicológicamente para las siguientes horas.

Cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras, Rika nos pasó por un lado como un rayo veloz.

-¡Eh, a dónde vas tan apurada! –Exclamó Kero.

Rika se giró y casi sin detenerse dijo:

-Si yo fuera ustedes, lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar al salón. –Y continuó su camino.

Kero y yo nos miramos confundidos y sin comprender. Le pregunté si había entendido algo de lo que nuestra compañera había dicho, y me dijo que no más que yo. Y justo cuando llegamos al segundo piso, tuve una visión. Sí había otra persona en el salón que tenía auto. Y de hecho, era uno amarillo muy bonito.

-Kero –Él se giró automáticamente-, Shaoran Li puede llevarnos.

Mi amigo frunció el ceño-. ¿Li?

Yo asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Recuerdas el día que me llevó a mi casa y nos viste por la ventana? –Él asintió-. Bueno…

Esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad y me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Antes de entrar al salón, Nakuru Akizuki salió de éste y yo me pregunté qué mierda estaría haciendo esa estúpida dentro de _mi_ salón. Kero le sonrió y ella le correspondió. Creo que no hace falta aclarar que la muy perra ni siquiera reparó en mí. Claro que no, no soportaría mi mirada acusadora de _sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado, pequeña zorrita_.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó mi amigo con una sonrisa de imbécil en el rostro.

_Que dijera a Tanganyka del Sur, que dijera a Tanganyka del Sur, por favor…_

-A la cafetería, ¿me acompañas?

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, supongo que nos vemos luego. –Y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Yo rodé mis ojos y aguanté mis ganas de vomitar.

Entramos al salón de clases y como era de esperarse, todos estaban en la cafetería o en el campo de fútbol, o en algún otro lugar. Sólo había una persona allí, que estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Debo decir que su _derrière_ se veía bastante bien desde ese ángulo. No era otro que Shaoran Li.

Justo lo que necesitábamos.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Rika Sazaki se agachó para recoger su cartuchera metálica sin decir nada. Nakuru y yo nos quedamos estáticos en nuestros lugares. ¿En qué momento habría entrado esta chica, que no la escuchamos?

La recién llegada nos miró como si lamentara habernos interrumpido.

-Oh, por favor no se detengan, continúen en lo suyo. Sólo vine a buscar esto –Señaló su bebida energética y su pequeña toalla-, por eso no hice ningún ruido al entrar, no queriendo interrumpirlos. Lamento haber tumbado al suelo la cartuchera en un descuido.

Nos echó un breve vistazo de arriba abajo. Y supongo que debió haber notado que tenía el pantalón semiabierto y que mi _amiguito_ estaba despierto, por la manera como se sonrojó luego de recorrerme con sus ojos. Apartó la mirada, avergonzada, y caminó hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, dijo:

-Les aviso que el juego ya finalizó y el timbre del recreo está por sonar, así que si fuera ustedes continuaría en otra parte, porque los demás deben estar por llegar.

Y se marchó. Nakuru y yo nos miramos aún sin entender nada. Entonces ella esbozó una sonrisa divertida y me despeinó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunté, un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-Tu cara de pocos amigos, pero me sigues gustando mucho.

Comenzó a acomodarse el uniforme.

-Espero que podamos continuar esto en algún otro momento. –Comenté yo, con mi mejor sonrisa sexy.

-Nunca dejo las cosas a medias. –Luego de guiñarme un ojo, me dio un beso francés corto y salió del salón.

Suspiré. Me acomodé los pantalones y recogí mi corbata del suelo, mas no me la puse. Golpeé mi frente con el vidrio de la ventana un par de veces. No me gustaba quedarme con las ganas.

Escuché pasos y voces, y con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que dos personas entraban al salón, pero yo no estaba con ánimos de saludar a nadie.

-Shaoran. –Al escuchar mi nombre, me giré automáticamente. Me sorprendió encontrarme con Sakura y su amigo griego, Kerberos Kirgyakos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Hola, preciosa.

Ella me sonrió-. ¿Tienes planes para más tarde?

Parpadeé confundido. ¿Sakura quería salir conmigo?

-¿Te refieres a después de clases?

-Se refiere a luego del recreo. –Aclaró Kerberos.

Sentí que mi rostro se desencajaba por la confusión. Después del recreo teníamos clase de historia.

-Pues… hay clase de historia y luego de…

-¿Quieres escaparte con nosotros? –Su pregunta me tomó completamente desapercibido. ¿Escaparse, había dicho?

-¿A dónde van a escaparse que no me invitan? –Los tres nos giramos al mismo tiempo, para ver a la persona que acaba de llegar. Tomoyo tenía el rostro levemente rojo, probablemente debido al sol y a los gritos que había pegado durante el juego.

-Todavía no lo sabemos. –Comentó Kerberos con una sonrisa-. Aún estamos esperando que Li se decida a acompañarnos. Después de todo, es él el que tiene el auto.

-Por favor, llámame Shaoran. –Después de todo, los amigos de Eriol y Sakura también eran mis amigos-. ¿Por qué quieren escaparse?

Sakura se apresuró a hablar-: Porque no queremos asistir a las demás clases. –Como una niña pequeña agarró la manga de mi camisa y comenzó a halarla-. Por favor, por favor, ¿por favor?

Creo que ni por todo el oro del mundo hubiera podido resistirme ante aquella mirada suplicante y hermosa. Le regalé una sonrisa.

-Si me lo pides de esa manera, no puedo negarme, linda. –Caminé hasta mi asiento y tomé mi mochila-. ¿Qué están esperando ustedes para tomar sus cosas y largarnos?

Kerberos y Tomoyo se apresuraron a recoger sus respectivas mochilas y demás neceseres. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejó salir un gritito de emoción, precedido por un abrazo fuerte el cual, esta vez, tuve tiempo de corresponder.

-¡Gracias, Shaoran, tú sí que eres el mejor! –Aspiré su perfume y deseé que ese abrazo no terminara nunca.

-Cuando quieras. –Ella se separó de mí y antes de recoger sus cosas me dio un beso en la mejilla. A juzgar por la mirada divertida que me envió Kerberos, debí haber puesto una cara de imbécil luego de aquel gesto inesperado.

Kerberos y Tomoyo fueron los primeros en salir del salón, para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún profesor en el pasillo que nos preguntara a dónde nos dirigíamos con todas nuestras cosas. Cuando el rubio nos hizo una seña, Sakura y yo salimos también. Bajamos las escaleras sin mucha prisa, y cuando llegamos abajo Kerberos nos detuvo y posó sus ojos en mí:

-Shaoran, ¿dónde aparcaste tu auto?

Yo no necesité pensar mucho antes de responder:

-En los estacionamientos que están cerca del gimnasio.

Mis tres acompañantes se quejaron automáticamente. Tomoyo dijo algunas cuantas cosas que no logré entender, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y Kerberos rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué tan lejos, estás loco?

-Bueno, es que hoy llegué temprano y quise estacionarme allí. Además, tenía ganas de caminar.

El chico bufó-. Tendremos que atravesar el campo de fútbol para llegar hasta allá. Sería mucho más fácil si hubieras aparcado el auto más cerca, pero que más da.

Nos escabullimos por los pasillos como pudimos, hasta que llegamos al complejo que estaba casi en frente del campo de fútbol. Ya no había ni una sola persona en los al rededores, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Bien –Kerberos se volteó y nos miró a los tres-. Al parecer Murphy está de nuestro lado, pero no podemos confiarnos, así que este es el momento donde corren como si no hubiera un mañana. Si logramos cruzar el campo sin que nos pillen, habremos salido airosos.

-Ehm, Kero, no creo que sea buena idea atravesar el campo –La preocupación en la voz de Tomoyo era evidente-, me parece que sería mejor si tomamos otro camino.

El aludido frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué? –Tomoyo miró su reloj y justo cuando abrió la boca para responder su amigo la interrumpió-. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vamos a ir por aquí y punto.

Los tres asentimos y antes de decir nada, nuestro líder se echó a correr. Tomoyo le imitó, pero en vez de tomar su mismo camino, corrió por las graderías. Sakura sí siguió los pasos d su amigo. Y yo me quedé estático en mi lugar, sin saber exactamente hacia que lugar correr.

Sakura, al darse cuenta de que yo no me había movido, se devolvió y me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome con ella.

-¡Shaoran, apúrate!

Y nos echamos a correr. Me sorprendió el hecho de que corriera tan rápido, tanto, que inclusive logramos pasar a Tomoyo y alcanzar a Kerberos. Y justo en el momento que llegamos a la mitad del campo, los aspersores se encendieron, empapándonos.

Sakura soltó un gritito de sorpresa y yo me eché a reír, aún sin detenernos.

-¡Les dije que no era buena idea! –Exclamó Tomoyo desde las graderías.

-¡¿Y tú cómo sabías que los aspersores iban a encenderse justo en este instante! –Preguntó Kerberos, tras haberse detenido por la sorpresa.

-¡Pues porque siempre los encienden los miércoles a esta hora!

En el momento que mi mirada chocó con la de Sakura, nos echamos a reír. Entonces ella se soltó de mi mano y comenzó a dar vueltas en medio del campo, mientras cantaba _It's raining man_.

-_Oh, it's raining man, Hallelujah, It's raining man, amen!_

Yo no pude evitar reírme ante aquello, y deseé inmensamente tener mi cámara conmigo. Y entonces recordé que, efectivamente, estaba en mi mochila. La saqué con cuidado de que no se mojara mucho y simplemente le tomé algunas fotografías a Sakura, sin prestar mucha atención a qué lente estaba puesto.

Tomoyo se había sentado en una de las gradas para reírse de nosotros y Kerberos se había detenido, simplemente a observar la escena.

Guardé la cámara y me pasé la mano por el pelo, para llevarme el flequillo completamente hacia atrás.

De repente escuchamos una voz que nos gritaba a lo lejos

-¡Muchachitos del demonio! –Los cuatro nos giramos hacia la izquierda, para encontrarnos a uno de los conserjes del Instituto, que nos gritaba mientras alzaba un rastrillo-. ¡Van a arruinar mi césped y sus uniformes!

Tomoyo se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a reír

-¡El temible señor Chang! ¡Todos corran por sus vidas!

Entonces reanudamos nuestra carrera, ahogados de la risa. Llegamos a mi auto casi enseguida y yo lo abrí rápidamente para que todos pudieran subirse. Tomoyo y Sakura se sentaron atrás, mientras que Kero tomó el asiento del copiloto.

Encendí el motor y salimos sin problema alguno. Cuando estuvimos en la calle, abrí el _sunroof_ del auto, y decidí mantener las ventanas abajo.

-¿A dónde quieren ir, mis queridos prófugos? –Pregunté mientras encendía la radio. Kerberos se ofreció a buscar alguna canción buena.

-Así mojados no creo que nos dejen entrar a muchos lugares, pero…

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa, Shaoran? Allá podemos secarnos y decidir mejor a dónde queremos ir. –Sakura hizo aquella pregunta con tanta confianza y naturalidad que no pude negarme.

Asentí con la cabeza. Entonces Kerberos detuvo su búsqueda en una de las emisoras. Había encontrado la canción perfecta.

-Oh, Saku, ¡hazme el honor de escucharte cantando esto!

Sakura parpadeó confundida, hasta que reconoció la voz de la Stefani Joan Germanotta, mejor conocida como Lady GaGa:

_You know that I love you boy.__  
__Hot like Mexico, rejoice.__  
__At this point I gotta choose,__  
__nothing to loose._

Entonces soltó un gritito de alegría y comenzó a cantar como si estuviera en un concierto. Kerberos se había girado completamente para observar a su mejor amiga imitar a GaGa. Tomoyo no tardó mucho en unírsele:

_Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Alejandro.__  
__I'm not your babe.__  
__I'm not your babe, Fernando._

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y Sakura se puso de pie y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por el _sunroof, _mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.__  
__Just smoke one cigarette and hush.__  
__Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro.__  
__Alejandro.__  
__Ale-ale-jandro.__  
__Ale-ale-jandro._

Entonces me giré y pude contemplar a ambas chicas. Tomoyo estaba echada en el asiento trasero, mientras utilizaba su celular como micrófono. Y Sakura se meneaba de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta de la sensualidad que desbordaba. Su camisa se había transparentado y se le pegaba a la piel. Pude ver que su sostén era de color morado. Entonces bajé la mirada y me fijé en sus muslos, aún húmedos y atrayentes. Juro que comencé a sudar.

-Creo que verde significa avanza. –La voz de Kerberos me hizo volver a la realidad.

Miré al frente y me fijé que el semáforo se había puesto verde. Pisé el acelerador y seguimos con nuestro camino. Lo miré de reojo y se estaba riendo, pero no de sus amigas, sino de mi expresión de idiota.

_Don't bother me.__  
__Don't bother me, Alejandro.__  
__Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Fernando._

Durante el resto del trayecto hasta mi casa, temí por mi vida y la de mis acompañantes. Me era inmensamente difícil concentrarme en el camino sabiendo que detrás de mí estaba la chica más sensual que había visto en toda mi vida, con una camisa blanca mojada y pegada al cuerpo. Y que, además, bailaba como Lady GaGa.

Para mi sorpresa y orgullo personal, pronto estuvimos en mi apartamento, sanos y salvos. Les ofrecí toallas a Kerberos y a Sakura, para que se secaran. Le presté una camiseta roja a Kerberos y a Sakura una sudadera gigante de los _New York Giants_, mientras sus camisas se secaban en la secadora.

-¿Qué hora es?

Tomoyo miró su reloj-. Son apenas las once, deberíamos salir a por un _brunch_.

-¡Vayamos a La Casa del Tío Jack! –La exclamación de Sakura hizo que todos la miráramos-. ¿Qué dicen?

_La Casa del Tío Jack _de Tomoeda era un restaurante de desayunos relativamente grande, muy famoso por sus deliciosos panqueques, waffles, huevos revueltos y tocino. Nos sentamos en una mesa de esquina, con unas ventanas grandes que daban a la calle. Yo pedí una orden de de tocino, panqueques con chispas de chocolate y Nutella. Tomoyo pidió Waffles con crema, fresas, y tocino. Sakura pidió panqueques de banana y huevos revueltos. Pero Kerberos tenía algo muy grande en mente.

-Yo voy a tomar el reto del tío Jack.

La muchacha que nos estaba atendiendo le anunció a todo el restaurante que en la mesa número cinco alguien iba a ordenar _La Montaña de Panqueques del tío Jack_, que, según entendí, consistía en muchos panqueques. Si ganabas el reto, no te cobraban el plato y te pondrían en el álbum y en la pared de los campeones. Entonces uno de los empleados comenzó a golpear una campana y todos los comensales se giraron a mirarnos. Una de las meseras le colocó un babero con estampado de leñador a Kerberos y un sombrerito de cartón. La muchacha que nos atendía regresó con un libro que tenía en la portada el dibujo de un leñador con la panza llena.

-Este es el álbum de los campeones, aquí están todos los que han sido capaces de vencer el reto.

Comenzamos a mirar las fotografías. La mayoría de las personas que allí estaban eran hombres gordos, pero de vez en cuando se veía uno que otro delgado por aquí y una mujer por allá. Todos tenían la misma expresión de triunfo, como quien acaba de ganarse algo muy importante. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Tomoyo y Sakura se adueñaron del libro y no me permitieron ver algunas fotos.

Comencé a especular sobre cuán grande podría ser aquella montaña de panqueques y cuántos podría llegar a comer Kero. Pero no hizo falta mucha hipótesis sobre el asunto, ya que minutos más tarde nos trajeron el pedido.

Tanto mi plato como los de Sakura y Tomoyo, a pesar de ser abundantes, tenían un tamaño decente y consumible por una persona normal, pero _no_ el de nuestro querido grieguito. _La Montaña de Panqueques del tío Jack _era un plato de proporciones bíblicas. Consistía en una montaña de trece panqueques gordos, grandes y jugosos, de sabores diferentes. Dos clásicos, dos de banana, dos de fresa, dos de chispas de chocolate, arándanos, _blueberries_, chocolate, café y mantequilla de maní. Todo cubierto de sirope de fresa, caramelo y chocolate, crema batida, fresas y bananas. Kerberos ordenó una jarra jugo de naranja para tomar.

Yo lo miré como si hubiera enloquecido. Aquello era simplemente _demasiado_. Es decir, parecían panqueques con esteroides. Con tan sólo tres o cuatro ya estaría lleno. Pero eso no era todo, no sólo tenía que comerse absolutamente todo lo que estaba en el plato, sino que además tenía que hacerlo en un tiempo menor a veinticinco minutos.

Y justo en el momento que uno de los meseros sonó la campanita que daba inicio al reto, Kerberos comenzó a comer. Tomoyo, Sakura y yo no tardamos en hacer lo mismo con nuestros platos. La gente aplaudía y animaba a nuestro amigo a que comiera más y más.

Luego de los primeros diez minutos, Kerberos ya se había comido cerca la mitad de su plato, más o menos igual que nosotros. Lo irónico es que no parecía estar apurado por acabar. Es decir, sí comía a un ritmo un poco más rápido que nosotros, pero no se atragantaba con la comida. Masticaba todo varias veces y parecía disfrutarla.

Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura se veían tranquilas, como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Parecía que aquella situación fuera completamente normal en sus vidas. Yo no entendía a qué se debía esa paz y ese orden en la mesa, si había un comensal que participaba en el reto del tío Jack, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Pasados ya quince minutos, Kerberos había devorado gran parte de su plato. Yo estaba a punto de terminar, al igual que mis otras dos acompañantes. Kerberos pidió otra jarra de jugo de naranja.

Sakura conversaba con Tomoyo acerca de un viaje a la playa que habían hecho el año pasado, y de las ganas que tenían ambas de repetirlo.

Faltando tan sólo tres minutos para que se acabara el reto, Kerberos engulló la última fresa de su plato, y bebió todo el jugo de naranja que quedaba, directamente de la jarra.

Yo parpadeé muchas veces, aún sin comprender a qué se debía tanta naturalidad. Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron y le aplaudieron en el momento que todos en el restaurante gritaron y felicitaron a nuestro amigo por haber finalizado el reto.

Uno de los meseros le preguntó su nombre. Al oírlo, se dirigió a la chica que nos estaba atendiendo y le mostró una lámina metálica no muy grande con algunas cosas escritas en ella. La chica miró a Kerberos un poco sorprendida y abrió el álbum de los campeones. Pareció estar buscando una foto en específica.

-La primera es la fotografía quince, la segunda es la veintitrés.

Miré a Kerberos sin comprender, y luego posé mis ojos en la chica, que había dejado escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Entonces miró a su compañero y él asintió con la cabeza.

Yo seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que Tomoyo decidió iluminarme:

-Esta no es la primera vez que Kero toma el reto –Comentó.

-¿Ah, no?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le pidió el álbum a la chica antes de que se fuera. Buscó la foto número quince y en ella vi a un chico de pelo rubio y corto, de ojos dorados y expresión divertida. Leí el nombre debajo de su fotografía y, efectivamente, decía Kerberos Kirgyakos. Luego pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la número veintitrés, y allí también estaba Kerberos, sólo que con unos rizos bastante abundantes.

Abrí los ojos y la boca con incredulidad. No podía ser posible que alguien hubiera roto ese reto no una, sino _tres_ veces. Pero lo era, y yo estaba sentado al lado de esa persona.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar y una fila de meseros salió con gorros de fiesta, trompetas, charrascas sonadores y otros instrumentos sonoros y de fiesta. Echaron papelillos al aire y todos en el restaurante aplaudieron al tres veces vendedor del reto del tío Jack. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: un año de desayunos gratis en cualquier _Casa del Tío Jack _del Mundo.

Le tomaron un par de fotos para la pared y el álbum de los campeones.

Luego de una pequeña celebración salimos del restaurante. Kerberos tenía uno de esos pines redonditos que decía _YO ROMPÍ EL RETO DEL TÍO JACK_, un certificado de desayunos gratis y una placa de Campeón.

Mientras caminábamos en dirección yo seguía bastante impresionado por todo aquello, y Kerberos pareció notarlo.

-¿Es que acaso en Hong Kong no comen panqueques? –Preguntó sonriéndome.

-Sí comen, pero nadie como tú. Te has ganado mi respeto, Kerberos.

Él borró su sonrisa automáticamente y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Escucha, Shaoran, me pareces un tipo agradable y me caes bien, y si quieres que eso continúe así, nunca vuelvas a llamarme Kerberos, ¿okay?

Recordé que Eriol me había dicho esta misma mañana durante el partido que a _Kero _no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre, y que prefería su apodo.

-Lo siento, Kero.

Él volvió a sonreír-. Así está mucho mejor. Por cierto, necesito recostarme, así que esta vez me sentaré en el asiento trasero y bueno, así tú podrás sentarte junto a…

Miró a Sakura y alzó ambas cejas de manera sugestiva. Yo sonreí.

-¿Se nota mucho que me gusta, verdad?

Él rodó los ojos-. No es como si hicieras algún esfuerzo por disimularlo.

Era cierto. Kero y Tomoyo se sentaron en la parte de atrás y Sakura se sentó en el asiento del copiloto junto a mí. Yo le sonreí y ella me correspondió.

-¿A dónde quieren ir ahora, camaradas?

-Apenas doce y media, así que hay mucho tiempo. –Comentó Sakura-. Aunque propongo algo tranquilo porque alguien aquí consumió cerca de diez kilogramos de comida.

Kerberos se recostó del regazo de Tomoyo.

-Por mí hagan lo que les de la gana, yo sólo quiero diez minutos de descanso.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine? –Yo me giré para ver a Tomoyo y Sakura hizo lo mismo-. Dentro de media hora comienzan los matinés y están anunciando películas buenas.

-Por mí está bien. –Opinó Kero.

-Yo digo que sí. –Dijo Sakura.

-Al cine, _chauffeur_. –Indicó Tomoyo con un impecable acento francés.

_**(Sakura)**_

_El Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button_ era una película bastante larga, pero de esas que te enganchan desde el primer momento y tú no quieres perderte ni un detalle, porque si lo haces comienza a volverse confusa.

Agradecí al Cielo aquello, ya que así podía concentrarme en la película y no en mirar a Shaoran. Creo que aunque quisiera no podría explicarles lo difícil que había sido para mí no mirarlo mientras almorzábamos, o en el camino al cine o mientras estábamos sentados esperando que comenzara la película. Porque no existían palabras para describir lo guapo que se veía con el flequillo peinado hacia atrás

Tenía que admitirlo, Shaoran me gustaba. Me gustaba su pelo rebelde, sus espectaculares ojos ámbares y pestañas largas, sus labios sensuales y atrayentes, su mentón masculino, su altura, el color de su piel, etcétera.

Y ahora que Hiro me había prohibido mirarlo, tocarlo y hablarle, se había vuelto mil veces más atractivo. Además, tenía ese encanto y ese carisma tan natural en él que… _Oh, Dios_, perdóname por tener pensamientos impuros. Se sentía tan bien hablarle, sonreírle, sabiendo que estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario que Hiro me había ordenado.

_Fuck it. _Me dije a mí misma. Yo le hablaba a quien me diera la gana y punto.

La película estaba a punto de terminarse, y llegados a este punto no había vuelta atrás para las lágrimas. Honestamente, yo suelo llorar con las películas y los libros que me conmueven bastante. Y la verdad es que estando allí sentada, mirando como Benjamin envejecía de edad, pero rejuvenecía físicamente, y observando a Daisy cuidar de él como la madre y amante que era, me ablandaba demasiado.

-¿Necesitas un abrazo? –El susurro de Shaoran había sonado tan dulce que cualquiera que nos hubiera escuchado habría pensado que éramos una feliz pareja de novios.

Me sequé varias de las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera que me había prestado y asentí con la cabeza. Él me sonrió, levantó el apoyabrazos y me estrechó en un abrazo cálido y agradable. Yo recosté mi cabeza de su pecho.

-Mmm… hueles muy bien.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos ámbares de Shaoran, que me miraban con una profundidad náutica. Acarició mi labio inferior con dos de sus dedos y yo quise cerrar los ojos, pero no me atreví. Subí una de mis manos hasta su mejilla, y la acaricié despacio.

-Sakura…

Su manera de pronunciar mi nombre, _oh_, como si fuera su palabra favorita en todo el Mundo. De repente no había nadie más en toda la sala de cine. Sólo Shaoran y yo, nuestros corazones latiendo fuertemente, nuestros labios tan cercanos…

-Shaoran…

Él comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, muy lentamente, y yo cerré los ojos. Entonces sentí el glorioso contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, y me olvidé completamente de mi nombre y apellido. Aquel gesto tan ínfimo, nuestros labios unidos en una caricia casi inocente, no duró mucho, porque el carraspeo de garganta más inoportunito de la historia hizo que nos separáramos.

-No sé si lo notaron, pero la película ya terminó.

Me incorporé automáticamente, quedando de pie frente a Shaoran. Entonces noté que las luces de la sala se habían encendido y que la poca gente estaba saliendo. Miré a Kero, quien había osado interrumpir mi momento de unión labial con Shaoran, y su sonrisa dejaba ver que aquello lo había divertido.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente alguna burla, pero no se lo permití.

-Cállate. –Espeté de mala gana.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida y sólo escuché una risita detrás de mí. Estúpido Kero. Tomoyo me alcanzó y pude notar que estaba intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-Veo que Shaoran y tú son bastante _cercanos_.

No me gustó para nada la manera sugestiva que utilizó para decir aquello, ni mucho menos el énfasis descarado que había empleado en _cercanos_. Ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Me crucé de hombros y caminé en dirección a las escaleras eléctricas.

-Oh, bueno, es sólo que se veían muy acaramelados y pues… no sé, creí que eso significaba algo.

Me detuve en seco y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo, quedando ligeramente más adelante que yo.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, Tomoyo Daidouji?

Mi prima puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Se dieron un beso, _Sakura Kinomoto_, eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior y me sentí como la propia estúpida por intentar ocultarle algo tan obvio a mi mejor amiga.

-¡Ay, Tomoyo! –Exclamé desesperada y retomé el camino-. Me moría de ganas por besarlo, pero al mismo tiempo agradezco la interrupción, ¿te imaginas si Kero no hubiera tosido? ¡Oh, por Dios, quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido!

Tampoco era como si Shaoran y yo éramos pandas en época de apareamiento que no podían controlar sus impulsos carnales, pero ustedes comprenden mi punto. Mi desesperado punto.

Al llegar abajo me fijé que los dos chicos estaban a penas comenzando a bajar por la escalera eléctrica.

-Lo que pasa es que te gusta Shaoran, por eso te dejaste llevar.

-¡Pero Tomoyo, yo tengo novio!

Mi prima rodó los ojos-. Desgraciadamente.

Su comentario fue más para ella misma, pero pude escucharlo perfectamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella me miró como pensando si decírmelo o no. Al final se decidió a hablar.

-Sabes que yo nunca estuve cien por ciento de acuerdo con esa relación, Sakura.

Era verdad. Tomoyo formaba parte del grupo que pensó que yo jamás daría mi brazo a torcer ante Hiro. Cada uno por razones diferentes. Mi prima me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que Hiro estaba lejísimos de ser mi tipo, y que si yo había aceptado ser su novia había sido por esa chispa divertida que está en al aire cuando te gusta una persona, pero nada más.

Y tenía razón. Dios, no sé cómo hacía pero siempre tenía razón. Hiro me gustaba físicamente, sí; me parecía un chico gracioso y me divertía mucho con él, también; me trataba bien, era cariñoso y muy bueno besando, ajá; pero hasta ahí llegaba el asunto. Porque yo no podía entablar una conversación seria con él.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, siempre salíamos a los mismos lugares, hacíamos las mismas cosas y hablábamos de los mismos temas. Y el sexo, oh, no me hagan comenzar con eso. No es que las tuviera contadas, pero todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho había sido en la posición del misionero. Y, _dude_, yo no tengo nada en contra de esa convencional posición, pero hay miles, ¡por el amor de Dios!

-Créeme que yo tampoco estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo, Tomoyo.

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, antes de que Shaoran y Kero nos alcanzaran. Se les veía muy animados conversando sobre algo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó mi prima.

Yo suspiré-. Me refiero a que cada vez que me siento a analizar mi situación sentimental, me entran unas ganas enormes de pegarme un tiro. –Tomoyo abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero yo no la dejé-. Le dije que sí a Hiro porque estaba segura que él iba a darle emoción y adrenalina a mi vida, y la verdad es que lo único que me da son unas terribles ganas de beber hasta quedar inconsciente.

Tomoyo se rió y me abrazó. Yo le correspondí.

-Y luego de lo de hoy, no lo sé, Tomoyo, estoy considerando seriamente en terminar mi relación con Hiro, porque…

-¿Qué pasó hoy? –Su mirada seria hizo que detuviera mi parloteo. Entonces recordé que aún no le había dicho nada sobre mi pelea con Hiro en la cafetería.

Suspiré.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido, con lujo de detalles, mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Tomoyo sólo pelaba los ojos por la sorpresa, o me hacía preguntas del tipo: ¡quéeeeeeeeeeeee! Ustedes saben, lo típico.

Cuando llegamos al auto de Shaoran yo ya había finalizado con mi historia y Tomoyo, a diferencia de lo que yo esperaba, no se mostraba sorprendida, sino más bien divertida. Y aquello me desconcertó. En serio. Parecía que Kero y ella se alegraban de mi pelea con Hiro, pero yo no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

Es decir, sí, yo sabía que ninguno de los dos era fan de mi relación con Hiro, pero de ahí a alegrarse por una discusión nuestra, pues, ya era algo diferente. O tal vez no. Mierda, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Sí, sí, ya sé, ya lo sé. No hace falta que me lo repitan. No es complicado, pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Oh, por Dios, o sea que yo aparte de anorgásmica, era ciega. Sí, eso era. De hecho, cuando me preguntaran qué era o qué hacía, tendría que responder eso. No podía responder que era estudiante, porque eso era poco original. Pero tampoco gozaba de una profesión, así no podría decirlo. Y tampoco podía decir que era una hija o una hermana, porque miles de personas en el mundo lo son. Así que la próxima vez que alguien me preguntara: ¿qué haces? O, ¿a qué te dedicas? O, ¿qué eres? Yo diría: Hola, soy ciega. Y anorgásmica. Adiós.

Sí, sí, eso también lo sé. La falta de buen sexo jode la mente.

Dejé salir mi suspiro número mil y abrí la puerta del auto en cuanto Shaoran desactivó la alarma. Tomoyo se subió conmigo a la parte de atrás y Kero y Shaoran ocuparon los puestos de piloto y copiloto, respectivamente.

-¿Vas a dejarlo conducir tu auto? –Mi pregunta sonó más chocante de lo yo hubiera querido.

Shaoran asintió-. ¿Por qué? ¿Maneja muy mal?

-Oh, no –Comentó Tomoyo, divertida-, pero si quieres que lleguemos sanos y salvos, pues, Kero no es la mejor alternativa.

-Vamos, chicas, no sean aguafiestas, el hecho que a mí me guste la velocidad más de la cuenta no significa que sea malo conduciendo. –Aclaró Kero, encendiendo el motor.

Shaoran se pasó los brazos pro detrás de la cabeza.

-Con tal que no me lo choques, yo soy feliz.

Kero esbozó una sonrisita de complacencia. Noté que pronto estuvimos en la calle, y que mi mejor amigo parecía conocer muy bien la ruta a donde nos dirigíamos.

-¿A dónde nos llevas, _chauffeur_? –Preguntó Tomoyo adelantándoseme.

-Sorpresa.

-Anda, no seas así, dinos a dónde vamos. –Insistió mi prima.

-¿Qué caso tiene que les diga, si es una sorpresa?

Yo me sonreí a mi misma con maldad. Sabía como hacer que hablara.

-Queremos saberlo, _Kerberos_.

Agradecí mentalmente que hubiéramos llegado a un semáforo, porque Kero se giró inmediatamente al oír la mención de su nombre. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.

Yo no borré mi sonrisa-. ¿Vas a decirlo ahora?

Él negó con la cabeza y se volteó.

-Dale, Kerberos, por favor.

Tomoyo tenía la boca tapada con las manos, pero aún así podía escucharse su risita divertida. Shaoran se había girado ligeramente para mirarme.

-Sakura –La voz de Kero fue cortante y seria-. Te dije que no me…

-Puedo usar tu segundo nombre, si quieres.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como apretó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos con lo que parecía ser furia.

-¡Esto es extorsión! –Golpeó el timón del auto.

-Y de la buena. –Comentó Shaoran riendo-. Díselo ya si no quieres que nos enteremos de tu segundo nombre.

Kero miró a Shaoran un poco molestó y luego bufó.

-Vamos al parque de diversiones. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Entonces yo sonreí satisfecha.

Sí, _muy_ feliz.

_**(Shaoran)**_

La risa de Tomoyo fue lo que me hizo estallar a mí. Pronto ambos nos encontrábamos riendo a carcajadas, como dos locos desquiciados, ella acostada boca arriba en el sofá de la sala de mi apartamento, y yo con la mitad del cuerpo en un sillón, y la otra mitad en el piso.

Kero seguía parado sobre la mesita de café, la cual habíamos convertido en un escenario para nuestras dramatizaciones, imitando a Michael Jackson

-¡Basta ya, Kero! –Exclamó Tomoyo, roja como un tomate de tanto reír-. ¡Por favor, ya no aguanto más!

El aludido bajó de la mesa tambaleándose y se rió por lo bajo.

-No es mi culpa que estés tan borracha.

Tomoyo se semi incorporó-. Eh, en realidad sí lo es, ¿o es a caso lo olvidaste?

Probablemente ustedes se preguntarán cómo fue que llegamos a mi apartamento y en qué momento perdimos el control sobre todos nuestros sentidos, o en su defecto, nos embriagamos.

Pues, luego de salir del cine a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Kero nos llevó al parque de diversiones de Tomoeda donde nos montamos dos veces en la noria, cuatro en el martillo, cinco en el barco pirata y catorce veces en la montaña rusa. Por supuesto que entre cada atracción habíamos comido cualquier cantidad de algodón de azúcar y churros, así que nuestros niveles de glucosa y adrenalina estaban por los cielos.

Como a eso de las cinco y media, Kerberos nos dio un discursillo bastante motivador sobre lo irresponsables que estábamos siendo al habernos escapado, y que si se iban a hacer las cosas mal, pues, había que hacerlas por completo. Así que nos condujo hasta el supermercado, donde nos indicó que esperáramos en el auto. Cuando regresó traía consigo dos botellas de vodka, cuatro vasitos de shots, dos botellas de tequila, limones, sal, jugo de naranja y jugo de _Cranberry_.

En un principio, Tomoyo se mostró un tanto reticente ante la idea de emborracharnos un día de semana, y tan temprano. Porque, según sus palabras textuales, _tus únicas intenciones son las de embriagarnos, ¿verdad Kero?_

El griego asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente reafirmó su monólogo. No le costó mucho convencer a Sakura, que aceptó muy gustosa la propuesta con un: _en verdad lo necesito_. Yo me encogí de hombros. Sería la primera vez que me embriagaría en Tomoeda y, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo con dos chicas guapas y un griego amante de la velocidad?

Tomoyo accedió, advirtiéndonos de ante mano que no bebería demasiado, pues no le hallaba la gracia a tomar hasta emborracharse.

Y, honestamente, yo tampoco. Pero estábamos entre nosotros disfrutando de un día de pinta.

Y fue así como una cosa llevó a la otra, la mezcla de vodka con Cranberry y/o jugo de más los shots de tequila nos dejaron un tanto… _mareados_.

Sakura salió de la cocina con un plato que contenía varios limones picados y una montañita de sal. Todavía quedaba tequila suficiente en la botella de José Cuervo restante como para cuatro o cinco shots más.

-Propongo un brindis. –Comentó mientras llenaba los cuatro vasitos que Kerberos había comprado.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

Ella se encogió de hombros-. Por lo que sea, ustedes propongan.

Kerberos se puso de pie y sonrió antes de decir, con mucho patriotismo, lo siguiente:

-¡Por Grecia!

-¡Por José Cuervo! –Exclamó Tomoyo entre risas.

-¡Por Rubén Darío! –Dijo Sakura riendo.

Yo sonreí-. Por Tomoeda.

Los cuatros tomamos la sal, luego el limón y finalmente, nos bebimos el tequila de golpe. Yo arrugué los ojos y sentí que se me quemaba la garganta mientras el fuerte licor bajaba por ella.

Me dejé caer en el sillón y Tomoyo volvió a sentarse en el sofá, abrazando uno de mis cojines. Recordé que mi iPod seguía sonando en aleatorio cuando Sakura, que se había sentado junto a su mejor amiga, se puso de pie de golpe, al oír el sonido de una guitarra poderosa.

-¡Oh, por Dios, yo adoro esta canción! –Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y pronto se subió a la mesa de café para comenzar a corear a Jon Bon Jovi:

_This ain__'t a song for the brokenhearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_**You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**_

_**It's my life**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_It's my life_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_Like Frankie said: __"I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

'_Cause it's my life_

Kerberos también estaba cantando, y Tomoyo aplaudía desde su puesto en el sofá. Sakura me miró y me tomó de la muñeca:

-¡Canta conmigo, Shaoran! –Yo subí a la mesa y pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Sakura me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombos y continuó cantando:

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake_

_**Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks**_

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It__'s my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said: "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

'_Cause it's my life_

Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron, y por un instante me perdí en el verde de sus ojos. Sakura me rodeó el cuello con ambas manos y me sonrió de una manera que me dejó sin aliento.

-Por Dios, esta canción dice exactamente como quiero vivir. Aquí y ahora. –Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera recordando algo-. Porque, ¿sabes? Es mi vida, y yo le hable a quien a mí me de la gana.

No entendí que quiso decir con eso, pero no se lo pregunté. Simplemente estuvimos mirándonos durante algunos segundos que parecieron eternos.

_You better stand tall_

_When they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break_

_**Baby, don't back down**_

Y en el momento que Sakura posó sus labios sobre los míos, _It's my life_ se convirtió en mi canción favorita, y Bon Jovi en la mejor banda de todos los tiempos.

Esta vez no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué aún más a í. Entonces ella profundizó el beso, y nuestras lenguas entraron el contacto. Su boca sabía a tequila, y estaba seguro que la mía también, pero aquello no me molestó para nada.

Porque lo único que me importó fue la sensación de sus labios.

Y nada más.

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It__'s my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said: "I did it my way"_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

'_Cause it's my life__!_

* * *

**Creo que nadie se imaginó que la persona que interrumpió a Shaoran y a Nakuru fue Rika Sazaki. La mayoría pensó que era Sakura, algunos lo pusieron en duda, pero a ninguno se le pasó por la mente esa opción. Y se vienen las preguntas: ¿por qué Rika? ¿Le contará a Kero? ¿Qué pasará?**

**Por fin, Sakura le dijo a Hiro su realidad de mala cama. Jajajaja, bueno, no con esas palabras, pero ustedes entienden. Lo que es bastante curioso es que le haya comentado que probablemente Shaoran sea mejor que él. Pues, Sakurita, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo...**

**Ahora pasemos a la parte importante del capítulo (o a la parte con la cual yo intento compensar el _make out session_ de Shaoran y Nakuru en el cápítulo pasado): el beso. Es importante recalcar que nuestros protagonistas no se encontraban con el completo control de sus cincos sentidos, pero aún así fue bastante chévere para ellos. Habrá que ver qué sucede después de esto, cuando el efecto del tequila y el vodka se disipen.**

**Graaacias a todos por sus bellos reviews, muero de amor con sus comentarios, ustedes son los mejores en serio 3. Y gracias a los que se animaron a dejar review. Los que no lo han hecho, háganlo, que me pone contenta :). Creo que no se pueden quejar, este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores.**

**La canción que Sakura canta en medio del campo de fútbol es _It's Raining Men_, pero la versión de Geri Halliwell -ex Spice Girl-, y la del auto es _Alejandro_ de Lady GaGa. Por cierto, si aún no han escuchado It's My Life de Bon Jovi, ¡HÁGANLO! Que es lo máximo.**

**Pórtense _muy_ mal, un besote, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ;)**

_**Canción: It's my life**_

_**Banda: Bon Jovi**_

_**Álbum: Crush**_


	6. What Goes AroundComes Around

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_El mayor desengaño es siempre el primero." –Ramón de Campoamor._

_**Capítulo VI:**_

"_**What Goes Around…/…Comes Around"**_

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the Wo__rld_

_You had me in the palm of your hand._

_So, why your love went away?_

_I just can't seem to understand._

_Thought it was me and you, babe_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong._

_**(Sakura)**_

El camino hacia el Instituto nunca se me había hecho tan largo como esa mañana. La tensión que había en el ambiente era bastante espesa, casi palpable. Me había aprendido de memoria el diseño de mi mochila morada, que descansaba en mi regazo.

Shaoran se giró por enésima vez para mirarme, pero yo me desvivía por evitar el contacto visual.

Hoy me había despertado más tarde que nunca, debido a la ligera resaca que tenía encima. De camino al Instituto, Shaoran, que también iba tarde, se apiadó de mí y bajo el vidrio de su auto para indicarme que me subiera.

Honestamente, me encontraba un poco avergonzada por lo que había pasado anoche en su casa. Luego de mucho vodka y tequila, y de que Bon Jovi hiciera su estelar aparición en el iPod de Shaoran, a mí se me ocurrió la brillante idea de besarlo.

Mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos, porque estaba ebria, sí, pero consciente de lo que hacía. O sea que ese beso no había sido un _atrevimiento de borracho _sino un ósculo verdadero. El alcohol simplemente había ayudado y había servido como impulso.

Y a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pueda pensar, no estoy arrepentida. Mi vergüenza se debía a que probablemente Shaoran estaba pensando que yo era una borracha atrevida con tendencias a abrirle las piernas a cualquiera luego de unos tragos de más.

Pero yo no era así, por supuesto que no. De hecho, y contando esta vez, sólo había estado ebria tres veces en toda mi vida. Y sólo una había besado a alguien que no era mi novio. Lo que me llevaba al siguiente punto: ¡yo tenía novio, por todos los Cielos! ¿En qué momento se me vino a ocurrir agarrar a Shaoran del cuello y estamparle un apasionado beso francés? Claro, claro, en el momento que lo sentí tan cerca de mí, sus ojos caramelo mirándome, su flequillo castaño peinado hacia atrás, y sus labios muy a lo Jonathan Rhys Meyers.

¡Basta, Sakura! Compórtate. No dejes que tus hormonas te traicionen de esa manera.

La cuestión es que el beso había sido extraño, pero delicioso. La boca de Shaoran tenía un sabor a limón y su lengua, _oh_, su lengua tan…

Me abofeteé mentalmente antes de comenzar a pensar en cosas que no debía.

Shaoran me miró nuevamente, y esta vez me atreví a establecer contacto visual. Hoy tenía el flequillo como siempre, y una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios…

…_Muy a lo Jonathan Rhys Meyers, ¿no, Sakura?_

-Estás un poco callada hoy. –Su comentario que bajara la cabeza. Él volvió a mirar el camino-. ¿Es por lo de…?

Yo me removí en mi puesto, incómoda.

-Lo siento –espeté rápidamente-, te besé de la nada y probablemente no debí y…

-A mí no me molestó. –Alcé la mirada y Shaoran posó sus ojos en mí-. Me gustó mucho.

-¿En serio? –Pregunté sorprendida.

Él se rió-. Sakura… todo este tiempo he estado intentando seducirte, insinuándote que me gustas y el día que me besas, ¿te sorprendes que me haya gustado?

Yo no dije. Me quedé inmóvil como una estatua, sorprendida de aquello que había dicho. Abrí la boca pero las palabras no me salieron.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? –Su semblante era serio y parecía preocupado.

Yo sentí que el rostro y las orejas se me encendían. Negué con la cabeza.

-Para nada –Shaoran pareció sorprenderse-. Es cierto que estaba ebria, pero era consciente de lo que hacía. –Me regaló una sonrisa pícara-. La única diferencia entre la Sakura ebria y la sobria, es que la primera es mucho más desinhibida y…

Me quedé callada antes de decir lo que estaba pensando. Shaoran se dio cuenta y miró al frente.

-¿Y…?

Agradecí mentalmente que hubiéramos llegado al Instituto. Él aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de estudiantes y visitantes, y apagó el motor.

-Digamos, un poco… cariñosa. –Dije.

Él sonrió sexymente y yo sentí que las mejillas me ardían. Me giré automáticamente, dispuesta a desvivirme en explicaciones y justificaciones que, probablemente, no me llevarían a ningún lado.

-Pero te juro que yo no soy así –soné tan cliché que me di asco-, no creas que hago esas cosas con cualquiera, te besé porque… bueno, eras tú y…

-O sea que –Shaoran se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró completamente-, yo soy especial…

-Algo así. –Aunque me costó admitirlo, no podía negárselo-. Pero yo tengo novio, Shaoran y…

-Sí, sí, lo sé. –Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Y te juro que no entiendo por qué estás con él, Sakura, pero es tu decisión.

Guardé silencio y miré al frente. De repente sentí a Shaoran más cerca de antes.

-Aunque, si quieres continuar con lo de ayer… yo no tengo ningún problema.

Lo miré y tenía esa sonrisa ladina que decía '_soy demasiado sexy para ser cierto, tú quieres conmigo y lo sabes, sólo acéptalo'._

Opté por hacerme la loca.

-¿Qué de ayer?

Shaoran rió por lo bajo y se acercó aún más a mí. Yo apreté el botón que liberaba el cinturón de seguridad, y él debió haberlo interpretado de la manera equivocada, puesto a que colocó su mano izquierda sobre mi mejilla.

-Quizá el nombre de Jon Bon Jovi te refresque la memoria.

-¿Quieres que continuemos cantando la canción? –Aguanté la risa. Sabía perfectamente qué me estaba queriendo decir.

-Quizá esto te refresque la memoria…

Con su mano izquierda, apartó todo el hacia el otro lado, dejando mi cuello libre. Sentí sus labios húmedos acariciar mi piel. Su aliento cálido hizo que me estremeciera. Oh, oh, ese era uno de mis puntos débiles…

Con la cordura y el sentido común que me quedaba, hablé:

-Shaoran, nos vamos a retrasar.

-Ya íbamos tarde de por sí. –Dijo entre besos, sin detenerse.

Okay, lo admito. Estaba disfrutando la situación, pero tenía que detenerla. No podía hacerle eso a Hiro, por más imbécil que fuera, yo le debía respeto. No era Nakuru, que andaba besuqueándose con todos los tipos que se le atravesaran en el camino, sin importarle nada.

Me aclaré la garganta y coloqué mis manos sobre el pecho de Shaoran.

-Suficiente, debemos ir a clases. –Creo que soné demasiado autoritaria, algo así tipo maestra de primaria. Ah, que más da.

Tomé mi mochila y me la guindé en el hombro. Abrí la puerta y me bajé de su auto. Luego de cerrarla, comencé a caminar en dirección al edificio donde se encontraba mi salón.

Escuché un portazo y luego pasos detrás de mí.

-Sakura, espera. –Yo no me giré, sino más bien aceleré el paso. Shaoran fue rápido y me alcanzó-. Oye, ¿no quieres…?

-No, no quiero. –Mi frase fue tajante como un cuchillo de carnicero-. Ya te dije que tengo novio.

Él frunció el ceño. De repente recordé que me había olvidado su sudadera azul en mi cama.

-Oh, por cierto, Shaoran, se me olvidó traerte la sudadera, si no tienes problema te la puedo dar mañana.

Shaoran volvió a sonreír. Era su sonrisa pícara de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, tenía algo diferente. ¿Malicia, quizá?

-Ayer te olvidaste de _otra_ cosa en mi apartamento.

Yo fruncí el ceño ligeramente. ¿Otra cosa? ¿De qué me habría olvidado? No era mi camisa ni mi corbata, porque él me la había devuelto, así que no tenía idea.

-¿Qué cosa dices? –Pregunté, ingenua y tonta.

Él sólo ensanchó su sonrisa-. Es algo de color morado y muy sexy.

Entonces sentí que el rostro se me encendía y la cara casi se me cae de vergüenza. Me llevé ambas manos a la boca, por la sorpresa e incomodidad. Mi cerebro no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que Shaoran estaba hablando de mi sostén morado. El cual…

-¡Oh, por Dios!

Shaoran se rió y aquello sólo me avergonzó más.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, estuvo conmigo _toda_ la noche. –Yo lo miré, horrorizada, y él alzó ambas cejas sugestivamente-. Todavía huele a ti.

_Ave María Purísima, sin pecado concebida._

Creo que estuve a punto de morir. Por dos cosas: la primera, porque ¡sólo a mí se me olvidaba algo como eso en casa ajena! La segunda, por lo sugestivo y sicalíptico de su comentario.

Mis pensamientos impuros iban a condenarme.

La cara de Shaoran reflejaba lo divertido que le parecía la situación. La mía, se asemejaba a un tomate maduro. Y la de ustedes, pues, estoy segura que tiene signos de interrogación y exclamación.

Anoche, previo al beso y posterior a una botella y media de vodka y otra botella –y media- de tequila, nos sentamos a ver un poco de televisión. Tomoyo comenzó a cambiar los canales y Kero propuso una película mala, para reírnos, buscarle el doble sentido, los errores de edición y de libreto. Pero Tomoyo se detuvo en un canal que daban uno de esos programas donde un animador dice que necesita que le consigan unas llaves, entonces todos los participantes corren y buscan unas llaves, y el que llega primero, gana.

Lo gracioso para nosotros estaba en que Shaoran había inventado su propio juego: cada vez que el tipo pidiera algo, él se levantaba a buscarlo y el reto era que lo consiguiera en menos tiempo que esa gente.

Luego de varios _busca y encuentra_, la sala estaba llena de cualquier clase de objetos y prendas de vestir. En una de esas, al animador se le ocurrió pedir una prenda de ropa de color morada. Shaoran hizo memoria a la velocidad de la luz, y dijo que no tenía nada de ese color. Pasados cinco segundos, el bombillo sobre mi cabeza se encendió. (Y el del sentido común, pudor, sensatez, sobriedad e inteligencia se apagó, por supuesto)

Entonces me levanté, y exclamé, cual heroína que anuncia su próxima hazaña:

_-¡Yo tengo algo morado! _

Mis tres acompañantes me miraron como si estuviera loca, excepto Shaoran, que sonrió al ver que yo introducía ambas manos por debajo de la sudadera y me desabrochaba el sostén. Solté los tirantes para poder quitármelo sin tener que deshacerme de la sudadera, luego los volví a acomodar y le extendí mi sostén –morado- a Shaoran.

Él me lo quitó de las manos y lo alzó, vanagloriándose de que los otros _ineptos _aún no habían conseguido nada morado.

Por supuesto que en mi estado de ebriedad había desenchufado mi sentido común y mi pudor, y en aquel momento había encontrado eso sumamente divertido. Y ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad sí era divertido. Lo que no me divertía en absoluto, era el hecho de haberme olvidado de algo tan importante como eso en el apartamento de Shaoran, y que ahora él se mofara de ello.

Comencé a subir las escaleras sin mirar atrás, todavía avergonzada.

-¿Qué crees que piense tu novio si se entera de que yo tengo una sexy prenda interior tuya? –Miré a Shaoran con horror. Él sólo sonrió.

-Cállate, no digas estupideces.

Mierda, ahora tendría que aguantar la burla de Shaoran durante todo el día. A eso súmenle las peroratas de Hiro.

Ay, alguien máteme ya.

Llegamos al salón y nos detuvimos en la puerta. El profesor de Historia parecía estar corrigiendo unos trabajos. Alzó la vista y nos miró, luego se fijó en su reloj de muñeca y nos hizo pasar.

Nuestros compañeros estaban trabajando en grupos de tres personas, pero había dos grupos que sólo tenían dos estudiantes. Agradecía que el profesor Hideyoshi no nos pidiera el papel ese que te dan en la recepción cuando llegas pasados diez minutos de la hora de entrada. En cambio bromeó con nosotros sobre lo difícil que era despegarse las sábanas algunas veces.

Rápidamente, me fijé que Kero no había venido, pero Tomoyo sí, y se había juntado con Rika para hacer el trabajo asignado.

-Kinomoto, Li. –El profesor Hideyoshi nos llamó y ambos nos volteamos-. Júntense con alguna de las parejas restantes para que hagan la actividad.

Asentimos y yo arrastré mi pupitre hasta el donde estaban Tomoyo y Rika. Noté que esta última le echaba una breve mirada suspicaz a Shaoran, y luego me miró a mí.

-¿Mucho sueño? –Preguntó sonreída.

-Mucho vodka, diría yo. –Tomoyo ni siquiera despegó sus ojos del libro, pero pude ver que estaba sonriendo.

Rika se rió-. Tomoyo me contó que ayer tomaron un poco de más, en la casa de… Li. –Pronunció el nombre de la misma forma suspicaz con la cual lo había mirado. Yo me desconcerté.

Me indicaron qué tenía que hacer y continuaron haciendo cada una su parte de la actividad asignada. Como terminamos rápido, le entregamos el trabajo al profesor y nos pusimos a conversar. En una de esas, Rika decidió hacernos una pregunta.

-¿Kero está saliendo con Nakuru Akizuki?

Yo sólo rodé mis ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente. Aunque se supone que no son novios, pero sí tienen algo.

Rika abrió los ojos, al parecer sorprendida.

-Y, ¿él la quiere mucho? ¿O sólo están juntos por pura atracción física y carnal?

-Bueno, Kero sí la quiere, pero no sé si ella a él. –Explicó Tomoyo-. Es posible.

Sí, claro. Y yo era el clon de Meg Ryan. Igualita, ¡Idéntica!

-Yo no estaría tan segura. –Tanto Tomoyo como yo miramos a Rika sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó mi prima.

Rika pareció dudar sobre si decirnos o no. Posó sus ojos en Tomoyo y luego en mí, luego en Tomoyo y luego una vez más en mí.

-Es que, ayer después del juego y antes del recreo, tuve que venir al salón a buscar mi botella de agua que se me había olvidado, y cuando llegué me encontré con…

El timbre sonó y pronto los grupos y comenzaron a dispersarse, y cada quien se acomodó en su puesto.

-¿Estabas diciendo? –Pregunté yo, sin moverme de mi lugar.

Rika no respondió. En cambio, miró a su derecha y mi prima le siguió la mirada.

-Nada, no importa. –Se puso de pie y arrastró su pupitre hasta el lugar que le correspondía.

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Inquirí.

-No lo sé, pero tengo mis sospechas. –Comentó Tomoyo, cual detective que está formulando una hipótesis.

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntar nada, Eriol se acercó y le dio un beso largo a Tomoyo. Yo rodé mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva de Hiro. Genial, lo único que me faltaba.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí. Yo hice lo mismo, y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

-Sakura. –Me llamó. Su voz sonaba tranquila. Mi giré ligeramente y lo vi-. Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de ayer.

Yo miré nuevamente por la ventana, esta vez al cielo, buscando cualquier señal que indicara la llegada del Apocalipsis, o quizá del fin del Mundo.

-Fui demasiado brusco ayer, te hablé y te traté muy mal. –Volví a posar mis ojos en él y noté que se veía arrepentido de verdad-. No debí haberte tratado así, soy tu novio y se supone que debo tratarte con amor. Tampoco puedo prohibirte que te juntes con nadie, por más idiota que sea.

Esto definitivamente era nuevo. ¿Hiro disculpándose y aceptando sus errores? ¡Cristo!

-Es cierto. –Comenté-. Pero Shaoran es una buena persona, inclusive me trajo hoy al Instituto.

Hiro frunció el ceño y miró a Shaoran por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó.

-Venía tarde, y que casualidad que él también. Me encontró en el camino y me dio un aventón.

Pensé que se molestaría y comenzaría a gritarme que yo no tenía permitido subirme a los carros de otras personas, y blah, blah, blah, pero no lo hizo. Y aquello me sorprendió. Sí se le notaba que no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero estaba conservando la calma.

La profesora de química entró al salón y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos asientos.

Minutos antes de que el timbre del receso sonara, Rika pidió permiso para ir al baño. La clase pasó sin mayor percance, y fue hasta entretenida. El tema era bastante interesante, nada que ver con la porquería de estequiometría. _Asco_.

El timbre del recreo sonó y Shaoran fue el primero en salir. Mis compañeros demoraron un poco más, porque estaban terminando de copiar algo que la profesora había escrito en la pizarra.

Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos en el salón hablando sobre lo de anoche. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de repente Rika entró al salón luciendo bastante irritada.

-¿Estás bien?

Rika asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso o prefieres no hacerlo? –Siempre había admirado la facilidad que tenía Tomoyo para las personas se sintieran cómodas contándole sus cosas, y así poder tranquilizarlas y consolarlas.

Nuestra amiga suspiró y se sentó en el pupitre de Shaoran.

-Era lo que intentaba contarles en la hora de historia, pero no estaba segura si sería prudente de mi parte decirlo, no soy una chismosa.

Era cierto. Y lo que quería decirnos debía ser importante, porque ella era una chica que no andaba de cotilla por ahí.

-Es sobre Nakuru. –Dijo sin que le preguntáramos-. Ayer me la encontré aquí cuando vine al salón a buscar lo que había olvidado, pero no estaba sola. Digamos que ella y su acompañante estaban bastante… entretenidos, tanto, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando entré.

Capté aquello inmediatamente. ¡Maldita Nakuru! ¡Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe! ¡Sabía que esa estúpida estaba engañando a Kero! Pero nunca había tenido pruebas físicas para sustentárselo. ¡Esa perra! Me moría de ganas por enterarme del nombre del susodicho.

-¿Con quién estaba? –Pregunté rápidamente, sedienta de información, la curiosidad carcomiéndome por dentro.

Rika tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir aquel nombre infame, el cual, había comenzado a colarse en mis pensamientos:

-Shaoran Li.

-¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó Tomoyo, con agitación.

Entonces yo sentí que un disco rayado sonaba de fondo, y un balde de agua helada era vertido sobre mi cabeza. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Un momento, ¿Tomoyo había dicho que ella sabía?

_What. The. Fuck? _¡Qué mierda estaba sucediendo!

-¿Cómo que tú lo sabías? –Inquirió Rika, desconcertada.

Tomoyo asintió y comenzó a explicarnos en su tono de voz detectivesco:

-Pues, ayer después de que sonara el timbre del recreo, vi a Nakuru bajando las escaleras mientras yo subía. Cuando llegué a nuestro pasillo, las únicas tres personas que se encontraban allí, más específicamente en este salón, eran Kero, Sakura y Shaoran.

Cierto, cierto.

-Pero yo sabía que Sakura y Kero no tenían mucho rato allí, porque Kano me había dicho que los había visto subiendo las escaleras hacía unos minutos. Lo que me hace suponer que Nakuru y Shaoran se encontraban en el salón, solos.

Su hipótesis tenía cierto sentido, sí, pero había otra cosa que Tomoyo sabía y nos la estaba ocultando. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Lo pude ver cuando me dijo _no lo sé, pero tengo mis sospechas_.

Yo no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto, es decir, ¿Shaoran y Nakuru?

-¿Qué, exactamente, estaban haciendo cuando los viste? –Pregunté.

Rika se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno… cuando llegué se estaban besando y acariciando muy apasionadamente contra la ventana, –La señaló-, como si no hubiera un mañana. Justo cuando me iba, tumbé mi cartuchera metálica, y sonó contra el piso. Ellos se separaron debido al susto, supongo, y pude ver que Nakuru tenía la camisa ligeramente desabotonada y Shaoran… -El tono rojizo en sus mejillas se acentuó-… Shaoran tenía los pantalones desabrochados. Por Dios, probablemente iban a hacerlo o algo así.

Tomoyo sólo dijo _oh_.

Yo no pude decir nada.

Porque aquello simplemente no me lo esperaba. Me lo esperaba de Nakuru, sí, porque sabía que estaba poniéndole los cuernos a Kero, pero jamás imaginé que la otra persona fuera Shaoran.

Oh, por Dios. Una sensación desagradable se apoderó de mí. ¡Y yo lo había besado anoche, por todos los Cielos! ¡Y me había intentado seducir en su auto hoy en la mañana!

Solté un bufido y me pasé ambas manos por el pelo. Entonces sentí que la rabia se me subía. ¡Maldita Nakuru, por engañar a mi amigo y besar a Shaoran! ¡Y maldito él, por ser tan descarado! Entonces comprendí por qué Nakuru había salido de nuestro salón ayer. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil para no fijarme en que ella había salido del aula y que Shaora se encontraba allí?

Oh, Dios. Mátenme ya.

-¿Es por eso que entraste molesta, Rika? –Inquirió Tomoyo.

-Más o menos. –Contestó la aludida-. En realidad es porque cuando salí al baño, me encontré con Nakuru, y tuve una discusión con ella.

Pero yo dejé de escuchar. Simplemente me puse de pie y caminé hasta la salida. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba asimilar todo aquello.

¡Pero me era demasiado difícil cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo zorra y desgraciada que era Nakuru! ¡Ugh! La odiaba, juro que la detestaba y hoy más que nunca.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada esa estúpida? ¡Había besado a Kerberos luego de salir del salón, ayer, por Dios! Es que no lo podía creer, simplemente no cabía en mi mente el hecho de que alguien pudiera ser así. Y con Shaoran, ¡con Shaoran!

¡A mí me gustaba, maldita sea! Pero claro, yo era Sakura _la salada_ Kinomoto, y por supuesto que Shaoran tenía que montárselo con ella, claro que sí.

Bajé las escaleras apresurada, sintiendo la rabia y la frustración apoderarse de mí.

¿Y ahora cómo se lo diría a Kero?

¡A él le caía bien Shaoran! Nadie se hubiera esperado eso de él, ¿cómo pudo, cómo se atrevió, sabiendo que Nakuru y Kero tenían algo?

_Don't wanna think about it_

_Don't wanna talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?_

Pero yo no quería pensar ni un minuto más en eso, simplemente quería alejar esos pensamientos de mí cuanto antes, y buscar a alguien que me abrazara y me hiciera olvidar toda esa mierda.

Por eso agradecí cuando Hiro apareció en mi camino, y pude rodearlo con mis brazos.

_**(Shaoran)**_

No había sido para nada agradable que Sakura me dejara con las ganas en el auto. Es decir, me había pasado dos días seguidos, y eso definitivamente _no_ era bueno. Sobre todo porque tenía cierto tiempo sin… bueno, ustedes saben, y las hormonas de mi cuerpo comenzaban a pasarme factura.

Como tenía hambre y no quería hacer fila en la cafetería, salí del salón inmediatamente el timbre sonó. Pero justo cuando pasaba junto al baño de mujeres, unas voces dentro de éste me llamaron la atención, así que me detuve. Escuché atentamente e identifiqué una de las voces como la de Rika Sazaki, la chica que nos había pillado a Nakuru y a mí in fraganti ayer. Y, casualmente, la otra voz era de ella. Parecían estar discutiendo.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de ningún tipo, ni mucho menos justificar mis acciones ante ti, pero sólo para que lo tengas claro, Kero y yo _no _somos novios. –La voz de Nakuru se oía irritada.

-Pero ustedes tienen algo, ¿no? –Comentó Rika.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sazaki. Ni siquiera entiendo a qué viene tanta pregunta.

-Kero es mi amigo, y creo que no se merece lo que le estás haciendo.

Nakuru se rió-. ¿Lo que le estoy haciendo? ¿Y qué se supone que le estoy haciendo según tú, defensora del pueblo?

-Pues, ayer, tú y Shaoran…

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto? –Interrumpió Nakuru-. ¿Acaso te gusta?

Rika sólo consiguió balbucear un par de cosas.

-Te voy a dar un consejo, Sazaki. –La voz de Nakuru sonaba segura de si misma-. Dedícate a patear pelotas, que sólo para eso sirves.

Entonces supe que la conversación había finalizado, así que decidí seguir caminando, por si alguna salida y me veía allí parado.

Sólo alcancé a dar unos cuantos pasos, porque la voz de Nakuru hizo que me girara.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, guapo?

Tenía esa sonrisa sugestiva y esa mirada seductora con la cual solía mirarme. Yo le sonreí.

-A la cafetería, ¿me acompañas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me alcanzó.

-Oye, Nakuru. –Tenía una duda, y quería aclararla cuanto antes-. ¿Tú eres soltera, no?

Ella rió. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber si Nakuru estaba saliendo con Kerberos o no. Él me caía bastante bien, y no tenía ganas de perder su amistad por una chica, por más atrayente que fuera. Así que quería la aclaración ya.

-Eso es correcto, guapo. –Me miró mientras caminábamos-. ¿Y tú?

-Igualmente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues, porque Yamazaki me comentó algo sobre ti y el chico griego de mi clase, Kerberos.

Ella miró al frente y rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Que tú y él estaban saliendo, o algo así. ¿No son novios ni nada, o sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no somos novios. Ya te dije que soy soltera. –Yo abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero se adelantó-. No te voy a negar que en algún momento tuviéramos algo, sí, pero nunca formalizamos. Era más una relación de amigos con derechos que otra cosa.

-¿Y ahora? –Ella me miró-. ¿Siguen juntos?

Nakuru dibujó una sonrisa ladina y se detuvo en la entrada de la cafetería. Yo hice lo mismo. Ella me colocó una mano en cada mejilla.

-Haces muchas preguntas, ¿sabías? –Me pellizcó uno de los cachetes antes de decir-: ¿qué clase tienes después del recreo?

No lo recordaba, así que se lo dije y ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. Entramos a la cafetería y yo compré un sándwich de pollo y una gaseosa de uva. Le ofrecí pagarle su comida, y Nakuru pidió el mismo tipo de sándwich y un jugo de manzana.

Nos sentamos en una de las últimas mesas, que estaban casi pegadas al enorme ventanal que miraba hacia el patio general del Instituto.

Conversamos sobre cosas triviales, como la cantidad de lamidas que hay que darle a una paleta para llegar a su centro, o lo difícil que era desenredar el cable de los audífonos, que siempre se enredaba. Luego ella me pidió que le dijera algunas cosas en chino, y lo hice muy gustoso.

Antes de que se acabara el recreo, Nakuru le preguntó a un chico de mi salón qué clase teníamos después. _Japonés_, dijo él, y yo fruncí el ceño. Mi materia favorita…

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Nakuru se dio cuenta que la mención de aquella cátedra no me había hecho gracia alguna, y sonrió:

-Tenía pensado que finalizáramos lo que comenzamos ayer.

A mí se me olvidó que en cuanto sonara el timbre tendría que ver esa materia fastidiosa.

-Eso si es estás dispuesto a faltar a la siguiente clase.

-¿Por estar contigo? –Ella asintió-. El placer será todo mío, entonces.

Su sonrisa sólo se amplió.

-Conozco un lugar donde nadie nos va a molestar, guapo.

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió. De repente caí en cuenta de algo importante. No tenía condones. _Fuck_. Y yo no quería ver japonés, ni tampoco desperdiciar estar oportunidad.

_Vamos, Shaoran, sirve para algo, piensa._

¡Eriol! ¡Sí, eso! Eriol debía tener. Quiero decir, mi amigo se ve como alguien que tiene sexo a menudo, y además, tiene una novia guapa.

Me disculpé con Nakuru para ir donde Eriol, indicándole que iría a decirle a Eriol que me iba a escapar de japonés y que le inventara alguna excusa a la profesora. Ella asintió.

Me puse de pie y divisé la mesa donde estaba Eriol sentado junto con Yamazaki y Kano.

Los saludé a todos y me incliné ligeramente para decirle a Eriol, en voz muy baja, que necesitaba condones. Él me miró desconcertado y divertido, y me preguntó para qué.

-Para follar, idiota.

Mi amigo se rió-. Obviamente, ¿cuándo?

-Justo después del recreo, voy a faltar a japonés. El problema es que no tengo protección y pues…

Eriol sonrió. Sacó su billetera y de ella extrajo dos paquetitos cuadrados.

Yo tomé ambos y le agradecí.

-¿Puedo saber quién es la chica?

Alcé la vista para asegurarme que Nakuru no nos estuviera mirando, y al fijarme que estaba mirando por la ventana, la señalé con disimulo. Eriol la miró y su expresión divertida cambió a una de incredulidad y desconcierto. Luego posó sus ojos en mí.

-¿Nakuru? –Preguntó desconfiado.

Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Acaba de proponérmelo.

Él abrió la boca para decirme algo, su expresión suspicaz, pero le dije que cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirme, lo podía hacer después.

Guardé ambos paquetitos en mi bolsillo y regresé a la mesa.

-¿Cuánto falta para que toque el timbre? –Preguntó ella.

Miré mi reloj-. Debería tocar en cualquier…

El timbre sonó, adelantándose a lo que yo iba a decir.

-…Momento.

Nakuru sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta mí y me tomó de la mano, para guiarme a la salida de la cafetería.

Una vez fuera, corrimos a través de los pasillos del Instituto, muertos de risa. Nakuru me explicó que acababan de remodelar y modernizar el sitio al cual nos dirigíamos. En la planta baja, estaban en el aula de música, artes plásticas y taller de cocina; en la planta alta, se encontraba el nuevo salón de ballet y el aula de idiomas. Ese último aún no había sido estrenado, porque el profesor quería dar unas últimas lecciones en el viejo salón, por pura nostalgia.

Nakuru abrió la puerta sin ninguna dificultad, y yo me extrañé que no estuviera cerrada con llave. Me encogí de hombros, mejor así.

-Aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir.

No pude prestarle mucha atención al lugar, porque en el momento en el que entramos, Nakuru rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me plantó un beso. Yo bajé mis manos hasta la altura de sus muslos y los acaricié. Ella me guió por el salón hasta llegar al escritorio del profesor. Allí me quitó la corbata y la camisa sin mucha prisa. Me dio un ligero empujoncito, que me hizo quedar sentado sobre el escritorio.

Entonces me observó con lujuria y esbozó una sonrisa sensual.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo, es tan sexy y fuerte.

Yo extendí mi brazo hasta que alcancé su corbata y la atraje suavemente hacia mí. Comencé a desabotonarle la camisa. Una vez lo hube hecho, llené de besos cada uno de sus pechos.

Ella me tomó del mentón y me besó, nuevamente. Bajó sus manos hasta la hebilla de mi cinturón y lo soltó, acto seguido, me desabrochó los pantalones.

-Creo que habíamos quedado aquí la última vez, ¿o me equivoco?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

Y, efectivamente, esta vez _nadie_ nos interrumpió.

_**(Sakura)**_

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

'_Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay, baby, 'cause in time you will find…_

Kero todavía me miraba como si no creyera lo que acabara de contarle. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. La parte paranoica de mi cerebro se puso en alerta, y pensó que mi mejor amigo iba a lanzarse de ella. Pero aquello hubiera sido un intento fallido de suicidio, ya que nos encontrábamos en su habitación, que estaba ubicada en el segundo piso de su casa.

-¿Me lo juras, Sakura? –Sus ojos dorados me miraron con desasosiego y a mí se me partió el corazón.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Luego de que Rika nos contara a Tomoyo y a mí lo que había visto, me encontré con Hiro en el pasillo y preguntó por qué tenía esa cara de pocos amigos. Yo le expliqué que era por algo que tenía que ver con Kero y Nakuru, pero no especifiqué de qué se trataba.

Él no hizo más preguntas, y en cambio se ofreció a animarme.

Me compró un chocolate en la cafetería y nos sentamos los dos solos en una de las mesas. Allí me contó unos chistes sobre mafiosos e italianos, que me hicieron reír. En un momento me percaté de que en una mesa no muy lejos de la mía, se encontraba la zorra desgraciada de Nakuru, mirando por la ventana.

Sentí furia recorrer mis venas. Hiro se dio cuenta y se giró sin disimulo alguno, para buscar el responsable de mi enfurecimiento. Y entonces sucedió algo que nos sorprendió a ambos. A mí, más que sorprenderme, me desconcertó enormemente.

Shaoran se había acercado hasta la mesa de Nakuru y ella le había preguntado la hora. De repente, ella se había puesto de pie y había tomado a Shaoran de la mano, para llevárselo consigo fuera de la cafetería.

Yo tenía la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué mierda era esa?

-¿Quieres que vaya a averiguar? –Preguntó Hiro, que había vuelto a mirarme. Yo hice lo mismo y antes de poder decir nada, él se había puesto en pie-. Enseguida vuelvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver en qué andan esos dos.

Y salió de la cafetería.

Yo me quedé completamente a cuadros durante un minuto, sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, sola, y con cara de WTF, como la propia galla. Me puse de pie para buscar a Tomoyo y a Rika, y así contarles lo que había visto.

Las busqué con la mirada entre todos los estudiantes, pero no las encontré. Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí al patio, donde probablemente estarían.

No tuve que buscarlas mucho, ya que vi que estaban sentadas debajo de uno de los árboles junto con Chiharu y Naoko. Caminé hacia ellas con paso apresurado. Estaban hablando muy entretenidas sobre una película donde al parecer salía Jared Leto. Después de un par de comentarios la identifiqué como _Réquiem for a dream_.

No queriendo interrumpir la animada conversación, me quedé callada y no dije nada sobre lo que había visto en la cafetería. Además, no sería muy prudente de mi parte hacerlo, no sin saber exactamente qué había sido aquello. Sólo esperaba que Hiro me sacara de dudas.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó y las cinco nos pusimos de pie. Íbamos ya en dirección al edificio donde estaba nuestro curso, yo sin muchos ánimos, cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre a mis espaldas:

-¡Sakura! –Me giré automáticamente y me topé con Hiro, que venía trotando hacia mí-. Maldición, Sakura, ¡tenías razón! –Su cara era la de alguien que acaba de ver/oír algo que le impresionó, y no puede esperar para contárselo a alguna persona.

No hizo falta preguntar a qué se refería, y por eso temí lo peor.

-¿Cómo que tenía razón? ¿Con qué?

-¡Con lo de que Nakuru engañaba a Kero! –Exclamó él-. Cuando salí de la cafetería para ver en qué andaban, me fijé que iban corriendo agarrados de la mano, así que los seguí de lejitos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y él tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Bueno, fueron hasta el aula de idiomas.

Me detuve en seco y miré a Hiro un tanto confundida.

-¿El que no se ha usado todavía? –Pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza-. Sí, sólo alcancé a ver a través del vidrio de la puerta que comenzaban a besarse, pero luego se dirigieron a la parte donde está el escritorio, y sabes que desde la puerta no se puede ver hasta allá, así que me devolví.

Juro que sentí que toda la rabia de hacía unos minutos no era nada comparada con esta. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Shaoran era un estúpido descarado y coqueto! Y Nakuru, oh Dios, esa zorra no tenía nombre. Era una zángana de lo peor y la odiaba. Entonces deseé que ambos contrajeran una infección venérea de la que nunca pudieran curarse, como el virus del papiloma humano, pero peor. _VPH Reloaded_. Algo asqueroso, doloroso y desagradable.

Y mierda, ya sé que es muy malo desearle mal a otras personas, pero Nakuru estaba lejos de ser un ser humano decente, y Shaoran… Shaoran resultó ser igual a los demás, del tipo _coquetea con todas a ver cual cae primero_.

No podía creer que esa estúpida estuviera usando a Kero y probablemente también a Shaoran. Y que este último, fuera un indecente de lo último que no le había importado coquetear conmigo en el auto sabiendo que tenía novio, así como tampoco el saber que Kero y Nakuru tenían algo le había impedido montárselo con ella. ¿Y si yo me hubiera dejado llevar esta mañana en su auto? ¿Se habría acostado con las dos en un mismo día?

Maldito fuera, me daba asco sólo pensarlo.

¡Idiotas los dos!

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y unas ganas tremendas de golpear a alguien.

Hiro me abrazó. Yo le correspondí y apreté los ojos, haciendo que un par de lágrimas de rabia salieran.

-¿Vas a decírselo a Kero? –Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Hoy mismo lo haría. No podría ocultárselo, ya no más. Porque yo siempre había sido consciente de lo regalada que era Nakuru, y se lo había dicho miles de veces a mi mejor amigo, pero él no me había creído. Primero, porque no tenía pruebas. Y segundo, porque el muy pendejo estaba enamorado de ella.

Al llegar al salón y recibir la noticia de que la profesora de japonés había faltado, les conté a Tomoyo y a Rika lo que había presenciado en la cafetería, y luego lo que Hiro había visto en el aula de idiomas. Rika pegó el gritó en el silencio, pero Tomoyo no. Entonces nos dijo por qué nada le sorprendía. Nos contó que ayer durante el partido, y exactamente minutos después de que Kero se marchara para buscarme, Nakuru había bajado algunas gradas para decirle a Shaoran que se fueran a un lugar más íntimo, y que el accedió sin objetar.

_Hijos de puta_.

Después de la hora e japonés, Shaoran regresó al salón de clases, luciendo enteramente despreocupado, y un tanto despeinado. Su expresión era la de alguien que acababa de tener sexo caliente y rejuvenecedor. Deseé tener un bate de béisbol y poder golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia.

Durante el resto del día lo ignoré. Inclusive cuando me tocó el hombro y me pidió que le facilitara un borrador, le dije que no me molestara. Él no hizo preguntas y simplemente se lo pidió a Yamazaki.

En la salida, y luego de un incidente no muy agradable con Shaoran, Rika me llevó hasta mi casa.

Luego de almorzar fui a hasta la casa de Kero, que quedaba al lado de la mía. Él me recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, y me explicó que no había ido hoy al Instituto porque se había quedado profundamente dormido. Cuando se despertó eran pasadas las diez y su madre se sorprendió al verlo todavía en la casa.

-Le tuve que decir que hoy no había clases. –Me dijo sonriendo-. Recuerda me puso un castigo por haberme escapado el domingo, y no quería que se molestara de nuevo.

Mi mejor amigo pareció notar que no estaba con el mismo ánimo de siempre, así que preguntó qué me pasaba. Yo le dije que tenía que contarle algo muy importante, que no podía esperar más. Entonces Kero tomó un pastel de chocolate que su madre había dejado en la nevera, dos cucharas, y me indicó que subiera con él a su habitación para comer torta y conversar.

Una vez estuvimos en su habitación, se lo dije:

-Nakuru está engañándote, y esta vez tengo pruebas, Kero.

Su rostro se desencajó por completo y sólo dijo _¿qué?_

Entonces le conté que Rika había encontrado a su Nakuru muy entretenida con un chico en el salón, ayer, minutos antes del recreo. Antes de que él dijera algo, le solté la otra bomba:

-Y luego Hiro vio que se fueron al aula de idiomas, a consumar el acto.

Kero se puso de pie y miró por la ventana.

-¿Me lo juras, Sakura? –Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor. Apretó los puños y golpeó el cristal.

Bajé la cabeza y me sentí horrible por ser portadora de malas noticias.

-¿Quién era el tipo? –Su pregunta salió de repente, con una voz forzada.

Yo lo miré un tanto desencajada.

-¿Uh?

-El tipo, ¿quién era, Sakura?

Apreté la mandíbula y lo pensé cien veces antes de decírselo. El nudo de mi garganta volvió a aparecer y las ganas de aniquilar a esos dos imbéciles me invadieron.

-Shaoran Li.

Creo que por más que me lo pidieran, yo nunca podría explicar lo que sentí al ver el rostro de mi mejor amigo en ese momento. Porque nada se le comparaba. Una mueca de horror se apareció en su cara y los ojos se le llenaron de sorpresa, confusión, y dolor.

-Mentira. –Comentó negando con la cabeza-. No, no puede ser, Sakura, ¿estás segura que era él?

Yo asentí con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Yo más que tú deseé estar equivocada, pero los vi saliendo de la cafetería, tomados de la mano, Kero.

Entonces él dijo algunas cosas en griego, probablemente groserías y maldiciones, y golpeó la pared.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ¡yo confié en él, maldita sea! ¡Lo abracé ayer y le dije que esperaba que pudiéramos ser grandes amigos!

Se dejó caer en el suelo y se despeinó sus rizos rubios.

-Sakura…

Me agaché a su altura y lo abracé fuertemente. Él comenzó a llorar.

-Yo la quería de verdad, Sakura, todavía la quiero.

Yo lo sabía, y eso era lo que más me dolía/molestaba. El hecho de que esa imbécil hubiera jugado con él. Porque ella sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de Kero, y aún así, no le habían importado. Y Shaoran…

Recordé el incidente que ocurrió en la salida.

Luego de que el timbre sonara, yo había salido huyendo del salón de clases lo más rápido posible. Ya había acordado con Rika que ella me llevaría a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a los estacionamientos, sentí que un par de manos se posaban en mi cintura.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿No necesitas que te lleve? –Me giré para comprobar que, efectivamente, Shaoran ensañaba sus dientes blancos, mientras sonreía amablemente.

Yo le envié la mirada más antipática y hostil de mi repertorio de miradas de odio, antipáticas, hostiles y matadoras.

-Preferiría caminar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia. –Espeté despectivamente.

Shaoran borró su sonrisa automáticamente y una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto apareció en su rostro.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo por algo? –Inquirió preocupado.

Yo simplemente le di la espalda y comencé a caminar en dirección al auto de Rika.

-Oye –Shaoran me alcanzó y me tomó de la muñeca-. ¿Qué te…?

-No me toques. –Me libré de su agarre y lo miré molesta-. No entiendo como puedes ser tan descarado.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No puedo creer que te lo hayas montado con la novia de mi mejor amigo, eres un abusador.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la acusación.

-¿Cómo lo supe, no? –Inquirí sarcástica.

-¿Lo dices por Nakuru? Pero no, ella no es novia de Kero, se lo pregunté antes de…, bueno, me dijo que no…

-¡Están saliendo, maldita sea! ¡Tienen algo y tú lo sabías!

Shaoran se quedó perplejo, sorprendido ante mi estallido. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se despeinó.

-Mierda, Shaoran, yo sé que lo acabas de conocer, que no es tu mejor amigo y que probablemente no te importa, pero, ¿no te podías buscar a otra? –Estoy segura de haber atropellado todas y cada una de las palabras que dije-. Por lealtad, simplemente, por decencia. ¡Tú le agradas a Kero, él ya te considera su amigo!

-Sakura, no, no es así, déjame que te explique. –Su rostro adquirió una expresión perturbada-. Nakuru me dijo que ellos no eran novios.

-¿Te negó, en algún momento, que tenían algo? –Pregunté apresuradamente.

Shaoran pareció pensarlo. Entonces me miró perplejo.

-No… no lo hizo nunca, ¡pero…!

Yo negué con la cabeza y lo miré con desaprobación.

-Lo que más me molesta es que hoy mismo coqueteaste conmigo en tu auto. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? –Estaba furiosa con él, por ser tan descarado, y conmigo, por sentirme atraída a él-. ¿Qué era lo que planeabas? ¿Seducirnos a las dos a ver cuál caía primero? ¿Qué pasa si yo hubiera accedido? ¿Me hubieras propuesto hacer un trío en el aula de idiomas?

Él no dijo nada. Su cara demostraba la culpabilidad y quizás, sólo quizás, algo de dolor.

-¡Dios, no puedo creer que te besé ayer! –Exclamé, molesta conmigo misma-. Olvida lo que te dije hoy, porque sí me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, _no sabes cuánto_.

Dicho eso me di la vuelta y corrí hasta el auto de mi amiga.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_

* * *

_

**¿Se acuerdan que les dije que les dije que actualizaría los sábados? Buenos, es probable que lo haga los domingos. O sábados o domingos, una de dos.**

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Sé que complací a muchas que pidieron que Kero se enterara rápido de lo zorra que era Nakuru, sí, pero al mismo tiempo, muchas me pidieron que su relación con Shaoran no se viera afectada. Bueno, eso hay que verlo todavía.**

**Nadie se esperaba esa disculpa por parte de Hiro, ¿o me equivoco? Pues, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... **

**Sé que la mayoría debe estar odiándome en este momento por lo que le hice a la relación de Shaoran y Sakura, pero así ese pícaro aprendera a no ser tan coqueto. Despues de todo, Shaoran no hubiera hecho nada de haber sabido que Kero está enamorado de Nakuru. Lo que me lleva a... ¡oh, pobre Kero! ¿Cuántas de ustedes no quisieran consolarlo? Pobrecillo, enterarse que tu _Juliet _te esta montando cachitos no debe ser nada bonito, ¡y con un nuevo amigo, imagínate! Pero como digo yo siempre: _eso pasa._**

**¿Que estara pensando Shaoran ahora? ¿Se habra arrepentido? ¿Y qué habrá sentido cuando Sakura le dijo que sí se arrepentía de haberlo besado? Auch, eso fue un golpe bajo, señores.**

**Una vez mas, muuuuuchas gracias por sus bellos y espectaculares reviews, se pasan de bellos en serio. De verdad que me encanta las cosas que me dicen, ay, en serio que sí, son demasiado cuchis ustedes. Un besote a todos, pórtense muy mal, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**

_**Canción: What Goes Around…/…Comes Around**_

_**Cantante: Justin Timberlake**_

_**Álbum: FutureSex/LoveSound**_


	7. Me Voy

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_Las mujeres no conciben que un amor se acabe mas que cuando lo acaban ellas mismas." –Enrique Jardiel Poncela._

_**Capítulo VII:**_

"_**Me voy"**_

_Porque no supiste entender a mi corazón__  
__lo que había en él,__  
__porque no tuviste el valor__  
__de ver quién soy._

_Porque no escuchas lo que__está tan cerca de ti,__  
__sólo el ruido de afuera__  
__y yo, que estoy a un lado__  
__desaparezco para ti__._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Cambié el canal, sumamente molesto con el final de esa película, y luego lancé el control del televisor al otro lado del salón.

¿Qué clase de final había sido ese?

Acababa de ver _Sweet November_, con la espectacular Charlize Theron y el aburrido de Keanu Reeves, y debo decir que nunca había odiado tanto el final de una película. _No_, tachen final, la película _completa_. Quiero decir, el filme pintaba ser divertido y con un hermoso final romántico y feliz, pero…

Maldición. Yo no tenía ganas de ver algo deprimente y me topaba con esa mierda. Suspiré y me acosté boca abajo en el sofá.

Que manera de desperdiciar un viernes en la noche, mirando películas cursis con finales inciertos y no muy felices. En este momento, podría estar bailando en alguna discoteca, o en el cine, o en algún restaurante con alguno mis amigos, pero no podía. No podía porque _algunos de mis amigos_ ya no eran más mis amigos.

Entiéndase con eso: Sakura y Kero. Podría agregar a Tomoyo a la lista, pero no estaba seguro de cuál era su posición ante todo esto. Aunque no había que pensar mucho para adivinarlo.

Luego de Sakura me despachara cual perro sarnoso en la salida del viernes pasado, yo me había sentido como el ser humano más insignificante del continente. Me había tirado a la amigovia de Kerberos, y Sakura se había enterado.

Pero yo les juro que no tenía ni puta idea de que Kero estuviera enamorado de Nakuru, de otra manera jamás la hubiera besado siquiera.

Cuando llegué al Instituto al día siguiente, lo primero que sentí fue la mirada acusadora de Sakura, seguida de la de Rika Sazaki, y por último, una mirada un tanto exasperada por parte de Eriol. Porque lo que recibí de Kerberos, no fue precisamente una mirada.

Al sentir la hostilidad en el ambiente, salí del salón para tomar un poco de agua antes de que tocara el timbre. Pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de llegar al bebedero, puesto a que un empujón hizo que me volteara.

Al girarme me encontré con Kerberos, que me miraba con una mezcla de furia y decepción.

-Hola, Shaoran, me contaron que te volteaste a Nakuru en el salón de idiomas. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué tal estuvo? –Su pregunta fue inesperada.

-¿Qué te cuente? –Pregunté yo, haciéndome el tonto.

-Sí, cuéntame.

Yo no dije nada. Abrí la boca pero las palabras no me salieron. No podía simplemente decirle que habíamos echado un buen polvo.

Kerberos apretó los puños y se acercó a mí con una mirada amenazante.

-Respóndeme, maldita sea.

-B-bien. –Fue todo lo que dije-. E-estuvo bien.

Él siguió mirándome de aquella manera que me hacía sentir inmensamente culpable.

-¿En qué posición lo hicieron?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad quería saberlo?

-No creo que…

Kerberos dio dos pasos adelante y volvió a empujarme. Esta vez me miró con determinación.

-¿En qué _maldita_ posición te la tiraste? –Pronunció cada una de las palabras lentamente.

-Ella arriba.

Las imágenes de Nakuru moviéndose rítmica y exquisitamente sobre mí inundaron mi mente, y en vez de hacerme sentir un cosquilleo agradable, me colmaron de una culpa áspera y emética.

-¿Por qué?

En un principio, pensé que me preguntaba por qué lo habíamos hecho en esa posición, pero fue nada más ver su rostro comprimido en una mueca de desprecio y dolor, que supe que la pregunta era por qué le había hecho eso.

-Yo… no sabía que ustedes estaban juntos.

Él rió irónicamente-. ¿Me vas a decir que nadie te lo dijo?

-Eriol y Yamazaki me lo dijeron, pero con incertidumbre, y luego yo mismo le pregunté a ella si eran novios, pero Nakuru me lo negó.

-Es porque no lo somos, Li, pero sí estamos juntos.

Yo me llevé una mano a la cabeza y me despeiné.

-¿Sabes? –Había dejado de mirarme, sus ojos observaban algún punto del techo-. Tú me parecías un buen tipo, en serio, me caíste muy bien y hasta iba ayudarte con Sakura, porque sé que gusta.

No dije nada, en cambio sentí el peso de cien mil toneladas de hielo sobre mis hombros.

-Pero ahora no sé si de verdad te gusta o si sólo quieres tirártela como lo hiciste con Nakuru.

Esta vez abrí la boca para defenderme, pero él no me dejó hablar.

-Lo único que quiero en este momento es partirte la cara. –Me callé automáticamente y él volvió a mirarme. Pude notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos-. Pero no lo voy a hacer porque sé que tú no tuviste toda la culpa.

-Lo siento, Kero, no lo sabía, te juro que de haberlo sabido jamás hubiera…

-No tienes idea de cuanto la quiero, Li, no tienes idea.

Bajé la cabeza, apenado y culpable.

-Lo siento de verdad.

Él suspiró-. Ya déjalo, no tiene caso.

Me dio la espalda y entró al salón.

Yo me quedé allí, inmóvil, sintiéndome eternamente pecador. Entonces me di cuenta que acaba de perder un amigo.

El resto del día fue lento y tedioso, Kerberos ignorándome cada minuto. Y Sakura enviándome miradas de desaprobación cada vez que tenía que voltearse para buscar o guardar algo en su mochila.

En el receso, Eriol se acercó a mí y me dijo que eso era lo que había estado intentando decirme antes de que me fuera con Nakuru, ayer en la cafetería.

Entonces me sentí peor y le juré que yo no tenía idea. Él me dijo que me creía, que me conocía y sabía que yo no era esa clase de persona, pero Kerberos necesitaría algo de tiempo para superarlo, y Sakura también, ya que ella sentía que si se la hacían a uno de sus amigos, se la hacían de igual forma a ella.

Yo estaba comenzando a desesperarme, porque había pasado exactamente una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con ella.

Y ahora que me encontraba solo en mi apartamento, un viernes por la tarde, luego de haber visto esa película deprimente, me di cuenta que en verdad me hacía falta.

Por eso me puse de pie, dispuesto a hacer algo.

_**(Sakura)**_

_No voy a llorar y decir__  
__que no merezco esto, porque,__  
__es probable que lo merezca,__  
__pero no lo quiero, por eso_

_Me voy, qué lástima pero adiós__  
__me despido de ti y__  
__me voy, qué lástima pero adiós__  
__me despido de ti.__  
_

-Ya es suficiente. –Dije y desconecté el iPod de mi amigo del reproductor-. No puedes seguir así.

Cuando entré a la habitación de mi mejor amigo y me lo encontré acostado boca abajo, tapado hasta el cuello con la manta, y escuchando _Vesti La Giubba_ de la famosísima ópera _Plagiacci_, dije que era demasiado.

Kero alzó la cabeza ligeramente, y me miró como si fuera un drogadicto al que acaban de arrebatarle su dosis de heroína.

-¿Así cómo? –Preguntó con clara irritación-. ¿Acostado escuchando a Pavarotti?

Yo coloqué mis manos en mi cadera y fruncí el ceño-. Así, deprimido, sucio, sin ganas de nada, sufriendo por alguien que no lo merece. Ya pasó una semana.

Él gruñó y se tapó completamente con la manta. Yo bufé y me acerqué a su cama. Tomé la cobija por el borde inferior y la halé, quitándosela completamente. Kero se encogió en la cama.

Llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos blancos clásicos, como los que usaron los chicos de _All Time Low_ para una sesión de fotos, y una camiseta de los _Sex Pistols_.

-¿_Tighty-whities_? –Pregunté indignada-. ¿En serio, Kero?

Él se tapó con la almohada.

-Déjame, ya no vale la pena usar ropa interior sexy.

-Kerberos Adonis Kirgyakos. –Utilicé el tono de voz más firme y determinante que conseguí-. Vas a levantar tu maldito y griego trasero de esa cama en este instante.

Él se incorporó y me miró desafiante.

-Vas a dejar de ser un _pussy_, te vas a duchar, vas a ponerte ropa interior decente y saldrás conmigo.

-¿Cómo mierda me llamaste? –Preguntó.

-Kerberos _Adonis_. –Me miró horrorizado-. Y si no quieres que lo publique, ve a bañarte ya.

Él dijo algunas cuantas cosas en griego antes de ponerse de pie. Yo no pude evitar sonreír. Entonces lo miré de arriba abajo y comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

Kero frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡No puedo creer que estés usando _tighty-whities_! –Me reí aún más-. ¿Qué tienes, ocho?

Mi mejor amigo dio dos pasos adelante, situó ambas manos en mi cadera y me bajó los pantalones. Yo le di un empujón que lo hizo caerse en la cama.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Kero! –No dejé de reírme.

-Gracias. –Él sonrió hipócritamente, tomó algo de ropa del armario y se metió al baño.

Yo sonreí y me senté en la cama a esperar, hasta que salió, ya vestido, con unos bermudas color caqui y una camiseta con las caras de los cuatro Vétales, en blanco y negro.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Primero vas a dejar de lamentarte por lo que pasó.

Él me miró-. Sakura, tengo derecho a estar abatido.

Yo fruncí el ceño-. No, eso es una elección. Uno elige ser miserable o no. Por ejemplo, yo pude haber elegido molestarme y deprimirme por lo que pasó, quiero decir, ¡a mí me gustaba Shaoran! –Exclamé-. Lo besé ebria y olvidé mi sostén en su casa. El cual, ahora que lo recuerdo, sigue allá…

Kero se rió-. Oh, me había olvidado completamente de eso.

-Bueno, pues, no me ves quejándome por ello.

Él me miró un tanto sorprendido.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿ya no te gusta Shaoran?

-¿A qué viene eso? –No quería tener esa conversación. No quiero hablar de que me gustaba Shaoran, aún después de que se hubiera volteado a Nakuru en el aula de idiomas.

-No creo que te haya dejado de gustar así como así.

Intenté mentir, pero no pude. Preferí no decir nada.

-Hablé con Eriol. –Comentó Kero-. Me dijo que Shaoran se sentía muy mal y que de verdad no tenía idea de mis sentimientos hacia Nakuru.

Permanecí callada.

-Creo que tiene razón, ¿sabes? Shaoran se disculpó conmigo varias veces. Ha estado callado y desanimado toda la semana. Es probable que esté arrepentido. Él no me parece mala persona, creo que hasta me cae mejor que Hiro.

Yo puse mi cara de WTF. Shaoran se había tirado a su novia, ¿y le seguía cayendo mejor que Hiro? _Dude_, ¿es que yo era la única persona que lo toleraba?

-¿En serio? –Inquirí.

Él asintió con la cabeza-. Si obviamos lo que hizo con Nakuru, sí. –Hizo una pausa-. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas en su hermosa relación de futbolista y porrista?

Yo rodé los ojos. Pues, todo había estado relativamente bien hasta que Hiro me salió con su faceta de macho alfa, nuevamente. ¿Se acuerdan de que yo le había gritado que era muy malo en la cama? Bueno, tuvimos una conversación al respecto, y por supuesto que yo era la que estaba equivocada y la que tenía el problema, porque Don Perfecto no podía ser el de la contrariedad.

Yo me quedé completamente a cuadros cuando me lo dijo, como cuando estás jugando Nintendo y alguien llega y te desconecta el aparato del televisor.

-¿Disculpa?

-No es posible que de todas las veces que lo hayamos hecho, nunca hayas tenido un orgasmo.

Me sentí mal, y me molesté, en verdad me molesté. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

-¿Estás diciéndome que soy yo la que está mal? –Él asintió, sin reparo alguno-. ¿No será que eso se debe a que tú solo te enfocas en meterlo y sacarlo?

Hiro frunció el ceño y me miró con irritación.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí lo es, es todo lo que haces, y ya. ¿Crees que el sexo es sólo eso?

-¿Ah, no?

No podía creer cómo era posible que yo estuviera con alguien que me crispaba los nervios, era machista, egocéntrico y cerrado. Tanto, que ni siquiera podía aceptar sus propios errores.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamé molesta-. Deberías pedirle a Nakuru que te de unas clasecitas, ya que ella es la experta en el tema.

Al parecer no se esperaba aquello, porque me miró con sorpresa y luego con rabia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que un cursillo no te vendría mal.

Hiro se puso rojo como un tomate y se levantó. Hora de gritar.

-¡Claro, como tú eres la experta! –Atacó-. ¡Jenna Jameson II!

-No seré Jenna Jameson, pero al menos estoy proponiéndote hacer otras cosas, variar, no sé, lo que sea.

Él abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero no lo dejé. De hecho, me puse de pie.

-¿Sabes qué? Sólo olvídalo. Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco quiero experimentar, simplemente preferiría que no tuviéramos sexo y ya.

Creo que aquello debió agarrarlo pro sorpresa, pero no se quejó. Después de todo, no podía obligarme.

-Hiro, siento que esta relación no está resultando.

Él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?

-Eso no fue lo que dije, pero quizás sea la mejor opción. Ambos buscamos cosas diferentes, tenemos distintos intereses, y yo siento que esta relación es cada vez más vacía.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta que me grites, ni que maldigas, ni que me hagas escenas de celos. Creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas hasta aquí.

Hice amague de salir de la habitación y él me tomó de la mano.

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres, Sakura?

Cuando lo miré a los ojos sentí una ligera punzada en el pecho. No quería perder mi amistad con él. Aunque no fuera el novio perfecto, yo lo quería y me gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

-Sí, podríamos tomar esto como un tiempo de reflexión, o algo así. No tiene por qué ser definitivo.

Sé que aquel tiempo probablemente nunca terminara, y sí fuera definitivo, pero sentí la necesidad de decirlo.

Me sorprendió que Hiro no gritara ni me dijera cosas horribles, simplemente bajó la cabeza, y asintió.

-Espero que no sea definitivo.

Y nos dimos un último beso.

-¿Sakura? –Mi mejor amigo seguía esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-Terminamos el miércoles.

Durante unos segundos, el rostro de Kero pareció estar asimilando la noticia, y luego abrió los ojos y la boca.

-_What the fuck? _–Frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Porque esa relación no iba a ningún lado. Bueno, en realidad sí se dirigía hacia un sitio en específico: el fracaso.

Kero permaneció sorprendido. Yo le conté cómo había sido todo y eso lo sorprendió más.

-Wow, nunca pensé que Hiro pudiera actuar de manera tan civilizada. –Comentó, saliendo de su estupefacción.

Yo sonreí-. Pero lo hizo, en verdad lo hizo. Pero ya no hablemos de estas cosas, ahora enfoquémonos en lo positivo.

Kero sonrió-. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Me puse de pie y me aclaré la garganta. Kero me examinó de arriba abajo y se percató de algo que no había notado cuando llegué.

-¿Por qué el _look_ veraniego?

-Nos vamos al la casa del lago con los tórtolos, _filos_.

Mi mejor amigo alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿La casa del lago? –Preguntó con desconfianza. Yo asentí-. ¿Te refieres a _mi _casa del lago?

Asentí nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa.

-¡Esa misma! –Él abrió la boca para refutármelo, pero yo me adelanté-. Hablé con tus padres sobre tu situación emocional, y les comenté que un cambio de aires no te caería nada mal, entonces ellos me propusieron un fin de semana en la casa del lago.

Kero frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento viniste a hablar con mis padres? ¿Cuándo…?

-No es importante. –Lo interrumpí-. Tus padres me dijeron que confían ciegamente en mí, porque saben que yo soy un ángel de Dios, así que me dieron las llaves. Ya les avisé a los tórtolos, Eriol debe pasar por nosotros en cualquier momento.

Él se puso de pie, aún sin salir de su estupefacción.

-¡¿En cualquier momento? –Exclamó, mientras comenzaba a recorrer su habitación en busca de ropa para empacar-. ¡¿Y si yo te hubiera dicho que no, se hubieran ido sin mí?

Yo me reí-. Cariño, tú _no_ ibas a decirme que no.

Kero vociferó unas cosas en griego y me reí más.

-Por Dios, Sakura, ¡tú eres única!

-Ya lo sabía, corazón de melón.

_Porque sé, que me espera algo mejor__  
__alguien que sepa darme amor,__  
__de ese que endulza la sal__  
__y hace que, salga el sol._

_Yo que pensé, nunca me iría de ti,__  
__que es amor del bueno, de toda la vida__  
__pero hoy entendí, que no hay__  
__suficiente para los dos._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Repasé mentalmente todas las cosas que había empacado en mi bolso y lo cerré, luego de asegurarme que nada se me estuviera olvidando.

Fui a la cocina y tomé la bolsa con todas las chucherías y dulces que había comprado para llevar. Entonces salí y cerré la puerta.

Ya en el auto, introduje la dirección que Eriol me había indicado en el GPS. Tardaría aproximadamente una hora en llegar. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Eriol para indicarle que estaba saliendo. Conecté mi iPod al reproductor y _Feeling This_ de blink-182 comenzó a sonar.

Hoy, luego de haber visto la muy deprimente _Sweet November_, había ido al supermercado para comprar pan y embutidos, y estando allí llamé a Eriol para preguntarle qué iba a hacer en la noche, y él me dijo que estaba en la casa del lago de Kerberos, junto con él y Tomoyo, y que se iba a quedar allá hasta el domingo en la tarde.

Y entonces pensé: allí se van mis esperanzas de hacer algo divertido este fin de semana. Y justo en el momento cuando iba a decirle que se divirtiera, mi amigo habló:

-¿Por qué no vienes?

Yo parpadeé confundido. Eriol me dijo que iba a hablar con Kero y me llamaba. Diez minutos después me dijo que no había problema, que Kero estaba de acuerdo, y Tomoyo también. Me dio la dirección y me indicó más o menos qué cosas debía llevar.

Entonces añadí un montón de golosinas al carrito y pagué.

El camino hasta el Lago Ghenshi era bastante bonito y agradable. Me alegraba saber que haría algo diferente este fin de semana, ya que en verdad lo necesitaba. Luego de una semana como la que tuve –Sakura y Kero ignorándome, Sakura enviándome miadas de decepción-, no tenía nada de malo salir a distraerme. Además, así podría limar asperezas con Kero. Y cuando regresara a Tomoeda, podría hacerlo con Sakura.

Me pareció extraño que Eriol no la mencionara, pero entonces recordé que ella tenía novio, y que probablemente quisiera pasar su fin de semana con él. Fruncí el ceño ante aquello. ¿Qué tenía Hiro Matamiya que hacía que la chica más guapa y sexy del Instituto estuviera con él?

Entre tanto pensamiento y sin darme cuenta, me encontré rodeado de árboles. A un lado del camino, había un letrero que decía: _Bienvenidos al Lago Ghenshi_. Pronto, grandes casas de verano comenzaron a aparecer. Luego vi personas en bicicleta y otras con cañas de pescar. El GPS me indicó que ya estaba cerca de mi destino.

Luego de unos minutos, me encontré frente a una enorme casa de ladrillos. El portón de entrada estaba abierto, y en uno de los pilares de la entrada se leía en letras doradas:_ Kirgyakos_. Una bandera de Grecia ondeaba desde el porche. Estacioné el auto junto a la Tahoe negra de Eriol. Lo llamé un par de veces, pero no me contestó.

Me bajé junto con mis cosas y caminé hasta la puerta de entrada. Toqué el timbre varias veces, pero nadie abrió. Y justo cuando alcé el puño para golpear a la puerta, ésta se abrió, dándome una imagen bastante graciosa.

Eriol estaba terminando de abotonarse los pantalones. Tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, y una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro y su torso descubierto. Además, estaba despeinado, con los labios ligeramente hinchados y un poco agitado.

Esbocé una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Pregunté.

Mi amigo sonrió y se arregló el pelo como pudo.

-Digamos que sí.

-Lo siento, debí haberlo sabido cuando no me contestaste las llamadas que te dejé. –Hice una pausa-. Oye, si quieres ve y termina, yo puedo…

-Ya lo hice. –Dijo él mientras me ayudaba con las bolsas de la compra-. Por eso fue que me tardé. Yo soy un caballero, no podía dejar a la dama de esa manera.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Me reí-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kero? ¿Por qué no abrió la puerta él? ¿O es que estaban haciendo un _ménage à trois_?

Eriol se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Kero está en el lago con…

-¡Shaoran! –Mi amigo y yo nos volteamos para ver a la recién llegada. Tomoyo apareció sonriente-. No pensé que vendrías.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella, a diferencia de Eriol, se veía fresca como una lechuga. Probablemente porque había tenido tiempo de arreglarse, y no había tenido que bajar a abrirme la puerta con los pantalones a medio poner.

-No podía perderme esta oportunidad de pasar un fin de semana en el Lago Ghenshi, recuerda que soy más o menos un turista, y estos lugares me llaman la atención.

Ella me sonrió. Comenzó a ayudarnos a Eriol y a mí a sacar las cosas que había comprado de las bolsas del supermercado.

-Veo que trajiste golosinas. –Dijo mientras abría un paquete de M&Ms.

-Ya sabes que soy un adicto.

Terminamos de guardar las cosas, y Eriol me dirigió al segundo piso, para indicarme en qué habitación dormiría.

-Espero que no te de miedo dormir solo, porque te toca un cuarto a ti solito. –Me miró y esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. A no ser que prefieras acostarte afuera con los sapos.

Yo sonreí-. En realidad, prefiero hacerlo Tomoyo.

Eriol volvió a mirarme, esta vez serio.

-Es broma, es broma.

-De todos modos, te toca dormir solo. Tomoyo y yo estaremos en una habitación, y Kero y Sakura en otra.

Yo me detuve en medio de las escaleras. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Sakura? –Eriol asintió con la cabeza, mientras me empujaba para que siguiera caminando-. ¿Sakura está aquí?

-¿No te lo dije cuando hablamos? –Yo negué. Él se encogió de hombros-. Debí haberlo olvidado. Pues sí, está con Kero en el lago. De hecho, fue su idea venir hasta acá.

Entramos a la primera habitación del pasillo, una con revestimiento de madera, y Eriol me indicó que éste sería mi lugar. Yo aún no había salido de mi estupefacción. ¿Sakura en verdad estaba aquí?

-Oye, planeta llamando a Shaoran. –La voz de mi amigo me sacó mis cavilaciones-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás imaginando a Sakura en bikini o qué?

-¿Qué tan pervertido sería si te digo que la estoy imaginando en esta cama y sin bikini?

Eriol soltó una carcajada y me miró divertido.

-Bastante, pero te recuerdo que no le agradas mucho porque te tiraste a Nakuru en el salón de idiomas así que…

Yo sentí un baldazo de agua fría. Dejé caer mi mochila sobre la cama y me acosté boca abajo. Eriol caminó hacia la puerta.

-Pero te tengo una buena noticia. –Comentó antes de salir-. _She's single and ready to mingle_. –Dijo en su acento inglés, y salió de la habitación.

Yo me incorporé rápidamente y salí al pasillo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –Pregunté incrédulo.

-Pensé que hablabas inglés.

-Sé lo que significa, idiota, pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

Eriol entró a una de las habitaciones. Tomó una camiseta que estaba sobre la cama y se la puso.

-Que ya no está con Hiro, o como tú le llamas cariñosamente… ehm…

-_Brutus_. –Eriol rió-. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿No me estás jodiendo?

Mi amigo me pasó por un lado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

-Es en serio, Shaoran, nos lo dijo cuando veníamos para acá. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿No deberías estar feliz?

Y lo estaba, juro que lo estaba. Pero no podía creerlo todavía. Es decir, ¿de verdad tenía tanta suerte? ¿Iba a pasar un fin de semana con una sexy –y soltera- Sakura? Ésta era, definitivamente, una excelente oportunidad para esclarecer las cosas con ella.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

_**(Sakura)**_

Salí a la superficie a tomar una bocanada de aire. Con una mano, me agarré del pequeño muelle que estaba del otro lado del lago, y con la otra sostuve el bañador de mi amigo. Sonreí.

Me giré hacia atrás, en busca de Kero, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. De repente, sentí que algo debajo del agua me halaba las tiritas de la parte de arriba de mi bikini, y no pude evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

¡Desgraciado!

Kero salió a la superficie con la parte de arriba de mi bikini, muy contento y sonreído.

-¡Eres un estúpido, eso no se vale! –Exclamé mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

-¡Lo que tú me hiciste tampoco es muy justo que digamos, querida amiga!

Sonreí. Tenía razón.

Kero y yo habíamos bajado al lago a nadar, más que todo para darles algo de privacidad a Eriol y a Tomoyo, que lo único que habían hecho en todo el camino hacia el Lago había sido besarse en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Eriol, -Kero había manejado-, y al llegar, luego de habernos puesto de acuerdo sobre las habitaciones, habían continuado su sesión de besos en el sofá del salón familiar.

Una vez en el lago, reté a mi acompañante a una carrerita hasta el muelle que se encuentra al otro lado. Kero aceptó gustoso, vanagloriándose de que él siempre llegaba primero cuando hacía competencias con sus hermanos o sus primos.

Nos lanzamos de clavado, y cuando ya teníamos unos minutos de nadar, vi que, efectivamente, Kero iba ganando. Entonces fingí un calambre. Por supuesto que mi caballero amigo dejó de nadar y se acudió a mi falso llamado de auxilio. Y fue allí cuando yo me aproveché de su preocupación, me sumergí, le bajé el bañador y huí rápidamente, aprovechando los segundos de estupefacción de amigo como una ventaja.

Ahora Kero había tomado venganza y se había llevado la parte de arriba de mi sexy bikini verde. Lo peor es que el muy hijo de puta nadaba como Michael Phelps, y me iba a costar horrores alcanzarlo.

Llegué a la orilla con la lengua afuera, y los pulmones agotados. Kero ya se había salido, y se estaba tapando con mi bikini. Perfecto.

-Kero, ¡devuélveme eso en este instante! –Exclamé desde el agua, intentando no reírme para darle credibilidad al asunto.

-Lo haré si tú me das mi bañador primero.

Yo me crucé de brazos-. No pienso hacerlo, nada me garantiza que me lo devolverás.

-¿Es que a caso no confías en mí, en tu_ filos_? –Yo negué con la cabeza. Él se hizo el ofendido-. ¿No confías en once años de amistad?

-No. Ahora dame mi traje de baño.

-Tienes razón, Sakura, tienes toda la razón al decir que esto no se vale. –Yo alcé una ceja-. En serio, no debí haberte quitado la parte de arriba de tu bikini, oh no. –Sonreí complacida ante el comentario-. Sino la de abajo.

Borré mi sonrisa en el momento en el que Kero se echó al agua, y comencé a nadar para alejarme de él, soltando su bañador en el proceso.

-¡Kerberos Kirgyakos, aléjate de mí!

Pero Kero fue mucho más rápido que yo y me embistió bajo el agua. Creo que no hace falta decir que el muy desgraciado me despojó de la parte de debajo de mi bikini.

Salió a la superficie, muerto de la risa, sacudiendo mi bikini en una mano y su bañador amarillo en la otra. Estúpido. Se puso el bañador y salió del agua. Yo me crucé de brazos.

-Bien, ya puedes devolverme mi bikini.

Él tomó su toalla y comenzó a secarse.

-No pienso hacerlo.

Yo fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca. Kero me miró y se rió.

-Es mi venganza. Te reñiste de mí por usar _tighty-whities_, y ahora yo me río de ti porque estás desnuda en el lago, ja, ja, ja.

Kero tomó mi toalla y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-¡A dónde crees que vas con mi toalla! –Él señaló la casa sin voltearse-. ¡Regresa aquí en este instante, pedazo de estúpido!

Sólo escuché su carcajada. De repente se detuvo y yo creí que iba a devolverse, pero no lo hizo.

-¿No vas a salir?

-¡No hasta que me devuelvas _mis _cosas!

-Entonces espero que no te moleste dormir desnuda en el lago, pero te advierto, hace frío en la noche. –Se volteó y siguió caminando. Yo no despegué mis ojos de su espalda, hasta que entró a la casa.

Hijo de puta.

Esperé a que Kero saliera durante diez minutos, pero no lo hizo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y mi mente comenzaba a enviarme imágenes de la película _Viernes 13_, el _remake_, más específicamente la escena donde Jason mata a la chica que está desnuda en el lago. Oh, Dios.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo hasta la casa. Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta y me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie cerca, así que entré a la casa, desnuda y empapada.

Atravesé la cocina, y me fijé que en la mesada había una bolsa de M&Ms abierta. Pero este no era momento de comer chocolate, oh no. Continué mi travesía por la casa, hasta que llegué a las escaleras. Entonces escuché la voz de Tomoyo y Kero, así que subí corriendo, como si el diablo me pisara los talones. Entré a la primera habitación del pasillo y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Entonces me recosté de ella y me llevé las manos a la cara, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Aquello había estado cerca. Respiré profundo y me dije a mí misma que mataría a Kero en cuanto estuviera seca y vestida. Lo que me recordaba, ¿esta habitación…?

Abrí los ojos para ver en qué habitación estaba, y juro ante todos ustedes, juro que casi me muero cuando lo hice. No porque el cuarto estuviera revestido de madera, ni porque tuviera la cabeza de un venado disecado en la pared, sino porque yo _no_ estaba sola.

Y hubiera preferido que Tomoyo y Kero me vieran desnuda, o incluso Eriol, antes de entrar en esa habitación.

¿Pero cómo iba a saber yo que Shaoran Li iba a estar allí, ajustando los lentes de su cámara, o haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo, si se supone que ni siquiera había venido con nosotros?

Tenía la expresión de alguien que acaba de ver algo que definitivamente no se esperaba. Me recorrió de arriba abajo con su mirada ambarina, y yo sentí que el rostro entero se me encendía.

Entonces me giré, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo por el pasillo, hasta mi habitación.

-¡Eh! –Escuché la voz de Kero detrás de mí, pero yo no pensaba detenerme, porque acababa de pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

Tachen cuando me caí en el cine frente a todo el mundo, o cuando mi falda se levantó por la brisa en medio del patio del Instituto y todos me vieron. Tachen cuando Tomoyo y Eriol me encontraron acostada sobre Shaoran, en su departamento, luego de que nos hubiéramos caído al sofá. Porque éste, definitivamente, encabezaba el _Top Ten_ de las vergüenzas de mi vida.

Me juré a mí misma que asesinaría a Kero en cuanto estuviera vestida.

Como que me llamaba Sakura Kinomoto.

_**(Shaoran)**_

¿Recuerdan que dije que yo era un tipo con suerte porque pasaría un fin de semana con una sexy y soltera Sakura? Bueno, yo _en verdad_ era un tipo con suerte.

Había subido a la habitación de _George_ –el venado muerto y disecado cuya cabeza estaba colgada en el cuarto donde yo dormiría-, para bajar mi cámara y tomarle algunas fotos a la casa, el lago, y a mis amigos. Dejé la puerta abierta, por si acaso alguien necesitaba algo, y me dispuse a sacar algunos lentes, como el ojo de pez.

Escuché unos pasos apresurados que retumbaron en las escaleras, pero ni siquiera me inmuté, probablemente se trataría de Kero o Eriol. El dueño de los pasos –o debo decir dueña- parecía venir huyendo de algo o alguien.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue totalmente irreal y hermoso.

Sakura entró a la habitación donde yo me encontraba y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recostó de ella con los ojos cerrados y se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Qué había de irreal y hermoso en aquello? Pues, que Sakura estaba completamente desnuda. Y mojada.

Recorrí su cuerpo desnudo con mis ojos, todas las veces que pude, queriendo grabar aquella imagen para siempre en mi memoria. Sakura era, sin duda, la criatura más exquisita que había caminado sobre la Tierra. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba colocada exactamente en su lugar.

Pero entonces ella bajó sus manos, abrió los ojos y me vio mirándola. Probablemente no se esperaba encontrarse conmigo allí, y probablemente no le hizo mucha gracia que la viera desnuda, porque abrió la puerta y salió corriendo como quien acaba de ver al diablo.

-¡Eh! –Kero y Tomoyo aparecieron, y ésta última se asomó para ver qué había espantado a su desnuda amiga. Escuché un portazo, seguramente el que Sakura había dado luego de haberse metido en su habitación.

-¿Shaoran? –Su cara demostraba que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La cara de Kero, por otra parte, demostraba sorpresa, satisfacción y diversión. Sus carcajadas no se demoraron en aparecer.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! _Karma is a bitch!_

Yo salí al pasillo.

-¿Son ideas mías o Sakura acaba de pasar desnuda por aquí? –Eriol salió de su habitación con una expresión divertida.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está sucediendo? –Preguntó Tomoyo.

Kero alzó su mano izquierda y los tres presentes miramos lo que tenía en ella. Era un bikini verde. El bikini verde de Sakura, para ser exacto.

-¿Por qué tienes el bikini de Sakura?

-Se lo quité en el lago, como venganza.

Eriol se rió. Tomoyo le pegó en el brazo.

-¿Y por qué Sakura entró a tu habitación? –Ahora la pregunta iba dirigida a mí.

El recuerdo del cuerpo de Sakura me invadió y sentí un calor muy familiar en mi zona sur.

-Eh, no sé, supongo que los escuchó a ustedes y se metió aquí para esconderse, pero luego salió cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí.

Kero se carcajeó y comenzó a golpear la pared con uno de sus puños.

-¡Por Dios, hubiera pagado por ver su cara en ese momento!

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y los cuatro dirigimos nuestra atención a una encolerizada Sakura, que salió de allí con paso firme y ya vestida, con una raqueta de tenis en la mano

-Voy a matarte, pedazo de imbécil, lenta y dolorosamente.

Kero dejó de reír en el momento que notó que la chica hablaba en serio. Entonces comenzó a gritar y a correr escaleras abajo, con Sakura detrás de él, diciéndole de qué forma iba a morir.

Eriol se rió. Tomoyo seguía asombrada por todo aquello, y yo simplemente sonreí ante todo.

Sí, definitivamente este sería un fin de semana _muy_ bueno.

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado a hadita-lp. Es mi forma de disculparme contigo por haberte traído recuerdos feos con el capi pasado, lo siento y espero que este te guste mucho :D**

**La frase que está al comienzo del capítulo no puede ser más acertada. A ninguna mujer le gusta cuando las cosas se terminan, a no ser que las terminemos nosotras.**

**Pasemos a lo que nos concierne: el capítulo. Muchas deben estar contentas de que Sakura haya terminado con Hiro. Vamos, tenía que compensar todo el drama del capi pasado con cosas buenas en éste. ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes de estar en el lugar de Sakura? Quiero decir, ¿hubieran huído como ella o se hubieran quedado allí? Jajaja, creo que eso SÍ fue un trágame tierra. Y, ¿creen que se atreva a mirar a Shaoran a la cara luego de eso? ****Sólo les digo que Shaoran tiene toda la razón, ese va a ser un fin de semana muy chévere, así que a****jústense los cinturones, porque se viene lo bueno.**

**Para los que no lo saben, Jenna Jamenson es la actriz porno más famosa del Mundo. Ahora díganme si leyendo fics no aprenden cosas nuevas, jajaja. Sobre _Sweet November_, Shaoran no es el único que la odia, yo también. Odié ese final con todo mi corazón, en serio, el personaje de Charlize era lo máximo y no se merecía nada de lo que le pasó. Además, no soporto a Keanu Reeves.**

**Casey****, sé que me pediste que matara a Nakuru, pero creo que eso no solucionaría nada. Lo siento por no poder complacerte en este capítulo, jajaja. A las fans de Justin Timberlake, me alegra que les haya gustado la canción que elegí en el capítulo pasado. Veamos si hay alguna fan de Julieta Venegas... que por cierto no tenía ni idea de que tuvo un hijo hace poco, _random fact_.**

**Me encanta que les encante la historia. En serio, no hay mayor satisfacción para mí que saber que ustedes disfrutan tanto leyéndola como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Me gustaría que me dijeran qué personaje les gusta más. Muchas muchas muchísimas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios. Pórtense muy mal, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**

_**Canción: Me voy**_

_**Cantante: Julieta Venegas**_

_**Álbum: Limón y Sal**_


	8. Yo Cambié

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_El más bello instante del amor, el único que verdaderamente nos embriaga, es este preludio: el beso." –Paul Geráldy._

_**Capítulo VIII:**_

"_**Yo Cambié"**_

_Si tú fueras mía, yo a ti todo te daría__  
__Pero tú no eres mía, entonces paso otro día__  
I__maginando lo que haría__  
__si es que sólo fueras mía…__  
Porque __yo cambié, yo cambié._

_Yo cambié, y aunque no lo creas tú también.__  
__No tenemos nada que perder__. _

_Yo no soy de acero, pero que yo se lo que quiero__.__  
__Y yo a ti quiero verte en cuero.__  
Hey, al menos soy sincero.  
Y es que y__o cambié, tú también, yo cambié._

_Yo cambié, y aunque no lo creas, tú también._

_No tenemos nada, nada que perder_

_**(Sakura)**_

No había alzado la mirada durante toda la cena, porque qué casualidad que Shaoran se había sentado frente a mí en la mesa. A mi lado estaba Tomoyo, con Eriol en frente. Y en la cabecera de la mesa, Kero… quien por cierto casi se queda sin oreja, luego de que yo le hubiera dado el mordisco de su vida como venganza, muy a lo Mike Tyson.

Todavía no había superado el hecho de que Shaoran me hubiera visto desnuda. Quiero decir, había sólo un hombre que me había visto desnuda en toda mi vida –sin contar a mi padre-, y ese había sido Hiro. Y no es que yo no me sintiera bien con mi cuerpo o que no me gustara, de hecho, me encantaba; pero si Shaoran iba a verme desnuda tenía que ser sido bajo otras circunstancias. Circunstancias para las cuales me hubiera esforzado por lucir hermosa y sexy, y no por verme lucir una loca de carretera recién salida de un lago, ¡por Dios!

-¿Qué película es la que vamos a ver, Kero? –Preguntó Eriol mientras le daba los últimos bocados a su pasta.

-_El Exorcista_. –Alzó ambas cejas para parecer interesante.

Yo sentí que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban al oír el título de aquel filme. ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué?

-¿Trajeron películas? –Preguntó Shaoran mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

Yo ni siquiera alcé la cabeza.

-No, lo que pasa es que mi hermano tiene una colección de películas viejas aquí.

-¿Y de todas tenemos que ver una de terror? –Pregunté yo, un poco perturbada-. ¿No podemos ver _Dirty Dancing_, mejor?

Odiaba las películas de miedo porque siempre conseguían su propósito: aterrorizarme. Lo peor es que no sólo me asustaban el momento, sino luego de que la película ya se hubiera acabado; más específicamente cuando me encontraba en la soledad y oscuridad de mi habitación.

Además, esta vez no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar. Tomoyo estaba con Eriol. Kero siempre me molestaba y asustaba, así que no podía abrazarlo, y Shaoran _definitivamente_ estaba fuera del libreto.

-¡Pero si las de miedo son tus favoritas! –Comentó Eriol con sorna.

_Estúpido._

-¿Te gustan las películas de miedo? –Miré al frente y me encontré con los bellos y espectaculares ojos de Shaoran, que me miraban con sorpresa e interés.

Yo me sonrojé y sentí la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado. Y aquello me hizo sentir como una completa cobarde.

-No. –Dije Secamente.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me ofrecí a poner la película, pero Kero dijo que no porque probablemente yo escondería el CD para que no la viéramos, así que me envió a lavar los platos, con la excusa de que él y Eriol se encargarían. Y allí salió el gran caballero Shaoran a decir que él me ayudaba.

Por supuesto que yo quise morir achicharrada por un rayo.

Shaoran estaba ya en la cocina lavando algunos trastos mientras Tomoyo y yo limpiábamos la mesa.

-¿Sigues avergonzada por lo que pasó? –Preguntó mi prima.

-¿Y tú que crees, Tomoyo? ¡Cómo para no estarlo!

Ella rió-. Me parece que debes encarar la situación, Sakura. –Yo la miré como si me estuviera diciendo que la física era una asignatura hermosa. _Exacto_, la miré _horrible_-. Después de todo, tú nunca has sido una cobarde, y siempre te has sabido sobreponer a todos los bochornos con mucha valentía y heroísmo.

Era cierto. Tomoyo tenía razón. Yo no era una gallina, no señor, siempre había enfrentado todo con mucha dignidad, aunque claro, nunca había pasado semejante papelón, pero esta vez también lo me sobrepondría a la situación. Sí señor, eso haría.

-Tienes razón, Tomoyo. Yo no tengo por qué bajar la mirada ante nadie. Ni que Shaoran me hubiera visto robando o usando drogas. –Mi prima asintió con una sonrisa-. Tan sólo me vio… desnuda.

Sentí que el rostro se me encendía y que las orejas amenazaban con explotar, pero me sobrepuse.

-Iré a ver en qué andan esos dos. –Dijo y señaló el salón familiar. Antes de irse me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Respiré profundo. Vamos, Sakura, tú puedes. Estás orgullosa de tu cuerpo y de tu capacidad de encarar las situaciones vergonzosas de la vida, así que ¡adelante!

Entré a la cocina con los últimos dos platos en la mano y se los ofrecí a Shaoran. Él me regaló una sonrisa y me indicó que los colocara allí, sobre los demás, que él se encargaba.

Yo saqué un paquete de palomitas para microondas de una bolsa del supermercado, y las puse a que se hicieran. Mientras estaban listas, saqué también la bolsa de M&Ms y comencé a comer.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? –Pregunté mientras me sentaba en la mesada. Shaoran me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya casi termino. Si quieres puedes irte con los demás.

Ay, tan bello. Se ofrecía a lavar los platos y me decía que podía irme sin ayudarlo. Todo un encanto.

-Te espero, entonces. –Intenté sonar desinteresada e indiferente. Ustedes saben, para aparentar.

Shaoran terminó y se secó las manos con una toallita de cocina. Yo me bajé de la mesada para sacar las palomitas del microondas y colocarlas en un bol. Una vez lo hube hecho, Shaoran habló:

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

Me giré automáticamente y me encontré con la mirada ambarina de mi acompañante. ¿Qué si seguía molesta por lo de Nakuru? Pues, la verdad es que ya no. Kero me había dicho que él estaba bien con Shaoran. Y si mi mejor amigo estaba bien con él, igual yo.

-No, aunque sigo algo dolida porque coqueteaste con las dos.

Shaoran esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y te hubiera gustado que sólo coqueteara contigo?

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera? –Él asintió. Yo suspiré-. Sí.

Se acercó a mí y colocó su mano izquierda sobre mi cintura; la derecha, la apoyó en la alacena de detrás de mi cabeza. No pude evitar sentirme acorralada. Yo y mi sinceridad, yo y mi gran boca.

-Entonces prometo dedicarte toda mi atención y exclusividad, de ahora en adelante.

¿Se supone que eso era bueno? Quiero decir, ¿tener a Shaoran revoloteándome 24/7, intentando seducirme? Ehm… creo que cincuenta-cincuenta aplicaba bastante bien.

-Además –Utilizó ese tono de voz sexy que me gustaba-. Ahora que no tienes novio, creo que tú también puedes darme toda tu atención.

Parpadeé confundida. Un momento, ¿cómo sabía él que yo no estaba más con Hiro?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Oh, me lo dijo un pajarito.

-¿De casualidad no es un pajarito inglés de ojos azules?

Shaoran se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Como seguíamos en la misma posición, decidí que yo también podía flirtear un poco.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero darte mi exclusividad? –Hice la pregunta como si yo fuera la mujer más sexy y hermosa del Mundo, y Shaoran fuera un simple vagabundo.

Él me miró como si supiera la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

-Bueno, como entraste desnuda a mi habitación… creí que eso significaba algo.

Juro que quise matarme a mí misma por haber hecho esa pregunta. Sentí que el rostro se me encendía de la vergüenza, y que iba a morir allí mismo. Ni siquiera pude decir nada. Por supuesto que abrí la boca y balbuceé algunas cosas como una estúpida, pero nada más.

Shaoran deslizó la mano que había posado en mi cintura hasta mi ombligo. Lo acarició ligeramente por encima de mi camiseta.

-Tienes el piercing más sexy del Mundo. –Me sonrió-. Bueno, en realidad tienes el cuerpo más sexy del Mundo.

Éste era el momento donde yo moría de combustión espontánea. En serio. El calor en mí era insoportable, y lo digo principalmente por el sonrojo y la vergüenza, malpensados. Aunque, no podía negar que los comentarios de Shaoran también me… _ejem_, encendían.

-Ehm, ejem, ejem. –Kero se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta. Shaoran se separó de mí en cuanto lo empujé-. Estamos esperándolos. –Hizo una pausa-. Okay, no, la verdad es que estamos esperando las palomitas. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, o subir a una de las habitaciones.

Alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva y yo le pasé por un lado luego de tomar la bolsa de M&Ms.

En el salón familiar, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban acurrucados románticamente en un sillón reclinable de cuero marrón. Yo me senté en el sofá. Segundos más tarde, Shaoran y Kero aparecieron, apagando las luces con su llegada. Mi mejor amigo tomó lugar en un puff que estaba en el suelo, y Shaoran se sentó del otro lado del sofá.

Kero le dio al play y yo me persigné.

Luego de un buen rato, yo estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizada como para seguir viendo. Mi único consuelo era el cojín que estaba estrujando. El cual, por cierto, iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

Y esa escena, oh, Dios, esa escena… juro que comencé a temblar.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Quítala, quítala, no quiero ver más!

Kero me lanzó un cojín.

-Cállate, Sakura, ¡arruinas la mejor parte!

Lo peor es que yo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecerme algo. Ay, no, ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser la más miedosa del grupo?

Disimuladamente, me fui arrimando a Shaoran, que miraba la película con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Él no pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba ya a su lado, hasta que por supuesto mis dientes comenzaron a castañear y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó en un susurro.

Yo negué con la cabeza y apreté los ojos. Me aferré aún más al cojincito.

-Ven acá. –Shaoran abrió sus brazos en una invitación a la cual no pude negarme. Lo abracé por la cintura y el me rodeó con sus brazos. Apoyé mi rostro en su pecho, e intenté respirar profundo para calmarme.

Lo primero que sentí fue el glorioso perfume de Shaoran, y sentí que iba a dar algo allí mismo. _The One_ de _Dolce & Gabbana_ era el mejor perfume para hombre en la historia de los perfumes para hombres. Y Shaoran lo usaba, _¡Oh!_

Pronto olvidé la película y a la horrorosa niña poseída por el demonio, y me concentré únicamente en la sensación de Shaoran jugando con algunos mechones de mi pelo, y en su exquisito aroma. Tan masculino y sensual.

Una de las manos de Shaoran se coló por debajo de mi camiseta, y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda baja. Aquello me causó unas ligeras cosquillas, pero de las agradables. Sus manos estaban tibias.

Pero por supuesto que las cosas agradables no duraban para siempre, o al menos no para mí. Detrás del sofá donde Shaoran y yo estábamos sentados, había una ventana que ocupada toda la pared –a lo ancho- y daba hacia el porche trasero de la casa.

Cuando escuché que golpeaban el vidrio, me tensé en los brazos de Shaoran. ¡Oh, por Dios, era la tipa del exorcista que venía a matarnos! ¡O Jason con su sierra eléctrica!

Alcé el rostro y miré la silueta aterrorizante pegada a la ventana. Por supuesto que pegué el grito en el Cielo, y casi dejé sordo a Shaoran.

-¡¿Qué mierda? –Exclamó Kero.

-¡La ventana! ¡Hay alguien en la ventana! ¡Auxilioooooooooooooo!

Sentí que el corazón me galopaba en el pecho y que por mis venas ya no corría sangre, sino terror.

Mi mejor amigo frunció el ceño y miró hacia la ventana. Pareció asustarse un poco al identificar que, efectivamente, había alguien en la ventana. Le puso pausa a la película, para ponerse de pie rápidamente y caminar hacia el interruptor de la luz, encendiendo así la luz de afuera y la de adentro, haciendo que yo pudiera identificar al _horrible monstruo _que estaba allí parado.

Creo que nunca me había sentido más imbécil en toda mi vida.

Al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, Kero abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

-¡Amanda, hola! –En su rostro apareció una sonrisa radiante.

La aludida se le tiró encima y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Shaoran me miró-. ¿Quién es Amanda?

-Ella es Amanda. –Señalé a la chica rubia que estaba abrazando a mi mejor amigo. Ambos entraron a la casa.

Amanda Watson era una chica americana cuya familia se había mudado a Japón cuando ella tenía catorce años. Sus padres habían adquirido una casa en el Lago Ghenshi, no muy lejos de la casa de la familia de Kero, y pronto nos habíamos hecho amigos de ella. Kero más que yo, pero por _otras _razones.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo regresaste de América? –Preguntó mi mejor amigo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ayer en la tarde, y hoy en la mañana vinimos al Lago. Mi padre me dijo que tu familia estaba aquí, así que decidí pasar a saludar.

-En realidad vine con mis amigos.

Amanda nos miró a todos y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en mí.

-¿Sakura? –Yo le sonreí y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-. ¡Oh, por Dios, no te reconocí con el pelo largo!

Me incorporé y Amanda casi me asfixia con uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-¡Pero qué guapa te ves, _girl_! –Se separó de mí y me inspeccionó-. ¿Hace cuánto no nos veíamos?

Yo hice el cálculo mental.

-Casi dos años.

Ella abrió la boca y los ojos.

-¡Guao, cómo pasa el tiempo!

Kero sonrió-. ¿Recuerdas a Tomoyo? –Señaló a mi prima y Amanda la miró.

-¿La prima de Sakura, no? –Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza-. Claro que la recuerdo, ¡cómo olvidar a alguien que canta tan bonito!

Mi prima rió-. Muchas gracias, Amanda. Yo tampoco he podido olvidar lo excelente nadadora que eres.

Era cierto. De hecho, Amanda era la única persona que yo conocía que nadaba más rápido que Kero.

-Él es Eriol, el novio de Tomoyo. –Eriol se puso de pie para saludar mejor a la recién llegada-. Es inglés, así que se pueden entender en su idioma natal si llegan a sentir nostalgia. –Tanto Amanda como Eriol sonrieron-. Y él es Shaoran, es de China y se mudó a Tomoeda hace algunas semanas.

-¡Esto parece las Naciones Unidas!

Yo me reí ante aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba, las únicas japonesas allí éramos Tomoyo y yo.

Agradecí mentalmente la llegada de Amanda, porque eso significaba que ya no seguiríamos viendo la película.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, eso también significaba que probablemente Kero no dormiría conmigo, porque, probablemente, estaría recordando viejos tiempos con su querida Amanda. Lo que significaba que dormiría _sola_.

Oh, mierda.

Ahora sí estaba jodida.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Miré el techo de mi habitación de nuevo, y esta vez noté que tenía una mancha con la forma del mapa de Italia en él. ¿Cómo habría llegado eso allí? Me encogí de hombros y decidí salir. Era apenas la una y media de la madrugada, y ya todos se habían ido a la cama. Y no digo a dormir porque eso no era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Bajé las escaleras sigilosamente y me dirigí a la cocina, a por un bocado de medianoche. Ya en la cocina, llené mi vaso térmico con hielo y jugo de _Cran-Apple_,y tomé algunos _muffins_ de chocolate.

Tenía pensado ver la televisión o algo así, pero mis planes se vieron truncados, cuando al asomarme en el salón familiar vi a Kero con su amiga Amanda, compartiendo un beso bastante íntimo.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación que Eriol y Tomoyo ocupaban, esperando que mi amigo estuviera despierto, y así conversar un rato. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y una tenue luz estaba encendida. Asomé la cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, Eriol estaba despierto. Pero bastante ocupado besándose con Tomoyo como para querer hablar conmigo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y suspiré. Genial. Me devolví a mi habitación, dispuesto a contar las musarañas, pero cuando pasé por la habitación de Sakura y Kero, una voz me llamó temerosa:

-¿S-shaoran? ¿E-eres tú?

Era Sakura. La puerta estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Yo me detuve en el umbral y vi la silueta de Sakura incorporarse y encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Pareció aliviada de verme. Estaba sentada en una de las dos camas individuales que tenía esa habitación. Yo le regalé una pequeña sonrisa y me giré, dispuesto a marcharme.

-Por favor no te vayas. –Me volteé y vi su rostro suplicante-. Tengo miedo y no quiero quedarme sola.

Asentí con la cabeza y entré a la habitación, un tanto decepcionado de que su petición se debiera al miedo, y no a las ganas de estar conmigo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y Sakura me indicó que arrimara la otra cama más cerca de la suya. Hice lo que me pidió y la acerqué, dejándola casi pegada a la suya.

-Traje provisiones. –Le mostré los _muffins_ de chocolate y mi vaso térmico-. No sé si quieras.

Sakura asintió y yo me senté en la cama, frente a ella. Le ofrecí uno de los _muffins_ y coloqué el vaso térmico sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿No te asustó la película? –Preguntó mientras le daba una mordida al su bocadillo.

-Pues, me asustó mucho la primera vez que la vi, hace como tres años, pero ya esta vez no tanto. Además, dejé de prestarle atención cuando te sentí tan cerca.

Le sonreí y ella se sonrojó. Le dio un sorbo al jugo y yo me reí internamente. Sakura se veía sumamente mona cuando se sonrojaba.

-¿Sabes algo? Me gusta como huele tu pelo. –Mordí mi _muffin_.

Ella sonrió-. A mí me encanta tu perfume, de verdad, es muy sexy. Desde la primera ves que lo olí en el cetro comer…

-¿Yo te parezco sexy?

Mi pregunta pareció sorprenderla, porque lució desconcertada durante algunos segundos. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. Sentí curiosidad por conocer su respuesta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? –Apartó la mirada y le dio otra mordida al panecillo.

-Me gustaría saber qué piensas de mí. –Fui sincero.

Sakura pareció dudarlo antes de responder con la boca llena. Yo no le entendí absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó divertido.

Ella tragó-. Dije que sí.

-¿Sí qué?

Ella rodó los ojos-. Ay, que sí te considero sexy.

Sonreí complacido y le di un sorbo al jugo. Era bueno saberlo.

-Tú también lo eres, y mucho.

-Gracias. -Esbozó una sonrisa tan falsa que me hizo reír-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sakura, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y me examinó durante algunos segundos.

-¿Qué?

Tomé una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de formular mi pregunta.

-¿De verdad te arrepientes de haberme besado?

De todo lo que me había dicho aquel día en la salida del Instituto, eso me había dolido considerablemente. Me había hecho sentir como un error de esos que cometemos una vez a la cuaresma, pero que de los que nos arrepentimos siempre, y evitamos recordar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba decepcionada de ti, y por eso te dije que sí lo estaba.

Me sentí mucho más tranquilo al escuchar aquello. Continuamos comiendo y bebiendo jugo de _Cran-Apple_, mientras conversábamos. Sakura me contó sobre las veces que había venido con Kero, y lo bien que lo habían pasado.

Nos reíamos de un chiste que yo había dicho, cuando su móvil hizo un sonidito. Sakura se fijó y me dijo que era un mensaje de texto de Kero. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro mientras lo leía.

-Al parecer, Kero tuvo suerte esta noche. Mira.

Me extendió el celular para que viera lo que su mejor amigo le había escrito, y yo también sonreí.

-_Hagas lo que hagas, no bajes por nada del mundo al salón. Gracias_. –Leí en voz alta-. Tienes razón, y yo creo que Kero no es el único que se divertirá esta noche.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Señalé la pared que estaba contra nosotros, y que era la que limitaba con la habitación que ocupaban Eriol y Tomoyo.

Ella sonrió-. ¡Sí! Por Dios, yo no sé qué les pasa a esos dos hoy, lo único que han hecho ha sido meterle la lengua al otro en la boca.

Solté una carcajada ante el comentario y me acosté en la cama, para reírme más cómodamente.

-Oh, eso no es lo único, créeme. –Dije entre risas.

Sakura se arrodilló sobre la cama y apoyó sus manos de sus muslos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó divertida.

-Cuando llegué llamé a Eriol para avisarle que ya estaba aquí, pero él no me contestó. Kero y tú estaban nadando en el lago y los únicos que estaban en la casa eran Tomoyo y Eriol. –Sakura asintió-. Tuve que tocar el timbre varias veces, porque nadie venía a abrirme, hasta que Eriol bajó corriendo y me abrió, y en qué fachas.

Sakura peló los ojos-. ¿Desnudo?

-No, pero con los pantalones a medio poner, y todo sudado. Me explicó que estaba ocupado con Tomoyo y por eso había demorado.

Sakura se rió-. ¡No puede ser que les cortaste el rollo, Shaoran!

Sonreí-. ¡No fue así! Eriol me dijo que se había tardado porque no quería dejar el asunto a medias.

Más risas.

-¿Crees que lo estén haciendo en este momento? –Preguntó Sakura, sus ojos brillando con picardía y curiosidad. Tenía una media sonrisa que la hacía ver particularmente sexy.

-Déjame averiguar.

Me puse de pie y Sakura se rió.

-¡Estás loco!

Pegué mi oído izquierdo a la pared, intentando averiguar qué estaba sucediendo en la otra habitación, mediante el viejo método de pegarse a la pared a escuchar.

-Están despiertos, se oye algo, pero no sé qué es.

-Ese es el sonido del sexo, Shaoran.

La miré. Tenía la expresión de las personas que lo saben todo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes cuál es el sonido del sexo? –Pregunté, con obvias intenciones.

Sakura se rió, pero no contestó mi pregunta. En cambio, se puso y caminó hacia la enorme ventana de cuerpo completo.

-¿Te vas a lanzar?

Ella sonrió-. Ya te gustaría, pero no es una ventana, es una puerta.

Yo parpadeé. Sakura deslizó la puerta de vidrio y salió hacia lo que parecía ser un balcón, que miraba hacia el lago. Yo la seguí.

-Okay, no tenía idea de esto.

-Está conectado con la habitación de los tórtolos, pero tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos para que no nos oigan, así comprobaremos qué están haciendo, exactamente.

Yo asentí. El balcón resultó ser una terraza bastante amplia. Tanto el piso como la barandilla eran de madera. No tuvimos que caminar prácticamente nada, pues la puerta de la habitación de los tórtolos –como Sakura los había llamado- estaba prácticamente al lado de la nuestra.

Como tenían las luces de ambas mesitas de noche –sólo había una cama matrimonial- estaban encendidas, pudimos ver hacia adentro. Ambos tenían muy poca ropa, y se estaban besando muy apasionadamente en la cama, ignorantes a los cuatros ojos que los miraban desde afuera.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en mi rostro. Acababa de tener una idea muy buena.

-¿Qué te pareces si les jugamos una bromilla? –Inquirí.

Sakura me miró y sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué clase de broma?

-Podemos asustarlos, y luego nos hacemos los dormidos.

Esbozó una sonrisita maquiavélica, parecida a la mía y dio unas palmaditas de emoción.

-¡Me parece una excelente idea! Vamos a acomodar todo para darle credibilidad al asunto.

Entramos al cuarto e hicimos las envolturas de los _muffins_ a un lado, desarreglamos las camas ligeramente y apagamos la lamparita de la mesita de noche.

-Empecemos con unos golpecitos en la pared.

Nos colocamos en nuestros lugares. Sakura salió a la terraza, para ver si dejaban de besarse y se asustaban. Yo me quedé en el cuarto y con mi puño derecho, golpeé la pared suavemente.

-Nada. –Dijo Sakura desde afuera-. Intenta más duro.

Lo hice.

-Una vez más.

De nuevo.

-Oh, Shaoran, mira.

Salí apresurado y me detuve junto a Sakura, que se había echado a un lado, por si a caso alguno alcanzaba a ver hacia afuera. Eriol y Tomoyo habían dejado de besarse, y se miraron extrañados, pero sólo durante unos segundos, ya que luego volvieron a la acción.

-¿La golpeo de nuevo? –Pregunté sin quitar los ojos de la puerta de vidrio.

-Tengo una mejor idea. –Dijo Sakura.

Entró a nuestra habitación. Me quedé allí durante unos segundos, hasta que decidí entrar a ver qué estaba haciendo. Me tropecé con ella cuando iba saliendo.

-Lo siento, quería ver qué ibas a hacer.

Me sonrió-. Mira.

Me extendió unas llaves-. Golpea la puerta con esto.

Al principio, tomé dos de las llaves y le di golpecitos a la puerta de vidrio. Eriol alzó la mirada un par de veces, pero nada era suficiente.

-Voy a mover la puerta. –Dijo ella. Se colocó en un extremo y comenzó a zarandear la puerta de vidrio, haciendo que sonara como si el viento estuviera moviéndola.

Eso hizo que Tomoyo se incorporara y mirara hacia fuera. Sakura y yo nos reímos, cada uno desde nuestro lugar. Por supuesto que Eriol no quería ser interrumpido, así que la tranquilizó con algunas palabras.

Esta vez actuamos simultáneamente: Sakura movió la puerta y yo la golpeé con las llaves. Tomoyo volvió a incorporarse, luciendo bastante extrañada, y un poco asustada. Eriol lucía más bien molesto. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Sakura y yo arrancamos a correr y nos metimos en el cuarto. Eriol no salió. Esperamos unos segundos y volvimos a salir. Yo me asomé con mucho cuidado y vi que había regresado a la cama

Le indiqué a Sakura que se acercara y ella me hizo caso. Me chocó la mano.

-Bien, ahora hagamos algo mejor. Quédate tú aquí, viendo, y yo voy a tocarles la puerta o algo así.

Asentí y Sakura entró a la casa. Abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación cuidadosamente y salió al pasillo. Al parecer se le había olvidado el miedo, ya que el corredor se encontraba a oscuras, pero ella parecía muy divertida.

Volví a mi lugar frente a la puerta de vidrio de la habitación de los tórtolos, y esperé alguna reacción por su parte que me indicara que mi compañera los había asustado. Aquello no tardó en llegar. Y no sé que habrá hecho, pero aquel sonido hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente y que Eriol se levantara, esta vez con claras intenciones de abrir la puerta.

Corrí a la cama y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Cerré la puerta de vidrio, y ella dejó la otra abierta, y se acostó en su cama. Nos arropamos y pronto escuchamos a Eriol abriendo la puerta.

-Voy a ver qué es ese ruido.

Sakura se rió.

-Shh. –Susurré, intentando no reír.

Eriol alumbró el pasillo con la luz de su celular y se asomó en nuestro cuarto. Yo me había tapado completamente, pero había dejado un huequito para ver. Salió y continuó su recorrido. Luego de algunos segundos, regresó a su habitación.

-Sakura y Kero están dormidos, y Shaoran no está en su habitación, así que seguramente fue él el que hizo los ruidos. ¿Ves cómo no era nada, princesa?

Me reí. Así que Eriol pensaba que Kero era quien estaba acostado en esta cama, y que yo andaba rondando por ahí. Oh, eso sólo mejoraba la situación.

Mi amigo cerró la puerta y Sakura y yo nos incorporamos. Ella comenzó a reírse, y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-¡Kero, se te oscureció el pelo! –Se rió un poco más.

-¿Crees que sigan en lo suyo? –Pregunté.

Sakura pareció pensarlo-. Mmm, es posible. Sé que si Tomoyo se asusta mucho no va a querer continuar, la conozco, pero por ahora seguramente sí. Son unos cachondos esos dos.

Me reí-. Continuemos, entonces.

Nos pusimos de pie y Sakura abrió la puerta. Salimos y caminamos hasta su puerta. Ahora era Tomoyo la que estaba arriba.

Sakura me miró-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Qué te parece si entras y das unos cuantos pasos en el pasillo y al mismo tiempo yo arrastro las llaves por el vidrio? Eso los va a desconcertar.

Sakura me miró emocionada.

-Dale, dale.

Volvió al cuarto y salió al pasillo. Yo me posicioné.

-Voy a comenzar.

Creo que quizá fue un poco exagerada, porque hasta yo escuché los pasos. Me reí. Tomoyo casi saltó de la cama y miró a la puerta de madera, asustada. Eriol se incorporó, molesto. Le dijo algo que no entendí, pero pude leer mi nombre en sus labios. Tomoyo frunció el ceño ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces yo arrastré las llaves por el vidrio, causando un ruido bastante desagradable.

Tomoyo miró a la puerta corrediza y Eriol hizo lo mismo, extrañado de aquello. Se levantó y yo utilicé aquello como mi señal de retirada.

Corrí hasta nuestra habitación y cerré la puerta de vidrio. Llamé a Sakura y nos tiramos en la cama al mismo tiempo. Lo gracioso es que ambos nos echamos a la misma cama.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar lugares, porque Eriol ya había abierto su puerta de vidrio y estaba ahora en la terraza. Sakura se rió y yo la tapé con el edredón.

-¿Qué está haciendo? No puedo ver nada.

-Shhh, está asomado en el balconcillo. –Me reí-. Oh, viene para acá, no te muevas, guapa.

Eriol abrió la puerta de vidrio sin mucha dificultad y se asomó.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Tienen miedo? ¿Ustedes también escucharon esos ruidos?

Probablemente se había dado cuenta de que los dos estábamos en la misma cama. Sakura sacó la cabeza del edredón y asintió.

-Kero está dormido, ya sabes que él no se entera de nada, pero yo sí los escuché y me pasé con él.

Eriol asintió-. Sí, nosotros también los oímos.

-¿Estaban dormidos? –La pregunta de Sakura hizo que me riera. Me dio un golpecito en la costilla y me tapé la boca.

-Eh, no, estábamos… no estábamos dormidos. –Fue lo que dijo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? –La voz de Tomoyo se hizo presente y yo intuí que había entrado también a la habitación, pero por el lado del pasillo. Sakura se incorporó y encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Agradecí que el edredón fuera bastante grande para taparme.

-Eriol vino a ver si estaba despierta, al parecer escuchó los mismos ruidos que yo.

-¿También tú los oíste? ¿Y Kero?

Me reí. Entonces tuve una buena idea. Aproveché que Sakura estaba sentada y tenía las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, y comencé a acariciar una de sus pantorrillas.

-Kero está aquí, dormido. Me pasé a su cama porque tenía miedo, pero ya sabes que él tiene el sueño más profundo del Mundo.

Metió su mano bajó el edredón y me apretó la nariz. Yo intenté no reír y continué con la caricia. Sakura tenía unas piernas muy suaves.

-El ruido en el pasillo era Shaoran. –Explicó Eriol-. Fui a verlo a su cuarto, pero no está allí, probablemente no tenía sueño y fue por ahí a conocer la casa.

-¿A las dos y media de la mañana? –Preguntó Tomoyo.

-A lo mejor tenía hambre y bajó a la cocina, o está viendo la televisión en el salón. –Explicó Sakura. Yo comencé a acariciar uno de sus muslos y ella me volvió a apretar la nariz.

-¿Quieren que baje a ver? –Inquirió Eriol, cual valiente caballero.

-¡No! –Exclamó Sakura-. Es decir, no hace falta.

-Pero, ¿y el ruido de afuera?

-Seguramente era el viento, o algún animal. –Comentó Eriol, intentando tranquilizar a su novia.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la cama, Eriol, estoy algo cansada y todo esto me ha cortado el rollo.

-¿El rollo? –Preguntó Sakura, haciéndose la tonta-. ¿Cuál rollo, primita?

Yo me reí bajo la sábana.

-Buenas noches, Sakura, qué descanses. –Dijo su prima, con un tono cortante que decía _sabes perfectamente cuál rollo, tonta_.

Se despidió de los tórtolos y cada uno se marchó por donde había venido, ambos cerrando la puertas tras de sí. Esperamos que se oyeran las otras dos puertas cerrarse para reírnos.

Me quité el edredón de encima y me puse una almohada en la boca para no reírme. Sakura se apoyó de la almohada.

-¡Por Dios, eso estuvo excelenteeeeee! –Comentó entre risas.

-Y que lo digas, fue muy divertido.

Sakura dejó de reír-. Se me quitó el miedo, gracias, Shaoran, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

Yo me incorporé, quedando a su altura, y le ofrecí una sonrisa juguetona.

-Y todavía puedo seguir siéndolo. –Alcé las cejas y le acaricié el mentón.

Sakura sonrió-. Buenas noches, que descanses.

Me tiró la almohada y apagó la lamparita. Se pasó a su cama, se acostó y se tapó.

Yo sonreí-. ¿Ni siquiera puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

Ella se giró-. Bueno, está bien.

Como las camas estaban muy cerca, sólo tuve que acercarme un poco y apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Acaricié sus labios con mis dedos y me incliné hacia ellos, para besarlos. Por supuesto que yo no quería un besito, no, quería un beso de verdad, como el que nos dimos en mi casa.

Por eso lo profundicé. Pensé que Sakura me rechazaría, pero no lo hizo. Con mi lengua acaricié su labio inferior y luego la suya propia. Ella me colocó las manos en las mejillas y yo apoyé mi rodilla del borde la cama.

Estuvimos así durante un rato, disfrutando del contacto de nuestros labios y lenguas, hasta que yo quise acostarme a su lado. Entonces ella rompió el beso.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Li.

Sonreí ante el tono de voz, que era una clara advertencia, y bajé la rodilla de la cama.

-Buenas noches, preciosa, que duermas bien.

Le di un corto beso en los labios y volví a mi cama.

Definitivamente, este fin de semana estaba gustándome demasiado.

Y eso que apenas comenzaba.

_**(Sakura)**_

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el pelo castaño y revuelto de Shaoran. Luego me fijé en sus cejas definidas y masculinas y en sus pestañas espesas bonitas. Por último, reparé en sus labios sensuales y atrayentes, muy a lo Jonathan Rhys Meyers. Los mismos labios que horas atrás habían estado sobre los míos.

_Mon Dieu._

Anoche me había sentido sumamente tentada a continuar con aquel beso durante mucho más tiempo, pero algo en mí me había impedido hacerlo. No sabía exactamente qué había sido, pero simplemente me separé de él.

Lo cierto es que estaba agradecida con Shaoran por haberme quitado el miedo con su compañía y sus ideas de asustar a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Resultó ser que, además de asustarlos, les cortamos el rollo.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de nuestras risas reprimidas, para que no nos descubrieran.

Me puse de pie silenciosamente, saqué algo de ropa de mi mochila y me dirigí al baño, para tomar una ducha rápida. Una vez lo hube hecho, me vestí con un short de _jean_, una camiseta azul de tirantes y mis Converse blancos.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, atraída por un delicioso olor a tocino y huevos revueltos. Entré y me encontré con Kero poniendo la mesa y Amanda terminando te preparar el tocino y los huevos revueltos.

-Buenos días. –Los saludé-. ¿Cómo durmieron?

Kero me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Amanda sonrió.

-¡Buenos días! Muy bien, la verdad. ¿Y tú?

-Como un bebé. –Comenté mientras ayudaba a Kero a terminar de poner la mesa. Me serví jugo de naranja y bebí.

-¿Pudiste dormir tranquila, cariñito? –Preguntó Kero-. ¿No te hice falta? ¿No tuviste miedito?

Sonreí-. Para nada, dormí como si nunca hubiéramos visto esa película horrible. ¿Eriol y Tomoyo? –Pregunté.

-Aquí estoy. –Mi prima entró con una sonrisa, por una de la puerta de la cocina que daba afuera, con una bolsa con panes en la mano-. Fui a comprar pan recién hecho en la panadería de por aquí.

Amanda colocó cuatro platos sobre la mesa, y los nos sentamos a comer.

-¿Shaoran y Eriol siguen durmiendo? –Preguntó Kero.

-Shaoran sí, me fijé antes de bajar.

-Era de esperarse. –Comentó Tomoyo mientras le ponía mantequilla a uno de sus panecillos-. Estuvo despierto revoloteando por la casa hasta muy tarde, si hasta nos asustó a Eriol, Sakura y a mí.

-¿Revoloteando por la casa? –Preguntó Kero, un tanto confundido-. Pero si yo no lo sentí.

-Claro, porque estabas dormidísimo, ni siquiera te diste cuenta Sakura se pasó a dormir contigo, ¡mucho menos cuando Eriol y yo entramos a su habitación!

Mi mejor amigo frunció el ceño, y lo mismo hizo Amanda.

-¿A mi habitación? Pero si yo no esta…

Aprovechando que estaba sentado frente a mí, le di una patada en la espinilla que lo hizo callarse. Me miró sorprendido ante el gesto, y yo le envié una mirada que decía _sólo síguele la corriente._

-Estabas tapado hasta la cabeza con el edredón, ¿verdad Sakura?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y bebí más de mi jugo.

-¿Ah, sí? Mira tú, la verdad es que _no tenía idea_. –Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Quería que le diera una explicación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Escuchamos unos pasos acercarse, y una voz tararear una canción. Shaoran entró a la cocina luciendo fresco como una lechuga, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola a todos. –Dijo.

Amanda lo saludó y le indicó que se sirviera. Shaoran lo hizo y se sentó junto a mí. Establecimos contacto visual durante unos segundos y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Ayer nos diste un susto tremendo. –Comentó Tomoyo. Shaoran la miró como quien no ha matado a una mosca-. Sí, lo que sea que estuviste haciendo, nos asustaste.

Yo bajé la cabeza y reí en voz muy baja.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, es que no podía dormir y pues, decidí dar un paseo.

-Ajá. –Miré a Kero, que no creía el cuento.

Continuamos desayunando con tranquilidad, uno que otro comentario sobre lo bien que cocinaban Kero y Amanda, y sobre lo que haríamos hoy. Eriol entró a la cocina cuando ya casi habíamos terminado, y tenía una cara de pocos amigos bastante graciosa.

-Me parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche. –Bromeó Shaoran.

-Buenos días bello durmiente, ¿se le pegaron las sábanas? –Dijo Kero en tono de burla.

Eriol le mostró el dedo del medio y se sirvió tocino y huevos en un plato.

-A mí me parece que alguien no está de buen humor esta mañana. –Dije yo, sonriendo.

Él se sentó sin decir nada. Tomoyo miró a su novio un tanto extrañada por su actitud. Y era de extrañarse, porque Eriol siempre estaba de buen humor, igual que Tomoyo, _siempre_. Al parecer Shaoran y yo acabábamos de descubrir la única cosa que ponía de mal humor a nuestro amigo: la frustración sexual.

-Shaoran, la próxima vez que quieras dar vueltas por la casa, asegúrate de no hacer tanto ruido. –Esbozó una sonrisa hipócrita y continuó comiendo.

Shaoran intentó no reír.

-¿De verdad hice tanto ruido? –Preguntó inocentemente.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza-. No, no, no te preocupes, Eriol está exagerando.

Cuando Eriol terminó de comer, recogimos la mesa y decidimos dar reposar un poco antes de dar un paseo en bicicleta. Shaoran salió con su cámara en mano, supongo que para tomar algunas fotografías del lago. Yo iba a seguirlo, pero cuando llegué al porche Kero me detuvo.

-¿Así que anoche te pasaste para mi cama y yo no me di cuenta porque estaba completamente dormido y tapado con el edredón? –Tenía una expresión divertida que decía _te atrapé, pillina. _

-Eso es lo que Tomoyo y Eriol asumieron cuando notaron que había alguien bajo el edredón, corazón mío, yo sólo les seguí la corriente.

Mi mejor amigo alzó ambas cejas y me miró curioso, esperando que continuara.

-Era Shaoran.

Poco a poco, Kero fue esbozando una sonrisa pícara que yo conocía muy bien. Luego alzó ambas cejas de manera sugestiva.

-Oh, eres toda una chica _naughty_, Sakura. Traviesa y mala.

Yo me reí-. No es lo que piensas, pervertido, no todos tenemos la suerte que tienes tú, o los tórtolos.

-Explícate, _baby_.

-Shaoran y yo asustamos a Tomoyo y a Eriol desde la terraza, y cuando se pusieron de pie para ver qué estaba causando esos ruidos, corrimos a la habitación y nos tiramos en la misma cama. –Expliqué-. Él se tapó hasta arriba y ellos asumieron que eras tú.

Kero comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, tanto, que yo no pude evitar sentirme contagiada de su risa.

-¿Pero lograron asustarlos?

-¡Si hasta les cortamos el rollo! ¿No viste a Eriol durante el desayuno? –Él asintió-. Por eso está amargado.

Kero se inclinó y comenzó a golpear sus rodillas por la risa. Yo me reí también.

-¡Qué ganas de joderle la noche! –Exclamó-. ¿No tenían nada que hacer?

Negué con la cabeza. Kero se secó las lágrimas y me miró.

-Dijiste que no todos tienen tanta _suerte _como yo o los tórtolos. ¿Eso significa lo que yo creo que significa?

¿Qué yo sería muy afortunada de tener algo con Shaoran? ¿Qué ya me hubiera gustado que algo así pasase entre nosotros? Entonces sí significa lo que tú crees que significa, querido Kero.

-Es posible. –Le resté importancia.

-Oh, vamos, cariñito, no desaproveches esta oportunidad. Después de todo, _lo que pasa en Ghenshi…_

Rodé los ojos. Decían que Las Vegas era la ciudad del pecado, donde pasaban cosas locas, divertidas y excitantes; pero Ghenshi se le acercaba bastante, sólo que sin los casinos.

Repasé algunas de las cosas que había vivido allí. Mi primer beso francés había sido en Ghenshi, a los catorce años, con Miltos, uno de los primos de Kero, un griego con un bronceado de película, y unos ojos verdes preciosos. La primera vez que me había embriagado había sido en la casa de la familia de Amanda. La primera y única vez que había besado a una mujer, Tomoyo, por un reto que nos habían colocado mientras jugábamos ese juego mundialmente conocido y llamado _Verdad o Reto_. Entre otras cosas.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? –Alcé una ceja y le regalé una sonrisa ladina.

-Me declaro culpable de los cargos, pero tú no te quedas atrás, picarona.

Rodé los ojos. Shaoran terminó de tomar sus fotografías y se unió a nosotros. Entramos la casa, para avisarles a los tórtolos que ya queríamos partir. Tomoyo estaba sentada en el sofá, y Eriol tenía la cabeza apoyada de su regazo.

-¿Y Amanda? –Pregunté yo.

-Dijo que luego nos alcanzaba. –Comentó Tomoyo-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Asentimos y ellos se pusieron de pie. Agradecí que la familia de Kero fuera numerosa y que por eso hubiera bicicletas para todos.

Comenzamos a andar calle abajo, y yo casi me caigo dos veces por culpa de Kero, que no paraba de hacer chistes y comentarios graciosos. Admiraba el hecho de que Shaoran tomara fotos y no perdiera el equilibrio. Eriol ya estaba de buen humor y Tomoyo pedaleaba junto a mí.

El cielo estaba completamente azul, sin una nube en él. Una suave brisa me acariciaba el rostro a medida que avanzaba por las callecitas rodeadas de árboles y casas de verano.

Kero giró a la izquierda y comenzó a pedalear por una calle un tanto empinada hacia arriba. Entonces me di cuenta a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero no dije nada.

Cuando llegamos arriba, Amanda nos estaba esperando.

-¡Hola! –Nos saludó entusiasta-. ¿Están listos para nadar?

Me fijé en los rostros confundidos de Eriol y Shaoran, que se miraban sin comprender nada.

-¿Nadar? –Preguntó Shaoran-. ¿Dónde?

Tomoyo sonrió-. En la piscina del señor Yamato.

Como estábamos en la calle que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, dejamos las bicicletas en la acera sin reparo alguno. Después de todo, casi nadie pasaba por ahí.

El señor Yamato era un hombre de sesenta y cinco años, que había ido a la guerra, aunque nosotros no sabíamos exactamente a cuál. En realidad, ni siquiera estábamos seguros, pero lo dedujimos porque todos lo llamaban general y lo trataban con mucho respeto. Además, el tipo tenía condecoraciones en su casa, y a veces se vestía con su uniforme. Y a pesar de su edad, tenía una condición física envidiable y semejaba por lo menos diez años menos.

La primera vez que nos escabullimos a su piscina fue cuando teníamos catorce años. Kero, Miltos, Tomoyo y yo. No podíamos concebir que una piscina tan hermosa fuera tan poco usada. Sólo nos pillaron dos veces, de las cuales, una logramos escapar.

Saltamos la cerca sin muchos percances, porque era bastante baja, y yo agradecí que Yamato no se hubiera comprado ningún perro.

-Me aseguré de que no estuviera, así que andamos de suerte, pero de todos modos no podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo. –Explicó Amanda.

La piscina de Yamato era grande y hermosa, con una pequeña cascada artificial, un trampolín y un _pool bar. _

-¿De quién se supone que es esta casa? –Me preguntó Shaoran, tan lindo en su ingenuidad.

-Es de un coronel japonés muy respetado. –Dije yo, quitándome la camiseta de tirantes.

Shaoran se quedó perplejo en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Shaoran, tienes miedo? –Lo miré divertida, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-No, pero esto es violación a la propiedad privada.

Suspiré-. Ah… y yo que pensaba que te gustaba romper las reglas, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que lo hizo ver sumamente atractivo. Con un movimiento rápido y sexy, se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a un lado. Yo agradecí mentalmente el tener un gran talento para disimular, porque la imagen del torso bronceado y atlético de Shaoran fue bastante como para hacerme tener pensamientos impuros.

Me lancé a la piscina de un chapuzón, para alejarme de aquellos pensamientos, y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Nadé hasta el _pool bar _y me senté en uno de los banquitos.

-Yo pensaba que eras una chica buena. –Shaoran se sentó a mi lado.

Sonreí-. ¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensas?

Él pareció dudarlo-. Que lo sigues siendo, sólo que de vez en cuando te gusta correr alguno que otro riesgo.

No me gustó su comentario. No sé exactamente por qué, pero aquello me picó.

-No sé, me das esa impresión. –Se encogió de hombros-. Te gustan las emociones, pero te portas bien. Además, te avergüenzas cuando coqueteo contigo…

Eso no era del todo cierto, ¡pero es que él podía ser de lo más sicalíptico cuando quería! Shaoran no tenía idea. Yo estaba lejos de ser una chica obediente y buenacita, y no me agradaba la imagen de chica virgen y mojigata que él tenía de mí. Yo no era nada de eso, e iba a demostrárselo.

-Eso es lo que tú creer. –Me bajé del banco y me sumergí.

Abrí los ojos bajo el agua y ubiqué a Kero y a Amanda a la altura de la cascada. Salí a la superficie y les sonreí.

-¿Cuánto crees que Yamato se demore en llegar? –Preguntó Kero.

Amanda dudó-. No estoy segura, fue a hablar con mi papá y mi tío, así que seguro demorará un rato.

El tío de Amanda había estado en el ejército de los Estados Unidos, y era bastante amigo de Yamato.

-Por cierto, Sakura, tu novio es guapísimo. –Comentó-. Me encantan esos ojos que tiene, ¡y ese bronceado!

Kero se rió. Yo me giré para mirar a Shaoran, que conversaba animadamente con Eriol. Su espalda bronceada y fuerte, su pelo mojado y echado hacia atrás, su sonrisa seductora… sí, Shaoran era un sexy. Pero no era mi novio.

-No es mi novio. –_Desgraciadamente_, quise agregar.

-¿Ah, no?

Kero volvió a reír-. No, pero ya quisiera ella, ¿verdad, corazoncito?

-Cállate. –Dije-. No somos novios, Amanda, pero sí me gusta.

Ella asintió-. Comprendo, comprendo. Bueno, deberías aprovechar este fin de semana, ya sabes que en Ghenshi las cosas suelen ponerse picantes. –Me guiñó un ojo.

Era cierto, era extrañamente cierto. Y ninguno de nosotros sabía qué era lo que había en este lago que hacía que las cosas se tornaran así, pero siempre sucedía.

Tomoyo, que se había mantenido fuera de la piscina mientras llamaba a mi tía Sonomi para notificarle que sí, estábamos bien y que no, no habíamos sido asesinados por un hombre con una sierra eléctrica, se acercó a nosotros y se sentó en el bordecito de la piscina.

Kero no demoró ni tres segundos en molestarla.

-No sabía que tu novio se ponía así antipático cuando no conseguía mojar el churro. –Su sonrisa burlona se apoderó de sus labios.

El rostro de mi prima adquirió una coloración rojiza y se tornó incómodo.

-Ahora sabemos por qué siempre está feliz, ¿o no?

Yo sonreí-. Es porque Tomoyo siempre lo complace en todo lo que él le pide.

Mi prima se avergonzó aún más y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Por supuesto. Y si te fijas, Tomoyo también está de buen humor siempre. –Agregó Kero-. Porque el sexo con Eriol es sucio y rejuvenecedor. Sakura, en cambio, está amargada y malhumorada la mayoría de las veces porque Hiro era pésimo en la…

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Kero. –No necesitaba que mi mejor amigo me recordara lo patética que había sido mi corta vida sexual.

Tomoyo se rió y Amanda no dijo nada, pero intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

Eriol y Shaoran nadaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Eriol.

Tomoyo se adelantó a cualquier comentario imprudente por parte de Kero, y decidió hacer los comentarios impertinentes_ ella_.

-Sobre la vida sexual de Sakura.

Shaoran me miró atento, como esperando a que yo dijera algo al respecto. Por su mirada supe que él pensaba que yo jamás en mi vida había hecho algo sexual. Claro, claro, porque para Shaoran yo era la Beata Sakura Kinomoto, la virgen casta y aburrida. Estaba segura que él tampoco era ningún Ron Jeremy, o algo por el estilo.

De repente, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes de la parte delantera de la casa. Nos pusimos en alerta y Tomoyo, que era la que estaba fuera de la piscina, se asomó para ver si alguien había llegado. Se giró inmediatamente con cara de espanto.

-¡Yamato ya llegó! –Exclamó.

Todos salimos de la piscina al mismo tiempo, y comenzamos a recoger nuestra ropa. Yo no conseguí mi camisa de tirantes por ninguna parte, pero no había tiempo para perder, así que simplemente me calcé las Converse y me puse el short de jean.

Eriol me ayudó a saltar la cerca, y corrimos a las bicicletas.

-¡Mierda, tu camisa! –Exclamó Shaoran desde la cerca. Hizo amague para devolverse, pero yo lo halé, haciendo que cayera del lado donde nos encontrábamos todos.

-No hay tiempo, después la venimos a buscar. –Levanté mi bicicleta y me subí. No tuvimos que pedalear tan rápido, porque estábamos en bajada.

Lero alzó ambos brazos al aire y gritó.

-¡Woooo! ¡Somos los amos de Ghenshi!

Todos nos reímos.

En aquel momento, y viéndonos así, mojados y a medio vestir, gritando y riendo mientras pedaleábamos calle abajo me di cuenta de que ser joven era el regalo más hermoso que podía darte la vida. Y que si pudiera ser así para siempre, lo haría.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Cuando Eriol y Kero terminaron de verter en cada uno de los vasos el contenido de la mezcla del líquido que habían preparado, supe que se traían algo en mente.

-¿Sabes jugar Yo nunca? –Me preguntó Erio.

Por supuesto que sabía.

Yo nunca era un juego que consistía en sentarse en un círculo y una persona tenía que decir algo que nunca hubiera hecho como _Yo nunca me he robado _nada, y todos los presentes que sí hubieran hecho esa acción en algún momento de su vida, debían beber de su vaso. Aunque también se podía decir algo que hubieras hecho, como _Yo nunca he besado a alguien_, pero tenías que tomar de tu vaso, para aclarar a todos que sí lo habías hecho. La idea principal del juego es decir cosas que tú sabes que alguien de los que está ahí ha hecho, para que tenga que tomar.

Sí, definitivamente un juego peligroso. Y no lo decía porque hubiera alcohol de por medio, sino porque estabas expuesto a que te sacaran todos los trapos sucios a la luz.

Las chicas se sentaron en el piso y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, formando un círculo. Me ubiqué entre Amanda y Eriol, quedando así frente a Sakura. Pronto comprobé que lo que Kero y Eriol habían preparado no era más que Vodka con jugos de _cranberry_ y naranja.

-Yo empiezo. –Dijo Amanda mientras alzaba la mano-. Yo nunca me he besado con nadie en Ghenshi.

Todos tomaron. Yo no supe si hacerlo, porque no estaba seguro si el beso de anoche con Sakura contaba. Pero me demoré mucho pensando si bebía o no, porque fue el turno de Kero.

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia cuando miró a Sakura. Ella lo miró amenazante, como diciendo _ni se te ocurra decir nada que pueda hacerme pasar vergüenza_. Abrió la boca y sin borrar la sonrisa, dijo:

-Yo nunca he visto a Sakura desnuda.

Al principio, no me sentí aludido, pero cuando la imagen de Sakura desnuda y mojada contra la puerta de mi habitación me golpeó, sentí un calor recorrerme el cuerpo. Mi primera reacción fue mirar a Sakura.

Se había sonrojado por completo, y miraba a Kero como si deseara asesinarlo.

Kero se aclaró la garganta y me miró. Fue entonces cuando recordé que debía beber. Lo hice y Amanda abrió la boca.

-Ohhhhhhh. Guao, de las cosas que uno se entera en este juego.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula.

-Te voy a joder, desgraciado. –Fue todo lo que dijo. Su mejor amigo le lanzó un besito. Sakura esperó unos cuantos segundos y habló-. Yo nunca he usado _tighty-whities_ después de los doce años.

Kero borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

-¡Dijiste que no dirías nada! –Exclamó.

Amanda y Eriol se echaron a reír. Tomoyo y yo sólo sonreímos.

-Jamás dije eso. –Sakura le sacó la lengua-. Lo que es igual no es trampa. Asume.

Kero bebió.

Ahora era el turno de Tomoyo, quien habló muy sonriente:

-Yo nunca he besado a Shaoran estando ebria. –Dijo sin mirándome.

Esbocé una sonrisa y ella me guiñó un ojo. Sakura la miró con rabia.

-¡Arghh, _fuck you_, Tomoyo! –Bebió y no dijo nada más.

-Mi turno. –Habló Eriol-. Diré la clásica: yo nunca he tenido sexo.

Empiné el codo y bebí. Para mi sorpresa, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Incluso Sakura, de quien no me lo esperaba. Vaya, vaya… así que no era tan santita como yo creía. Mmm… _interesante_.

-Te toca, Shaoran.

No lo pensé mucho y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad. Ambas bebieron. La mandíbula de Eriol casi tocó el piso, al igual que la mía. Mi amigo miró a ambas chicas entre confundido y sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso pasó? –Ellas asintieron-. ¡¿Cuándo y cómo? ¡¿Y por qué yo no estaba allí?

Sakura se rió-. Fue aquí en Ghenshi, a principios del año pasado. No estabas porque Kero no te invitó. –Le sacó la lengua y Eriol no cambió su expresión sonreída.

La imagen de Sakura y Tomoyo compartiendo un beso no se me hizo muy difícil de imaginar.

-Mi turno, mi turno. –Kero interrumpió el rumbo pervertido que estaban tomando mis pensamientos-. Yo nunca he olvidado mi sostén en la casa de algún tipo.

Sakura gruñó y golpeó el piso.

-Pero, ¡¿qué les pasa a ustedes? –Exclamó-. ¿A caso hoy es el día de _métanse con a Sakura en Yo nunca_? –Bebió un trago largo y miró a su mejor amigo con odio.

-Lo que es igual no es trampa, cariñito. –Le guiñó un ojo.

La noche continuó así, Kero y Sakura sacándose papeles, Eriol y Amanda riéndose de todo y de todos, Tomoyo sacando algunos trapos sucios, y yo enterándome de todo.

Eran las dos y media de la mañana cuando miré mi reloj. El alcohol me había pegado un poco, no al punto de una borrachera, pero sí para volverme un poco más… desinhibido. Ustedes saben, más _happy_.

-Okay, pie derecho azul, mano derecha amarilla. –Dijo Kero.

Cuando se había aparecido en el salón con un juego de Twister, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con jugar. Amanda se tuvo que ir, pero dijo que a lo mejor regresaba. Por supuesto que Kero decidió que él sería el que controlara el tablero y nosotros jugaríamos.

Coloqué la mano como pude y en un movimiento quedé a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tomoyo. Ella me sonrió y yo noté que sus ojos se parecían a los de Elizabeth Taylor. Muy bonitos.

-¡Ay, Eriol! –Sakura se quejó detrás de mí-. ¡Ten más cuidado!

-Lo siento –se disculpó mi amigo-, pero no quería tener el trasero de Shaoran en la cara.

Tomoyo y yo nos reímos.

-Mano izquierda azul, pie derecho rojo.

Oh, mierda. Me incliné ligeramente y pasé mi brazo como pude por encima de Tomoyo. Ella se agachó, mi torso quedando ligeramente apoyado sobre su espalda. Con el pie no tuve tanta dificultad de movimiento. Pero Eriol tambaleó y se cayó… sobre Sakura.

-¡Eriol! –Sakura volvió a quejarse-. ¡Eres un torpe!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Supongo que perdí.

Se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá.

-Bien, mano derecha verde y pie derecho azul.

¡Jah! Esta era una fácil. Tomoyo y yo movimos las manos simultáneamente, y las colocamos en el mismo círculo verde. Coloqué mi pie en un círculo azul no muy alejado.

En un movimiento un tanto brusco, Sakura tambaleó y se agarró de mis jeans rotos para no caerse, los cuales se bajaron un poco debido a la fuerte halada. Y aún así, sus esfuerzos no funcionaron, porque igual se cayó.

-Sexy. –Giré el rostro y me encontré con la sonrisa de Sakura, que me miraba desde el piso.

Despegué las manos de la alfombra y me subí los pantalones. Le sonreí.

-Gracias.

-¡Sakura y Shaoran, afuera! –Exclamó Kero.

Parpadeé confundido-. ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no he perdido! –Me defendí.

-Quitaste las manos de la alfombra. –Alegó Eriol-. Acabas de hacerlo y eso es contra las reglas.

Fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie.

-¡Tomoyo es nuestra ganadora!

La pelinegra se incorporó y abrazó a su amigo.

Sakura se puso de pie y le arrancó el tablero de las manos a Kero.

-Deberías aprender de Shaoran, que no usa _tighty-whities_.

Kero frunció el ceño y yo sonreí. Sakura me guiñó el ojo.

Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigieron a la cocina a por algo de tomar, Kero se echó en el sofá a «descansar de su ardua tarea de girar la flechita», y Sakura se calzó sus Converse blancas y salió de la casa.

Yo la seguí-. ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunté, una vez fuera, cuando vi que se subía a una de las bicicletas.

-A buscar mi camisa en la casa de Yamato, ¿vienes?

Me pareció muy curioso que Sakura quisiera recuperar su prenda a las dos y algo de la mañana –casi tres-, pero asentí sin pensarlo mucho. Ni siquiera entré a la casa para ponerme zapatos o algo.

El frío de la noche me golpeó un poco, y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Así que… tú y Tomoyo, ¿eh? –Sonreí y Sakura me miró de reojo.

-Ajá. Fue jugando verdad o reto.

-Ya veo. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

Ella volvió a mirarme-. ¿Ves como no soy tan santita como tú crees?

No dije nada. Ninguno comentó nada más hasta que llegamos a la casa del señor Yamato. Dejamos las bicicletas en la acera y Sakura me pidió que la ayudara a saltar la cerca. Lo hice y luego la salté yo.

-Mierda. –Dijo ella en cuanto hube tocado el césped-. ¿Y si Yamato la encontró y se la llevó?

No había contemplado esa posibilidad, así que automáticamente fijé mis ojos en el sitio donde la había visto esta mañana, desde la cerca. Allí estaba.

Me acerqué y la recogí. Se la extendí a Sakura y ella me sonrió.

-Gracias.

Me di la vuelta para que nos marcháramos y caminé hasta la cerca; pero justo en el momento en el que apoyé mis brazos para subirme, escuché un chapuzón.

Me giré y me encontré con Sakura nadando de espalda, muy felizmente. Se había quitado el vestido que llevaba puesto y lo había tirado. Sonreí y caminé hasta que llegué al borde de la piscina. Me agaché y le ofrecí mi sonrisa.

-¿Ganas de nadar un rato? –Pregunté mientras sentía la temperatura del agua con mis dedos. Nada mal.

-Algo así. –Dijo ella.

Alcé la mirada e inspeccioné las ventanas.

-Quizás deberíamos irnos, por si sale Yamato.

Ella dejó de nadar y me echó agua varias veces.

-¡Ay, Shaoran, no seas aburrido! ¿Es que a caso no tienes ganas de divertirte conmigo?

No supe si su pregunta había sido una indirecta o una simple interrogante, pero por si acaso me puse de pie y me quité la camiseta. Como no tenía mi bañador, me quité los jeans y los hice a un lado. Antes de lanzarme, recogí nuestra ropa y la dejé sobre la barra del _pool bar_.

Me lancé de clavado, y al salir a la superficie vi el rostro serio de Sakura. Ella se alejó ligeramente de mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Sakura me sonrió-. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No sé… -Me acerqué a ella-… quizá porque con cada paso que doy, tú te alejas.

-Instinto de supervivencia, le dicen. –Comentó. Su espalda tocó la pared de la piscina, y miró hacia atrás.

-Ya no hay más espacio. –Me detuve y le sonreí-. ¿A dónde vas a huir a ahora?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y acortó la poca distancia entre nosotros. Apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros, y con una caricia, las movió hasta que quedaron detrás de mi nuca.

-Y… ¿Quién te dijo que quiero huir?

Aquello fue más de lo que mi mente podía asimilar. Ni siquiera pude decir nada, porque los labios de Sakura entraron en contacto con los míos, en un beso ávido y flamígero. Y si lo anterior me había dejado sin nada que decir, esto había hecho que todo el sentido común y la inteligencia que tenía desaparecieran de mi cerebro.

No tenía idea de que Sakura pudiera ser tan buena besando, ni que lo hiciera con aquel frenesí idílico que me volvía loco. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos entraran en contacto.

¡Por fin! Me dije a mí mismo mientras le devolvía el beso con las mismas ganas y el mismo ímpetu con el cual ella estaba besándome. Por fin un beso de verdad, sin interrupciones, sin nada que nos impidiera disfrutar el momento.

Sakura me acarició el pelo y yo la pegué más a mi cuerpo. La unión de mi piel con la suya se sintió maravillosa. El contacto de su lengua enredándose con la mía era casi mágico. Y pensar que hacía tan sólo un minuto tenía frío, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo había aumentado más de lo que yo pudiera explicar.

Estuvimos así durante un rato, hasta que yo decidí que sería buena idea cambiar la posición. Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente me rodeó con sus piernas para que yo pudiera cargarla hasta las escaleras de la piscina, donde me senté en uno de los peldaños y nos separamos para que pudiéramos recuperar el aire.

Sakura se sentó en mi regazo y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos. Repartió besos por todo mi rostro y mentón.

-Dios mío Shaoran, eres increíble besando, ¿sabías? –Atrapó mis labios en un beso fugaz. Yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-No creo ser tan bueno como tú, preciosa.

Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió. Yo mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y Sakura se estremeció ligeramente. Buena señal. Continué mi camino por su cuello, mi lengua recorriendo su suave piel. Le di algunas mordidas suaves, y ella dejó salir un suspiro.

Me encantó esa sensación. Esa dulce y magnífica sensación de tener a Sakura suspirando en mis brazos, disfrutando lo que hacíamos como yo. Mis labios surcaron un camino hasta su clavícula, pero no pude continuar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Una voz masculina y gruesa hizo que Sakura y yo nos separáramos ligeramente.

-¡Mierda!

Una luz se encendió dentro de la casa y escuche el movimiento de unas llaves. Sakura y yo nadamos hasta el _pool bar_, y nos pasamos al otro lado para escondernos. Agradecí el que hubiera puesto nuestra ropa en la barra, minutos atrás.

Un hombre alto y grueso salió de la casa con una linterna. Alumbró el lugar en busca de algo extraño. Algo, o alguien. Dejó de mover la linterna cuando alumbró la piscina, supongo que fue porque reparó en que el agua se estuviera moviendo más de lo normal.

Sakura y yo nos agachamos, por si acaso se le ocurría revisar en el bar.

-Otra vez estos chiquillos.

Alcé el rostro ligeramente y vi que Yamato negaba con la cabeza. No dijo nada más y entró a la casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y apagó la luz.

Sakura y yo observamos la escena desde nuestro escondite. La piel se me había puesto de gallina por el frío, y el corazón me palpitaba rápidamente dentro del pecho. Mi compañera comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, como si la situación fuera de lo más hilarante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sin dejar de reír.

-Na-nada, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿Y entonces por qué te ríes, eh? –Me le acerqué y le sonreí.

-Estoy nerviosa. –Comentó, intentando calmarse-. Es un reflejo, no puedo evitarlo.

Esta vez fui yo el que rió. Sakura se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Yo hice lo mismo. Sentí que sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda baja y se detenían sobre mi trasero.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero siempre he querido hacer esto.

Sus manos apretaron mi trasero y yo me tensé, como respuesta. Sakura alzó su rostro y me miró.

-Sexy.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa y recordé la frase que ella le había dicho a Kero jugando _Yo nunca_, y que luego él le había repetido. Bajé mis manos por su espalda baja y acaricié los hoyuelos que se le formaban en esta. Pronto posé mis manos sobre su trasero y lo apreté. Oh, maravilloso.

-Lo que es igual no es trampa. –Le susurré.

Sakura rió y me acarició el labio inferior con su lengua.

-Deberíamos irnos. –Comentó. Su aliento me rozó el mentón-. No quiero que Yamato nos pille portándonos mal en su piscina.

Me reí y asentí con la cabeza. Me puse los pantalones y la camiseta, y Sakura se colocó su vestido y sus deportivas.

Durante el trayecto a la casa conversamos sobre qué hubiera pasado si Yamato nos hubiera pillado. Ninguno llegó a una conclusión exacta, porque las risas no los impidieron. Al llegar a la casa nos sentimos aliviados por la calidez que había dentro.

Las luces estaban apagadas, así que supusimos que todos debían estar dormidos. U ocupados. Ejem, cof, cof.

Sakura buscó su móvil en el salón y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de texto de Kero.

-_Anoche te dejé el cuarto a ti, hoy me toca a mí. Duerme con Shaorancito. Te quiero, cariñito. _–Leyó en voz alta-. ¿Shaorancito? Qué ridículo.

Sonreí-. Algo. Pero a mí no me molesta que duermas conmigo, en serio.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta.

-Bien, porque eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Subimos las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido y Sakura entró a la habitación de _George_ el venado, o sea, la mía y se sentó sobre la cama y encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Yo cerré la puerta.

-Shaoran, ¿me prestas un pijama? –Preguntó como una niña pequeña-. Es que no quiero dormir con el traje de baño mojado.

Yo sonreí-. No tengo un pijama para prestarte, pero te puedo dar una camiseta o mi sudadera de los New York Giants.

Ella asintió-. Sí, sí, eso me sirve.

Tomé mi mochila y saqué mi sudadera de los Giants y dos bóxers limpios y secos, uno para ella y otro para mí. Busqué mi camiseta de dormir y el pantalón corto, y le extendí las prendas a Sakura.

Ella me agradeció y se puso de pie. Yo la observé quitarse el vestido desde mi lugar. La vi llevar sus manos hasta las tiritas que sujetaban su bikini negro, y justo cuando había comenzado a halar una, se detuvo y me miró.

-Date la vuelta, por favor. –Yo parpadeé y salí de mi estupefacción. Sólo conseguí balbucear un _¿uh?_-. No me puedo cambiar si me ves.

Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa ladina.

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez, así que…

Ella apretó la mandíbula y su rostro adquirió una coloración rojiza.

-Shaoran –Dijo casi apretando los dientes-, esos son los comentarios que podrías ahorrarte.

No borré mi sonrisa; al contrario, la acentué.

-¿Por qué? –Extendí mi brazo y la tomé por la muñeca, atrayéndola a mí-. Si eres preciosa y me encanta tu cuerpo.

Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y, como estaba sentado en la cama, me encontraba en la altura perfecta para besar su ombligo.

-Ni siquiera soy fanático de los piercings, pero él tuyo me gusta mucho.

La acaricié suavemente y repartí varios besos por todo su abdomen.

-Gracias. –Dijo ella-. Ahora, ¿podrías darte la vuelta, por favor?

Suspiré y con una sonrisa me acosté boca abajo en la cama, mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Muchas gracias, Shaoran, eres muy amable.

No dije nada y me conformé con recrear en mi mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, una vez más. Aquello tuvo un efecto rápido en mí, especialmente por la sesión de besos que habíamos compartido en la piscina. Agradecí que mi posición –boca abajo sobre la cama- ocultara mi _situación_.

De repente Sakura se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre mi trasero.

-Listo, ya me vestí. ¿Te dormiste ya?

Colocó sus manos en mi espalda y se inclinó hacia delante.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Vas a cambiarte?

Asentí y ella se bajó de su improvisado asiento.

-Puedo cerrar mis ojos o darme la vuelta, como tú prefieras.

Me senté sobre la cama.

-Honestamente, me da igual si miras. Puedes hacerlo, si así lo deseas. No soy cruel como tú, yo comparto.

Sakura me sonrió mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Qué altruista, muchas gracias, pero paso. –Se tapó la cara con una de las almohadas.

Yo sonreí. Me cambié rápidamente y aproveché su distracción para colocarme sobre ella. Sakura apartó la almohada de su rostro y me encontré con sus ojos verdes, que me miraban y me sonreían.

-Me gustan tus ojos. –Dijimos al unísono.

Ambos nos reímos y yo busqué sus labios, para fundirlos con los míos una vez más.

* * *

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores, ya sé que no hubo actualización el domingo pasado, pero es que estoy llena de cosas por hacer esta semana, ya que el sábado son las novatadas de mi colegio, y el domingo la feria, y los graduandos somos los que organizamos la mitad de esos eventos. Pero la verdad es que no se pueden quejar ni un poco, ya ven que no esperé hasta el domingo par actualizar y el capítulo es bastante largo (o al menos el más largo hasta ahora) y cumple **_**muchos**_** de sus deseos.**

**Creo que muchas de ustedes querían un poco de acción entre los protagonistas, y pues, aquí la tuvieron.**

**La amistad entre Kero y Sakura es más o menos basada en mi amistad con mi mejor amigo, con mucha confianza, del tipo que puedes contarle lo que sea a esa persona y saber que no va a jugzarte. Yo siempre he dicho: un mejor amigo es aquel que no se molesta cuando lo mojas con la manguera o lo empujas a la piscina con ropa. Podríamos agregar: o le quitas el traje de baño y lo dejas desnudo en un lago. Jajajaja **

**Quien viera a Tomoyo y a Eriol, tan santitos que se veían, jajajaja. Nunca vean El Exorcista, es la película de miedo más aterrorizante del Mundo. En serio.**

**Creo que he hablado mucho de la historia y muy poco de mí, así que para los que se preguntan se preguntan sobre vuestra humilde narradora, aquí les diré algunas cosas: soy venezolana, aunque actualmente no resido en mi bello y hermoso país. La familia de mi madre es española, y por eso amo a la Furia Roja. Me encanta viajar y, al igual que Shaoran, soy adicta a los caramelos, golosinas y cosas dulces. Y amo a Viniloversus, la banda que interpreta la canción de este capítulo. Se las recomiendo inmensamente. En su página oficial pueden escuchar sus dos discos y descargarlos gratuitamente.**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas guapas que me dejaron un review por primera vez en el capítulo anterior, me sacaron varias sonrisas. Les mando un besote a todos, pórtense muy mal y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Canción: Yo Cambié**_

_**Banda: Viniloversus**_

_**Álbum: El Día Es Hoy**_


	9. Asunto Sexual

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_No es el sexo lo que da placer, sino el amante." –Marge Piercy._

_**Capítulo IX:**_

"_**Asunto Sexual"**_

_Ya daremos de qué hablar y qué pensar,_

_pues estamos solos  
y podemos celebrar que llegó el final del protocolo._

_Ya salimos, hablamos, bebimos, bailamos toda la noche,  
por algo yo presiento llegó el momento  
de que te toque._

_Esto es un asunto sexual,  
y se puede tratar como algo natural.  
Entiendo que sientas temor,_

_solemos asociar tamaño con dolor._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Mis labios descendieron por el mentón de Sakura hasta llegar a su cuello. Mi aliento cálido acarició su piel y eso pareció gustarle. Mis labios húmedos se posaron sobre ella y la besé repetidas veces. Lentamente, tracé un camino con mi lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura suspiró.

Bajé una de mis manos hasta su vientre y lo acaricié despacio. Ascendí y comencé a juguetear con su piercing, haciendo que Sakura riera.

-¿Te hago cosquillas? –Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo la besé. Mi mano continuó subiendo hasta llegar al valle entre sus pechos. Lo recorrí con mis dedos y Sakura me mordió el labio inferior. Mi mano se cerró sobre uno de ellos y lo acaricié.

Sakura colocó ambas manos en mis mejillas y profundizó el beso, de una forma muy sensual. Continué acariciándola por debajo de la ropa y ella jadeó ligeramente. Alzó su pierna derecha y me rodeó con ella. Bajé mi otra mano y le acaricié el muslo.

-Me encanta tu piel, es tan suave. –Le dije.

Sakura introdujo sus manos en mi camiseta, y me acarició la espalda. Me rodeó con la otra pierna y yo me incorporé, quedando sentado, sus piernas aún rodeándome. Tenía el pelo revuelto y ligeramente esparcido en la almohada, los labios rojos e hinchados debido a los besos y las mejillas rosadas, por el sol.

Se incorporó, quedando sentada a horcajadas frente a mí, y llevó sus manos el borde de mi camisa, para quitármela. Una vez lo hubo hecho, colocó sus manos sobre mis pectorales y recorrió mi torso desnudo con sus dedos.

-Hay un dicho que me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? –Repartí besos entre su mentón y sus labios.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó ella sin dejar de acariciarme.

Le sonreí y con un movimiento rápido llevé mis manos al borde de la sudadera que tenía puesta y se la quité. Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Lo que es igual no es trampa? –Me preguntó, un poco avergonzada.

Yo asentí-. Así es.

La abracé haciendo que su torso se uniera al mío, para poder sentir el contraste de sus formas femeninas con la dureza de mi pecho. Sakura colocó sus manos en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia sus labios. Me besó vorazmente como si no hubiera un mañana. Su lengua recorrió la cavidad de mi boca, en busca de la mía. Nuestras pieles comenzaron a despedir un vaho que inundó la habitación, y nos sumergió en un calor abrasante.

Mordí su labio inferior y la recosté sobre la almohada.

¿Alguna vez han deseado algo demasiado? ¿Algo así como ir a Disney y conocer a Mickey, y en el momento en el que están allí, frente al Castillo Mágico ven al risueño ratón, sienten como si su vida estuviera completa? Como una satisfacción y realización personal inmensa. ¿Nunca les ha pasado?

Eso fue lo que me sucedió en ese momento. Tener a Sakura así, desnuda y a mi merced, era más de lo que yo podía desear. Observé su cuerpo y sentí que no había nada más hermoso que su desnudez. Entonces me pregunté cuántas veces Hiro Matamiya la habría contemplado así, y me pregunté también cuántas veces la habría llevado a lo más alto.

Sentí celos por ello. Yo quería ser el primero en sumergir a Sakura en el éxtasis de un orgasmo, pero ya no podía. Porque Matamiya se me había adelantado. Fruncí el ceño. Yo sólo sabía que quería dejar mi vida en ello. Quería que Sakura gritara mi nombre una y otra vez y que se olvidara del suyo. Quería hacerla ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados. Quería que me deseara a mí, y a nadie más. Que jamás se olvidara de mí.

Me incliné sobre ella y repartí besos sobre su abdomen y su vientre. Sakura sonrió y comprendí que aquello le causaba cosquillas. Besé su ombligo y su piercing, y recorrí el resto del camino hasta sus pechos con mi lengua ella se movió debajo de mí y yo la besé.

Entonces me juré a mí mismo que superaría a Matamiya tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

Como que me llamaba Shaoran Li.

_**(Sakura)**_

_Y si yo te trato bien y tú a mí también  
estaremos juntos.  
Sé que entonces lo sabrás, pues me sentirás_

_en lo mas profundo._

_Ya salimos, hablamos, bebimos, bailamos toda la_

_noche, por algo yo presiento llego el momento de_

_que te toque._

Creo que Amanda tenía razón. Había algo en Ghenshi que desinhibía e incitaba a hacer cosas que normalmente no harías. No podría explicar de otra manera por qué había dejado que Shaoran me despojara de la sudadera.

-¿Buena vista? –Le pregunté mientras sentía su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo.

Él me sonrió-. La mejor. Creo que me gusta más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Yo sonreí complacida y mi ego se despertó. Gracias mamá y papá, por hacerme tan sexy.

-¿Sabes algo? –Shaoran repartió besos por mi cuello y mi pecho, hasta apoderarse mis labios-. Me gustas más que el chocolate.

Me reí. Guao, eso era decir bastante, tomando en cuenta que Shaoran era un amante del cacao.

-Si fueses algún chocolate, sin duda serías _Godiva_, el mejor de todos, el más elegante y sensual, sutil y delicioso.

Sonreí y mi ego creció. Tenía que admitir que me gustaba sentirme así, admirada y deseada, pero saber que Shaoran me veía de esa manera era mucho más de lo que yo podía pedir.

-Me gustas tanto que podría comerte.

Ensanché mi sonrisa y Shaoran mordió mi cuello repetidamente. Yo suspiré. Me encantaba que me besaran/mordieran/lamieran el cuello. Shaoran pareció notarlo, pues repitió la movida.

Tenía calor, mucho calor. Como nuestras pieles estaban en contacto directo, no habíamos tardado en comenzar a sudar. Shaoran bajó el rostro lentamente, y yo supe a donde se dirigía. Con su lengua acarició el punto álgido de uno de mis pechos y yo me estremecí debajo de él. Repitió el movimiento y yo suspiré. Su lengua húmeda me torturó durante un rato más.

Shaoran consiguió que lo rodeara con mis piernas, y nuestras caderas entraron en un contacto maravilloso. Sentí su deseo y su calor quemarme como el fuego más ardiente y placentero. Se movió contra mí, ejerciendo una presión exquisita. Shaoran repitió el movimiento y yo coloquen mis manos sobre su espalda. Aquello estaba gustándome.

Qué rápido se me había olvidado el frío de la noche y qué rápido me había sentido a gusto. No me sorprendía que Tomoyo y Eriol ni siquiera se hubieran inmutado anoche, con los primeros ruidos que habíamos hecho para asustarlos.

Una de sus manos traviesas bajó hasta el elástico del bóxer que yo tenía puesto y se detuvo. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar dentro de mi pecho fuertemente. Estaba casi segura de qué sería lo siguiente.

Su mano fue bajando suavemente hasta llegar al punto que emitía más calor en todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento me percaté de algo que no había notado anteriormente: Hiro nunca me había tocad de esa manera; nunca, de todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho –cinco o seis- me había acariciado asó. Simplemente iba directo al grano.

Shaoran se tomó su tiempo acariciándome sobre la tela, apenas ejerciendo una leve presión. Me estremecí y solté un gemido que fui incapaz de retener. Él llevó sus manos al elástico del bóxer y me despojó de la prenda, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Sentí que el rostro entero se me encendía, y que las orejas me iban a estallar. Cerré las piernas como un acto reflejo.

-Sakura. –Shaoran colocó sus manos entre mis rodillas e intentó separarlas, sin mucho éxito-. Vamos, necesito que… abras…

Con un poco más de fuerza logró que yo separara las piernas un poco.

-Así está mejor, preciosa. –Buscó mis labios y me besó cariñosamente.

Me acarició el interior de los muslos y yo agradecí el estar acostada, porque mis piernas se volvieron gelatina. Creo que aquella caricia fue intencional, para que me relajara.

Cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la parte más sensible de mi anatomía, me tensé. Shaoran pareció notarlo, porque inmediatamente me besó el cuello y el oído izquierdo.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –Preguntó en un susurro. Yo asentí-. No lo estés. Tranquila, te prometo que te va a gustar. En serio, si no, te devuelvo tu dinero.

Yo me reí y aquello ayudó a relajarme. Me pregunté si Shaoran haría esas cosas intencionalmente, o si simplemente le salían en el momento. Lo que fuera, me encantaba.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarme de forma ascendente y descendente y yo simplemente me dejé llevar.

En un principio, la sensación era agradable y suave, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a volverse un poco más… _intensa_. Aferré las manos a la espalda de Shaoran y él me besó el cuello. Jadeé varias veces, intentando canalizar lo que sentía de alguna manera. Creo que comencé a derretirme, porque no hay otra manera de describir aquello. Poco a poco, las neuronas de mi cerebro dejaron de funcionar coherentemente y me concentré únicamente en la caricia ardiente de Shaoran.

La sensación era de un placer tortuoso, un poco insoportable y contradictorio, como si quisiera que se acabara rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo deseara retrasar el momento lo más posible.

Shaoran aumentó la presión ligeramente, mas no la velocidad, y me mordí el labio inferior como reacción. _Oh, por Dios…_ ¿qué había sido aquello…?

-¿Eso te gustó? –Como mi cerebro no estaba capacitado para articular siquiera una palabra, mucho menos una frase coherente, sólo asentí con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos para interiorizar todo aquello.

Repitió la movida y yo sentí que el calor iba a matarme. Le mordí el hombro y gemí mientras él continuaba con su labor. Esta vez sí aumentó la velocidad, aunque no mucho, y mi cuerpo entero reaccionó al gesto.

_Mon Dieu!_

Quería gritarle que parara, que ya no podía más, que no aguantaba las arqueadas y que probablemente despertaría a todos en la casa si continuaba gimiendo así, pero sólo conseguí decir su nombre, y nada más.

-Shao… Shaoran…

Él me acarició la nuca con su otra mano y me besó.

-Shaoran… -Volví a suspirar.

La sensación de placer intenso y puro me quemó por fuera y por dentro, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda ligeramente. Creo que era el movimiento parsimonioso y coordinado lo que me estaba matando, en serio. Cada roce, aunque lento, era intenso y me permitía disfrutar de las sensaciones con demasiada fuerza.

Entonces sucedió. Shaoran aumentó la presión y la velocidad de su caricia y yo no pude resistirme más, así que dejé salir todos los suspiros que había dentro de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se aferraron a su espalda ancha, con una necesidad sorprendente, y sentí un hormigueo recorrerme y mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante aquello, intensificando la sacudida.

Una ola de placer hizo que me olvidara del Mundo a mí alrededor, para concentrarme en aquella sensación de éxtasis puro y ardiente.

Y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, juro que vi las estrellas, la Vía Láctea y el Universo entero, todo junto y revuelto. Creo incluso, por más increíble y pecador que suene, haber visto a Dios.

Poco a poco, fui relajando los músculos, aunque sin dejar de abrazar a Shaoran en ningún momento. Mi corazón latía fuertemente dentro de mi pecho y mi respiración estaba agitada, como si hubiera subido las escaleras corriendo.

Así que de eso me había estado perdiendo durante todo este tiempo. Guao… de haber sabido que los orgasmos eran tan maravillosos, no habría puesto tanta resistencia desde un principio. Ahora comprendía por qué había gente adicta al sexo. Y ahora comprendía que yo no era anorgasmica y que no tenía un problema. Simplemente había necesitado de alguien que supiera de qué iba el asunto.

Shaoran se detuvo y me besó suavemente. Yo le correspondí como pude, todavía demasiado sumergida en aquel mar de sensaciones.

-¿Te gustó? –Su me pregunta pudo haber sido un chiste, pero no lo fue. ¿Es que a caso no me había escuchado ni sentido?

-¿Y a ti que te parece? –Respondí con otra pregunta, mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz.

Él me sonrió-. Sólo quería asegurarme de que las veces que dijiste mi nombre y que suspiraste de esa manera tan provocativa no hayan sido intentos de decirme que parara por lo mal que lo estaba haciendo.

Me reí y le mordí el labio inferior, para luego besarlo. En realidad, las veces que había dicho su nombre sí habían sido intentos fallidos de decirle que se detuviera, pero porque lo estaba haciendo tan bien que yo creía que me iba a morir.

Shaoran se acostó junto a mí y yo recosté mi cabeza de su pecho, abrazándolo. Él me besó la frente y yo le rodeé la cintura con una pierna. Mi respiración volvió a un ritmo normal, y poco a poco mi cerebro volvió a funcionar normalmente. Sentí los fuertes latidos del corazón de Shaoran y reparé en lago importante. Ahora era _mi _turno de complacerlo.

Acaricié la piel húmeda de su pecho y fui bajando mi mano por su abdomen, hasta llegar al elástico de su bóxer, donde me detuvo, tal y como él había hecho conmigo. Giré el rostro ligeramente y alcancé sus labios en un beso suave.

Posé mi mano sobre su masculinidad. Comencé a acariciarlo por encima de la tela. Shaoran se estremeció ligeramente y yo sonreí. Así que ahora se habían invertido los papeles. Introduje mi mano en su prenda interior y pronto mi tacto entró en contacto con la piel caliente y suave, y lo acaricié despacio.

Shaoran dijo algo que no entendí y suspiró. Me incorporé lentamente y quedé sentada. Desde mi lugar admiré su torso trabajado y me fui deslizando hacia abajo, hasta llegar casi al pie de la cama. Sin mucho apuro, lo despojé de su prenda íntima. Ahora estábamos iguales, sin ninguna prenda encima.

Me sonrojé un poco cuando posé mis ojos sobre la única parte de su cuerpo que no había visto hasta ahora. Pero no era el momento de acobardarse, no señor, así que tomé una bocanada de aire y me armé de valor. Shaoran me había tratado con mucho cariño y dedicación, y me había proporcionado el primer orgasmo de mi vida. El cual, además, había sido increíble. Éste era el momento de devolverle el favor.

Me incliné sobre él y mi pelo le acarició la piel de los muslos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Intentó incorporarse, pero yo lo empujé hacia atrás.

Este era el momento de ser sexy. Alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos ámbares, que me miraban expectantes. Le regalé la sonrisa más sensual y seductora que conseguí en mi repertorio, y luego me mordí el labio inferior. Shaoran me miró como si yo fuera la mujer más deseable del Planeta, y me sentí complacida.

Volví mis ojos hacia abajo y comencé con mi tarea. Rocé su virilidad con mi boca, y aquello hizo que Shaoran se diera cuenta de qué planeaba hacer.

-Oh… -Fue todo lo que dijo, al sentir mi aliento cálido rozarle la piel.

Aquello se me hizo gracioso. Continué con la labor, repartiendo besos y rozando mis labios contra su virilidad. Pero antes de poder hacer alguna otra cosa, algo nefasto sucedió.

Podríamos agregar este momento a mi _Top Ten de momentos vergonzosos_, pero creo que quedaría mejor en mis _Top Ten de momentos donde deseé asesinar a Kero_.

No me di cuenta e qué momento se abrió la puerta, y apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya Kero había entrado a la habitación.

-Hey, Shaoran, ¿no sabes dónde está Saku…? –Su pregunta quedó incompleta, al vernos así. Shaoran estaba acostado y desnudo, y yo estaba arrodillada casi al final de la cama, desnuda también, y en una posición muy obvia que delataba lo que estaba haciendo.

Shaoran se incorporó con un movimiento brusco, y como yo intenté hacer lo mismo simultáneamente, me caí al otro lado de la cama.

Kero peló los ojos al presenciar esa escena.

-Eh, ehm, este… eh, lo siento, ¡disculpen! –Hizo amague de salir del cuarto-. Puedes venir cuando quieras, Saku.

Caminó a la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí.

Yo me sonrojé poderosamente, mis manos se pusieron frías y sentí que iba a morirme allí mismo.

Shaoran se bajó de la cama y se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura. Me abrazó y yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Ay, Shaoran. –Me quejé.

Él me acarició el pelo-. ¿Estás bien?

Alcé la vista y me encontré con su mirada ámbar y su rostro preocupado y ligeramente sonrojado.

-Sí, sólo quiero meter la cara en una cubeta con agua helada, y si es posible no volver a sacarla nunca más.

Él se rió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Creo que nos atraparon in fraganti, ¿eh? –Volvió a reírse y yo me sonrojé-. Pero pudo haber sido peor, pudo habernos pillado tu papá o algo así.

Imaginé la escena, y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no se compararía jamás con lo que sentiría si mi padre me encontraba alguna vez así. Y qué decir de Touya, que probablemente me asesinaría a sangre fría.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Shaoran arrugó el ceño en un gesto de consternación obvia.

-¿En serio te quieres ir?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie. Él hizo lo mismo. Me puse la parte de debajo de mi bikini negro y su sudadera de los Giants. Shaoran se colocó su bóxer.

Nos miramos y antes de que él pudiera decirme lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, yo lo besé.

Cuando noté que el beso se estaba prolongando demasiado, me alejé un poco.

-No te vayas, Saku. –Me tomó de la muñeca y con un jalón me atrajo hacia él, y me abrazó-. Por favor, quédate. –Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo suspiré.

-Shaoran, no lo hagas más difícil. –Intenté alejarme, pero él no me dejó. Colocó sus manos en mi trasero y lo apretó. Sentí su calor. Sin decir nada más me besó.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y él me alzó con sus brazos fuertes. Mis piernas lo rodearon y Shaoran caminó hasta la pared sin dejar de besarme. Me recostó de ella y yo sentí su excitación. Shaoran presionó y yo ahogué un gemido.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte un rato más? –Preguntó en un susurro, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear mi cuello.

No, no lo estaba. De hecho sí quería quedarme, pero al mismo tiempo me había cohibido bastante. El calor entre mis piernas era insoportable, y los roces de Shaoran no estaban ayudando en nada.

Tenía que ser firme-. Podemos continuar luego, ahora prefiero marcharme. –Apoyé mis pies en el suelo y le di un corto beso antes de alejarme de él-. Gracias por… ehm, fue bien… eh, nos vemos en la mañana.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Atravesé el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto que compartía con Kero. Entré y cerré la puerta. Mi mejor amigo estaba acostado boca arriba, con los audífonos puestos, jugando algún jueguillo colorido en su iPhone. Yo me aclaré la garganta y Kero miró hacia atrás y se quitó los audífonos. Fruncí el ceño, mientras colocaba mis manos a cada lado de mi cadera.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunté molesta.

-¿El qué? –Inquirió Kero inocentemente.

-¿¡Por qué entraste a la habitación de Shaoran así, a interrumpir, si yo ayer no te fui a molestar cuando estabas con Amanda!

Él se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre su cama.

-No sabía que tú estabas ahí, Sakura, por eso fue que entré, a preguntar por ti.

Fruncí el ceño-. ¿Cómo que no sabías que yo estaba ahí, si tú mismo me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que me quedara con él?

Kero suspiró-. Sí, pero luego Amanda se tuvo que ir porque su hermana la vino a buscar, y yo la acompañé hasta abajo. Sabía que Shaoran y tú habían salido a dar una vuelta, pero no los había escuchado volver. Me fijé que las zapatillas de él estaban abajo, pero no vi las tuyas, y supuse que te habías quedado afuera o algo así.

Yo me crucé de brazos y lo dejé continuar.

-Salí a buscarte en el jardín y eso, pero no te encontré y me preocupé, así que decidí subir a ver si estabas con Shaoran. –Explicó-. No se me ocurrió tocar porque no pensé que interrumpiría nada. Lo siento, no fue a propósito, simplemente estaba preocupado, es todo. –Se disculpó apenado y bajó la cabeza.

Yo me sentí mal por reclamarle, después de todo, Kero sólo se había preocupado por mí. Ay, qué bello, por eso era mi mejor amigo.

-Ay, Kero, ¡qué cuchi! –Caminé hasta la cama y le apreté los cachetes mientras me sentaba a su lado-. ¿En serio te preocupaste? –Él asintió y yo lo abracé-. Eres un terroncito de azúcar, ¿sabías?

-Sí, bueno, me lo dicen mucho, pero nadie como tú, primor. –Me separé de él y me guiñó el ojo pícaramente. ¿Dónde había quedado su cara de yo no fui?-. Lamento haber interrumpido tu _trabajito_, pero estoy seguro que Shaoran sabe arreglárselas solito, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Volvió a guiñarme un ojo y yo me sonrojé.

-Estúpido. –Le dije y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Iban a hacerlo?

Yo lo miré-. No lo sé, no lo había pensado. –Y tampoco pude hacerlo mucho, ya que mi mente se encontraba en un letargo soporoso, y lo que menos hice fue pensar. Creo que si Shaoran me hubiera pedido dinero en ese momento, se lo hubiera dado.

-Y bueno, ¿él te hizo algún trabajillo? –Alzó las cejas varias veces, de manera sugestiva, y sacó su lengua para moverla de una manera bastante… sugestiva, también.

-¡Kero! –Exclamé yo-. ¡Qué te pasa! –Lo golpeé en el hombro y me puse de pie para irme a mi cama-. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Él se giró y me sonrió.

-Porque yo te cuento mis cosas y porque es divertido saber que eres toda una chica traviesa, cariñito. A ver, cuéntame.

Me senté sobre la cama y rodé los ojos.

-Shaoran sólo me… tocó.

Me sonrojé y sentí el rostro caliente. Kero agrandó su sonrisa.

-Uy, ¿qué tal?

-Creo que a partir de hoy dejaré la banca de los amargados y me sumaré a la de los felices como tú, Tomoyo y Eriol.

Mi mejor amigo se rió. Yo sonreí y él me dio un abrazo.

-Guao, eso sí que es una buena noticia. Significa que Shaoran es todo un experto en la materia, no como otros… cof, cof, Hiro, cof, ejem.

Lo golpeé con la almohada y él volvió a reír.

-Entonces, ¿van a ser novios?

-No sé, no creo. Apenas terminé con Hiro hace una semana, no es como si voy a ponerme de novia con Shaoran y ya. –Recosté mi cabeza de la almohada-. Ni siquiera sé si él quiera una relación seria conmigo.

-Yo creo que sí, le gustas mucho. –Comentó Kero.

A mí también me gustaba, pero dejaría que las cosas fluyeran y se dieran naturalmente. Era mejor así. Yo nunca había sido partidaria de etiquetar las relaciones ni las situaciones, ni mucho menos presionarlas

Kero apagó la lamparita de noche y la habitación se sumió en una oscuridad agradable. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Sí, definitivamente Shaoran me gustaba.

Demasiado.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Me bajé del auto y caminé hasta la entrada de la casa amarilla. Me arreglé el uniforme y toqué la puerta. Segundos después, un tipo alto y de pelo oscuro la abrió. Me miró de arriba abajo, como estudiándome, y frunció el ceño ligeramente. El tipo debía medir como un metro ochenta y ocho, o algo así, porque yo medía uno ochenta y cuatro y aún así era más alto que yo.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó.

-Hola, soy Shaoran Li, vine a buscar a Sakura para ir al Instituto.

El tipo acentuó su ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y se supone que tú vas a llevarla? –Preguntó con desconfianza.

Asentí con la cabeza y señalé mi auto. Él miró por encima de mi hombro y luego volvió sus ojos a mí.

-¿Eres su novio?

La pregunta me desconcertó. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de contestar. Me hubiera gustado decirle que sí era el novio de Sakura, pero sé que eso la hubiera molestado.

-No, soy su amigo. –Él me miró con desconfianza-. Y tú eres…

-Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura.

Ah, eso lo explicaba todo. Un hermano celoso y sobre protector, excelente.

Se hizo a un lado-. Pasa.

Agradecí y entré a la casa. Touya me dirigió al comedor y me indicó que me sentara.

-¿Quién era, Touya? –Preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina.

-Un _amiguito_ de Sakura, que vino a buscarla para ir al insti.

Una mujer alta y pelinegra entró al comedor, y yo supuse que sería la madre de Sakura. Me puse de pie en el momento que ella caminó hacia mí. Me fijé en su rostro pálido y simétrico, y en sus ojos verdes, así como los de Sakura. Era una mujer relativamente joven y muy hermosa.

-Nadeshiko Kinomoto –Dijo con una dulce y melodiosa voz, que me recordó a Tomoyo-. La madre de Sakura.

Me presenté y ella me invitó a sentarme a la mesa, para tomar el desayuno. Agradecí la invitación y me dispuse a probar el omelette que Touya me había servido sin muchas ganas. Estaba delicioso, y así se lo hice saber. Me hizo algunas preguntas, cómo por qué no me había visto antes, y yo le comenté que no hacía mucho me había mudado de China.

Sakura apareció en el comedor tarareando una canción. Me limpié la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y me puse de pie, para saludarla. Sakura me sonrió y yo le correspondí.

-¡Qué milagro! –Exclamó Touya desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina-. ¡El monstruo se ha despertado temprano por primera vez en la vida!

Sakura borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño. Miró a su hermano como si fuera la peste.

-Cállate, estúpido.

-Touya, no seas así con tu hermana. –Dijo su madre.

El aludido me miró-. Debes ser alguien muy especial. Ese monstruo no se levanta temprano por nada ni por nadie.

Miré a Sakura y no pude evitar sonreír ante su sonrojo, el cual no duró mucho, porque luego lo reemplazó por una mirada asesina hacia su hermano mayor.

-Sakura, no me habías dicho que tenías un amigo tan guapo y tan educado.

Me sonrojé ante el cumplido y le regalé una sonrisa a la madre de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

-¡Oh, y además es modesto! –Sonrió. Touya bufó y rodó los ojos-. Deberías invitarlo a la casa más seguido, Sakura.

Ella asintió-. Bueno, mamá nosotros nos vamos, no queremos llegar tarde. –Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No piensas desayunar?

-Comeré algo en la cafetería, nos vemos luego.

Yo me despedí de su madre.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, es una excelente cocinera.

Ella me sonrió.

-Ay, eres todo un encanto. –Yo tomé su mano para besarla. Mi madre hubiera estado muy orgullosa de mí, al presenciar toda la escena. Ieran Li estaba obsesionada con los modales y la buena educación, y desde que tenía uso de razón había estado encima de mí y de mis hermanas, para que puliéramos nuestras maneras y así ellas fuéramos elegantes, distinguidos y encantadores.

Salimos de la casa luego de que Sakura le dijera un muy cariñoso _fuck you_ a su hermano. Yo sólo me reí. Qué buen comienzo de la semana.

Ayer, domingo en la mañana, nos habíamos regresado a Tomoeda. Kero y Sakura se habían venido en mi auto y habíamos bromeado durante todo el camino sobre qué pensarían nuestros profesores si se enteraran de las cosas que habíamos hecho este fin de semana.

De camino al Instituto, Sakura recibió un mensaje de texto que pareció consternarla un poco. Quise preguntar, pero preferí no hacerlo, para no parecer metiche. Ieran Li se hacía presente en mi vida, nuevamente.

-Le caíste bien a mi mamá, _eres todo un encanto_. –Dijo mientras guardaba su móvil y me sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Las madres me adoran. Aunque, no así los hermanos mayores.

Sakura rodó los ojos-. No pienses que es personal, Touya es así, a los únicos de mis amigos a los que trata bien son a Kero y a Eriol. –Comentó-. A veces mira mal hasta a Yamazaki. No sé, es un sicótico, cree que todos los hombres quieren encamarme.

Me reí-. No lo culpo, eres realmente irresistible.

Sakura me miró y me regaló una sonrisa sexy.

-¿Tú crees?

Asentí con la cabeza-. Estoy tentado a no dejar de mirarte, pero eso podría ocasionar un accidente.

Ella se rió. Llegamos al Instituto y aparqué el auto en un puesto cercano a los edificios. Cuando nos bajamos, varias personas de nuestra generación nos miraron un tanto extrañadas y curiosas. Una de esas miradas fue tan penetrante, que tuve que fijarme en la persona que nos veía de aquella manera.

Hiro Matamiya me miraba con un odio y un desconcierto que me hizo bastante gracia. Por supuesto que a él no debió gustarle verme con su sexy ex, así como tampoco debió agradarle verme pasarle una mano a Sakura por la cintura para atraerla hacia a mí y así poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ante el gesto, ella me sonrió.

-¿Y eso a qué se debió?

Me encogí de hombros-. Irresistible, ¿recuerdas?

Sakura se rió de manera sexy. En el camino al salón de clases nos encontramos con Kero, quien iba a la cafetería a comer algún bocadillo rápido. Sakura se fue con él porque no había desayunado.

Al llegar al aula dejé mi mochila sobre mi escritorio. Reparé en Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes estaban finalizando una discusión sobre algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Pronto se separaron y Eriol salió del salón luciendo muy molesto. Tomoyo caminó hacia la ventana y se cruzó de brazos. Yo me acerqué a ella.

-¿Problemas conyugales? –Pregunté intentando sonar gracioso.

-Eriol puede llegar a ser un verdadero idiota si se lo propone. –Fue todo lo que dijo.

Yo la miré extrañado. Tenía los ojos llorosos, y pude ver que se secaba una lágrima disimuladamente. Aquello me consternó.

-¿Estás bien? –Tomé su mentón con mi mano y ella me miró.

-¿Me acompañas al aula de música? –Me preguntó.

-Pero, el timbre está por sonar y…

-No te preocupes, la profesora me pidió que arreglara unas partituras, tengo el permiso, y si estás conmigo, tú también.

Accedí y nos dirigimos al aula de música. Tomoyo abrió la puerta con unas llaves que tenía en su bolsillo y entramos.

Nos pusimos a archivar las partituras por autor. Quise preguntarle la razón de su pelea con Eriol, para ver si había algo en lo que podía ayudar.

-Me peleé con Eriol por una tontería. –Dijo, como leyendo mi mente.

-¿Qué clase de tontería? –Tomé algunas partituras de Chopin y comencé a adjuntarlas.

-Hoy en la mañana Eriol trajo a Nakuru al Instituto. –Yo alcé la mirada ante la mención del nombre-. No me malinterpretes, no pienses que soy una novia celosa y psicópata, no fue exactamente por eso que peleamos.

Yo sonreí y ella continuó.

-Eso no fue lo que me molestó, porque sé que ella vive cerca de Eriol, así que está bien. Yo ya me había bajado del auto de mi madre cuando ellos llegaron, y lo que vi me desconcertó muchísimo. –Hizo una pausa, como para darle dramatismo al asunto, y yo le extendí los papeles que ya había organizado-. Nakuru se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios a Eriol, supongo que como agradecimiento, y él ni siquiera se inmutó en alejarse, sino todo lo contrario.

Definitivamente, Nakuru era una chica _muy_ afectuosa.

-Eriol le sonrió y me pasó por un lado sin reparar en mí, porque estaba muy ocupado mirándole las piernas a Nakuru.

Y yo no podía culparlo, la chica tenía unas piernas bastante bonitas.

-Por supuesto que ella sí notó mi presencia, y tuvo el descaro de pasarle el brazo por la cintura, a lo que él correspondió muy gustoso.

Aquella situación se me hizo enormemente familiar y tuve que reconocer que yo también había sido un poco descarado esta mañana. Eso era lo que yo había hecho con Sakura para que Matamiya nos viera. La diferencia estaba en que ellos ya no eran novios.

-Caminé hasta el aula, detrás de ellos, y Eriol la acompañó hasta la puerta de su salón, donde Nakuru repitió el beso, y él le dijo un par de cosas que la hicieron reír. Nakuru entró y Eriol se giró, encontrándose con mi mirada desconcertada. –Explicó-. Pero yo entré al salón sin decir nada.

-Eso debió haberte molestado. –Comenté.

Tomoyo asintió mientras colocaba algunas partituras en una carpeta azul, y otras en una amarilla.

-Me molestó que él coqueteara con ella, sabiendo cómo fue todo entre ellos.

Yo parpadeé confundido-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunté curioso.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Es que Eriol no te contó? –Yo negué con la cabeza. ¿Contarme qué? Tomoyo pareció sorprenderse un poco-. Ah, es que yo pensé que sí te lo había dicho, como tú y Nakuru se… eh, bueno, el caso es que Nakuru y Eriol tuvieron algo.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido. _What. The. Fuck?_

-¿Es en serio? –Inquirí con incredulidad.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza-. Sí, hace dos años. No eran novios, pero sí tenían una relación muy íntima y cercana, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Asentí, sorprendido por la noticia-. Nakuru fue la primera vez de Eriol, y él la de ella.

Intenté disimular mi sorpresa, porque definitivamente esto _no _me lo esperaba. O sea que ese gusto que tenía Nakuru por los extranjeros venía desde antes de Kero. Interesante. Se me hizo gracioso el hecho de que los tres –Eriol, Kero y yo- hubiéramos pasado por _ahí_. A mí me había gustado, según las referencias a Kero también, y probablemente Eriol no era la excepción. Me reí internamente. Por supuesto que no dije nada.

-El punto es que Nakuru a veces hace esas cosas para molestarme, sólo que yo no le hago caso.

-Pero, ¿por qué lo hace?

-Tú sabes que Sakura y ella se odian, ¿no? –Asentí-. Bueno, esa es otra historia, pero ella tampoco me soporta mucho que digamos por ser la mejor amiga de Sakura y de Kero, y quizá por estar con Eriol.

La historia parecía sacada de la película favorita de mi prima Meiling, _Mean Girls_. Nakuru era una verdadera chica pesada, una _mean girl_, cual Regina George.

-¿Por eso fue que se pelearon?

Ella asintió-. Eriol me vio seria y me preguntó qué me pasaba, yo le hice un comentario sobre lo cariñosa que podía llegar a ser Nakuru, pero nada más. Él reaccionó súper mal y me dijo que no fuera paranoica. ¿Me pasas esas de allá, por favor?

Señaló unas hojas sueltas y yo las tomé y se las extendí.

-Gracias. –Sonrió y continuó y retomó la conversación-. Comenzamos a discutir porque yo le dije que no era paranoia, sino que a él parecía no molestarle el trato confianzudo y cariñoso que ella le daba. Eriol me gritó que yo era una loca celosa y posesiva, y que él estaba en todo su derecho de tener amigas.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?

Tomoyo asintió-. Yo le dije que Nakuru no era precisamente una amiga. Volvió a gritarme, yo lo llamé estúpido y allí fue cuando llegaste tú.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación asocié lo que Tomoyo estaba contándome con el mensaje de texto que Sakura había recibido en mi auto. Posiblemente una cosa tuviera que ver con la otra. Quizá Tomoyo se lo envió a Sakura luego de ver a su novio y a Nakuru llegar juntos al Instituto.

-Creo que Eriol se portó muy mal. –Comenté-. Él es mi amigo, y no es por hundirlo, pero me parece que exageró. Me extraña mucho que haya reaccionado de esa manera, porque él no es así.

Nos pusimos de pie para guardar las partituras en las estanterías correspondientes. Tomoyo me dio un abrazo y yo le correspondí segundos después, ya que no me lo esperaba.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme y ayudarme, Shaoran, aunque no te correspondía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Nos separamos y yo le sonreí.

-Oye, somos amigos, ¿no? –Tomoyo asintió-. Entonces sí me correspondía hacer la primera. Y la segunda, todo sea con tal de no dar japonés.

Le guiñé un ojo y Tomoyo se rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Nos dirigimos hasta el aula de clases y la profesora detuvo su explicación al vernos de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Tomoyo le enseñó el permiso de la profesora de música y le explicó que la profe de música le había pedido el favor de las partituras. La profesora de japonés asintió y la hizo pasar, pero cuando yo di un paso para hacer lo mismo, la muy bruja me detuvo y me miró como si fuera un delincuente.

-¿Y usted, señorito, de dónde viene? –Se ajustó los lentes, para mirarme mejor.

-Yo estaba con ella. –Señalé a Tomoyo con la mirada y la profesora alzó una ceja.

-¿Es eso cierto, señorita Daidouji?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. La profesora me miró sin mucho afán y me hizo pasar. Le agradecí y caminé hasta mi puesto. Vi como Eriol miraba a Tomoyo con lo que parecía ser remordimiento.

Me senté y abrí mi libreta de apuntes para copiar lo que estaba en la pizarra. Sabía de alguien a quien le molestaría enormemente enterarse de la última de Nakuru, y no era precisamente Kero.

No, era una chica. La misma que ahora estaba sentada frente a mí.

_**(Sakura)**_

Eriol siguió a mi prima con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó en su escritorio. Yo no dije nada y continué tomando apuntes, aunque sin concentrarme en el tema.

De camino al Instituto, Tomoyo me había enviado un mensaje de texto que me había dejado sumamente desconcertada. Decía que Nakuru y Eriol acababan de llegar juntos al insti, y que además se veían muy acaramelados. _What the fuck?_

Pero yo no había podido hablar con mi prima porque al parecer ella y Shaoran se habían ido a arreglar partituras o lo que fuera, y ahora estaba siendo carcomida internamente por la curiosidad. Lo más triste del asunto, fue que no pude hablar con ella sino hasta la clase de Educación Física.

Ella me contó todo en los vestidores y yo sentí que una indignación me recorría todo el cuerpo. ¡Hasta cuando esa imbécil iba a seguir jodiendo! Qué tipa tan insufrible, definitivamente.

-No puedo creer que Eriol te haya hablado así, Tomoyo, te lo juro que no lo puedo creer. –Dije mientras terminaba de atar los cordones de mis zapatillas deportivas.

Mi prima suspiró-. Yo tampoco.

Caminamos hacia fuera y el profesor Terada nos dividió en dos equipos, para jugar un partido de voleibol. Para mi desgracia, me tocó en el mismo equipo que Hiro. Y digo desgracia porque jamás me esperé que me dijera lo que me dijo.

-Así que ahora estás con Li.

Me giré y lo vi mirando a la net, al parecer concentrado.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunté desconcertada.

-No sé, tú dime, tú eres la que llegó con Li esta mañana muy juntitos. –Esta vez me miró y pude ver que estaba serio.

-Ajá. –Dije, adivinando hacia dónde se dirigía el tema-. Pero no entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar.

-¿Fue por eso que me dejaste, Sakura? –Su pregunta fue directa y mi rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de _What the fuck?_

Yamazaki hice el saque que iniciaba el partido y ambos nos pusimos alerta. La pelota viajó justo hasta mí y la devolví con un fuerte golpe, el cual los otros no pudieron recibir. Era nuestro turno de sacar, así que rotamos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejé por eso, Hiro? –Él me miró como si el asunto estuviera tácito-. El hecho de que haya llegado con él no significa eso.

-Pero sí te gusta, ¿o me equivoco?

Rika hizo el saque de nuestro equipo y pronto volvimos a jugar. Esta vez la pelota se dirigió a Hiro, quien la golpeó como si la esférica fuera la culpable de todos sus problemas. Por supuesto que los del otro equipo ni siquiera pudieron tocarla.

-No tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicación, tú y yo ya no somos novios.

-Maldita sea, Sakura, no puedo creer que te guste ese imbécil.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Pues, ese imbécil me trata mucho mejor de lo que tú lo haces, para que lo sepas.

Hiro abrió la boca y alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿O sea que lo estás admitiendo?

Rodé mis ojos y Rika hizo el saque. La pelota permaneció en juego durante un rato, hasta que un chico de mi equipo la tocó tres veces por equivocación.

-¿No te podías esperar siquiera una semana más antes de montártelo con ese idiota? Ya veo que no.

Yo fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca, dispuesta a refutárselo.

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa? –Espeté. Eso captó la atención de varios de nuestros compañeros-. ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?

Hiro murmuró algo que no entendí.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que antes no eras tan fácil y regalada.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Controlé mis ganas de voltearle la cara de una bofetada, y en cambio llamé al profesor Terada. Le pedí que me cambiara de equipo, porque el sol no me dejaba ver bien. Él accedió y me cambió por Tomoyo, quien casualmente era a la que le tocaba sacar. Cuando nos cambiábamos de cancha, le pedí a mi prima que distrajera a Hiro cuando yo sacara.

Me coloqué en mi lugar y mi prima en el suyo. Le hice una seña, y ella llamó a Hiro, haciendo que él se girara para verla. En ese momento realicé el saque más rápido de toda mi vida. El cual, además, había sido emitido con una fuerza tal que todos mis compañeros se sorprendieron.

Por supuesto que Hiro no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear cuando la pelota le dio justo en la cara, y lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, hasta que cayó sentado.

Yamazaki, Kero y Shaoran comenzaron a reír. Alentados por ellos, otros de mis compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Tomoyo se disculpó hipócritamente con Hiro y él se llevó las manos al área afectada. Yo sonreí satisfecha. Imbécil, eso le enseñaría a no insultarme.

-Qué mujer tan fuerte. –Yamazaki me chocó los cinco y yo le sonreí-. Nunca te enojes conmigo, por favor.

La clase continuó sin más percances, y al finalizar el partido el profesor Terada nos comunicó que haríamos un juego contra el otro salón, y luego un intercolegial. Nos envió a las duchas y se quedó hablando con los chicos sobre los intercolegiales de fútbol.

Ya en las duchas, pensé en el pelotazo que le había dado a Hiro y recordé en el golpe que Shaoran le había dado en su primer día de clases. Me reí ante aquello y noté que Shaoran y yo teníamos algo en común: el que se metía con nosotros no salía impune de ello.

Entré a la ducha y comencé a pensar en lo de Nakuru y Eriol. Sabía que a ella le encantaba joderme la paciencia, y de vez en cuando a Tomoyo, coqueteando con Eriol o algo así. Pero nunca lo hacía de esa manera descarada, lo que me hacía pensar que detrás de aquello había algo extraño.

Me encogí de hombros y continué con mi ducha, restándole importancia al asunto, pensando que lo más probable es que hubiera sido un simple coqueteo de momento, y que ella no intentaría nada más.

Qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

**Kero, siempre tan inoportuno… ¿cuántas de ustedes no desearon aniquilarlo, o al menos morderle la oreja como lo hizo Sakura en el capítulo pasado? Honestamente, yo siempre he sido partidaria de tocar las puertas cuando las veas cerradas, que por algo están así... **

**Y Hiro, haciendo escenas de ex novio celoso. ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? En serio, no hay nada más desagradable que un hombre que se la pasa haciendo escenas de lo que sea, bien merecido que se tenía ese pelotazo por pendejo.**

**Así que Eriol y Nakuru tuvieron su historia… _interesante_, como diría Shaoran. Se vienen las preguntas: ¿Qué piensan de eso? ¿Y por qué Eriol le habló así a su novia, si él es todo un caballero inglés? Lo que me lleva a formular otra interrogante: ¿qué habrá querido decir Sakura cuando dijo que estaba equivocada? ¿Significa eso que Nakuru está haciendo las cosas por algo? Jum… ya veremos qué sucede. **

**Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores por dejar su comentario, y a los de siempre por seguir fieles a la historia. Ya retomé el tiempo de actualización normal. Para los que no lo saben, actualizo todos los domingos, sólo que me atrasé por casi una semana (con el capítulo anterior) porque ciertos asuntos que ya les comenté.**

**Un besote a todos, pórtense muy mal y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Canción: Asunto Sexual**_

_**Banda: Caramelos de Cianuro**_

_**Álbum: Miss Mujerzuela**_


	10. We Are The Champions

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_Mujer: si un hombre se te declara, sé mala con él. Dile que sí." –León Daudí._

_**Capítulo X:**_

"_**We Are The Champions"**_

_I've paid my dues__  
__Time after time__  
__I've done my sentence__  
__But committed no crime__  
__And bad mistakes__  
__I've made a few__  
__I've had my share of sand__  
__Kicked in my face__  
__But I've come through__  
__And I need to go on and on and on and on…_

_**(Shaoran)**_

A la hora del recreo, Eriol y yo nos sentamos el uno frente al otro en una de las mesas que estaban en el patio, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Shaoran? –Su voz demostraba una clara preocupación.

-Pedirle disculpas a Tomoyo, claramente. –Dije, para luego morder mi emparedado de atún.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras masticaba-. Supongo que tienes razón.

-Por supuesto que la tengo. Tomoyo es un amor de persona y no se merecía que la trataras así, en serio.

Eriol alzó las manos al cielo, en un gesto de desesperación.

-¡Pero es que yo no coqueteé con Nakuru, Shaoran, te lo juro!

Me crucé de brazos-. A ver, ¿le sonreíste muchas veces? –Él asintió?-. ¿Dejaste que te besara tan cerca de la boca y no le dijiste nada? –Volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez con una expresión diferente-. ¿La abrazaste y le dijiste cosas al oído o algo así? –Otro movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza-. Pues, eso, mi amigo, se llama coquetear.

Eriol intentó refutar aquello, pero no consiguió palabras.

-Ella estaba flirteando contigo, y tú le seguiste la corriente, razón de más para pensar que estoy en lo cierto.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga, a ver? –Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño-. ¿Qué la ignore, que la trate mal, que no le hable?

Yo le di un sorbo a mi jugo de manzana.

-Lo que no deberías hacer es seguirle el juego. –Expliqué-. Tú sabes que Tomoyo no es celosa, así que por hablarle no tendrás problemas.

Eriol bufó y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás.

-Por cierto, te tenías bien guardado eso de que Nakuru y tú jugaban a la casita hace dos años.

Alcé mis cejas repetitivamente y de manera sugestiva. Eriol alzó la vista y me miró un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Tomoyo te lo dijo? –Asentí-. Es cierto, pero era una relación puramente física.

Sonreí-. ¿Quién lo diría, eh?

-El caso es que eso se acabó, y Nakuru y yo prácticamente dejamos de hablar luego de eso. Comenzamos a socializar un poco más cuando ella se juntó con Kero. –Explicó-. Una que otra charla casual, pero nada más.

-Entiendo. –Dije y continué comiendo.

Mi amigo sacó su cajetita de Tic Tac y la dejó por la mitad de un golpe. Yo me reí. Y como si hubiéramos estado hablando del rey de Roma, una chica castaña de pelo muy largo se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola guapos. –Nakuru nos miró sonriente en el momento en que se sentó junto a mí-. ¿Cómo están mis dos chicos favoritos de todo el insti?

Yo alcé ambas cejas-. ¿Te refieres a nosotros?

Ella asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿quiénes si no ustedes dos? –Posó una de sus manos en mi hombro y la dejó allí-. ¿Por qué tan solos? ¿Sus novias los abandonaron?

Al tenerla tan cerca, pude aspirar su aroma femenino y aquello me recordó a nuestro encuentro en el aula de idiomas.

-¿Nuestras novias? –Pregunté, intentando desviar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

-Así es. –Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Me acarició el cuello y la nuca-. Tomoyo y… _Sakura_.

La mención del segundo nombre hizo que Eriol se riera.

-¿Sakura?

-Ajá, dicen por ahí que llegaron muy juntitos esta mañana, y que se veían tan acaramelados.

Su tono de voz fue una clara burla. Yo sólo sonreí.

-Eso es cierto, pero no significa que seamos novios. Tú llegaste hoy con Eriol y también estaban muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, y no son novios.

Nakuru se rió y se separó de mí. Se puso de pie y se sentó junto a mi amigo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a mirarme.

-Eso es porque Eriol y yo somos muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad, Eri?

¿Eri? Me reí internamente. Mi amigo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Me miró y yo me reí para mis adentros. Se veía completamente atrapado.

-Me imagino que van a jugar en el partido de esta noche.

Eriol y yo nos miramos y luego volvimos nuestros ojos a ella, asintiendo con la cabeza en el proceso.

-¡Excelente! –Le dio un beso a Eriol, se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí-. Entonces nos vemos esta noche, guapos. –Acortó distancias entre nosotros y me plantó un beso en los labios.

Se marchó así sin más, sin mirar hacia atrás ni decirme nada.

-¿Eso fue un beso en la boca? –Preguntó Eriol perplejo. Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Pero, ¡quién entiende a esta mujer!

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Ahora ves a lo que lo que te digo, Shaoran? –Mi mejor amigo me miraba con preocupación-. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que es imposible tratarla mal? No puedo simplemente enviarla a tomar aire, no cuando ella es tan… simpática y cariñosa conmigo.

Lo entendía. Nakuru no sólo se portaba de manera agradable, sino que además era muy seductora, lo que imposibilitaba el trabajo de despreciarla o ignorarla.

-Es cierto, pero no es imposible no responder a sus coqueteos.

Eriol colocó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó su cabeza descansar sobre su mano.

-Yo podría pasar de ella completamente, si no se me acercara tanto.

Me reí. El timbre del recreo sonó y ambos nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos al aula de clases.

-Oye, Shaoran, hay algo que no te he dicho. –Me giré para ver el rostro de mi amigo-. Sabes que Hiro Matamiya es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, ¿no? –Yo asentí-. Bueno, digamos que el tipo no quiere que juegues esta noche.

Yo fruncí el ceño-. ¿Y eso por qué?

-No sé, tendría que averiguar, pero eso fue lo que nos dijo cuando te fuiste a duchar luego de la conversación que tuvimos con el profesor Terada. –Explicó-. Dijo que eras nuevo y que no confiaba en ti ni en tu técnica, y que era mejor que la escuadra se quedara como siempre.

Yo acentué mi ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que yo sé que detrás de esa excusa hay una razón muy diferente, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Sonreí. Por supuesto que sabía-. De todos modos, estás de suerte. Yokishiro ya no está más en el equipo, y necesitamos a un delantero, así que Hiro quiera o no, tendrás que jugar.

Agrandé mi sonrisa ante aquello. Entramos al aula de clases y yo me dirigí a mi escritorio, donde Tomoyo y Sakura conversaban amenamente. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y ella me sonrió.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –Preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Hoy será mi debut en el equipo de fútbol de Seijo.

Ambas chicas me sonrieron. Eriol se acercó a nosotros.

-Tomoyo, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Preguntó.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza y se alejó con mi amigo. Yo volví mis ojos a la hermosa castaña que tenía frente a mí.

-¿Vendrás esta noche?

Sakura sonrió-. Shaoran, sin mí no hay juego. Soy la capitana de las porristas, y sin mí, pues, ustedes perderán. Así de sencillo.

-¿Ah, sí? –Me crucé de brazos. Sakura asintió con la cabeza-. Bueno, por algo lo dirás. Me gustaría verte con tu uniforme de porrista.

-Y a mí me gustaría ver cómo te queda el uniforme de Seijo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor te sienta grande.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¿Eso crees?

-No, sólo lo digo para molestarte. –Me sacó la lengua.

El resto del día fue aburrido y monótono, por eso invité a Kerberos a mi apartamento después del Instituto, para distraernos antes del juego de esta noche.

El ascensor estaba en reparación, así que tuvimos que subir por las escaleras. Al llegar, abrí la puerta y me dejé caer en el piso, boca abajo. Kero cerró la puerta tras de mí y se rió.

-¡Qué mala condición física! –Exclamó. Se giró para decirme alguna otra cosa, pero su frase quedó en el aire.

Yo lo miré desde mi lugar y me di cuenta que su estupefacción se debía a algo que había visto. Pero antes de girarme para averiguar qué había sorprendido a mi amigo, escuché un ligero carraspeo de garganta, y luego _esa_ voz.

-¿Es así como recibes a tu familia, Xiao Lang Li?

Desde mi lugar en el piso, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y tuve que incorporarme para asegurarme de que lo que estaba viendo no era producto de una alucinación producida por subir escaleras a la velocidad del rayo.

Mi prima Meiling estaba sentada sobre la mesa de café, con las piernas impecablemente cruzadas y los brazos apoyados de la madera. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo que yo le había regalado. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro en el momento en el que yo me incorporé para acercarme a ella y abrazarla.

-¡Mei, estás aquí! –Exclamé mientras la tomaba en mis brazos con un abrazo de oso. Aspiré su perfume, _J'adore_, de Christian Dior, y sonreí. Nos caímos sobre la mesa y yo le di un montón de besos.

-Así y es, y pretendo quedarme durante un largo período de tiempo, primito bello.

Nos separamos y yo la miré sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

Meiling esbozó su sonrisa arrogante y me enseñó sus dientes perfectos.

-¿No crees que primero deberías presentarme a tu amigo?

Entonces reparé en la presencia de Kero, que seguía mirándonos desde la puerta, con la expresión de alguien que acaba de ver a una celebridad, boca abierta incluida.

-Kero, ella es mi prima Meiling Li. Meiling, él es Kerberos Kirgyakos, un amigo del insti.

Meiling se acercó a Kero y le extendió la mano, probablemente por la costumbre de que le besaran la mano.

-Mucho gusto. –Pero al ver que él no reaccionaba, dio un paso más y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Entonces Kero reaccionó con una sonrisa.

-El placer es todo mío.

Sonreí. Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá, y Meiling nos contó la historia.

-Conseguí que me entregaran mi diploma de graduación antes de la fecha. –Dijo con tranquilidad.

Yo fruncí el ceño-. ¿Cómo?

-Pues, tenía las mejores calificaciones de todo el colegio, lo demás fue algo sencillo, hablé con el director y le dije que iba a mudarme del país porque me habían dado una beca universitaria en una universidad muy prestigiosa.

Abrí la boca, sorprendido.

-Lo cual no es cierto, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Kero.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –Meiling sonrió-. Por supuesto que no es cierto, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Claro que demandó hablar con mis padres al respecto, entonces yo apliqué la segunda parte de mi plan, lo que me lleva a comentarte, ¿recuerdas que cambiaron al director, no?

Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Bueno, este no conocía a mis padres, así que convencí a Hachiro de que se hiciera pasar por mi papá y todo resultó, fue muchísimo más sencillo.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca.

-Ya va, ya va, ¿Hachiro? ¿Mi cuñado? ¡¿El esposo de Fuutie?

Meiling asintió y soltó una carcajada burbujeante. Kero la miró idiotizado y yo abrí la boca y los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que Hachiro haya hecho eso. –Dije.

-¿Por qué no? Él es genial, inclusive se ofreció a hacerle una jugosa donación al colegio, por si las dudas. –Su sonrisa maquiavélica apareció nuevamente-. El caso es que me dieron mi diploma y otro de felicitación, se los llevé a mis padres y les dije: papis, miren cómo es su hija de brillante que la gradúan antes de tiempo, esto merece un premio.

-O sea, el viaje.

Meiling asintió-. Claramente. Por supuesto que tuve que usar otros métodos de manipulación, pero dieron resultados y ahora estoy aquí, para tu dicha y felicidad.

Volví a abrazarla y Meiling se rió, para luego apartarme.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Con la llave extra que le enviaste a tía Ieran.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste que venías? Te hubiera buscado en el aeropuerto.

Ella sonrió-. Quería darte una sorpresa. Ahora, ¿podrías indicarme dónde puedo dejar mi equipaje?

Asentí con la cabeza y la llevé hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Allí me indicó que usaría el baño y luego saldría.

Regresé al salón y Kero me miró desde el sofá.

-Por Dios, Shaoran, tu prima es demasiado sexy. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diecisiete. –Dije.

-Guao, es hermosísima, en serio, nunca había visto a una mujer así en toda mi vida.

Sonreí-. Es lo máximo. Voy a pedir la pizza.

Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo y ordené una pizza familiar de pepperoni. Meiling regresó al salón y Kero se dirigió al baño.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Ella asintió-. Acabo de ordenar una pizza.

-¿De casualidad tu amigo es griego? –Preguntó.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella sonrió.

-Es algo tímido.

-¿Kero? –Me reí-. ¡Para nada! Es sólo que está un poco cohibido, pero nada más.

-¿Cohibido? –Frunció el ceño ligeramente-. ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que está deslumbrado por tu belleza, primita.

Ella alzó una ceja, divertida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso te dijo?

Yo asentí-. Ajá.

Meiling sonrió y Kero salió del baño, y por la mirada que le envió a mi prima, comprendí que Meiling era para Kero lo que Sakura para mí: una diosa. Una ninfa sensual y hermosa, perfecta. Tan increíble que jamás había visto algo parecido. Mujer como ninguna.

_**(Sakura)**_

_We are the champions - my friend__  
__And we'll keep on fighting till the end__  
__We are the champions__  
__We are the champions__  
__No time for losers__  
__'Cause we are the champions of the world_

_I've taken my bows__  
__And my curtain calls__  
__You've bought me fame and fortune__  
__And everything that goes with it__  
__I thank you all__  
__But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise__  
__I consider it a challenge before the whole human race__  
__And I ain't gonna lose__  
__And I need to go on and on and on and on…_

-¿Qué tal? ¿Me veo muy diferente?

Tanto Chiharu como yo nos giramos para ver a Naoko. Se había quitado sus habituales gafas y las había sustituido por lentes de contacto.

-¡Guao! ¡Te ves súper bien, Naoko! –Exclamó Chiharu.

La aludida sonrió-. Muchas gracias, pero no se acostumbren, que es sólo para eventos especiales.

Yo sonreí. El grupo de animadoras estábamos terminando de alistarnos en el vestidor de las chicas. El juego comenzaría en cualquier momento, así que salimos y vimos que el sitio estaba repleto de gente. Comenzamos a calentar para prepararnos.

Kero se acercó a nosotras y nos saludó.

-¡Naoko, pero qué sexy! –Comentó. Naoko se sonrojó-. Aunque, me sigues gustando con gafas. –Le guiñó un ojo y Naoko se rió. Kero volvió a mirarme-. Sakura, creo que estoy enamorado.

Yo alcé una ceja-. ¿De Naoko?

Él negó con la cabeza-. No, no, de la prima de Shaoran, ¡es perfecta!

Fruncí el ceño-. ¿La prima de Shaoran?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Tienes que verla! Es una diosa de la mitología griega, una ninfa, una belleza, una modelo de Victoria's Secret.

Alcé amabas cejas, sorprendida de la supuesta belleza de la prima de Shaoran.

-Ya va, ya va, ¿cuál prima?

-Una que llegó hoy de Hong Kong, la conocí en casa de Shaoran hoy que fui.

-¿Y vino al juego? –Pregunté curiosa.

Kero asintió y alzó la mirada, para buscarla entre la gente.

-¡Kerberos! –Una voz femenina hizo que ambos nos giráramos y que yo me dijera a mí misma que esa persona moriría por haberle dicho Kerberos a Kero.

Una chica de pelo largo y negro se acercó a nosotros. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón rojizo muy particular, unas pestañas largas y oscuras, que se me hicieron enormemente familiares. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo muy sexy.

-Meiling. –Kero dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro-. Te presento a Sakura, mi mejor amiga. Saku, ella es Meiling Li, la prima de Shaoran.

¡Con razón el parecido! Guao, debía admitir que Kero no había exagerado, la chica en verdad era toda una belleza.

-¡Así que tú eres Sakura! –Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante-. Por fin te conozco, Xiao Lang me ha hablado muchísimo de ti. Veo que no mentía cuando me dijo que eras muy guapa.

No pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia ante aquello. ¿Shaoran le había hablado sobre mí? Vaya, eso me hacía sentir importante.

-Gracias por lo de guapa, espero que sólo te haya dicho cosas buenas.

-Buenísimas. –Dijo ella estirando su mano-. Encantada de conocerte.

Nos dimos dos besos como saludo.

-¿Para qué me buscabas? –Preguntó Kero.

Meiling pareció recordarlo-. ¡Ah, sí! Pues, para desearles suerte a ti y a Xiao Lang, y también para que me presentaran a Sakura y así poder sentarme con ella a ver el juego, pero veo que no se podrá.

Supongo que aquello lo dijo por mi uniforme de porrista.

-Bueno –Kero esbozó una sonrisa tímida-, yo puedo fingir una lesión y sentarme contigo. –Meiling se rió-

-¿Por qué no mejor la llevamos con Tomoyo? –Pregunté yo.

Mi prima estaba sentada en las graderías junto a Rika, con su filmadora en mano. Me sonrió al verme.

-¡Pero que guapa esa porrista! –Me apuntó con su cámara-. ¡Sonríe!

Esbocé una sonrisa falsa-. Tomy, Rika, quiero presentartes a alguien: ella es Meiling, la prima de Shaoran; Meiling, ella son Tomoyo Daidouji, mi prima y Rika Sazaki, una amiga.

-No sabía que Shaoran tuviera una prima. –Dijo Tomoyo.

-Y yo no sabía que mi primito tuviera amigas tan guapas, ¡con razón no se quiere regresar a Hong Kong!

Nosotras nos reímos. Meiling miró a Tomoyo con interés.

-¿De casualidad tú no serás la novia de Eriol?

Mi prima asintió-. Sí, ¿por qué, lo conoces?

Ella rodó los ojos-. Desgraciadamente.

Iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, cuando escuché que me llamaban. Me despedí y bajé al campo, para posicionarme. Realizamos nuestra rutina, para animar el lugar. Los chicos de ambos equipos salieron y el juego comenzó.

Las porristas gritábamos y agitábamos nuestros pompones al aire, para animar a nuestro equipo. Busqué a Shaoran con la mirada, y lo divisé no muy lejos de la portería contraria. Oh, por Dios, qué bello se ve con ese uniforme azul marino, si hasta parece un jugador profesional. Ay, ¡y el pelo! El pelo se le mueve de esa forma tan sexy. Y qué rápido corre. Qué bien juega, qué técnica, qué definición, qué velocidad, ¡qué _derrière_!

Okay, Sakura, concéntrate en no gritar el nombre del equipo contrario, como aquella vez que… ¡oh, mira, Eriol tiene la pelota!

Luego de un pase de Yamazaki, Eriol recibió el balón con el pecho y lo bajó rápidamente, para correr con él hasta la portería contraria. Dos jugadores del otro equipo intentaron bloquearlo y quitarle la pelota, pero Eriol logró esquivar a uno y patear, pasándole la esférica a Shaoran, quien estaba libre. Aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hasta la portería, para no fallar el tiro que se convirtió en su primer gol con el equipo.

Las chicas y yo gritamos emocionadas y agitamos los pompones en el aire. La gente se puso de pie y ovacionó a Shaoran. Él corrió a abrazarse con Eriol. Todos en el equipo lo felicitaron con alegría y orgullo, excepto Hiro, quien apenas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Me reí ante aquello. _Pendejo_. Shaoran me miró y yo le lancé un beso. Él sonrió y el juego continuó.

-Así que… tú y Li, ¿eh? –Me giré para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Chiharu.

-Jaja, sólo somos amigos. –Dije restándole importancia.

-¿Segura? Porque con esa sonrisita, a mí se me olvidaría que sólo es mi amigo, si fuera tú.

-¡Chiharu! –Exclamó Naoko, sumándose a la conversación-. Tú eres la novia de Yamazaki.

-Ya lo sé, por eso dije si fuera Sakura. –Aclaró-. Entonces, ¿sólo amigos?

Lo pensé antes de responder-. No exactamente, no somos novios, pero…

-¿Amigos con derecho? –Preguntó Naoko.

-Algo así.

Chiharu se rió y Naoko sonrió, divertida.

-Sólo ten cuidado, recuerda que su padre es un asesino, y está comprobado científicamente que esos genes son hereditarios.

Las tres nos reímos y comentamos sobre lo ocurrente que podía llegar a ser Yamazaki.

El juego continuó con un par de faltas e intentos de goles por parte del otro equipo, hasta el segundo tiempo. Durante el receso, me acerqué a los chicos para felicitarlos por lo bien que lo estaban haciendo. Shaoran me tomó por la cintura y me besó en la frente.

-Hola, preciosa. –Su sonrisa sexy apareció-. Te ves muy sexy con esa ropa de porrista.

Sonreí-. Tú igual con tu uniforme. Felicidades por ese gol, por cierto.

-Muchas gracias, ¿ya ves como sí soy bueno en lo que hago? –Me sacó la lengua-. Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Me tensé automáticamente. Nunca me había gustado que alguien llegara y me dijera: "¿te puedo preguntar algo?" O "tenemos que hablar" o "tengo que decirte algo". Eso conseguía aterrorizarme por completo, ya que siempre eme imaginaba algo comprometedor.

-Sí, dime. –Dije, intentando sonar casual y fresca.

-Bueno, no es que quiera presionarte ni forzar las cosas, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy aprovechándome de la situación ni mucho menos de ti, así que he tomado una decisión. –Comentó, serio. Yo tragué grueso-. Quiero que seas mi novia, Sakura.

Solté la bocanada de aire que había estado aguantando, y entonces parpadeé. Un momento, ¿qué había dicho?

-No tienes que decir que sí, si no quieres. Es sólo que me gustas mucho, y no quiero que pienses que para mí esto es físico y pasajero, porque no lo veo así.

Sonreí y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. Al diablo Hiro, al diablo todos, iba a complacerme a mí misma esta vez, y a nadie más.

-¿Qué dices, guapa?

-Digo que estás viendo a tu nueva novia, _mon chérie_.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa enorme y me abrazó por la cintura. Sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso corto.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy feliz! –Alzó los puños en el aire-. Creo incluso que podría meter otros goles.

Me reí-. El equipo me lo agradecería, entonces.

El profesor Terada anunció que comenzaría el segundo tiempo, así que Shaoran y yo nos separamos luego de un beso de buena suerte, y volvimos a nuestras respectivas posiciones. Las chicas y yo realizamos la rutina de medio tiempo y el partido comenzó.

-Te vi muy romántica con Li en el medio tiempo. –Comentó Chiharu.

Yo me sonrojé-. No me lo vas a creer, Chi, ¡me pidió para ser novios y le dije que sí!

Chiharu abrió la boca sorprendida, y peló los ojos.

-¡Naoko! –Llamó a nuestra amiga, y la aludida se acercó curiosa-. ¡Adivina quiénes han dejado de ser amiguitos y son ahora una parejita feliz!

Naoko me miró y yo sonreí, un poco sonrojada. Ella pegó un gritito de sorpresa y me abrazó.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Li es un sexy!

Me reí. Sí, en verdad lo era.

Luego de un rato, Yamazaki se preparó para un tiro de esquina. Todos se juntaron frente a la portería. Takashi le hizo algunas señas a Kero, para que estuviera pendiente, y pateó. Eriol fue el que tuvo más suerte, y con un fuerte cabezazo envió la pelota al fondo de la portería.

Las chicas y yo gritamos y alzamos los pompones al aire. La gente enloqueció. Yamazaki bailó y le lanzó un beso a Chiharu. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se reía.

-¡Qué amoroso! –La molestamos Naoko y yo. Ella sólo se sonrojó mientras sonreía.

El juego finalizó y Seijo salió victorioso. Las porristas corrimos a la cancha con los jugadores, para una breve celebración.

-¡Eriol! –Lo llamé-. ¡Ya sabía yo que esa cabezota tuya servía para algo!

Él se rió-. Ven acá, payasita. –Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Vas a venir a comer con nosotros?

-¿Adónde? –Pregunté. Comenzamos a caminar hacia los vestidores. Shaoran nos alcanzó.

-A algún lugar por aquí cerca, una pizzería, creo.

-¿Hay _after party_? –Inquirí curiosa.

Eriol sonrió-. Ese es en mi cama. –Me guiñó un ojo y yo me reí. Shaoran alzó una ceja.

Entré al vestidor de las chicas para tomar una ducha. Todas estaban riendo y bailando, a medio vestir.

-¡Sakura! –Exclamó Chiharu al verme-. Las chicas y yo queremos felicitarte por haber improvisado una rutina en tan pocos días.

Todas gritaron. Yo sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, guapas, pero no lo hice sola. Kari –la señalé con la mirada-, me ayudó. Ella prácticamente lo planeó todo.

Kari sonrió. Era una chica de baja estatura y pelo corto, y casualmente, no le agradaba Shaoran, porque se había tropezado con él en el primer día de clases, y todos sus papeles se habían regado. Cabe mencionar que Kari era una de las amigas íntimas de Nakuru, y a pesar de ello, era una chica con la que yo podía hablar sin tirarnos de las greñas. Bastante educada y amable.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí. Cuando salí, Yamazaki y Chiharu estaban compartiendo un beso bastante intenso. Eriol y Kero salieron del vestidor d los varones.

-Consigan un cuarto. –Dijo mi mejor amiga, haciendo que la pareja se separa riendo.

-¿Tienen como ir a la cena, niños? –Preguntó Kero-. Yo los llevo.

Todos asentimos. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo fuimos con Eriol. Shaoran fue con Meiling, y Kero de enchufado. Rika llevó a Naoko y a Kano.

Llegamos a la pizzería y nos sentamos en una mesa enorme. Allí se encontraba la mayoría de los chicos del equipo, y casi todas mis porristas. Bellas.

Cuando ya estábamos en la mesa con nuestras bebidas, Yamazaki se puso de pie para hacer un supuesto brindis.

-Ya que estamos todos, quiero hacer una mención especial. Dos, en realidad. La primera va para la cabeza de Eriol, que por fin sirvió para algo, y fue utilizada para un fin que no fuera sexual. –Todos se rieron. Eriol sólo bajó la cabeza, se sonrojó y sonrió-. Felicidades, _bro_, ¡yo te dije que sí se podía!

Todos aplaudieron a Eriol y le dieron palmadas en la espalda. Él comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-La segunda es para nuestra nueva adquisición en el quipo, quien resultó ser bastante bueno en la cancha. –El comentario fue tácito, así que todos miraron a Shaoran-. Li, muchas gracias por ese gol, y por no asesinar a nadie en la cancha.

La mayoría de los presentes nos reímos ante aquel comentario. Shaoran sonrió y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo, sin entender lo último.

-¿Chiste interno? –Me preguntó Meiling, quien estaba sentada frente a mí.

Yo asentí sin borrar mi sonrisa-. Te vas a reír cuando te lo cuente.

Yamazaki volvió a hablar-. Y por supuesto, felicitar a nuestras bellas y talentosas porristas –Miró a Chiharu, que estaba sentada junto a él-, gracias por animarnos. Ahora sí. –Alzó su vaso-. ¡Por el equipo!

Todos alzaron sus vasos y brindaron. Eriol fue el único que no lo hizo, porque estaba muy ocupado enviando y/o recibiendo mensajes de texto en su móvil.

Las pizzas llegaron y comenzamos a comer. Aproveché y le conté a Tomoyo que Shaoran y yo ahora estábamos de novios. Ella se emocionó y hasta se iba a parar para iniciar un brindis, como la propia loca, pero yo la detuve de hacer semejante papelón frente a ese poco de gente. _Loca y media_.

-¿Sabías que Meiling y Eriol no se llevan mucho? –Comentó divertida, cambiando el tema.

-¿Ah, no? –Pregunté curiosa.

-No, o bueno, esa impresión me dio ella mientras conversábamos. Además, sólo tienes que mirarlos para sentir la hostilidad con la que se tratan.

Hice caso a lo que Tomoyo me decía y los miré. Eriol estaba sentado junto a Meiling, o sea, frente a Tomoyo.

-Si no estuvieras mandándole mensajitos a tu novio secreto, probablemente me hubieras escuchado. –Dijo ella, irritada.

Eriol prácticamente le tiró las servilletas.

-Grosero y mal educado.

-Insoportable y fastidiosa.

Ambos rodaron los ojos y continuaron en lo suyo, Meiling comiendo y hablando con Shaoran, y Eriol de vez en cuando mordiendo su pizza, de cuando en vez revisando su móvil.

Yo me reí-. ¿Y no sabes por qué?

Mi prima se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con Eriol para preguntarle.

-¿Pero, siguen peleados?

-No, ya nos arreglamos. Estamos bien, supongo, aunque él ha estado más pendiente de su teléfono que de otra cosa.

Yo lo miré. Justo estaba guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo, y se dispuso a comer. Cuando todos terminamos de comer, él se puso de pie y salió para hablar por teléfono.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Aquello me pareció muy extraño, como si hubiera gato encerrado.

_Como si…_

Negué con la cabeza mientras reía internamente.

…_no, no podía ser. _

¿O sí?

**(Shaoran)**

_We are the champions - my friend__  
__And we'll keep on fighting till the end__  
__We are the champions__  
__We are the champions__  
__No time for losers__  
__'Cause we are the champions of the world_

-¿Meiling sabe conducir? –Preguntó Eriol, quien acababa de agacharse para estar a mi altura. Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía de pie-. Bueno, dale las llaves de tu auto para que se devuelva y tú te vienes conmigo.

Alcé una ceja-. ¿Y eso para qué? ¿Adónde vamos a ir? ¿Estabas hablando con Nakuru?

Eriol sonrió-. Haces muchas preguntas. Sí, estaba hablando con ella, nos invitó a ti y a mí al cumpleaños de una amiga suya, en una discoteca cerca del centro comercial.

Yo fruncí el ceño-. Eriol, ¿no habíamos quedado que no iríamos a…?

-Ya lo sé. –Interrumpió-. Pero no es lo que crees, simplemente iremos un rato a divertirnos, bailaremos, beberemos, hablaremos y ya. Quiero celebrar que ganamos, y Nakuru es muy buena en eso, nada más.

Yo me crucé de brazos. Aquello seguía sin convencerme.

-No lo sé, me parece muy raro todo. Además, Mei llegó hoy, no puedo simplemente dejarla sola para irme a parrandear contigo.

Eriol rodó los ojos-. Bueno, ¡qué venga también! Seguramente Nakuru tendrá algún amigo con quien entretener a tu prima.

-¿Entretenerme a mí? –Preguntó Meiling, sumándose a la conversación sin invitación alguna-. ¿Quién, dónde y cuándo? ¿De qué hablan?

-Nos invitaron a un cumpleaños en una discoteca, y estaba diciéndole a Shaoran que tú también vengas, y así no te quedas sola en el apartamento.

Supe que a Eriol le estaba costando ser amable con Meiling, pero no podía darse el lujo de tratarla mal si quería convencerla.

Meiling sonrió-. Me parece una buena idea, ¿Sakura y Tomoyo también vendrán?

Yo abrí la boca para responder, pero Eriol se me adelantó.

-No, no, ellas no vendrán porque es día de semana, y no se quieren trasnochar, pero a Shaoran no le importa. ¿Verdad, Shao?

-Anda, Shaoran, di que sí, ¡quiero bailar!

Yo les di la espalda, para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Hagan lo que les de la gana, si después de todo, es lo que siempre hacen. Son igualitos, ustedes dos.

Los dos me abordaron, uno de cada lado.

-¿Eso significa que vendrás? –Preguntó Eriol.

-Eso significa que me da igual si van y se emborrachan, pero conmigo no cuenten, estoy cansado. Mañana si quieren nos vamos de discoteca en discoteca hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pero hoy no, por favor, quiero dormir.

Ellos me miraron como si fuera un aburrido.

-Bueno, ¿me prestas las llaves de tu auto? Te puedo dejar en el apartamento antes, y así me lo llevo, para que Eriol no se tenga que desviar luego a dejarme.

Yo suspiré, asentí con la cabeza y le extendí las llaves.

-Okay, pero primero tenemos que dejar a Kero y a Sakura.

Ella asintió. Me despedí de Eriol, y lo hice prometerme que no haría ninguna locura. Llevamos a Sakura y a Kero a sus casas, y luego Meiling y yo nos dirigimos al apartamento. Ella subió conmigo, para cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? –Me preguntó mi prima antes de irse.

Yo asentí-. Diviértete con Eriol. –Le saqué la lengua.

-Veo que tu amiguito sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. No puedo creer que su novia sea esa chica tan encantadora.

Yo me reí-. Y yo no puedo creer que ustedes aún se lleven mal. ¿No crees que ya es hora de cambiar esa actitud que tienen hacia el otro?

Meiling rodó los ojos-. Lo haré si él lo hace.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y ella salió. Justo antes de acostarme, mi móvil vibró. Lo revisé y tenía un mensaje de Eriol: _Ya estamos aquí. Las chicas preguntan por ti._ Yo respondí con un: _Pórtate bien y cuida a Mei_.

Coloqué el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y me acosté a dormir, sin saber que en unas horas tendría que pararme para ir a rescatar a mi mejor amigo.

Él y sus brillantes ideas.

**

* * *

**

**Sí, ya sé que me atrasé una semana, pero es porque he estado muy ocupada con unos asuntos escolares. Este es mi último año, y tan sólo faltan cincuenta y tres días para la graduación, entonces estamos llenísimos de cosas.**

**PERO ustedes no se pueden quejar, porque en el capítulo de hoy junté a Shaorancito y a Sakurita, y eso los hizo muy felices, ¿VERDAD? Ustedes sólo háganmelo saber en un bello y**_** largo**_** review.**

**¡Meiling apareció por sorpresa! Y deslumbró a Kero con su belleza, ¿qué tal? Pero, ¿por qué se llevará tan mal con Eriol? ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que se traten así? Ahora hay otra mente retorcida en la pandilla. **

**Y hablando de mentes retorcidas, ¿en qué andará Eriol tan misterioso? Otra cosilla, ¿qué estará tramando Nakuru? Muchas preguntas, ¿no lo creen? Jum…**

**Les mando un besote grandote a todos, y ¡muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Ustedes se pasan de bellos con lo que me escriben, en serio, muero de amor con todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**

**Pórtense súper mal y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, guapos ;)**

_**Canción: We Are The Champions**_

_**Banda: Queen **_

_**Álbum: News Of The World**_


	11. Teenage Dream

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_La fantasía del hombre es la mayor arma de la mujer." –Sofía Loren._

_**Capítulo XI:**_

"_**Teeange Dream"**_

_You think I'm pretty__  
__without any makeup on.__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__when I tell the punch line wrong.__  
__I know you get me__  
__so I let my walls come down, __  
__down._

_Before you met me I was alright but things__  
__were kinda heavy.__  
__You brought me to life, __  
__now every February; you'll be my valentine, __  
__Valentine.__  
_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y la voz de Jay-Z me despertó. Al principio, creí que se trataba de la alarma despertadora y quise morir, pero al abrir los ojos y ver que aún era de noche, supuse que era una llamada.

Miré la hora en la pantalla. Dos y media de la madrugada. Mierda, sólo Eriol llamaba a esa hora.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté-. ¿Estás ebrio, verdad?

-Deberías venir. –Comentó sin responder a mi pregunta.

-Son las dos y media de la madrugada, Eriol, no sé qué hora sea en Inglaterra, pero aquí aún es de noche, y la gente normal está intentando dormir.

ÉL se rió-. Ya lo sé, y por eso te lo digo. Ahora es que se puso buena la cosa, nos montamos un _after party_. –Volvió a reír-. Estamos en mi casa, en mi cuarto, para ser más específico.

Aquello hizo que me pusiera en alerta.

-¿Quiénes?

-Unas chicas inglesas que conocí en la discoteca.

Me incorporé, sin dejar de sentir los ojos pesados.

-¿Y Meiling dónde está?

-Eh, ¿qué no está contigo? Se fue hace un rato.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente, preocupado por el bienestar de mi prima. Escuché el grifo del agua en la cocina, así que caminé hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta, y me tranquilizó ver a Meiling con un vaso de agua con hielo en la mano. Me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Escucha, Eriol. Voy a decirte lo que vas a hacer: vas a echar educadamente a esa gente de tu casa, porque mañana hay instituto. Te vas a acostar a dormir y yo voy a pasar por ti por la mañana.

Mi mejor amigo se rió.

-Voy a intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada. _Bye, man, I love you_.

Y colgó. Me quedé mirando la pantalla durante algunos segundos. ¿Me había dicho que me quería? Parpadeé.

-¿Era Eriol? –Yo asentí-. Apuesto mil dólares a que no llamaba precisamente para saber si llegué bien.

Sonreí-. Apuestas bien. Veo que no te perdiste por ahí. ¿Por qué te regresaste?

Meiling apagó la luz y salimos de la cocina.

-Eriol puso la dirección en el GPS, así que era prácticamente imposible que me perdiera. –Comentó-. Me aburrí de no tener a nadie con quien bailar y por eso me regresé. Apenas llegamos, Eriol se juntó con dos chicas, y luego comenzamos a hablar con un grupo de ingleses que estaban de visita. Bailamos, conversamos, nos reímos. Ya después unos se quisieron ir a su hotel, y otros se quedaron. Luego Eriol los invitó a su casa, pero sólo dos chicas accedieron a ir, porque los demás tenían que levantarse temprano par aun tour por Tomoeda, o algo así.

Yo negué con la cabeza, es que a Eriol se le ocurrían unas cosas...

Mi prima me dio un beso de buenas noches y yo volví a la cama. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido, haciendo caso omiso a la voz que me decía que Eriol estaba ebrio y necesitaba que le diera una patada en el culo o algo así.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, me vestí y salí de mi habitación. Meiling seguía durmiendo. No desayuné, simplemente le dejé una notita que decía que me había ido al insti.

Me dirigí hacia la casa de Eriol y me cansé de llamarlo cuando llegué, así que me bajé y toqué el timbre. Me abrió la mucama, quién me indicó que el joven Eriol seguía durmiendo. Le agradecí y subí las escaleras, para buscarlo de las orejas.

Al entrar su habitación, me topé con una escena un tanto jocosa: Eriol estaba acostado, con un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza, y una bufanda de esas de plumas rodeándole el cuello. De un lado había una chica rubia, y del otro una pelirroja. Agradecí que estuvieran vestidos.

En el suelo, había uno de esos pititos que regalan en las fiestas, así que me agaché para tomarlo y soplarlo.

-¡Buenos días, bello durmiente! –Dije en voz alta, haciendo que los tres se despertaran-. He venido a buscarte para que vayamos al instituto.

Una de las chicas se incorporó.

-_What the fuck?_

-_It's okay, baby, let me handle this_. –Dijo Eriol con su acento inglés. Yo me reí-. Llegas un poco tarde Shaoran.

Yo le sonreí-. _I'm sorry girls, I'm here to pick up this buddy 'cause we're late for school._

La chica que había permanecido acostada se incorporó de repente.

-_You still go to school!_ –Yo asentí con la cabeza-. _Oh, I'm out of here!_

Se pusieron de pie, recogieron sus tacones y carteras, y se marcharon.

-Bueno, vístete y nos vamos. –Le dije, sin perder más tiempo.

Eriol me miró con cara de desgracia.

-Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? –A juzgar por la mirada que le di, supuse que aquello respondió su pregunta-. ¿Con qué derecho entras a mi casa sin mi autorización y me espantas a las visitas?

Sonreí-. Con el mismo derecho que me permite patearte las pelotas si no mueves tu europeo e inconsciente trasero.

-Ni creas que me voy a duchar. –Se incorporó y se cambió de ropa rápidamente-. Lo único que te pido, Shaoran, es que no vayamos a clases. Vamos a desayunar al club, yo invito.

Accedí únicamente porque las primeras dos horas de clase eran de japonés, y yo la verdad no me sentía con nada de ganas de asistir.

Bajamos y nos marchamos. Él no dijo nada en todo el camino, habló solamente cuando estuvimos en el club, sentados en una de las mesas frente a la piscina.

-No sabes de lo que te perdiste. –Le dio un sorbo a su agua fría.

-Estoy esperando que me lo digas.

Esbozó una sonrisa pícara y apoyó sus brazos de la mesa.

-Tenía tiempo sin salir de juerga, y esas chicas sí que sabían cómo divertirse. No sabes cómo bailaba la rubia, Shaoran. Si me costó llevarle el ritmo y no cansarme, ahora, imagínate hacerlo con ella y Nakuru.

Sonreí ante aquello-. ¿Bailaste con las dos juntas? –Él asintió-. Veo que sí te divertiste, entonces.

-Tenías que haber venido.

Entonces la realidad me golpeó.

-¿Y qué más hiciste?

-Tomar sake, mucho sake. Me sorprende que la cabeza no me esté doliendo en este momento.

-Quizá debería.

Le chica que nos estaba atendiendo dejó nuestros pedidos sobre la mesa. Yo le di una mordida a mi club sándwich.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Tragué-. No lo sé, Eriol, no es por sonar aburrido ni aguafiestas, pero no está del todo bien que te hayas ido a bailar con Nakuru, no sabiendo cuáles son sus intenciones, y además…

-No, ahí te equivocas. –Me interrumpió. Yo lo miré atento-. Yo no tengo ni puta idea de cuáles son las intenciones de Nakuru, ¡esa mujer me confunde! Al principio coqueteó conmigo y bailamos, pero luego estuvo con sus amigas y casi no me prestó atención. Allí fue cuando Meiling me presentó a los ingleses.

Suspiré y le di otra mordida a mi club sándwich, el cual, por cierto, estaba delicioso. Un señor de unos sesenta años se sentó en una mesa a nuestro lado. Estuvimos sin hablar durante algunos minutos, hasta que Eriol rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué?

Yo lo miré sin entender-. ¿Qué de qué? Si yo no he dicho nada.

-Pero tus pensamientos me aturden, así que habla de una vez, dime qué piensas.

Antes de responder noté que el señor nos miraba un tanto curioso.

-Es sólo que, no sé, no me parece bien todo esto, Eriol.

El hombre dejó de prestarnos atención cuando un mesero se acercó para atenderlo.

-¿Divertirme no está bien? –Preguntó mi amigo.

-No me refiero a eso. –Aclaré-. Tú tienes novia y le debes respeto. Por supuesto que yo entiendo que tener novia no significa quedarse ciego, o no poder hablar con otras mujeres, inclusive bailar, pero hay ciertas circunstancias que afectan todo eso. Y también hay ciertos límites.

Él pareció pensarlo. Se llevó un bocado de su tostada francesa. Yo tomé un sorbo de mi batido de fresa.

-Te lo voy a poner de esta manera, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si supieras que Tomoyo está en una discoteca bailando con su ex o con alguien que quiere con ella?

Él frunció el ceño-. Me molestaría.

-Exacto, ¿y qué pensarías si ella se despertara en su cama con dos tipos, uno a cada lado, luego de una noche de juerga?

-Eso me molestaría mucho más.

Aproveché para ponerle más leña al asunto.

-¿Y si por casualidad de la vida, ella se dejara llevar? Te propongo algo, hagamos como que yo soy Tomoyo, y tú te acabas de enterar que me estuve manoseando y besando con uno de esos tipos.

El rostro de Eriol adquirió una coloración ligeramente rojiza, y su ceño fruncido se acentuó.

-Tienes que seguirme el juego, te guste o no. Y tienes que referirte a mí como si fuera Tomoyo.

-Okay, okay, ya entendí tu punto. –Alzó un poco la voz para que me callara. El hombre en la mesa de junto volvió a mirarnos-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que piensas al respecto de lo que hice, _Eri_.

Eriol alzó una ceja ante el apodo que utilicé. Rodó los ojos y le restó importancia.

-Pues no debiste haberlo hecho, prácticamente me traicionaste con ese tipo, sabes que yo puedo ser muy celoso.

El señor de al lado tosió, por haberse atragantado con el agua.

-Yo sólo estaba divirtiéndome, ¿o es que a caso no tengo derecho? –Me crucé de brazos, para darle credibilidad al asunto. Quería que Eriol sintiera empatía por primera vez en su vida. Que comprendiera que sus acciones afectaban a otros.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero hay muchas maneras de divertirse. ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no conmigo? –Eriol me miró preocupado-. ¿Es que acaso uno de esos tipos te puede dar algo que yo no? ¿No te parezco lo suficientemente divertido o atractivo?

Intenté no reírme. Eriol no se había dado cuenta, pero se había metido mucho en el papel, haciendo que la escena resultara bastante gay, y que el señor de la mesa de al lado nos mirara escandalizado.

-Tan sólo fue un baile.

-Acabas de decirme que también hubo toqueteos y besos, Shaoran. –Comentó Eriol con seriedad, como recordándome lo que le había dicho.

Yo reprimí mi sonrisa-. Bueno, sí, pero fueron inocentes, tan sólo un poco de lengua y un par de manos en mi trasero.

El hombre peló los ojos como quien acaba de oír una barbaridad y tosió.

-¡¿Y eso te parece poco? –Eriol alzó la voz-. Tú estás conmigo y me debes respeto, ¡no puedes simplemente andar por ahí con otros tipos! ¡Eso no está bien!

Llegados a este punto fue difícil no reír. Así que mordí mi emparedado y bajé la cabeza.

-Eriol, por favor –dije con la boca llena-, no hagas una escena, no es para tanto.

Mi amigo, quien interpretó aquello como algo que diría Tomoyo y no como un _nos están viendo raro_, continuó.

-¡Somos novios! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si me entero que andas por ahí de fiesta con tipos?

Entonces decidí continuar con el juego.

-No seas exagerado, ni que tú fueras el único hombre con el que he estado.

Eriol frunció el ceño-. Yo fui tu primera vez, ¿o es que ya se te olvidó? ¿Se te olvidaron mis besos? Todas las veces que suspiraste mi nombre. ¿Te olvidaste de aquella vez en la playa cuando…?

De repente, el hombre que estaba en la mesa de junto escupió el jugo que había bebido, su expresión completamente escandalizada. Eriol y yo lo miramos automáticamente.

-¡Por Dios! –Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a nosotros-. ¡Esto es el acabose! ¡Ya uno no puede ni desayunar en paz sin encontrarse con este tipo de aberraciones!

Yo respiré profundo y aguanté la risa como todo un campeón. Eriol miró al hombre sorprendido y confundido.

-¿Cuál aberración, disculpe? –Preguntó.

-¡Pues, ustedes dos! ¡Qué barbaridad! Una pareja de homosexuales discutiendo sus problemas en un sitio público ¡Ni siquiera han salido del instituto y ya hacen ese tipo de…!

Su rostro se había puesto rojo, y el mío también, pero por intentar aguantar la risa. No pude más y apoyé el rostro sobre la mesa, mientras me tapaba la cara.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó Eriol.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a usted? –Una voz femenina se unió a la discusión-. ¿No ve que los muchachos están teniendo una conversación íntima?

Alcé el rostro y tuve que girarme para ver de quién se trataba. Era una señora que debía estar entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años. Estaba sentada en la mesa de detrás de nosotros, con una chica de unos veinte años, quien parecía estar aguantándose la risa, al igual que yo.

-¡Y usted no se da cuenta de que éstos son un par de homosexuales! –Exclamó el señor, llamando la atención de las demás personas-. ¡No los defienda!

-¡Cómo se atreve! –La mujer se puso de pie-. Son sólo dos jóvenes enamorados, y nada más.

Algo en el rostro de Eriol hizo clic, y su expresión de sorpresa demostró que acababa de captar de qué iba todo. Yo bajé la cabeza, y reí en voz baja, mis hombros temblaron.

-Mire nada más –Continuó la mujer-, cómo ha hecho que este pobre muchacho se sienta mal. –Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro-. Tranquilo, querido, no te preocupes, el amor todo lo puede.

Yo sonreí ante aquel gesto y me sobrepuse a la risa. Alcé el rostro y me giré para mirarla.

-Muchas gracias, señora, desearía que todos pensaran como usted, en verdad se lo agradezco.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo creer esto! –El hombre volvió a gritar-. ¡Ahora sé por qué dejé de venir a este club! ¡Si es que cada vez se llena más de maricas e insurrectos!

La mujer abrió los ojos indignada.

-¡Cómo se atreve! –Exclamó-. ¡Usted no es más que un viejo decrépito y amargado!

El tipo se puso rojo como un tomate, y las venas de su frente y cuello comenzaron a marcársele. La muchacha decidió interceder.

-Mami, por favor, no pelees, no tiene caso.

Entonces el hombre se marchó, no sin antes enviarnos una potente mirada de odio y desprecio. Ni siquiera pagó el jugo y el croissant que había pedido.

La señora nos invitó a Eriol y a mí a desayunar en su mesa y yo accedí, muy gustoso, muerto de la risa por toda la situación. Eriol, quien no acababa de salir del shock de todo aquello, se cambió de mesa más por educación que por otra cosa.

Nos enteramos que la mujer tenía un hermano homosexual, y que ella se había prometido a sí misma a defender los derechos y la dignidad de los gays y las lesbianas del Mundo, ya que como todos, ellos también tenían derecho de amar.

Yo me ofrecí a pagar la cuenta y me despedí de la señora y de su hija con un beso y un abrazo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Eriol apenas y se despidió, todavía muy cohibido por la situación.

-¡No teman mostrarle su amor al Mundo! –Nos dijo cuando ya nos retirábamos-. ¡Y caminen siempre con la frente en alto!

De camino al auto, Eriol me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué te pasa, Shaoran? ¿Te volviste loco? –Espetó-. ¿Cómo le vas a seguir la corriente a esa tipa?

-Esa tipa, como tú la llamas, nos defendió de un homofóbico que por poco nos asesina con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Entonces Eriol se rió. Al principio sólo esbozó una sonrisa, pero luego dejó que la risa saliera, para terminar soltando una carcajada que me contagió.

-Ahora dime si no fue gracioso.

-No lo fue en el momento, pero ahora supongo que sí.

Nos subimos a mi auto y una vez dentro, Eriol reclinó el asiento ligeramente hacia atrás y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Decidí bromear-. No sé, ¿dónde quieres hacerlo, _Eri_, en tu casa o en la mía?

Él me miró serio. Yo me reí.

-Pues vamos al instituto, obviamente.

Eriol se incorporó se golpe.

-¡Qué! ¿Pero, por qué?

-Porque ya pasaron las horas de japonés, y eso era lo único que yo quería, no tener que asistir.

Mi amigo me miró con desprecio.

-Hijo de puta. –Espetó

Yo sólo sonreí.

_**(Sakura)**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**__**  
**__**No regrets, just love**__**  
**__**We can dance until we die**__**  
**__**You and I, we'll be young forever…**_

La práctica se extendió un poco más de la cuenta, más que todo porque lo que hicimos fue bromear y reírnos como locas en vez de ensayar las coreografías.

Nos habíamos quedado después de clases para practicar para los juegos intercolegiales, pero nos habíamos demorado más de la cuenta almorzando y luego reposando la comida para que no nos diera una embolia realizando la pirámide. No ensayamos mucho porque las chicas se aprendieron los pasos rápido, y porque por alguna razón, cualquier comentario sobre lo que fuera nos hacía reír.

La verdad era que estábamos felices porque el director había anunciado que mañana sería día libre para los graduandos, por no sé qué reunión de profesores, sobre no sé qué actividad que sería no sé cuando. Yo dejé de escuchar cuando el viejo dijo graduandos-no-clases-mañana.

Y tanto se había extendido nuestra práctica, que cuando nos dirigimos a los vestidores para ducharnos y cambiarnos, los habían cerrado. Genial.

Casualidad o destino, la práctica del equipo de fútbol también se había extendido, y los chicos se toparon con las puertas de sus vestidores cerradas, al igual que nosotras.

Algunos se quejaron, otros se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon, y otros –varones- agradecieron el no tener que bañarse.

-Sakura.

Escuché mi nombre y me giré, pero no porque me llamaban, sino porque lo habían hecho dos personas al mismo tiempo. Dos personas que tenían algo en común.

Yo.

Hiro y Shaoran se miraron al percatarse de que ambos me habían llamado.

-Sakura… –Volvieron a nombrarme al unísono, así que detuvieron su frase en el aire para volver a mirarse. Hiro frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante. –Dijo con resolución-. Y no te pongas necia, así que acompáñame a la máquina de bebidas un momento.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó consigo, sin darme tiempo de responder ni reaccionar. Cuando llegamos a la máquina de las bebidas, Hiro introdujo un billete y presionó unos botones. Segundos después, una botella de _Gatorade _de mandarina salió del el lugar por el cual salen los artículos en las máquinas, ustedes saben. Lo abrió y bebió.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –Pregunté con curiosidad. Quise comprar _Gatorade_, pero recordé que no tenía dinero.

Hiro me extendió la botella, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Quieres?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y la tomé.

-Quería hablarte sobre Nakuru.

Yo lo miré sin mucho interés, mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella.

-¿Te gusta?

Hiro rodó los ojos.

-No, Sakura, no me gusta. De hecho, quería hablarte de Nakuru y Eriol.

Esta vez mis cinco sentidos se pusieron en alerta, al escuchar esos nombres juntos en una oración.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? –Le devolví la botella.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando vimos a Li y a Nakuru juntos en la cafetería, que yo los seguí y los vi besarse en el salón de idiomas?

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando no pensar en eso. Perra.

-Bueno, creo que Nakuru quiere con Eriol de nuevo, y tengo mis sospechas de que podría ser correspondida.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué mierda? Okay, eso definitivamente _no_ estaba bien. Y si Hiro me había buscado para decírmelo, sus sospechas debían tener algo de ciertas, puesto que él no andaba pendiente de la vida de los demás.

-¿Cuáles sospechas?

Dos chicos del equipo de fútbol y una de mis porristas se acercaron a la máquina. Hiro y yo comenzamos a caminar, para poder conversar mejor.

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero anoche en el restaurante Eriol no se separó de su móvil en ningún momento. –Comentó. Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Bueno, mientras nos cambiábamos para la práctica también estuvo muy ocupado enviando y recibiendo mensajes, y antes de salir, pude escuchar que le dijo a Li que no había podido hablar con ella en persona, porque llegaron tarde.

Era cierto, Eriol y Shaoran habían llegado bastante tarde, exactamente luego de que el timbre que anunciaba el final del recreo sonara.

-Continúa, por favor.

-En el descanso la llamó y habló con ella mientras se reía, parecía estar flirteando.

-¿Cómo sabes que era ella y no Tomoyo? –Pregunté.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedirle el móvil para llamar a mi papá para confirmar nuestra cena de esta noche, y revisé sus llamadas. –Sonrió-. Y aprovechando que lo tenía en mis manos, revisé su mensajería y todos los mensajes eran de Nakuru.

Yo correspondí a su sonrisa-. Eres un buen detective, Hiro. ¿Leíste los mensajes?

-Sólo alcancé a leer uno, porque el descanso había terminado y me llamaron para volver a jugar. Decía que podían encontrarse después de la práctica.

Yo fruncí el ceño, y luego parpadeé.

-O sea… ahora.

Automáticamente, Hiro y yo corrimos hacia los estacionamientos. Pero ya era un poco tarde cuando llegamos. Nakuru se acercó a Eriol por la espalda, quien estaba abriendo la puerta de su auto, y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Hiro y yo observamos la escena desde nuestro lugar. Eriol estiró sus brazos hasta que pudo hacerle cosquillas a Nakuru y ella lo soltó, riendo. Él se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y un abrazo. Comentaron algo y se subieron a su auto.

Yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Hiro estaba en las mismas que yo.

-¿Qué mierda fue esa? –Dije yo.

-No lo sé, Sakura, te juro que no lo sé pero no puedo evitar pensar mal. Tú sabes cómo es Nakuru, y no me extrañaría que intentara seducir a Eriol. Ahora, lo que me preocupa es Tomoyo. ¿Y si Eriol le sigue la corriente?

Yo lo miré. Me contagié de la preocupación que había en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llamarla y avisarle? –Me preguntó.

Yo lo pensé antes de responder.

-No, mejor esperemos a ver qué pasa. No hay que precipitarnos, no tienen porque haberse ido a tener sexo en algún sitio, quizá van sólo a conversar.

Lo cual era casi imposible de creer.

-Quizá Li sepa algo. –Comentó Hiro-. Es el mejor amigo de Eriol, ¿no?

Era cierto. Busqué mi móvil en mi mochila para llamarlo, y preguntarle si sabía algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no hizo falta.

-Mira, ahí viene.

Me giré y vi que, efectivamente, Shaoran venía caminando hacia nosotros.

Hiro se volvió a mirarme-. Bueno, me tengo que ir para alistarme para la cena con mi papá. Habla con Shaoran y me llamas, ¿okay, Saki?

Sentí algo de nostalgia al oír aquél sobrenombre. Hiro, a diferencia de la mayoría de mis amigos, no me llamaba Saku, sino Saki.

Le sonreí, como una forma de agradecimiento por haberme traído un recuerdo agradable y por informarme sobre Eriol y Nakuru. Pero sobre todo, por haberse portado como alguien maduro. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y él se marchó.

Shaoran me alcanzó y yo le regalé una sonrisa.

-Pensé que te habías ido.

-¿Y dejarte sola a merced de Hiro Matamiya? No lo creo.

Esbocé una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué pasa, Shaoran, estás celoso de que yo decida regresar con él?

Shaoran se rió y me tomó por la cintura.

-Oh, no, lo que pasa es que tú eres irresistible, ¿sabes? Y temo que tu ex no pueda controlarse, e intente propasarse contigo.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y Shaoran intentó besarme, pero yo no lo dejé.

-Sólo hay una persona a la que dejaría propasarse conmigo. –Dije mirando sus labios-. Y no es precisamente Hiro.

-¿Kero, entonces? –Bromeó Shaoran.

Yo me reí y lo besé. Acaricié su nuca y lo despeiné, a lo que Shaoran intensificó el beso. Me separé ligeramente, para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Quieres continuar en otro lado? –Me preguntó él.

Su propuesta me pareció tentadora y encantadora.

-Claro, aunque también me gustaría bañarme. –Respondí.

Shaoran comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, sin quitar su brazo de mi cintura.

-Puedes bañarte en mi apartamento, si no te molesta. ¿Tienes ropa limpia contigo?

Yo asentí.

-No se diga más entonces.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal cuando me guiñó un ojo de manera sexy. Nos subimos a su auto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos besándonos en el elevador. Agradecí mentalmente que nadie se hubiera subido, porque difícilmente habría podido separarme de Shaoran.

Él no demoró en abrir la puerta del apartamento, y una vez la hubo cerrada, continuamos besándonos. Shaoran pasó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, yo le mordí el labio inferior y le quité la camiseta.

-Me habías dicho que querías bañarte. –Dijo él mientras yo mordisqueaba su cuello-. ¿Todavía tienes ganas de hacerlo?

Lo miré-. Sólo si me acompañas.

Entonces pude ver el fuego en sus ojos, como si aquella propuesta hubiera sido suficiente para encender en él una llama férvida y pecaminosa, que habría de quemarme la piel.

-Por supuesto.

Y atrapó mis labios en un beso ardiente.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_**You make me**__**  
**__**Feel like I'm living a**__**  
**__**Teenage dream**__**  
**__**The way you turn me on**_

_I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__  
__Don't ever look back,__  
__Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__**Now, baby I believe**__**  
**__**This is real**__  
__So take a chance and__  
__Don't ever look back,__  
__Don't ever look back._

Sakura me acarició la espalda y yo le solté el pelo. Le subí la falda de porrista hasta la cadera y le acaricié las piernas con ansia.

No estoy seguro de cómo pasó, pero pronto nos quedamos sin más ropa que quitar, sólo piel, y yo sentí que el calor ya era demasiado. Sin separarnos, caminamos hasta el baño, entramos a la ducha y yo giré abrí el grifo.

Sakura se aferró a mi espalda y soltó un gritito de sorpresa, seguido de una carcajada.

-¡Shaoran, está fría!

Yo también me reí y le besé. Pronto el agua se tornó tibia y la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos volvió a ascender. Mis manos recorrieron su piel mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros. Sakura se separó de mí ligeramente y me miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿No se supone que íbamos a bañarnos? –Me echó el flequillo hacia atrás.

-¿No es lo que estamos haciendo? –Pregunté yo, mientras pegaba el cuerpo de Sakura al mío, nuevamente.

Volvió a sonreírme y me dio un beso. Extendió su mano hasta que alcanzó el champú y vertió un poco sobre mi cabeza.

-Ahora sí. –Su sonrisa juguetona volvió a aparecer. Oficialmente, amaba esa sonrisa.

Me reí y ella me frotó el pelo hasta que salió la espuma del champú.

Tomé el jabón y sonreí.

-Yo también quiero ayudarte. –Me enjaboné las manos.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces con el champú? –Preguntó Sakura, adivinando mis intenciones.

-No es tan divertido. –Le guiñé un ojo.

Comencé a acariciar su cuerpo con el jabón y mi mano libre. Fui bajando por su espalda baja, hasta llegar a sus muslos, y luego ascendí por su vientre, hasta llegar a su pecho. Allí coloqué el jabón en la jabonera y me dediqué a acariciar una de mis partes favoritas del cuerpo de Sakura. El agua limpió el jabón.

Aproveché que mis manos estaban en ese increíble lugar y me arrodillé, para besar el vientre y el ombligo de Sakura. Ella se rió un poco, y yo supuse que serían las cosquillas.

Bajé mis manos por su cintura y acaricié sus muslos y pantorrillas. Por Dios, me encantaban las piernas de esta mujer. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, todo en ella me encantaba. Sakura aprovechó para enjuagarme el pelo, quitándome el champú.

Pero en el momento que intenté levantar una de sus piernas, con obvias intenciones, Sakura me alzó el mentón con una de sus manos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, si todavía no ha terminado tu baño?

Consiguió que me levantara.

-Supongo que ahora es mi turno de ponerte el champú. –Dije.

Ella sonrió de manera seductora-. Y el mío de usar el jabón. –Me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pero si yo casi no pude usarlo!

-Shhh. –Me calló con uno de sus besos matadores. Pegó su cuerpo al mío, haciendo que sintiera sus formas femeninas. Con una mano, tomé el champú, y con la otra, apreté el trasero de Sakura, pegando nuestras caderas aún más. Ella me mordió el labio y se rió.

Le puse el champú y entre los dos frotamos su pelo y lo enjuagamos. Sakura tomó el jabón y lo pasó por mi espalda y mi pecho. Luego se dirigió a mis brazos y se mordió el labio inferior. Aquel gesto hizo que mi temperatura ascendiera a más mil.

-Ay, Shaoran, eres un sexy. Me encantan tus brazos.

Sonreí-. ¿Sí? A mí me encantan tus piernas. –Le mordí el labio inferior y ella se rió.

Sakura pasó el jabón por mi pecho nuevamente, y bajó hasta mi abdomen. Al llegar allí, depositó el jabón en la jabonera y bajó su mano hasta la parte más sensible de mi anatomía. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. Ella comenzó a acariciarme suavemente y colocó su otra mano en mi mejilla, para volver a besarme.

Yo simplemente me dejé llevar por la caricia, aunque resultaba un poco difícil concentrarme en el beso cuando Sakura estaba tocándome allá abajo.

Agradecí que no hubiese nadie que pudiera interrumpirnos, como en Ghenshi. Solté varios suspiros cuando ella intensificó la caricia. Sakura rozó mis labios con su lengua, y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Aquello me excitó tanto que no pude evitar decir su nombre.

-Sakura…

Con su mano libre, me echó el flequillo hacia atrás. Yo sentí los cosquilleos que anunciaban que el clímax estaba próximo a llegar, y con mi mano derecha detuve la de Sakura.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿No te…?

-Espera. –Fue todo lo que dije, mientras respiraba profundo e intentaba recuperar la facultad de pensamiento coherente. Cuando me hube serenado un poco, salí del baño sin siquiera colocarme una toalla encima.

-¿Shaoran? –Me llamó Sakura, un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Ya en mi habitación, busqué con prisa la cajita de condones que había comprado, y que estaba en el armario. Saqué uno, la tiré sobre la cama y regresé al baño.

Sakura estaba apoyada de la puerta de la ducha, con una expresión de desconcierto. Abrió la boca para decirme algo pero yo me adelanté. Alcé el preservativo que tenía en la mano y se lo mostré.

-Y yo que pensaba que te habías ido huyendo de mí. –Me sonrió y abrió sus brazos, gesto al que yo correspondí al entrar a la ducha, rodeándola con uno de mis brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Huir de ti? –Pregunté mientras besaba su cuello-. Eres tú la que debería huir, porque a partir de este momento te voy a hacer cosas malas.

La besé con ganas y Sakura rodeó mi cuello con sus manos.

-A mí no me molesta que quieras propasarte, siempre y cuando lo hagas bien. –Me sonrió.

Aquello fue más de lo que pude resistir. Recordé nuestra noche en Ghenshi, sus gemidos y suspiros por mis caricias, y lo primero en lo que pensé fue que esta vez quería que gritara, que se olvidara completamente de que alguna vez otra persona la había hecho sentir así.

-No te vas a arrepentir. –Le susurré al oído y la besé.

Sakura me rodeó con sus piernas y yo la sostuve con mis brazos. La recosté de la pared y entramos en un contacto exquisito. Sentí su calor y realicé una ligera presión que hizo que ella jadeara.

-Así quedamos en Ghenshi, ¿te acuerdas? –Pregunté mientras le mordía el cuello. Ella suspiró ya sintió con la cabeza-. Esta vez no te me vas a escapar.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo. –Dijo ella en un suspiro.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y me moví contra ella, en un roce ardiente y alucinógeno que nos encendió a los dos. Sakura dijo mi nombre y aquello me excitó demasiado. Hice que bajara sus piernas, y en un movimiento rápido, me coloqué el preservativo. Volví a besarla y ella me abrazó. Repartió besos en mi barbilla y cuello.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me encantas y lo mucho que te deseo. –Susurré.

Alcé su pierna izquierda y en una movida audaz entré en ella. Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me mordió el cuello. Aquel momento se sintió como la entrada al paraíso, literalmente. Fue como escuchar un coro de ángeles cantando una canción compuesta por el mismísimo Dios.

Comencé a realizar movimientos rápidos y sincronizados, haciendo que se me escaparan algunos suspiros, y que Sakura mordiera mi hombro. Besó mi cuello y mi mandíbula repetidas veces, hasta llegar a mis labios. Cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada esmeralda, tan penetrante y profunda, sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Sonrió y me dio un corto beso, mientras con sus manos me rodeaba el cuello.

Había fantaseado tantas veces con esta escena, había soñado muchas veces que tener sexo fogoso y rejuvenecedor en la ducha, y ahora mi mayor fantasía erótica se hacía realidad, tan igual a mis sueños.

Quería que Sakura disfrutara mucho más que yo, que se enterara de lo mucho me gustaba su cuerpo, su compañía y todo de ella. Quería que supiera que la quería, en verdad lo hacía, y ninguna mujer se comparaba con ella para mí. Era tan maravillosa, tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Tan parecida al mejor momento de mi vida.

Sus gemidos eran como una sinfonía para mí, mientras más los escuchaba, las ganas de hacerla mía una y otra vez se apoderaban de mí. Y escucharla decir mi nombre entre suspiros, era simplemente increíble. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, lo que yo más disfrutaba del sexo no era precisamente el orgasmo, sino escuchar los gemidos y suspiros de mi compañera, sentir sus arqueadas, sus manos aferrándose a mi espalda, su boca diciendo mi nombre.

Nada era más glorioso que ver y escuchar a una mujer en su momento de éxtasis.

Ella gimió y aquello hizo que se me subiera todo. El contraste del agua cayendo, la humedad y el contacto de nuestras pieles estaban resultando unos afrodisíacos magníficos.

Intensifiqué las embestidas y Sakura se aferro a mi espalda, sus gemidos más frecuentes que antes.

-Ay, Shaoran, me muero…

-Me encanta escucharte así.

Sentí una oleada de sensaciones recorrerme desde la punta de los pies, y bailar por mi espina dorsal, para luego apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo. Repetí los movimientos y sentí la presión de los dedos de Sakura, y un último gemido, mucho más armónico que los demás.

-¡Shaoran!

Entonces sentí el hormigueo y el estallido final, y mi mente se nubló por completo. Lo único que podía percibir eran nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y el sonido del agua cayendo.

Sakura y yo buscamos nuestros labios al mismo tiempo, y nos besamos despacio, mientras nuestros pulsos recuperaban su ritmo normal.

Ella extendió su mano y cerró el grifo. Permanecimos así, sin separarnos, durante un rato más, unidos por ese abrazo sexual tan mágico e incandescente.

Ella, acariciando mis labios con su lengua. Y yo, sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

_**(Sakura)**_

_We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__**No regrets, just love**__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I, we'll be young forever_

Shaoran me llevó cargada hasta su cama y me tendió en ella suavemente. Había envuelto mi cuerpo con una de sus toallas verdes, y él se había secado con una más pequeña, la cual había dejado en el baño.

Nos besamos y yo le sonreí.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? –Preguntó-. ¿Te gustó?

-Eres el mejor, y no es que yo tenga un historial enorme, pero en serio me encantó. Lo haces muy bien.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa y me dio un beso corto. Volvió a mirarme, y percibí que había algo que quería decirme, una pregunta, probablemente. Y justo cuando iba a preguntarle de qué quería saber, él habló:

-¿Más que Matamiya?

Su pregunta me agarró por sorpresa, porque en realidad no me la esperaba. Pero a los hombres les gustaba compararse entre sí, y saberse los mejores amantes del Mundo. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación. Shaoran me miró curioso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó.

-¿De verdad quieres saber eso? –Inquirí, sin dejar de reírme-. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

Él asintió con la cabeza-. No tienes que darme detalles, sólo decirme qué cosas te gustan, para yo saber. Y bueno… ya que estamos hablando sobre el tema, pues, yo podría contarte sobre mi primera vez y tú a mí sobre la tuya.

Yo posé ambas manos en sus mejillas y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Mi primera vez fue con Hiro, en su casa. –Expliqué, sin dejar de acariciarle las mejillas-. Y aunque fue una experiencia bonita, no fue del todo… buena. Aunque bueno, ninguna de las veces que lo hicimos lo fue.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Sentí un calor muy familiar en mis mejillas, y un poco de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir, pero me pareció justo y necesario.

-Antes de lo que pasó en Ghenshi, yo nunca había tenido un orgasmo.

El rostro de Shaoran se quedó sin expresión durante algunos segundos, en los cuales pareció estar pensando en lo que yo le acababa de decir.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó incrédulo.

Yo asentí.

-Pero, ¿de verdad? ¿Ni siquiera uno?

Me reí y coloqué mis manos sobre los hombros de Shaoran, para sentarme en su regazo.

-Te lo juro, ¿por qué es tan difícil de creer?

-¿Nunca se lo dijiste?

-Al principio no, porque pensé que quizá yo tenía algún problema, pero después se lo comenté y él se puso a la defensiva y me gritó como un loco.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante aquello.

-Perdona que te lo diga, pero ese tipo es un completo idiota. –Me reí-. Teniendo a una novia tan hermosa, sexy y divertida, lo menos que podría haber era complacerte, ¿no crees?

Mi ego se infló ante aquello. Ay, Shaoran era todo un encanto a la hora de decir piropos. Tan bello.

-Pero ahora para eso estás tú, ¿no? Y déjame decirte que me encanta como lo haces, guapo.

Le apreté los cachetes y él me sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí? –Me despojó de mi toalla y la tiró en algún lado de la habitación.

-Bueno, ya no estoy tan segura, ¿por qué no me refrescas la memoria? –Le mostré mi sonrisa sexy y él me miró los labios con deseo.

-Por Dios, Sakura, me encanta cuando me sonríes así.

Me reí y lo besé. Él me reclinó sobre la almohada y me acarició los muslos. Deslizó su lengua por la piel de mi cuello. Pero esta vez quería ser yo quien llevara la batuta.

Me incorporé e hice que él se acostara. Shaoran arqueó la espalda ligeramente e introdujo su mano ligeramente, para sacar algo que al parecer estaba molestándolo. La cajita de preservativos. Sonreí, justo lo que necesitaba.

Se la quité de las manos y saqué uno. Bien, este era el momento de probar mis conocimientos adquiridos en la clase de educación sexual. Con cuidado, saqué el condón de su envoltorio y me dispuse a colocárselo a Shaoran, que me miraba entre divertido y curioso.

Contrario de lo que parece, resultó ser más fácil de que yo pensaba. Shaoran se incorporó, y yo quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Veo que eres toda una experta, ¿eh? –Me mordió el labio inferior y con ambas manos, me alzó ligeramente, haciendo que su virilidad me llenara por completo.

Yo le di un empujón que lo hizo quedar acostado nuevamente, y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho.

-Definitivamente, esta es la mejor vista del Mundo. –Me sonrió de manera sexy y yo le correspondí al gesto.

Lentamente, comencé a moverme sobre él, creando un vaivén rítmico y etéreo, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una deliciosa tortura. Shaoran delineó mis contornos con sus manos, dejando escapar sus suspiros, que eran opacados por mis jadeos y gemidos. Me incliné ligeramente sobre él, y la sensación de placer aumentó casi inmediatamente. Shaoran subió por mi cintura y colocó sus manos sobre mis pechos, acariciándolos.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior y sentí que los objetos en la habitación de Shaoran comenzaban a difuminarse, y pronto desaparecían. Cerré los ojos y presioné mis dedos contra el abdomen de Shaoran. El bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas, y continuó guiando el movimiento.

Entonces sentí como aquella corriente electrizante y extática se apoderaba de cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y me hacía olvidarme hasta de mi propio nombre. Porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que estaba sintiendo. Shaoran pareció estar atravesando el mismo éxtasis que yo, porque aumentó la presión de su agarre y soltó un suspiro mucho más lánguido que los anteriores.

Me dejé caer sobre él, agotada, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora en el pecho. Shaoran me rodeó con sus brazos y acarició mi espalda despacio. Sentí su corazón, galopando en su pecho, y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un mar ambarino que me invitaba nadar en él.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y con un beso íntimo, me dijo lo que miles de palabras no habrían podido definir.

Sí, definitivamente estaba feliz.

Tanto, que se me había olvidado por completo un asunto que involucraba a un inglesito de ojos azules.

Pero eso podía esperar, ¿verdad?

_I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

_**Let you put your hands on me**__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__**I'm living a Teenage Dream**__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__**Don't ever look back**__  
_

* * *

**Vivir tiene sentido de nuevo: ya terminé mi tesis/monografía de graduación y soy libre otra vez. ¡Yay! Ya puedo perder el tiempo como siempre hacía antes de comenzar esa cuestión. La actualización la iba a hacer ayer, pero un amigo vino de visita y salí a comer con él. Aquí está el capítulo más esperado por todos, señores. Ah, por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, y actualizo temprano porque mis amigos piensan secuestrarme. Planearon una sorpresita de la cual estoy empezando a desconfiar. Esa gente está loca**

**Pero vayamos a lo que vinimos: el capítulo. Sé que a más de una le tuvo que haber gustado ese baño tan divertido y rejuvenecedor que se dieron Shaoran y Sakura, ¿no? ¡Así cualquiera se quiere bañar! Jajajaja.**

**Shaoran divirtiéndose a costa de Eriol fue algo que me divirtió muchísimo cuando lo escribí. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la aparición de Meiling. Sé que se reirán mucho con algo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo que tiene que ver con Kero y ella.**

**Me costó horrores elegir la canción para este capítulo, ya que no sabía cuál quedaría bien. Estaba escuchando Katy Perry mientras pensaba en qué canción poner, y justo dije: ya va, ya va, ¿por qué no pongo esta? Así que se las recomiendo a todos de verdad, es muy chévere y el video es bastante bonito.**

**Por cierto,****aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**** hizo que me diera cuenta de un **_**error garrafal**_** que no puedo creer que se me haya pasado. Escribí mon chérie en vez de mon cher, y juro que casi me muero de la vergüenza cuando me di cuenta. ¡Francés básico, por Dios! Ay, yo les juro que no me di cuenta, no sé en qué estaba pensando jaja :**

**Aprovechen el fin de semana para portarse **_**muy**_** mal. Un besote y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**PD: Hoy también es el cumpleaños de John Lennon.**

_**Canción: Teenage Dream**_

_**Cantante: Katy Perry**_

_**Álbum: Teenage Dream**_


	12. Perdón

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_El gran momento para contárselo todo a la mujer propia es antes de que se lo cuenten los otros." –Noel Clarasó._

_**Capítulo XII:**_

"_**Perdón"**_

_Me vengo a despedir_

_Te vengo a decir_

_Que ya no hace falta_

_No hace falta mentir_

_Te vengo a confesar_

_Lo que hice, lo hice mal_

_Y quiero arreglar la situación_

_Vengo a pedir perdón_

_Yo sé que tienes la razón_

_No lo debí hacer_

_Pero trata de entender_

Cuando Meiling abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya, se desconcertó. Y no porque no supiera donde se encontraba, sino porque, precisamente, sabía dónde estaba, y se reprochaba el haberse quedado dormida.

Se incorporó despacio, quitando el brazo que tenía sobre ella, y quedó sentada en el sofá. Al ver a su acompañante, sonrió. Estaba en la sala familiar de la casa de Kerberos. Se habían quedado dormidos anoche, luego de todo lo que habían hecho.

Ayer en la tarde, luego de que Xiao Lang la llamara a la casa para notificarle que la práctica se había extendido más de la cuenta, Meiling había aprovechado para estrenar la hermosa y brillante tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había obsequiado por ser una excelente estudiante.

Su primo le había dicho que mañana tendría todo el día libre, porque no había clases en el insti, así que saldrían a conocer la ciudad.

Luego de comprar algunas cosas, decidió pasarse por una tienda de música, para ver si el último disco de Katy Perry había llegado.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kerberos, el amiguito griego de su primo y Sakura, del otro lado de la caja registradora. Él también se sorprendió al verla, y le regaló una sonrisa que Meiling calificó como tímida y adorable.

Le explicó que trabajaba allí y que su turno estaba próximo a terminar. Meiling le dijo que no tenía problema en esperarlo, Él le sonrió. Diez minutos después, habían salido de la tienda juntos, Meiling agradeciéndole por haberle regalado el disco.

Fueron a tomar un helado y se quedaron conversando sobre la vida de cada uno. Kero le contó que tenía dos hermanos mayores; una de veinticuatro, que era psicóloga, y uno de veinte, que estudiaba cine. Le contó, además, que a él también le gustaban mucho Katy Perry y Lady GaGa, y la elogió por su buen gusto a la hora de elegir tiendas para comprar, y por sus bonitos tacones azules.

Meiling le dijo que era hija única, pero que Xiao Lang era como un hermano para ella. Notó que tenía las manos muy bien cuidadas, y el pelo poblado de unos rizos rubios espectaculares. Y cuando él la elogió por sus tacones azules, ella no pudo evitar comentarle lo mucho que le gustaban sus mocasines italianos.

Luego de un rato, Meiling le preguntó si tenía problema alguno con acompañarla, ya que aún quería comprar algunas cosas más. Él aceptó muy gustoso, y se fueron de compras. Ella se sorprendió por el increíble buen gusto que tenía Kerberos, y por su conocimiento sobre moda.

Al pasar frente a la imponente entrada de _Victoria's Secret_, Meiling inmediatamente sintió el llamado. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de su acompañante. No sabía si él se sentiría incómodo mirándola comprar lencería, así decidió preguntarle.

Pero no hizo falta, porque Kero ya había hecho amague de entrar a la tienda. Meiling le preguntó si tenía problema con que ella se probara algunas cosas, y él le dijo que no, que todo lo contrario.

Claro que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que estaba en la mente del otro.

Kero no tenía idea de que cuando ella le preguntó si tenía problema alguno con que se probara algunas cosas, en realidad quería decir _¿te molestaría decirme si este sujetador de encaje rojo se me ve bien? ¿Y este lindo y sexy pijama cómo me sienta?_

Por supuesto que tuvo que disimular y fingir que no se le estaba cayendo la baba cada vez que ella salía del probador con sus jeans ajustados y un sostén de encaje rojo o negro. Y agradeció al Cielo que no permitieran que las clientas se probasen las braguitas, porque al ver qué clase de ropa interior le gustaba usar a Meiling, pensó que iba a morirse de combustión espontánea al verla usando algo que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación.

_Que Dios bendijera a Victoria's Secret._

Pero lo peor –o mejor, según se viese- fue cuando ella lo llamó adentro, ya que no se podía desabrochar uno de los sujetadores. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando la vio sonreírle a través del espejo, con sus jeans a medio poner y el torso casi descubierto. Apenas y pudo abrochárselo.

Definitivamente, aquello lo hacía merecedor del premio Oscar. Había disimulado tan bien, que en un momento Meiling le preguntó si no le gustaba lo que quería comprar, o si era ella la que no le gustaba. Él, muy decentemente le dijo que no pensara eso, que ya le había comentado sobre su buen gusto, y que tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, digno de un Ángel de _Victoria's Secret_.

A estas alturas, Meiling juraba que Kerberos era gay. Porque afrontémoslo, no había ningún hombre heterosexual en el Mundo que tuviera tanta paciencia para acompañar a una mujer de compras, y que, además, tuviera tan buen gusto y conociera sobre moda. Y no sólo eso, el hombre era fanático de Lady GaGa, Britney Spears y Katy Perry; tenía las manos perfectamente cuidadas, al igual que el pelo; usaba unos mocasines muy monos, ¡y la elogiaba a ella por sus zapatos! Y la cereza en el helado: actuó como si nada cuando ella se probó algunas prendas frente a él en aquella tienda de lencería.

Era increíble que la elogiara por cosas como sus zapatos, su ropa, su buen gusto, y no por lo sexy que le quedaban aquellas prendas, o lo bien proporcionado que estaba su cuerpo.

Pero no le molestaba, claro que no, todo lo contrario. Ella siempre había querido tener un amigo gay. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero era así. Y Kero era un chico tan agradable y simpático. Además de ser muy guapo y caballeroso.

Al finalizar las compras, Meiling le comentó a su nuevo amigo que tenía ganas de comer comida griega. Kero le hizo una invitación a comer a su casa, diciéndole que él cocinaría. Meiling accedió y él preparó una rica cena al mejor estilo griego. Ella no podía creer lo buen cocinero que era.

-Resultaste ser un excelente cocinero y compañero de compras, Kerberos.

Él sonrió. Por alguna razón, no le molestaba que Meiling lo llamara Kerberos, sino todo lo contrario. Nunca su nombre le había sonado tan agradable como cuando ella lo pronunciaba, y sus labios se movían de manera sensual y atrayente.

-Y tú resultaste ser una muy buena compañía.

Ella le sonrió-. Muchas gracias. Ahora, lo que me pregunto es qué será de la vida de Shaoran. Nunca respondió el mensaje que le envié, ¿verdad?

Kero negó con la cabeza-. Debe estar con Sakura, como te comenté. Seguro que están aprovechando que mañana no hay clases.

Meiling se rió-. Mi primo está loquito por ella, ¿sabes? Nunca lo había visto así por nadie. Pero no lo culpo, Sakura es divina.

-Digo lo mismo de Shaoran. –Comentó Kero, para luego darse cuenta, por la cara de ella, que aquello no había sonado como él esperaba-. Quiero decir, ehm, que digo lo mismo porque Sakura también está así por él… tú sabes, esto…

Ella volvió a reír y Kero se sonrojó.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo.

-¿Por qué no vamos al salón y vemos una película o algo? –Preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema.

Se dirigieron al salón familiar, y se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Fue solo encender el televisor para encontrarse con Lindsay Lohan en la cafetería de su nueva secundaria, buscando una mesa donde sentarse en su primer día de clases.

-_Mean Girls_, ¡qué bien! –Exclamó Kero.

-¿Te gusta Mean Girls? –Preguntó Meiling con ilusión.

Kero asintió-. Sí, claro, ¿y a ti?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es mi película favorita! –Su rostro se iluminó cuando Kero le dijo que también era una de las suyas. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Nunca había conocido a un chico que le gustara _Mean Girls_ tanto como a mí.

Kero sonrió ante el gesto.

-Y te apuesto que tampoco habías conocido a uno que cocinara tan bien, o tuviera el pelo de un rubio tan radiante, ¿eh?

Ella se rió-. La verdad es que tus bucles son preciosos. Siempre quise tener un amigo como tú, ¿sabes?

-¿Como yo? ¿Guapo y encantador?

Meiling soltó una carcajada, haciendo que la habitación se sucumbiera en ss encantos.

Terminaron de ver la película y continuaron conversando sobre las muchas vueltas que había dado la vida de Lindsay Lohan.

Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, Meiling recostaba de Kerberos, y él rodeándola con sus brazos.

Cuando Kero abrió los ojos, Meiling se inclinó sobre él. Kero se fijó en el pequeño escote que la camisa cuello en V de Meiling ofrecía, y le costó un Mundo despegar la mirada de aquel lugar, y subirla hasta encontrarse con su rostro sonriente. Correspondió al gesto.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. –Saludó ella-. Qué vergüenza contigo, Kerberos, quedarme dormida en tu casa, ¡y prácticamente sobre ti! Debió haber sido una molestia.

Él frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír, y se incorporó.

-Por supuesto que no lo fue, te dije que me gusta tu compañía, así que no tengo problema.

Meiling sonrió y miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Creo que debería irme, no quiero abusar de tu confianza.

-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos algo primero y luego te acompaño a tu casa?

-Con una condición. –Dijo Meiling sonriente-. Tienes que ser tú quien prepare el desayuno, ayer me encantó lo que cocinaste, y sé que hoy también.

Kero esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Extendió su mano y Meiling la tomó.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

_**(Sakura)**_

Abrí los ojos y solté una bocanada de aire. Los latidos de mi corazón aún retumbaban en mi pecho y oídos. Shaoran se bajó de mí y dejó caer su cuerpo junto al mío. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas resonaban en la habitación.

-Guao… -Soltó Shaoran, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo despeinado-. Eso fue…

-Increíble. –Dije yo, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Estupendo, genial. Guao.

Giré mi torso y rodeé la cintura de Shaoran con una de mis piernas. Nuestros cuerpos estaban húmedos por una fina capa de sudor. Él me rodeó con sus brazos.

Lo habíamos hecho por tercera vez, al despertar esta mañana. Debía felicitar a la mueblería donde habían comprado esta cama, por su excelente resistencia y calidad. Los vecinos de Shaoran probablemente estarían con audífonos puestos, para no escuchar lo bien que nos la estábamos pasando.

-Dios, Sakura, te juro que podría hacer esto todo el día.

Alcé el rostro y sus labios rozaron los míos. Le sonreí.

-Creo que yo igual. –Dije-. Aunque también me gustaría comer algo.

Shaoran se incorporó-. Ah, bueno, de eso me ocupo yo. Voy a prepararte un súper desayuno, muy elaborado y sofisticado. –Sonrió-. Te voy a prestar una camiseta mía con la que seguro te verás muy sexy.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario. Yo contemplé su _derrière _desde la cama. Abrí mi mochila, que estaba al pie de la cama, para buscar algo de ropa interior.

-Piensa rápido.

Me giré y Shaoran me lanzó dos prendas de ropa: un jersey de fútbol americano, de los _New York Giants_, por supuesto, y mi sujetador morado. Sonreí.

-Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver, y veo que eres un gran fanático de los _Giants_.

-El esposo de mi hermana lo es, fueron regalos de él, estuvo allá cuando ganaron el _Superbowl_.

Me coloqué la ropa interior y la camiseta. Shaoran se puso unos bóxers negros, cortos y ajustados, y salimos de la habitación.

-Espérame aquí, hermosa, mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

Me dio un corto beso en los labios y caminó hasta la cocina.

-¿No me vas a decir qué vas a preparar? –Pregunté.

Él giró el rostro sin detenerse y me sonrió.

-Es una sorpresa, y no espíes.

Me senté en el sofá y contemplé las fotografías en la pared. Entonces identifiqué a la chica que salía en algunas de las fotos como Meiling.

Luego de un ratito, escuché el sonido de algo metálico golpeando un cristal, y me giré, para encontrarme con Shaoran, que se había dibujado un bigotito francés, muy parecido al del profesor de matemáticas, y tenía puesto un delantal que decía: _Cooking is sexy_.

-_Mademoiselle_, el desayuno ya está listo. Acompáñeme, _s'il vous plaît_.

Su acento francés me mató de risa. Yo me puse de pie y caminé hacia él. Entendió su mano y yo la tomé.

-_Merci beaucoup, garçon_. –Contesté con mi mejor francés.

-_Est que tu parlez français_?

-_Un peu_.

Shaoran me sonrió-. ¡Pero qué novia tan talentosa tengo!

Me alzó y me llevó cargada hasta la cocina, donde me sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador.

-Espero que disfrutes el gran desayuno que te he preparado, preciosa.

No pude evitar reírme ante el «muy elaborado» desayuno que Shaoran había preparado. Sobre el desayunador, había una caja extra grande de cereal _Fruity Pebbles_, un bol con fresas, otro con bananas picadas, y una botella de yogur.

-Creo que tu definición de «desayuno elaborado y sofisticado» es muy diferente a la mía, Shaoran.

Él se rió y se sentó en una silla junto a mí.

-¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta.

Me serví cereal en un plato y le puse yogur y algunas fresas. Comenzamos a comer y bromeé con Shaoran sobre lo mucho que le había costado preparar el desayuno.

-Shaoran, ¿tienes tu cámara por aquí? –Pregunté.

Él me miró curioso-. Sí, ¿por qué?

-Quiero tomarte una foto, es que te ves demasiado cuchi con ese bigotito francés.

Shaoran se rió y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás.

-Déjame buscarla, no me tardo nada.

Cuando regresó, me la extendió, ya lista para tomar las fotos. Yo le indiqué que posara. Él sólo rió. Yo saqué la primera foto.

-Vamos, pon cara de francés.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y me miró con su mejor cara de WTF? Yo aproveché para tomarle otra foto.

-¿Cara de francés? ¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó.

-Pues, tienes que poner la boquita así. –Puse los labios como si le fuera a dar un beso. Shaoran se rió y miró hacia otro lado. Tomé la tercera foto.

-No voy a hacer eso, Sakura. –Volvió a mirarme.

-Anda, ¿por qué no? Dale, no seas así, hazlo. Sólo pon la boca como trompita.

Me miró con resignación y suspiró. Colocó sus labios como le indiqué y yo me reí.

-Bien, ahora intenta parecer sexy.

Él alzó una ceja y, sin cambiar la posición de los labios, me miró como si le estuviera hablando en italiano. Volví a reír y le tomé la foto.

-Suficiente, _garçon_,_ merci beaucoup_. Eres un excelente modelo.

Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos conversando sobre fotografía y otras cosas. De repente, me di cuenta de algo.

-Por cierto, ¿y Meiling?

Algo en el cerebro de Shaoran pareció haber hecho clic, porque su expresión facial denotó sorpresa y alarma.

-¡Mierda, me olvidé de Meiling!

Se puso de pie y en dos zancadas llegó a su habitación. Yo lo seguí. Revisó su móvil.

-Tengo ocho llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Kero. –Frunció el ceño y leyó el mensaje en voz alta-: _Xiao Lang, me encontré con Kerberos en el centro comercial y fuimos a su casa. Llámame a este número. _–Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en la cama-. Me olvidé por completo de Mei. –Sonrió.

Yo caminé hacia él y me senté en su regazo.

-Qué mal primo eres, definitivamente.

Él sonrió y me apartó el flequillo de la cara.

-Es difícil acordarse del Mundo cuando te tengo así, ¿sabes?

Sonreí y le di un beso. Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a vestirnos. Yo me puse unos jeans que había llevado para después de la práctica y mis converse blancos. Shaoran se colocó una camiseta blanca y unos bermudas color caqui.

En el auto, hablamos sobre la primera vez que estuvimos juntos así, él conduciendo hasta mi casa y yo con mi cara de amargada. Comentamos sobre como _Stacy's Mom_ había cambiado por completo mi estado de ánimo. Entonces Shaoran mencionó algo sobre las mamás guapas.

-Yamazaki está enamorado de mi mamá. –Dije yo, riendo-. Dice que si no estuviera casada intentaría seducirla.

Shaoran me miró sorprendido y se rió.

-Bueno, no lo culpo. Tu mamá es muy hermosa, pero supongo que ya lo sabes. –Sonrió-. Por eso tú saliste tan bella y tan sexy.

Me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí, complacida. Shaoran no estaba ayudando a controlar mi ego, sino todo lo contrario, estaba haciendo que creciera y creciera hasta llenar un estadio. Pero, tenía razón; si algo había heredado de mi madre, eran mis piernas largas hermosas, mis lindos ojos verdes y mis labios carnosos y sensuales.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Ego.

-Entonces tus padres deben ser espectaculares. –Le dije.

Él me miró y sonrió-. No lo sé, eso tendrías que decidirlo tú.

Llegamos a mi casa y Shaoran se ofreció a cargar mi mochila y acompañarme hasta la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, estuvo muy rico. –Coloqué mis manos detrás de su nuca. Shaoran me regaló su sonrisa sexy.

-Muchas gracias por el baño –dijo-, también estuvo muy rico.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y lo besé. Su lengua buscó la mía con prisa, y yo lo despeiné. Me acarició la espalda baja y la cintura, y sentí que el mundo iba desapareciendo a medida que el beso se hacía más y más ardiente.

En un momento, juré haber escuchado la voz de Kero, pero como estaba muy ocupada y entretenida besado a Shaoran, no le di importancia. Y tan concentrada estaba, que apenas me di cuenta que Touya había abierto la puerta, cuando se aclaró la garganta.

Me separé automáticamente de Shaoran y miré a mi hermano, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Se puede saber qué son estas horas de llegar a la casa? ¿Y con este mocoso?

Mierda. Me había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Touya.

La única y verdadera razón por la cual me había quedado a dormir en casa de Shaoran, era porque mis padres habían sido invitados al campo, durante dos días, entonces yo aproveché que ellos no estuvieran en casa para quedarme con Shaoran. Pero por supuesto que yo tenía que ser la _señorita salada _y tener a un perro guardián como hermano mayor.

Pude ver la furia en sus ojos, estaba esperando una explicación.

-Pues, es que, yo… verás…

-¿Y esa camiseta? –Señaló el jersey de los _New York Giants_ que llevaba puesto-. ¿Ahora eres fan del fútbol americano?

-Es mía. –Shaoran y yo nos giramos al escuchar la voz de Kero, que estaba subiendo los peldaños del porche junto con Meiling-. Sakura se quedó a dormir en mi casa anoche, y yo le presté esa camiseta.

Touya nos miró con desconfianza.

-Shaoran vino a buscar a su prima, que también estaba con nosotros. –Dije, sonando lo más natural posible.

Meiling le pasó a Shaoran por un lado, y se detuvo frente mi hermano.

-Meiling Li, encantada. –Lo siguiente que hizo nos dejó a todos sorprendidos.

Colocó sus dos manos sobre el pecho de mi hermano, se inclinó hacia él y le dio dos besos, de los cuales uno fue muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Mi hermano se quedó estático, sin hacer ni decir nada, mientras Meiling le sonreía de aquella manera tan… especial.

Touya pareció salir de su estado de parálisis momentánea y volvió sus ojos hacia Shaoran.

-Luego tú y yo tendremos una conversación. –Nos dio la espalda y entró a la casa.

Nosotros nos quedamos parados, sin hacer nada.

Meiling se giró hacia mí.

-¿Ese es tu hermano? –Me preguntó en voz baja, con más interés de lo normal. Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Guao, es _demasiado_ sexy.

De haber estado bebiendo algún líquido, probablemente lo habría escupido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho que Touya era sexy? ¿Mi hermano? Okay.

Kero y yo nos despedimos de Meiling y de Shaoran, y entramos a mi casa.

-Sakura, creo que estoy enamorado de Meiling. –Dijo mientras entrábamos a la casa.

-Deberías explicármelo mejor.

Pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, Touya estaba ladrándome… otra vez.

-Pensé que ese mocoso y tú sólo eran amigos, pero ya veo que no.

Yo rodé los ojos.

-No es ningún mocoso. Se llama Shaoran y es mi novio, deberías ir acostumbrándote a la idea.

Touya frunció el ceño.

-No sé cómo puedes gustarle. –Miró a Kero-. Y no sé cómo puedes dormir con ese monstruo horrible y desagradable. ¿No es suficiente con tener que soportarla en el instituto?

-¡Y yo no sé cómo Yukito y Anastasia te soportan! –Exclamé.

Yukito era el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Anastasia, la hermana mayor de Kero, y la novia de Touya.

Arrastré a Kero por las escaleras, mientras se reía, y cerré la puerta de mi habitación justo después de colocarle el seguro. Lancé mi mochila a un rincón y me tiré sobre la cama, boca abajo. Kero se lanzó sobre mí, y yo ahogué un quejido.

-Entonces Meiling se quedó a dormir en tu casa, ¿eh? –Lo aparté de mí para poder sentarme.

Él asintió-. Ayer me la encontré en el centro comercial y la acompañé de compras. Sakura, casi me muero cuando me llevó a _Victoria's Secret_ y se probó algunas cosas frente a mí. –Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo-. Luego vinimos a mi casa y le preparé una cena griega, y terminamos viendo _Mean Girls_.

-Ay, Kero, eres _tan _gay.

Él frunció el ceño y se incorporó-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque sí. Tu personalidad y tus gustos son gay, pero no tu carácter ni tus preferencias sexuales. Seguro Meiling piensa que se te moja la canoa, ¡jajajaja! –Me reí.

Kero acentuó su ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que no. Yo tengo nada gay.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Ninguna mujer se prueba lencería sexy frente a un hombre que no le guste, a no ser que sea gay.

-Quizá le gusto.

Volví a reír-. Sí, claro, ¿quieres apostar?

Él asintió. Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Shaoran. No tardó en contestar.

-No deberías hablar por teléfono mientras conduces.

Escuché su risa del otro lado de la línea.

-Tú eres la excepción a la regla, preciosa.

Sonreí-. Te llamaba para decirte que si Meiling te insinúa que Kero es gay, házmelo saber, ¿sí?

-De hecho, acaba de hacerme un comentario que me desconcertó un poco. ¿Será que me podrías explicar?

Me reí y le conté. Él se carcajeó.

-Creo que le seguiré la corriente. –Dijo divertido-. Veamos qué pasa.

-¡Gracias, te quiero! –Finalicé la llamada.

Kero me miró con desconfianza.

-¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que yo tenía razón. –Sonreí con arrogancia-. Meiling cree que caminas en la otra acera.

Kero se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Pero luego se incorporó rápidamente, y me miró con aquel destello en sus ojos que conocía bien. Estaba tramando algo.

-No le voy decir nada hasta que ella no me lo pregunte. Después de todo, los homosexuales tienen muchos beneficios con las mujeres, ¿no? –Sonrió.

Yo me reí-. ¡Kero! ¡Eres un pervertido!

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso el querer acompañar a Meiling a comprar ropa interior me hace un depravado?

-Algo, sí.

-Pues, es ella quien está asumiendo mi sexualidad.

Volví a reír y Kero me acompañó. Definitivamente, mi mejor amigo estaba loco.

Y de remate.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_Ella no me frenó_

_Más bien me insistió_

_Y mi conciencia no me ayudó_

_Y Ahora todos se van y no vuelven._

_Entiende_

_Que no puedo borrar mi error_

_Vengo a pedir perdón_

_Yo se que tienes la razón_

_No lo debí hacer_

_Pero trata de entender_

Saludé a Eriol con la mano cuando lo vi, de pie frente a la piscina del Club. Me había citado allí para jugar un partido de tenis. Meiling había decidido venir, porque tenía ganas de tomar el sol.

Creo que este es uno de los beneficios de que mis padres tengan socios y negocios con personas de todas partes del Mundo, membresía en el Club de Tomoeda.

Por supuesto que Eriol no pudo disimilar su cara de disgusto al ver Meiling. Meiling lo notó, y no tardó en hacerle saber que ella tampoco era simpatizante de verlo.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, no vine por ti. Vine a tomar el sol, así que no te emociones.

Me dio un beso y quedó en encontrarse conmigo en un par de horas, en este mismo lugar.

Eriol y yo nos dirigimos a las canchas de tenis, para jugar un partido. Como yo no tenía raquetas, él me prestó una de las suyas. Jugamos un partido ameno, y en el descanso le conté sobre el increíble sexo que había tenido con Sakura. Él se alegró.

Volvimos a la cancha y yo realicé el primer saque. Y justo después de devolverlo, Eriol me soltó algo que no me esperaba.

-Ayer estuve con Nakuru. –Dijo en voz alta, para que pudiera oírlo.

Yo apenas pude reaccionar y devolver la pelota al otro lado de la cancha con un revés.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? –Pregunté, temiendo lo peor.

-Casi. –Dijo. Yo dejé que la pelota me pasara por un lado y caminé hacia la net. Eriol hizo lo mismo.

-Habla.

-No nos acostamos porque yo no quise, pero… sí hicimos otras cosas.

Miré a mi amigo como si fuera el mayor imbécil sobre el planeta. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente sí lo era.

-¿Qué mierda, Eriol? ¿Estabas ebrio?

-Ebrio no, pero sí había tomado sake que sobró de antes de ayer.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté la mandíbula. Bien, calma, Shaoran. No lo golpees, escúchalo. Debe haber una buena explicación. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y respiré profundo.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-_Make-out session_. Tú sabes, nos besamos, nos tocamos por encima de la ropa. Y luego ella se arrodilló y… tú sabes. –Cerró el puño y comenzó a moverlo frente a su boca, mientras con su lengua abultaba la mejilla.

Yo me imaginé la escena y sentí ganas de vomitar.

-Debería golpearte con la raqueta, porque eres un grandísimo imbécil. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Tomoyo?

Eso era lo que más me molestaba. No tanto que mi mejor amigo le hubiera puesto el cuerno a su novia, sino que, precisamente, su novia no era una chica cualquiera, ¡era Tomoyo!

-Lo sé, lo sé, y ahora me siento terrible. ¡Pero quiero que sepas que ella me propuso sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, y yo le dije que no! –Exclamó en su defensa-. Le dije que no tenía condones.

Aquello me causó gracia, pero no me reí.

-¿Es que ni siquiera pudiste decirle que no porque no querías?

-Es que, bueno, sí quería.

Lo miré furioso. No podía creer que Eriol pudiera ser tan pendejo.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?

-Oh, vamos, Shaoran. Tú debes comprender esa parte, sabes que Nakuru es muy provocativa, y que las hormonas suelen traicionarnos.

Sí, era cierto. Era muy cierto. Pero yo tenía muy claro que si Nakuru intentaba seducirme de nuevo, le daría un rotundo no, porque ahora estaba con Sakura, quien me gustaba mucho más.

-Eres un imbécil, Eriol. –Espeté-. Al menos veo que hubo una neurona activa en tu cerebro. Pero de todos modos, no puedo creer que hayas eso, ¡es Tomoyo, por Dios!

A juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, supuse que Eriol quiso morir en ese momento. Y con toda la razón, porque Tomoyo era una de las mejores personas que conocía. Suspiré.

-¿Vas a decírselo? –Le pregunté mientras caminábamos a los bebederos.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –Preguntó Eriol con seriedad-. No puedo decírselo, eso arruinaría nuestra relación, idiota.

Yo me detuve en seco.

-No me llames idiota, que aquí el único imbécil eres tú. Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes dejar que Nakuru te hiciera un _blowjob_.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, y por eso me tienes que ayudar. _Man, I need you, you're my best friend_.

Fruncí el ceño-. Si crees que tu acento inglés va a hacerme cambiar de parecer, ni lo intentes.

-Tienes que ayudarme a decirle a Nakuru que no me atormente más, y a ver cómo se lo digo a Tomoyo. –Dijo consternado-. Y me tienes que prometer que no le vas a decir nada a Sakura.

-Pero tampoco le voy a mentir. –Suspiré-. Yo no le voy a decir nada, pero si ella o Tomoyo me preguntan algo, las voy a mandar derechito hacia ti, ¿okay?

Eriol asintió.

_-.-_

Había pasado exactamente una semana y dos días desde que Eriol me había contado sobre su desliz con Nakuru, y nada que se lo decía a Tomoyo. Mi intención no era presionarlo, pero sí quería que fuera él quien se lo hiciera saber, y no que ella se enterara por terceros.

Eriol habló con Nakuru y le dejó claro que aquello había sido un error, y que no tenía intenciones de volver a repetirlo. Ella se lo tomó muy bien, con una sonrisa, y le dijo que él se lo perdía, pero le dejó las puertas abiertas.

Eriol me contó que cuando Nakuru se enteró de que Sakura y yo estábamos de novios, se sorprendió y soltó una carcajada. Me dijo que aquello no fue lo que le extrañó, sino el destello malicioso que tenía en la mirada, según mi amigo.

Le restamos importancia al asunto, y ambos sentimos que nos quitamos un peso de encima.

Yo le dije, en repetidas ocasiones, que le contara todo a Tomoyo cuanto antes, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Por supuesto que él no me hizo caso.

Lo que ni Eriol ni yo sabíamos, es que aquel presentimiento estaba apunto de hacerse realidad.

* * *

**Así que Meiling piensa que Kero es gay... interesante. Hay que admitir que los gustos de nuestro adorado grieguito no son los más masculinos, pero creo que eso es lo que lo hace único y encantandor. Y al parecer a Meiling le gustó Touya, jajaja. El pobre de Kero tan prendado que está de Meiling y miren lo que sucede. Las ironías de la vida.**

**Creo que, oficialmente, todas odian a Eriol. Sí, a Eriol, no a mí, porque yo no fui la que le montó cachitos a Tomoyo, no señor, ¡fue Eriol! Así que todo su enojo es con él. Aunque claro, acepto reviews con insultos hacia su persona. Mientras más largos, mejor.**

**Muuuuchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos deseos de cumpleaños, se los agradezco inmesamente, así como también agradezco los bellos reviews que me dejan. Espero que se porten _muy_ mal, les mando besos y abrazos.**

**;)**

_**Canción: Perdón**_

_**Banda: Viniloversus**_

_**Álbum: El Día Es Hoy**_


	13. Your Love is a Lie

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_En la guerra y en el amor, quien vence tiene razón." –Proverbio._

_**Capítulo XIII:**_

"_**Your Love is a Lie"**_

_I fall asleep by the telephone_

_It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

_Tell me, where have you been?_

_I found a note with another name_

_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same_

_Cause I can feel that you're gone_

_**I can't bite my tongue forever**__, while you try to play it cool_

_You can hide behind your stories__**, but don't take me for a fool**__._

_**(Sakura)**_

Al ver a Shaoran conversando animadamente con Rika sentí un poco de pena por tener que interrumpir su conversación, pero era justo y necesario. Ambos nos sonrieron a Tomoyo y a mí al vernos, e iban a incluirnos en su conversación, pero yo me les adelanté.

-Shaoran, necesitamos hablar contigo. –Mi tono de voz fue lo suficientemente firme como para que él captara el mensaje.

Borró su sonrisa y Rika se excusó para retirarse. Estábamos debajo de uno de los árboles del patio del instituto. Era la última hora y el profesor de historia había faltado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Shaoran con seriedad-. ¿Están molestas por algo?

-Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, Shaoran, y que me respondas sin rodeos porque sólo lo voy a preguntar una vez. –Dijo mi prima, con determinación.

Él pareció alarmarse, pero no hizo más preguntas. Simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Eriol estuvo con Nakuru?

Esta mañana, Tomoyo y yo habíamos ido a ayudar a la profesora de música a organizar el horario de las actividades del festival de música que se llevaría a cabo pronto; ella por ser la mano derecha de la profesora, y yo por querer faltar a la clase de historia.

Mi prima se había adelantado, ya que los del otro curso nos dijeron que el profesor calificaría la investigación que había dejado y de la cual yo no tenía ni idea, así que tuve que copiar la de mi prima a la velocidad del rayo.

Pude escabullirme antes de que llegara y me dirigí al aula de música, donde me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al llegar. Nakuru salió por la puerta del salón con una sonrisita maliciosa que se expandió al verme. Yo no pude disimular mi expresión de desagrado.

Le pasé por un lado y escuché su risita. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Fruncí el ceño y entré al aula de clases, y al ver la expresión de Tomoyo, saqué mis propias conclusiones. Porque, en realidad, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Mi prima estaba sentada en una de las sillas del aula, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta de entrada, pálida como un muerto.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté en una silla a su lado. Entonces Tomoyo me miró, y su rostro adquirió la expresión de alguien que acaba de descubrir algo desagradable.

-¿Qué hacía esa estúpida aquí, Tomoyo? –Pregunté-. ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara?

-Vino a ayudar, supuestamente, pero por supuesto que eso no fue lo que hizo.

Yo volví a fruncir el ceño.

-Mientras arreglaba el aula, me preguntó si me encontraba bien, lo cual me desconcertó así que le pregunté a qué se refería con ello. –Explicó.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que se refería a mi ruptura con Eriol. Quería saber si ya lo estaba superando, o si el golpe había sido demasiado duro.

_What. The. Fuck? _

-¿Cuál ruptura con Eriol, Tomoyo? ¿Terminaste con él? ¿Por qué no me lo…?

Mi prima negó con la cabeza, y me detuvo.

-No, no terminé con él, Sakura, fue por eso que me quedé completamente desconcertada cuando me dijo eso, porque no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, así que se lo pregunté…

Apartó su mirada y bajó el rostro ligeramente durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió a mirarme.

-Al ver mi expresión Nakuru puso su mejor cara de yo no fuiy me dijo: espera, ¿Eriol y tú siguen juntos? Y cuando le dije que sí, se llevó las manos a la boca y se hizo la sorprendida. –Tomoyo frunció el ceño ligeramente-. Es la peor actriz del mundo, Sakura.

Yo sentí que el cólera comenzaba a subir por mi garganta. Pero antes de poder maldecir a esa zorra desgraciada, Tomoyo se me adelantó.

-Entonces me dijo que ella pensaba lo contrario, porque Eriol se lo había dado a entender con ciertas acciones… y que de haber sabido que no era así, pues, no habría…

-¿Qué, Tomoyo? –Hablé-. ¿¡No habría qué!

-¡No lo sé, no dijo nada más! –Exclamó mi prima. Se veía frustrada y molesta-. Y no se lo pregunté porque no pienso caer en su juego, Sakura. Eso es lo que ella quiere, verme la cara de imbécil, que le haga preguntas para ella poder responderlas y así disfrutar de mi dolor.

Por alguna razón, mi cerebro hizo un clic automático que llevó mi memoria al día que Hiro me había contado sobre Eriol y los mensajes de texto, sobre una conversación que había tenido con Shaoran al respecto y cuando vimos a Eriol y a Nakuru yéndose juntos del instituto, después de la práctica. Entonces sentí que todo el color de mi rostro desaparecía, algo que mi prima notó.

-Lo sabía. –Dijo con seguridad-. ¡Lo sabía!

Yo parpadeé y la miré sin comprender.

-¿Qué sabías?

-Eriol y Nakuru, Sakura, sucedió algo entre ellos y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Me sentí como una criminal que acaba de ser sorprendida in fraganti, cometiendo el peor de los crímenes: la traición.

-No, bueno, algo así… quiero decir, Hiro me dijo algunas cosas, pero es que… bueno, vimos cuando…

-¿Hiro? –Preguntó Tomoyo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Le conté todo lo que Hiro me había contado y de cuando vimos a Eriol y a Nakuru muy cariñosos mientras se marchaban de la práctica. Mi prima se mordió el labio inferior y soltó una risita irónica.

-¡Es que yo lo sabía, por Dios que lo sabía! –Se quitó la cinta para el pelo que tenía puesta y se apartó el flequillo del rostro-. Y aún así no lo confronté.

Pude notar que sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, así que tomé su mano.

-Tomoyo… no tiene por qué ser así, a lo mejor…

-Sakura –me interrumpió-, cualquier persona con más de dos dedos de frente sabría qué es lo que está sucediendo. Y no lo digo únicamente por lo que me has contado, yo también tengo mis propias pruebas.

Era cierto, era muy cierto. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, por algo Hiro había sospechado.

-¿Cuáles pruebas?

Tomoyo suspiró-. El otro día fue a mi casa a ver una película, y olía diferente… como a perfume de mujer. Pensé que eran cosas mías hasta que nos subimos a su auto y entonces sentí que el aroma estaba presente allí también. –Explicó.

Decidí intervenir, para comentarle que quizá era el perfume que usaba su tía, pero Tomoyo se me adelantó, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

-No era el perfume de su tía, que usa Chanel Nº5, ese perfume es inconfundible. Era nada más y nada menos que _Be Delicious_, de Donna Karan New York, el perfume que usa Nakuru.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Porque Kero siempre lo mencionaba cada vez que veía el logo de DKNY en algún lado. Además, lo comprobé hoy cuando estuve con ella.

-Guao, al menos la perra tiene buen gusto. –Dije sin pensarlo.

Tomoyo me miró como si aquello no le hiciera mucha gracia.

-Por supuesto que tiene buen gusto, Sakura. Kero, Shaoran, Eriol, ¿algo más?

-Donna Karan New York. –Agregué. Mi prima volvió a mirarme con aquella expresión-. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. Pero dime, ¿conseguiste más pruebas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Por más cliché que suene, en otra ocasión noté que tenía un pelo largo y castaño en el hombro. Todos en la familia de Eriol son pelinegros, yo también lo soy y no era castaño rojizo, como el tuyo.

Me quedé atónita en mi lugar, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra. Tomoyo era, definitivamente, la persona más perceptiva que conocía. Notaba los detalles más imperceptibles. Desde olores hasta lenguaje corporal y cambios en las expresiones.

-Y lo he notado extraño últimamente, como si estuviera nervioso, o se sintiera culpable por algo.

Todas esa señales, sumadas con lo que yo ya sabía, eran prácticamente prueba suficiente de que Eriol estaba engañando a Tomoyo con la –introduzca aquí el adjetivo más despectivo que encuentre en su vocabulario- de Nakuru. Pero no me podía quedar así, con los brazos cruzados, no sabiendo que había alguien quien probablemente sabía algo del tema.

-¿Por qué no hablamos con Shaoran?

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos del aula de música. Nos encontramos a Kero y a Yamazaki en uno de los pasillos y nos dijeron que el profesor había faltado, pero que tuviéramos cuidado de que no nos pillaran, ya que no debíamos estar fuera del aula de clases. Como si ya no lo supiéramos.

Divisamos a Shaoran conversando con Rika bajo un árbol, en el patio del instituto. Nos dirigimos a ellos.

-Shaoran, necesitamos hablar contigo. –Mi tono de voz fue lo suficientemente firme como para que él captara el mensaje.

Borró su sonrisa y Rika se excusó para retirarse. Estábamos debajo de uno de los árboles del patio del instituto. Era la última hora y el profesor de historia había faltado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Shaoran con seriedad-. ¿Están molestas por algo?

-Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, Shaoran, y que me respondas sin rodeos porque sólo lo voy a preguntar una vez. –Preguntó mi prima con determinación.

Shaoran no se esperaba aquella pregunta, ya que una mueca de desconcierto y de no saber qué decir atravesó su rostro. Me miró y luego volvió sus ojos a los de mi prima.

-Creo que es a él a quien deberías preguntárselo, Tomoyo.

-Es una pregunta de sí o no, Shaoran, ¿sabes la respuesta? –Intervine.

-Tiene razón, Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo. Tanto Shaoran y yo la miramos sin comprender-. No es a él a quien debería preguntárselo, sino a Eriol.

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Shaoran me miró con verdadera consternación y abrió su boca para decir lo que ya me esperaba.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

_-.-_

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else**__,  
but I feel it._

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself,  
but I see it._

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**__,  
but I know, I know_

_Your love is just a lie_

_It's nothing but a lie_

Tomoyo entró al salón de clases con tanta prisa que varios de sus compañeros le preguntaron si venía algún profesor. Ella sólo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza, porque ya había localizado a la persona que estaba buscando.

Eriol estaba leyendo una revista de autos deportivos cuando su novia se detuvo frente a él. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Pero al ver la expresión que ella tenía, borró su sonrisa.

-Sal un momento, por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

La petición fue tan clara y tan aguda, que Eriol no hizo preguntas y simplemente se puso de pie y salió del salón detrás de ella.

Una vez en el pasillo, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y miró a su novio.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tienes cosas con Nakuru?

Eriol parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó, nervioso.

-No te atrevas a decirme que no sabes de que hablo, Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿o es que vas a negármelo en mi propia cara? –Dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Desde hace cuánto tienes cosas con ella?

Eriol no se atrevió a mentir. Así como tampoco pudo sostener la mirada de su novia, y bajó sus ojos al suelo.

-Desde el día del primer partido de los juegos intercolegiales, cuando Shaoran y Sakura se hicieron novios.

Tomoyo intentó no parecer sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Ese día Eriol había estado con ella durante todo el día, hasta la había llevado a su casa luego de cenar en la pizzería con la gente del…

Oh. Por supuesto, la había dejado en su casa, se había despedido con un beso apasionado y luego se había ido a buscar a la otra. Increíble.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado entre Nakuru y su novio, pero sobre todo, necesitaba saber por qué.

-Sí. –Esta vez no pudo bajar la mirada. Sintió que el mundo entero se le venía abajo en el momento en que los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tomoyo sintió que le clavaban un puñal en el pecho. Primer sintió que un frío recorría su espina dorsal, pero luego un calor abrasante le invadió el pecho. Tuvo que respirar profundo para no echarse a llorar, o peor, echársele encima a Eriol y ahorcarlo por desconsiderado e infiel.

-¿Cuántas veces? –Preguntó, sin alterar el tono de su voz.

-Una.

-¿Sólo una? ¿Sólo estuviste con ella una vez?

Eriol negó con la cabeza, muy avergonzado, sintiendo como el fuego le abrasaba las mejillas.

-Fueron tres en total, pero sólo lo hicimos una vez.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se concentró en conservar su autocontrol. Dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, pero no permanecieron allí mucho rato. Abrió los ojos y se las secó.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó adolorida. Eriol alzó el rostro y la miró sin esperarse esa pregunta-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Eriol?

Él abrió la boca sin saber qué contestar. Se paso ambas manos por el pelo, y por primera vez, comprendió que ni él mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho. Porque, en realidad, no existía ninguna razón de peso.

-No lo sé, yo…

-¿Es que acaso ella te gusta más que yo? –Tomoyo sintió que la rabia y el dolor comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

Eriol se acercó a ella, y soltó varios suspiros de frustración.

-Claro que no, no es eso, yo te amo, es sólo que…

-¿Sólo que tenías ganas de un buen polvo con Nakuru, no? De sentirte el muy macho dominante, ¿o es que te gusta al revés? ¿Ser tú el sumiso y que ella te domine y te controle a su antojo?

-Tú sabes que eso no es así, Tomoyo, sabes qué es lo que me gusta y…

-¿Ah, sí? –Reprimió su risa irónica-. Francamente, dudo saberlo, porque de haberlo sabido no te habrías lanzado a sus brazos, ¿o me equivoco?

Eriol sintió que la impotencia y la frustración se apoderaban de él. Se sentía como un completo imbécil, y cada palabra de Tomoyo dolía horriblemente. Dio un paso adelante para acercarse más a ella.

-Tomoyo… no, fue sólo sexo, en serio, no creas que…

Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

-No se trata sólo del sexo, Eriol. Se trata de la confianza y del respeto, de que la buscaste a ella para que te diera algo que de igual manera te daba yo. Y ahí está lo peor, que no era como si yo no te permitiera tocarme.

Al ver que él no decía nada, continuó.

-¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficiente mujer para ti que tuviste que ir corriendo tras Nakuru? Claro, porque es mucho más fácil desfogarse con ella, una buena sesión de sexo sin compromiso, sin pensar en nada más, sin tener que asistir a cenas con su familia, llevarla al cine, darle regalos, decirle te quiero, princesa.

Llegados a este punto, Tomoyo no pudo evitar dejar que algunas lágrimas salieran, porque todo le dolía demasiado.

Eriol volvió a despeinarse, y sintió que por sus venas corría arrepentimiento, frustración, dolor, impotencia, culpa.

-Pero no te preocupes, en serio. –Dijo Tomoyo apartándose las lágrimas-. Tú sabes que a mí me encanta complacerte y darte todo lo que me pides. Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer esta vez.

Se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Eriol. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Ya no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada, ahora puedes ir a revolcarte con Nakuru todo lo que quieras. Porque ya no me debes nada.

Y luego de una última mirada, entró al salón de clases a buscar sus cosas, para luego salir del mismo y bajar las escaleras apresuradamente.

Eriol ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí, de pie en medio del pasillo, sin notar que sus compañeros estaban saliendo, porque el timbre de la salida acababa de sonar.

Acababa de perder a la persona que más quería. A la única que lo entendía siempre, que lo hacía reír, con la cual pasaba los mejores momentos y con la cual se compenetraba en todos los aspectos. A la única mujer a la que había amado de verdad.

Y entonces comprendió que ya no serían más _los tórtolos_, la pareja perfecta, nunca más.

_You look so innocent,_

_**But the guilt in your voice gives you away**_

_Yeah, you know what I mean_

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you?_

_And do you think about me when _**she**_ fucks you?_

_**Could you be more obscene?**_

_So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right_

_And don't waste your breath because it's too late_

_It's too late._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Estaba furioso con Eriol. No quería verlo porque sabía que lo golpearía tan fuerte que lo dejaría estéril. El muy imbécil me había confesado a la hora del recreo que sí se había acostado con Nakuru, el fin de semana pasado.

Había sido en su auto, en un momento donde Nakuru le ofreció pasarse a la parte de atrás, y él no pudo resistirse más. Lo habían hecho dos veces, ya que según Eriol, era todo lo que necesitaba para sacársela de su sistema.

Fue por eso que me dijo que ya no lo había molestado más, porque al parecer, eso era también lo que ella quería.

Tuve que contárselo a Sakura y ella me dijo que ya lo sospechaba, pero que no se esperaba que llegara tan lejos, pues tenía la esperanza de que aquello no sucediera del todo.

Nos despedimos en la salida y ella se marchó con Kero porque un primo suyo venía de Grecia. Me extrañó verla tan entusiasmada por la llegada de ese tal Miltos, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Me dieron ganas de comer un chocolate, así que me dirigí a la cafetería a comprar uno. Y antes de salir, noté que en una de las mesas más apartadas, junto a los grandes ventanales que daban al patio, había una chica pelinegra sentada y cabizbaja. Era Tomoyo.

Caminé hasta ella y borré mi sonrisa en el momento que vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi primera reacción fue la de dejar mi mochila en una de las sillas, sentarme junto a ella y abrazarla. Ella correspondió y se aferró a mí, mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

Las ganas de golpear a Eriol se hicieron mayores al sentir como Tomoyo se estremecía entre mis brazos. Acaricié su espalda y sus hombros, y le dije que estaba bien, que podía llorar todo lo que quisiera, que no estaba sola, porque yo estaba con ella.

Permanecimos así durante un rato más, hasta que ella se separó ligeramente de mí y se secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento –dijo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa-, seguro estás apurado por llegar a casa con tu prima, y yo te he empapado la camisa.

Alcé su mentón con mi mano y me encontré con sus preciosos ojos amatistas.

Había algunas cosas que me encantaban y se me hacían irresistibles en una mujer, como las piernas largas y los ojos bonitos. Tomoyo tenía unos ojos hermosos, y nada me dolía más que verlos así, llenos de lágrimas y de dolor, por culpa de un imbécil que además era mi amigo.

-Soy yo el que te debo una disculpa, Tomoyo, yo lo sabía y no te lo conté. Y ahora me siento tan mal por eso. Te juro que hice todo lo posible porque Eriol dejara de ser un idiota, pero no pude lograrlo.

-No es tu culpa, Shaoran, las decisiones las tomó él, no tú. Eriol es tu mejor amigo, lo lógico es que lo cubras.

Sequé las lágrimas que se le habían escapado con mis dedos.

-No tienes idea de lo humillada que me siento, sobre todo después de que Nakuru fuera a restregármelo en la cara. Siento como si Eriol se hubiera buscado a Nakuru porque yo no era suficiente para él.

Yo negué con la cabeza y me juré a mí mismo que golpearía a Eriol gravemente cuando lo viera.

-Claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Mira, te voy a hablar con sinceridad. Nakuru es muy sexy, sí, y no te voy a negar que sea bastante buena en lo que hace, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tomoyo soltó una risita irónica-. Oh, créeme que eso no lo pongo en duda.

Yo oculté mi sonrisa-. Pero nada de eso se comprara contigo. No me malinterpretes, Tomoyo, pero tú también eres bastante sexy.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí?

Asentí-. Sí, en serio. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos jugando Twister en Ghenshi y te dije que tus ojos me parecían preciosos? –Ella asintió ensanchando su sonrisa-. Bueno, es cierto. Eres muy hermosa, y cualquiera sería muy afortunado de tenerte siquiera como amigo, y poder verte y escucharte todos los días. Por eso siempre digo que soy un chico con suerte.

Tomoyo rió.

-Y eres increíblemente inteligente, por Dios, tu coeficiente intelectual debe ser setecientos ochenta, o algo así.

Esta vez su risa fue más fresca y agradable que la anterior. Me alivió verla sonreír.

-Ay, Shaoran, qué exagerado.

-Es la verdad, Tomoyo. Y además eres simpatiquísima. Sakura, tú y mi prima son las mujeres más hermosas que conozco, y si Eriol se buscó a otra fue para subir su ego de macho, para sacarse las ganas y nada más. No porque tú no fueras mujer suficiente para él. Es más, me atrevo a decir que es todo lo contrario. –Comenté-. Quizá eres demasiado, quizás Eriol no supo darse cuenta de ello y necesita perderte para saber lo que vales.

Los brazos de Tomoyo volvieron a rodearme y yo le correspondí.

-Eres un terrón de azúcar, Shaoran, un sol y un cielo en un día de verano. –Se separó de mí y me dio dos besos sonoros, uno en cada mejilla-. Gracias, gracias de verdad.

Yo me sonrojé-. Gracias a ti, por no molestarte conmigo. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Me puse de pie y me eché al hombro mi mochila y la suya.

-Mejor llévame a la casa de Sakura, quiero estar con ella y con Kero.

Durante el camino yo fui quien sostuvo el hilo de la conversación la mayoría del tiempo, más que todo por distraerla y hacerla reír. Al llegar, nos despedimos. Tomoyo me agradeció una vez más y yo le dije que no había de qué, que para eso estaban los amigos.

-Por cierto –Dijo luego de abrir la puerta para bajarse-, dile a Eriol que ya es libre de vivir su vida de soltero, pero adviértele que yo también voy a aprovechar la mía.

Me guiñó un ojo y se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y yo no pude evitar decir:

-Creo que el karma está por tocar a tu puerta, querido Eriol.

_**(Sakura)**_

Mi risa volvió a inundar la cocina de la sala de Kero, en el momento que Miltos, su sexy y espectacular primo recién llegado de Grecia, contó otros de sus chistes. Miltos hablaba un japonés un poco escaso, pero con un acento muy sensual, que le sumaba veinte mil puntos.

Mi primer beso había sido con él en Ghenshi, a los catorce años. Él tenía quince y ya para ese entonces era todo un bombón, con su eterno bronceado y sus ojazos verdes.

La última vez que lo había visto, a principios del año pasado, se había puesto mil veces mejor.

Y ahora que tenía casi diecinueve, se veía _très bien_.

El timbre sonó y Kero se dirigió a la puerta. Anastasia, la hermana mayor de Kero, llamó a Miltos desde el segundo piso, y él se excusó conmigo para subir.

Pronto Kero estuvo de vuelta con nosotros, y con mi prima, cuya expresión facial delataba que no se encontraba muy bien. No pude evitar sobrecogerme al ver los ojos rojos de Tomoyo. Me apresuré a abrazarla, y ella me correspondió al instante.

Los tres nos dirigimos al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá, Tomoyo entre Kero y yo.

-¿Qué te pasa, corazón? –Preguntó Kero con obvia preocupación en su voz-. ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? ¿Te peleaste con Eriol?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Era cierto, Sakura, Eriol sí estuvo con Nakuru. –Su voz se quebró y Kero soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa-. ¡Se acostó con ella, Sakura!

La sangre abandonó mi cara y la palidez se apoderó de ella. Kero dejó salir un qué que se perdió en el aire. Tomoyo nos miró a ambos y comenzó a llorar. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hice, mi primera acción fue la de abrazarla.

Así que había sido cierto, la perra de Nakuru se había acostado con el idiota de Eriol.

Kero se unió al abrazo. Sentí que el corazón se me encogía al ver a Tomoyo así, llorando por Eriol, sufriendo por culpa suya y de la desgraciada de Nakuru. Entonces sentí que toda la rabia hacia ellos se acumulaba en mi garganta. Hijos de puta.

Mi prima nos contó sobre su conversación con Eriol y lo terrible que la había hecho sentir todo aquello. Nos dijo, además, que Shaoran la había hecho sentir mejor y la había hecho ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, y que incluso la había traído hasta acá.

-Les juro que no puedo explicar lo mucho que quiero asesinar a Eriol en este momento. –Dijo luego de haber dejado de llorar-. Porque me duele, sí, pero al mismo tiempo siento muchísima rabia y quiero que sienta lo que estoy sintiendo.

Volví a abrazarla y asentí con la cabeza. Todo esto me recordó a cuando Shaoran y Nakuru tuvieron su encuentro sexual en el aula de idiomas. Reviví los celos que había sentido y el dolor que aquello me había causado, y supe que Tomoyo debía estar sintiendo lo mismo, pero multiplicado por mil.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Preguntó Kero, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, porque aún o podía creer que su ex fuera tan zorra en la vida-. Si lo que quieres es desahogarte, hacer que él sienta lo que tú sentiste, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-¿Estás hablando de una venganza? –Pregunté yo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer.-Dijo Tomoyo-. Por eso fue que le dije a Shaoran que me trajera justo acá, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Le sonrió a Kero.

Él correspondió al gesto. Yo los miré sin comprender sus miradas de complicidad.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Bananín? –Inquirió Kero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que sí, Bananón. –Respondió Tomoyo-. ¿Pero dónde está?

Yo me aclaré la garganta.

-Ehm, bananas, Don Rata no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que están hablando. ¿Podrían por favor contarme qué fue lo que me perdí?

Kero se rió-. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que Miltos vino? Tomy y Eriol apenas estaban comenzando su relación, y mi primo no paró de coquetear e intentar algo con ella desde que llegó hasta que se fue.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me reí un poco ante aquello. Era cierto.

-Bueno, Eriol no es fan de Miltos, precisamente, le gustan mucho las chicas pelinegras y Tomy le sacará provecho a eso.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara.

-Esta noche iremos a _Lapsus_, la gente del equipo también irá, así que por supuesto que Eriol estará allí, sobre todo si se entera de que tú vas. Mi primo y tú pueden aprovechar para portarse mal.

-Sé que es inmaduro y que probablemente no esté bien, pero lo que él hizo tampoco fue maduro y definitivamente no estuvo bien. –Comentó Tomoyo-. Además, tengo derecho a actuar impulsivamente de vez en cuando. Y si él tuvo un affaire a mis espaldas, pues yo estoy en todo mi derecho de tener uno en su cara.

Asentimos. Vivan los planes maquiavélicos. Decidimos que nos quedaríamos en casa de Kero disfrutando de una tarde los tres juntos con Miltos, hasta que Kero tuvo otra idea.

-Voy a invitar a Meiling.

-Sí, de hecho me gustaría saber por qué se lleva mal con Eriol. –Comenté.

Kero se puso de pie, sacó su móvil y llamó a Shaoran. Yo puse a llamada en altavoz.

-¿Sí?

-Shaoran, hola, llamaba para invitar a tu prima a venir a mi casa. Estoy con Sakura y Tomoyo, ¿ella está por ahí?

-Eh, sí, pero se está bañando.

Kero nos miró y alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva. Tomoyo aguantó la risa y yo rodé mis ojos mientras negaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, cuando salga dile que tiene una invitación para venir a mi casa.

-¿Y a mí no me invitan? –Preguntó Shaoran en un tono divertido.

Yo sonreí-. Es una tarde de chicas y de griegos. Dile a Meiling que en la noche vamos a Lapsus, así que debe vestirse con su ropa más sexy.

Shaoran rió-. Se lo diré.

Le quité el teléfono a Kero y apagué el altavoz.

-¿Irás esta noche?

-Claro, tengo muchas ganas de bailar contigo.

Sonreí-. Digo lo mismo.

Nos despedimos, pero antes me aseguré de lanzarle suficientes indirectas para que a Eriol ni se le ocurriera faltar esta noche.

* * *

**Soy feliz, soy muy feliz. Mi última semana de clases quedó atrás y sólo me queda esta que viene para presentar los exámenes finales y ser libre para siempre. _ThanksGod_. Siento haberme atrasado, pero tuve una semana libre y me fui a vivir la buena vida frente al mar. Nada como jugar un partido de tenis con el sonido del mar de fondo, despertarse tarde y desayunar chocolates y fresas, para pararse de la cama y seguir haciendo nada. Ay, ya, que me pongo nostálgica. Jiji.**

**Se supo. Eriol sí metió la pata -y otra cosa- hasta el fondo. ¿Qué opinan de ello? ¿Creen que su infidelidad tiene perdón? ¿Y qué piensan de que Tomoyo le quiera dar donde más le duela y con quien mas le duela? ¿Y qué les parece el primo de Kero? Es todo un galán, pero a Kero no le hará mucha gracia que su adorada Meiling le ponga el ojo a su primito... ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Shaoran cumplirá su promesa de poner a Eriol en su lugar, de eso pueden estar seguros. ¿Cuánto creen que las cosas cambien en el grupo luego de lo que hizo Eriol? En el próximo capítulo habrá más escenas S&S, una particularmente muy... _íntima_, si saben a lo que me refiero. **

**Un beso grande a todas mis lectora madridistas, ¡Hala Madrid! (Ya las culé también, ¿por qué no?) Pórtense muy mal ;)**

_**Canción: Your Love is a Lie**_

_**Banda: Simple Plan**_

_**Álbum: Simple Plan**_


	14. Always

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír." –Woody Allen._

_**Capítulo XIV:**_

"_**Always"**_

_I've been here before a few times__  
__And I'm quite aware we're dying__  
__And your hands they shake with goodbyes__  
__And I'll take you back if you'd have me__  
__So here I am I'm trying__  
__So here I am are you ready_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Eriol atajó la bolsa con hielo que le lancé, y se la colocó en la entrepierna. Me senté frente a él, en el sillón, y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él mientras fruncía el ceño-. ¿No te bastó con golpearme en las pelotas, que ahora quieres enviarme miradas de desaprobación? ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo hace eso, Shaoran?

-Pues, uno al que le importa lo que hiciste, que quiere que aprendas tu lección y no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Eriol rodó los ojos.

-Oye, Tomoyo me dijo algo que todavía no sé cómo interpretar. –Comenté con inocencia. Por supuesto que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Tomoyo.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó Eriol con curiosidad.

-Pues, me dijo que te dijera que ya eres libre de vivir tu vida de soltero, pero que ella también va a aprovechar la suya.

El rostro de mi amigo se desencajó por completo. Yo sonreí mentalmente. Su ceño se frunció en una fracción de segundo.

-¿En serio te dijo eso? –Preguntó, un deje de preocupación e irritación en su voz-. Yo espero que eso no signifique lo que creo que significa

-Me temo que sí.

-¡Maldita sea! –Golpeó la pesa con el puño cerrado-. ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Nada más, pero Sakura me comentó que esta noche saldrían a bailar con Kero y su primo que vino de Grecia… un tal Miltos.

Mi mejor amigo alzó la cabeza ante la mención de aquel nombre.

-_Bloody wanker_.

Aquello me dio risa. Ahora sabía por qué decían que cuando uno estaba muy enojado o muy feliz, hablaba en su idioma natal. Porque Eriol acababa de usar una de las expresiones más británicas que conocía.

Apretó los dientes y se puso de pie. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número, pero nadie contestó.

-Contesta, maldita sea, ¡contesta!

Repitió el procedimiento unas seis veces más, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

-¿A quién llamas? –Pregunté, anticipándome a la respuesta.

-A Tomoyo, ella _no_ puede salir con ese tipo. –Masculló las palabras-. ¡Pero no me contesta!

-_Duh_. Yo tampoco te contestaría, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Y qué tiene de malo que salga con él? Después de todo, tú la cagaste.

-¡Yo odio a ese tipo, Shaoran! –Exclamó molesto-. ¡A él le gusta Tomoyo! _He wants to fucking bang her!_

No pude evitar reír, a lo que Eriol me miró amenazante.

-¿Así como tú querías con Nakuru? –Pregunté. Él suavizó su ceño y se echó en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Exacto, Eriol. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Eriol se incorporó y me miró con la expresión de alguien a quien acaba de encendérsele el bombillo.

-Pero tú sí. –Dijo-. Tú sí puedes hacer algo. Llámala, dile que no salga, llama a Sakura, invítalas a tu casa, ¡cualquier cosa, por Dios!

-No puedo hacer eso, Eriol, va a ser demasiado obvio. Lo que si puedo hacer es ir contigo a _Lapsus_.

Él frunció el ceño-. ¿A _Lapsus_? ¿Allá es adonde van? –Asentí con la cabeza-. Entonces esta noche iremos a_ Lapsus_, también.

Lo que Eriol no sabía, era lo mucho que iba a arrepentirse luego de aquella decisión.

_-.-_

Aquello no me estaba gustando. No, definitivamente no me estaba gustando para nada.

Se suponía que era Eriol el que tenía que escarmentar y sufrir –y de hecho lo estaba haciendo-, pero yo también estaba sufriendo un poquito.

_¿Celoso?_

Rodé los ojos y le di un sorbo a mi cuba libre.

-Creo que a ti tampoco te agrada ese imbécil. –La voz Eriol hizo que me girara para mirarlo-. Me pregunto por qué será…

Estábamos en la discoteca _Lapsus_, sentados en unas mesas altas cerca de la barra. Eriol y yo habíamos llegado hacía un rato, después de las chicas y Kero, que también había traído a su primo Miltos.

Tomoyo había pasado olímpicamente de Eriol, ignorándolo por completo, pero mostrando siempre una sonrisa y una actitud de celebración. Pedimos unos shots de Tequila para entrar en calor y las chicas se fueron a bailar con Kero. Eriol y yo nos quedamos con Miltos en una de las mesitas, supuestamente a hablar un rato antes de ir a bailar.

Pero Eriol tenía la peor cara del mundo, apenas y quitaba los ojos de la pista de baile, donde Tomoyo bailaba muy alegremente con Meiling, Sakura y Kero.

Miltos tampoco despegaba sus ojos de ella, y al parecer mi mejor amigo había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que al griego le gustaba su novia. O ex novia.

Luego de un rato de risas –o cara largas por parte de Eriol, baile, alguna que otra bebida, y charlas, las chicas quisieron bailar de nuevo. Meiling fue con Kero y Tomoyo con Miltos. Como yo me encontraba en el baño, Sakura se quedó con Eriol, ambos de brazos cruzados y mirando a lugares diferentes. Sakura tampoco le hablaba a Eriol. En realidad, Miltos y yo éramos los únicos que le dirigíamos la palabra. Kero apenas y cruzaba algún tipo de palabra o frase con él, más por consideración a Tomoyo que por otra cosa, y Meiling porque simplemente no simpatizaba con él.

No sé si la nube negra de malos pensamientos que tenía Eriol encima me salpicó de mala suerte o qué, pero justo cuando regresé del baño, Miltos volvió a la mesa para tomar a Sakura de la mano y llevarla a la pista de baile a bailar con él y Tomoyo.

Al principio me desconcerté y Eriol pareció notarlo.

-Sakura quería bailar pero tú estabas en el baño, así que decidió esperarte. –Explicó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. ¿Cuántas llevaba ya?-. Pero Miltos insistió en que fuera, ya que según él tu novia baila increíble.

Era cierto. Sakura sabía moverse. Me encogí de hombros, suponiendo que aquello no debía molestarme, ya que ella estaría también con Tomoyo.

Pero pasados unos minutos, comenzó a molestarme.

Aquello no me estaba gustando. No, definitivamente no me estaba gustando para nada.

Se suponía que era Eriol el que tenía que escarmentar y sufrir –y de hecho lo estaba haciendo-, pero yo también estaba sufriendo un poquito.

_¿Celoso?_

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban bailando con Miltos, él en el medio de ellas. Y no me pregunten cómo hacía el tipo, pero les llevaba el ritmo a las dos. Empecé a molestarme cuando vi que el colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y la atraía hacia él. Hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo y quedaron más juntos que antes. Luego le susurró algo en el oído a mi novia y ella soltó una carcajada.

Apreté la mandíbula. Sí, estaba celoso. Celoso porque yo nunca había bailado con Sakura y este tipo estaba pegándosela al cuerpo.

Me bebí de un golpe lo que quedaba de mi cuba libre y me puse de pie, dispuesto a acabar con aquello de una buena vez. Me detuve frente a ellos y Miltos me sonrió.

-¿Bailas también? ¡Excelente!

Yo lo ignoré y posé mis ojos sobre Sakura. Ella me regaló una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Pensé que nunca regresarías del baño! –Exclamó para que pudiera oírla.

Me acerqué a ella y le susurré al oído:

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo o prefieres seguir con éste? –Intenté no sonar despectivo cuando me referí al primo de Kero, pero no pude evitarlo.

Sakura rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y pegó sus labios a mi oído izquierdo.

-Por supuesto que quiero bailar contigo, guapo.

_**(Sakura)**_

_Come on__, let me hold you,  
touch you,  
feel you…__  
__Always.__  
__Kiss you,  
taste you all night…__  
__Always._

_So here I am__, I'm trying.__  
__So here I am, are you ready?__  
__So here I am, I'm trying.__  
__So here I am, are you ready?_

Shaoran me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y yo me reí.

-¡Shhh! ¡Shaoran, vamos a despertar a mis papás!

Él sonrió-. Tus papás no me asustan, ahora, tu hermano… pues, sí, bastante.

Volví a reír. No lo dejé besarme hasta que estuvimos en mi habitación, con la puerta cerrada y el seguro colocado.

La noche había resultado bastante agradable y divertida, para todos menos para Eriol. Pero supongo que esa había sido precisamente la idea.

Tomoyo había estado toda la noche con el sexy de Miltos, quien no había dejado de coquetear con ella y de enviarle indirectas sugestivas. Eriol echaba humo por las orejas cuando veía los acercamientos –cada vez más cercanos y más frecuentes- entre Tomoyo y el primo de Kero. Bien hecho, que sufra, que eso le pasa por imbécil.

Inclusive hubo un momento donde se puso de pie y se marchó, quién sabe adónde, luego de ver como Miltos le daba un beso en el cuello y otro en la comisura de los labios a Tomoyo.

Cuando regresó fue para recibir la devastadora noticia de que Tomoyo se había marchado con Kero y Miltos. Aquello pareció no gustarle, porque pidió _muchos _–vaya uno a saber cuántos- shots de tequila para el solo. Se los bebió como el propio borracho. Y eso que ya tenía bastantes tragos encima. Me dio un poco de tristeza verlo así, después de todo, Eriol también era mi amigo. Pero luego me dije que un poco de karma no le vendría nada mal.

Shaoran pareció preocuparse. Meiling lo notó, y como la buena prima que era, intercedió:

-Si quieres puedo llevarlo a su casa, no está en el mejor estado y no quiero que les arruine la diversión a ti y a Sakura. –Se ofreció amablemente-. Luego puedo pasarlos a buscar o no sé, ustedes deciden.

Meiling era una persona demasiado simpática como para que no te agradara. Ahora entendía por qué a Kero le gustaba cada vez más. Bueno, por eso y por otras buenas cualidades físicas que poseía.

Shaoran pareció pensarlo. Me miró, como preguntándome qué quería hacer. Yo, para no ser egoísta, le dije que me parecía bien, pero siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran de acuerdo. Hasta dije que podíamos irnos todos, si así lo deseaban.

Pero Meiling dijo que no, que nosotros debíamos quedarnos y seguir divirtiéndonos, nada de llevar borrachos a sus casas, no señor, de eso se encargaría ella, que ya había tenido suficiente diversión. A un lado el hecho de que su compañero de baile –Kero- ya se hubiera marchado.

Eriol estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nuestra conversación.

Estuvimos de acuerdo y nos despedimos de ella. Eriol se puso de pie y nos dio muchos besos ensalivados en las mejillas. Shaoran le dio las llaves del auto a su prima y le preguntó si quería que la acompañar al menos hasta allí. Pero Eriol dijo que no, que él y Meiling podían ir solitos, porque ellos eran muy amigos, ¿verdad Mei? Cuánto tiempo que no salíamos así, juntos, mucho, no crees, Meiling? Tú que eres una persona tan divertida, al igual que yo, hacemos una gran amistad, ¿no te parece, Mei?

Ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

Sí, definitivamente Eriol estaba borracho.

Shaoran y yo nos quedamos durante un rato más, bailando y riéndonos de cualquier cosa. Él bromeó sobre como seguía siendo más alto que yo a pesar de que estuviera usando tacones altos. Aquello me hizo gracia y me encantó, al mismo tiempo. También nos reímos sobre lo gracioso que se veía Eriol cuando estaba ebrio, preguntándonos cómo se sentiría mañana, a la hora del partido.

Entonces caímos en cuenta de que mañana había partido, y que era mejor irnos a dormir para estar descansados y con mucha energía mañana.

No fue difícil conseguir cómo irnos hasta mi casa, ya que nos encontramos con Rika afuera. Acababa de salir de la discoteca que estaba al lado de _Lapsus_, y ya se iba para su casa. Se ofreció a llevarnos, pero Shaoran le dijo que para no complicarle la cosa, nos dejara en mi casa, y que de allí el llamaría a Meiling.

Al llegar a mi casa, nos despedimos de Rika y le agradecimos. Ella nos despidió con un _pórtense bien_ y _nos vemos mañana en el partido_. Shaoran le dijo que portarse bien era aburrido y le guiñó el ojo. Rika sólo se rió.

Entramos a la casa en silencio. Y no es que yo sea una persona pesimista y negativa, o que siempre espera lo peor de cada situación, pero conociendo a mi hermano, juro que al cerrar la puerta esperé a que Touya encendiera las luces y dijera: _te estaba esperando, ¿qué son estas horas de llegar? ¿Y con ese mocoso? _Pero, milagrosamente, no sucedió. Al parecer estábamos de suerte. _Oh yeah._

Suspiré aliviada y me giré para mirar a Shaoran, pero él tenía otros planes. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó, yo le correspondí al instante. Su lengua buscó la mía con ansias. Bajé mis manos hasta su trasero y lo apreté. Él sonrió.

-Deberíamos subir. –Susurré entre besos-. Pero primero vamos a la cocina, tengo sed.

Él se separó de mí y asintió. Nos dirigimos a la cocina. Abrí la nevera y me serví agua en un vaso y la bebí toda de un sorbo. Le ofrecí a Shaoran, pero sólo bebió un poco. Guardé la jarra y cerré la nevera, pero antes de voltearme, Shaoran me rodeó con sus brazos y me acorraló contra la pared.

El que yo estuviera dándole la espalda facilitaba que él pudiera besar mi cuello y mi nuca. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y él apartó mi pelo. Comenzó a mordisquear y a lamer la piel de mi cuello y yo me mordí el labio inferior. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Sus manos, que habían estado en mi cintura, subieron hasta mis pechos y los acariciaron por debajo de la ropa.

-Shaoran…

-Quiero… hacerte tantas cosas. –Susurró contra mi piel. Pegó su cuerpo aún más al mío y pude sentir su excitación.

Aquello fue demasiado. Me giré y atrapé sus labios en un beso fogoso. Shaoran me correspondió de la misma manera. Era increíble lo mucho que me gustaba estar con él de esta manera. Él me quitó la blusa negra con un movimiento rápido. Mi espalda se arqueó al tocar los mosaicos de la pared, que estaban fríos.

-En serio, creo que debemos subir. –Dije cuando nos separamos para recuperar algo de aire. Él asintió, pero no se despegó de mi cuerpo.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, me apretó la cintura con los dedos, lo que hizo que yo me riera. Repitió la acción y yo volví a reír. Me giré y le di un zape en la frente.

Él me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Así que hoy estás agresiva? ¡Grrr! –Volvió a apretarme contra sí y me mordió el labio inferior.

Me reí de nuevo-. ¡Shhh! ¡Shaoran, vamos a despertar a mis papás!

Él sonrió-. Tus papás no me asustan, ahora, tu hermano… pues, sí, bastante.

Me tapé la boca para que no se escuchara mi risa. Me quité los tacones para que no hacer ruido. No lo dejé besarme hasta que estuvimos en mi habitación, con la puerta cerrada y el seguro colocado. Coloqué mis tacones en el suelo y tiré mi blusa negra en algún rincón de mi habitación,

-¿No ibas a llamar a Meiling? –Pregunté bromeando.

Él se arrodilló-. Era una excusa para que Rika no insistiera en llevarnos sanos y salvos a nuestros hogares. –Besó mi vientre y mi ombligo-. Y para poder hacerte cosas malas.

Aquello me hizo gracia, y sumado al cosquilleo que me producían sus besos y su aliento contra mi piel, solté una risita tonta.

-Entonces creo que no estaré sana y salva en mi hogar.

Shaoran intentó soltar el botón de mis jeans con sus dientes. Volví a reír. Sorpresivamente, lo logró.

-¿Experiencia? –Pregunté divertida.

Él alzó el rostro.

-Suerte, en realidad.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y conseguí que se levantara, hasta llegar a mi altura. Nos besamos durante un largo rato, hasta que yo decidí que sería divertido despeinarlo completamente. Le apreté los cachetes y el sonrió.

Se agachó ligeramente y me bajó los jeans de un tirón. Como casi perdí el equilibrio, tuve que sujetarme de su camisa.

-¡Shaoran! –Exclamé, para luego recordar que no debía hacer ruido, muchísimo menos gritar su nombre.

-¡Shhhh! –Se rió-. ¿Quieres que tu hermano venga a renovar la inquisición con nosotros?

Me reí y el me besó el rostro repetidas veces. Yo terminé de quitarme los pantalones y los dejé por ahí. Shaoran me acarició la espalda nos dirigió al alféizar de la ventana sin separarnos. Nos sentamos –él en el alféizar y yo en sus piernas- y sus manos trazaron un camino hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa por quitarme la ropa hoy, o son ideas mías? –Inquirí divertida, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. Una vez lo hube hecho, la tiré hacia atrás y acaricié su espalda ancha y masculina.

-_Siempre_ quiero quitarte la ropa, preciosa. –Comentó con su sonrisa sexy dibujada en el rostro. Soltó el broche sin mucho esfuerzo y colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros, deslizando así los tirantes.

El sostén cayó sobre mi regazo, pero Shaoran se ocupó de lanzarlo lejos, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Me apartó el pelo hacia atrás, para poder contemplarme mejor. La luz de mi habitación estaba apagada, así que la única iluminación era la que entraba por la ventana, proveniente de la luna y las luces de afuera.

Y aquello le daba más erotismo al momento.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo, ¿sabes? –Susurró Shaoran mientras me miraba-. Es el más hermoso que he visto.

Aquello, sumado a su mirada sobre mí, consiguió que me sonrojara.

-A mí también me encanta el tuyo, Shaoran. –Dije.

Él sonrió y me besó el mentón, para continuar por mi cuello y clavícula. Recosté mi cabeza de la pared, para estar más cómoda y poder disfrutar así de los besos y las caricias de Shaoran.

Él siguió hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde continuó con los besos. Cuando su lengua comenzó con la «dulce tortura», me mordí el labio inferior y coloqué mis manos detrás de su nuca, despeinándolo. «Dulce tortura», así me gustaba llamar al momento cuando Shaoran comenzaba a acariciarme con la lengua en esa particular zona erógena de mi cuerpo. La sensación era muy agradable y difícil de describir. Como un cosquilleo intenso y placentero, que hacía que quisieras más, pero al mismo tiempo, no.

Me sobresalté cuando Shaoran mordió uno de mis pezones, y hasta dejé salir un _¡ay!_ Él alzó el rostro de inmediato.

-¿Te dolió? –Preguntó con preocupación.

-Un poquito. –Respondí sin dejar de acariciar su pelo-. Hazlo un poco más suave.

Él asintió y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Entonces yo caí en cuenta de algo muy importante: estábamos el en alféizar de la ventana, o séase en un lugar donde los vecinos de enfrente podían vernos. O cualquier persona que pasara.

-Shaoran, ¿eres consciente de que estamos en un lugar donde la gente puede vernos?

Él giró el rostro y miró por la ventana, y luego volvió a mirarme, una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro.

-Lo sé, ¿no te excita saber que pueden descubrirnos? –Comentó con picardía.

Sonreí-. Si lo pones de esa manera, no puedo negarte que sí. Pero si lo que quieres es adrenalina, podemos hacer esto frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano. –Le guiñé un ojo.

Él borró su sonrisa y puso una expresión de preocupación.

-Eso ya es _hardcore_, Sakura, eres toda una chica mala.

Ambos sonreímos y nos besamos nuevamente. Shaoran aprovechó que yo seguía sentada en su regazo para poder alzarme cual novia en su noche de bodas y acostarme sobre la cama. Él se acostó a mi lado y continuamos besándonos.

Desabroché su cinturón y su pantalón, y él se deshizo del mismo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Shaoran –susurré mientras mordía sus hombros-, ¿tienes condones?

Él demoró en contestar y luego soltó un bufido.

-No… no traje ninguno.

Ambos nos miramos como si aquello fuera una terrible noticia. ¿Quizá porque sí era una terrible noticia?

-¿Tú no tienes? –Me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y entonces el bombillo sobre mi cabeza se encendió.

-Pero mi hermano sí.

Shaoran se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama, y me miró desde arriba.

-¿Y se supone que vas a ir a su habitación a pedírselos? –Su rostro demostraba que aquella opción no le agradaba-. ¿Y le dirás h_ola, hermano, vengo a buscar condones porque voy a tener sexo con mi novio Shaoran, que está semidesnudo en mi habitación_?

Me reí mientras me incorporaba.

-No, bobo, no se los voy a pedir, voy a entrar a buscarlos sigilosamente.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al armario, para buscar alguna camiseta grande para ponerme.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Preguntó Shaoran desde la cama.

-Estoy buscando algo para ponerme, -me giré para mirarlo-, ¿o piensas que voy a ir semidesnuda?

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa malévola que se vio acentuada por la tenue luz de la noche.

-De hecho, estaba pensando que deberías ir desnuda.

Lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Estás loco?

Él rió-. No, pero ya que vas a hacer algo arriesgado y lleno de adrenalina, ¿por qué no lo haces más intenso?

-Porque si me pongo algo, al menos tengo la excusa de decir que entré a buscar la engrapadora si se despierta.

Shaoran volvió a reír. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde yo estaba, cerrando la puerta del armario al llegar.

-¿La engrapadora un sábado a las tres de la madrugada? –Preguntó burlonamente-. ¿En serio, Sakura?

Okay, no. Pero eso había sido lo primero que se me había ocurrido.

-Yo pensé que eras una chica osada, pero veo que no. –Aquel comentario fue una obvia provocación-. Veo que no te atreverías a hacerlo.

Y ese último, mi señal.

Por alguna razón en la vida, no había nada más tentador y retador para mí que las frases "a que no te atreves", "no te atreverías", "tú no lo harías", y sus variantes. Porque, era una manera de demostrarles a esa gente que sí me atrevo y sí lo hago. Y no hay nada mejor que hacer las cosas que te dicen que no debes hacer.

Además, sentir la adrenalina correr por tus venas es algo que no tiene precio. Sumamente increíble. Irresponsable muchas veces, pero ya que. ¿De eso se trata la vida, no? De correr riesgos.

-Está bien, voy a hacerlo, sólo para probarte que sí me atrevo y que soy tan increíble que Touya ni siquiera notará que entré.

Shaoran sonrió complacido y me dio un beso.

-No se hable más, entonces. –Al igual que como hizo con mi pantalón, me bajó las braguitas de un tirón-. Ya estás lista.

Le saqué la lengua y tomé mi móvil, para utilizarlo como linterna. Caminé hacia la puerta, tropezándome con mis tacones. Shaoran se rió.

-No te caigas, preciosa.

-Cállate.

-Aquí te espero, suerte en tu misión especial.

Me giré para volver a sacarle la lengua y salí de mi habitación, dejándolo muy divertido sobre mi cama. No sé qué era lo que le causaba tanta risa, porque si Touya se despertaba, él sería precisamente el primero en morir.

Caminé por el oscuro pasillo y me detuve frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de mi hermano. Tragué grueso antes de entrar. Respiré profundo y me armé de valor. Empujé la puerta con el pie, muy suavemente, hasta que el ángulo de apertura me permitió entrar.

Cuando estuve dentro, toqué los botones de mi móvil para que la luz de la pantalla se encendiera y me sirviera para iluminar la habitación. Pude ver que Touya estaba dormido, y para mi suerte, mirando hacia la pared.

Fase primera, completada.

La pregunta del millón: si yo fuera Touya, ¿dónde guardaría los condones?

Vamos Sakura, piensa un poco, tú puedes, tú eres inteligente.

Comencé a husmear en su escritorio, por si había alguna cajita o algo que sirviera para guardar cosas pequeñas, pero no encontré lo que estaba buscando.

Me dirigí al armario y lo abrí, haciendo que sonara un poco. Touya apenas se movió. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido que antes.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Revisé todo por encima. Perfumes, desodorante, relojes, papeles… un momento, ¿qué es esto?

Una cajita de color aguamarina me llamó la atención. Aquel color, aquel lacito y aquella pequeña caja eran inconfundibles: Tiffany & Co. Era del tipo de guardar anillos y dijes. Otro momento, ¿por qué Touya habría de tener una cajita de Tiffany en su armario? A no ser que…

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Mi hermano iba a pedirle matrimonio a Anastasia!

Aquello me emocionó enormemente. Primero, porque ellos llevaban ya bastante tiempo de ser novios, y aunque yo aún no entendía cómo alguien podía soportar a Touya, Anastasia era sumamente adorable y encantadora. Y segundo, porque me hacía ilusión ver como el antipático y arisco de mi hermano sí tenía sentimientos.

Me giré para mirarlo. Seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que cuando entré. Sonreí.

Dejé la cajita donde la había encontrado y continué mi búsqueda. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas, y el contenido de aquella cajita de color aguamarina era un anillo de compromiso, lo más probable es que mi hermano sí tuviera condones.

O no. Porque podía ser que Anastasia estuviera tomando la píldora. O que fueran castos y puros hasta el matrimonio. Entonces Shaoran y yo estábamos jodidos y no podríamos hacerlo.

Okay, Sakura, no es el momento ni el lugar de divagar y pensar en estupideces.

Volví a mi labor y revisé las gavetas. Ropa interior, calcetines, ropa de ejercicio, bañadores, cosas de hombres. Nada de condones.

Bufé. ¿Es que acaso mi hermano era un santo, por todos los Cielos? Oh, un momento… no revisé las gavetas del escritorio. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Las gavetas del escritorio!

Me apresuré a revisar los cajones. En el primero había bolígrafos, liguitas, clips, tarjetas, utensilios de oficina, chicles… ¡MIS _TRIDENT _DE UVA QUE HABÍAN DESAPARECIDO MISTERIOSAMENTE DE MI ESCRITORIO!

Pero, ¿y a él quién le dijo que podía tomar mis chicles y apoderarse de ellos? ¡Qué abusador! Ush, lo golpearía cuando estuviera despierto y yo vestida.

Cerré la gaveta, y pensé en sacar los chicles, pero eso probablemente delataría que estuve en su cuarto revisando sus cosas. Mañana por la mañana entraría con la excusa de que necesitaba grapas para mi engrapadora, o algo así.

Abrí la segunda y como por arte de magia, allí estaban. ¡Eureka! ¡Voilá! Condones, ¡yay! Sonreí. Como no sabía si Touya los tenía contados, sólo tomé uno. Cerré la gaveta y me dirigí hacia la puerta, con mi sonrisa triunfante.

-Sakura.

Me detuve en seco. Sentí un vuelco en el pecho y que el corazón iba a salírseme de repente. Mi sangré se heló y juro que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

-Monstruo… no te comas el último pedazo del pastel…

_What the fuck?_

Me giré para ver de qué estaba hablando mi hermano, y comprobé que seguía dormido. Me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Dios mío… aquello había sido un susto tremendo.

Salí rápido, antes de que Touya se despertara, y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Corrí hasta mi habitación y repetí el procedimiento con la puerta, colocándole el seguro.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Shaoran con clara burla. Estaba cómodamente sentado el alféizar de la ventana. Se veía increíblemente sexy.

Le tiré el dichoso condón y él lo atrapó a duras penas.

-¿Quién es toda una _badass_, Shaoran?

Él esbozó una sonrisa lentamente y se puso de pie para besarme.

-Tú.

_Fuck yeah._

-Sólo tomé uno, para no levantar sospechas, así que más te vale aprovecharlo.

Sonrió y yo le di un empujón que lo hizo quedar sentado sobre el alféizar, nuevamente. Me miró con interés y yo le regalé mi mejor sonrisa antes de decir:

-Ahora soy yo quien va a hacerte cosas malas.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_Come on__, let me hold you,  
touch you,  
feel you…__  
__Always.__  
__Kiss you,  
taste you all night…__  
__Always.__  
__Come on, let me hold you,  
touch you,  
feel you…__  
__Always.__  
__Kiss you,  
taste you all night__…__  
__Always._

Estaba teniendo un déjà vu. Pero no cualquiera, no; era el mejor déjà vu que alguien puede llegar a tener.

Sakura, que estaba de rodillas frente a mí, comenzó a besar mi abdomen y a descender lentamente, acariciando mi piel con sus labios y su lengua, dirigiéndose a un obvio destino. Era como estar viviendo la noche en que Kero nos interrumpió en Ghenshi, sólo esperaba que esta vez tampoco hubiera interrupciones.

No se detuvo al encontrarse con el elástico de mis Calvin Klein, sino que comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, hasta que el área de su interés quedó descubierta.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir su aliento cálido sobre la parte más sensible de mi anatomía. Sakura no demoró mucho en comenzar a repartir besos y caricias con su lengua, lo cual hizo que yo recostara la cabeza del cristal de la ventana. Mi cuerpo se debatía entre relajarse y tensarse, debido a las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

La lengua de Sakura me acarició de manera ascendente, para luego bajar y así repetir el proceso. Y debo decirles, que aquello me estaba gustando. _Mucho_.

Solté algunos suspiros y me llevé una mano a la cabeza, despeinándome, intentando de alguna manera canalizar toda el embriaguez que estaba sintiendo sin hacer mucho ruido.

Entonces sentí la calidez de su boca rodearme casi por completo. Primero sus labios, suaves y húmedos, luego su lengua y por último el resto de cavidad. Aquello me gustó aún más que lo anterior, sobre todo porque Sakura no había dejado de utilizar su lengua en ningún momento. Era como tener lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Sumado a eso, sincronizó el movimiento de su boca con el de su mano, intensificando las sensaciones. Por Dios, si quería matarme de un paro cardíaco, o de lo que fuera realmente, iba por buen camino.

-Sakura…

Posé mi mano detrás de su nuca y le acaricié el cabello. Ella continuó. No podía quejarme, porque en verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Sakura lo estaba haciendo tan bien que pronto tendría que pedirle que se detuviera.

Ni siquiera noté si el cristal de la ventana estaba frío, porque yo lo único que podía sentir era calor. Tanto dentro como fuera de mi cuerpo. Y pasados unos minutos, se cumplió mi pronóstico.

-Sakura… -Apenas alcancé a decir su nombre-, creo que deberías… parar.

Ella se detuvo. Yo permanecí igual que antes, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada del cristal, mientras recuperaba un poco el curso coherente de mis pensamientos y la marcha de mi respiración.

Sakura se incorporó y se sentó junto a mí, en el espacio restante del alféizar. Me besó el cuello suavemente y yo giré el rostro, encontrándome con sus ojos verdes. Permanecimos así durante algunos segundos, simplemente mirándonos.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? –Susurré mientras comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla con una de mis manos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Te gustó?

Acorté la distancia que había entre sus labios y los míos.

-No tienes idea.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los míos. Me encantaba besarla, me encantaba su manera de besar, tan dulce, tan femenina, tan excitante, tan sensual. Tan Sakura.

Eran increíbles las sensaciones y sentimientos que me ocurrían y sentía cuando estaba con ella. Algo que nunca me había pasado, pero que no me costaba identificar.

Terminé de quitarme mi ropa interior y la dejé en el piso. Tomé el preservativo que había colocado sobre junto a mí luego de que Sakura me lo lanzara, y le saqué del empaque. Me lo coloqué sin dejar de besarla y Sakura se colocó de rodillas sobre el alféizar, aún sin romper el beso. Yo la tomé de la cintura y la alcé levemente, situándole sobre mí.

Pronto estuve rodeado por su calor de mujer, mucho más intenso y placentero que el anterior.

Pronto estuve rodeado por su calor de mujer, mucho más intenso y placentero que el anterior.

-¿Estás cómoda? –Pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo no pude evitar sonreír-. Espero que los vecinos disfruten el espectáculo, entonces.

Sakura no demoró ni un segundo en captar aquello, porque se rió en voz alta, sin importarle la hora, el lugar, ni las personas que estuvieran en su casa.

-Eres el mejor y me encantas. Tengo mucha suerte –Me dijo antes de atrapar mis labios en un beso voraz.

Y yo tenía que ser el hombre más afortunado sobre la Tierra, definitivamente.

Comenzamos a movernos simultáneamente y con una coordinación que me sorprendió y encantó al mismo tiempo. Su calor envolvente, su lengua que ahora acariciaba el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda y sus manos que me palpaban la espalda era todo lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de ello.

Sakura suspiró algunas veces, y yo sentí que quizá esta vez no aguantaría tanto tiempo, por todo el tratamiento que ya me había dado, así que haría que valiera la pena.

En algún momento, ambos olvidamos dónde nos encontrábamos, y que a tan sólo algunos metros de allí dormían los padres de Sakura y su hermano, a quien por cierto yo no parecía agradarle. Ella dejó que todos sus suspiros y gemidos salieran de su boca sin reparo alguno.

Aquello me excitó muchísimo más, el escucharla así y el saber que en cualquier momento alguien podía tocar la puerta, y entonces sí estaríamos en un grandísimo problema.

Pero no me importaba. Porque lo único realmente importante en aquel momento era hacer el amor con Sakura. Que ambos disfrutáramos del otro, de nuestra compañía, de los besos y las caricias compartidas.

Comencé a sentir el cosquilleo que anunciaba que el clímax estaba próximo al llegar, y me tensé al sentir que Sakura se quedaba atrás. Mierda, no debía terminar primero que ella. No _podía_.

Abrí los ojos y respiré profundo, para intentar relajarme un poco. Suavicé el movimiento de mi cadera y aquello ayudó a serenarme, pero Sakura tenía otros planes, porque aceleró su propio movimiento. Y aquello cayó como anillo al dedo, porque entonces logramos emparejarnos. Agradecí mentalmente no haberla cagado y que ella no lo hubiera notado.

Bajé mis manos hasta sus muslos y los acaricié con frenesí.

-Sakura…

Ella también dijo mi nombre, pronunciándolo con tanta sensualidad que parecía una canción.

Mi mente comenzó a nublarse así que volví a cerrar los ojos. Besé a Sakura como pude, sabiendo que nos faltaba poco a ambos. Ella gimió fuertemente y aferró sus manos a mi espalda. Yo hice lo mismo con sus muslos.

La fulminante llegada del clímax nos arrasó a los dos al mismo tiempo, de una manera tan satisfactoria que podría escribir un libro al respecto.

Mi cuerpo se relajó poco a poco, al igual que el de Sakura. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo le acaricié la espalda.

Hubiera deseado quedarme así durante mucho tiempo más. Abrazándola, tocándola, sintiéndola tan cercana a mí, tan mía, besándola y probándola… toda la noche.

O por siempre.

* * *

**¡Hola, mis amores! Debo informarles que el miércoles pasado subí una historia nueva al FF. Se llama **_**Dolce**_**y promete ser muy divertida. Espero que lean el primer capítulo, que les guste tanto como ésta y que me dejen su opinión. Ahora sí, pasemos a lo que nos concierne: el capítulo de hoy.**

**Ya ven que Tomoyo no se quedó de brazos cruzados e hizo escarmentar a Eriol de una manera muy divertida. Miltos resultó ser de mucha ayuda, definitivamente. Aunque claro, no todos piensan así, al menos no Shaoran, a quien no le agradó ver a su novia tan cerca de él. Pero ya ven que Sakura sólo tiene ojos para su Shaorancito. Espero que les haya gustado y divertido la escenita.**

**¿Y qué me dicen de la cajita que consiguió Sakura en el cuarto de su hermano? Sea lo que sea, Touya tiene buen gusto, porque es de nada más y nada menos que Tiffany & Co. **

**¡POR FIN! Ya salí, salí, salí, salí. Sobreviví al colegio católico. Por esa razón no actualicé el fin pasado, el viernes fue el último día y lo aproveché al máximo. Además, estoy en mi bello, hermoso, relajante y divertido viaje de egresados/graduación. Y como este fin de semana no podré actualizar, les dejo el capítulo hoy, miércoles, junto con el segundo de Dolce.**

**Y aunque sigo triste por la derrota del Real Madrid contra el Barça, pues, ¡Hala Madrid! Besos a todos, pórtense muy mal y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Canción: Always**_

_**Banda: blink-182**_

_**Álbum: blink-182**_


	15. Crestfallen

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_Todas las tragedias concluyen en una muerte; todas las comedias terminan en un matrimonio." –Lord Byron._

_**Capítulo XV:**_

"_**Crestfallen"**_

_Who am I to need you when I'm down__?__  
__Where are you when I need you around?__  
__Your life is not your own__._

_And all I ask you__  
__is for another chance__.__  
__Another way around you,__  
__to live by circumstance, once again_

_**(Sakura)**_

Lo primero que noté al abrir los ojos fue la cortina abierta. Me despabilé un poco y giré a mi derecha, sólo para toparme con el pecho descubierto de Shaoran, que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Sonreí.

_Sexy_.

Decidí que lo mejor sería despertarlo luego de ir al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Shaoran había cambiado de posición cuando salí del baño, ahora estaba acostado boca abajo. Me senté en la cama y gateé hasta que estuve sentada encima de él, a la altura de su espalda baja.

Acaricié su espalda con mis manos y me fui reclinando poco a poco, hasta que mis labios acariciaron su cuello. Shaoran apenas se movió, probablemente porque aquello le causó cosquillas. Con mi lengua tracé un camino hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordisqueé.

-Sakura…

Sonreí y le di otro mordisco. Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, preciosa. –Me saludó sin abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días, guapo, ¿cómo dormiste?

Él alzó sus brazos y me acarició los muslos.

-Maravillosamente, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, también, doy las gracias porque no roncas.

Shaoran se giró asta quedar boca arriba, por lo que y quedé sentada en su muslos. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Yo me encogí de hombros. Él recordó que todavía tenía puesto su reloj de muñeca.

-Son las nueve, ¿a qué hora es que hay que estar en el instituto para el juego?

-A las diez.

Shaoran bufó-. Y yo que tenía ganas de quedarme contigo así por horas. –Sonrió-. ¿Te había comentado lo mucho que me gusta esta vista? –Alzó las cejas sugestivamente y me apartó el pelo hacia atrás-. Mucho, _mucho_. Desearía tener mi cámara para poder tomarte una foto y enmarcarla en medio de la sala, en tamaño real.

Me reí ante aquello.

-Así cada vez que alguien vaya por primera vez a mi departamento, vea la fotografía y me pregunte de quién es ese torso tan increíblemente sexy, podré responder: de mi espectacular novia. ¿Qué te parece?

Volví a reír y asentí con la cabeza.

-Me parece genial. Es más, ¿por qué no imprimes dos, así una la ponemos en el salón de mi casa?

Shaoran se rió y se incorporó para darme un beso.

-Mejor una de los dos en el alféizar de la ventana, repitiendo lo de ayer. Tu hermano casi nos descubre por tu culpa.

Yo fruncí el ceño-. ¿Por mi culpa?

-Sí, sí, hubo un momento donde tus gemidos de placer eran tantos y tan sonoros, que pensé que los oirían en casa de Kero. –Sonrió pícaramente-. Aunque pensándolo bien, la culpa es mía, porque fui yo quien te hizo gritar así.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquello. Shaoran era un coqueto de lo peor. Y me encantaba. Intentó besarme pero yo le saqué la lengua.

-Deberías ir a lavarte la cara, porque todavía tienes cara de recién levantado.

Él asintió y se dirigió al baño sin chistar. No demoró mucho dentro, y cuando salió aprovechó de que yo estuviera acostada boca arriba para poder situarse sobre mí, atrapando mis muñecas con sus manos.

-¿Pensabas escaparte de mí, Sakura? –Utilizó un tono de voz desafiante y sensual.

-Deberíamos comenzar a vestirnos, Shaoran. –Respondí girando el rostro hacia un lado.

Él acercó su rostro al mío y su aliento mentolado acarició mi mejilla.

-Te prefiero desnuda.

Calor, calor; de repente había comenzado a hacer mucho calor.

-¿Usaste mi cepillo de dientes?

Él rió-. No.

-Qué bueno, porque yo…

Sus labios me hicieron callar inesperadamente y no me quedó de otra que corresponder a aquel beso matutino con sabor a menta. Shaoran liberó mis muñecas y se apoyó de sus antebrazos. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Yo también te prefiero desnudo. –Dije cuando pude hablar.

Él sonrió. Y justo cuando iba a besarme…

_Toc, toc._

-Mons… eh, Sakura, ¿estás despierta?

_Toc, toc._

Sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco y la sangre de mi cuerpo se congelaba al escuchar la voz de mi hermano llamarme, del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Sakura? Sé que estás despierta porque escuché tus pasos y el baño, así que abre de una vez y no me hagas esperar.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me atreví a preguntar. Shaoran se había separado de mí tan sólo un poco, pero podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón, su pulso acelerado y su cara de susto.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, ¿quieres abrir la puerta y ya?

¿Por qué mi hermano querría hablar conmigo? Ay, no, ¿y si se había dado cuenta de que faltaba un condón? ¿Y si había notado que sus cosas estaban revueltas? Rápido, tenía que actuar rápido.

-Eh, ya voy.

Me incorporé nerviosa y miré a Shaoran. ¿Dónde podría esconderlo?

¿Debajo de la cama? No, muy arriesgado. ¿En el armario? Muy cliché. ¿Y el baño?

-Métete en el baño, preferiblemente detrás de la cortina. –Respondí en voz baja.

-No, mejor me salgo por la ventana, así puedo pretender que acabo de llegar a buscarte para ir al juego, ¿qué te parece? Puedo esperar en casa de Kero.

Asentí. Shaoran se colocó su ropa interior y sus pantalones. La ventana no era tan alta, yo misma lo había comprobado cuando me escapé por ella el día de la fiesta en casa de Eriol. El día que vi a Shaoran por primera vez, casualmente. Esbocé una sonrisa.

-El día que nos vimos por primera vez me escapé por esa ventana.

Shaoran sonrió mientras se ponía los zapatos-. ¿Ah, sí?

-Sakura, ábreme de una vez, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

La pregunta me alarmó, sobre todo porque toda nuestra ropa estaba regada por la habitación. Ay, no, mierda, ¿en qué momento se nos había ocurrido quitarnos la ropa y lanzarla a cualquier lado?

-Porque… ¡estoy desnuda!

Shaoran me guiñó un ojo mientras recogía mis tacones y mi blusa negra.

-¿Estabas bañándote? –Preguntó impaciente mi hermano.

Iba a asentir, pero Shaoran negó con la cabeza y señaló su pelo. Cierto, cierto, mi pelo no estaba mojado. Gracias, neuronas de Shaoran.

-No. –Fue todo lo que dije-. Es que…

-¿Ahora duermes así? –Preguntó mi hermano con voz burlona.

-¡Sí, exacto! –Me apresuré a responder, para luego darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Shaoran se tapó la boca para que su risa no se escuchara y terminó de recoger lo que quedaba de ropa. Yo abrí el armario y saqué ropa interior y la camiseta de los _NY Giants_ que Shaoran me había prestado. Iba a ponérmela, pero él me la pidió insistentemente, para ponérsela y verse más casual, y así darle credibilidad al asunto. Busqué la sudadera, también de los _Giants_, y me la puse.

-Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando pueda venir. –Salió por la ventana y yo esperé algunos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Respiré profundo.

-Hasta que por fin. –Resopló Touya. Me examinó de arriba abajo y me envió su mirada de _sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado_.

-¿Esa sudadera también es de Kero? –Preguntó con ironía, dejando en claro que no nos había creído cuando le dijimos que la camiseta que yo llevaba puesta el día que me vio besándome con Shaoran en la puerta de la casa era de Kero.

-Es de Shaoran. –Me atreví a responder.

Touya apretó la mandíbula.

-Del mocoso, claro. –Me hizo a un lado y entró-. Cierra la puerta.

Hice lo que me pidió y me giré nerviosa. Touya no pareció notar nada extraño en mi habitación, principalmente porque no le prestó atención a nada, simplemente se sentó sobre la cama.

-Siéntate. –Me indicó con seriedad.

Aquello se me hizo muy extraño. Entonces noté que Touya no me había llamado monstruo en ningún momento. Y eso sí que era raro.

Me senté sin hacer preguntas. Él pareció pensar lo que iba a decirme.

-Sakura, sé que probablemente yo no he sido el hermano más cariñoso y amable sobre la Tierra, pero…

-Oh, no, por favor, no seas modesto. –Lo interrumpí con sarcasmo-. ¡Claro que lo has sido!

Noté que estaba intentando reprimir una sonrisa. ¡OH, POR DIOS, MI HERMANO ESTABA SONRIENDO POR UN COMENTARIO MÍO! ¡APOCALIPSIS!

-Sakura, en serio. –Comentó con seriedad.

-Lo siento, continúa, por favor.

-Bueno, eso no significa que no te quiera o que no me importes, tú eres mi hermana menor y la verdad es que te quiero y eres importante para mí. Creo que por eso soy tan sobre protector.

Ya va, ya va. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Había escuchado mal o Touya acababa de decirme que me quería y yo era importante para él? Oh, ahora SÍ que se acercaba el Apocalipsis.

-¿Estás delirando? –Alcé mi mano derecha para tocarle la frente, pero él se alejó. Exacto, eso era lo normal, que fuera arisco, no cariñoso o amable.

-Sakura, ya es bastante difícil decirte esto como para que tú decidas ser sarcástica.

No podía evitarlo. Era demasiado surrealista para ser cierto.

-No es por cortarte la nota, Touya, pero me gustaría saber de qué va todo esto. Es que si no me lo dices siento que no voy a poder tomar en serio la conversación.

-No puedo decírtelo todavía, este es precisamente el preámbulo de ello. –Se explicó-. Pero en verdad estoy siendo sincero.

Aquello me conmovió. Aw, qué cuchi se veía Touya cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido y cuando no me llamaba monstruo.

-Está bien, te escucho.

-Bueno, estaba diciéndote que todas las cosas que hago o digo, como llamarte monstruo o molestarte, las hago porque es divertido hacerte rabiar y ver como te pones colorada de ira. –Esbozó la sonrisa que solía utilizar luego de molestarme.

Okay, ya no se veía tan cuchi.

No, para nada.

-Y bueno, es mi manera de demostrarte que pienso en ti: molestarte de vez en cuando, ponerte nombres y eso.

-Gracias, Touya, en verdad lo aprecio; ya sabes, eso es lo normal, ¿no? No como los hermanos que se dan abrazos, se dicen que se quieren y comparten helados.

-Prometiste no ser sarcástica. –Dijo con aquella expresión que denotaba sus ganas de reír.

-Continúa, por favor. –Fue todo lo que dije.

-Por la misma razón soy sobre protector contigo, Sakura. –Su semblante se volvió un poco más serio esta vez-. No puedo creer que vaya a admitir esto, pero la verdad es que puedo llegar a ser bastante celoso si se trata de ti.

Yo sonreí-. No hace falta que me lo digas, créeme que lo sé.

-Por eso te espanto a todos los chicos que te rondan, salvo a Kero y a Eriol. –Dijo ignorando mi comentario-. Porque no me agrada la idea de que alguno de esos tontos intente llevarte a vivir con él, o alejarte de mi-de nuestro lado.

No pude evitar ensanchar mi sonrisa. Así que el tonto me quería de verdad, ¡pero qué sorpresa!

-Y créeme que no ha sido fácil, Sakura, papá y mamá saben que no.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Él suspiró-. Con cada año que pasaba te ponías más bonita y eso dificultaba mucho más mi trabajo de alejar a los chicos de ti, porque los atraías cada vez más.

Okay, aquello definitivamente no me lo esperaba. Que me dijera que me quería, _bueno_, después de todo es mi hermano. Que se preocupara por mí y quisiera cuidarme, vaya y pase, es creíble, ¿no? ¿Pero que me dijera que me consideraba bonita cuando toda su vida se había empecinado en decirme que era un monstruo horroroso?

Touya debía estar desesperado por dinero. O lo que fuera.

-¿Cuánto quieres? –Fui directo al grano-. Aunque creo que papá puede darte más, pero si lo que quieres es que no se entere también puedo decirle a Kero que…

-¡Monstruo! ¿Qué te dije de los sarcasmos? –Exclamó, recordándome que seguía siendo el mismo Touya huraño y grosero de siempre.

Yo me cerré la boca con un cierre imaginario y boté la llave.

-No más sarcasmos, pero es que es difícil creer lo que me dices después de que me dijeras monstruo horrible durante tantos años.

Esta vez sí se atrevió a reír.

-Bueno, así es como me gusta llamarte, pero no porque en verdad lo seas. De hecho eres muy bonita, para desgracia mía.

-¿Desgracia tuya?

-Sí, porque eso ha hecho mil veces más difícil mi trabajo de hermano mayor. Si en verdad fueras un monstruo horroroso yo no tendría de qué preocuparme, porque ningún chico querría acercarse a ti.

Era muy gracioso y a la vez sorprendente que Touya estuviera diciéndome estas cosas.

-¿Entonces no piensas que soy horrible? –Pregunté divertida. Él negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y qué hay de aquella vez donde dijiste que no entendías cómo podía gustarle a Shaoran?

Él rodó los ojos-. Ese mocoso…

-Responde. –Quería escucharlo diciéndolo. Quería oírlo diciendo lo bella y hermosa que era su hermana menor. Esto valía oro en polvo.

-Lo dije para molestarte Sakura. Ese mocoso es la viva prueba de lo que estoy diciéndote. Siempre te mira como si estuviera hipnotizado con tu belleza, y el día que los vi besándose… estuve apunto de golpearlo por dónde tenía sus manos, Sakura, ¿cómo se atreve a…?

Me reí-. ¿Estás reconociendo que tu hermanita es una chica guapa?

Él volvió a rodar los ojos y captó hacia dónde me había encargado de dirigir la conversación.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Para mí siempre serás mi hermana menor, pero eso no significa que todos te vean así. Ya no eres una niña, tienes un cuerpo de mujer el cual resulta atractivo a los ojos de la población masculina.

-Ay, eso sí no voy a negártelo. –Sonreí de manera arrogante-. La verdad es que me han dicho que soy bastante sexy. Tengo muchos admiradores, ¿sabías?

_Irresistible_, había dicho Shaoran muchas veces. Grrr.

Touya frunció el ceño.

-No hace falta que lo recalques. Vaya que eres un monstruo vanidoso.

-No será gracias a ti, querido hermano. –Respondí.

Él me despeinó el flequillo con su mano. Yo lo empujé y él aprovecho que había alzado los brazos para hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Touya! –Exclamé mientras me acostaba sobre la cama y me reía.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan tonta y no dejar que termine de hablar. –Me miró con desaprobación-. ¿Y cómo es eso que ahora duermes desnuda? ¿Te volviste loca?

-Era una broma, tonto. Por supuesto que no duermo desnuda.

-No, claro que no, ahora prefieres dormir usando las cosas de ese mocoso tonto. –Frunció el ceño-. Espero que ni te ocurra pasearte así delante de él.

Si supiera que ya me había paseado no así, sino completamente desnuda…

Solté una carcajada y me tapé la cara con la almohada.

-Por supuesto que no, Touya, yo soy una niñita buena e inocente. –Qué mentirosa. Me quité la almohada y batí mis pestañas, para darle credibilidad.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-Cada ladrón juzga por su condición. –Dije incorporándome.

-El punto es –Reanudó la conversación-, que llevo todos estos años haciendo esto, pero quizás las cosas estén por cambiar.

Nuevamente adquirió el semblante serio de unos minutos atrás.

-Por dos razones. La primera es porque, como ya dije antes, ya no eres una niña y desgraciadamente no tienes vocación de monja, sino que estás de novia con ese mocoso Shaoran. –Dijo con desagrado-. Es lógico que eso sucediera, y no puedo prohibírtelo, por mucho que me gustaría. –Sonreí-. La segunda razón es porque, bueno, yo…

Noté que se había puesto nervioso y que este «preámbulo», como él mismo lo había llamado, no había sido más que para suavizar los nervios de lo que iba a decirme.

Introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó la cajita de color aguamarina que había visto cuando había entrado buscando condones a su habitación. Me emocioné.

-Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Anastasia.

Y en ese momento, no pude evitar reaccionar como la propia Miss Universo recién coronada: me llevé las manos a la boca y solté un gritito de emoción. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

-¡Touya, es fantástico! –Me lancé sobre él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y su espalda tocara la cama. Lo llené de besos y él se quejó.

-Quítate de encima, Sakura, pesas una tonelada.

Pero no iba a dejar que nada de lo que dijera para molestarme me molestara. En cambio, aumenté los besos y la presión en el abrazo.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un troglodita insensible e incapaz de amar!

-¿Ah, sí? –Frunció el ceño y yo asentí con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Ay, Touya, qué bien que te hayas decidido, ¿qué dijeron papá y mamá?

-Todavía no se los digo, eres la primera persona de la familia en saberlo, y la segunda en general. Al primero que se lo dije fue a Yuki.

Aquello me hizo muchísima más ilusión. ¿Me lo había dicho primero a mí que a mis papás? ¡Ay, qué bello!

Él se incorporó e intentó apartarme, pero yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y continué dándole besitos en todo el rostro. Lo apreté en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Qué melosa eres, Sakura! –Exclamó, resignado a soportar mis mimos.

Decidí molestarlo.

-Eres el primer hombre que se queja de ello.

Su rostro adquirió la expresión de un asesino serial en una fotografía de esas que toma la policía con el cartelito debajo del rostro. Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que…?

-¡Es broma, es broma! –Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Ya te dije que yo soy una santita. –Volví a batir mis pestañas.

Él rodó los ojos-. No puedo creer que aún no haya terminado de decir lo que quería.

Me senté en la cama pero dejé mis piernas sobre su regazo.

-Continúa, por favor.

-Estaba diciéndote que como voy a proponerle matrimonio a Anastasia, pues, nos iremos a vivir a otro lugar y ya no tendrás a tu muy inteligente y apuesto hermano en la casa, que te llame monstruo y te prepare el desayuno.

-Eso si ella dice que sí, porque también está la posibilidad de que no quiera casarse contigo. –Le guiñé un ojo y Touya rió falsamente.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Ahora sé por qué nunca he sido cariñoso ni simpático contigo, eres un monstruo sarcástico y vanidoso, ¡y con el cual no se puede tener una conversación sin ser interrumpido unas cien veces!

Me reí-. Igual me quieres y ya no puedes negarlo, porque acabas de decirlo. Pero por favor, continúa.

-El punto –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra punto-, es que por eso quería que lo supieras primero que cualquier otra persona, sin contar a Yukito. Quiero que me digas lo que piensas.

-Me parece excelente, Touya, Anastasia es estupenda para ti, llevan mucho tiempo juntos y hacen una pareja muy bonita, ¡y eso me haría concuñada de Kero! –Me reí.

Touya sonrió-. Me alegra mucho saber que estás de acuerdo, Sakura. Pero eso no significa que ya no voy a estar para defenderte del mocoso o de cualquier otro idiota que se te acerque más de la cuenta, o que intente molestarte. –Se apresuró a explicar-. Siempre seré tu hermano mayor y puedes acudir a mí cuando necesites ayuda.

Mi hermano sí que sabía disfrazar los sentimientos y las palabras bonitas, para que pasaran desapercibidos. Volví a rodearlo con mis brazos y a llenarlo de besos.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, ¡pero eres el mejor hermano del Mundo!

Él me correspondió a duras penas, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Gracias. Supongo que tú eres el mejor monstruo de todos.

-¡Eres un tonto, Touya!

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi papá asomó la cabeza.

-¡Nadeshiko, ven a ver esto, por favor!

Mi madre no tardó en aparecer, abriendo la puerta completamente, y su expresión de sorpresa fue evidente.

-¡Jamás pensé que viviría para ver esto! –Exclamó mi papá.

Touya y yo no tardamos en darnos cuenta de que su sorpresa se debía a que nosotros jamás éramos cariñosos el uno con el otro, que siempre nos estábamos peleando y difícilmente pasábamos tiempo juntos. Y ahora que nos veían así, yo sentada en las piernas de mi hermano, abrazándolo y dándole besitos, y él rodeándome con sus brazos, pues, era difícil no sorprenderse.

-Papá, menos mal que llegas, ayúdame a quitarme a este monstruo insoportable de encima.

Pero no había nada que Touya pudiera hacer o decir que me hiciera dejar de abrazarlo.

Primero, porque estaba contenta por él y a la vez muy emocionada por todas las cosas lindas que me había dicho.

Y segundo, porque cualquier oportunidad para incomodarlo era divertida.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_Who am I to need you now__?__  
__**To ask you why, to tell you no**__**.**__**  
**__**To deserve your love and sympathy.**__  
__You were never meant to belong to me._

_And you may go, but I know you won't leave__, __  
__**too many years built into memories.**__  
__Your life is not your own._

Eriol había estado ausente durante todo el partido, y no me refiero a una ausencia corpórea, sino más bien mental. En realidad, había estado allí en la cancha con nosotros, corriendo y sudando, a veces pasando la pelota, otras corriendo para marcar un gol, pero la mayoría simplemente estaba allí.

Su cuerpo estaba uniformado y corriendo sobre la grama verde, pero su mente se encontraba flotando en otra parte. Más específicamente en las graderías, donde Tomoyo y Miltos coqueteaban como una feliz pareja de novios. Él le daba chocolates en la boca y ella le llenaba el rostro de besitos; él le hacía cosquillas y ella lo abrazaba.

Aquello parecía estar siendo una verdadera tortura para Eriol, quien no terminaba de enterarse que estábamos en pleno partido y que su deber era ir tras la pelota y anotar unos cuantos goles, y no fijarse en lo que su novia –o ex estuviera haciendo con el griego en las gradas.

-¡Hiragizawa! –Exclamó el profesor Terada desde la banca-. ¡Hiragizawa, despierta!

Eriol se giró al escuchar los gritos de Hiro Matamiya, que le decía que se girara para recibir la pelota. Y estaba tan distraído que su primer reflejo al ver que la pelota iba hacia su pecho con gran velocidad, fue el de meter las manos para detenerla.

Error.

-¡Es que nadie te enseñó que en el fútbol no se meten las manos, imbécil! –Exclamó Hiro furioso.

Lo peor es que el error había sido cometido en un ángulo perfecto para un tiro libre por parte del otro equipo.

Matamiya comenzó a dar gritos para alinearnos y yo me coloqué junto a Eriol.

-Creo que deberías olvidarte de lo que pasa en las gradas y concentrarte en lo que sucede aquí, Eriol. –Le dije.

Él me miró con seriedad-. Es difícil, Shaoran, es muy difícil.

Y probablemente lo era, sobre todo luego de lo que Meiling me había contado esta mañana luego de pasar a buscarnos a Kero, Sakura y a mí en casa de Kero. Había sido más o menos así:

-Ay, Xiao Lang, ¡vas a morir de la risa cuando te cuente esto! Yo no me sabía la dirección de la casa de Eriol, y como el muy imbécil estaba tan borracho para siquiera acordarse, tuve que llevarlo al apartamento, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Y casi no podía caminar por si solo! Lo tuve que llevar a cuestas, mientras él se reía o se quejaba por su suerte, por haber sido un idiota. Y yo te juro que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, Xiao Lang, aunque más o menos me lo imaginaba, pero es que con semejante borrachera era muy difícil entenderle algo. Pero bueno, logramos subir sin mayor percance y justo cuando abrí la puerta el muy desvergonzado corrió hasta llegar al sofá y se lanzó, ¡imagínate! Por supuesto que yo pensé que hasta ahí iba a llegar, que iba a quedar inconsciente de una vez, pero no, Xiao Lang, no fue así, se acostó boca arriba y me llamó, me dijo que por favor le llevara agua con hielo y me quedara con él durante toda la noche, ¡toda la noche, Xiao Lang! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Semejante descaro!

-¿Pero no te lo dijo como una propuesta indecorosa, o sí? –Pregunté yo.

-No, no, lo hizo más bien como una súplica, por eso no pude negarme. Tú bien sabes que yo soy un alma caritativa, un ser humano abnegado, así que tuve que olvidar nuestras diferencias, llevarle el agua y sentarme a su lado, para escuchar cualquier cosa que él tuviera para decirme. ¡Y me lo dijo todo, Xiao Lang! ¡Todo! Con lujo de detalles, ¿puedes creerlo? Yo siempre he sido consciente de la imbecilidad de tu amiguito, pero después de anoche, ¡ay, Xiao Lang, Eriol es un verdadero estúpido! ¿Cómo se atrevió a engañar así a su novia, esa chica Tomoyo, tan encantadora y tan dulce? Y que además es guapísima, ¡imagínate! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a él, Xiao, en qué planeta vive? Pero bueno, yo no soy quien para juzgar a nadie, simplemente es mi opinión personal.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijo, Mei? –Volví a preguntar.

-No, no, eso fue apenas el comienzo, la puntita del iceberg, porque luego se puso a llorar, Xiao Lang. ¡A llorar! ¿Puedes creerlo? Jamás pensé que vería a Eriol en ese estado, pero sí, pasó, y me tocó a mí atestiguarlo. Ay, no, qué pesado se pone cuando llora, aunque no sé si eran las lágrimas o el alcohol. ¡Una mala combinación, eso es lo que es! Es que, ¿a quién se le ocurre que tomar cuando uno está despechado es bueno? No sé quién fue el tonto que ideó eso, Xiao Lang, pero yo siempre he estado en contra, el alcohol lo único que consigue es que te pongas en ese estado, y en el peor de los casos, que hagas el ridículo. Menos mal que era yo la que estaba con él, y no otra persona, porque estoy segura que no se lo hubiera aguantado. Pero yo me quedé con él, Xiao Lang, Dios sabe que me quedé con él hasta que se quedó dormido, de tanto llorar, abrazado a mí.

-¿Abrazado a ti, dices? –Pregunté una tercera vez, esta vez con asombro.

-¡Sí, Xiao Lang! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es que en ese estado uno se aferra a lo que sea, imagínate, así habrá estado de mal que recurrió a mí y me abrazó. ¿Y quién soy yo para negarle un abrazo a alguien que lo necesita? Tuve que hacerlo, primito, tuve que dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y escucharlo, porque no pensaba darle la razón cuando lo único que quería era decirle que había sido un completo imbécil. Es que no te imaginas las cosas que me dijo, Xiao Lang, que él amaba a Tomoyo, que aquello lo había hecho en un impulso adolescente y hormonal, que no pensó en las consecuencias, simplemente vivió el momento y ahora se arrepentía de ello, con su vida se arrepentía. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y cómo lloraba, Xiao, se maldecía a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, decía que Tomoyo era la única mujer que lo entendía sin cuestionarlo, que lo apoyaba, lo quería y lo mimaba siempre, y que era perfecta en todos sus sentidos. ¡Y yo no lo pongo en duda, Xiao Lang! Porque para soportar a Eriol hay que ser una persona increíble, así que esa chica es una santa.

-Sí, lo es, Tomoyo es prácticamente la mejor persona que conozco. –Le di la razón. Era cierto.

-Por eso no puedo entender la razón por la cual hizo eso, aunque claro, no hay que ser tan inteligente para comprender que ustedes los hombres a veces no piensan con la cabeza sino con… ¡ay, Xiao Lang! Promete que tú jamás vas a hacerle eso a Sakura, porque ella es demasiado simpática y guapa, y no se merece nada de…

-Claro que no, Meiling, yo nunca haría eso. Puedes estar tranquila.

-Y lo estoy, Xiao Lang, por Dios que lo estoy. Ojalá todos los hombres fueran como tú: caballeros, elegantes, educados, inteligentes y divertidos. Y no unos idiotas como Eriol, que sigo sin entender por qué todas las madres y las chicas lo adoran y dicen que es todo un caballero inglés, porque conmigo jamás lo fue, ¡jamás Xiao Lang, y tú eres testigo de ello! Pero no hablemos de eso, que ya bastante tuve durante aquellos años.

-Quizás sea tiempo de dejar todo eso atrás, Meiling.

-Claro que sí, pero primero tengo que escuchar una disculpa sincera por parte de Eriol, un cambio en su actitud, entonces yo con mucho gusto también me disculparé y cambiaré mis maneras hacia él. Porque después de verlo anoche, ¡ay, Xiao Lang, no sabes cómo lloraba! Y se quejaba, maldecía a Miltos por intentar seducir a su novia, lo llamaba oportunista, imbécil y un montón de insultos en ingles, algunos muy pintorescos, por cierto. Se notaba que estaba muriendo de los celos y del dolor. Pero se lo pasa por idiota, qué bueno que esté arrepentido y escarmentando, porque sino jamás va a aprender la lección.

Y así de rápido como había comenzado con su monólogo, lo terminó.

La cara de Eriol era la viva imagen de que, efectivamente, había estado despierto y llorando toda la noche, eso sin mencionar bebiendo y maldiciendo. Tenía unas ojeras kilométricas, horrendas, los ojos hinchados y la cara como quien había pasado un pésima noche.

Tomoyo, en cambio, se veía radiante: bella, con el pelo negro suelto y brillante; una sonrisa gigante y hermosa dibujada en el rostro, una sonrisa de verdad, y no una falsa como quien le está haciendo creer a su ex que es feliz, cuando en realidad está sufriendo; sus ojos amatistas, posados sobre los de Miltos, la mayoría del tiempo, también se veían contentos. Y su risa fresca y jovial. Todo en ella se veía muy bien, como si en verdad estuviera pasándola bien junto a Miltos, Kero y mi prima.

Sakura también había notado aquello desde su lugar con las porristas. En el medio tiempo, luego del nefasto tiro libre que le dio un gol al otro equipo, me escapé de los vestidores –y de los gritos y quejas de Matamiya, y los consejos del profesor Terada-, y me acerqué a ella para conversar.

-Hoy te ves particularmente guapa con tu uniforme de porrista.

Ella me sonrió mientras bebía agua.

-Dicen que el buen sexo embellece. –Me guiñó un ojo.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa divertida, pero luego algo en mi cerebro hizo clic.

-Y hablando de buen sexo, ¿anoche pasó algo entre Tomoyo y Miltos? –Pregunté curioso. Ella me miró sin comprenderme del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Tú los viste en la discoteca, ¿no…?

-Me refiero a después, ¿no sabes si…? –Alcé ambas cejas de manera sugestiva y sonreí.

Sakura rió-. No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, debería hacerlo ahora, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. –Dijo tajante, pero sin borrar su sonrisa-. Esas son las intimidades de mi amiga, y no tengo por qué estar contándotelas a ti, chismoso.

Me sacó la lengua y yo me hice el inocente.

-¿Chismoso yo? –Ella asintió-. No soy chismoso, es sólo que la veo muy contenta, muy radiante, y bueno… como está con Miltos.

-¿Viste a Eriol? –Sakura se apresuró en cambiar el tema-. ¡Parece un miembro de la familia Addams, por Dios! –Soltó una carcajada-. Lo único que le falta es la ropa negra y está listo.

-Tarararán… tarararán…

Tarareé el tema de los locos Addams y chasqueé los dedos. Sakura se carcajeó.

-¡Shaoran, muévete, Terada quiere hablar con nosotros! –Exclamó Yamazaki desde el centro de la cancha. Asentí.

-Nos vemos ahora, Homero. –Me guiñó un ojo.

Yo le besé la mano-. Hasta entonces, _chérie_ Morticia.

Volví con el equipo y escuché lo que Terada tenía para decirnos. Eriol se veía mucho más sereno que antes, por esa razón ninguno de nosotros se esperaba lo que estaba por venir. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

El segundo tiempo comenzó como cualquier otro, hasta que Eriol empujó a uno de los jugadores del otro equipo para quitarle la pelota. El árbitro no lo vio y por ello no cantó la falta, pero la mayoría de los presentes lo habían visto, lo cual ocasionó muchas quejas.

Eriol realizó el pase a Matamiya, pero no fue completado por uno de los jugadores del otro equipo que lo interceptó.

Entonces mi mejor amigo corrió hacia él e intentó quitarle la pelota de la misma forma como lo había hecho con el otro jugador. El tipo le devolvió el empujón y el árbitro pitó. Eriol se giró para encontrarse con el rostro del árbitro, que se dirigía a él. Intentó tomar la pelota para continuar con la jugada pero el del otro equipo no lo dejó. Entonces volvió a empujarlo con más fuerza. Uno de sus compañeros se metió y empujó a Eriol. Mi amigo lo apartó de un manotón.

Yo corrí hacia él, para evitar cualquier estupidez, pero justo antes de llevar el jugador que había estado peleando con Eriol le dijo algunas cosas mientras se reía, y Eriol le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara, que lo hizo caerse de espaldas. Dos de los otros jugadores intentaron atacarlo, pero Eriol empujó a uno bruscamente y Yamzaki apartó al otro.

Mierda, ¿qué había hecho?

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones por la nariz del tipo que estaba en el suelo y el árbitro alzó una tarjeta roja, lo que hizo que muchas personas gritaran en contra. La fanaticada, por supuesto.

Eriol se rió amargamente y le dijo un par de cosas al árbitro, pero cuando éste iba a contestarle le sacó el dedo del medio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las graderías. Le pasó por un lado a Terada, que lo miró severamente y le dijo algo que no pude entender, y siguió recto hasta los vestidores.

Iba a seguirlo, pero Terada me detuvo y me dijo que volviera a la cancha, que ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Eriol.

Todo lo que había pasado con Tomoyo parecía haberlo afectado en verdad, porque Eriol no era un sujeto que soliera perder la calma con facilidad, ni mucho menos un busca pleitos.

Y aquello en verdad me preocupó.

_-.-_

Luego de tomar su bolso y echarse algo de agua en la cara, Eriol salió de los vestidores sin una dirección en concreto, ya que lo único que quería era caminar hasta que los pies no le dieran más y cayera desmayado.

Ignoró los comentarios de algunos de sus compañeros cuando salió y pasó por las graderías sin mirar a nadie. No sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera en la cancha, él no era así y tenía que reconocer que todo lo había hecho a propósito. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía.

Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba descargar toda su furia, su impotencia, su rabia hacia sí mismo contra alguien, y aquella había sido la oportunidad perfecta, aunque aún así se había quedado con las ganas.

La noche anterior se había emborrachado y había llorado en el regazo de Meiling, que lo había escuchado atentamente, le había dado agua y lo había abrazado, sin cuestionarlo, sin reclamarle nada, se había quedado con él toda la noche, como la mejor de las amigas habría hecho. Y agradecía aquel gesto inmensamente, porque sus mejores amigas eran Sakura y Tomoyo; a la última no podía acudir por obvias razones, y a la primera porque ella también era la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.

Tenía que pedirle perdón a Meiling por todas sus diferencias, y agradecerle por lo que había hecho por él. Ya era hora de poner fin a esa absurda rivalidad de niños.

Quería golpear a alguien, quería destrozar algo, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería…

La risa de Tomoyo hizo que alzara la vista. Iba acompañada del primo de Kero, el tal Miltos. Él la tenía sujeta por la cintura mientras le decía algo gracioso al oído. Al parecer estaban regresando de la cafetería.

…quería matar a ese hijo de puta.

Tomoyo notó que alguien se había detenido al verla con Miltos, y que ese alguien no era otro que Eriol. Ella también se detuvo, haciendo que Miltos fijara sus ojos en Eriol. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y un _hola_ en griego que no fue correspondido.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó mirando a Tomoyo con seriedad.

-Eh, Miltos, adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo.

El griego asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo. Al pasar junto a Eriol hizo amague de saludarlo una vez más, pero el pelinegro lo miró como si fuera Hitler, así que se marchó callado, sin comprender por qué ese chico inglés lo miraba tan feo.

Eriol no pudo evitar retener sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo haces Tomoyo? –Preguntó con algo de hostilidad.

-¿Por qué hago qué?

-¿Por qué estás con el primo de Kero?

Ella se encogió de hombros-. Porque me da la gana.

-Estás con él para molestarme, ¿verdad? –Se acercó a ella-. Pues déjame decirte que lo estás consiguiendo.

-¿Crees que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo? –Tomoyo lo miró desafiante-. Lamento decepcionarte, querido, pero no es así.

-¡Estás con él para darme celos, maldita sea, Tomoyo! –Exclamó furioso.

-¡Por favor! –Ella rió irónicamente-. ¿Para darte celos? ¿Y para qué querría yo darte celos a ti, si ya terminamos? Quizás al principio sí lo hice por despecho, no voy a negártelo, pero, ¿sabes? Miltos resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Eriol apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño.

-Es muy divertido y me trata muy bien, además de ser muy guapo. Me gusta.

Volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Pero no lo quieres como a mí.

-Pero puedo llegar a hacerlo con el tiempo.

-Él sólo está de vacaciones.

Tomoyo sonrió-. Entonces me tengo que apurar. Y no hace falta enamorarme, puedo pasarla muy bien con él sin estar en una relación.

Él sintió que los celos y la furia se apoderaban de él.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó ella con altanería-. Tú no tuviste reparo alguno en acostarte con Nakuru, cuando todavía estábamos juntos, ¿entonces por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con Miltos?

Eriol la tomó por los hombros con firmeza.

-¡Cállate! ¡Sólo lo dices para molestarme!

Tomoyo le dio un empujón y frunció el ceño.

-¡Qué es lo que te pasa! ¡¿Te crees que puedes venir a reclamarme o prohibirme cosas luego de lo que me hiciste? –Espetó-. Te recuerdo que es por culpa tuya que estamos así, fuiste tú el que ocasionó todo esto, y no estás en posición de reclamarme nada.

Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no llorar.

Eriol sintió que le propinaban un puñetazo en el corazón. Era cierto, era malditamente cierto. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba, por Dios? ¿Por qué no podía entender que habían sido sus decisiones las causantes de todo este embrollo?

-Tomoyo… lo siento, tienes razón, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí reclamarte nada.

Tomoyo no dijo ninguna palabra. Apenas y se limpió las dos lágrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos.

-Perdóname, por favor, no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy. Es horrible saber que no quieres estar conmigo, te juro que me duele saber que tú también estás sufriendo.

-Nada me garantiza que no volverás a hacerlo.

Eriol volvió a acercarse a ella y en un acto de desesperación la tomó por los hombros nuevamente.

-¡Yo te lo estoy diciendo, Tomoyo! –Exclamó-. Tienes que creerme.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Eriol, no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti. Eres tú quien no tiene idea de lo horrible que se siente que te engañen con otra persona, y esa inseguridad, esa sensación de que en cualquier momento te vas con ella.

-¡Pero no voy a…!

Tomoyo lo detuvo-. No digas nada más. Ya no tiene caso, Eriol, ¿para qué vas a llover sobre mojado? Quizás es lo mejor, quizás necesitamos tiempo para nosotros mismos, para otras cosas. Quizás no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Qué ellos no eran el uno para el otro? ¡Jah! Tomoyo estaba loca si pensaba eso, porque nadie la quería y entendía tanto como él.

-Tomoyo, por favor…

Ella abrió los ojos y dejó salir algunas lágrimas. Su corazón se encogió al ver los ojos azules de ellos, vidriosos también y con lágrimas en ellos.

Una palabra, sólo tenía que decir una palabra y el dolor se iría de la mirada de Eriol. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser decir un «sí», si ella también lo quería? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por revertir las acciones de Eriol, pero no podía. El daño estaba hecho.

Y si algún día iba a perdonarlo, ese día no sería hoy.

Porque todavía tenía una herida en el corazón, la cual necesitaba cicatrizar. Y Miltos ayudaría, así como también Sakura, Kero y Shaoran.

Por ahora necesitaba estar lejos de él.

_Who am I to need you now__?__  
__To ask you why, to tell you no__.__  
__To deserve your love and sympathy__.__  
__You were never meant to belong to me._

_Who am I to you?__  
__Along the way__  
__I lost my faith__._

_**(Sakura)**_

Mi grito de alegría salió contrastó con la tensión y hostilidad del partido. Acaban de expulsar a Eriol luego de una pelea en la cancha. Y yo acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto de mi hermano Touya, el cual me hizo enormemente feliz.

Decía: _Dijo que sí. Soy oficialmente un hombre comprometido. _

Touya le había pedido matrimonio a Anastasia en un restaurante cerca de la playa, donde se habían dado su primer beso. Y ella había aceptado casarse con mi hermano, lo cual me llenó de alegría.

Corrí gradas arriba para chismearle a Kero, y me sorprendí de no ver ni a Tomoyo ni a Miltos con él. Tan sólo estaba Meiling.

-Es que se fueron a comprar algo de tomar en la cafetería. –Explicó mi mejor amigo.

Yo le conté la noticia y él me abrazó muy contento. ¡Por fin seríamos oficialmente familia! ¡Nuestro sueño hecho realidad!

Meiling sonrió al vernos alegres y preguntó, con mucha discreción, a qué se debía nuestra repentina alegría en un momento donde deberíamos estar refunfuñando, como todos los demás.

Kero se me adelantó y le dijo que mi hermano y su hermana acababan de comprometerse para casarse. Ella peló los ojos como una niña pequeña y luego sonrió. Nos felicitó a ambos con besos en las mejillas y abrazos. Pero luego parpadeó, al parecer algo confundida y me miró dudosa:

-¿Tu hermano el que conocí el otro día en tu casa? ¿El que siempre está serio y prepara unos emparedados deliciosos? –Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella puso una expresión de desilusión-. ¡No puede ser que se case!

Kero y yo nos miramos sin entender. ¿Por qué? Preguntamos.

-¡Porque no! Ay, justo cuando yo tenía planeado confesarle mi amor. –Se rió-. Tu hermano es bello, Sakura, es una pena que salga del mercado. Y tu hermana es muy afortunada, Kerberos. –Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara-. No sabes como la envidio.

Yo no pude evitar reírme ante aquello. Sí, Meiling consideraba que Touya era guapísimo, sexy, atractivo, sensual, bello, hermoso y muy apuesto, en sus propias palabras. Jamás comprenderé por qué.

Kero frunció el ceño ligeramente, probablemente celoso ante aquello. Y no porque mi mejor amigo fuera celoso, sino porque no podía entender por qué le gustaba Touya y no él.

-Probablemente porque piensa que tú eres gay, cariño. –Le había dicho yo una vez.

Cuando Miltos regresó sin Tomoyo y nos dijo que ella se había quedado a conversar con nuestro amigo el pelinegro, supe que aquello no terminaría bien. Por eso no me extrañó verla llegar con los ojos llorosos, un poco cabizbaja, pero aún así no dejó de sobrecogerme.

Yo me había dado una escapadita de mi lugar con las porristas para comentar con Kero lo que había pasado con Eriol.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Sí, sólo que hablé con Eriol. Me reclamó que estuviera con Miltos, dijo que yo sólo lo hacía para molestarlo.

-¿En serio te buscó para eso?

-Al principio sí, pero cuando le dije que él no estaba en posición de reclamarme nada, me pidió perdón, Sakura. Me dijo que se arrepentía, que estaba sufriendo, que todo le dolía y que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que el daño estaba hecho, que no quería hablar con él por ahora y que no sabía si podría volver a confiar en él. –Explicó mi prima-. Pero estuve apunto de decirle que sí, ¡ay, Sakura, si hasta se puso a llorar!

Yo alcé ambas cejas con asombro.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Pero, ¿por qué no está jugando? Tenía su bolso de deportes con él.

Le conté lo que había pasado y Tomoyo me miró horrorizada.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, Sakura, ¿en serio?

-Claro que sí, Tomoyo, nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer, ¡nadie! Hasta Terada estaba asombrado. No fue una actitud propia de él.

El partido terminó bastante bien, luego de que Hiro y Shaoran –oh, ¡Shaoran!- anotaran dos goles; el primero consiguió empatar con el equipo contrario, y el segundo nos consiguió la victoria.

Meiling y Shaoran nos llevaron a Kero, Miltos y a mí a mi casa, donde nos despedimos. Kero y yo estábamos súper emocionados y Miltos no entendía a qué se debía nuestra algarabía. Ambos sabíamos que Touya anunciaría su compromiso con Anastasia.

Luego todos los abrazos, las lágrimas, las sonrisas, los chistes griegos, las felicitaciones, las anécdotas y demás situaciones que conllevan el anuncio de un compromiso, decidimos salir a comer a un restaurante italiano.

Mi hermano aprovechó uno de los pocos momentos donde lo dejaron respirar para acercarse a mí y darme un beso en la mejilla. Él, al ver que yo no entendía a qué se debía aquel inesperado gesto, me sonrió:

-Gracias por ser la mejor hermanita del mundo, Sakura.

Sentí que todos los sentimientos de amor y cariño hacia mi hermano salían a flote en aquel instante, al verlo sonriente, y me giré para darle el abrazo más largo y especial que habíamos compartido en nuestra vida.

-Gracias a ti, por ser el mejor hermano mayor de todos, Touya.

-Te quiero, monstruo.

-Yo también.

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal la han pasado esta Navidad? A mí me pasaron una serie de eventos desafortunados: me agarré dos dedos con la puerta del carro (_FuckMyLife_), me quedé sin Internet por una semana, mi iPhone se cayó en el inodoro (en Nochebuena) y dejó de funcionar hasta ayer, que revivió milagrosamente. Díganme ustedes si Mac/Apple no es lo MEJOR que hay en este planeta. Steve Jobs, te amo. Pero de resto, todo bien. Muchos regalos, mucha comida, momentos bonitos en familia y mi prom night, el cual fue estupendo.**

**Y ahora sí, vamos a lo que vinimos: el capítulo. La cajita de Tiffany&Co. era, efectivamente, un anillo de compromiso para Anastasia. ¡Así que Touya se va a casar! Pero qué bien. Apuesto lo que sea a que ninguna de ustedes se imaginó que vería esa faceta de hermano cariñoso en Touya. No, ¿verdad? Pero para que vean que sí la tiene.**

**¿Y Eriol? Creo que la ruptura con Tomoyo en verdad le está afectando, porque para que haya llorado con Meiling y hecho un espectáculo en pleno partido, no debe estar muy bien que digamos. Eso le pasapor andar metiendo la pata (y otra cosita más). Tomoyo decidirá con el tiempo si quiere perdonarlo o no, pero por ahora que sufra. Y Miltos está dispuesto a consolarla, aunque el griego no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo a su al rededor. **

**Les mando un beso muy grande y un feliz año nuevo por adelantado. Coman muchas uvas y pidan sus doce deseos, pórtense muy mal y no se olviden de su beso de año nuevo, exactamente a las doce en punto. **

**;)**

_**Canción: Crestfallen.**_

_**Banda: Smashing Pumpkins.**_

_**Álbum: Adore.**_


	16. I Kissed a Girl

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_Lo que sucede en diez minutes es algo que excede a todo el vocabulario de Shakespeare." –Robert Louis Stevenson._

_**Capítulo XVI**__**:**_

"_**I Kissed a Girl"**_

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.__  
__I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion.__  
__It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.__  
__I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Mientras Meiling metía las mochilas en la parte trasera del auto y se comía su _Snickers_, yo terminé de quitarle el techo removible. Ahora tenía un Mustang convertible. Aunque no le quité la capota todavía.

-Podías haberme ayudado un poco, ¿no crees?

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para qué? Tú pudiste solito y lo hiciste muy bien.

Me apretó la nariz al pasarme por un lado y se subió al asiento de copiloto. Yo negué con la cabeza. Esta mujer…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la noche de _Lapsus_, y muchos eventos habían ocurrido desde ese día.

El hermano de Sakura se había comprometido con su novia, Anastasia, la hermana mayor de Kero. La boda se celebraría en menos de un mes. Habíamos ganado todos los partidos jugados hasta la fecha, sólo quedaban la semifinal y la final. La gente de la promoción ya había comenzado a pensar en los posibles lugares para nuestro viaje de graduación. Meiling y Kero se habían convertido en amigos íntimos; ella todavía pensaba que él era gay, y yo no comprendía por qué él no se preocupaba en desmentirlo.

Tomoyo seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Eriol, por supuesto. Kero había vuelto a hablarle normalmente, aunque no así Sakura. Ella también le hablaba y lo trataba, pero no tanto como antes. Me había comentado que quería mucho a Eriol y hubiera dado lo que fuera para nada malo hubiera ocurrido, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Seguía considerándolo su amigo y lo trataba muy bien, pero había disminuido el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Aquello supuso un cambio bastante grande en el grupo, porque aunque Kero y yo le hablábamos a Eriol sin ningún problema, Sakura se esforzaba por no hacerlo cuando estaba con Tomoyo, y ésta por supuesto ni siquiera volteaba a mirarlo, a no ser que fuera necesario. Entonces, cada vez que planeábamos una salida, había que dejar a Eriol por fuera. Si quería salir con él, tenía que ser con Kero, Yamazaki o sólo nosotros.

Y eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido esta vez: Kero había organizado un fin de semana en su casa en Ghenshi y nos había invitado a todos exceptuando a Eriol. Mi amigo ni siquiera lo cuestionó.

Una de las cosas que no me agradaban de que no fuera con nosotros a Ghenshi era que me había dicho que lo mantuviera informado sobre las cosas que hacían Tomoyo y Miltos. Le dije que no se torturara, pero él me objetó diciendo que aquello era para comprobar si Tomoyo de verdad quería estar con Miltos –así fuera por puro placer carnal- o sólo lo hacía para molestarlo. Si estaban juntos en Ghenshi, sin que Eriol los viera, eso significaba que, efectivamente, a Tomoyo le gustaba Miltos.

Meiling ya se había colocado sus lentes de sol de marco blanco y cantaba una canción a coro con la radio.

-No creo que aquí quepamos todos. –Comentó mientras repetía lo que cantaba Christina Aguilera.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Supongo que Kero habrá pedido el auto de sus padres prestado, o algo.

El rostro de Meiling se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante. Yo encendí el motor.

-¡Kero es un amor por habernos invitado! –Exclamó muy contenta-. Ay, Xiao Lang, me encanta tener un amigo como él. Aunque, a veces me lamento de que sea gay.

Yo no pude evitar reírme ante aquello. Si Meiling supiera… Kero estaba muy lejos de ser gay. Yo mismo le había conocido dos chicas: Nakuru y Amanda, la cual por cierto se encontraba en Ghenshi.

No pude evitar preguntarme cómo habría de tomarse Meiling el ver a su íntimo amigo _intimar_ con otra chica que no fuera ella. Y de _otra _manera.

Durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Kero y Sakura, Meiling hizo preguntas sobre cómo era Ghenshi, cuántas veces había ido y qué habíamos hecho. Le expliqué cómo era y que sólo había ido una vez. También le comenté sobre los paseos en bicicleta, cuando nos metimos en la casa del señor Yamato, entre otras cosas. Nada de mis actividades nocturnas a puertas cerradas con Sakura.

Refiriéndome, por supuesto, a cuando asustamos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Y entonces comprendí que la vida era un cucurucho de ironías. Una espiral que daba muchísimas vueltas. La primera vez que había ido a Ghenshi, Eriol se había demorado en abrirme la puerta porque estaba ocupado teniendo sexo con Tomoyo. Sakura me había contado que no se habían dejado de besar en todo el camino. Y esa misma noche, planeaban seguir en lo suyo, pero Sakura y yo les cortamos el rollo.

Y ahora, la segunda vez, no sólo Eriol no iba con nosotros, sino que ya no era novio de Tomoyo y no se dirigían la palabra.

En cuanto a Sakura y a mí, la primera vez que fui estábamos peleados, por así decirlo. Ella estaba molesta conmigo por lo de Nakuru y yo no tenía idea de que ella se encontraría allí. Y ahora, la segunda vez, estábamos felizmente juntos.

Cada día me convencía más de que yo era un tipo con suerte en la vida.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, Meiling y yo agradecimos que Kero hubiera pedido el auto prestado el auto de su hermana: un Mini Cooper rojo. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en cómo nos iríamos y decidimos que Sakura, Miltos y Tomoyo vendrían conmigo, y mi prima se iría con Kero. Todos felices y contentos.

Pensé que el asiento trasero de mi auto comenzaría a echar vapor en cualquier momento, ya que Tomoyo y Miltos estaban pasándola bomba. Miltos, que tenía un envase con uvas, se colocaba una en la boca y hacía que Tomoyo se la quitara con la suya propia. Tomoyo se las daba a él en la boca o se las ponía en el escote, para que Miltos la tomara con los dientes. Además de uvas, tenían un frasco de Nutella, la cual se untaban en el cuello, y se la quitaban con la lengua. Se hacían cosquillas y se abrazaban continuamente. Tomoyo despeinaba a Miltos y él le acariciaba las piernas. Aunque nunca los vimos darse un beso francés, siempre estaban dándose besitos en la boca, el rostro y el cuello.

Sakura parecía divertida con aquello, aunque un poco sorprendida. Tomoyo se veía feliz al igual que Miltos. Yo miraba por el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando, y pensaba en Eriol.

-¿Y cómo se dice: _tienes una sonrisa muy sexy_, en griego? –Preguntó Tomoyo. Se había pasado gran parte del tiempo preguntándole cosas malas en griego a Miltos. Él le regalaba una sonrisa pícara y preocupaba contestarle de la manera más sucia que conseguía. Todos nos reíamos.

Hicimos una corta parada en una estación de gasolina para ir al baño y comprar algo de agua. Sakura y yo no nos bajamos, pero sí Tomoyo y Miltos, al igual que Meiling.

Eriol ya me había escrito varias veces y yo le conté básicamente lo que había pasado. Estaba tan obsesionado que me pidió que les tomara una foto y se la enviara. El _BlackBerry Messenger_ podía ser una verdadera desgracia algunas veces. Le había dicho que como estaba conduciendo, no había podido hablar. Me dijo que aprovechara que habíamos hecho una parada. Cerré la conversación y miré a Sakura.

-No sabía que Tomoyo era así. –Comenté sonriendo.

-¿Así como? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Pues, así, que le gustara coquetear, los chistes verdes y aprender a decir cosas sucias en oros idiomas. Es que, se ve tan seriecita y…

Ella se rió-. ¡Cómo engañan las apariencias! La culpa de que sea así es de Eriol, pero créeme que no has visto nada. La última vez que vinimos, ella y Eriol no pararon de meterle la lengua en la boca al otro. O de decir cosas sucias para incomodarnos a Kero y a mí. Con Eriol es peor. –Explicó-. Pero supongo que sólo lo hace con nosotros, que somos de mucha confianza. Y tú sabes que la confianza da asco.

Solté una carcajada. No me costaba nada imaginarme a Eriol en eso, pero, ¿a Tomoyo? Sí, definitivamente ella era una chica muy discreta.

Pronto regresó al auto con Miltos, quien tenía una bolsa del mini mercado, ambos compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad que hizo que Sakura se bajara los lentes de sol y alzara una ceja.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentan el chiste y así nos reímos nosotros también? –Preguntó mientras los miraba.

Tomoyo soltó una risita tonta y se acostó boca arriba en el asiento, apoyando su cabeza del regazo de Miltos.

-Ay, Sakura, ¡suenas como la profesora Yumiko!

Yo me reí y Miltos sonrió.

-Nos reíamos porque queríamos comprar algo en la tienda, y, como no sabíamos qué comprar, nos decidimos por esto. –Expandió su sonrisa y vació la bolsa.

Alrededor de cincuenta condones se esparcieron en la parte trasera del auto, algunos cayendo sobre el pecho de Tomoyo. Ella soltó una carcajada. Él también se rió.

-¡Ustedes están locos! –Exclamó Sakura riendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Hay para todos. –Dijo Miltos mientras colocaba su mano sobe el vientre de Tomoyo.

Yo aproveché para tomar mi móvil y sacarles una foto. Aquella escena no iba a gustarle para nada a Eriol. Tomoyo, acostada con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Miltos, con el vestido ligeramente levantado. Él acariciándola sonriente y un montón de condones a su alrededor.

Kero y Meiling nos pasaron por un lado y esa fue mi señal de partida. Le di al botón de enviar y comenzamos a andar.

Aproveché para quitarle la capota al auto y Sakura agradeció haber tenido una coleta puesta.

-Es que si no el pelo se me pone como un espantapájaros por la brisa. –Explicó con una sonrisa.

Le presté la cámara a Tomoyo, que sabía mucho de fotografía –y aún más de video y edición-, para que tomara algunas fotos. Le prometí que cuando regresáramos se las pasaría, y revelaría las mejores.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar entre mis piernas, pero no me atreví a tomarlo porque estaba conduciendo. Probablemente era Eriol que había muerto de un paro cardíaco al ver aquello.

Un rato después estábamos bajando nuestras cosas de ambos autos, y metiéndolas en la casa de Kero.

Aproveché para revisar mi celular y vi que, efectivamente, todos los mensajes eran de Eriol. La mayoría era el sonidito _PING _que se envía cuando la otra persona no te contesta y a ti te urge que lo haga. Otros eran insultos a Miltos y hacia el mundo, quejas y reproches.

Lo llamé y él no demoró en contestar.

-¿Por qué no me habías respondido antes, Shaoran? ¡Te exploté el teléfono de tantos PING!

-Estaba conduciendo, Eriol, y llevaba pasajeros. Es ilegal hablar por teléfono mientras conduces, y mucho más leer y responder mensajes.

-¡Pues yo estoy conduciendo y te respondí inmediatamente!

Aquello sonaba a una conversación entre una pareja de novios, ella reclamándole porque él no le respondía las llamadas; él excusándose; ella diciendo que si fuera al revés, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

-No deberías hablar por teléfono mientras conduces, Eriol. –Dije. Sabía que aquello conseguiría molestarlo aún más.

-Vete a la mierda, Shaoran. –Espetó bruscamente.

-Está bien, si eso quieres, pues entonces…

-¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! –Exclamó-. Shaoran, tienes que ayudarme, por favor. –Su voz era una súplica.

-¿Cómo voy a ayudarte? –Me cercioré de que no hubiera nadie cerca-. No pienso estar todo el día detrás de Tomoyo vigilándola o algo parecido.

-No lo sé, Shaoran, háblale de mí, intenta convencerla de que me perdone. Y si eso te parece muy difícil, entonces convéncela de que no esté con Miltos, de que no hagan nada, por favor.

-Esa es una actitud muy egoísta de tu parte, Eriol. –Otro comentario que conseguiría irritarlo.

Él suspiró pesadamente-. Escucha, Shaoran, tú sabes muy bien cómo son las cosas cuando estás enamorado de alguien. ¿O es que a ti te gustaría que Sakura estuviera toqueteándose y besuqueándose con Miltos o peor, con Hiro? ¡Y en Ghenshi, por todos los santos! ¡El lago de los pecados!

Si el comentario anterior no hubiera conseguido incomodarme, juro que me habría reído ante eso último. Pero el haberme imaginado a Sakura con Hiro, de la misma manera que estaban Tomoyo y Miltos en el auto –o peor- había sido suficiente para entender a mi mejor amigo.

-Está bien, Eriol, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, pero no te prometo nada. Todo va a depender de Tomoyo.

-_Thank you, man. I love you._

Cortó la comunicación antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

Sabía que aquello no sería nada fácil, porque Tomoyo era una de las personas más inteligentes y perceptivas que yo conocía, así que rápidamente se daría cuenta de mis intenciones.

Entonces el bombillo sobre mi cabeza se encendió.

Era cierto que Tomoyo era muy inteligente, pero yo también lo era.

_**(Sakura)**_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it…  
__the taste of her cherry chapstick.__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it…  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.__  
__It felt so wrong, it felt so right,  
don't mean I'm in love tonight.__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it…  
I liked it!_

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión desconcertada de Meiling en el momento en que Amanda Watson abrazó a Kero muy cariñosamente y le dio un beso largo en la comisura de los labios.

Cuando la chica se dirigió a Miltos para saludarlo, pude notar que Kero también sonreía, pero porque estaba feliz de ver a Amanda.

Tomoyo también se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Meiling. Ella no tenía idea de que Kero no era gay, y mucho menos de que él y Amanda tenían una amistad muy íntima, mucho más que la suya con mi mejor amigo.

Cuando Amanda se me acercó para saludarme yo le di un beso en la mejilla y aproveché para susurrarle en el oído un _no preguntes por Eriol_, el cual ella comprendió perfectamente y sin hacer ningún tipo de preguntas, al menos en ese momento.

-Y ella es la primera de Shaoran, Meiling. –Comentó Tomoyo-. Meiling, ella es Amanda, una amiga nuestra.

-¿Eres americana? –Preguntó Meiling con interés.

Amanda asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser china, si eres prima de Shaoran, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas.

Luego de un rato, Amanda me llevó aparte para preguntarme qué había sucedido con Eriol. Yo le expliqué todo a grosso modo. Ella se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿Y crees que Tomoyo llegue a perdonarlo algún día?

-No lo sé. Honestamente, tengo esperanzas, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, pero con esto que hizo Eriol, no sé si se lo merezca.

Ella asintió-. Eso mismo pensé yo. Pero estoy segura que esos dos se van a volver a juntar. Quizás luego de mucho tiempo, pero sé que sucederá.

Ojalá que sí.

Como estaba haciendo mucho calor, decidimos salir a nadar. Amanda y Shaoran fueron los primeros en entrar al agua, o debería decir saltar, porque los dos habían pegado la carrera y brincado en el lago para una competencia hasta el muelle.

Kero había dicho que Amanda era prácticamente la única persona que nadaba más rápido que él y Meiling había comentado que no creía que nadie nadara más rápido que su primo Xiao Lang.

Aquello, tratándose de dos personas competitivas como Amanda y Shaoran, había generado polémica, por lo que ella lo retó para una competencia, reto el cual él aceptó muy gustoso y seguro de sí mismo, por supuesto.

Tomoyo, Kero y nos metimos luego de que ellos arrancaran a nadar. Mi prima interrumpió el comentario de Kero de sobre cómo me había desnudado la vez pasada con un:

-Sakura, dime si eso no es la sensualidad hecha persona.

Señaló a Miltos con la mirada y yo juré que aquello era lo más cierto que mi prima había dicho en toda su vida. Jamás había estado más de acuerdo con ella en ninguna cosa.

Miltos acababa de quitarse la camiseta sin apuro alguno, dejando a la vista un torso largo y excelentemente formado. Tenía un bronceado demasiado espectacular para ser cierto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz del sol, y su sonrisa sexy…

-No, no. –Interrumpió Kero, el rumbo inadecuado de mis pensamientos-. _Eso_ es la sensualidad hecha persona.

La quijada de mi mejor amigo tocó el agua en el momento en que Meiling se quitó su vestido, para dejar ver un cuerpazo digno de una top model, cubierto apenas por un bikini rojo que le sumaba muchos puntos. Su pelo negro caía suavemente, y su risa acompasaba sus pasos mientras ella y Miltos se dirigían al agua.

-Dios mío, no sé cómo voy a hacer para contenerme luego de esto. –Tragó grueso. Se veía preocupado y deslumbrado al mismo tiempo.

Tomoyo se rió.

-Creo que aquí las que salimos ganando somos Sakura y yo, cariñín. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yo parpadeé-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Por Miltos y Shaoran, tontita! –Exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Los dos son unos sexy. Lástima que te empeñaste en que Meiling creyera que eres gay.

Era cierto. Miltos era guapo, sí, pero Shaoran me gustaba muchísimo más, en todos los aspectos. No tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle al primo de Kero.

-Parece que Amanda y Shaoran vienen de regreso. –Comentó Meiling cuando ella y Miltos se hubieron acercado a nosotros.

Nos giramos para comprobar que, efectivamente, Shaoran y Amanda venían de regreso, aunque no parecían estar compitiendo, sino conversando animadamente.

-¿Y de qué estaban hablando? –Preguntó Miltos con una sonrisa amable.

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Kero me estaba comentándonos lo bien que te queda ese bikini, Meiling.

Ella miró a mi mejor amigo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Te parece?

Él asintió nerviosamente-. Claro que sí, ya sabes que siempre te digo que a ti todo te queda bien.

Meiling amplió su sonrisa y rodeó el cuello de mi mejor amigo con sus brazos, para luego darle un largo beso en la mejilla. Él correspondió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Tú eres un amor, Kerberos.

A Tomoyo y a mí no dejaba de sorprendernos el hecho de que a Kero no le molestara en absoluto que Meiling lo llamara Kerberos.

Cuando Amanda y Shaoran nos alcanzaron, los cuatro presentes preguntamos al unísono:

-¿Quién ganó?

Todos nos reímos. Amanda miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-Llegamos exactamente al mismo tiempo.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.__  
__You're my experimental game, just human nature.__  
__It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.__  
__My head gets so confused, hard to obey…_

-Puedo apostar lo que sea a que no te atreves, Sakura Kinomoto.

El comentario de Kero consiguió que Sakura lo mirara desafiante.

-¿Estás retándome,_ Kerberos_?

Su expresión no cambió-. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero sé que no te atreverías.

-Ya lo hice una vez, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo una segunda?

Kero esbozó una sonrisa malévola, la cual no se esforzó en disimular. Apretó los labios y luego abrió la boca para decir:

-Porque ahora tendrías que besar a las dos.

Luego de cenar las hamburguesas preparadas por Kero y Amanda, a medianoche, habíamos decidido jugar algún juego de esos que aparecen ya muy entrada la noche.

Decidimos jugar _Cultura Chupística_ un juego muy divertido y con un nombre muy gracioso. Consistía en que una persona dijera _cultura chupística _sobre algo: modelos de autos deportivos, marcas de zapatos, notas musicales, próceres de la indepencia, los nombres de los exnovios de alguien, etc; y entonces tenía que decir alguna cosa sobre ese tema, y la siguiente persona tenía que decir otra, y así sucesivamente. La ronda se acababa cuando alguien no supiera contestar, o cuando demorara mucho en pensar, repitiera algo que ya hubieran dicho, o dijera algo erróneo. Entonces tenía que beber de su trago o de la botella.

El juego había comenzado con un _cultura chupística_ _de marcas de pintura_, por parte de Kero.

-Glidden. –Había sido su respuesta.

-Comex. –Continuó Sakura.

-Sherwin Williams. –Siguió Tomoyo.

Miltos no supo qué contestar, así que simplemente se rió y bebió de su vodka.

Luego vino el turno de Sakura.

-Cultura chupístca de canciones de Lady GaGa. _Alejandro_.

Tomoyo sonrió-: _Poker Face_.

Miltos tardó unos segundos antes de responder con una sonrisa:

-Paparazzi.

-_Just dance_. –Dijo Meiling.

Fue mi turno y los maldije a todos mentalmente, ya que habían dicho las más conocidas y yo la verdad no era conocedor de la loca esa.

-Ehh, ¿_California Girls_?

-¡Esa es de Katy Perry! –Exclamó Tomoyo muerta de risa.

Yo fruncí el ceño sin borrar mi sonrisa mientras todos se reían de mí y le di un largo sorbo a mi bebida.

El juego continuó durante más de una hora, con diversas rondas. Marcas de papas fritas, donde dijimos cerca de seis; películas de Sandra Bullock, perdí yo luego de que la ronda regresara a mí nuevamente; calles de Tomoeda, perdió Meiling; profesores del instituto, en la cual Miltos había perdido, y Meiling agradeció de que ella no tuviera que tomar; marcas de Vodka; lugares de Grecia, donde perdió Amanda; etc.

Póquer había sido la segunda opción, luego de que no consiguiéramos el tablero de Twister. El juego consistía en una partida de póquer como cualquier otra, pero cada vez que alguien perdiera, debía beber. Amanda abandonó el juego en la segunda ronda porque su padre la había ido a buscar. Miltos tuvo la idea de hacerlo más divertido luego de muchos tragos.

-¿Por qué no jugamos _Strip-Póquer_?

Como ya todos teníamos algo de alcohol en nuestro organismo, y nos encontrábamos bastante desinhibidos, accedimos a jugar. En vez de perder dinero o tomar, el perdedor debía quitarse una prenda de ropa. Detuvimos el juego cuando todos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior, ya que ninguna de las chicas quería seguir realmente hasta quedar desnudas.

Entonces Miltos propuso jugar _Verdad o Reto_, diciendo que el primer reto para todos sería quedarnos así como estábamos: en nuestros paños menores, sin vestirnos. Nadie objetó así que comenzamos. Las tres chicas: Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling, estaban sentadas frente a nosotros: Miltos, Kero y yo en el medio de ambos.

Pero después de algunas confesiones divertidas y retos graciosos, la cosa se había puesto algo… _picante_.

Había sido el turno de Kero y él había preguntado a Sakura _verdad o reto_, a lo que ella había respondido _reto_. Entonces él se le había acercado y le había susurrado algo al oído, para que ninguno escuchara. Ella sonrió y lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿No te ocurre alguna otra cosa?

Él negó con la cabeza-. No, es eso o te tienes que meter desnuda al lago y nadar hasta el muelle tú solita.

-¡Pero siempre hay una segunda opción! –Exclamó ella, divertida.

Kero se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo nunca doy una segunda opción, cariñín.

Sakura rodó los ojos y miró a Tomoyo, para luego posar sus ojos sobre Meiling. Como no dijo ni hizo nada, Kero abrió la boca en una obvia provocación.

-Puedo apostar lo que sea a que no te atreves, Sakura Kinomoto.

Entonces ella lo miró desafiante.

-¿Estás retándome,_ Kerberos_?

Su expresión no cambió-. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, por eso el juego se llama _verdad o reto_. Pero como has tardado tanto, sé que no te atreverías.

-Ya lo hice una vez y aquí en Ghenshi, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo una segunda?

Kero esbozó una sonrisa malévola, la cual no se esforzó en disimular. Apretó los labios y luego abrió la boca para decir:

-Porque ahora tendrías que besar a las dos.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida, como si hubiera captado lo que Kero le había dicho a Sakura.

-Pero ellas tienen que estar de acuerdo, corazoncito. –Sakura sonrió complacida.

Kero no tuvo reparo alguno en preguntarles a Tomoyo y a Meiling, abiertamente, si les molestaba besar a Sakura. Así que ese era el reto.

Tomoyo dijo que ella lo haría si Meiling lo hacía, probablemente pensando que mi prima era muy recatada y jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso. Pero ella no conocía a mi prima. Ella era como Sakura en ese sentido, le encantaban los retos, sobre todo demostrarle a los demás que sí se atrevía.

Mi prima se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Tomoyo y Sakura se miraran, como si estuvieran acorraladas en un callejón. Kero sonrió. Miltos se aclaró la garganta y yo simplemente me limité a respirar.

Pasaron unos segundos y como nadie dijo ni hizo nada, Meiling tomó la iniciativa y entonces sucedió.

Meiling tomó el mentón de Sakura con su mano, haciendo que ésta la mirara, y con un movimiento delicado posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sakura no tardó en responder al beso. Tomoyo miraba la escena como preparándose psicológicamente para lo que venía, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Miltos tenía la expresión de alguien que acaba de ver algo muy _increíble_. Kero borró su sonrisa para abrir la boca por la sorpresa. En pocos segundos la baba comenzaría a salir.

Yo simplemente me limité a respirar. Aquello era _muy_ excitante, pero al mismo tiempo extraño, porque una de las chicas era _mi prima_. Por eso agradecí cuando Meiling mordió el labio de Sakura y se separaron. Entonces mi novia giró el rostro y sus labios se encontraron con los de Tomoyo. Y así pude disfrutar plenamente de ese beso.

Tomoyo tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a dejar de reír cuando Sakura acarició su labio inferior con su lengua. Yo tragué grueso y me pasé una mano por el pelo cuando profundizaron el beso. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se disparó y tuve que sentarme en una posición donde no se notara… _aquello_.

No me di cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía alrededor de mí, porque mis ojos sólo podían mirarlas a ellas. Sólo podía concentrarme en el erótico beso entre Sakura y Tomoyo, sus labios tocándose y sus lenguas jugueteando, en que apenas estaban usando prendas de sexy lencería, y en todo el morbo que me producía.

_Qué Eriol me perdonara. _

Cuando se separaron nadie se movió. Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada. Meiling tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios y Tomoyo aprovechó parar beberse el contenido de su vaso.

-¿Qué decías, Kerberos? –Preguntó Sakura con expresión triunfante.

Kero parpadeó un par de veces y cerró la boca, como intentando disimular que había estado embobando contemplándola besarse con Meiling y Tomoyo.

-Eh, pues… me tengo que quitar el sombrero, cariñín, eres toda una _badass_.

Sakura esbozó su sonrisa de satisfacción y se puso de pie, para colocarse su vestido de verano. Meiling, Kero y yo permanecimos en nuestro lugar. Tomoyo también comenzó a vestirse. Miltos se colocó sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, para buscar algo de tomar para todos.

-Kerberos, ¿me acompañas arriba? –Preguntó Meiling mientras se ponía de pie.

Tenía puesto un conjunto de encaje rojo para infartar a cualquiera. Yo rodé los ojos. Era algo incómodo ver a mi prima usando ropa interior sexy. Kero asintió embobadísimo y ambos subieron por las escaleras, sin vestirse.

-Te diría que seguramente van a tener sexo, pero no lo creo, ya que tu prima piensa que Kero es gay. –Dijo Sakura aguantándose la risa.

Yo había permanecido en mi lugar en el sofá, todavía demasiado inmerso en mis fantasías y pensamientos eróticos como para moverme de mi lugar. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la sonrisa sexy de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran? –Preguntó de manera juguetona-. ¿Estás en shock porque besé a dos mujeres?

Tomé su mano y de un tirón hice que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Corrección: besaste a una mujer, porque Meiling fue la que te besó a ti. –Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír.

Sakura rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y soltó una risita pícara.

-Bueno, tú me entendiste. –Miró mis labios y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los míos-. ¿Tú también pensaste que no lo iba a hacer?

-Pues, no te puedo negar que sorprendiste. –Aparté un mechón de pelo de su rostro y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja-. Eres toda una chica mala.

Ella sonrió y me mordió el labio inferior. Yo aproveché para acariciar sus muslos y apretar su trasero. El beso me había encendido lo suficiente como para querer iniciar mi propia escena erótica allí mismo.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el vestido y continuamos con menos ropa? –Susurré en su oído izquierdo.

Sakura se rió y me mordió el cuello.

-Creo que estás un poco ebrio, Shaoran. –Trazó un camino de besos hasta mi boca-. Te recuerdo que seguimos en el salón, y que en cualquier momento regresan…

-Creo que debimos quedarnos en la cocina, Tomy.

La voz de Miltos hizo que Sakura y yo nos giráramos. Él y Tomoyo habían regresado de la cocina trayendo vasos con algún contenido rosáceo y de olor frutal. Ella sonrió.

-¿Quieren que los dejemos solos? –Preguntó divertida.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y tomó dos de los vasos y me ofreció uno. Yo me lo bebí de fondo blanco, sin importarme qué clase de licor hubiera en él. Me puse de pie y cargué a Sakura cual marido y mujer en su noche de bodas.

-Buenas noches, pórtense mal. –Les dije a Tomoyo y a Miltos y salí del salón, en dirección al segundo piso.

-¿Qué le habrán echado a esto? –Preguntó Sakura mientras bebía de su vaso.

Yo me encogí de hombros y subí las escaleras apresuradamente.

-¿Estás apurado, Shaoran? –Su tono juguetón había regresado-. Porque a mí se me ocurren muchas cosas que podemos hacer.

La primera habitación del pasillo era donde había dormido yo la última vez: la de _George_ el venado. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y dejé a Sakura sobre la cama, para colocarme sobre ella.

-Quítate el vestido.

Ella se rió y colocó el vaso rojo sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?

-¿Prefieres que te lo quite yo? –Pregunté exasperado-. Si quieres jugar no tengo problema, pero prefiero que lo hagamos sin ropa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se incorporó para quitarse el vestido, sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma tan sexy que me gustaba tanto. Tenía puesto el sostén morado que tanto me gustaba.

-No tienes idea de cuán sexy te ves con eso puesto.

-Tú te ves sexy como sea. –Tomó mis labios en un beso voraz y mi mente dejó de procesar y emitir pensamientos coherentes, al sentir su piel tocar la mía-. ¿Tienes sed?

Yo negué con la cabeza y busqué su boca nuevamente. Ella me apartó suavemente y extendió su mano para tomar el vaso rojo. Lo siguiente que hizo me dejó sin aliento. Alzó el vaso a la altura se su rostro y dejó caer el contenido del vaso sobre todo su torso.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó sensualmente.

Yo no lo pensé dos veces antes de comenzar a lamer y mordisquear la piel de su cuello.

-Estás muy traviesa hoy, preciosa. –Dije mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho.

Ella se rió-. Es el efecto Ghenshi.

-¡Amo Ghenshi! –Exclamé para luego descender por su vientre y continuar lamiendo y besándolo todo-. Deberíamos venir más seguido.

Sakura volvió a reír y yo la callé con un beso profundo.

___I kissed a girl and I liked it…  
__the taste of her cherry chapstick.__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it…  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.__  
__It felt so wrong, it felt so right,  
don't mean I'm in love tonight.__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it…  
I liked it!_

_-.-_

Kerberos se miró en el espejo del baño y respiró profundo por enésima vez. Cerró el grifo del agua luego de mojarse el rostro y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Suspiró.

-Necesitas pensar en que Meiling sólo es tu amiga y en que eres gay, y ya. –Se dijo a sí mismo con determinación-. Mentalízate en ello, eres gay y _no_ te gusta Meiling. Ella está muy lejos de atraerte físicamente y de ocasionar efectos en tu cuerpo.

Asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con lo que había dicho y volvió a respirar profundo. Cuando tuvo el picaporte de la puerta entre su mano, suspiró y pidió al Cielo que Meiling ya se hubiera vestido. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró acostada boca arriba en la cama, con el pelo revuelto y todavía utilizando únicamente aquel conjunto de encaje rojo que él mismo le había ayudado a elegir, se olvidó completamente de todo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo en el baño.

Ella giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Kero. Sonrió y extendió su mano, invitándolo a acostarse con ella. Kero tragó grueso y se acostó boca arriba, su cabeza apoyada en una de las grandes almohadas. Meiling recostó su cabeza del pecho de su amigo y lo rodeó con una pierna. El corazón de Kero comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

-Creo que bebí demasiado. –Dijo-. Por eso te pedí que subiéramos, para no pasar papelones abajo.

Kero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su acompañante. Ella alzó el rostro ligeramente para mirarlo. Acarició su abdomen y su pecho suavemente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco personal, Kerberos? –Preguntó con voz suave.

Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decirle que no teniéndole así, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?

Sintió la necesidad de tomarla por la cintura y plantarle un beso apasionado, para luego decirle que no era gay y que nunca se había sentido tan poderosamente atraído hacia una mujer, ni siquiera hacia Nakuru, y eso era decir demasiado.

En cambio, hizo como si estuviera recordando y volvió a mirarla:

-Hace poco, muy poco. –Lo cual era cierto, si tomabas en cuenta el hecho de que en realidad hacía muy poco había comenzado a pretender que lo era.

Ella bajó la mirada y volvió a apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Kero. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y Kero la atrajo aún más a él.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante aquello. Por supuesto que estaba disfrutando de tenerla tan cerca de él, con tan poca ropa, portándose tan cariñosa y dulce. Pero, ¿serían las cosas iguales de Meiling saber la verdad? Francamente lo dudaba, comenzando porque no creía que ella se paseara en ropa interior estando así, frente a él.

Meiling por su parte, también se sentía un poco mal. Había descubierto que sentía una atracción muy diferente a la amistad hacia su amigo Kerberos. Y eso estaba muy mal, porque él era gay, y jamás se fijaría en ella. Y se lo había dicho ya muchas veces, que aquello no tenía futuro alguno, que dejara de pensar en él de otra manera que no fuera la amistad. Pero algunas veces cuando lo tenía tan cerca, tan cerca como ahora, que podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de ella, sentía unas ganas tremendas de darle un beso, aunque fuera solo uno, y nada más.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se arrepentía de haber subido con él. Porque en verdad había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y ella no era de aguantar mucho alcohol, de hecho le pegaba muy rápido. Y aquello estaba ayudándola enormemente a cometer una imprudencia.

Volvió a mirarlo-. ¿Alguna vez estuviste con una chica? –Se sintió idiota por haber hecho esa pregunta. Aquello era bastante personal y la palabra _estado_ era bastante subjetiva.

Kero no supo si decirle la verdad o no. No podía ser tan descarado y decir que jamás había estado con una mujer, así que optó por decir la verdad.

-S-sí. –Respondió nerviosamente.

Meiling dejó de mirarlo y se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre la cama. Kero se incorporó también, un poco desconcertado ante su reacción.

-¿Te pasa algo, Mei? –Preguntó mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara, para poder ver sus ojos.

Ella lo miró y sintió que el aire le faltaba. Estaban demasiado cerca. Él tenía una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su rostro. Meiling no supo exactamente qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacer lo que hizo –el alcohol, la cercanía, la intimidad del momento o ella misma-, porque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya los labios de él habían comenzado a corresponderle a aquel beso tan íntimo que nadie se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir.

**

* * *

**

**Es probable que muchos de ustedes se pregunten dónde he estado metida todo este tiempo (un mes y una semana, aproximadamente), ya que generalmente tenían actualizaciones semanales o cada dos semanas. Les cuento que este último mes ha sido una vorágine de cambios y acontecimientos en mi vida.**

**Mi mejor amigo se está montando en un avión en este momento porque a vivir a Chicago, lo cual supone una gran felicidad porque se ganó una beca en una prestigiosa universidad, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza porque lo voy a extrañar _demasiado_. Mi iPhone se cayó en una "piscina" el veinticuatro de diciembre y revivió al tercer, día como Jesucristo. Mi mejor amiga se fue a Cuba a hacer una terapia por una operación. Mis dos hermanas cumplieron años y familiares de Venezuela vinieron de visita y se hospedaron en mi casa, por supuesto. Y la cereza sobre el helado: empecé la universidad, lo cual es otro cuento muy largo largo.**

**Pero el punto es que he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto nos divierte a todos. Y creo que cada día nos convencemos más de que Ghenshi es el lago del pecado. ¿Qué les pareció ese beso entre Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo? A Shaoran le gustó mucho. ¿Qué tendrán esas aguas que hacen que el que las toque o las vea deje sus inhibiciones a un lado? Quién sabe. Bueno, **_**yo**_** sé ;) **

**¿Y qué me dicen del beso entre Meiling y Kero? Ese sí que no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? ¿Qué cosas habrán hecho Tomoyo y Miltos? Todas las respuestas a sus preguntas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Aprovechen el fin de semana para portarse muy mal. Por cierto, ¿ustedes hicieron viaje de graduación? Si es así, ¿adónde fueron? ¡Un beso grande para todos y gracias por leerme!**

_**Canción: I Kissed a Girl**_

_**Cantante: Katy Perry**_

_**Álbum: One of the Boys**_


	17. Te Vi Venir

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

"_Siempre hay alguien que besa y otro que se limita a permitir el beso." –George Bernard Shaw._

_**Capítulo XVII:**_

"_**Te vi venir"**_

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor…  
Qué rápido se me ha clavado,  
qué dentro todo este dolor.  
Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor.  
No tengo miedo de apostar,  
perderte sí me da pavor._

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía.  
No me queda más quehacer  
que hacerte una poesía._

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
Te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras.  
Y luego te besé  
y me arriesgué con la verdad,  
Te acaricié  
y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición  
para que te quedaras._

Meiling rodeó el cuello de Kero con sus brazos para estar más cómoda. Él la alzó ligeramente para sentarla en su regazo. No había pasado mucho desde que ella había iniciado aquel beso tan suave y místico, el cual se había convertido en uno apasionado y voraz.

Ella le acarició y despeinó el pelo, mientras profundizaba el beso aún más. Kero rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, y acarició una de sus piernas con el otro.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar en la situación, pero tampoco había mucho que analizar. Le había confundido que ella se incorporara y dejara de mirarlo cuando él le dijo que sí había estado con una mujer; pero lo había confundido aún más cuando lo miró de aquella manera tan… _diferente_. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntarle una segunda vez qué era lo que le pasaba, porque entonces ella colocó sus labios sobre los de él, e inició un beso el cual estaba lejos de ser uno de amigos.

Al principio no había sabido qué hacer. Es decir, ¿no era su deber apartarla diciéndole que aquello no era propio de una pareja de amigos, muchísimo menos sabiendo cuál era su condición sexual? Porque él sabía que no era homosexual, estaba lejísimos de serlo, prueba de ello era la reacción de su cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca, ni hablar de aquel momento: ambos con poquísima ropa, besándose apasionadamente, piel con piel, solos en una habitación. La intimidad y erotismo del momento simplemente eran demasiados para intentar contenerse, así que había decidido corresponderle.

Necesitaba recuperar un poco de aire, así que se separó de ella ligeramente, sin imaginarse que Meiling lo tomaría de la manera equivocada. Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y de pronto el rostro de ella se compaginó en un gesto decía muchas cosas, pero significaba una sola: arrepentimiento, porque acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Entonces se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y se bajó del regazo de Kero, para quedar de rodillas sobre la cama.

-¡Oh, por Dios, no puede ser! –Exclamó, claramente preocupada, el rostro encendido por la vergüenza-. ¡Acabo de besarte, Kerberos, lo siento tanto!

Él comprendió que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No podía tener los dos mundos, tenía que elegir…

-Espera, Meiling, yo…

-No, por favor, no digas nada. –Se acercó y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él. Lo miró durante unos segundos y cerró los ojos-. Ay, Kerberos, qué vergüenza, no debí hacerlo, pero no pude controlarme.

Kero abrió la boca para explicarle algunas cosas, pero Meiling volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró con horror. Su rostro se había tornado del mismo color que su ropa interior: rojo pasión.

-Lo siento, ¡lo siento! Tomé demasiado y ahora estoy haciendo estupideces. –Volvió a disculparse, claramente arrepentida-. ¡Tuvo que haber sido tan incómodo para ti!

-Déjame que te… escucha, yo no…

Pero Meiling volvió a interrumpirlo. Esta vez se separó de él y se llevó las manos al rostro nuevamente, poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que mejor me voy, ya te he incomodado lo suficiente por hoy…

Caminó hacia la puerta y al cerrar su mano en el pomo, volvió a mirarlo. Kero sintió que el corazón se le encogía al ver que Meiling tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y una mirada de tristeza que jamás había visto en ella. Entonces abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación y la cerró tras de sí.

Él se quedó completamente a cuadros. Sentado sobre la cama con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y un nudo en la garganta ahogándole la respiración. Se dio cuenta de que toda la excitación y la pasión que había sentido segundos antes no se habían disipado ni un poco. Y entonces comprendió que lo que sentía por Meiling trascendía de lo físico.

Ya no era una únicamente una poderosa atracción carnal, no; ahora iba también acompañada de unos sentimientos que se habían ido desarrollando poco a poco, con cada conversación, cada gesto, cada mirada.

Recordó entonces una conversación que había tenido con ella, sobre las cosas que más le decepcionaban a ambos de la gente. Él había dicho que la traición, y ella, que la mentira y el engaño. Y se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

Porque no podía tenerla sin decirle la verdad, y aquello supondría admitir que le había mentido y la había engañado, para poder aprovechar los beneficios que su supuesta sexualidad implicaban. Y ahí sí la perdería definitivamente. Tenía que elegir entre las dos opciones, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Y sólo una le garantizaba que Meiling seguiría a su lado. La más complicada. La que era aún más difícil que admitir que había mentido: la de tenerla, pero sólo como una amiga.

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
Te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras.  
Y luego te besé  
y me arriesgué con la verdad,  
Te acaricié  
y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición  
para que te quedaras._

Meiling cerró los ojos al salir de la habitación y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Oficialmente, odiaba tomar. Odiaba el efecto que el alcohol tenía sobre las personas. Cuando no las ponía agresivas, las ponía hipersensibles y melancólicas; conseguía que la gente contara sus secretos y desembuchara la verdad; a algunas personas las desinhibía y hacía que se atrevieran a hacer cosas osadas; a otros los dejaba totalmente fuera de combate.

Ella había sido víctima también. Se había atrevido a besar a su amigo, Kerberos, ¡su amigo homosexual, por todos los santos! Y ahora le entraban unas ganas de llorar tremendas. Pero no podía hacerlo en el pasillo, y mucho menos sola, no, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

No sabía en qué habitación estaba su primo, pero decidió ir a la primera del pasillo, que estaba al lado de la de Kerberos…

_**(Sakura)**_

Los labios de Shaoran continuaron torturando uno de mis pechos, y yo simplemente cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

-Sabes a vodka con frutas. –Susurró contra mi piel.

Yo sonreí.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que me tensara en mi lugar, acostada sobre la cama, pero Shaoran ni siquiera se inmutó. La persona detrás de la puerta insistió.

-Shaoran… tocan a la puerta.

Él gruñó algo que no logré entender y comenzó a descender por mi vientre, llenado de besos toda la piel que encontraba a su paso.

Esta vez los golpes fueron más fuertes y más seguidos.

-Deberíamos abrir.

-No, seguro son Miltos y Tomoyo molestando. –Dijo mientras separaba mis piernas y llevaba una de sus manos al borde de mi ropa interior.

-¡Soy, yo, Xiao Lang, ábreme por favor! –Era la voz de Meiling. Se oía claramente consternada.

Esa fue mi señal. Cerré las piernas rápidamente y me incorporé. Shaoran frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Tomé una de las almohadas para cubrirme el torso desnudo.

Abrí la puerta y me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme con el rostro compungido de Meiling. Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, los cuales abrió sorprendida al ver que había sido yo quien le abría la puerta, y no su primo.

-¡Ay, lo siento tanto, no sabía que estabas aquí! –Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero yo la tomé de la muñeca.

-¿Estás bien, Meiling? ¿Por qué estás…?

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, como para que no dijera nada más.

-No quiero que Xiao Lang me vea llorar. –Sollozó.

-Entonces cuéntame a mí, ven, vamos al cuarto de al lado…

-¡No, ahí está Kerberos y no quiero verlo!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y comencé a atar cabos sueltos. Meiling y Kero se habían ido juntos a una de las habitaciones, ambos con poca ropa. ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando? ¿Y si Kero había intentado propasarse con Meiling? ¡Oh, por Dios!

-¿Te hizo algo? –Pregunté preocupada-. ¡Porque si es así te juro que…!

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¡No, no, no!

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Shaoran dentro de la habitación-. Meiling, Sakura y yo no podemos…

-Creo que hoy voy a dormir con Meiling, Shaoran. –Lo interrumpí. No podía dejarla en ese estado de alteración y nerviosismo, y muchísimo menos si tenía algo que ver con mi mejor amigo. Iba a ponerlo en su lugar si había intentado abusar de la confianza de Meiling.

-¿Me puedes pasar mi bolso? Está ahí dentro. –Dijo Meiling. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Shaoran acentuó el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para quejarse. Volví a la habitación, recogí mi vestido del piso y tomé el bolso rojo de Meiling.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó en voz muy baja, para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo-. ¿No quieres que sigamos con…?

-Mejor mañana, ¿sí? Meiling quiere que hablemos de algo de mujeres, y realmente no puede esperar.

Pude ver como su rostro adquiría una expresión molesta y se tornaba rojo.

-¡Ahora se ha antojado de hablar! –Exclamó para que ella lo escuchara-. Sakura, tú y yo estábamos en algo y no puedes dejar las cosas así, ¡y menos porque la princesa se ha antojado de cotillear a esta hora!

-Cállate y no seas grosero. –Espeté.

Él me tomó de la muñeca haciendo que la almohada amenazara con caerse.

-No puedes simplemente irte así sin más, estábamos…

-Shaoran –lo interrumpí, para mí tampoco era fácil dejar lo que estábamos haciendo, pero el código de la mujer también era importante-, no es mi obligación acostarme contigo, te lo recuerdo. Ya te dije que lo dejamos para mañana, ¿sí?

Le di un efímero beso en los labios y me marché con Meiling. Shaoran lo entendería y se le pasaría la rabia por la mañana. Y si no, a mí se me ocurrían algunos métodos para contentarlo.

Últimamente pensaba como una chica traviesa.

Me encogí de hombros. Era culpa de Shaoran.

Meiling y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, la misma donde Eriol y Tomoyo habían dormido juntos la última vez. La cual, por cierto, estaba conectada con la de Kero. Cerré la puerta y agradecí mentalmente al ver mi bolso sobre la cama. Busqué mi pijama y Meiling pareció estar haciendo lo mismo. Nos cambiamos en silencio.

Agradecí nuevamente que ella se hubiera calmado un poco, al menos ya no lloraba; pero aún tenía aquella expresión de tristeza e inquietud.

Ambas nos sentamos sobre la cama, una frente a la otra. Y justo en el momento en que abrí la boca para preguntarle qué había sucedido, Meiling rompió a llorar sobre una de las almohadas.

-¿Por qué lloras, Meiling? –Pregunté mientras me inclinaba sobre ella y acariciaba sus hombros-. ¿Es por Kero, verdad? ¿Te hizo algo, te besó a la fuerza? ¡Ahora mismo ese imbécil me va a escuchar!

Me incorporé para ponerme de pie y salir de la habitación, pero Meiling me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

-¡No, Sakura, es al revés! –Exclamó con los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas-. ¡Fui yo quien lo besó a él!

A mí casi se me salen los ojos ante aquella confesión. Por supuesto que no pude evitar ser cliché y exclamar un muy sorprendido:

-¡¿Qué?

El labio inferior de Meiling tembló al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y volvía a sollozar.

-¿Lo besaste? Pero, ¿por qué lloras? –Aquello no acababa de encajar-. ¿Te rechazó? ¿Es por eso que lloras?

Ella dijo algo que no logré entender y me abrazó. Yo le correspondí, demasiado desconcertada como para hacer alguna otra cosa. Entonces la puerta se abrió y yo giré el rostro, deseando que no fuese Kero quien irrumpía en la habitación. Solté un suspiro al ver quien era.

-¡Meiling! –Exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida para luego mirarme-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Cierra la puerta, Tomy. –Dije-. Y ponle el seguro.

Mi prima asintió e hizo lo que le pedí. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella, junto a nosotras.

-Meiling besó a Kero. –Solté sin pensarlo. Tomoyo peló los ojos de igual manera que yo había hecho segundos atrás.

-¿Y estás llorando por eso? –Preguntó mi prima.

Meiling asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Aún seguía sollozando, pero supuse que quería explicarnos lo que había sucedido. Nos contó que estaban conversando acostados en la cama y que ella sintió el deseo de preguntarle si alguna vez había estado con una mujer. Luego una cosa llevó a la otra, y ella acabó sentada sobre su regazo, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Pero entonces Kero interrumpió el beso, probablemente demasiado incómodo ante aquello. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se disculpó un centenar de veces, avergonzada y arrepentida de haber cruzado aquella línea y haber abusado de la confianza de su amigo gay.

Ahora estaba herida por esas mismas razones, y porque Kero en verdad le gustaba, pero lo suyo no podría ser porque él tenía otras preferencias sexuales.

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir. Yo no me sentía bien siguiéndole la corriente, ni mucho menos mintiendo, así que dejé que fuera mi prima quien interviniera.

-Creo que mañana es otro día, y ambos estarán más despejados y sobrios. –Explicó con su tono de voz maternal, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Meiling-. Estoy segura de que Kero sería incapaz de molestarse contigo por algo como eso. Ya verás como todo sale bien, ¿sí? Ahora no te angusties más por ello. Después de todo, fue sólo un beso. –Meiling asintió con la cabeza haciendo pucheros-. ¿Qué les parece si dormimos aquí las tres? –Comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa-. ¡Una noche de chicas!

Nosotras accedimos.

Después de todo, hacía tiempo que no pasaba una noche de solamente chicas. Y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

Aunque algo me decía que Shaoran no era el único que se había quedado con las ganas.

También mi mejor amigo.

_Ahora esperaré algunos días  
para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente.  
No sabes qué terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada.  
Si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre.  
No entendería ya este mundo,  
me alejaría de la gente._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Sentí que el rostro me ardía de una manera poco normal, así que me llevé una mano a la mejilla sin abrir los ojos. De pronto también la mano y el brazo comenzaron a arderme. Un calor y una luz cegadora hicieron que arrugara los ojos. Entonces los abrí para ver qué era eso que tanto me estaba molestando y me encontré con madera roja y agua.

Me incorporé ligeramente y la superficie donde me encontraba tambaleó. Eriol se movió y se acurrucó un poco más con la manta. Giré el rostro y me encontré con que Kero ya se había despertado. Estábamos en una canoa en medio del lago Ghenshi, habíamos pasado la noche allí.

-Buenos días… ¡wow! ¿Qué te pasó? –Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y peló los ojos mientras me miraba divertido-. ¡Pareces un dálmata pero con manchas rojas!

Fruncí el ceño y bajé el rostro para poder mirarme el torso descubierto y los brazos. Me asusté un poco al ver que mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de una urticaria que comenzó a picarme horriblemente en el momento en que la vi.

Mierda.

Eriol abrió los ojos y se llevó una de sus manos a su boca lastimada.

-¿En serio dormimos aquí? –Dijo luego de bostezar.

-No, yo los acabo de traer, idiota. –Dije rascándome-. ¿Ya no les duele? –Pregunté mientras giraba el rostro para mirar a Kero. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Luego de un silencio, rompimos a reír.

Aquella había sido una noche demasiado _diferente_.

Al principio, ninguno de los tres podía creer nuestra buena suerte. Porque, en realidad, no había nada de _buena_ en ella.

Es decir, estábamos en Ghenshi –el Lago del pecado- con tres chicas guapísimas, sin padres, en una casa grande, solo para nosotros; ellas nos gustaban y nosotros les gustábamos a ellas; ¿qué más podíamos pedir? Exacto, nada, no podíamos pedir nada porque la verdad era que no necesitábamos nada más. La que tenía que haber salido como una noche increíble para cada uno de nosotros, terminó siendo un completo fiasco.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Pues porque nuestras chicas habían decidido tener una noche femenina, gracias a Meiling, que se le había echado encima a Kero y le había plantado un fogosísimo beso, para luego arrepentirse por haberlo hecho, alegando que él era gay y que aquello no estaba bien. Sakura había decidido interrumpir nuestra caliente sesión –justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse mejor- para ir a consolar a Meiling, y luego Tomoyo había abandonado a Miltos diciendo que tenía ganas de dormir con su mejor amiga.

Ustedes se preguntarán cómo comenzó todo. Es decir, cómo llegamos al medio del lago; cómo y por qué Eriol había ido a Ghenshi; por qué él y Kero estaban llenos de golpes y yo de una urticaria leve. Y otra de las preguntas: ¿por qué Miltos no estaba con nosotros?

Luego de que las chicas se encerraran en la habitación principal, Kero y yo habíamos pasado un largísimo rato quejándonos sobre nuestra suerte y muriéndonos por la frustración sexual. Miltos también parecía un poco decepcionado ante el hecho de no estar con Tomoyo, pero seguía sonriente y de buen humor. Bajamos para ver algo en la televisión y comer alguna cosa chatarra, y así distraernos un poco. El primo de Kero decidió que iba a subir a ver en qué andaban las chicas, y no volvió a bajar en un buen rato.

Yo les diré por qué, mis amigos: porque Meiling, Sakura y Tomoyo lo habían invitado a pasar la noche con ellas. Aquello supuso un ataque de celos extremo por mi parte, el cual no exterioricé de ninguna forma. Bajó una vez para buscar algo que no recuerdo y nos dijo que las chicas le habían hecho una invitación inocente. Nos aseguró a Kero y a mí que simplemente serviría como comediante y entretenedor, ya que era excelente haciendo imitaciones.

Nosotros dos nos quedamos abajo, bastantes molestos por aquella exclusión. Brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Incluso un puchero por parte de Kero. Y luego sucedió lo inesperado.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y yo lo contesté sin muchas ganas. Era Eriol.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –Pregunté de mala gana. Eran las tres de la mañana.

-Ábreme la puerta, estoy afuera.

Yo parpadeé confundido y miré a Kero con sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a…?

El timbre sonó, dejando mi frase incompleta, y tanto Kero como yo nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos a la entrada de la casa, donde, efectivamente, Eriol nos esperaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa.

-No podía dormir pensando en lo que podía estar sucediendo aquí, y como tú no respondías a mis mensajes y a mis llamadas, pues, decidí venir personalmente. –Hizo una pausa y miró alrededor. Se giró para inspeccionarnos-. Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde están las chicas?

Kero y yo nos miramos, debatiéndonos entre si contarle o no lo que estaba sucediendo. Como era inevitable, fui yo quien se lo dije. Kerberos tuvo que sacar a Eriol al porche trasero a la fuerza cuando le dijimos que las tres estaban en el mismo cuarto con Miltos. Bajamos las escaleritas hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Intentamos distraerlo contándole que Sakura se había ido de la habitación cuando estábamos prácticamente en plena acción, y que Meiling había besado a Kero para luego arrepentirse porque él era gay.

-¡Cómo las van a dejar a ese idiota! –Exclamó indignado y completamente furioso-. ¿Son estúpidos?

Yo suspiré-. No lo somos, y ahora queda…

-¡Pues pareciera que sí! –Vociferó-. ¡Ese tipo es capaz de violarlas a las tres!

-Es mi primo, Eriol, lo conozco y sería incapaz de hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. –Intervino Kero-. Y allí está el problema, las mujeres nunca oponen su voluntad cuando se trata de Miltos.

Yo sentí que la bilis me llenaba la garganta. Eriol abrió los ojos azules y apretó los dientes.

-¡Ahora mismo voy a matar a ese imbécil!

Coloqué mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-No seas idiota, Eriol, eso sólo nos traerá problemas.

A mí no me preocupaba que Sakura intentara algo con Miltos, confiaba muchísimo en ella y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no haría esas cosas. Sin embargo, yo no conocía mucho a Miltos, no conocía su historial. Lo poco que podía decir de él era que su personalidad y físico eran un imán para las mujeres, además de que tenía una fascinación por las piernas de Tomoyo, y que era muy difícil que le quitara las manos de encima.

-¡Ya sé! –Exclamó Kero. Su rostro adquirió una expresión que indiciaba que el bombillo de las ideas se le había encendido sobre la cabeza-. Deberíamos espiarlos en la terraza que conecta esa habitación con la mía.

Kero ni siquiera había terminado de decir la frase cuando Eriol ya iba corriendo escaleras arriba. Lo seguimos. Entramos a la casa y subimos al segundo piso. Una vez en la habitación de Kero, nos dirigimos a la terraza y caminamos hasta la puerta corrediza de la otra habitación. La luz estaba prendida, las cortinas corridas y los cuatro estaban sobre la cama.

Tomoyo, que tenía puesto el mismo vestido de hacía un rato, tenía la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Miltos, y las piernas recogidas; Sakura se había puesto su pijama y estaba acostada con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Tomoyo. Miltos estaba sentado sin camisa en el centro, utilizando únicamente sus shorts color salmón rosáceo, y Meiling estaba de rodillas detrás de él, acariciándole y peinándole el pelo, con su pijama puesto. Las manos de Miltos estaban –como era de esperarse- acariciando las piernas de Tomoyo.

Eriol frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

-_Bloody wanker_. –Dijo arrastrando las palabras y entró a la casa.

Kero soltó una risita-. Qué británico.

Seguimos a Eriol, que ahora comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí. Si ellos quieren hacer una orgía, bien, que la hagan, no me interesa. Yo también puedo.

-En todo caso sería un harén, no una orgía. –Intervino Kero, ganándose una pesadísima mirada por parte de Eriol.

-Lo que sea. –Dijo restándole importancia, claramente furioso, mientras salía de la casa y bajaba las escaleras de madera del porche trasero-. Yo también puedo tener uno, y mucho mejor. Es más, si quiero, puedo llamar a alguien y hacer que venga_ ya_.

Kero rodó los ojos y bufó. Yo me mantuve callado mientras salíamos al porche trasero.

-¿Qué? –Espetó Eriol de forma grosera-. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Nadie va a venir hasta aquí por sexo, Eriol. –Contestó Kerberos de manera tajante.

-Claro que sí. Que tú no tengas a nadie porque todas las mujeres piensan que eres gay, no es mi problema. –Soltó de manera despectiva.

Kerberos lo miró de forma dura. Eriol cada vez estaba más alterado y a la defensiva.

-No seas imbécil, ¿te crees que todas las mujeres se caen a tus pies sólo porque eres inglés?

-No, pero por lo menos no me rechazan porque soy un maricón. –Dijo seriamente.

Kero abrió los ojos, ofendido ante aquello. Apretó la mandíbula y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Claro que no, a ti te dejan porque eres un hijo de puta que no puede tener los pantalones arriba. –Contraatacó.

El rostro de Eriol adquirió una expresión de furia mucho mayor que la anterior. Yo me puse en alerta. En cualquier momento podrían empezar a pelear. Lo único que faltaba, realmente.

-Creo que los dos se deberían callar y dejar de decir estupideces. –Intenté apaciguar los ánimos.

Eriol soltó una risita irónica.

-Te recuerdo que fue tu ex quien prácticamente me pidió que nos acostáramos. –Comentó con arrogancia, ignorando mi comentario-. De hecho, pensaba llamarla a ella, que _siempre_ está disponible. Pero eso tú ya debes saberlo, ¿no?

Sonrió de manera altanera y Kerberos frunció el ceño. Vi que sus ojos se llenaban de furia al oír aquello.

-Cállate, imbécil. Nakuru sólo se acostó contigo para molestar a Sakura y a Tomoyo, y porque eres un idiota que no piensa con la cabeza, sino con otra cosa.

El comentario pareció ofender a Eriol; no obstante, en vez de insultarlo o comenzar a gritar, amplió su sonrisa, lo cual suponía que diría algo peor que lo anterior.

-Eso no quita que me haya buscado, _Kerberos_. Así como también buscó a Shaoran, ¿verdad, _bro_? –Me miró sin esperar una respuesta y yo me tensé. Mierda, lo que menos quería era verme involucrado en su discusión-. A nosotros las mujeres nos buscan por sexo, no como a ti, que te llaman para ir de shopping porque eres una mariquita. –Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios mientras Kero apretaba los puños-. Por eso Shaoran y yo nos tiramos a tu noviecita.

No supe exactamente cuántos segundos pasaron, ni cuánto tiempo se demoró Kero en abalanzársele a Eriol para estamparle un puñetazo en la cara a Eriol. Ambos se cayeron y rodaron por el suelo, golpeándose e insultándose en sus respectivos idiomas.

-¡Nakuru sólo te usó! ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? –Exclamó Kero mientras asestaba un puñetazo a la mejilla izquierda de Eriol-. ¡A mí al menos me quería!

-¡Tanto te quería que se lo montó con Shaoran! –Eriol tomó su cuello con ambas manos y lo apretó-. ¡Y quién sabe con cuántos más!

Kero gruñó y al intentar quitarse las manos de Eriol del cuello, mi mejor amigo consiguió invertir los papeles: ahora era él quien estaba arriba de Kero.

-¡Seguramente no la satisfacías lo suficiente! –Exclamó echándole leña al fuego, y aprovechó para golpearlo en la cara.

-¿Y tú sí? ¡Por favor, si sólo piensas en ti porque eres un egoísta! –Kero le dio un derechazo en el costado izquierdo y Eriol volvió a tomarlo por el cuello.

Me costó bastante separarlos, y hasta recibí un par de golpes en el hombro y el abdomen. En un momento, ambos me empujaron tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo que me caí sobre un arbusto de alguna planta rarísima. Por el impacto del golpe y la forma en la que me había caído, me costó levantarme. El cuerpo comenzó a picarme horriblemente. Cuando conseguí separarlos, ambos estaban despeinados y con las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y golpes en la cara, incluso había sangre. Le di un empujón a Eriol que consiguió que su espalda golpeara el final del pasamano de la escalera. Kero permaneció sentado en el piso.

-¡Basta ya de pelearse por estupideces, idiotas! –Exclamé, más molesto por el motivo del pleito que por los golpes que me había tocado recibir, eso sin contar la picazón que ahora tenía-. Parece que estuvieran compitiendo a ver quién es más animal de los dos. ¿Ponerse a pelear por Nakuru? ¿En serio? –Ambos abrieron la boca para defenderse, pero yo no los dejé-. Sí, ya sé que Eriol te llamó marica y que tú le sacaste lo de Tomoyo, pero eso sólo fueron excusas para provocar una pelea.

Acababa de comprender algunas cosas. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Cuando Kero había dejado de hablarle a Eriol luego de su ruptura por Tomoyo, yo había pensado que era por condescendencia con su amiga, por lo que había hecho, pero nunca lo había visto desde el otro punto de vista: Eriol se había acostado con Nakuru, la ex de Kero, la misma que él me había confesado quería muchísimo. Por eso su actitud hacia su amigo había cambiado, y no sólo por Tomoyo.

Y quizás por esa misma razón no lo había invitado a Ghenshi.

Eriol, por su parte, era plenamente consciente de que no sólo le había hecho daño a Tomoyo, porque no sólo la había traicionado a ella; en realidad, había quebrantado una norma de lealtad: _no tendrás sexo con las ex novias de tus mejores amigos._ Sabía que había herido a Kero y por eso él había cambiado, pero no quería tener que pedirle disculpas por ello. Además de que albergaba un sentimiento de rencor –pequeño e inconsciente- hacia Kero porque Miltos quería ligarse a Tomoyo, por haber invitado a su primo a Ghenshi y no a él.

-No sé como no me di cuenta antes…

Kero volvió a mirarme, todavía serio pero más sereno que antes. Eriol miró hacia otro lado para esconder el sentimiento de culpa. Suspiré. Era mi turno de hacer de mediador.

-Yo sé que para ti no tuvo que haber sido fácil enterarte de que Nakuru, la chica a la que tanto querías, estuvo conmigo. –Dije como frase introductoria, mientras miraba a Kero-. Todavía no éramos tan amigos y yo no sabía que había algo entre ustedes. –Continué-. Pero tuvo que haber sido muchísimo más difícil saber que también lo hizo con Eriol, tu mejor amigo, quien sí sabía cuáles eran tus sentimientos hacia ella.

Eriol me miró de forma pesada, como advirtiéndome que con mis comentarios sólo estaba avivando la furia de Kero. Pero el griego seguía sentado en el suelo, callado y atento a mis palabras.

-Realmente esto demuestra que Nakuru no es para ti, porque no es precisamente la mujer más decente que hay, sin ánimos de ofender. Eso, por supuesto, no quita que Eriol te deba una disculpa.

Pensé que mi mejor amigo volvería a mirarme mal, pero no lo hizo. Buscó los ojos de Kero y lo miró arrepentido. Hubo un silencia de al menos un minuto, y luego Eriol decidió hablar.

-Shaoran tiene razón. –Dijo pausadamente-. Nunca pensé en ti. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que había hecho, en Tomoyo y en todo el dolor que no pensé que tú también podrías estar pasándolo mal. –Explicó-. Tú siempre has sido mi amigo, desde que llegué de Inglaterra, y yo te pago de esta manera…

La voz se le quebró y apartó su mirada. Estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y yo comprendí que estaba haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar frente a nosotros.

-Siempre me has apoyado y ayudado, y no has sido más que un excelente amigo para mí. En cambio yo… yo me acosté con Nakuru, sabiendo lo mucho que la querías. –Volvió a quedarse callado y se limpió algunas lágrimas del rostro. Se sentó en las escaleras de madera-. Últimamente lo único que hago es equivocarme y herir a las personas que me quieren, es como si sólo pensara en mí…

Un silencio se apoderó de nosotros mientras Eriol se llevaba las manos al rostro y dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran. Kero y yo nos miramos. Ambos supimos que debía estar muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho, muchísimo más ahora, que se había dado cuenta de que también había lastimado a su amigo.

-Perdóname, Kerberos, de verdad lo siento mucho. –Alzó el rostro y giró su cabeza para mirar a Kero-. Soy un imbécil y no merezco tu amistad, ni tampoco la de Shaoran.

Kero se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde se sentó junto a Eriol y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. No fue sólo tu culpa, Nakuru fue quien te buscó todas esas veces, y yo más que nadie sé cuán insistente e irresistible puede ser cuando se lo propone. –Comentó Kero-. Ni siquiera hace falta que se los explique, los tres lo sabemos. –Soltó una risita y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Qué curioso y qué gracioso era que los tres hubiéramos estado con Nakuru de aquella manera.

Eriol se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a su amigo.

-Los tres tenemos algo en común. –Dijo Kero riendo-. ¿Quién lo diría? Falta que tú y Sakura tengan algo, Eriol, porque como yo y ella ya… -Alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva y me miró.

Yo fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Kero y Sakura…?

-¡Es broma, es broma! –Tanto Kero como Eriol se rieron-. Vaya, tenías que haber visto tu cara, Shaoran. Pensé que ibas a tirarte sobre mí para estrangularme.

-Ese es el trabajo de Eriol. –Dije riendo.

Los tres soltamos una carcajada y ellos se pusieron de pie. Caminamos un poco hasta la orilla del lago y allí miramos al cielo cargado de estrellas.

-Siento haberte llamado maricón. –Se disculpó Eriol volviendo a mirar a Kero, terminando de secarse las lágrimas.

-Y yo lamento haber sacado lo de Tomoyo.

Ambos se echaron agua en las heridas y yo comencé a rascarme. Al parecer los mosquitos o algún bicho raro me habían picado el torso, la espalda y los brazos. Maldita sea, eso me pasaba por no haberme colocado una camiseta. Me eché un poco de agua en los brazos y el torso, y pronto el frío de la noche me golpeó.

-Deberíamos remar un poco, ¿qué les parece? –Propuso Kero-. Un poco de ejercicio para despejar la mente.

Nosotros ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de responder, porque enseguida salió corriendo a buscar una canoa. Yo tenía bastante frío así que entré a la casa y me dirigí al salón familiar para buscar una manta. Cuando salí ya Eriol se había subido a la canoa y Kero estaba esperándome.

-Sube, Shaoran.

No tenía ganas de remar, pero accedí. Era bastante grande para ser una canoa. Cuando me subí, Kero empujó la canoa y se subió una vez el agua le llegó a la mitad de los muslos. El impulso había sido suficiente para que la canoa se adentrara al lago.

Estuvimos un rato conversando sobre lo irónico que había sido el día para los tres. Había comenzado de una manera y terminado de otra completamente diferente. Estuvimos así durante un rato, hasta que Eriol comenzó a buscar los remos, y no los consiguió.

-Eh, Kero, ¿estás seguro que montaste los remos o que esta canoa tiene un motor oculto? –Preguntó Eriol sabiendo lo obvio.

Nuestro amigo pareció darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, no teníamos remos y la canoa ya había comenzado a adentrarse en el lago.

Ahí estábamos los tres: Kero, Eriol y yo, acostados boca arriba sobre la enorme canoa de la hermana de Kero, en medio del lago Ghenshi; mirando las estrellas, juntitos por el frío, y sin ninguna de las tres sensuales mujeres que tanto nos encantaban. Eriol y Kero con golpes y heridas, y yo con urticaria, causada por la maldita planta sobre la cual me había caído.

Y a pesar de todo, no pudimos evitar reír.

_**(Sakura)**_

Cuando abrí los ojos en la mañana lo primero que vi fue el pelo negro de Tomoyo… ¿o era el de Meiling? Intenté incorporarme completamente pero no pude, porque el peso del cuerpo de Miltos estaba sobre mí. Me apoyé como pude sobre mis antebrazos y vi que parecíamos una tela de araña. Habíamos dormido juntos y revueltos. Sonreí.

Anoche luego de un rato de estar hablando y conversando entre mujeres, Miltos nos tocó la puerta para preguntarnos si estábamos bien, si necesitábamos algo y nos ofreció sus servicios de comediante. Nos divirtió con su extenso repertorio de chistes y sus excelentes imitaciones.

A mí me sorprendido que Shaoran no intentara sabotear nuestro momento asustándonos como lo habíamos hecho una vez, a Tomoyo y a Eriol, pero no le di importancia. Mejor así.

Cuando todos nos despertamos fuimos a lavarnos la cara para estar más frescos, y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-¿No han visto a Kero y a Shaoran? –Preguntó Tomoyo mientras se ponía los zapatos-. No están por ningún lado.

-Seguramente salieron en bicicleta o algo así. –Comenté yo-. La verdad no tengo nada de ganas preparar el desayuno, ¿y si lo tomamos afuera?

-¡Sí! Me pareció haber visto una cafetería cuando veníamos para acá. –Dijo Meiling-. Algo de un tal tío Jack.

Tomoyo y yo sonreímos. _La Casa del Tío Jack _tenía una sucursal en Ghenshi. Todos decidimos ir a comer, alegando que probablemente Shaoran y Kero andarían por ahí. Nos subimos al auto de la hermana de mi mejor amigo y nos dirigimos a _La Casa del Tío Jack_.

Tomamos un desayuno tranquilo y divertido, entre chistes y comentarios graciosos. Cuando regresamos a la casa, no había rastro de Shaoran ni de Kero. Decidimos salir al porche trasero para ver si a lo mejor estaban nadando en el lago, y nos encontramos con algo que no nos esperábamos, y al menos a mí me dejó sin palabras.

En el lago había una canoa roja que estaba dirigiéndose a nosotros, con tres personas en ella. Reconocí a Kero por sus bucles rubios que brillaban bajo el sol. El chico castaño sin camiseta era definitivamente Shaoran, y casi instantáneamente supe quién era el pelinegro. Pero no podía ser. Es decir, no podía ser Eriol porque él estaba…

¡Oh, por Dios!

Mi mente hizo clic automáticamente. Cuando salimos de la casa rumbo a la cafetería para tomar el desayuno, yo había visto una camioneta _Tahoe_ negra, igual a la de Eriol, estacionada varias casas más abajo. Pensé en él durante unos efímeros segundos, pero un comentario por parte de Meiling desvió mi atención. ¡Claro, claro, claro! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

Bueno no, no todo. Porque, ¿en qué momento había llegado Eriol? ¿Y dónde había dormido? ¿Qué hacían los tres en medio del lago?

-¡Así que ahí era donde estaban! –Exclamó Miltos sonriendo-. Se tuvieron que haber levantado muy temprano para remar, ¡oh, miren quién está con ellos!

Tomoyo, que no se había fijado en la canoa, borró su sonrisa de forma automática al percatarse de que quien venía con Shaoran y Kero era nada y más y nada menos que Eriol, la última persona que se esperaba ver en Ghenshi este fin de semana.

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía.  
No me queda más quehacer  
que hacerte una poesía._

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
Te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras.  
Y luego te besé  
y me arriesgué con la verdad,  
Te acaricié  
y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición  
para que te quedaras._

_

* * *

_

**La canción/título del capítulo va claramente dedicado a Kero y Meiling.**

**Así que Eriol se apareció en Ghenshi. Los celos a veces pueden más que la razón. ¿Qué es lo que creen ustedes va a suceder con Tomoyo y Eriol en Ghenshi? ¿Y con Kero y Meiling? Lo único que le spuedo adelantar es que la boda de Touya con Anastasia se acerca, que no hay nada como nadar desnudo y que Shaoran se va a encargar de que Sakura lo compense muy bien por haberlo dejado con las ganas.**

**Para los nuevos lectores o simplemente los que todavía no lo sabían, les comento que soy de Venezuela, aunque actualmente no resido en mi bello y hermoso país. ¿Qué tal esos carnavales? A mí me picó una aguamala mientras "surfeaba", jajajaja. Fue divertido. Tengo un bronceado espectacular que espero me dure hata el año que viene, ¡jajajaja! Sí, claro.**

**Para los que no han visto _Black Swan_, les recomiendo que vayan a verla ¡YA! Que aunque no ganó a mejor película en los Premios de la Academia (_The King's Speech _es una espectacular joya del cine y se lo merecía), es una obra de arte. La iluminación, la música, el vestuario, la coreografía, la historia, el maquillaje, pero sobre todo, la impecable actuación de Natalie Portman. Simplemente maravillosa.**

**Les mando un besototote y disculpen la tardanza -el FanFiction no me dejaba subir ningún capítulo-; ¡muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me pone muy contenta saber que la historia les gusta mucho. Pórtense muy mal y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Canción: Te vi venir.**_

_**Cantante: Sin Bandera. **_

_**Álbum: Sin Bandera.**_


	18. We Found Love

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

_**Capítulo XVIII:**_

"_**We Found Love"**_

"…_Todo sucede por una razón... a veces las cosas buenas se deshacen para que mejores cosas puedan venir." –Marilyn Monroe._

_**(Shaoran)**_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Agradecí al cielo que Tomoyo siempre viajara preparada con un kit para emergencias que llevaba consigo en viajes y paseos, dentro del cual había desde crema para hongos, banditas y alcohol, pastillas de todo tipo, hasta pomadas contra alergias y quemaduras.

Luego de que Kero y yo les contáramos a todos la serie de eventos desafortunados que nos habían ocurrido, me costó bastante no reírme de mi propia situación. Nos habían escuchado atentamente, entre las risas de Meiling y Miltos, los comentarios burlones de Kero, mis reproches y los suspiros de Eriol.

Tomoyo, por supuesto, había preferido mantenerse al margen de la conversación; pero siempre escuchando desde un sillón aparte, sin mostrar interés, aunque yo podía notar que estaba preocupada por el estado de Eriol.

Meiling había evitado a toda costa quedarse a solas Kero, demasiado avergonzada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, lo cual era otra historia graciosa, así que terminó haciéndome compañía mientras Miltos, Kero, Sakura y Tomoyo salían a dar una vuelta.

Después de dos pastillas de Clorotrimetrón, Meiling siguió burlándose de mí.

-Eres demasiado perdedor, Xiao, mira que caerse encima de un arbusto venenoso…

Fruncí el ceño y me coloqué una camiseta manga larga para que ya nadie pudiera burlarse de mí.

-Hablando de perdedores, ¿quién fue la que besó a su amigo gay, anoche?

El rostro de Meiling adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, por lo que se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¡Ay, Xiao Lang, cállate! –Chilló-. No fue mi culpa. Fue la emoción del momento, el vodka.

Mi prima seguía con el trauma psicológico de anoche. Decía que no podía hablarle a Kero sin sentir que se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Por supuesto, no era a mí a quien le correspondía decirle que Kero no era gay ni mucho menos, él había tomado esa decisión por algo, así que sólo él podía desmentir su propia farsa. Ahora, lo que sí podía hacer, era alentar a Meiling para que hablara con Kero. Para que le dijera que le gustaba y por eso lo había besado. Quizás así él le diría que no era gay y que ella también le gustaba.

-Meiling… creo que deberías hablar con Kero.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca echa un puchero.

-¿Tú crees? –Yo asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Y con qué cara, Xiao Lang?

Aquello me causó mucha gracia.

-Pues, con la misma carita de tonta que tienes ahora. –Meiling acentuó su ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos-. Es en serio, no entiendo por qué lo estás evitando. Habla con él, cuéntale por qué lo hiciste. Estoy seguro de que te va a entender. Kero es una excelente persona, estoy seguro de que las cosas van a resultar muchísimo mejor de lo que crees.

Ella pareció pensarlo. Luego de unos segundos, suspiró pesadamente.

-Creo que tienes razón. Cuando regrese voy a hablar con él.

Me regaló una sonrisa la cual de devolví. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, y luego conversamos sobre el lago y lo bonito que se veía con los rayos del sol reflejados sobre el agua. Yo le conté, muy contento y sonreído, sobre la primera vez que había venido. Sobre cómo Sakura había entrado desnuda a mi habitación, más específicamente.

Meiling soltó la carcajada y me preguntó varias veces si aquello era cierto. Y se rió todavía más cuando le conté que había sido Kero quien le había hecho la maldad de dejarla desnuda en el lago. Se emocionó muchísimo, porque a ella le encantaban las bromas, y su sueño de mujer era encontrar un novio o esposo igual de bromista que ella.

-Y no puedo casarme con los únicos dos que conozco. Uno es mi primo y el otro es gay.

El comentario me hizo reír, así que acerqué a mi prima y la rodeé con mis brazos. Le di un beso en la frente y me besó la mejilla.

-Es bonito cuando vez que las parejas se corresponden tan bien. –Comentó con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro-. Como tú y Sakura.

Se separó de mí ligeramente y alzó la vista. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, y sus ojos rojizos brillaban de emoción.

-Sakura y tú se ven hermosos juntos, Xiao. Ella es lo máximo.

-¿Y yo no lo soy? –Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-¡Tú eres el más máximo de los máximos! –Exclamó y yo me reí-. ¿La quieres mucho?

No fue sino hasta que Meiling me lo hizo saber, segundos después, que me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo como un tonto.

-Bastante. –Respondí-. La quiero muchísimo.

Meiling me apretó los cachetes y me dijo que sólo hacía falta verme la cara en ese momento para saber que lo que decía era cierto. Yo sentí que los colores se me subían a la cara.

-Me alegra mucho saberlo, se nota que ella también te adora, Xiao. –Y antes de decir lo siguiente, su rostro adquirió un semblante lleno de ilusión-. Me encanta saber que hay gente que se quiere tanto. En medio de toda esta locura, de Eriol que engañó a su novia, de Tomoyo con Miltos, del terrible papelón que es que te guste un chico gay. –Se mordió el labio inferior-. En medio de todos los golpes y peleas entre amigos, de todas las alergias, insolaciones y problemas que hay en el mundo, me encanta saber que hay personas que encuentran el amor.

Aquello me hizo sentir muy feliz. Una calidez agradable me inundó el pecho. A mí también me encantaba haber encontrado a una persona tan maravillosa como Sakura. Me gustaban su cuerpo, su personalidad, sus sentimientos… todo de ella. Su forma de hablar, lo que decía, las horas que podíamos pasar en mi apartamento conversando de lo que fuera; y también las horas que pasábamos simplemente besándonos, disfrutando de los labios del otro.

Aquello me hizo recordar un detalle particular, del cual me haría cargo en cuanto mi novia regresara de su paseo.

Sakura ayer me había dejado con las ganas.

Y hoy pagaría por ello.

_**(Sakura)**_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

-Ayer te escapaste de mí, Sakura.

La voz de Shaoran me hizo girarme instintivamente. Me encontré con su mirada ambarina estudiándome desde una distancia prudente.

Miltos, Kero, Tomoyo y yo habíamos salido a dar una vuelta en bicicleta. No hizo falta invitar a Eriol, porque se había acostado a dormir diciendo que no había dormido casi anoche; Meiling dijo que no, para evitar la presencia de Kero, y Shaoran se quedó a acompañarla.

Cuando llegamos, Eriol seguía dormido y Meiling se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo con Tomoyo y los Kirgyakos. Yo decidí que cuatro personas eran más que suficientes para preparar el almuerzo, así que decidí salir en busca de Shaoran, quien según Meiling estaba en el porche trasero.

Shaoran, que había estado recostado de la pared, se acercó a mí cual depredador a su presa. Yo esbocé una sonrisa juguetona.

-Lo siento. –Puse mi mejor cara de niña buena-. Tenía que darle apoyo moral a Meiling.

Él asintió y dibujó una sexy sonrisa ladina. Me estudió durante algunos segundos antes de hablar.

-Lo sé. Me dejaste con las ganas ayer. –Acortó el poco espacio que nos separaba y colocó sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Rozó sus labios con mi cuello haciendo que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina-. Y hoy me la vas a pagar_._

Yo sentí que se me subían los colores y se me bajaban los calores. Shaoran era un pillo, un seductor, un coqueto de lo peor.

Tomó mis labios entre los suyos y sin pedir permiso se apoderó de mi lengua en un beso voraz. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me dejé llevar. No podía negarlo, también me había quedado con las ganas anoche, aunque probablemente para él tuvo que haber sido mucho más doloroso.

Shaoran me apretó contra su cuerpo para luego bajar sus manos y agarrar mi trasero.

-Eres endemoniadamente sexy. –Dijo entre besos.

Yo mordí su labio y su mentón. Él me recostó de la pared del porche, subió sus manos y acarició mis senos con frenesí.

-Shaoran…

Suspiré. Por más que quería seguir, era consciente de que estábamos en el porche trasero, y en cualquier momento podrían salir Kero, Meiling, Tomoyo o Miltos. Inclusive Amanda podía llegar sin avisar, o Eriol despertarse. Y yo definitivamente no quería tener que vérmelas con las burlas de Kero.

Shaoran me alzó el vestido para acariciar mis muslos. Levantó una de mis piernas y pegó su cadera a la mía.

-¡Grrr!

-Shaoran, mejor vamos a otro lado, pueden vernos.

-¿No te excita saber eso? –Pasó su lengua por mi cuello y yo me estremecí-. Que pueden vernos… hagámoslo aquí, siempre he querido hacerlo al aire libre.

Era una idea atrevida, tentadora y erótica. Pero al mismo tiempo, un poco peligrosa.

-¿No prefieres ir a un lugar que sea al aire libre pero más íntimo?

Él descendió por mi cuello y enterró su rostro en mi escote, mientras volvía a acariciarme.

-Amo, _amo_ tu sostén morado. –Mordisqueó mi piel ignorando por completo mi sugerencia. Yo cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio-. Y amo tus… ¡brrr!

Abrí los ojos y solté una risita divertida, mientras me tensaba. Alejé a Shaoran de aquella zona y seguí riendo. Él me miró divertido.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¡Eso me dio cosquillas!

Por la forma en que sonrió, supe que iba a repetir la movida. Pero mi piel ya se había puesto sensible a las cosquillas, así que decidí quitarle la camisa para ganar tiempo. Me deleité admirando su torso desnudo y sexy, aún cubierto por una leve urticaria. Aquello me causó gracia.

-No puedo creer que sigas siendo sexy aún con picaduras.

Shaoran se miró el torso y volvió a mirarme. Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía de forma arrogante

-Las personas tan bellas como yo nos vemos bien hasta con una peluca afro de arco iris. O con un saco de patatas puesto.

-¿Modestia aparte?

Volvió a encogerse hombros y alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva y orgullosa. Yo lo despeiné y lo alejé de mi rostro. Shaoran se rió y volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y tracé un camino hasta sus hombros.

-¿No te duele ni nada?

Él negó con la cabeza y continuó besándome. Yo deslicé mis manos por su pecho y abdomen. Cuando llegué al botón de sus bermudas caqui, lo desabotoné y bajé el cierre. Introduje mi mano derecha dentro de su ropa interior y lo acaricié.

Shaoran coló sus manos debajo de mi vestido y deslizó mis _panties _lentamente, hasta que cayeron al suelo.

-¿Quieres seguir aquí?

Ni siquiera me dejó responder porque volvió a besarme repentinamente. Shaoran se bajó sus bermudas caqui hasta que cayeron al suelo, y bajó su ropa interior unos centímetros. Por Dios, ¿en serio íbamos a hacerlo contra la pared? Y a la intemperie, donde podían vernos. ¿Cuán erótico podía ser esta situación?

-Te quiero hacer tantas cosas, Sakura.

Me miró con sus ojos del color del ámbar y yo me mordí el labio inferior. Me subió el vestido y me alzó las piernas, yo lo rodeé y él entró en mí, con una coordinación digna de un premio.

Sí, sí ¡sí! Lo íbamos a hacer contra la pared, ¡cómo en las películas!

Él suspiró contra mi cuello, dándome escalofríos. Yo lo rodeé con mis manos y comencé a moverme. Aquella escena me llenaba de morbo y me hacía sentir como toda una estrella porno. Shaoran me correspondió y colocó sus manos en mis caderas. Pronto empezamos a gemir y a suspirar casi al mismo tiempo.

Ahora entendía a la gente que decía que cuando uno estaba así, te olvidabas del sentido común. Ya no me importaba si alguien nos veía, de hecho, el saber que podíamos ser vistos me encendía aún más.

En un movimiento cuidadoso, Shaoran despegó mi espalda de la pared y, sin soltarme, caminó hasta las barandas de madera del porche y bajó algunos peldaños hasta colocarme sobre las escaleras. Yo sonreí. Aquello estaba resultando demasiado excitante y divertido. Ahora no tenían que salir de la casa para vernos, con que se asomaran por la ventana o la terraza del segundo piso bastaba.

-Siempre he querido hacerlo en las escaleras, preciosa.

¡Grrr! ¿Contra la pared y luego en las escaleras? Shaoran y yo éramos una pareja caliente.

Los dos comenzamos a movernos, al principio torpemente, entre risas por la nueva posición. Yo tenía la cabeza recostada en uno de los peldaños. Sentí los tenues rayos de sol sobre mi piel. ¿Broncearse teniendo sexo a la intemperie? Podía tachar eso de mi lista de cosas por hacer en la vida.

Shaoran mordisqueó mi cuello, y una risita se le escapó de los labios, seguido de varios suspiros.

-Esto sonará estúpido… pero me siento como una estrella porno.

Yo solté una carcajada como pude.

-¡Yo también!

Me sonrió y volvió a besarme. ¡Qué buena manera de hacerme pagar por haberlo dejado incompleto ayer!

Luego de un minuto, el cuerpo comenzó a acalambrárseme por la posición sobre la escalera, pero no le di importancia. Después de todo, estaba disfrutando de los besos de Shaoran, de sus caricias, de la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Le acaricié el pelo mientras él tomaba mi mano con la suya, me rozaba el mentó con la nariz, y me miraba de una forma tan penetrante que tuve que abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

Pero de repente, me olvidé del calambre, de mi nombre y de mi apellido. Me perdí en el ámbar de los ojos de Shaoran, para luego cerrar los míos, mientras él seguía moviéndose contra mí, suspirando contra mi piel, mordiendo mi cuello, haciéndome sentir que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

-Sakura –susurró contra mi piel-, Sakura…

Mi cuerpo dijo, en un gemido intenso, todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Me aferré a la espalda de Shaoran y me perdí en la efímera eternidad de aquel abrazo íntimo.

Shaoran soltó un último suspiro y dejó caer su peso sobre mí.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la capacidad de articular pensamientos coherentes. El ritmo de mi respiración se fue normalizando, y Shaoran volvió a apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos.

-Eso estuvo…

-¡Sakura, Shaoran! –La voz de Kero hizo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos y nos separáramos rápidamente-. ¿Van a comer?

La puerta de la casa se abrió en el momento en que yo me puse de pie y me arreglé el vestido. Shaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de acomodarse sus _trunks_, pero no pudo ponerse sus bermudas.

Kero primero posó sus ojos en mí y luego en Shaoran, y nos miró suspicazmente.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó con clara sospecha en su voz.

Shaoran y yo nos miramos y luego negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Kero nos estudió con sospecha durante algunos segundos. Entrecerró los ojos antes de decir:

-La comida está casi lista, ¿por qué no me acompañas a poner la mesa, Sakura?

Yo decidí que oponerme traería todavía más sospechas, y luego muchas, muchísimas preguntas por parte de Kero, así que accedí sin rechistar.

Pero no sin antes enviarle una última mirada a Shaoran.

Él me guiñó un ojo y me susurró un _te quiero_.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_-.-_

¿Te duele el golpe?

Eriol negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Sólo si lo tocas, así que por favor no lo hagas.

Después de comer, todos habían decidido tomar una siesta en lo que quedaba de tarde, ya que en la noche nos regresaríamos a Tomoeda.

Eriol se despertó para comer cuando todos fueron a acostarse. A mí nunca me había gustado dormir siestas, así que me di un largo y relajante baño.

Mientras me bañaba, decidí que era hora de dirigirle la palabra. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos tenía compañía porque todos dormían, y Eriol había pasado mucho tiempo solo. Además, tenía un golpe en el ojo bastante feo, y yo quería revisárselo. Lo que no me esperaba era que intentando curar sus heridas superficiales, me daría cuenta de que mi amigo albergaba otras mucho más profundas.

Lo busqué por la casa, pero no lo encontré. Salí y tampoco estaba en los alrededores. A lo lejos divisé una persona nadando en el lago, y pensé que tal vez podía ser él.

Caminé hasta la orilla y lo llamé. Fruncí el ceño al ver que no me contestaba.

-Aquí estoy.

Me giré al escuchar la voz de Eriol, pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

-Arriba, Sakura.

Alcé el rostro y sonreí enarcando las cejas al verlo sentado en el techo de la casa. Me hizo una seña para que subiera. Hacía mucho tiempo no subía al techo de esta casa. Sonreí al recordar que mi primer beso había sido aquí en Ghenshi, en el techo de la casa, con Miltos.

Me senté sobre las tejas junto a él, mirando al lago, uno al lado del otro. El pelo negro de Eriol brillaba bajo los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes blancas, los cuales le daban cierto resplandor al lago. El agua se movía sutilmente por el viento que soplaba.

Observando a Eriol noté que se veía diferente. Ya no tenía ese halo de felicidad y satisfacción con el que caminaba siempre por la vida, ni tampoco ese brillo en los ojos que lo caracterizaba. No. Parecía estar un poco más delgado y tenía ojeras de varios días.

Pero lo más inusual era un poco de barba incipiente. No era mucha, apenas se asomaba, pero eso era algo totalmente atípico de Eriol. Él siempre cuidaba mucho su higiene y apariencia personal. Nunca, desde que comenzó a afeitarse lo había visto con siquiera un poco de barba. Se sintió observado y me miró. Por nuestro contacto visual supe que algo no andaba bien con él. Que lo de Tomoyo en verdad le había afectado.

¿Te duele el golpe?

Eriol negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Sólo si lo tocas, así que por favor no lo hagas.

Yo también sonreí.

Nos miramos sin decir nada durante un rato, y luego de un silencio donde pudo haber pasado un ángel entre nosotros, decidí hacer la pregunta que había estado atormentándome desde que Tomoyo entró llorando desconsoladamente a la casa de Kero aquella tarde:

-¿Por qué, Eriol?

Mis palabras atravesaron el silencio y trajeron consigo una pequeña brisa. No sabía exactamente qué quería escuchar ni qué respuestas estaba buscando. El viento le movió algunos mechones de pelo a Eriol, y yo me pasé dos detrás de las orejas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Volví a preguntar-. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Tomoyo? ¿Por qué? –Mi voz era lo único que parecía escucharse en todo Ghenshi-. Es que… no lo entiendo. No hay una razón aparente. –Las palabras comenzaron a salir sin que yo pudiera detenerlas, como si tuvieran vida propia-. Tomoyo te ama y tú la amas a ella, ustedes jamás peleaban... nunca, hasta que apareció _ella_. –Apreté la mandíbula antes de seguir, mientras un sabor agridulce me llenaba la boca-. ¿Y por qué Nakuru? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuántas veces? Necesito que me lo digas, Eriol, necesito que me expliques y escucharte, porque sólo así podré entenderte.

Él volvió la vista al frente y sus ojos azules se perdieron en la inmensidad del lago Ghenshi. Dejó salir una bocanada de aire y apretó la mandíbula ligeramente. Supe que no estaba siendo fácil para él, porque también estaba buscando respuestas dentro de sí mismo.

Abrió la boca y no dijo nada. La brisa se repitió y Eriol volvió a mirarme.

-Podría decirte que no lo sé, como le he dicho a Tomoyo y a Shaoran, y como me he dicho a mí mismo todo este tiempo. –Bajó la cabeza y se miró los pies, descalzos e iluminados por los rayos de sol. Yo también estaba descalza, y el calor que irradiaban los rayos se sintió bien. Estiré las piernas y Eriol volvió a hablar:

-Pero luego de tus preguntas, luego de pensarlo por una fracción de segundo, me doy cuenta de que sí lo sé, de que todo el tiempo la respuesta ha estado ahí, simplemente no he querido aceptarla porque no puedo excusarme con ella; porque es horrible, es la verdad y me deja mal parado por donde se vea.

Se quedó callado. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. Supe que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Se llevó una de sus manos al rostro y a mí se me encogió el corazón. Me senté de lado y me giré completamente, hasta quedar mirando a Eriol. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su hombro derecho, el más cercano a mí, y la otra sobre su rodilla flexionada.

-¿Sabes, Sakura? El mayor problema de los seres humanos es la incapacidad que tenemos de aceptar nuestros errores. –Me miró-. Pensamos que debemos ser perfectos, y que equivocarnos es la falta más grave del mundo, por eso intentamos culpar y señalar a las demás personas, buscar siempre un chivo expiatorio, mentir, hacer y decir lo que sea con tal de tapar nuestros errores, en vez de aceptar que nos equivocamos y asumir la responsabilidad.

Era cierto. Nos jactamos de que nadie es perfecto, pero si una persona se equivoca, de una vez nos esmeramos en hacerle notar su error y menospreciarlo; es obvio que queramos excusarnos y echarle la culpa a otros de nuestros errores.

-Pero no lo hacemos por miedo a que las personas que queremos se molesten o se entristezcan; no. –Me miró y yo sentí que me estrujaban el pecho al ver sus ojos azules vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas-. Es por miedo a decepcionarlos. La rabia y la tristeza se disipan, pero la decepción es diferente. Porque una vez que decepcionas a alguien, Sakura, es muy difícil hacer que vuelva a mirarte con los mismos ojos y que vuelva a confiar en ti.

Asentí con la cabeza, consciente de que cualquier cosa que yo dijera estaba demás. Ahora era el turno de Eriol de hablar.

-Me acosté con Nakuru porque soy un imbécil. Quería probarme a mí mismo que podía, que si Kero y Shaoran pudieron, yo también. Pensé que aquello no significaría nada, que sólo sería sexo.

De todas las posibles respuestas y razones que mi mente había elaborado, aquella había sido la última. Y por eso me dolió. Me dolió porque aunque era la única razón y él estaba sincerándose conmigo como no lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Shaoran, muy en el fondo había esperado otra cosa de Eriol.

-Hubo un momento donde me di cuenta de que todo era una locura, pero ya estaba allí. Ya todo aquello se había colado en mi mente y en mi cuerpo, Nakuru se había vuelto un fantasma que me acechaba y seducía día y noche, de forma corpórea y mental. –Su voz se quebró mientras fruncía los labios y alzaba la vista al cielo-. Y no estoy echándole la culpa a ella. Me gustaba, me gustaba que me deseara, me gusta todo el juego, la seducción. –Se detuvo por un momento-. Supe que ninguno de los dos iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta obtener lo que quería. Y esa era la maldita opción más fácil, Sakura. Acostarme con ella. Porque sabía que decirle que no me complicaría la vida.

Cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Yo tuve que limpiar las mías, porque me impedían verlo bien.

-¡Como si haberlo hecho no me la hubiera complicado, maldición! No, complicado no, ¡jodido! –Eriol soltó una risa irónica y dolorida, que me rasgó el alma-. No te lo voy a negar, mientras duró se sintió bien, físicamente. –Me miró-. Le dije a Shaoran que pasó en mi auto, pero en realidad fue en su casa.

-¿En casa de Shaoran? –Pregunté sorprendida y desconcertada.

-No, en casa de Nakuru.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Por un momento había pensado que…

-Pero te juro que en el momento en que terminó, en el momento en que nos separamos y yo me giré y vi que la persona que estaba acostada a mi lado no era Tomoyo, el mundo entero se me vino encima y el peso de lo que había hecho me aplastó por completo. –Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo y su voz comenzó a quebrarse-. Y esa que en otras circunstancias pudo haber sido una tarde excelente, se convirtió en la peor de mi vida. Porque no había sido con Tomoyo… no habían sido sus besos, no había sido su tacto, no…

Eriol se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. A llorar porque se había dado cuenta de que sus acciones tenían consecuencias, porque había perdido a la mujer que amaba, porque por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente solo; y más triste aún, merecedor de esa horrible soledad.

Yo coloqué mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abracé. Quería que supiera que no estaba solo, que no todo estaba perdido, que las cosas siempre sucedían por una razón, aunque a veces no supiéramos cuál era. Aproveché para llorar un poco con él, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y enterraba su rostro en mi cuello, dejando que todas sus lágrimas salieran.

-La amo, Sakura. La amo tanto que me duele… la amo y ya no puedo hacer nada porque la perdí. Y ahora Tomoyo me odia, Sakura, ¡me odia! –Golpeó una de las tejas con su puño cerrado y yo me tensé en mi lugar.

-Tomoyo no te odia, Eriol. –Lo interrumpí secándome las lágrimas-. Ella jamás podría a odiar a alguien, mucho menos a ti. Tomoyo te ama y por eso está así, porque le duele tanto como a ti.

-Y no sólo eso, Sakura. Eso no es todo. –Sollozó interrumpiéndome, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de mi abrazo.

Yo volví a tensarme en mi lugar. Dios mío, pero es que… ¿había más?

-También Kero, Sakura. –Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con los ojos y las mejillas llenos de lágrimas. Tenía los labios fruncidos de manera que parecía un puchero.

-¿Kero también se acostó con Nakuru? –Pregunté sin entender nada.

Eriol asintió-. Obviamente. Ellos fueron casi novios, ¿se te olvidó? Nakuru fue la primera chica en la vida sexual de Kerberos.

-Espera, ¿te refieres a eso?

-Claro, Sakura, ¿a qué más si no?

Dejé salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Eriol volvió a lamentarse.

-¡Me refiero a que también traicioné a Kero al acostarme con su ex! –Exclamó, la culpabilidad y el dolor apoderándose de su rostro-. Y ni siquiera me importó, ¡ni siquiera pensé en él! Por eso fue que peleamos ayer, Sakura, fue nuestra manera de desahogarnos por todo lo que nos habíamos guardado.

Ahora que lo pensaba… yo tampoco lo había pensado.

Valga la redundancia.

-Kero ya me perdonó. Pero Tomoyo está con ese Miltos... ¡y yo no puedo hacer nada! –Golpeó una de las tejas con el puño cerrado-. Me enferma saber que él le ponga sus manos encima. Y lo que más me molesta es que Tomoyo quiere estar con él.

Suspiré-. Yo no debería estar diciéndote esto, pero Tomoyo sólo está con Miltos por despecho.

Eriol alzó la vista y me miró, entre sorprendido y confundido.

-Pero no me malinterpretes. No lo hace para darte celos, sino porque necesita sellar un poco sus heridas, necesita alguien que la distraiga. –Expliqué-. Necesita tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que tú en verdad la amas y estás arrepentido. No va a ser fácil que te perdone, Eriol, eso puedo asegurártelo.

-Sakura…

Si seguíamos así, Eriol iba a terminar deshidratándose –y deshidratándo_me_- de tanto llorar. Lo abracé nuevamente y el continuó llorando.

-No me merezco esto. –Sollozó-. No me merezco nada de lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Acaricié su pelo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-En el momento en que este abrazo termine vas a dejar de llorar. Y me vas a prometer que harás un gran esfuerzo por no volver a hacerlo, ¿okay? –Alcé su rostro con mis manos y el asintió con la cabeza, como un niño pequeño-. Mientras, puedes seguir llorando. Tienes que aceptar el hecho de que Tomoyo está dolida y molesta, y que ya no confía en ti.

Él sollozó. Yo tragué antes de decir lo siguiente.

-Tienes que estar preparado para lo que sea, Eriol, para ver y aceptar lo que venga sin hacer nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Me preguntó con la cabeza hundida en mi regazo.

Volví a suspirar-. Me refiero a Tomoyo y a Miltos. A Tomoyo y a cualquier otro hombre. Tienes que estar preparado por si Tomoyo decide besarse, manosearse o acostarse con alguien más.

Él subió el rostro y me miró indignado y herido. Con el ceño fruncido, los ojos azules enrojecidos y las pestañas mojadas, parecía un niño pequeño al que acaban de negarle un capricho.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Eriol. Como ya te dije, Tomoyo necesita tiempo para recuperarse. –Volví a explicar-. Ya lo haga sola o con otra persona, es decisión de ella. Si eso es lo que hace falta para que se dé cuenta de que eres el amor de su vida, pues que así sea con tal de que regrese contigo. –Si Tomoyo me escuchaba, iba a asesinarme-. Yo voy a ayudar a que lo haga, porque eres mi amigo y porque ustedes se pertenecen, nacieron para estar juntos.

Eriol volvió a abrazarme y a decirme que no se merecía nada de lo que estaba haciendo por él, que yo era la mejor amiga del mundo y que me amaba.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es demostrarle que lo sientes, que estás arrepentido, para que ella te perdone, aunque ese perdón no signifique volver a estar contigo.

-¿Qué?

Sabía que esto iba a dolerle más que cualquier otra cosas que le hubiera dicho antes.

-Eriol, puede que Tomoyo te perdone, pero decida no volver contigo. –Dije-. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pase hasta que lo haga.

-Si es que lo hace…

Volvió a llorar abrazado a mí, y yo sentí una punzada en el vientre.

-Por eso tienes que ganarte su confianza otra vez, poco a poco. Que ella vuelva a enamorarse de ti, si hace falta. Y si no quiere hablar contigo ni escucharte, escríbeselo.

En ese momento me sentí como la Doctora Corazón y sus derivados. ¿Yo dando consejos de amor? ¿En serio? Esto era nuevo. Generalmente, yo era el tipo de persona que abofeteaba a sus amigos y les decía: _¡deja de llorar como una niñita y haz algo al respecto! _Como el caso de Kero con Nakuru: fui a su casa, le arranqué las sábanas, lo mandé a vestirse y me lo traje al lago Ghenshi.

Y en aquel momento, mientras Eriol asentía con la cabeza y yo sentía sus lágrimas empapar mi camiseta, llegué a una conclusión que me estremeció por completo.

Mi mamá solía decir que el amor cambiaba a las personas. Que cuando uno se enamoraba, se volvía más sensible y amable.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, desde que estaba con Shaoran mi lado más sensible había salido a la luz. Yo, el ser humano más anti cursi del planeta, me había sensibilizado. Shaoran era muy cariñoso y me había pegado eso. Me había hecho darme cuenta de que cuando se quiere a alguien, cuando se ama a alguien, la vida entera cambia. Empezamos a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, y entendemos a todos los que sufren por amor, porque sabemos que si nos pasara algo similar, nos sentiríamos iguales o peor.

Un momento.

…_cuando se ama a alguien_…

¿Yo había dicho…?

…_la vida entera cambia._

Entonces, ¿era oficial?

Acababa de darme cuenta de que me había sucedido lo peor que podía sucederle al raciocinio y sentido común de un ser humano: enamorarse.

Estaba condenada y ya no había vuelta atrás.

En algún lugar del camino, me había enamorado de Shaoran.

_Olamaz mı? Olabilir_.

No podía ser… _pero era posible_.

* * *

**Yo sólo espero que durante mi ausencia ustedes se hayan portado mal, hecho desastres, roto platos y tirado la casa por la ventana. O, leído algún libro excelente. Voy a explicar brevemente por qué razón me ausenté durante tanto tiempo del FanFiction: perdí el cuaderno donde tenía ambas historias (ésta y **_**Dolce**_**) escritas, lo cual fue como una patada en el hígado. Antes, sólo tenía que transcribir (y editar un poco) los capítulos a la computadora. Ahora me ha tocado reescribir la historia, lo cual no es tan fácil, porque primero me quería matar y me negué rotundamente a poner un dedo en una tecla durante casi dos meses, pero luego llegué a la conclusión de que eso sería injusto con ustedes; segundo, quería que me saliera exactamente igual a lo que había escrito en el cuaderno. La otra cosa que sucedió, fue que cambié de computadora y eso me complicó un poco el asunto, pero problema resuelto.**

**Ahora vamos a lo que vinimos: el capítulo.**

**Comenzaré diciendo que cambié la canción del capítulo cinco veces. Un gentío pasó por aquí antes de Rihanna. Elegí **_**We found love**_** porque es una canción sumamente fresca y juvenil. Y porque pegaba muy bien con la temática. **

**La escena entre Eriol y Sakura es muy especial e íntima. Quizás alguno de ustedes pueda sentirse identificado con ella, porque quizás en algún momento vivieron algo así con alguien. Sincerarse y desnudar el alma sin esperar nada a cambio, simplemente decirlo todo y romper a llorar como si no hubiera o un mañana. O la otra postura: escuchar sin decir nada, y luego, apoyar sin juzgar. La amistad no sólo son momentos de risa y alegría, también está marcada por situaciones tristes, oscuras, que son las que verdaderamente fortifican la relación y demuestran qué tan fuertes son los vínculos entre una persona y la otra.**

**Esos momentos son tan fuertes que sirven para darnos cuenta de muchas cosas sobre nosotros mismos. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Pues que… ¡Sakura está enamorada! ¡Cha cha cha chan! ¿Quién lo diría? Y Shaoran, Shaoran es un terroncito de azúcar, ¿estará también enamorado de Sakura? Y, ¿qué pasará con Kero y Meiling? ¿Creen que Tomoyo y Miltos hagan cositas malas? Para los que se sienten curiosos, dentro del próximo capítulo se enterarán sobre detalles del viaje de graduación de nuestros protagonistas, la boda de Touya y Anastasia, y la duda del millón... ¡cha cha cha chan! ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de aquella unión sexual sin protección? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo. **_**You know you love me, xoxo…**_

**¡Mentira! Pero mientras tanto, escríbanme sus dudas, sugerencias, insultos, alabanzas, mensajes de amor/odio, ****confabulaciones****, ****teorías****, y todo lo que esté en su mente en un hermoso y **_**largo **_**review. Un beso grande y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: **_**Olamaz mı? Olabilir**_** es turco, y la traducción literal vendría siendo "¿no podría ser? Puede ser". Pero lo que realmente quiere decir es algo así como "No puede ser, pero es posible". Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que cuando tú digas **_**olamaz mı?**_**, te responda **_**olabilir. **_

_**Canción: We Found Love.**_

_**Cantante: Rihanna.**_

_**Álbum: Talk That Talk. **_


	19. Now That I've Found You

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

_**Capítulo XIX:**_

"_**Now That I've Found You"**_

"_El amor es la desaparición del resto del mundo." –Jacinto Miquelarena._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Cuando la llamada telefónica finalizó, no pude evitar sentirme un tanto incómodo.

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde la última vez que fuimos a Ghenshi, cuando contraje aquella asquerosa urticaria, y la verdad es que no muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Kerberos seguía sin decirle a Meiling que no era gay. Meiling seguía sin decirle a Kerberos que le gustaba mucho. Ni siquiera le había vuelto a tocar el tema del beso en Ghenshi, había hecho como si nada hubiera ocurrido y Kero le había seguido la corriente. Mi prima ya se había hecho a la idea de que Kero era gay, y lo había puesto en la zona de amigos. Ella no era de complicarse la vida si la persona que le gustaba no le podía ser correspondida por lo que fuera, simplemente lo aceptaba y continuaba muy felizmente con su vida. Seguía saliendo con él como si fuera su íntimo amigo gay. Y Kero sufría las consecuencias.

De los cuatro partidos de fútbol que habíamos jugado contra otros colegios, Eriol se había perdido dos, uno por la suspensión que le dieron por agredir al jugador del otro equipo, y el otro porque no se había presentado. Luego del viaje a Ghenshi, había pasado mucho más tiempo solo que con nosotros; ya casi no salía, y cuando lo hacía, era conmigo y los del equipo, evitaba siempre los grupos donde Tomoyo pudiera estar. Había comenzado a incorporarse hacía una semana. Era como si ya se hubiera resignado, como si se hubiera hecho a la idea de que se merecía esa soledad porque había sido un verdadero imbécil con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo estaba más que bien, ocupaba parte de su tiempo organizando los asuntos del baile de graduación y el viaje de graduación y todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con la graduación. Miltos regresó a Grecia dos días después de que regresáramos de Ghenshi, pero volvería para la boda de Anastasia y Touya, a la cual Sakura me había invitado como su pareja.

Y Sakura… Sakura estaba cada día más hermosa. Empezaba a pensar que aquello no era del todo cierto. Es decir, Sakura seguía siendo la misma chica hermosa de siempre, pero, por alguna razón, yo había empezado a verla mucho más bella. Y no sólo físicamente. Me encontraba pensando en ella mientras estudiaba Matemáticas, mientras corría en la práctica de fútbol, mientras preparaba la cena, mientras me bañaba, mientras leía un libro y sobre todo, justo antes de acostarme, mientras me quedaba dormido.

Mientras esperaba que Meiling terminara de bañarse para que fuéramos a comprar su vestido para la boda de Touya y Anastasia, me acosté en el sofá de la sala a leer _Mockingjay_, el tercer libro de la saga _The Hunger Games_ (Los Juegos del Hambre)de Suzanne Collins. De repente, un comentario de Katniss Everdeen –la protagonista del libro- trajo el rostro de Sakura a mi mente. Dejé el libro sobre mi regazo, ya faltándome menos de cincuenta páginas para terminarlo, y dejé que mi mente flotara en una nube donde Sakura era el cielo.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono.

Mis padres habían llamado para saber cómo estábamos Meiling y yo, para preguntar sobre el instituto, y para averiguar la fecha de la graduación, porque ella y mi padre no querían perdérsela por nada del mundo.

Yo le había contado que todo estaba bien, en el Instituto me iba bien en todas las materias, incluso en japonés; les conté que habíamos ganado los partidos de fútbol y que ya habíamos decidido el destino de nuestro viaje de graduación.

No, no me molestaba ni disgustaba que mis padres vinieran a mi graduación, ni siquiera que se quedaran unos días más de la cuenta. Eso estaba bien conmigo. Después de todo, eran mis padres y yo los quería.

Lo que me ponía totalmente de los nervios eran tres seres cuyos nombres empezaban por F, y cuyo único propósito en la vida –o al menos durante diecisiete años- había sido el de avergonzarme, incomodarme, abrazarme, besarme, pellizcarme, despeinarme y atosigarme.

¿Qué de quiénes estaba hablando? De Fuutie, Fanren y Feimei Li, mis hermanas mayores.

Y todavía, a estas alturas de mi vida, no estaba seguro de cuál de las tres era más insoportable que la otra.

Fuutie tenía veintitrés, y a pesar de ser la mayor, estaba lejos de ser la más madura. También a pesar de su apariencia, con su elegante corte Bob, no era precisamente la persona más seria de este planeta. Era excesivamente romántica para mi gusto, cursi como ninguna, fanática número uno de los filmes rosas como _Sleepless in Seattle_, _Ghost, Titanic _y otras películas de amor de los noventa las cuales veía un sinfín de veces, y lloraba cada vez que las veía. Se a los veintiuno con Hachiro Huang, su novio de cuatro años, luego de un tórrido romance que bien pudo haber terminado en un embarazo o en la muerte de alguno de los dos, porque tanto amor y tanta pasión no podían ser saludables para dos seres humanos. Durante los cuatro años de relación, en innumerables ocasiones vi a Fuutie entrar a la casa con un portazo, luego de haberse bajado del auto de Hachiro –también con un portazo- por alguna estúpida pelea. Subía las escaleras corriendo y encerraba en su cuarto a llorar. Wei, el mayordomo, subía a tocarle la puerta a la señorita para indicarle que la cena estaba lista y que la familia la esperaba para comer, pero mi hermana le decía que se fuera, que ella no quería comer porque de lo único que tenía ganas era de morirse.

Las primeras veces, mi madre se ponía furiosa de que esa niña no respetara algo tan sagrado como las cenas familiares, pero mi padre logró convencerla de que «así es la juventud cuando está enamorada, Ieran, déjala, ya se le pasará». Luego de la cena, Fanren y Feimei subían a consolar a su hermana mayor. Y después Fuutie se dirigía a mi habitación para darme discursos sobre las cosas que nunca debía decirle o hacerle a mi novia cuando la tuviera, porque yo debía ser un caballero.

Y cuando no estaba llorando por Hachiro, estaba suspirando por lo mucho que lo amaba. ¿Y a quién se lo hacía saber? Exacto, a mí. Hachiro era un príncipe azul y le regalaba flores, Hachiro era lo más bello de este mundo y recordaba todos los detalles, Hachiro sí que sabía cómo se debía besar y tocar a una mujer… y allí yo pelaba los ojos y deseaba morir, me tapaba los oídos y le decía que se callara. Mi hermana se reía y me abrazaba para decirme que esas cosas eran normales y no tenían por qué darme asco. A mí el sexo no me daba asco, lo que me hacía querer vomitar era la imagen de mi hermana con Hachiro.

Luego se casó y se fue a vivir con su esposo. Al principio, mi padre había estado en contra de la idea de aquel matrimonio. Decía que Fuutie era un bebé todavía, y que ningún Huang iba a arrebatarle a _su princesa_ _adorada_ de sus brazos. Pero mi madre logró disuadirlo diciéndole que no había nada que pudieran hacer para separarlos, porque los dos estaban locos el uno por el otro, y que era mejor que estuvieran casados, por «cualquier cosa». Y con _cualquier cosa_ se refería a un embarazo o a lo que pudiera decir la gente. Además, Hachiro Huang era el hijo menor de una de las mejores familias de Hong Kong. Mis padres concluyeron que las cosas debían hacerse como era debido, y les dieron la bendición a Fuutie y a Hachiro, jurando que ambos habían llegado vírgenes y puros al altar. Lo cual era una gran mentira.

Yo podía recordar claramente todas las veces que los había encontrado haciendo «esas cosas que hacen las parejas cuando están solas», como decía Meiling en aquel entonces. En la piscina, en el jacuzzi, en el sauna, en algún lugar del jardín, en la sala cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, en el cuarto de Fuutie cuando mis padres no estaban, etc. Yo nunca decía nada porque no me interesaba armar un escándalo en la casa. Pero Hachiro siempre me hacía regalos que a la vista de la familia eran desinteresados obsequios, pero yo sabía que las gorras, camisetas, sudaderas y balones de los _New York Giants_ no eran más que un suplicante soborno para que no dijera nada. O una disculpa avergonzada por estar teniendo sexo con mi hermana antes de casarse. Fuutie era quien me consolaba en las noches luego de mis pesadillas, y la que me hacía compañía cuando no podía dormir.

Luego estaba Fanren, de veintiuno, cuya meta en la vida parecía ser preguntarme si tenía novia, a cuántas chicas había besado, si ya había tenido un «encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con alguna mujer» –como solía decirle al sexo-, cuántas veces me había emborrachado y con quién iba a salir el viernes en la noche. Era una averiguadora de lo peor, con una increíble capacidad de hacerme sentir incómodo ¡y de sacarme información! Porque por más que yo le rehuyera, siempre conseguía su propósito. Fanren era vegetariana y feminista. Creo que por eso no tenía novio, porque los chicos se sentían un poco intimidados ante su intelecto y sus ideales; además, siempre la invitaban a comer alitas de pollo y costillas de cerdo, y Fanren prefería ir a un restaurante vegetariano a comer ensaladas. Mi padre solía decirle _mi pequeña y bella activista_. Mi madre se mantenía siempre al margen de las conversaciones feministas de Fanren sobre la píldora anticonceptiva, las minifaldas, el derecho al voto y la igualdad de género. Excepto una vez, donde Fanren argumentó que si los hombres podían hacerlo sin ser juzgados, las mujeres también tenían derecho a tener más de un compañero sexual. Mi madre se ahogó con el vino y le prohibió terminantemente volver a tocar sus temas en la mesa. Fue Fanren quien me explicó cómo venían los niños al mundo, me salvó de no ser descubierto en mi primera borrachera y me regaló mi primera caja de preservativos.

Y por último estaba Feimei, con diecinueve, el karma de mi vida. Y esto lo digo porque como era la más cercana a mí en edad, era el amor platónico de todos mis amigos, por lo que yo vivía atormentado por sus constantes comentarios sobre _cuán sexy es la hermana de Shaoran_ y otros mucho más explícitos. Mis tres hermanas eran muy hermosas, pero Feimei parecía tener un sex appeal especial que la hacía muy atractiva hacia los hombres de todas las edades: niños, adolescentes, hombres y ancianos. Mi padre solía llamarle _mi reina de belleza_. Podía recordar que había pasado mi clase de Biología en el Instituto gracias a que Feimei se ofrecía a hablar con el imbécil de mi profesor –que me odiaba- cada vez que me ponía una falta o un cero injustificado, y el tipo siempre acababa poniéndome una buena calificación porque le había dado clases a mi hermana y estaba enamorado de ella. Feimei conseguía entrometerse en todos mis planes y siempre-_siempre_ estaba dándome besos y abrazos. Si yo estaba viendo una película en mi cuarto, ella llegaba y se instalaba en mi cama junto a mí; si estaba jugando PlayStation, agarraba el otro control para jugar ella también. Y si iba a salir con mis amigos a comer un helado, a ver el atardecer en la playa o a algo casual y espontáneo, Feimei se apuntaba al plan con la excusa de hacer de chofer para nosotros. Mis amigos accedían gustosos porque tenían un_ crush_ con ella, y mis amigas no se oponían porque Feimei era muy simpática y agradable. Fue Feimei quien me enseñó a tomar fotografías y me regaló mi primera cámara.

Y, si por separado me ponían de los nervios, juntas eran un terrible tormento que parecía no tener final.

Y allí estaba mi molestia, mi incomodidad y mi trauma psicológico. Justo antes de finalizar la llamada con mis progenitores, mi padre me dijo que _las niñas _–como se refería a ellas en plural- querían hablar conmigo por _Skype_, porque me tenían una muy grata sorpresa.

Ingrata, diría yo. Ya sabía cuál era esa sorpresa: ellas también vendrían a mi graduación. Y aquello significaba un sinfín de preguntas impertinentes y personales, un sinnúmero de abrazos y besos. Y ahora que estaba de novio con Sakura…

_Dios_.

-¿Ya hablaste con mis tíos, Xiao? –Meiling salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y otra enrollada en el cuerpo.

-Sí, y no vienen solos. –Rodé los ojos- Houston, tenemos una situación.

Meiling dejó de secarse el pelo y alzó el rostro para mirarme, muy divertida.

-¿Mis primas también vienen? –Su pregunta era la clara antesala de un grito ensordecedor.

Asentir o no asentir, esa era la cuestión. Ah, qué más daba ya, todo estaba perdido igual.

Asentí con la cabeza y…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Xiao Lang, qué emociónnnnnn!

…y tanta fue la emoción de Meiling, que además de haberme dejado sordo, alzó los brazos y pegó un brinco el cual hizo que se le cayera la toalla.

Yo fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos.

-Meiling, por favor, anda a vestirte. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exhibicionista?

Pero mi prima seguía emocionadísima de que mis hermanas también vinieran. Ella, como era hija única, las amaba demasiado. Se quitó la toalla que tenía en la cabeza y me pegó con ella. Y todavía desnuda, se me lanzó encima para darme un abrazo y un beso.

-¡Eres el único hombre que me pide que me vista!

-¡Meiling!

-¡Xiao Lang, eres un amargaaaaaado! –Me dio un sonoro beso y se alejó de mí, muerta de la risa.

Qué bochorno. ¿Qué clase de locos eran los Li? En serio, de verdad, que alguien por favor me lo explicara. Creo que las únicas personas relativamente normales en esa casa éramos mi madre y yo.

¿Me estaba comparando con mi madre? Bueno, yo tampoco era un santo, ¡pero no era un pesado y molesto quejica cotilla feminista y cursi! Mi madre pecaba de ser demasiado seria, mi padre se reía de todo, Fuutie era una loca enamorada, Fanren una activista chismosa y Feimei era híper melosa. De Meiling no tenía quejas, sólo en situaciones como ésta.

Suspiré y me resigné. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la entrada de la casa, donde tomé mis llaves y las hice sonar.

-Si no te apuras, te dejo.

-¡Xiao Laaaaaang! –Exclamó Meiling desde su habitación.

-Cuento tres y llevo dos, Mei… abriendo la puerta, saliendo… llamando al ascensor…

Me gritó unos cuantos insultos en chino que me hicieron reír.

Uno no elegía a la familia, y por eso debía ser cuidadoso al elegir a los amigos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… Kero era un gracioso griego que se hacía pasar por gay para estar con la chica que le gustaba; Yamazaki inventaba todas las historias que podía; Eriol era Eriol; Tomoyo parecía ser adivina y tener el poder de leer la mente de las personas; Sakura a veces era demasiado feliz y otras veces quería insultar al mundo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Definitivamente, mi vida estaba rodeada de gente loca. Amigos _y _familia.

Y Sakura, Sakura me había vuelto loco.

_**(Sakura)**_

_**I hope your eyes just smile forever, **__**  
**__**only once I told a lie.**__**  
**__I hope these days go on forever, __  
__and I'm always right by your side.__  
__You're all I want to know__  
__for the rest of my life.__  
__I can't help what time is done,__  
__and how long I've had to wait,__  
__now I found your hand in mine__  
__I hope I didn't come too late.__  
__**There's no beauty like your face in the morning light.**_

_And all my life I have been so scared  
and I never knew I never wanted you there.  
I've been broke, been bust, been snared  
So love lost and under-prepared, baby  
**But now that I found you, now that I've got you  
I've got everything, my dear.**_

Mi grito fue tan fuerte, que probablemente se escuchó en casa de Kero.

Pegué un brinco, bailé, canté y me sonreí a mí misma en el espejo. Alcé el rostro y le agradecí al Cielo, volví a bailar, aplaudí y fui demasiado feliz.

_Irresponsable_.

_Pero no estoy embarazada_.

La Madre Naturaleza me había hecho la visita mensual con mes y medio de atraso. Y durante ese maldito mes y medio yo había entrado en pánico en numerosas ocasiones, había pasado un sinnúmero de noches en vela y había contemplado el suicidio varias veces.

Okay, quizás no el suicidio, pero…

Tomoyo me había explicado, luego de que le contara mi infortunio, que a veces eso pasaba y que mientras más me estresara, más se me atrasaría el período. Me dio una charla sobre lo irresponsables que habíamos sido Shaoran y yo al haber tenido relaciones sexuales sin ningún tipo de protección.

-Y no hay pero ni excusas que valgan, Sakura. Ustedes no son pandas en época de apareamiento. –Me había dicho con un tono de voz de profesora de Educación Sexual-. Son dos seres humanos con autocontrol y raciocinio. Pudieron haberse detenido en algún momento, ¡y no te atrevas a decirme que no tenían, porque Miltos y yo habíamos comprado cualquier cantidad de preservativos! Los cuales nadie, absolutamente nadie usó.

A mí casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Tomoyo me dio un abrazo.

-No pienso nada malo de ti, entiendo que esas cosas puedan pasar, pero no te puedes dar el lujo de hacerlo siempre, Sakura. Tú eres una mujer inteligente, y Shaoran también lo es, además…

-¿Shaoran también es una mujer inteligente? –Pregunté yo, oprimiendo una sonrisa y batiendo las pestañas.

Tomoyo tuvo que esconder la suya y mirarme con seriedad. Aquello me dio mucha risa, pero me contuve.

-Si Shaoran fuera una mujer inteligente, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, graciosita.

No supe si reírme o llorar ante el comentario, por lo que simplemente me abracé a mi mejor amiga y me quejé de haber sido una panda en época de apareamiento. Tomoyo se ofreció a comprar el test de embarazo para salir de las dudas. Pero yo le dije que no, que lo último que quería era hacerme un test, prefería esperar. ¿Esperar a qué?

-Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. –Le había dicho.

Y esta mañana, luego de más o menos mes y medio atraso, al ir al baño me había dado cuenta de que todos mis problemas habían finalizado. ¡GRACIAS!

Me cambié de ropa rápidamente y corrí escaleras abajo, ¡la vida era feliz! Mi madre estaba en la sala viendo un programa sobre los espíritus y el más allá. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente.

-¡Sakura! –Exclamó mientras correspondía al abrazo con sorpresa-. Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí! –Dije yo-. ¡Soy feliz!

Mi madre se separó ligeramente de mí y me examinó durante algunos segundos.

-¿Pasó algo en especial?

_Nada, simplemente no vas a ser abuela… _

-¡No! Es sólo que estoy feliz por Touya y Anastasia, ¡se casan mañana, mamá, se casan!

Mi madre sonrió y yo volví a abrazarla. Subí las escaleras cantando y bailando como un conejito.

La boda de Touya y Anastasia sería mañana a las once de la mañana. Desde que los novios anunciaron sus intenciones de casarse al aire libre, Tía Sonomi consiguió que Hiroshi Clow, un famoso y millonario empresario, quien además era íntimo amigo de mi tía, le concediera su súper mansión en la cima de la colina más alta de Tomoeda, que ofrecía una espectacular vista de la ciudad y una brisa muy agradable.

Tomoyo no estaba segura de cuál era el grado de «intimidad» en la relación de su madre con Clow, pero creía que ahí había algo _bastante_ íntimo. O al menos lo hubo en algún momento. Lo cual a mí no se me hacía extraño en lo absoluto. Tía Sonomi era una mujer muy hermosa, viuda desde que Tomoyo tenía siete años. Y Clow era una especie de Robert Redford en su mejor época.

Corrí por el pasillo y abrí la puerta del cuarto de Touya. Seguía dormido. Mi sonrisa se expandió en el momento en el que me arrojé sobre él, despertándolo ipso facto.

-¡Touya, Touya, Touya! –Exclamé mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Qué diablos, Sakura!

Estaba_ feliz_. Feliz porque mi hermano se casaba mañana, y porque no iba a matarnos a Shaoran y a mí por haber quedado embarazados.

-¡Te casas mañana! –Lo abracé con fuerza. Él frunció el ceño e intentó alejarme.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no lo sé? –Se incorporó y me empujó para hacerme caer de la cama. Yo aumenté la fuerza del abrazo.

-¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

Le di una serie de besos sonoros en las mejillas. Mi hermano alzó una ceja y me miró somnoliento y escéptico.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa hoy?

Oculté mi sonrisa pícara detrás de una de sus almohadas y batí mis largas pestañas.

-_Sakura_…

Su tono de voz era una clara advertencia. Solté una risita estúpida, le di un último beso y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, antes de que Touya empezara a hacer preguntas.

-¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando!

Me reí mientras entraba a mi habitación. Con lo celoso y paranoico que era, probablemente sí era lo que estaba pensando. _Shaoran_.

Shaoran, Shaoran, ¡Shaoran!

Tenía ganas de gritar su nombre, de llamarlo por teléfono para decirle que lo quería, ¡que lo amaba! Pero por supuesto, no podía hacerlo. No me atrevía.

Durante el transcurso de los últimos dos meses, había pasado muchísimo más tiempo con él. Aquello había servido para que yo confirmara mi descubrimiento: me había enamorado de Shaoran y no había vuelta atrás.

Vino a mi mente una de las tardes en su apartamento. Estábamos acostados boca arriba sobre su cama, conversando amenamente. Él me había preguntado cuánto lo quería y yo le había contestado que mucho, muchísimo. En realidad, habría preferido usar la palabra _A_, pero tenía miedo de asustarlo. ¿Sería demasiado pronto? ¿Sentiría él lo mismo que yo?

Entonces Shaoran me sacó de mis pensamientos y me dijo que ahora lo iba a querer más, porque había impreso las mejores fotografías del primer viaje a Ghenshi.

Se incorporó y buscó un sobre de color blanco con azul. Sacó de él una serie de hermosas fotografías y me las extendió. Sonreí al vernos a Kero, Tomoyo y a mí en las bicicletas, huyendo de la casa del coronel Yamato. Kero tenía los brazos alzados, Tomoyo sonreía y yo estaba riéndome con ganas.

Otra de las fotografías nos mostraba a todos, menos a Shaoran por obvias razones, dentro del lago. Había una de Kero, Tomoyo y Eriol en el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa del lago. Todos estaban riendo, la única que miraba a la cámara era Tomoyo. Me sonrojé al reconocer la escena: Shaoran había tomado esa foto justo después de haberme visto desnuda por primera vez. Me reí.

Lo que más me gustaban de las fotografías que tomaba Shaoran era la espontaneidad. En casi ninguna había poses, ni éramos conscientes de que nos estuvieran sacando una foto.

-Me gusta capturar la esencia de cada persona y de cada momento. –Me explicó Shaoran con una sonrisa-. Me encantan las fotografías donde hay una persona secándose las lágrimas porque las cebollas que está picando la hacen llorar, un chico arreglando la cadena de su bicicleta, o… una chica bailando en medio de una cancha de fútbol con los aspersores encendidos.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras me extendía tres fotografías donde aparecía yo bailando en el campo de fútbol del instituto. Me hizo mucha gracia recordar ese día. Panqueques, cine, montaña rusa, vodka, tequila, Bon Jovi… nuestro primer beso.

-Esta es de mis favoritas…

Me extendió dos fotografías. En la primera aparecía yo durmiendo en la habitación donde Shaoran y yo habíamos asustado a Tomoyo y a Eriol. La luz del sol iluminaba mi rostro, haciendo que mis pestañas y mi pelo adquirieran una tonalidad rojiza. La segunda era igual a ésta, pero en blanco y negro.

-No tienes idea de lo hermoso que es tu rostro con la luz de la mañana.

Alcé el rostro y me encontré con los ojos ámbares de Shaoran, que me sonreían.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel gesto –el que Shaoran no sólo hubiera tomado esas fotos, sino que las hubiera impreso y ahora me las estuviera regalando- me llenó de una felicidad difícil de explicar, pero muy placentera.

Serendipia. _Serendipity_.

Accidente feliz, sorpresa placentera; el hecho de encontrar algo que causa felicidad y satisfacción, sin haberlo buscado.

De hecho, el haber descubierto que estaba enamorada de Shaoran no era otra cosa que una serendipia. Un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produjo cuando se estaba buscando otra cosa.

Aquella había sido una excelente oportunidad para confesarle que me había enamorado de él. Mientras contemplaba sus ojos ambarinos, pensé en nuestra relación. En que al principio no me había agradado, pero luego fue inevitable que me gustara. Sólo le había mentido una vez, cuando le dije que me arrepentía de haberlo besado. Todo lo demás había sido sincero entre nosotros.

Pero me acobardé y decidí que no era el momento para hablarle de mis sentimientos. Quería que aquel instante durara mucho, que sus ojos me sonrieran para siempre.

Le pregunté por las fotos que yo le había tomado a él, con el bigotito francés y el delantal de cocina. Él sonrió, y me dijo que las iba a borrar, porque eran bastante vergonzosas.

-Pero tienen una buena profundidad de campo, preciosa. –Me guiñó un ojo-. Eres una buena fotógrafa.

Yo fruncí el ceño y le dije que las quería. No pude convencerlo que las imprimiera, así que mientras él estaba distraído preparando algo para comer, yo elegí cuatro de las cinco fotos que le había tomado, las cambié a _blanco y negro_ y las envié a mi correo, para luego imprimirlas por mi cuenta.

Me sonreí a mí misma al ver el sobre en la mesita de noche. Me acosté en la cama, lo abrí y saqué las cinco fotografías. En la primera, Shaoran sonreía; en la segunda estaba mirando hacia un lado, mientras se reía; en la tercera había puesto «cara de francés», expresión que consistía en poner la boca en forma de trompita; mi favorita era la última, porque tenía la boca en la misma forma, pero una de sus cejas estaba alzada.

Me reí. Shaoran era muy fotogénico. ¿Cómo podía no serlo, siendo tan guapo?

-Espero que tu repentina y extraña felicidad no se deba al mocoso.

Di un respingo al percatarme de la presencia de Touya. Estaba de pie al final de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿No tienes asuntos matrimoniales que atender?

Él alzó una ceja-. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien entró a mi habitación para darme amor, monstruo, ¿ahora quieres echarme de tu cuarto?

-No te estoy echando, sólo preguntaba. –Sonreí-. Por cierto, Shaoran está invitado a tu boda.

Touya acentuó su ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah, sí? –Asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Y se puede saber quién lo invitó?

-Yo, _duh_.

-No sé si te enteraste, monstruo, pero sólo los novios pueden hacer invitaciones a su boda.

Me encogí de hombros-. Mamá me dijo que podía hacerlo.

Dejé las fotografías en la cama y me puse de pie y entré al baño. Tomé mi cepillo y comencé a peinarme. Pude ver, a través del espejo, que Touya se inclinaba sobre la cama para tomar las fotografías.

-Qué fotogénico tu noviecito.

Me reí. El sarcasmo en su voz era obvio.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso? –Sabía que mi pregunta conseguiría incomodarlo.

-Pues –Touya estudió las fotografías-, es más femenino y delicado que tú, ¿pero quién no lo es? Eres un monstruo horrible. –Se giró para mirarme. Yo salí del baño-. ¿No has dudado de su sexualidad? Porque con esta foto…

Alzó la fotografía donde Shaoran salía poniendo la boca de forma graciosa. Yo sonreí. Si Touya quería molestarme llamándome monstruo y burlándose de mi novio, no iba a salir impune. Además, mañana sería su boda y luego se iría de luna de miel, eso significaba que podía provocarlo.

-Oh, no –respondí mientras le quitaba las fotografías y las guardaba en el sobre-, Shaoran me ha demostrado que es _muy_ masculino.

El rostro de mi hermano se fue desfigurando en una mueca de horror y furia.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy tan feliz? –Le guiñé un ojo.

Touya puso cara de odio y se descruzó de brazos. Mi señal de partida.

-¡Monstruo! –Exclamó, pero yo ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo, huyendo por mi vida.

-¡SAKURA!

Mi madre se asomó desde la sala para ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto. Los pasos de Touya retumbaron en las escaleras.

-Voy a casa de Kero, ¡te quiero, ma!

-¡Ese mocoso me va a escuchar! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Abrí la puerta y corrí descalza y muerta de la risa hasta la casa de mi mejor amigo.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera despierto.

_**(Shaoran)**_

'_Cause you mean everything to me, my dear  
you mean everything to me my dear.  
**I see you in my thoughts, and I hear you in my sleep**  
And now that I've found you,  
Now that I've got you  
I've got everything.  
And the feeling that you give me is like a runaway train.  
If I hold you like I wanna then you'll never go away.  
My dear, hear me when I say…_

-¡Meiling, es la última vez que te llamo!

-¡Ya voy, Xiao Laaaaaaaaaang!

Me di una última mirada en el espejo, y llegué a la conclusión de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarme pelo. Me lo había peinado para verme un poco más prolijo, pero no estaba seguro del resultado.

La verdad es que los hombres la teníamos mucho más fácil que las mujeres, que tenían que elegir vestido, zapatos, peinado y maquillaje. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los hombres la teníamos más difícil todavía cuando nos tocaba acompañar a las mujeres a hacer sus compras.

Como ayer, que había acompañado a Meiling a elegir el vestido para la boda del hermano de Sakura. Agradecí al cielo que sólo entramos a tres tiendas diferentes, porque en la tercera –_Max Azria-_ Meiling había encontrado el vestido perfecto. Rojo.

-¿No tienes ya suficientes vestidos rojos?

-¡No, Xiao Lang! –Exclamó ella mientras miraba el vestido como si fuera su primogénito-. Ya todos me los he puesto mucho, tengo que innovar, ¡y el rojo es mi color favoritooooooo!

Compró su vestido y yo me sentí afortunado cuando ella dijo que los zapatos ya los tenía. Pero insistió en ayudarme a elegir mi ropa.

-Meiling, no hace falta, en la casa tengo trajes.

-¡Pero si yo me voy a poner uno nuevo tú también deberías hacerlo, Xiao!

No quise discutir porque sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no había forma de convencer a Meiling. Así fue como terminé comprando la camisa blanca y el traje beige que tenía puesto en ese momento. Debía admitirlo, Meiling tenía buen gusto.

Luego decidió que había que comprar un buen regalo de bodas, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué podíamos obsequiarle a los novios.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé!

Mi prima me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta de Tiffany&Co.

-Eh, Mei, creo que ya tienen los anillos. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer y pensamos en qué…?

-Cállate, Xiao Lang. –Me hizo entrar a la entienda-. No venimos a comprar anillos, sino relojes.

Relojes. ¿Meiling creía que yo era millonario?

Bueno, quizás _sí_ lo era, pero mi tarjeta tenía límites. ¿Recuerdan a Ieran Li, su castigo, el destierro en Japón? Exacto.

-Lo voy a pagar yo. –Explicó ella, y anticipándose a mi pregunta, dijo-: A Papi no le va a molestar, él va a entender que estamos haciendo un regalo de bodas. Y tampoco voy a elegir nada demasiado costoso.

Fue así como salimos de Tiffany con un juego de relojes –para hombre y para mujer- muy bonitos, y no muy costosos.

-¡Ya estoy lista!

Me giré para encontrarme con mi prima posando cual Marilyn Monroe. El vestido rojo le sentaba de maravilla.

-Guao, Xiao Lang, si hay algo que caracteriza a nuestra familia es la belleza. –Me guiñó un ojo y nos marchamos.

Había llamado a Eriol para preguntarle, una vez más, la dirección de la casa del tal Clow no sé qué. Mi mejor amigo me indicó qué caminos tomar y cuáles evitar para llegar sin perderme.

-En realidad, si entras por la calle que te dije, no hay pérdida. –Explicó-. Ya después sólo tienes que subir la colina. Es la casa más grande.

Le agradecí.

-Pásatelo bien.

Eriol me había dicho que no asistiría a la boda por varias razones.

La primera, Tomoyo. No quería que ella tuviera que verlo allí, sentarse en su misma mesa y pretender que nada pasaba; si podía evitarle una situación incómoda, lo haría. La segunda, que estaba conectada con la primera, era porque sabía que Tomoyo probablemente estaría con Miltos, y él no estaba preparado para ver aquello.

Me dijo, además, que no tenía ánimos de asistir a ningún tipo de ceremonia, porque prefería quedarse haciendo ejercicio para recuperar la condición física que había perdido, y estar en óptimas condiciones para la semifinal.

-Además, esa casa me trae muchos recuerdos. Que no se te olvide entregar mi regalo

Y así fue como me encontré frente a la puerta de la casa más grande que había visto en Tomoeda, con Meiling en una mano, y mi cámara en la otra.

-¡Mira, mira, ahí está Kerberos! –Mi prima lo señaló con la mirada y nos acercamos a él.

La cara de Kero al ver a Meiling fue un poema. Yo me aguanté la risa.

-Qué elegante. –Le dije. Él notó mi presencia.

-Gracias. Meiling, estás hermosísima.

Ella sonrió con picardía y le dio dos besos a Kero.

-Tú estás guapísimo.

-¿Y yo? –Pregunté.

-Tú cállate, Xiao Lang.

Me reí. Kero nos indicó que entráramos. Colocó los regalos en una de las mesas y nos dirigimos afuera. Saludamos a los familiares Kerberos primero.

-Él es Shaoran Li, el novio de Sakura. –La madre de Kero nos introdujo a varios familiares que no conocíamos-. Y ella es su prima Meiling, la novia de Kero.

El rostro de mi amigo adquirió la misma tonalidad del color del vestido de Meiling. Mi prima abrió los ojos sorprendida y divertida.

-Mamá…

-¡Encantada de conocerlos! –Dijo Meiling, muy contenta con la presentación.

Cuando nos alejamos, Kero seguía rojo como un tomate.

-Lo siento mucho, Mei. Mi madre le ha dicho a todo el mundo que somos novios. Espero que no te moleste. –Su rostro estaba apenado y daba mucha risa.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de molestarme? Será nuestro secreto. –Le guiñó un ojo y yo me reí.

Saludamos a la familia de Sakura y yo comencé a impacientarme al no verla. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Kero nos guió a través del jardín y se detuvo junto a unos rosales.

-¿Ves a la pareja que está hablando junto a la fuente? –Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza-. Esa es Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de Tomoyo, y el tipo es Hiroshi Clow, el millonario dueño de esta chocita.

-La verdad es que no se ve nada mal –dijo Meiling-, es muy sexy, ¿cuántos años tiene, cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve?

Kero se encogió de hombros.

-Por ahí debe andar.

-¿Es muy amigo de la madre de Tomoyo? –Pregunté yo.

-Muy amigo. ¿O cómo te crees que consiguió que le prestara la casa? –Alzó ambas cejas de forma sugestiva-. Estoy seguro de que no fue sólo una noche de pasión en el jacuzzi.

Meiling soltó la carcajada y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-¿De qué se ríen tanto? –Nos giramos para encontrarnos con Tomoyo y con Miltos.

Ella tenía un vestido azul con un hombro descubierto, y el pelo hacia un lado. Estaba muy bonita.

-Les estaba contando sobre tu padrastro. –Volvió a alzar las cejas.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño e intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Vamos, Tomoyo, tienes que admitir que es una posibilidad. Seguro que a Clow le gusta bailar el mambo horizontal con tu mamá, y el candelabro italiano, y…

-¡Kerberos! –Exclamó Tomoyo llevándose ambas manos a los oídos-. ¡Cállate ya! Dios mío, ¿quieres que me muera? –Nos miró a Meiling y a mí-. Tiene toda la semana creándome imágenes mentales muy gráficas sobre mi mamá y Hiroshi.

-Si encima lo llamas por su nombre, ya dentro de poco le dirás _papi_.

Tomoyo ignoró el último comentario y nos hizo seguirla. Yo inspeccioné el lugar con la mirada, buscando a Sakura. ¿Dónde andaría?

Caminamos hasta llegar al lugar donde se celebraría la unión marital. Consistía en un altar con un arco de rosas blancas, y luego sillas para un lado y sillas para el otro, dejando un camino en el medio para que pasaran los novios y la gente que pasaba por los caminos del medio en las bodas.

Kero caminó hasta el altar y empezó a imitar a Adam Sandler en la _película El Cantante de Bodas_. Todos nos reímos. Kerberos era un payaso. Y justo cuando estábamos sentándonos para mirar más cómodamente su imitación, una belleza de vestido verde y piernas largas nos pasó por al lado, casi corriendo.

Sakura, que probablemente no nos había visto, caminó con paso muy rápido hasta donde Kero.

-¡Kero! –Exclamó-. Necesito que le lleves esto a tu hermana, una de las niñas estaba jugando con él. Menos mal que lo encontré antes de que se arruinara.

Le extendió un ramo de rosas blancas, que parecía ser el bouquet de la novia. Él asintió y se retiró. Sakura se dio la vuelta y yo me puse de pie. Entonces reparó en mi presencia.

Llevaba puesto un vestido verde un poco más arriba de la rodilla, cuya parte superior era de encaje y de manga corta. Tenía el pelo suelto y tacones altos. Cuando me regaló la sonrisa sensual que tanto me encantaba y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, me tuve que pellizcar.

¿Esa era mi novia?

Yo tenía que ser el tipo más afortunado del planeta.

-.-

Kero estaba intranquilo. Y sabía que seguiría estándolo hasta que hablara con Meiling.

Las personas comenzaron a ubicarse en sus respectivas mesas, para la recepción.

Luego de lo que había sido una hermosa boda, llena de amor y sinceridad, Kero se sintió obligado y comprometido a decirle casi toda la verdad a Meiling: él no era gay. Y decía casi toda porque no podía decirle que le gustaba, serían demasiadas confesiones para asimilar en un solo día.

Le dijo que quería hablar de algo importante. Ella asintió muy gustosa, y se dirigieron a uno de los bancos del jardín. Tenía una ubicación privilegiada, porque se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí.

-¡Qué jardín tan bonito! –Exclamó Meiling-. Me recuerda a mi casa de Hong Kong. ¡Y la vista!

Kero sentía la garganta áspera y el pecho oprimido. Un sudor frío le invadió las manos. Se sentía mal al ver a Meiling tan alegre, porque sabía que en unos minutos ya no estaría sonriendo. Tragó grueso.

-Meiling. –Su voz fue tenaz-. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Meiling borró su sonrisa al percatarse de la seriedad de su amigo. Nunca, en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, lo había visto con aquella palidez en el rostro. Con aquel semblante serio que indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Quizás sólo estaba nervioso por la boda de su hermana.

-Sí, claro. –Asintió ella, intentando que no se notara que se había puesto nerviosa-. Dime.

Kero intentó argumentar algunas palabras, pero no supo por dónde comenzar.

-¿Qué pasa, Kero? –Meiling colocó su mano sobre la de su amigo y la acarició de forma reconfortante. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que por un momento, alivió el pesar de Kerberos-. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Kero bajó la mirada y con su otra mano acarició la de Meiling. Era ahora o nunca. Alzó el rostro, apretó los labios y habló:

-No he sido del todo sincero contigo, Mei.

La sonrisa de Meiling desapareció despacio.

-La verdad es que yo no, no soy… es algo que no sabía cómo decírtelo. Nunca estuvo en mis planes que pensaras eso de mí, ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió, pero yo no soy gay.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Él no era…? Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Meiling sintió que estaba frente a una pintura famosa, La persistencia de la memoria, de Salvador Dalí, pero algo no andaba bien. Porque los relojes derretidos ya no eran relojes, sino naranjas.

Kero tuvo que repetir lo que había dicho, al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su amiga.

-¿Meiling? ¿Estás…?

-Ya.

Él calló. Estuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos. Meiling retiró su mano de la de Kero y la colocó en su regazo.

-Sakura fue quien me dijo que tú pensabas que yo era gay. –Comenzó a explicarse-. Al principio, me ofendió que pensaras eso. Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de llamarte para decirte que no lo era, pero tuve una idea. Una muy mala idea.

Meiling lo miraba atentamente. Kero se pasó ambas manos por el pelo.

-Si tú creías que yo era gay, yo podría obtener ciertos beneficios. –Sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba ante aquella confesión-. Podría acompañarte a comprar lencería y hacerte masajes sin que te sintieras incómoda, y así fue; inclusive estuvimos con poca ropa en varias ocasiones. –Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y arrugó el rostro-. Soy un aprovechado, lo sé. No me merezco tu amistad

Sintió la necesidad de decirle que todo había cambiado cuando ella empezó a gustarle en serio. Cuando ya no era su cuerpo lo único que le atraía, sino también su personalidad y sus sentimientos. Quiso decirle que no se lo había confesado antes por miedo a que ella no lo perdonara. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Con qué derecho? Le había mentido, la había engañado pretendiendo ser algo que no era, y todo para obtener ciertos beneficios.

Meiling, por su parte, sentía que estaba soñando. ¿Qué era todo eso que su amigo le acababa de decir? Si era cierto, significaba que ella no estaba loca. El día que había cometido la imprudencia de besar a Kerberos había sentido que su amigo le correspondía como si estuviera disfrutándolo. Por un efímero momento, había pensado que quizás Kero podía… que a lo mejor…

_Olamaz mı_?

No podía ser.

-Entonces, ¿no eres gay? –Posó sus ojos en los de su amigo, asimilando poco a poco cada palabra.

Kero negó con la cabeza-. Ni siquiera un poco.

La mirada de Meiling se perdió en algún punto de la vista que aquel asiento les ofrecía. Kerberos sintió que el peso de su confesión comenzaba a caerle encima poco a poco. Sobre todo porque ella seguía sin decir nada. No lloraba, no gritaba, no lo insultaba. Ni siquiera lo miraba. Simplemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

De repente, Meiling sintió que todo pasaba frente a sus ojos, y un clic la hizo volver a mirar a Kerberos.

-O sea que… ese día, en Ghenshi… cuando yo te besé…

Él nunca le había dicho que era gay. Nunca, ni siquiera una vez. De su boca jamás había salido una frase completa donde admitiera su homosexualidad. Ella lo había asumido todo, él sólo había seguido la corriente.

_Olabilir_

Pero era posible.

_-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?_

_-Hace poco, muy poco. _

Por sus gustos musicales, sus temas de interés, sus conocimientos en moda. Había asumido que Kerberos era gay, y poco a poco se había convencido a sí misma de ello.

_-¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica?_

_-S-sí._

Entonces entendió muchas cosas. Entendió por qué Sakura y Tomoyo siempre se quedaban calladas cuando ella comentaba algo sobre la sexualidad de Kerberos; entendió por qué Shaoran se reía; y entendió por qué Eriol se había peleado con él en Ghenshi.

_Nakuru_.

No sabía quién era, nunca la había visto. Tan sólo sabía que Eriol y Kerberos habían discutido por ella y se habían peleado. Luego Shaoran le explicó que esa chica había sido la razón por la cual Tomoyo y Eriol habían terminado, y que él mismo había estado con ella. Cuando le preguntó qué tenía que ver Kero con ella, su primo le dijo que se lo preguntara a él.

Y ahora todo tenía sentido.

Miró los ojos dorados de Kero y se sintió la mujer más estúpida del planeta. Necesitaba irse de allí, alejarse de la mirada arrepentida de Kero. Sí, le había molestado que él no le fuera sincero desde el principio, y que hubiera usado de su estupidez para aprovecharse de la situación. Pero también ella le debía una disculpa por haber asumido algo como eso.

Si seguía sentada frente a él, la cara iba a caérsele de la vergüenza. Necesitaba ponerse de pie, irse de allí y llorar y llorar, lamentarse por haber sido una idiota.

-Meiling, lo siento, yo…

-No, no te disculpes. –Lo interrumpió-. No hace falta.

Kero se desconcertó. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué no estaba molesta con él? ¿Qué lo perdonaba?

-Necesito estar sola.

Se puso de pie y Kero la vio desaparecer en el jardín. Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar,

Meiling entró al salón donde los invitados se encontraban. Se dirigió a su mesa y tomó su bolso. No tuvo de tiempo de preguntarse dónde andarían sus amigos, quería salir de allí lo antes posible, sin que nadie la detuviera.

Los meseros estaban repartiendo copas de champaña para el brindis. Ella tomó una y salió de la casa con paso rápido.

Una vez fuera, se sintió como una delincuente perseguida. ¿En verdad había huido de la casa? Bebió el contenido de la copa de champaña. Entonces la realidad la golpeó: no sólo no tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí caminando, sino que no tenía ningún número para llamar algún taxi, y todos sus conocidos estaban allí adentro.

Todos… excepto uno.

Sacó su móvil del bolso y le rogó al Cielo que nadie saliera de la casa. Buscó el número en sus contactos y presionó el botón de llamar.

Un tono. Se giró para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera viendo.

Dos tonos.

-Vamos, contesta.

Tres tonos.

-¿Sí?

-¡Eriol!

-¿Meiling?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, como si Eriol pudiera verla.

-¿Meiling? ¿Qué pasa?

Se sentía demasiado intranquila estando de pie frente a la casa, así que comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

-Eriol, necesito que me hagas un favor. –Contestó apresuradamente-. Necesito que me vengas a buscar.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la boda. En la casa grande. Arriba de la colina, ¡no sé dónde estoy! –Sintió un nudo en su garganta, y unas lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos.

-¿Te pasó algo, Mei?

-Te cuento después, ¿puedes venir? –_Por favor, por favor, por favor_-. ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

Esta vez fue Eriol quien asintió con la cabeza, del otro lado del teléfono.

-Estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

Llamada finalizada.

Eriol se colocó unos pantalones cortos, zapatillas, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió a buscar a Meiling. Sabía muy bien cómo llegar a la casa de Hiroshi Clow, porque había ido en más de una ocasión con Tomoyo y su madre.

La primera vez, él estaba en casa de las Daidouji, cuando Clow llamó a Sonomi para invitarla a tomar el postre en su casa. La madre de Tomoyo le informó que tenía una visita, el novio de Tomoyo, y que lamentablemente no podía ir; Clow le dijo que él también estaba invitado, así que fueron. El empresario simpatizó con él desde el principio, y lo incluyó en futuras invitaciones a cenar, almorzar o ver películas en su cine privado.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no había querido ir a la boda. La casa de Hiroshi Clow le traería demasiados recuerdos de sus días felices con Tomoyo.

Accedió a buscar a Meiling porque había una clara desesperación en su voz. Algo le había pasado, algo tan malo como para que quisiese irse. Tan malo como para que recurriera a _él_. A él que se había portado como un verdadero imbécil con ella. Pero le debía una. De hecho, le debía muchas.

Shaoran era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, y él lo consideraba como de su familia. Y si Meiling era su prima, eso significaba que también era como su familia.

Además, ella lo había consolado la noche en la que se emborrachó y lloró por Tomoyo, no lo había dejado solo ni un momento. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar de que él nunca se hubiera disculpado, ella lo acompañó y escuchó hasta que se quedó dormido.

Hoy era su turno de asistirla en lo que quisiera, así se tratase únicamente de irla a buscar. O de consolarla por lo que le hubiera sucedido.

_Hoy por ti, mañana por mí_.

_**(Shaoran)**_

El brindis estaba por comenzar, pero no había rastro de Meiling ni de Kero por ningún lado. Yo estaba sentado en una mesa con Sakura, Tomoyo, Miltos y una prima de Kero. Había tres puestos libres: el de Meiling, el de Kero, el de Eriol, que no había asistido.

Kero apareció poco antes de que Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de Touya y su padrino de bodas, iniciara el brindis.

-¿Y Meiling? –Le preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

Kero se encogió de hombros. Tomó su copa de champaña y bebió.

-Debe estar en el baño, se llevó su cartera. –Contestó Tomoyo-. Seguro viene en cualquier momento.

Tsukishiro comenzó sus palabras con una anécdota.

-¿Sabes? –La voz de Sakura era baja y no había dejado de mirar al padrino de bodas. Me giré para mirarla y vi que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-. Yukito solía gustarme.

Dirigí mis ojos a Tsukishiro, que seguía hablando muy alegre. Lo estudié por unos segundos y alcé ambas cejas.

-¿En serio?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Me gustaba _mucho_. –Oprimió su risa mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Incluso llegué a creer que estaba enamorada de él.

Yo sonreí-. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Desde que tenía trece años hasta los quince. –Me miró divertida-. ¿Mucho, no? –Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Me encantaba, recuerdo que solía hablar de él todo el tiempo con Tomoyo y Kero, y siempre les contaba a mis padres lo maravilloso que me parecía.

Todos los presentes rieron, probablemente por algo que el padrino de bodas acababa de decir. Miré a los novios y me causó gracia ver que Anastasia se tapaba la boca para oprimir su carcajada, mientras que Touya fruncía el ceño con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué dijo? –Me preguntó Sakura.

Yo alcé las manos en señal de confusión.

-No tengo idea.

Los invitados alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Sakura y yo hicimos lo mismo.

Esta vez una mujer joven no muy alta se puso de pie. Era la dama de honor, y mejor amiga de Anastasia Kirgyakos.

-¿Nunca se lo dijiste?

Sakura me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué a quién? –Preguntó-. ¿Te refieres a Yukito? –Yo asentí con la cabeza-. No, pero yo era demasiado obvia y Yukito demasiado perceptivo. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que me gustaba. –Su rostro adquirió una coloración rojiza. Frunció el ceño-. Touya siempre me molestaba y se burlaba de mí, decía que yo era un monstruo horrible y que Yuki jamás se fijaría en mí, porque tenía miedo de que quisiera comérmelo con mis colmillos.

Aquello me hizo mucha gracia, así que solté una risita divertida. Sakura me dio un golpecito sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cállate, Shaoran. –Me dijo-. No te burles de mis sentimientos.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sakura me apartó de ella y me sacó la lengua. Sonreí. Ella apoyó el rostro en su mano derecha, mientras prestaba atención al discurso de la dama de honor.

-Hay personas que se enamoran muy rápido, y otras que tardan años en hacerlo. Muchos se tardan en darse cuenta de que están enamorados, y otros lo descubren casi inmediatamente. Así pasó con Anastasia y Touya.

Giré el rostro y miré a los recién casados, que se sonreían y se enviaban miradas de amor.

No pude evitar mirar a Sakura. Me había gustado desde el primer día que la había visto, en casa de Eriol. Y luego, poco a poco, con cada conversación, con cada beso, con cada caricia y cada momento, me había ido gustando más y más. La había empezado a querer de una forma muy especial. Nunca antes me había pasado con nadie.

Me encontraba a mí mismo anhelando verla, escucharla, sentirla. Queriendo besarla, queriendo quedarme hablando por horas, sin darnos cuenta de que el mundo entero seguía girando, y la vida nos pasaba mientras nos mirábamos y nos reíamos y nos amábamos entre sábanas, o donde fuera.

Me encantaba ver su sonrisa en las mañanas, al llegar al instituto. Escuchar su risa retumbar en mi apartamento y acariciar su pelo cuando su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho. Y por las tardes, extrañaba su presencia y sus besos. Extrañaba mis manos en sus caderas y el olor de su perfume.

_I love you sleeping with your socks on,  
and I love your laughter in our house.  
**I love your smile in the morning,  
and I love your head upon my chest.**  
**I miss your kisses in the evening  
**(Baby when you're away)  
**And I miss my hands on your hips  
**(baby when you're away)  
**And I miss the smell of your perfume  
And the lipstick on your lips.**_

Contemplé su largo pelo de color rojizo, que se había tornado pelirrojo con la luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal. Tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pintados con aquella pintura roja que me encantaba.

-Hay personas que encuentran el amor verdadero a una edad madura, otros casi al final de su vida. Y hay algunos, con mucha suerte, que lo encuentran en plena juventud. Y la gente te dice que no, que eso no es amor, que son muy jóvenes, que nada dura para siempre. Pero para ti, esa persona es eterna, porque estás enamorado.

En aquel momento, mientras la dama de honor decía aquellas palabras tan hermosas, y los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban por la emoción del momento, me sonreí a mí mismo. Y, a medida que el discurso seguía, no pude evitar reírme.

Era tanta la emoción de saberme enamorado de Sakura, de estar consciente de ello, que mi reacción fue reírme en silencio. Yo era una de esas personas con suerte. No sabía exactamente en qué momento había sucedido, pero me había enamorado de Sakura. Y tan sólo aquel sentimiento se sentía increíblemente bien. No podía imaginar lo que sería decírselo, y que ella me dijera que también lo estaba de mí.

Porque cuando estaba con Sakura, el mundo entero desaparecía. Inclusive en ese momento, en pleno brindis, rodeados de gente, todos desaparecían cuando la miraba a ella.

Extendí mi brazo y acaricié la piel del antebrazo de Sakura. Ella me miró y yo le ofrecí mi mano. La tomó y me dio un beso. Se acercó a mí para abrazarme por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza de mi pecho y seguir escuchando el discurso. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

Ahora que había encontrado el amor, ahora que había encontrado a Sakura, tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba en la vida.

Y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

_And whole my life I have been so scared  
And I never knew I never wanted you there  
I've been broke, been bust, been snared  
So love lost and under-prepared, baby  
But now that I found you, now that I've got you  
I've got everything, my dear.  
Now that I found you  
Now that I've got you  
Now that I found you  
**Now that I've got you  
I've got everything my dear.**_

* * *

**Quise que la familia de Shaoran fuera diferente. En la historia original, no tiene papá y su madre es bastante distante y… un poco intimidante. Y en las historias alternativas, generalmente su mamá no lo quiere, su papá falleció, y sus hermanas pasan de él. Yo decidí que el papá iba a estar vivo y que las hermanas lo iban a amar. Pero sí conservé ese aire de seriedad y solemnidad tan propia de Ieran Li, lo cual es un contraste con su esposo alegre, sus hijas escandalosas y su hijo que no inventa nada bueno. **

**Kero soltó la sopa, señoras y señores. Tan afectada habrá estado Meiling que acudió a Eriol por ayuda. Y él la ayudó sin oponer resistencia. Muchas de sus actitudes indican que hay algo diferente en él.**

**Ah, el amor. ¡Qué bonito es el amor! Y más bonito todavía es amar y ser correspondido. Shaoran está enamorado de Sakura. Sakura está enamorada de Shaoran. Touya y Anastasia se casaron. La canción del capítulo es hermosísima, y me parece que queda demasiado bien con la historia de Shaoran y Sakura. Además de que es una bonita canción para una boda.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus _reviews_. Disfruto mucho leyéndolos. Gracias por haberse mantenido fieles a la historia, a pesar del tiempo que pasó. Háganme saber qué les pareció este capítulo. Y no teman alargarse, al contrario, extiéndanse lo más que puedan. Besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: Sobre el libro que está leyendo Shaoran… la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre (_The Hunger Games, Catching Fire y Mockingjay_) es excelente. No sé si vieron la película, el estreno mundial fue el 23 de marzo; los protagonistas son Jennifer Lawrence y Josh Hutcherson. Es increíble. Y los libros son impresionantes, se los recomiendo demasiado.**

_**Canción: Now That I've Found You.**_

_**Cantante: Paul McDonald (Feat. Nikki Reed)**_

_**Álbum: Now That I've Found You.**_


	20. Drive You Home

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

_**Capítulo XX:**_

"_Ella me dijo adiós tan dulcemente que creí que me invitaba a volver". –William Shestone._

"_**Drive You Home"**_

_It's funny how  
Even now  
You still support me after all the things that I've done.  
You're so good to me  
Waiting patiently  
And isn't it sad that you still have to ask if I care?_

_I never said I was perfect,  
but I can take you away._

-¡¿Estás loco? –Exclamó Meiling dentro de la piscina, apartándose el pelo de la cara-. ¡Esto –señaló su vestido-, es Max Azria!

Eriol se rió por haberla empujado. Ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

-Y _esto_ –señaló su camiseta e imitó la voz de Meiling-, ¡es _Nike_!

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de alejarse para evitar que Eriol terminara de mojarla cuando se lanzó.

Eriol se había tardado exactamente cuatro minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos en ir a buscarla. Ella ya había empezado a caminar calle abajo para alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel momento vergonzoso en el que Kerberos le había dicho que no era gay. Lo cual debía ser una buena noticia, tomando en cuenta que a ella le gustaba, pero no lo era. Primero, porque significaba que él le había mentido. Y segundo –que debería ser primero porque era más importante- porque ella había sido una estúpida al haber asumido la sexualidad de su amigo. Y no había suficiente champaña en esa boda que pudiera hacerla encarar a Kerberos en ese momento.

Debían ser las dos o tres de la tarde, aproximadamente. Hacía un bonito día, no muy soleado porque las nubes blancas tapaban el sol de vez en cuando. Al menos el tiempo estaba a su favor.

Cuando vio la Tahoe negra de Eriol aproximarse, Meiling sintió un gran alivio. Eriol detuvo el auto a su altura y ella se subió rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el primer minuto.

-Gracias. –Meiling fue quien habló primero-. En verdad te agradezco haber venido.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza y quiso preguntarle qué había pasado, pero decidió esperar a que ella se lo contara.

El auto se sumió en un silencio inmaculado. Eriol conducía por las calles de Tomoeda, y de vez en cuando le echaba miradas curiosas a Meiling. Ella se acarició los brazos para darse calor. El aire acondicionado del auto de Eriol era muy frío, y no tenía ningún tipo de suéter.

Eriol, al darse cuenta de que Meiling tenía frío en una de sus miradas, dio una rápida mirada hacia el asiento trasero y lo señaló con su pulgar.

-Hay una chaqueta ahí atrás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Meiling se inclinó hacia atrás y tomó el abrigo blanco. Era un suéter deportivo de la Selección Inglesa de Fútbol. Se lo colocó y subió el cierre.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos más, hasta que Eriol se impacientó.

-¿Vas a contarte qué fue lo que pasó? –Le envió una mirada que Meiling correspondió a duras penas-. Porque tuvo que haber pasado algo muy malo para que no sólo te hayas querido ir, sino que me hayas llamado a _mí_.

-Bueno, sí, pasó algo. –Comentó ella-. Y esas cosas requieren medidas desesperadas, como…

-Como llamarme a mí. –Completó Eriol mirando el camino.

Meiling se sonrojó un poco.

-No, no iba a decir eso. –Miró a Eriol-. Como salir huyendo de la casa.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dio una vuelta en un U. Meiling frunció el ceño cuando lo vio entrar en el Auto-Mac.

-¿McDonald's? –Eriol asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha, y asumo que tú también, si te escapaste de la boda. –Volvió sus ojos a ella-. Porque no creo que hayas comido nada, ¿o sí? –Meiling negó con la cabeza-. Entonces comeremos y me cuentas. La vida es más bonita con el estómago lleno.

Meiling asintió, y al llegar, Eriol hizo el pedido. Un _Big-Mac_ agrandado para él y _McNuggets_para Meiling. Al recibirlo, pagó y se dirigió a su casa.

El camino fue corto y lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un portón negro. Meiling no recordaba haber estado en aquella enorme casa, probablemente porque nunca la había visitado. Eriol la condujo a través de la casa hasta el jardín trasero.

-¿Te molesta si comemos en el borde de la piscina?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Al llegar, Eriol de descalzó sus zapatillas y metió los pies en la piscina. Meiling hizo lo mismo con sus tacones negros. Comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-Kerberos me dijo que no es gay.

Eriol dejó de masticar para mirar a Meiling, que mojaba las papas en la salsa barbacoa. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Así que ya lo sabes. –Comentó luego de tragar.

Meiling asintió con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión de tragedia.

-Y supongo que estás molesta con él.

Meiling frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡Kerberos me mintió!

-Bueno, sí, te dijo que era gay pero...

-No, espera. –Meiling hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara-. En realidad nunca lo dijo.

Eriol parpadeó confundido, y Meiling se adelantó a su pregunta.

-Kerberos nunca me dijo que era gay. Yo lo asumí y él sólo me siguió la corriente.

Aquello había sido una sorpresa para Eriol. Todo este tiempo pensó que Kero había montado ese teatro para poder ver a Meiling medio desnuda y meterle mano. Y esto sólo simplificaba las cosas.

-Bueno, si nunca te lo dijo significa que no te mintió.

-Pero tampoco me lo negó, la omisión de la verdad cuenta como una mentira. –Comentó con seriedad-. No sé qué pensar, Eriol. Por un lado me molesta que se haya hecho pasar por alguien que no era. Pero por otro... es mi culpa, fui yo quien asumió su sexualidad. –Se llevó las manos al rostro-. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Eriol reprimió su risa y mordió la hamburguesa.

-Por Dios, ¿en qué cabeza cabe asumir la sexualidad de una persona por sus gustos? –Alzó las manos al cielo-. ¡Sólo en la mía! Y ahora todo tiene sentido, Eriol, todo. –Él continuó comiendo; sabía que éste sería uno de los monólogos de Meiling-: Al llegar a la boda, la madre de Kerberos me presentó a la familia como la novia de su hijo. ¿Qué tan obvio puede ser que la mujer sabe que su hijo no es gay?

Se llevó las manos al rostro y balbuceó unas cuantas cosas más que Eriol no logró entender. Él continuó comiendo hasta que Meiling retomó sus _nuggets_.

-Mira, yo sé que yo no tengo vela en este entierro, pero si lo piensas bien, la situación no es tan grave.

Ella alzó el rostro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca llena.

-Kero es una buena persona. Él quería a Nakuru a pesar de todo lo que la gente decía de ella; a pesar de que Sakura no la soportara y de saber que no era precisamente la mujer más casta del mundo, él la aceptaba y la respetaba.

Meiling continuó comiendo mientras escuchaba a Eriol con atención. En ese momento, sólo la comida podía llenar el vacío emocional que sentía. Las papitas de McDonald's eran las únicas que comprendían su desdicha.

-Y aunque no es perfecto, nunca haría nada para lastimar a una mujer. Quizá se haya aprovechado de la situación –se rió- pero Kero es un gran amigo. Perdónalo. Sé que debe estar arrepintiéndose por no haberte aclarado las cosas dese un principio. Y sé que tú lo aprecias mucho. Discúlpate con él por haber asumido su sexualidad y arreglen las cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Eriol terminando de comer su hamburguesa y Meiling pensando en lo que le había dicho mientras masticaba una cantidad exagerada de papitas.

-No es tan difícil. –Retomó Eriol-. No te estoy diciendo que salgas con él, porque no sólo no sé si te gusta de esa forma, sino además tendrías que asimilar y adaptarte al hecho de que es heterosexual, y bueno, conocerlo de esa forma. Pero no le niegues la amistad.

Quizás Eriol tenía razón. Quizás Kerberos no había hecho aquello con la peor de las intenciones. Ella misma estaba de acuerdo con Eriol, Kero en verdad se había portado de la mejor forma con ella. Nunca, en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia, se había aprovechado de ella de ninguna forma. Siempre la trataba con muchísimo respeto.

Ni siquiera el día en que ella lo besó. Ambos estaban semi desnudos en una cama, y Kerberos en ningún momento hizo nada inapropiado.

Y a ella le gustaba él. Eso hacía que la situación cambiara muchísimo. Antes, había colocado a Kerberos en la zona de amigos porque sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él. Pero… ¿y ahora que sabía que no era gay? Meiling no sabía si a su amigo también le gustaba ella.

-No hay nada peor que vivir con la carga de algo que le hiciste a una persona que quieres.

Eriol interrumpió el cauce de sus pensamientos con aquel comentario inesperado. A Meiling no le costó entender que estaba hablando de su situación con Tomoyo.

-Créeme que no quieres tener que dejar de ir a lugares o dejar de salir con ciertos amigos porque sabes que esa persona va a estar ahí. –Había cierta melancolía en su voz-.O porque todo te recuerda a ella.

-¿Por eso ya casi no sales con nosotros? –Preguntó Meiling. Él asintió-. Xiao Lang dice que ahora te la pasas haciendo ejercicio como un loco.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago? –Eriol alzó el rostro y la miró-. Para evadirme. Me agota físicamente y me ayuda a canalizar mis pensamientos. No puedo evadir lo que hice, ya lo intenté por mucho tiempo, hasta que hablé con Sakura y me di cuenta de que era mejor tomar responsabilidad y afrontar las consecuencias.

Meiling asintió con la cabeza. Sabía a qué se refería Eriol.

-Lo que intento evadir es un pensamiento que me está matando, Meiling. –Su expresión serena cambió al apretar la mandíbula y presionar los labios-. La idea de que Tomoyo no me va a perdonar nunca lo que le hice.

Ella supo que no debía decir nada, porque después de todo, ¿qué podía decir? No podía abrir la boca y decirle que no pensara esas cosas, porque seguramente Tomoyo lo perdonaría. Ella no sólo no la conocía, sino que no estaba segura de si ella misma perdonaría una infidelidad como esa.

-Entiendo que la perdí por lo que hice, y me ha tocado aceptar que Tomoyo ya no va a estar conmigo. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo y sus ojos se posaron en el agua de la piscina-. Supongo que puedo vivir sin ella, puedo vivir sin que quiera regresar conmigo; después de todo, las cosas no duran para siempre. –Alzó el rostro y se mordió el labio-. Pero con lo que no puedo vivir es con la idea de que ni siquiera me perdone, con que me odie o desprecie por siempre.

Meiling abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Eriol volvió a mirarla y la interrumpió.

-Y eso duele demasiado, –dijo- que la gente no te perdone nunca.

Sacó uno de sus pies de la piscina y bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso. Meiling sintió algo de impotencia al no saber qué decir. Eriol la había ayudado mucho hoy. La había ido a buscar a la boda, le había comprado McDonald's y luego no sólo la había escuchado, sino que también la aconsejó e hizo sentir mucho mejor. Y ahora que él le contaba sus asuntos personales, sentía la necesidad de decirle algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Pero, ¿qué?

-Quizás yo no pueda hacer nada para que Tomoyo te perdone. –Comentó mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Eriol-. Y quizás esto no cambie ni un poco cómo te sientes, pero –esbozó una sonrisa- yo te perdono, Eriol.

Al principio, Eriol frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien de qué iba aquello. ¿Meiling lo perdonaba por lo que le había hecho a Tomoyo? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con…?

Un flashazo del pasado atravesó su mente, y entonces lo entendió.

-¿Te refieres a lo de…?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Mi cumpleaños, sí.

Meiling finalmente lo estaba perdonando por algo que había pasado casi cuatro años atrás. Por algo que él había hecho, y había creado una especie de enemistad entre ellos.

-Meiling, nunca me disculpé por lo que pasó. –Frunció los labios-. Lo siento mucho en verdad.

-Guao, no pensé que viviría para escuchar y ver esto. –Dijo Meiling ensanchando su sonrisa-. El día en que Eriol Hiragizawa se disculpa conmigo.

Lo siguiente que hizo Eriol la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Sacó su otra pierna de la piscina y, acortando la distancia entre ellos, la abrazó.

Meiling se quedó tiesa en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un verdadero y significativo contacto físico con Eriol, porque el día en que había estado ebrio no contaba para nada. ¿Cuándo había sido? ¿Tres años atrás?

No había vuelto a tocarlo desde… desde _aquella_ vez. Porque luego ocurrió ese día infame en el que Eriol se portó como un verdadero estúpido con ella, y después de eso no le quedaron ganas de volver a tocarlo si no era para intentar acabar con su vida.

Aquel abrazo fue lo más extraño y simbólico que había sentido en su vida. _Déjà_ _vus_inundaron su mente en el momento en que decidió corresponderle a duras penas. ¿Quién diría que ese abrazo, alguna vez tan esperado, vendría no sólo muchos años después, sino en unas circunstancias completamente diferentes a las deseadas? Eriol acarició su espalda baja y Meiling no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Tienes idea de cuándo fue la última vez que nos abrazamos, Eriol?

Él se separó de ella ligeramente, todavía sin romper el abrazo. Pareció pensarlo y luego sonrió.

-Varios días antes de tu cumpleaños catorce, y eso fue hace unos tres años, o más –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Perdóname, Mei. –Volvió a abrazarla y Meiling se rió-. En verdad no puedo creer que te haya hecho eso, ¿qué clase de idiota soy?

-Uno muy, muy grande, Eriol Hiragizawa. –Él se golpeó las mejillas con las manos y Meiling volvió a reír-. No tienes idea de lo mal que la pasé, pero pronto conseguí canalizar esa tristeza en furia y decidí despreciarte. Luego tú me seguiste la corriente, y todo para no disculparte ni hacerte cargo de lo que…

Eriol se tensó-. ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! –Rompió el abrazo y la miró con una sonrisa avergonzada-. Han pasado años de eso, pero hasta ahora lo pienso y me doy cuenta de lo patán que fui contigo. Creo que me merezco todo lo que me está pasando. ¡Es el karma!

Meiling volvió a reírse.

-Te lo mereces mucho, la verdad. –Se miró las piernas mientras continuaba-. Todavía me debes un buen par de golpes. Deberías agradecer que te esté perdonando y que no te haya pegado.

-No lo harías.

-Sí lo haría. Créeme que ganas no me han faltado.

-Pero ya me perdonaste y no puedes hacerlo. –Se excusó Eriol, sonriéndole de forma arrogante-. Ahora somos amigos otra vez, ¿no?

Extendió su mano y Meiling la miró sorprendida. ¿Estaba haciendo las paces con Eriol? Al parecer sí. Lo había perdonado y ahora él le decía que quería su amistad una vez más. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para darle la mano.

-Sí, amig…

Pero él tenía un plan muy diferente que el de estrechar su mano. Con su mano libre, empujó a Meiling empleando la fuerza suficiente para que cayera dentro de la piscina.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para defenderse, porque cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro de la piscina, con el vestido empapado. Eriol se había puesto de pie para alejarse del borde, y estaba muerto de la risa, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

-¡¿Estás loco? –Exclamó apartándose el pelo de la cara-. ¡Esto es Max Azria!

Eriol se incorporó e intentó dejar de reír, pero la imagen de Meiling dentro de la piscina frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en las caderas era demasiado graciosa.

-Y _esto_ es _Nike_. –Señaló su camiseta con las manos.

A Meiling ni siquiera le dio tiempo de alejarse para evitar que Eriol terminara de mojarla cuando brincó a la piscina. Cuando intentó salir, ella le hundió la cabeza bajo el agua. Eriol la tomó por la cintura como pudo haciendo que ella también se sumergiera.

Se separaron luego de que Meiling le propinara un puñetazo en el estómago a Eriol. Ambos salieron a la superficie a tomar aire, y tuvieron que reírse cuando se vieron.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿sabías?

Eriol asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Meiling para darle un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

-Me lo dicen mucho.

_**(Sakura)**_

La boda de mi hermano estaba resultando muy agradable. Después del brindis dado por el padrino de bodas y la dama de honor, vino la comida. Allí se hizo evidente la desaparición de Meiling. Shaoran la llamó dos veces a su móvil, pero ambas llamadas fueron dirigidas al buzón de voz. Él frunció el ceño y se preocupó.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa loca?

-¿Creen que se haya ido? –Nos preguntó Tomoyo-. La última vez que la vi estaba conversando con Kero en una de las bancas del mirador del jardín. Después vino el brindis y Kero apareció sin ella. ¿No notan algo extraño?

Shaoran y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

-Estoy segurísima de que Kero le dijo a Meiling la verdad. –Comentó Tomoyo en voz baja, con una expresión que si alguien nos estuviera viendo, pensaría que hablábamos de un asunto crítico-. Seguramente le dijo que no es gay.

Era una posibilidad. Pero no podíamos preguntarle a Kero porque se había ido a conversar con sus familiares.

Durante la comida pensamos en ello y en cómo habría reaccionado Meiling. Terminamos de comer y ella todavía no aparecía. Tomoyo se puso de pie alegando que iba a buscar a Kero para preguntarle qué había pasado; segundos después, Shaoran recibió un mensaje de texto que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Es de Meiling? –Pregunté al ver su mohín.

-No. –Me respondió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil-. Es de Eriol. Dice que está con Meiling.

Esta vez fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño. ¿Eriol y Meiling? Pero, ¿en qué momento se habría…?

-_Tu prima está conmigo, mate. Kero soltó la sopa y me llamó para que la buscara. Ya está todo bien._ –Leyó en voz alta y me miró. Se encogió de hombros-. Es un alivio saber que está con alguien de confianza. ¿Debería decirle a Tomoyo?

Dudé. ¿Decir o no decir? Esa era la cuestión.

-No tenemos que mentirle, podemos simplemente omitir una parte. –Dijo Shaoran-. Le diré que Meiling se fue después de que Kero le confesara que no era gay, y que está bien.

Asentí con la cabeza. Quizás sería lo mejor.

-Espero que no haga muchas preguntas. ¡Por cierto! –Shaoran se levantó de golpe y yo lo miré sorprendida-. Todavía no he ido a felicitar a tu hermano y a su nueva esposa. Voy a hacerlo.

Desde que lo había visto antes de que todos los invitados llegaran, con su traje beige y el pelo peinado hacia atrás –muy a lo Ryan Gosling-, había querido decirle dos cosas. Pero no me atreví decirle la primera, que tenía que ver con ciertos sentimientos y ciertas palabra que empezaba por _t _y_ a_. Así que mi mente se dirigió a la segunda, mucho menos dulce que la anterior. De hecho, planeaba jugar con la mente de Shaoran. Sonreí mentalmente.

-Shaoran. –Dije su nombre con una expresión seria en el rostro-. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Dime.

-Pero mejor hablemos en otro lado.

Él asintió con la cabeza y me dio la mano cuando me puse de pie. Salimos de aquel salón y caminamos en dirección al jardín inmenso de la casa. Shaoran caminaba con paso rápido entre los invitados, hasta que llegamos a una parte donde no había nadie. Estaba detrás de unos rosales y una fuente de agua con querubines. Había un tablero de ajedrez de piedra y banca solitaria.

Shaoran caminaba hacia ella dándome la espalda cuando abrí la boca.

-Tengo un atraso desde hace dos meses.

Se detuvo ipso facto, pero no se volteó sino hasta diez segundos –contados- después. Cara de póker. Una palidez sepulcral invadió su rostro.

Yo no agregué nada más, por miedo a soltar la carcajada y arruinar el momento. Quería que Shaoran asimilara muy bien lo que le había dicho. Enmudecido, dio algunos pasos atrás y se sentó sobre la banca. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado. Contacto visual.

-Pero, pero… nos hemos cuidado siempre.

-Excepto una vez, –dije yo- la de Ghenshi.

El rostro de Shaoran volvió cambiar. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió. Repitió la acción un par de veces más, hasta que por fin logró articular una frase temblorosa:

-Pero, yo pensé que como ya había pasado tanto tiempo... quizás ya te había... que como no me habías dicho nada, que...

Tuve que morderme los labios para no reírme. Su rostro pálido y su voz alterada y sorprendida me daban demasiada risa.

-Shaoran, eso no es todo. –Agregué como quien está a punto de leer la letra pequeña de un testamento millonario e inesperado-. Ayer en la tarde fui con Tomoyo a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo. –Hice una pausa para darle dramatismo a la situación y puse mi mejor cara de tragedia-. El resultado dio positivo.

Aunque lo hubiera querido, Shaoran no habría podido ponerse más pálido y estático que en ese momento. Dejó de mirarme y apretó la mandíbula ligeramente, mientras sus ojos muy abiertos se perdían en el infinito. ¿Estado de shock? ¿Asimilación? ¿Ataque al miocardio? Volvió sus ojos a mí y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó apretando los labios.

Yo asentí con la cabeza todavía seria y con expresión de desgracia. O de cachorrito desamparado. Y el Óscar va para…

Shaoran se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos adelante. Volvió a despeinarse y apoyó sus manos en su cabeza, cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente. Pensé en decirle que todo era una broma porque en verdad se veía preocupado, pero decidí mortificarlo más. Después de todo, yo había pasado un mes y medio con aquel trauma psicológico y sin poder dormir bien. Con ganas de correr al baño a vomitar cada vez que veía un comercial de productos para bebés. _Huggies_ se convirtió en marca non grata para mí durante esos meses.

Shaoran se giró y establecimos contacto visual durante algunos segundos. Yo me mordí el labio inferior y aguanté la risa. Él se puso en cuclillas y se tocó el rostro. Esta vez fui yo quien apartó la mirada cuando volvió a posar sus ojos preocupados sobre mí, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podía aguantar la risa.

Se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado. Tuve que abrazarlo y enterrar mi rostro en su pecho para que no se diera cuenta de que me había empezado a reír. Mi cuerpo convulsionó un poco al tener que retener la risa. Él debió interpretar aquello como un llanto porque me abrazó fuertemente y me acarició los brazos y el pelo.

-No llores, mi amor. Por favor, no llores. –Me consoló-. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir en este momento que te haga sentir mejor, pero…

Una pausa larga. Supe que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para el momento. Pensé que tenía que ser bastante difícil consolar a alguien cuando tú mismo necesitas apoyo porque no sabes qué hacer ni qué decir, y que mi novio debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Pero yo estoy contigo. –Me dio un beso en la cabeza y continuó acariciando la piel de mis brazos con sus dedos-. Estamos juntos en esto, mi vida. Siempre hay un lado positivo y una manera de ver las cosas que…

Apreté el abrazo a medida que la risa se iba intensificando. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo tenía que ser la mejor actriz de Tomoeda!

-No te preocupes. –Volvió a besarme y supe que no aguantaría más-. Sakura, ya no llores más, yo te amo y quiero que…

Sin prestarle atención a sus palabras de consuelo, me separé de él y solté una carcajada. Me llevé las manos al abdomen y me incliné hacia adelante mientras me reía.

Sequé las lágrimas para poder mirar a Shaoran, y reí todavía más cuando lo vi mirándome con el ceño fruncido y con la boca semi abierta, todavía con su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? –Preguntó serio-. ¿De lo que te acabo de decir?

¿Qué no era obvio? Asentí con la cabeza. Shaoran se puso de pie y me miró como si se sintiera ofendido o dolido por algo. Yo aproveché para dejarme caer sobre el banco y poder reírme más cómodamente.

-Pues yo no entiendo qué tiene de graciosa esta situación. –Espetó-. Ni tampoco lo que te acabo de decir.

-¡Te estoy molestando, Shaoran! –Exclamé mientras me movía para quedar boca arriba y poder acariciarme el abdomen-. ¡Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada!

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

-¿Es mentira?

Yo solté otra carcajada, cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda.

-¡Obviamente!

Golpeé el banco con ambas manos y abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Él frunció el ceño y se acercó con paso rápido y peligroso al banco. Como no me dio tiempo de levantarme, se posicionó sobre mí con un movimiento audaz.

-¿Te volviste loca? –Me preguntó muy de cerca.

-¿Tú te volviste loco?

-¿Cómo me vas a decir que estás embarazada? –Acentuó su ceño fruncido-. ¡Casi me da algo!

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Dejé escapar una risita que Shaoran no correspondió.

-Lo sé, –ji, ji, ji- fue muy gracioso.

-No lo fue, Sakura, pensé que iba a salírseme el corazón.

Bajé mi mano y la coloqué sobre su pecho. Al sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón me reí de nuevo.

-¡Te lo merecías!

Él alzó ambas cejas y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Te lo merecías porque no es justo que yo haya pasado casi dos meses creyendo que íbamos a ser papás, sin poder dormir bien, queriendo tirarme de cada balcón que veía, previendo cómo se lo íbamos a decir a mis papás y luego a los tuyos; todo eso mientras tú leías la saga de _The Hunger Games_ antes de acostarte, dormías divinamente durante siete horas e ibas al instituto con tu cara bien lavada y sonriente.

Shaoran volvió a fruncir el ceño. Se sentó en la banca y colocó mis piernas sobre su regazo. Yo me incorporé.

-¿Eso significa que lo del atraso sí es verdad? –Yo asentí con la cabeza y su rostro cambió a uno de verdadera preocupación-. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque no había nada que tú pudieras hacer. –Shaoran abrió la boca para protestar pero yo no lo dejé-. Era suficiente con una persona preocupada, no hacían falta dos. Además, nunca perdí la esperanza de que fuera sólo eso, un atraso y nada más.

Mi novio frunció el ceño y me abrazó.

-Sakura, a mí me puedes contar lo que sea, sobre todo si es algo que te preocupa, y aún más si tiene que ver con los dos. –Nos separamos ligeramente y él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos-. Fue un error de ambos, no sólo tuyo. No es justo que hayas tenido que pasar por eso tú sola.

-Fue horrible.

-Oh, te creo. Apenas me lo he creído por unos minutos y sentí que me faltaba el aire. –Abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y yo me reí-. No puedo imaginar cómo tuvo que haber sido vivir con la duda por tanto tiempo. Ojalá no vuelva a pasar, pero si sucede quiero que me lo digas.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos, le di un beso en la mejilla, recosté mi cabeza de su hombro y cerré los ojos.

-Sakura.

-Dime.

Silencio. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, subí mis manos para acariciar la nuca de Shaoran.

-Sobre lo último que te dije…

Me separé de él ligeramente y vi que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿Shaoran sonrojado? Esto no se veía todos los días.

-En verdad no sé qué fue lo que dijiste. –Comenté-. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no reírme en tu cara. Pero creo que fue algo sobre darme tu apoyo.

Me miró dubitativo y silencioso durante algunos segundos, y luego sonrió.

-Sí, eso mismo.

Correspondí a su sonrisa y le di un beso en la nariz.

-Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo si pasa algo como eso.

-Claro que puedes.

-¿Incluso si no es tu bebé? –Batí mis pestañas y lo miré de forma traviesa. Shaoran me miró divertido y aparentó desinterés.

-¿Y de quién sería si no es mío?

Yo fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

-Lo dices como si nadie más quisiera hacer bebés conmigo, Shaoran. –Me puse de pie frente a él-. Puede ser que Yukito decida proponerme que nos vayamos a vivir juntos y formemos una familia.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

-No lo creo. Yukito nunca se fijaría en ti por miedo a que te lo comas con tus colmillos, _monstruito_.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos ante aquel inesperado comentario. ¿Shaoran acababa de decir lo que Touya siempre me decía para molestarme por mi enamoramiento con Yukito? Un momento.

¡CÓMO QUE MONSTRUITO!

-¿Me dijiste monstruo? –Pregunté con verdadera indignación.

Él me miró como quien nunca ha matado una mosca en su vida.

-Utilicé un diminutivo para parecer más dulce, amor mío.

-¡No puedo creer que te estés burlando de la enamorada Sakura de catorce años! –Le di un empujón intentando no reírme y Shaoran me tomó por la muñeca-. Shaoran, yo te conté eso como una confesión, ¡compartí mis sentimientos contigo! –Me llevé una mano la frente en un gesto de falsa congoja-. ¡Y encima te burlas usando ese apelativo!

Él se rió-. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra, belleza.

-¡Eres un…!

Alcé el brazo para pegarle pero Shaoran fue más rápido. Se puso de pie, me rodeó con sus brazos y volvió a sentarse, haciendo que yo quedara sentada en sus piernas, mi espalda contra su pecho.

-¿Un tipo muy inteligente, gracioso y atractivo, verdad?

No podía verlo, pero a juzgar por el tono y el comentario, podía jurar que había alzado las cejas y sonreído de forma arrogante.

-Agrega egocéntrico a la lista de adjetivos, por favor.

-Así me quieres.

-Pues, según tengo entendido tú me quieres a mí, y supuestamente soy un monstruo dientudo y horroroso.

Shaoran volvió a reírse y acarició mi vientre. Yo intenté ponerme de pie pero él no me dejó.

-De hecho, –me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y subió sus manos para acariciar mis pechos-. Eres un monstruo muy sexy.

-¡Shaoran! –Con mis manos traté de apartar las suyas, haciendo que Shaoran hiciera más fricción-. Estamos en la boda de mi hermano.

-Podríamos darle un sobrinito de regalo, ¿no te parece, preciosa?

_HELL TO THE __**NO**__!_

Conseguí que me soltara luego de propinarle un codazo en el pecho. Me puse de pie y lo miré de forma reprobadora. Él sonrió.

-Tienes razón, no estoy muy seguro de que ese regalo vaya a gustarle. –Se puso de pie y me dio un beso en los labios-. Creo que debería ir a felicitarlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te le acerques a mi hermano en este momento, Shaoran.

Él alzó una ceja y me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír con picardía.

-Digamos que ayer en la mañana le di a entender cierto detallito de nuestra vida sexual.

Shaoran peló los ojos y abrió la boca.

-¿Qué le dijiste, Sakura?

-Eso, que tenemos una vida sexual. –Ji, ji, ji-. Bueno, no se lo dije con esas palabras…

Le conté lo que había sucedido en mi habitación y Shaoran se llevó ambas manos al rostro cual Mi Pobre Angelito.

-Tu hermano me va a castrar, Sakura. –Dijo con seriedad-. Ya no podremos hacerle un sobrinito que tanto…

-Ay, ¡cállate, Shaoran!

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, ¿sabes?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero.

Más de lo que te imaginas.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Al llegar al apartamento en la tarde-noche, luego de la boda de Touya y Anastasia, me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua. Iba a servirme el segundo, cuando escuché un grito.

Me asusté y salí corriendo hasta el salón, donde se encontraba Meiling con una película con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y un _babydoll _fucsia, viendo una película. Estaba sentada en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas flexionadas y las manos en el rostro.

-¡No entres, te van a convertir en estatua! –Volvió a gritar.

-¿Te volviste loca? –Hablé detrás de ella.

Mi prima dio un respingo y se giró para mirarme con horror.

-¡Xiao Laaaaaang! ¡Casi me matas del sustoooo!

Sonreí. _La Casa de Cera_ nunca me había dado verdadero miedo. Aunque tiene una cantidad respetable de suspenso y me hizo saltar en mi silla en varias ocasiones, no es una película de terror digna. Pero cualquier cosa con un poco de sangre y un look lóbrego es suficiente para asustar a Meiling.

-¡Ven, Xiao, ven! –Me abrió los brazos como un bebé que llama para que lo carguen-. No me dejes sola, ¡quédate conmigo!

-Me gustaría bañarme.

-¡No! ¿Para qué vas a bañarte, Xiao Lang? Lo hiciste antes de la boda.

Alcé una ceja y di la vuelta para sentarme a su lado.

-Tú también, y te veo muy bañada y perfumada.

-Es porque Eriol me empujó a la piscina. –Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y su largo pelo negro, todavía húmedo, cayó sobre sus hombros-. Obviamente no podía dejar el cloro en mi hermosa cabellera.

Me quité el saco y lo coloqué sobre la mesa.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste así sin avisar? Estábamos muy preocupados, no teníamos idea de dónde podías estar. ¿Fue porque hablaste con Kero, verdad? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿¡Y cómo que Eriol te empujó a la piscina!

Meiling rodó los ojos y despegó los ojos de la pantalla para mirarme durante algunos segundos.

-¡Ay, Xiao Lang, qué intenso! –Exclamó mientras yo me desabotonaba la camisa-. Haces demasiadas preguntas. Me fui sin avisar porque fue una huida, y cuando uno huye no le avisa a nadie. Y sí, hablé con Kero, por eso fue que me fui. Me dijo que no era gay.

Cuando terminé con el último botón, me quité la camisa y la coloqué sobre el apoya-brazos del sofá. La miré con atención mientras me explicó «lo mismo que le dije a Eriol», y luego «las palabras exactas que me dijo él».

-Entonces vas a hablar con él, ¿no? –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Mañana después de clases es la semifinal, deberías aprovechar.

Meiling volvió a asentir.

-Lo haré, pero primero tengo que hablar con Tomoyo.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Con Tomoyo?

-Sí, Xiao Lang, con Tomoyo, ¿estás sordo? Es sobre Eriol, y ya no hagas más preguntas, porque son cosas de mujeres.

_Cosas de mujeres_.

Las _cosas de mujeres_ siempre habían conseguido volverme loco, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Mis hermanas con sus asuntos, sus temas de conversación, sus películas, sus compras femeninas, sus problemas, llantos, momentos de furia, ocurrencias y acciones. Luego las chicas del instituto, la lencería sexy, la anatomía femenina y sus partes más notorias. Sakura, sus besos, sus palabras, sus caricias, todo.

_Cosas de mujeres_.

Había venido al mundo por una mujer y estaba seguro de que saldría de él por culpa de una. Por ejemplo, la bromilla que Sakura le había hecho en la boda de su hermano había estado a punto de matarme. Y gracias a esa broma y a su risa, ella no había escuchado cuando le dije que la amaba. _Dios_.

¿Cómo se me había ocurrido decírselo en un momento como ese? Bueno, quizás porque pensé que en verdad estaba embarazada. Qué idiota.

Me giré para mirar a mi prima, que había vuelto sus ojos a la pantalla. Ahora venía una de mis escenas favoritas. ¿Cuántas veces podía ver morir a Paris Hilton sin sentir que me aburría? No lo sabía, y no estaba seguro de cuántas ganas tenía Meiling de verla, pero sentí que debía contarle sobre mi situación.

-Mei, quiero hablar contigo de algo. –Ella asintió con la cabeza y me miró-. Es sobre Sakura.

Los ojos de mi prima se abrieron junto con su boca, en el famoso gesto que ya yo conocía muy bien, y era la clara antesala a un grito emocionado.

-¡XIAO LANG, ESTÁS ENAMORADOOOOOO!

Miré al techo y rodé los ojos. Suspiré. Ahora mis vecinos conocían mi estado sentimental gracias a Meiling.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo hay que ver esa carita que pones cuando dices su nombre, ¿y qué otra cosa habrías de decirme de tu novia? ¡Es obvio que están enamorados!

Sonrió. Juro haber visto lucecitas de colores revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, yo lo estoy, no sé si ella también y eso es lo que quería hablarte. No sé cómo decírselo.

Mi prima frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya? No es como si le estuvieras pidiendo matrimonio.

-Pero, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si lo que hago es espantarla?

Meiling acentuó su ceño fruncido y se sentó con las rodillas en el sofá, mirándome.

-Las cosas que hace el amor… tú, que siempre has sido tan seguro de ti mismo, dudando. ¿Por qué habrías de espantarla? Estoy segura de que Sakura siente lo mismo. Estoy segura de que todas las chicas de ese instituto y del mundo quisieran que les confesaras tu amor, primito.

Me guiñó un ojo y yo me reí.

-¿Crees que cualquier mujer me correspondería? –Ella asintió sin pensarlo-. ¿Incluso tú, Mei?

Esta vez fui yo quien le guiñó el ojo.

-Xiao Lang –me miró con seriedad-, no podría estar contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la Tierra, así que déjate de estupideces.

Volví a reírme y le di un abrazo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Yo hablo con Sakura y tú con Kero, ¿te parece?

Ella extendió su mano derecha.

-Trato hecho, camarada.

La estreché y me puse de pie.

-Ahora sí me voy a bañar. Si no quieres quedarte sola, puedes acompañarme… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Volví a guiñarle el ojo y Meiling me miró horrorizada.

-¡Xiao Lang, cállateeeeeee!

Me lanzó su toalla y yo me reí.

Sin duda alguna, las mujeres eran criaturas muy interesantes.

-.-

_Walk on shells tonight  
Can't do right tonight  
And you can't say a word  
'Cause I leap down your throat  
So uptight am I._

_I never said I was perfect,  
but I can drive you home._

_I got down on myself  
Working too hard  
Driving myself to death  
Trying to beat out the fault in my head__**  
**__What a mess I've made  
Sure, we all make mistakes  
But they see me so large that they think I'm immune  
to the pain._

_I'm praying for a miracle,  
but I won't hold my breath.  
I never said I was perfect,  
but can you take me home?_

Él cerró los ojos y se perdió en la efímera eternidad de aquel momento.

_El último beso. _

Ella se separó despacio de él y sus ojos amatistas lo miraron sin rastro furia, odio o rencor. Se bajó del auto y, antes de cerrar la puerta, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Eriol.

Cuando cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, Eriol sonrió también.

-De nada, princesa.

Eriol fue el último en entrar a las duchas luego de que el juego finalizara. Algunos de los miembros del equipo iban a reunirse en casa de Kano con varias porristas. A pesar de haber ganado la semifinal, no habría una celebración grande porque era lunes, y todos estaban cansados. Él decidió no apuntarse; en cambio, se dio una larga ducha.

Cuando terminó, ya no había nadie en los vestidores. Apenas quedaban algunas personas afuera que se apresuraron a marcharse porque había comenzado a llover. Se tomó su tiempo en vestirse con pantalones de hacer ejercicio grises, una camiseta negra de manga larga y zapatillas Vans de cuadritos.

Salió del vestidor de los hombres y se dio cuenta de que la llovía cada vez más. Se dirigió a la máquina de bebidas, ubicada junto a la de golosinas. Compró un _Gatorade_ de naranja y bebió un par de sorbos antes de darse la vuelta para contemplar la lluvia. Caminó hasta donde acababa el techo y extendió su mano derecha para sentir las frías gotas. Si quería llegar seco hasta su auto, tendría que esperar hasta que dejara de llover. Suspiró, y decidió esperar; después de todo, no tenía prisa.

Sacó su iPod, se colocó los audífonos, puso el aleatorio y una música triste le acarició los oídos. Al principio no estuvo seguro de cuál era esa canción, hasta que la voz de Shirley Manson lo hizo recordar. _Garbage_. Bebió su Gatorade en con el rumor de la lluvia de fondo y el sonido de _Drive you home_ en sus oídos.

Esperó pacientemente a que escampara, hasta que se dio cuenta de que primero la caería un rayo encima antes de que la lluvia aminorara. Suspiró pesadamente y le dio un último sorbo a su _Gatorade_. Se dio la vuelta para botar la botella vacía, pero se detuvo ipso facto al ver la última persona que esperaba encontrarse.

Tomoyo había declinado todas las ofertas de llevarla a su casa. Tenía mucho tiempo sin irse caminando a su casa y ya le estaba haciendo falta una de esas tranquilas y solitarias caminatas donde podía reflexionar a su gusto.

Cuando el partido finalizó, se dirigió a los vestuarios de las chicas para conversar con Sakura, Naoko y Chiharu mientras ellas se cambiaban. Rika también se les había unido. Todas las chicas estaban eufóricas por el triunfo del equipo, y bromeaban entre ellas comentando a quién le quedaba muy apretado el uniforme y cuál de los chicos debía quedarse en la banca en vez de salir a jugar.

Nadie pareció notar –o al menos alarmarse- cuando Nakuru Akizuki entró al vestidor con paso rápido y rodeada de un halo de inquietud. Caminó directamente hacia su amiga Kari Tomino, una chica de pelo corto y baja estatura que solía ayudar a Sakura a armar las coreografías. Tomoyo observó desde su lugar cuando Nakuru colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y le susurró algo en voz baja. Estudió sus gestos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse… y desconcertarse.

Nakuru, que destilaba seguridad y satisfacción con la vida al caminar, que si les ponían un examen sorpresa se encogía de hombros y si ocurría algo malo sólo sonreía y le restaba importancia, parecía tener algo de qué preocuparse.

Kari Tomino la miró sorprendida y a la vez preocupada. Le dijo algo y Nakuru negó con la cabeza. Entonces su amiga asintió y tomó su mochila para marcharse con ella. Sakura, que no había notado la presencia de su persona menos favorita del mundo hasta ese momento, frunció el ceño al girarse y verla caminando por el vestidor. Nakuru miró en la dirección de Tomoyo por primera vez desde que había entrado. Hizo un breve contacto visual con Sakura, retomó su vista al frente y se marchó junto con Kari Tomino.

Tomoyo no sabía qué era lo que podía estar ocurriendo en la vida de Nakuru, pero supo que no podía ser algo bueno al reconocer lo que había en sus ojos. Desasosiego. Preocupación.

Sakura se lamentó de que no se reservara el derecho de admisión en los vestidores y sus amigas rieron. Como se quedaron conversando, fueron las últimas en salir. Quedaban pocas personas. Rika volvió a ofrecerse para llevar a Tomoyo a su casa, pero ella le dijo que no, que prefería caminar.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, Tomy. –Le dijo su amiga mientras miraba el cielo-. Va a caer una buena.

Ella asintió y se despidió de sus amigas. Bebió un poco de agua y justo cuando iba a marcharse, sonó su móvil. Entró al vestidor de las mujeres para hablar con más privacidad. Su madre quería informarle que no llegaría temprano a casa esta noche, porque se le habían presentado algunos asuntos de suma importancia en la agencia. Conversaron durante un rato y Tomoyo aprovechó para contarle sobre el partido.

-¿Y Eriol, hija? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a ese niño! ¿No me digas que ya no quiere ir a la casa? ¡Ni siquiera fue a la boda! Sakura me dijo que no se sentía bien, ¿está muy enfermo? ¡Ay, pobre muchacho! Espero que no sea nada grave. Es que tú no me cuentas nada, Tomoyo. Deberíamos ir a visitar a sus tíos esta semana; sí, sí, eso haremos. En lo que termine esta llamada me voy a comunicar con Richard y Diana para organizar una cena.

-Mamá, no creo que sea…

-¡Pues yo sí lo creo! –Exclamó Sonomi-. No me gusta perder el contacto, Tomoyo! Y casi no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me senté a conversar con Richard y Diana.

-No, es que Eriol y yo no…

-Eriol y tú nada, jovencita. Invítalo a la casa hoy, dile que está perdiendo puntos conmigo por no venir a visitarme. ¿Y si todavía se siente muy mal? Bueno, no, mejor que descanse. Mi vida, te dejo porque estoy bastante ocupada; nos vemos en la noche, hija, te quiero.

Tomoyo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Fin de la llamada.

Se quedó un rato dentro del vestidor, hundida en sus cavilaciones contemplando la pantalla de su móvil.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde su ruptura con Eriol, Tomoyo seguía sin contarle a su madre. No sabía cómo podía abordar el tema. Sonomi adoraba a Eriol y se llevaba muy bien con sus tíos; lo último que quería era ocasionar una enemistad entre su madre y la familia de su ex. Además, estaba segura de que a los tíos de Eriol no les haría gracia saber que su sobrino le había sido infiel a su novia, tan querida por ellos.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: la cena era ineludible. No sólo tendría que sentarse con él y verle la cara durante dos horas, sino que además tenía que actuar como si todavía fuese su novia. Suspiró. Quizá era otra señal para que por fin hablara con él.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro del vestidor meditando, pero en algún momento comenzó a llover a cántaros. Aunque llevaba consigo un paraguas, la lluvia caía como un látigo sobre todo. Volvió a suspirar, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Pero se detuvo cuando estuvo afuera.

Eriol estaba de pie frente a ella dándole la espalda, con una botella de _Gatorade_ en la mano. Tomoyo no podía creer lo que veía… tenía que ser una señal. Tantas casualidades debían ser más que simples coincidencias. Primero, la última persona habría de defender y por Eriol en el mundo, Meiling Li, se le acercó para decirle que hablara con él y al menos le diera el perdón. Luego, su propia madre hacía énfasis en lo mucho que apreciaba y extrañaba a Eriol, y encima se dio el tupé de decirle que planearía una cena con su familia.

Y ahora se topaba con su presencia corpórea. De todas las personas que pudieron haberse retrasado por la lluvia –o lo que fuera-, le había tocado quedarse con Eriol.

Una tormenta cayendo sobre sus cabezas, por si la situación no era lo suficiente dramática.

Él terminó de beberse el contenido de su botella y se giró, probablemente para deshacerse de ella, ajeno a su presencia. Y al verla, se detuvo también.

Eriol no estaba seguro de cuántas cosas en la vida eran obras del azar y cuántas simples coincidencias, pero en ese momento aquello no importaba.

Contacto visual. Un trueno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la mirada de Tomoyo pareció querer decirle algo.

_La princesa está triste, ¿qué tendrá la princesa?_

Silencio. Dos truenos. El latido de su corazón, un relámpago, otro trueno.

…_los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa._

-Hola.

_¿Hola? _Todo este tiempo queriendo hablar con ella, decirle tantas cosas, y lo primero que salía de su boca era ¿hola?

Estúpido.

Tomoyo reprimió su sonrisa. El rostro de Eriol era un poema en ese momento. Era la amalgama de un montón de sentimientos. Lo conocía demasiado, sabía que quería decirle tantas cosas, que probablemente no le diría ninguna.

-Hola.

-¿Tú también te quedaste aquí por culpa de la lluvia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad fue por tu culpa.

Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido y parpadeó confuso.

-¿Por mi culpa?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estaba hablando por teléfono con mi mamá dentro del vestidor, y la conversación cambió de rumbo. Mamá te extraña tanto que no podía dejar de hablar de ti. Se me pasó el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta, ya había empezado a llover.

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió.

-Dile que yo también la extraño.

_A las dos_, pensó.

-Oh, eso puedes decírselo tú mismo. –Comentó Tomoyo acercándose a él-. Me dijo que va a llamar a tus tíos para organizar una cena esta semana.

Ambos brincaron cuando un relámpago, seguido de un trueno, azotó el cielo. Miraron hacia arriba.

-¿Tu madre sabe que…?

-No tiene idea. No se lo he dicho.

-Mis tíos tampoco lo saben, pero creo que empiezan a sospechar.

Silencio.

-Tomoyo.

Eriol sintió como la frustración iba apoderándose de él al no encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Apretó la mandíbula y sintió cómo todo lo que había planeado decirle cuando la viera se acumulaba en su garganta, creando un nudo áspero y doloroso.

-Perdóname, por favor.

Sintió que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para que Tomoyo lo perdonara, y la frustración se hizo mayor. Impotencia. Dolor. Culpa.

-Por favor, perdóname, Tomoyo. Yo sé que lo que te hice no tiene nombre y que soy el peor imbécil de este mundo, pero nunca había estado tan arrepentido de algo como lo estoy ahora.

Ella permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, escuchando lo que Eriol tenía que decirle.

Él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Sabía que si lo hacía, sólo conseguiría que la situación se tornara incómoda e innecesariamente dramática.

-Estos últimos meses lo he pasado intentando deshacerme de la culpa que me dejó el desastre que hice. No pretendo que vuelvas conmigo, ¿quién lo haría después de lo que hice? Pero… pero al menos acepta mi disculpa, te juro que no puedo vivir pensando que me odias por lo que te hice.

-No te odio, Eriol. –Tomoyo se sorprendió al oírse tan tranquila-. Creo que odiarte sería una de las cosas más difíciles que podría hacer. Toma demasiado tiempo y energía, y como sabrás casi no tengo tiempo para mí misma con todo lo del baile de graduación, el viaje y esas cosas.

Eriol siempre había admirado la habilidad que tenía Tomoyo para hacer chistes y no dejar de sonreír ni en los peores momentos.

-Pero no te voy a negar que lo que hiciste me lastimó mucho. –Borró su sonrisa y continuó hablando-. Nada me había dolido tanto como eso. Le he dado mil vueltas en mi cabeza intentando encontrar qué fue eso que hice mal, en qué fallé… hasta que me di cuenta de que en realidad lo que pasó no fue algo que pude haber evitado.

Había pensado muchas veces qué le diría a Eriol cuando tuvieran esta conversación. Había pensado en insultarlo y decirle que era el peor hombre sobre la tierra; en golpearlo con lo que tuviera más cerca; en llorar y gritarle que era un estúpido por haberle hecho eso a su relación. Había contemplado muchas situaciones, todas lejanas a ésta, todas dolorosas.

Jamás hubiera pensado que terminaría diciéndole todo lo que sentía calmada, hablando como la gente.

-Creo que tú no estabas listo para la relación que teníamos, Eriol. –Continuó. Él abrió la boca para interrumpirla, pero Tomoyo no lo dejó-. Quizá nos apresuramos en formalizar, a lo mejor sentiste que había mucha presión y necesitabas una salida rápida, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que no fue mi culpa, y…

Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Silencio. Por primera vez en la conversación, Tomoyo sintió ganas de llorar.

Llegados a este punto, Eriol había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas, las cuales había limpiado con el revés de su mano. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Tomoyo estaba sincerándose y abriéndose a él. Diciéndole todo lo que pensaba y sentía, por más doloroso que fuera.

-Dilo, Tomoyo. Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que es verdad y puedo afrontarlo.

Tomoyo hizo un gran esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas, y pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Shaoran el día que había terminado con Eriol.

_-…no porque tú no fueras mujer suficiente para él. Es más, me atrevo a decir que es todo lo contrario._ _Quizás eres demasiado, quizás Eriol no supo darse cuenta de ello y necesita perderte para saber lo que vales._

-No creo que tengas la suficiente madurez para una relación como la que teníamos, y tampoco creo que la merezcas.

Relámpago. La lluvia había comenzado a aminorar.

Eriol cerró los ojos y Tomoyo aprovechó el momento para secarse las lágrimas que le habían escapado de los ojos.

-Tienes razón, Tomoyo. –Abrió los ojos y la miró-. No te merezco. Y entiendo si no quieres perdonarme ni hablarme en toda tu vida. Sería un milagro que lo hicieras.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

-No he dicho eso. –Eriol se giró sorprendido-. Por más que esta situación haya sido horrible para ambos, creo que va a ayudarte a no ser tan egoísta, a aprender que las acciones tienen consecuencias y que las personas tienen sentimientos. Meiling vino a hablar conmigo durante el partido. Me hizo entender algunas cosas, y me ayudó a tomar una decisión.

-Entonces…

-Te perdono, Eriol. Ya te dije que no te odio, y si queremos evitar el psicólogo, los antidepresivos y el montón de preguntas incómodas, será mejor que sí nos dirijamos la palabra, porque ni tus tíos ni mi mamá tienen idea de lo que pasó. Ahora llévame a mi casa, no me apetece coger un resfriado por caminar bajo la lluvia. –Abrió su paraguas y comenzó a caminar.

Eriol frunció el ceño. Necesitaría su vida entera para entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Tomoyo. Y Meiling, ¡Meiling lo había ayudado! Él ni siquiera le había pedido que hablara con Tomoyo, pero lo había hecho. Después de todos los maltratos y desprecios que le había hecho, ella en verdad lo había perdonado y su primera acción como amigos había sido la de interceder por él ante Tomoyo.

_Hoy por ti, mañana por mí_.

-¿Quieres que me arrepienta? –Preguntó Tomoyo.

Él negó con la cabeza, y se apresuró en echar la botella vacía dentro del bote de basura para alcanzarla y compartir el paraguas. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Eriol le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo y se dirigió al asiento del piloto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eriol sintió que no era infeliz y miserable. En realidad, era afortunado.

Sakura había estado en lo cierto. Tomoyo iba a perdonarlo alguna vez. Y quizás, después de un tiempo, luego de ganarse su confianza…

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras conducía, pero la escondió rápidamente. Pensó en Meiling. Le debía la vida a esa mujer, tenía que agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. Y también a Sonomi por haber tenido esa maravillosa idea. Miró a Tomoyo de reojo.

-Gracias, Tomoyo.

Ella demoró algunos segundos en entender por qué le estaba agradeciendo. Cuando Eriol volvió a establecer contacto visual, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que mis tíos estarán encantados con la idea de cenar juntos.

-Yo estoy encantada con la idea de verlos, los extraño.

-Ellos también te extrañan, Tomy. Y yo.

Esta vez no se inmutó en esconder su sonrisa. Tomoyo lo miró incrédula.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Eriol Hiragizawa. –Dijo como una advertencia.

Él acentuó su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, estoy feliz. –La miró rápidamente-. Tú me haces feliz.

-Eriol.

Eriol se rió y volvió a disculparse. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a su casa, donde Eriol detuvo su auto frente a la entrada.

Tomoyo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto. Eriol quiso decirle que no se bajara, que se quedara con él para toda la vida, pero, como Tomoyo le había dicho, no debía abusar de su suerte.

Y Entonces sucedió algo que no se esperaba: Tomoyo se inclinó hacia él, posó su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda y sus labios en la derecha. Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

_El último beso. _

Tomoyo se separó despacio de él y sus ojos amatistas lo miraron sin rastro furia, odio o rencor. Se bajó del auto y, antes de cerrar la puerta, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por traerme, Eriol.

Cuando cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, Eriol supo lo que debía hacer. Debía volver a ganarse la confianza de Tomoyo, su amistad y su cariño. Debía empezar a ser el hombre que no había sido para ella durante su relación. Debía estar a la altura.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que ese no había sido el último beso, también sonrió.

-De nada, princesa.

* * *

**Eriol y Meiling por fin han hecho las paces. Y Tomoyo por fin ha hablado con él, señoras y señores. Al parecer, el muchacho ha decidido dejar de llorar por los rincones. ¿Cómo irá esa cena familiar? Sonomi Daidouji y sus ideas. Ahora díganme si Meiling no es un pan de azúcar. No tenía por qué haber hecho nada de lo que hizo, ni siquiera tiene vela en ese entierro, pero siendo tan simpática no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados pudiendo ayudar a alguien que la ayudó a ella. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí, ¿no? ¿Y qué será eso que sucedió hace casi cuatro años que ocasiono la enemistad entre Eriol y Meiling?**

**Ahora sólo falta que Meiling hable con Kero y Shaoran con Sakura. Y que nadie me diga "pobre Shaoran" por la broma de Sakura, los hombres nunca tienen esos sustos, y son tan culpables y responsables como nosotras. De hecho, todavía le va a caer una buena cuando Touya regrese de su luna de miel**

**¿Y qué será eso que tiene a Nakuru tan angustiada? Como dice Tomoyo, ella que siempre está tranquila y risueña. ¿Alguna idea, teoría, confabulación? Y hablando de ella… me escribió Clau en un **_**review**_** que había pasado por una perfumería y se había detenido a oler **_**Be **_**Delicious de DKNY para saber a qué olía Nakuru, y le pareció muy acertado con su personalidad. Qué chévere que te hayas acordado de la historia en la perfumería, y también hayas olido **_**J'adore**_** de Dior, el perfume de Meiling.**

**Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios en un review, mientras más largo, mejor. Muchos besos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Pórtense mal.**

_**Canción: Drive You Home.**_

_**Banda: Garbage.**_

_**Álbum: Beautiful Garbage.**_


	21. The Trouble With Girls

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

_**Capítulo XXI:**_

"_Bésame dos veces, soy esquizofrénico." –Anónimo._

"_**The Trouble With Girls"**_

Luego de los diez segundos que le tomaron a mi cerebro asimilar por completo lo que el profesor Terada había dicho, me volteé para ver a Nakuru. Ella se giró y me miró como quien ya conoce su sentencia de muerte y la está escuchando por segunda vez.

¿Había dicho ayudarnos mutuamente?

_Querrá decir_ _matarnos_.

-¿Qué le parece la idea, señorita Kinomoto?

Abrí la boca para decirle que prefería morir calcinada antes de hacer lo que me había pedido, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiera quejarme.

-Permiso.

Se puso de pie y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejándome sola con Nakuru.

Y este es el momento en el que ustedes se preguntan cómo llegué a parar a la oficina del profesor Terada junto con Nakuru Akizuki. Eso, queridos amigos, es algo que ni siquiera yo misma entendía bien.

El miércoles a media mañana me encontraba en clase de Historia junto con el resto de mis compañeros, cuando de repente…

-_Sakura Kinomoto, por favor presentarse en la oficina del profesor Yoshiyuki Terada._

La voz de la mujer de la recepción sonó en los altavoces. Los ojos de mis compañeros se posaron en mí, y el profesor de Historia asintió y me señaló la puerta, indicándome que podía retirarme.

Yo, que no tenía idea de qué podría querer Terada un miércoles a media mañana, me puse de pie sin decir nada. Antes de salir del salón le envié una mirada de desconcierto a Tomoyo. Ella me guiñó un ojo de forma alentadora, lo cual me hizo pensar que aquello no debía ser nada malo. Me encogí de hombros y dejé de pensar en ello. Luego me daría una escapadita a la cafetería para comprar un chocolate.

Pero cuando entré a la oficina de Terada y vi a Nakuru Akizuki sentada frente a él con una expresión de estoicismo que bien podía ser de obediencia o sumisión, supe que algo no andaba bien.

¿Qué habíamos hecho, tan grave que había alterado el orden natural de las cosas, para que Terada nos citara a las dos al mismo tiempo?

El profesor alzó el rostro y me sonrió.

-Sakura, por favor siéntate junto a tu compañera.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la cómoda silla de cuero marrón. Nakuru, que estaba vestida con el uniforme de Educación Física –el cual, por cierto, le quedaba muy bien- apenas hizo contacto visual conmigo. Noté que había algo en su mirada que no encajaba en el cuadro. Ya no era estoicismo u obediencia, sino resignación.

-Te mandé a llamar porque quería que habláramos de algo importante. –Explicó lo obvio de forma amable-. Los exámenes finales se acercan y ambas tienen materias en las cuales no les ha ido tan bien.

Aguanté mis ganas de rodar los ojos.

Todos los años me tocaba escuchar la perorata de cada profesor consejero sobre lo mal que me iba en Matemáticas y que si no mejoraba las notas, tendría que presentar el examen recuperativo. Por supuesto, nunca las subía y me tocaba rendir la tediosa y horripilante prueba, la cual pasaba en la rayita luego de varios días de mal humor y mucho estudio.

Pero este año era diferente por dos razones: la primera, porque era mi último año y si no pasaba la prueba, no me podía graduar con mis compañeros; tendría que esperar al segundo examen recuperativo, que era después de la graduación. La segunda, porque el profesor consejero de último año era nada más y nada menos que Yoshiyuki Terada, benevolente defensor de los débiles y rebeldes, fiel creyente en la salvación de las causas perdidas y abnegado educador. Eso significaba que probablemente tendría alguna idea utópica e irreal para que pasara el examen.

Suspiré.

-Otra vez Matemáticas, Sakura. –Me miró intentando aparentar rigidez. _Eres muy mal actor, Yoshiyuki_. Asentí con la cabeza y él miró a Nakuru-. Y con mucho dolor debo decir Educación Física, Nakuru.

¿Quién lo diría? Yo, la mejor atleta de último año y la primera en Educación Física, representante del colegio en las competencias de atletismo y capitana de las porristas, no daba pie con bola en Matemáticas. Y Nakuru, que era un prodigio de los números y los cálculos, que sacaba notas altísimas en los exámenes de esas materias y participaba en las Olimpiadas de Matemáticas y Física, pasaba de los deportes y el atletismo como de la peste.

De repente, me di cuenta de lo que podía estar sucediendo. Las paredes de la oficina de Terada comenzaron a moverse a mi alrededor, acaso en un cuadro de Salvador Dalí, y el calor del patio comenzó a inundar el recinto de manera sospechosa e irreal. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal en el momento en que mi cerebro asimiló la situación.

De ser lo que estaba pensando, Terada tenía que estar _**loco **_si creía que yo iba a participar de este circo.

_¡Ni en un millón de años!_

-¿Puedo preguntarles por qué?

Me tomó algunos segundos entender su pregunta. ¿Por qué me iba mal en Matemáticas?

-Los números me odian y yo los odio a ellos. –Respondí tajantemente mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Terada alzó ambas cejas-. ¿Y cuál es el punto de aprender todas esas fórmulas inútiles que nunca voy a usar? Nunca en mi vida voy a necesitar el coeficiente de fricción de algo ni tampoco usaré _pi_.

Yoshiyuki me miró como queriendo decirme algo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio posó sus ojos en Nakuru, esperando que su respuesta fuera menos incisiva y con más argumento que la mía.

-Los deportes me odian y yo los odio a ellos. –Respondió, utilizando el mismo argumento que yo-. ¿Cuál es el punto de aprender todos esos ejercicios que nunca voy a usar? Nunca en mi vida voy a tener que lanzar una jabalina ni tampoco entraré en una competencia de voleibol.

Aquello me causó gracia, y no pude evitar sonreír. El profesor Terada nos miró a ambas sin decir nada. Pasaba sus ojos de los míos a los de Nakuru, una y otra vez. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Nakuru lo interrumpió.

-Profesor, tiene haber otra manera. Sakura y yo estamos bien en las demás materias, quizás podría hacer una excepción y no tomarnos el examen, quizás podríamos nivelar…

-Las cosas no se resuelven así, señorita Akizuki, ya se lo dije. Y sí, hay otras maneras, pero esta es la mejor para ambas.

-Pero…

-Sakura. –Terada volvió a interrumpirla para mirarme. Yo me sobresalté-. El recuperativo de Matemáticas es en dos semanas, el mismo día y a la misma hora que el de Educación Física. Como ya sabrás, los profesores que les imparten la materia no son los que les tomarán el examen, por normativa del colegio.

Entendí que me lo estaba explicando únicamente a mí –algo que por cierto ya sabía de memoria- porque Nakuru ya había tenido esta conversación con él. Y algo me decía que hoy no había sido la primera vez. De hecho, Nakuru estaba pidiendo otra alternativa… porque ya conocía esta. Y no le gustaba.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que quiere decirme, profesor?

Por favor que no sea _eso_, _por favor_ que no sea _eso_.

-Bueno, como usted es una excelente atleta y su compañera Nakuru es muy buena en Matemáticas, había pensado que podían ayudarse mutuamente para los exámenes.

_Boom_.

Luego de los diez segundos que le tomaron a mi cerebro asimilar por completo lo que Terada había dicho, me volteé para ver a Nakuru. Ella se giró y me miró como quien ya conocía su sentencia de muerte y la está escuchando por segunda vez. Se encogió de hombros mientras me miraba con frustración e impotencia.

¿Había dicho ayudarnos mutuamente?

_Querrá decir_ _matarnos_.

-¿Qué le parece la idea, señorita Kinomoto?

Nunca había entendido la manía que tenía Terada de querer hacerse el amigo de los estudiantes tuteándolos y llamándolos por su nombre, para luego hablarles de usted y utilizar su apellido.

Abrí la boca para decirle que prefería morir calcinada antes de pasar tardes estudiando con Nakuru, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiera quejarme.

-Permiso.

Se puso de pie y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí… dejándome sola con Nakuru.

Un silencio cargado de tensión se hizo presente. Si así era en este momento, no quería imaginarme cómo sería todas las tardes durante dos semanas.

Decidí que no me importaba lo que Terada decidiera, yo no iba a ser partícipe de semejante acto antinatural. Estiré las piernas y coloqué mis pies sobre el escritorio de Yoshiyuki.

¿Cómo a Rika podía gustarle ese hombre con lo intenso que era?

Sentí que los ojos de Nakuru se posaban en mí.

-Sakura.

Giré el rostro y durante algunos segundos de silencio, me dediqué a estudiar su fisionomía. Pronto Nakuru se decidió a hablar.

-Sé que no nos llevamos bien, que lo que sentimos la una por la otra no es ni amistad ni cariño –al menos tenía todo bien claro-, y que _ambas_ hemos hecho cosas para perjudicar o molestar a la otra en distintas ocasiones.

Bien, eso era cierto, no podía negarlo. Mi enemistad con Nakuru había empezado tres años atrás, y desde ese entonces todo había sido venganzas y actitudes que sólo ella y yo entendíamos. Quizás olvidé mencionar que este año, por ejemplo, yo me había salido con la mía dos veces seguidas.

Al enterarme de que Nakuru había hecho una audición para el papel principal de la obra teatral de bienvenida, decidí que yo también haría una audición. No porque fuera aficionada al teatro, sino porque estaba segura de que le quitaría el papel. Justo antes de que la profesora Katayama anunciara que el personaje era para Nakuru, porque era muy buena actriz y nadie lo había hecho mejor que ella, me presenté en el auditorio con mi cara bien lavada para la audición. Y la profesora, que me amaba incondicionalmente por ser la capitana de las porristas y porque sentía por mi hermano Touya uno de esos cariños que algunos profesores le agarran a algunos de sus estudiantes, no sólo me permitió hacerlo, sino que me dio el papel que le correspondía a Nakuru.

Sakura 1, Nakuru 0.

Y quizás olvidé mencionar que a Nakuru le gustaba Hiro. Sí, Hiro Matamiya, mi ex novio. A mí también me gustaba Hiro, aunque no estaba segura si debía formalizar una relación con él, ya saben ustedes por qué. Pero cuando una noche en una fiesta me enteré de que a Nakuru le atraía, me dejé llevar por los numerosos tragos de vodka que tenía encima y decidí decirle que sí a Hiro, sabiendo que con eso conseguiría molestarla. Un golpe muy bajo. Y bien merecido por todas las cosas que ella me había hecho el año pasado… entre las cuales incluían dejarme desnuda en los vestidores después de mi práctica con las porristas.

Sakura 2, Nakuru 0.

Pero luego ella sedujo a Kero vil y descaradamente, y el marcador cambió con un punto a su favor. Y después se metió con Shaoran rompiéndole el corazón a Kero… y molestándome a mí por haberlo hecho.

Sakura 2, Nakuru 3.

-También sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, porque sé que soy la última persona a la que querrías ayudar. –Continuó. Bajé las piernas del escritorio de Terada y giré la silla completamente, para quedar de frente a ella-. Créeme que intenté disuadir a Terada, le presenté todas las opciones posibles, y ninguna sirvió para distraerlo de su plan caritativo. –Rodó los ojos y miró al techo-. Los profesores son expertos en crear mala química.

-Y en juntar gente que no se lleva.

Volvimos a hacer contacto visual.

-¡Sobre todo Terada! –Exclamamos al unísono.

Era cierto. Terada, con su mentalidad de salvador de causas perdidas y su carácter de romántico sin esperanza creía que todo el mundo se llevaba bien, porque éramos todos amiguitos y podíamos ayudarnos a vivir felices para siempre.

Nakuru sonrió ante la casualidad.

-Se me ocurrió una idea que nos puede evitar a las dos muchas horas de incomodidad y dolores de cabeza. –Retomó su seriedad-. Yo no quiero aprender a jugar voleibol ni correr los cien metros, y estoy segura de que tú no quieres hacer problemas de Cálculo. –Asentí con la cabeza-. Terada ya me dijo que él no va a estar en el colegio ese día, porque tiene que acompañar al equipo de natación a una competencia intercolegial. Las dos pruebas son el mismo día a la misma hora, y la que va a tomar el examen es la profesora de primaria.

-¿La rubia nueva?

Ella asintió-. Y el examen de Matemáticas lo tomará la profesora Amamiya, y ella nunca nos dio clases…

Si Nakuru estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, confirmaría una vez más el concepto que tenía de ella: era una maldita bruja inteligente y retorcida. Y en verdad tenía que estar desesperada para…

-Estoy dispuesta a presentar el examen de Matemáticas por ti, Sakura.

_Boom_.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho esta mañana que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Nakuru Akizuki, me habría reído en su cara.

-Tengo –Hizo una pausa-, no, _necesito _aprobar ese examen con la nota más alta. –Bajó la mirada y luego de un silencio que a mí me pareció muy largo, soltó un suspiro pesado y volvió a mirarme-. Debo presentar un examen, enviar un montón de documentos y un ensayo a la Universidad de Cornell, y necesito tener todas las materias aprobadas antes de la fecha límite. Educación Física es la única que tengo desaprobada. Y aunque al final termine yendo a otra universidad, Cornell es una tradición familiar. Ni siquiera voy al viaje de graduación por eso.

Mi mente reparó en dos cosas. Nakuru y yo teníamos algo en común: a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba dar explicaciones. Y si ella me las estaba dando justo a mí, entonces en verdad tenía que estar desesperada. Lo que me lleva a la segunda, y es que el asunto Cornell no me sorprendía en absoluto. Nakuru era muy inteligente y sus padres tenían muchísimo dinero, por supuesto que podía darse el lujo de asistir a una universidad Ivy League.

-Obviamente no voy a pasar mis tardes practicando ningún deporte. No sé si sabías, pero si no haces bien la prueba física, te ponen una teórica. ¡Teoría en Educación Física! –Exclamó alzando los brazos-. ¿Qué tan imbéciles pueden ser? Es demasiado obvio que _nadie _estudiaría para eso.

-Nunca entenderé cómo no pasaste Educación Física.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Fue por las faltas, nunca traía el uniforme o no me daba la gana de hacer los estúpidos ejercicios. Y tú sabes cómo es Terada de intenso con su materia; si por él fuera, todos seríamos atletas de las olimpiadas. –Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-. Y si es por eso, digo lo mismo de ti. No hay nada más fácil que los números, y sin embargo tú preferirías cambiarle las llantas a un camión de carga antes que entrar a clase de Matemáticas.

-¡Porque los números son horribles y me odian!

Nakuru esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y por eso yo voy a presentar tu examen de Matemáticas y tú harás mi prueba de Educación Física. Si le decimos a Terada que no queremos trabajar juntas porque no nos llevamos bien, nos va a asignar un tutor a cada una del cual no nos vamos a poder librar por las tardes, y encima vamos a tener que presentar los malditos exámenes con la incertidumbre de si nos irá bien o mal.

Antes de que yo pudiera pensar o decir algo más, el profesor Terada entró al salón. Ambas acomodamos nuestras sillas mientras él tomaba su lugar frente a nosotras.

-Lo siento, era una llamada importante. –Sonrió y luego posó sus ojos en los míos-. ¿Y bien, Sakura? ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

En este momento tenía el futuro de Nakuru en mis manos. Podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo, que nos asignaran un tutor para frustrarle la vida y hacer que las adversidades no estuvieran a su favor para que no pasara el examen. Eso hubiera saldado lo que pasó con Kero.

Pero no iba a hacerlo. Primero porque yo no era tan hija de puta como para jugar con el futuro de una persona, por más terrible que me cayera; segundo, eso no me haría mejor persona, sino todo lo contrario, y yo podía ser cruel a veces, pero no me consideraba una mala persona; y tercero, yo también necesitaba pasar el examen. Además, Nakuru estaba siendo diplomática y madura al ofrecerse a rendir por mí. Era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

-Si no estás de acuerdo, puedo asignar un tutor especial para cada una…

-¡No, no! –Exclamé, sonando más desesperada de lo que quería-. No, lo que quiero decir es que su idea me parece muy buena, y estoy dispuesta a trabajar con Nakuru.

La sonrisa de Terada se expandió hasta convertirse en una verdadera expresión de felicidad y satisfacción. Lo único que le faltó fue abrazarnos y dar palmaditas de alegría.

-No se diga más, entonces. –Sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro, abrió su agenda negra e hizo un par de anotaciones-. El sábado 20, dentro de dos semanas, pueden presentar sus exámenes…

-¡¿Sábado?!

Tanto Nakuru como yo gritamos nuestra indignación al unísono. ¿Cómo era posible que pusieran un examen en sábado? Eso debería ser inmoral, inconstitucional, ilegal y ¡pecado!

Terada se rio y cerró su cuaderno. Entrelazó sus dedos y nos miró cual padre satisfecho con la lección que ha dado a sus hijas.

-Siempre he pensado que ustedes dos se parecen muchísimo. Ambas son muy inteligentes, pero muchas veces desaprovechan su potencial por querer hacer otras cosas. Y sí, el examen es el sábado 20, sin falta. Pueden retirarse.

Nakuru y yo nos pusimos de pie antes de que a Terada se le ocurriera otra de sus brillantes ideas. Una vez fuera del salón, Nakuru volvió a hablarme.

-¿Tenemos un trato, entonces? –Extendió su mano y por primera vez en muchos años, sentí que no la detestaba. Ya no tanto.

-El sábado 20 yo seré Nakuru Akizuki y tú serás Sakura Kinomoto. –Estreché su mano.

-No es exactamente un sueño, pero es justo y necesario. –Dibujó una de sus sonrisas burlonas y soltó mi mano-. Gracias, Sakura. En verdad te lo agradezco.

-Que esto represente el final de nuestras vendettas. Yo no te debo nada, ni tu a mí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Correspondí y me di la vuelta para irme. Mientras caminaba me dije a mí misma que en diez minutos podían ocurrir las situaciones más inverosímiles de este mundo. Ahora iría a la cafetería a comprarme mi merecido chocolate.

-Ah, y Kinomoto.

Me giré para mirar a Nakuru, que también se había detenido y volteado para verme.

-Por favor llega temprano.

No pude evitar reírme ante el tono recriminatorio de la petición de Nakuru. Incluso ella conocía mi terrible costumbre de llegar tarde a todas partes.

-Lo voy a intentar.

-Eso espero.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Yo alcé el rostro, cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente.

Matemáticas era oficialmente una preocupación menos.

Exhalé.

Ahora tenía que pensar cómo iba a decírselo a Tomoyo.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_**The trouble with girls is they're a mystery**_

_**Something about 'em puzzles me**_

_Spent my whole life trying to figure out_

_Just what them girls are all about_

_The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty_

_Everything about 'em does something to me_

_But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_**They hook you with one touch and you can't break free**_

_**Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me**_

Después del instituto, fui a almorzar con la familia de Sakura a su casa.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, analicé el comportamiento de mi novia desde su visita a la oficina del profesor Terada. Se le notaba tranquila y relajada, como si estuviera satisfecha con la vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, un poco ansiosa, intranquila.

Cuando le pedí que me contara qué le había dicho Terada, su respuesta fue:

-Después te cuento.

Pero ese después nunca llegó. Y yo maldije internamente esa necesidad que tenían las mujeres de andar con un misterio para arriba y para abajo. Todas, todas y cada una, siempre había algo que te intrigaba de ellas, y uno podía pasarse la vida intentando averiguar qué era.

Tuve el placer de volver a comer algo preparado por la madre de Sakura, esta vez canelones de carne y queso.

Pero la mejor parte fue el postre: pastel de chocolate relleno de fresas y crema de chocolate. Necesitaba venir más seguido a comer a casa de Sakura.

Durante la sobremesa, comenté lo mucho que me gustaba el chocolate y lo increíble que había estado el pastel. Nadeshiko sonrió y dijo, muy amablemente, que yo siempre era bienvenido en la casa.

-¿Cómo quieres que se sienta bienvenido si Touya se encarga de que sienta lo contrario? –Preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Es cierto, Touya es muy celoso con Sakura. –Comentó Fujitaka con una sonrisa-. No es nada personal, Shaoran.

-Pero ahora que ya no vive aquí puedes venir con más frecuencia. –Agregó Sakura regalándome una sonrisa y acariciando mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

Yo sonreí.

-¿Sigue en su luna de miel?

-Regresó hace unos días. –Respondió Nadeshiko-. Casualmente, me dijo que pasaría hoy por la casa a buscar unas cosas. –Miró el reloj en la pared pero-. Pero como no lo ha hecho, supongo que vendrá mañana.

Ojalá.

-¿Tú tienes hermanos, Shaoran? –Inquirió Fujitaka.

-Sí, tres hermanas mayores. –Y fastidiosas, hablantinas, escandalosas y necias, quise agregar, pero probablemente a los padres de Sakura no les hubiera hecho gracia que le hiciera mala publicidad a mi familia.

Los ojos verdes Nadeshiko se abrieron con sorpresa y emoción.

-¡Tres mujeres, y mayores! –Exclamó-. Me imagino que por ser el único varón debes ser el consentido de tus hermanas.

No pude evitar sonreír. Bien, eso era cierto.

-Digamos que es un poco diferente, pero sí. –No estaba lejos de la realidad. Aunque más que el consentido, era el conejillo de indias de mis hermanas.

-¿Viven en Hong Kong con el resto de tu familia?

Asentí con la cabeza. Pero…

-Pero vendrán para la graduación. –Desafortunadamente-. En unas semanas deben estar aquí.

Sakura me miró sorprendida, probablemente porque no se esperaba esa respuesta. El único que sabía que mis hermanas venían era Eriol. Ni siquiera Meiling. Dios prohíba que se entere todavía, eso significaría un calendario donde contara los días restantes, noches de Skype con mis hermanas, miles de planes…

Sólo pensarlo me agotaba. Física y mentalmente.

Me incliné ligeramente hacia ella y susurré:

-Después te cuento.

El padre de Sakura se despidió de nosotros y se marchó al aeropuerto a buscar a un colega suyo que llegaba hoy de El Cairo. Sakura y yo nos ofrecimos a levantar la mesa, Nadeshiko se excusó y se retiró a su habitación a descansar un rato.

Después de ordenar todo, nos dirigimos al salón familiar a ver un poco de tele y a esperar a que se hiciera más tarde porque había una fogata en el Parque Pingüino con el resto de nuestros compañeros.

No teníamos ni quince minutos de estar sentados en el sofá, cuando mis hormonas comenzaron a despertarse. Hacía un tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de estar completamente a solas con Sakura, por lo que teníamos rato sin poder… intimar como se debe.

Sakura se había acostado en el sofá, colocando su cabeza en uno de los apoyabrazos y sus piernas en mi regazo. Parecía muy concentrada viendo la repetición de las audiciones de _The X Factor_. Yo aproveché la posición para acariciar sus piernas lánguidamente. Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa y sin quitar los ojos del televisor, me dijo:

-Me estás haciendo cosquillas.

Yo hice caso omiso a sus palabras y continué acariciándola. Ella intentó alejar sus piernas, pero no la dejé.

-Me gusta tu piel –dije mientras ascendía por sus muslos-, es muy suave.

Ella me miró rápidamente y me guiñó un ojo.

Me incliné hacia ella a medida que mis manos ascendían, pasando por sus shorts amarillos y levantando ligeramente su camiseta azul oscuro para poder acariciar su vientre.

-Estás muy cariñoso hoy. –Dijo ella apenas mirándome. Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Siempre.

Acerqué mis labios a la cálida piel de su abdomen y repartí varios besos. Alcé el rostro mientras la besaba y me sonreí a mí mismo al ver que cumplía mi objetivo. Sakura cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible. Esta vez acaricié su piel con mi lengua y dirigí mis manos hacia sus pechos, para tocarlos por debajo de la camiseta. Ella se estremeció debajo de mí.

-Shaoran, creí que querías ver tele. –Abrió los ojos y me sonrió de forma pícara-. ¿No te gusta _The X Factor_?

Me incorporé para poder colocarme sobre ella y acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

-Pero tú me gustas más.

La besé y ella colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Continué acariciando su cuerpo y ella me mordió el labio inferior.

-Eres una mala influencia, Shaoran. –Abrí los ojos y vi a Sakura mirándome con diversión-. Yo quería ver tele y mira lo que estamos haciendo.

Sonreí-. Pero si todavía no estamos haciendo nada…

Volví a besarla, esta vez con más ganas. Sakura me rodeó con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse contra mí.

-¿Y ahora? –Susurró en mis labios. Trazó un camino con su lengua de mi boca hasta mi oreja, y allí se dedicó a morder y lamer el lóbulo y el resto-. ¿Seguimos sin hacer nada?

Yo respiré profundo. Su aliento, su boca, su lengua y sus movimientos me habían excitado demasiado. Alcé su camiseta e intenté quitarle el sostén, pero ella no me dejó.

-Vamos, Sakura –mordí su cuello-, no seas mala conmigo.

Su aliento me acarició al reírse.

-Creí que te gustaba que fuera una chica mala, Shaoran. –Volvió a morder mi oreja y yo dejé escapar un suspiro.

La tomé por la cintura y la alcé para conseguir que quedara sentada sobre mí.

-Me encanta.

Sakura sonrió y dirigió sus labios a los míos y los unió en un beso voraz. Sin dejar de besarme, me empujó, haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra el otro apoyabrazos del sofá. Acaricié su cuerpo con ambas manos y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Creo que deberíamos darle una mejor ubicación a tus manos. –Dije entre besos y tomé su mano derecha para dirigirla al botón de mis shorts-. Un mejor uso.

Abrí el botón y bajé el cierre con mi mano. Introduje la mano de Sakura dentro de mi ropa interior y…

-Monstruo, ¿has visto mi…?

Sakura y yo dejamos de besarnos para mirar a la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Y Touya Kinomoto dejó de hablar al entrar al salón y toparse con lo que debió ser la escena más desagradable de su vida. No sé qué era peor, ver a su hermana menor sentada sobre mí, o verme a mí introduciendo su mano en mis pantalones.

No sé exactamente quién hizo la primera movida, pero pronto estuvimos de pie y separados, uno a cada lado del sofá. Sakura se bajó la camiseta y yo me acomodé los pantalones, intentando disimular lo que estaba sucediendo allá abajo. Totalmente en vano, porque Touya ya nos había visto.

Creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan cercano a mi muerte como en ese momento. Sentí que el corazón me latía fuertemente y todos mis nervios colapsaban. Ni siquiera cuando mis padres me descubrieron en plena fiesta me había sentido así. Nunca. Y era entendible, porque nada se comparaba con la mirada furibunda de Touya Kinomoto, con su mandíbula apretada y sus puños cerrados… los cuales se estamparían contra mi cara en cualquier momento, estaba seguro.

-Sal, Sakura. –Fue lo primero que dijo, arrastrando las palabras por lo apretados que tenía los dientes.

Bien, al menos Sakura no tendría que atestiguar la masacre.

-Pero…

-Sal.

Mierda. Su tono de voz fue tan frío y cortante, que Sakura se calló ipso facto y salió del salón familiar sin siquiera mirarme.

-Tú…

Dijo cuando estuvimos solos. Pronto sentí el ambiente mil veces más tenso que antes. El hermano de Sakura se acercó a mí y yo tragué saliva. ¿Era mejor si cerraba los ojos para recibir el golpe?

-Maldito mocoso abusador.

Me quedé callado, en parte porque no tenía nada qué responder a eso, y en parte porque, ¿qué podía decirle al hermano de mi novia luego de que me hubiera encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora con ella?

-Te dije que no quería verte haciendo arrumacos con mi hermana, y mucho menos dentro de _mi_ casa.

Se acercó a mí amenazante y yo di un paso atrás. Era muy fácil sentirse intimidado ante Touya Kinomoto por lo alto que era. Pero lo siguiente que hizo, no me lo esperaba. Dio otro paso adelante y con un movimiento rápido y brusco me agarró de la oreja que minutos antes su hermana había estado mordiendo.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso insensato, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez. –Me apretaba la oreja fuertemente mientras hablaba-. Sé que no puedo controlar lo que hagas con mi hermana cuando están solos, pero espero que cada vez que tengas ganas de tocarla indebidamente te acuerdes de mí.

Auch, auch.

-Mírame cuando te hablo.

Era difícil hacerlo si tenía agarrado por una oreja.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, Touya me soltó y me agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Tragué saliva una vez más.

-Mientras estés en esta casa, no vas a tocarla, besarla ni nada que se le parezca, ¿entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando no demostrarle lo asustado que estaba. Me soltó con brusquedad y me dio un fuerte empujón en el hombro que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y diera dos pasos hacia atrás, pero por suerte no llegué a caerme.

-Quiero que mantengas tus sucias manos lejos de mi hermana. Y las suyas lejos de cualquier parte de tu cuerpo. –Volvió a acercarse a mí-. En especial _esta_.

Me asestó un puñetazo en la entrepierna y yo me encogí ante el dolor. Él se quedó de pie frente a mí, mirándome mientras me quejaba, disfrutando de mi sufrimiento. Cuando me dejé caer en el sofá, se alejó de mí. Y antes de abrir la puerta, volvió a mirarme:

-Que no se te olvide, Li.

Y así sin más, se largó.

_**(Sakura)**_

_They're sugar and spice and angel wings_

_And hell on wheels and tight blue jeans_

_A summer night, down by the lake_

_An old memory that you can't shake_

_They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em_

_**The way that you hate, that you already love 'em**_

_**But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be**_

Si había dos personas con mucha suerte sobre la faz de la Tierra, éramos Shaoran y yo. Y es que, haber sobrevivido a que Touya nos encontrara en una situación comprometedora era casi un milagro.

Después de que Touya me echara del salón familiar para quedarse solo con Shaoran, me senté en las escaleras a esperar mi hora, porque sabía que Shaoran no sería el único. Aproveché para acomodarme el pelo y sentí que el rostro se me encendía de la vergüenza. Dios mío, ¿y si mi hermano hubiera llegado minutos después?

Me llevé las manos al rostro como si aquello pudiera aliviar de alguna forma lo que sentía. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para mi fue una eternidad.

Cuando escuché que la puerta del salón familiar se abría, me tensé. E iba a ponerme de pie cuando Touya estuvo frente a mí, pero él me indicó que siguiera sentada. Durante los primeros segundos, nadie dijo nada. No sabía si mi hermano lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerme escarmentar, pero estaba funcionando. Estudié sus facciones y su expresión. Ya no se veía tan furioso como minutos atrás, pero mantenía su semblante severo. Tenía el rostro de color bronceado, por su luna de miel en alguna isla griega.

-Monstruo. –Masticó las palabras-. Sakura.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decir? _¿Esto no es lo que parece? _

-No sé adónde se van las palabras cuando te las digo, pero aparentemente no quedan registradas en tu cerebro. –No entendí si debía responder a eso, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Touya, me parecía que sí-. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te dije que no te quería ver en esas situaciones con el mocoso?

Volví a asentir. Él alzó ambas cejas.

-Ah, entonces sí me escuchas y sí procesas lo que te digo. –Se cruzó de brazos-. Pero decides ignorarlo.

-Touya, yo…

-Mierda, Sakura. –Golpeó el pasamano de la escalera-. ¿Cómo voy a lograr que el mocoso me escuche y no ponga sus sucias manos en ti si a la primera que me descuido tú se lo pones en bandeja de plata?

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero no se me ocurrió una buena respuesta. Touya cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Bien, entiendo que ya tienes casi dieciocho años y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones con respecto a tu cuerpo y a…

Silencio. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de mis labios. Nunca me aburría ver a Touya incómodo por el tema Sexo-Sakura.

-Ya no puedo decirte qué cosas no debes hacer. –Mi hermano retomó la conversación, esta vez con un tono menos molesto y más resignado-. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que por favor no lo hagas en la casa, ¿qué pasa si mamá hubiera bajado?

Probablemente no estaría teniendo esta conversación.

-¿Yo? ¡Sería incapaz, Touya! –Exclamé con mi mejor cara de niña inocente. Si él supiera…

-No sé a quién intentas engañar con esa cara, Monstruo, pero conmigo no te está funcionando. –Batí mis pestañas y Touya frunció el ceño-. El mocoso debe saber agradecer las oportunidades que le da la vida, y tú –me señaló con un dedo acosador-, no se lo pongas tan fácil, Sakura.

Volví a batir mis pestañas.

-Claro que no, Touya, ¿por quién me tomas? –Me llevé las manos al pecho y me puse de pie-. Tienes un concepto muy equivocado de mí.

Sonó el timbre y yo aparté a mi hermano del medio para dirigirme a abrir la puerta.

-Será porque me has dado razones para tenerlo.

-¡Qué exagerado!

Abrí la puerta y agradecí al cielo que Anastasia Kirgyakos, mi cuñada, estuviera frente a mí. Se veía preciosa con la piel bronceada y la felicidad del matrimonio. Lo cual era inentendible, porque no me imaginaba a Touya en plan de esposo amoroso y romántico, haciéndola feliz. Me encogí de hombros.

-Anastasia, qué bueno que llegas. Tu esposito está necesitando de tu dulzura y buen humor en este momento.

Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me despedí y antes de entrar al salón familiar, le lancé un beso a Touya.

-¡Te quiero!

Él me lanzó una mirada amenazante y yo me reí.

Entré al salón y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me sorprendió ver a Shaoran intacto sentado en el sofá con las manos en la ingle. Bueno, quizás no tan intacto…

Tenía la expresión de quien ha recibido un golpe en sus partes nobles. Pero no parecía ser nada grave, así que acorté la distancia entre nosotros y me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¡Shaoraaaaan, te quiero!

Él me abrazó a duras penas y se rio.

-Sakura, ¿estás loca? Tu hermano nos acaba de perdonar la vida y tú lo primero que haces es tirarte sobre mí. –Asentí con la cabeza y le besé el rostro repetidas veces-. Pensé que me iba a matar, pero además de un discurso moral lo único que recibí fue un puñetazo en la entrepierna.

Aquello me hizo recordar algo. Me incorporé para arrodillarme en mi lado del sofá y lo golpeé en el brazo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus hermanas venían?

Shaoran se quejó y me miró con sorpresa como si aquella fuera una pregunta muy estúpida.

-Vaya, veo que la demencia es de familia. –Dijo mientras sobaba su brazo.

Volví a golpearlo, esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Es en serio!

-¡Ay, Sakura! –Me agarró las manos para que no pudiera volver a pegarle.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres que sepan quien soy? –Utilicé mi mejor tono dramático y me llevé una mano al pecho y la otra a la frente-. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Shaoran? ¡Dímelo!

Él se rio y se acercó para darme un beso, pero yo lo empujé. Intentó hacerlo de nuevo, y al darse cuenta de que iba a golpearlo, volvió a inmovilizarme las muñecas.

-Sakura –Pronunció mi nombre con dificultad mientras luchaba contra mí -, aunque yo no lo quisiese, aunque te escondieras debajo de una piedra, ellas harían hasta lo imposible por conocerte, _créeme_.

Sonreí y dejé de luchar. Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

-¿Y cómo son? –Pregunté sonriendo, haciendo que Shaoran confirmara una vez más que su novia sí estaba loca, después de todo.

-¿Mis hermanas?

-No, las Pussycat Dolls. ¡Obviamente tus hermanas, tonto!

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y bufó.

-Insoportables e intensas. Ni siquiera tu hermano podría con ellas, Sakura. Touya se quitaría la vida el primer día.

Me reí y le di un empujoncito. ¡Qué difícil era conseguir que este hombre me hablara bien de su familia! Era como si estuviera predispuesto todo el tiempo.

-No, en serio, nunca hablas de ellas. –Insistí-. Tiene que haber algo bueno que tengas para decirme. Aunque sea sólo una cosa.

Él alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te recuerdo que no son maravillas precisamente lo que dices de tu hermano.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Ay, es diferente. Además, tú ya conoces a Touya.

Shaoran pareció pensarlo por un momento. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Se recostó en el sofá y me indicó que me tumbara junto a él. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Puedo intentar recordar algo positivo de cada una y decírtelo, aunque nos lleve todo el día...

Me reí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Fuutie es la mayor y… es la más dulce de las tres. Es una romántica empedernida que cree que todos los finales serán felices. –Esbozó una sonrisa, probablemente ante algún recuerdo agradable, y yo no pude evitar sonreír al ver los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas-. Te voy a contar algo de mí que sólo lo sabe Fuutie.

Volví a asentir, emocionada.

-Cuando era pequeño solía tener muchas pesadillas. –Explicó-. A mis padres no les gustaba que fuera a su cuarto asustado buscando algún tipo de consuelo o resguardo; el sueño de mi madre es imperturbable, y mi papá decía que los hombres no lloran y no deben temerle a esas tonterías.

Me imaginé a un Shaoran de seis años pequeño y atemorizado, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos llorosos, y quise consolarlo inmediatamente.

-Hubo una noche en que Fanren y Feimei se habían ido a acampar con sus amigos, y cuando me desperté por una horrible pesadilla, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir corriendo al cuarto de Fuutie. Tenía pensado escabullirme en su cama sin que se diera cuenta, pero estaba despierta hablando por teléfono con una de sus amigas.

-¿Te echó de su cuarto?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces al verme de pie desamparado y temblando en la puerta de su habitación. Le dijo a su amiga que se iba a dormir, colgó y me abrió los brazos para que me acostara con ella. –Volvió a sonreír-. Desde esa noche, cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, me iba al cuarto de Fuutie y ella me recibía con los brazos abiertos estuviera despierta o no. Me acuerdo que solía cantarme canciones y acariciarme el pelo hasta que me quedaba dormido.

Por la manera en la que lo dijo, supe que Shaoran le agradecía a Fuutie por ese gesto tan solidario y dulce. Y supe que él había capturado esa esencia para adaptarla a su personalidad.

-Fanren es otra historia. –Abrió los ojos como si tuviera algo muy interesante que decirme y se incorporó ligeramente para estirarse-. Mis papás no son el tipo de padres a los que te acercas para hablarles de tus intimidades e inquietudes adolescentes, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Me guiñó un ojo y yo me reí-. Pero mi hermana Fanren siempre estuvo ahí para eso. Cada vez que tenía alguna duda sobre algún tema que no pudiera tocarle a Ieran ni a Liang, acudía a ella. Si me entraba la curiosidad, tenía algún problema con una chica o algo así, Fanren me daba sus mejores consejos y me asesoraba. Recuerdo que una vez mientras hablábamos sobre la anatomía femenina y las cosas que les gustan a las mujeres, cometí la imprudencia de preguntarle cómo sabía ella todas esas cosas…

La cara que puso me recordó al rostro de Touya cada vez que nos encontrábamos en terreno peligroso, o séase, en temas que hacían referencia a mi vida sexual con Shaoran.

-Ella soltó la carcajada y me dijo «tú sabes que la naranja sabe a naranja porque la has probado, ¿verdad, Xiao Lang?» –Me reí ante la imitación de la voz de su hermana-. ¿Sabes aquel momento incómodo en el que te das cuenta de que tu hermana también es un ser humano con una vida sexual activa? –Yo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de reírme-. Fanren puede ser muy explícita y gráfica si se lo propone, Sakura. Creo que por eso entiendo un poco a tu hermano.

Me reí ante la imagen de Shaoran como un hermano celoso correteándole los novios a sus hermanas. Touya la tenía mucho más fácil que mi novio, tomando en cuenta que yo era menor y sólo una.

-Me parece que de tu hermana Fanren heredaste tu picardía y tu afán por las travesuras.

Él me regaló una media sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo.

-Podríamos culparla por eso, sí.

-¿Y Feimei?

Esta vez su sonrisa cambió. Los hoyuelos se formaron en cada una de sus mejillas igual que siempre, pero había algo en su mirada y en su forma de sonreír que me decía que Shaoran veía a Feimei de una forma diferente a sus otras hermanas.

-Feimei es muy especial. La gente suele acercarse a ella por su belleza, y muchas veces le cuesta hacer amigos duraderos por esa razón. Muchas mujeres le tienen envidia y celos porque creen que sus novios se van a enamorar de ella. La mayoría de los hombres simplemente quieren acostarse con ella. Pero Fei es mucho más que una cara bonita, ¿sabes? –Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Jamás haría algo para perjudicar a otra persona, sobre todo porque cree fervientemente que la gente no es mala de corazón.

Apoyé mi rostro en mis manos, que reposaban sobre mi rodilla, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que Shaoran me decía.

-En muchas ocasiones la vi llorar por un amigo que había intentado propasarse, o por una amiga que no había sabido apoyarla. Yo le decía que esa gente que la había hecho sufrir era idiota y ojalá nunca los hubiera conocido. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y me dijo que esas personas nos hacen más fuertes y nos convierten en quienes somos. Y por más que exista gente que te defraude, también están los que siempre te van a apoyar.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Pero no te creas, eh. –Agregó nuevamente en su tono bromista-. Feimei es muy chiclosa. Siempre dice que hay que decirles a las personas que la quieres cada vez que puedas, porque no sabes si podrás hacerlo de nuevo.

Mi cerebro hizo clic al escuchar esa oración. _Cada vez que puedas_…

Y yo ni siquiera había tenido la valentía de decirle a Shaoran que lo amaba una sola vez. ¿Sería eso una señal?

El timbre sonó.

¿Debería decírselo ya, ahora que estábamos solos y habíamos sobrevivido a la furia de Touya?

-Shaoran.

-Sakura. –Dijo él sonriendo de forma divertida y despreocupada.

Me armé de valor y respiré profundo.

-Te quiero.

Él acercó su rostro al mío y me dio un beso.

-Yo también te quiero.

Nos quedamos un silencio durante un momento, simplemente mirándonos.

_Vamos, Sakura, ahora es el momento. No te eches para atrás._

-No, es que yo…

Silencio.

_Son solo dos palabras, tú puedes._

-Yo te…

-¡Sakura, hija, Kero está en la puerta esperando por ti!

La voz de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad. ¿Kero? ¿Qué quería…? ¡Oh, el parque! Recordé nuestros planes de esta noche y me puse de pie rápidamente. Esa había sido una señal. Quizás no tenía que decirle nada a Shaoran, quizás hubiera salido corriendo despavorido y…

Negué con la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. Shaoran tomó mi mano para evitar que me alejara.

-Dime, Sakura.

-¿Qué? –Fingí demencia.

Pero al girarme, me encontré con la intensidad de su mirada ambarina. Y en ese momento, se me ocurrió que a lo mejor Shaoran sabía lo que iba a decirle segundos antes. Y que quizás él también sentía lo mismo por mí.

-Ibas a decirme algo. –Insistió-. Dímelo, por favor.

Pero el momento había pasado. La intimidad se había perdido. No podía confesarle algo así con Kero esperándonos en la puerta, muchos cuando tenía _ciertos _planes que ejecutar.

-Simplemente que te quiero mucho, eso es todo. –Respondí para zafarme.

-¿Segura?

Asentí con la cabeza. Shaoran pareció decepcionado, pero también asintió.

Reanudé la marcha y él me siguió. Apagué la luz del salón y ambos caminamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Antes de llegar, Shaoran me tomó por la cintura, y sin detenernos, susurró en mi oído:

-Yo te quiero más.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_**They smile, that smile**_

_**They bat those eyes**_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They hook you with one touch and you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

Cuando llegamos al Parque Pingüino, mi mente seguía dándole vueltas lo que Sakura me había dicho en su casa. O debería decir, a lo que _no_ me había dicho.

Por un momento, quizá el más feliz de mi vida, pensé que Sakura iba a decirme que me amaba, que estaba enamorada de mí. Por un momento.

Hasta que la madre de Sakura nos interrumpió para informarnos que Kero había llegado. ¡Maldito Kerberos! Había interrumpido un momento importante. Porque incluso si Sakura no iba a confesarme su amor, yo sí planeaba decirle lo que sentía.

Tenía que hacerlo. Haber sido atrapado por el hermano de Sakura en una situación comprometedora y vivir para contarlo tenía que ser un milagro, una señal. ¡Una oportunidad!

Pero una vez más, mis planes se vieron truncados por el destino. O por un griego entrometido. Me sentía como uno de esos villanos que salían en Scooby-Doo.

El Parque Pingüino se llamaba así porque en la parte de los juegos tenía un tobogán gigante en forma de pingüino rey. El resto del parque consistía en hectáreas de pasto, algunos árboles y bancos por aquí y por allá. Un lugar muy espacioso para hacer picnics o ejercicio, actividades al aire libre, o una reunión de graduandos que incluía una fogata, salchichas, malvaviscos y cerveza.

-¿No se supone que es ilegal consumir en alcohol en lugares públicos? –Preguntó Meiling, la agregada especial del encuentro.

-¿No se supone que es ilegal el consumo de alcohol en menores de edad? –Esta vez fue Naoko Yanagisawa la que intervino.

-Sí y sí –respondió Kerberos-, pero cuando Chiharu fue a pedir los permisos explicó por escrito que no habría alcohol en nuestra reunioncita hippie. –Sonrió-. ¿Crees que sería capaz de mentir?

La fogata había sido organizada por Kari Tomino, Chiharu Mihara y otras de las porristas. Aparentemente, el permiso lo habían conseguido de forma rápida y fácil porque el padre de Tomino era el intendente de la ciudad o algo así. Y no conforme con eso, a Chiharu se le había ocurrido la idea de presentar una carta estableciendo que como habría menores de edad y por tratarse de un lugar público y familiar, no habría bebidas alcohólicas en nuestra reunión.

Brillante.

La gente comenzó a llegar y a agruparse en torno de la hoguera que Takashi, Kano y Hiro Matamiya intentaban encender.

Sakura se alejó con sus amigas para repartir malvaviscos y salchichas entre los presentes. Yo aproveché para observar a mi alrededor y noté que la mayoría de los presentes vestían pantalones cortos, tanto hombres como mujeres. Fruncí el ceño y recordé la sugerencia que habían hecho hoy en el colegio. Tendría que ver con alguna actividad a desarrollarse durante la noche, probablemente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la fogata estuvo encendida y todos estuvieron sentados asando salchichas y malvaviscos.

Sakura arrugó el rostro porque odiaba la cerveza, y era lo único que había para tomar, además de Coca-Cola.

Chiharu miraba a Yamazaki con asco mientras él untaba el malvavisco derretido en su salchicha. Él se puso de pie y comenzó a relatar historias y anécdotas sobre el colegio, siendo interrumpido por su novia cada vez que comenzaba a exagerar los eventos o a agregar detalles que no habían ocurrido.

-Recuerdo como si hubiera sigo ayer cuando el pequeño Shaoran llegó a Seijo. –Takashi sonrió y me miró.

Yo dejé de masticar cuando me di cuenta de que la atención se mis compañeros estaba puesta en mí

-Tuvo un primer día muy especial, una cálida bienvenida. –Su sonrisa hacía que sus ojos se vieran muy pequeños. Mis compañeros de salón rieron al recordar la historia-. Aunque no a todos les gustó el desenlace, ¿verdad Hiro?

Sakura soltó una carcajada y pronto se tapó la boca. Yo me reí ante su reacción. Hiro Matamiya le sacó el dedo del medio a Yamazaki y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Luego de las historias, subieron el volumen de la música y la gente comenzó a formar sus propios grupos por aquí y por allá. Ayudé a apagar la fogata con varios de los chicos del equipo de fútbol. Las porristas se agruparon con Kano y un chico de baja estatura que estaba en el otro salón, y de un momento a otro, desaparecieron.

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquí iba a pasar algo más. No creía que estaba reunión era únicamente para tomar cerveza y charlar junto a una fogata.

Mientras conversaba con algunos de mis compañeros vi llegar a Eriol junto a Tomoyo. Aquello me sorprendió y extrañó al mismo tiempo. Primero, por la hora a la que estaban llegando; segundo, porque estaban juntos.

Tomoyo se despidió de mi mejor amigo con un gesto y caminó en dirección de Rika Sasaki. Eriol pareció buscar algo entre la gente.

-¡Eh, Eriol! –Lo llamé.

Él me miró y caminó hacia donde estaba.

-Te vi llegar con Tomoyo.

Me sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estábamos en la dichosa cena familiar con su mamá y mis tíos.

Alcé las cejas y asentí con la cabeza, recordando que me lo había comentado.

-¿Y qué tal?

Eriol pareció pensarlo. Empezamos a caminar por entre nuestros compañeros, que bebían cerveza y coreaban la canción que estaba sonando desde algún lugar que yo no había podido identificar.

-Mmm, estuvo bien. No fue tan incómodo como pensé. Mis tíos son muy discretos, y aunque a Sonomi le gusta hablar mucho, no hizo preguntas indeseadas.

Asentí con la cabeza. Pateé una piedrita y fruncí los labios.

-Yo también tuve un encuentro cercano con la familia de Sakura.

Eriol sonrió al ver la expresión en mi rostro.

-Y por esa cara deduzco que no fue precisamente un día en el campo.

Me reí ante el recuerdo del hermano de Sakura amenazándome de muerte.

-Al principio lo fue. Almorzamos y tomamos el postre con sus papás, una amena velada. Luego el padre de Sakura fue a recoger a un amigo suyo al aeropuerto y su madre subió a su habitación a descansar. Nos quedamos solos en el salón viendo la tele, y como teníamos mucho tiempo sin estar los dos juntos y solos yo no me pude controlar… así que la cosa se puso picante.

Eriol alzó una ceja-. No entiendo qué puede tener eso de malo, hasta ahora suena como una reunión feliz con un final prometedor. –Esbozó su sonrisa pícara y me guiñó un ojo.

-Pues es aquí donde hay un giro en la historia, amigo mío. O debería decir, un invitado especial e inesperado: la aparición estelar de Touya Kinomoto.

Eriol abrió sus ojos y su boca sorprendido, y yo me reí ante su expresión.

-No me digas que te encontró _making love to his little sister_.

-No, no exactamente. Pero entró justo en el momento en que yo metía la mano de Sakura dentro de mis pantalones.

Por la forma en la que mi mejor amigo se rio, no me costó deducir que tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo a carcajadas. Algunas chicas nos miraron y sonrieron. Él se secó las lágrimas y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, en señal de apoyo.

-Es casi un milagro que sigas vivo, hermano. –Me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y yo asentí con la cabeza-. Y con todas las partes de tu cuerpo intactas.

Bajó su puño para intentar golpearme en la entrepierna, pero yo fui más rápido y lo esquivé. No iba a recibir dos de esos en un día, oh no.

-Las mujeres nos van a matar un día de estos. –Comentó mi mejor amigo mientras sonreía.

¡Eso era lo que yo siempre pensaba! De una mujer vinimos y por una de ellas nos iremos. Y hablando del tema…

-Ahora que estamos hablando de mujeres y morir… lo único que me faltaba es que mis hermanas hayan decidido venir a visitarme. –Rodé los ojos y Eriol me miró sorprendido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por la graduación? –Asentí. Él sonrió-. ¿Y, cómo está Feimei?

-Bien. –Intenté aparentar seriedad ocultando mi sonrisa. Ya sabía por dónde se iría la conversación-. Insoportable como siempre. Aunque me imagino que ahora más porque no me ha visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que las tres tienen planeado quedarse en mi casa.

-Eso no me extraña. Pero me imagino que tus señores padres no comparten esa idea.

-Ieran y Liang se hospedarán en el mejor hotel cinco estrellas, por supuesto. Yo sólo espero que _las niñas_ decidan hacer lo mismo. –Bufé.

-¿Crees que Feimei quiera conmigo ahora? –Me miró como un cachorro que espera una recompensa luego de haber aprendido un truco nuevo-. Ya soy mayor de edad.

-Eriol, hermano, lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero soy tu amigo y debo ser honesto contigo. –Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros-. A las mujeres no les gustan los cuatro ojos.

Eriol soltó una carcajada y me dio un empujón. Yo me reí.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sólo a Tomoyo le gustan. ¿Cómo consigues verla bien cuando lo hacen? Porque no creo que te los dejes puestos, ¿o sí? Qué poco sexy sería. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo… ¿Esta es tu cara? ¡Ups, creo que no!"

Ambos nos reímos mientras yo acariciaba un cuerpo imaginario.

-Me los quito, pero si tengo cerca el objeto de interés, lo veo perfectamente. –Me guiñó un ojo-. Y al menos éste «cuatro ojos» podía toquetear todo lo que quería sin miedo a ser descubierto por un hermano mayor celoso y psicópata. Y mi vida sexual jamás se vio privada por una prima que se mudó conmigo.

-_Touché_. –Golpe bajo-. ¿Cómo es que tenías tanta suerte con Tomoyo?

-Sonomi siempre está trabajando. Cuando no lo está… mis tíos están en uno de sus viajes. Y en el caso de que tanto mis tíos como la madre de Tomoyo estuvieran no estuvieran ni de viaje ni en el trabajo… nuestras casas son muy grandes. –Me guiñó un ojo-. Hay muchos rincones y lugares donde se puede intimar cómodamente.

Yo me reí.

Iba a comentarle a Eriol que al menos el viaje de graduación ya estaba cerca, cuando Meiling se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo.

-Kero me va a llevar más temprano a la casa, Xiao. Estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza.

-¿Tienes llave? –Pregunté rodeándola con uno de mis brazos.

Mi prima asintió con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego de separarse, se despidió de Eriol.

Mientras se alejaba caminando de nosotros, me crucé de brazos y miré a Eriol alzando las cejas, todavía sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva con Meiling.

-Me alegra saberlo. –Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro-. Es bueno saber que ya no te odia por haberle roto el corazón frente a un montón de gente…

-¡No me hagas sentir peor!

-¡Y el día de su cumpleaños! –Exclamé y me reí. Eriol me miró con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de culpabilidad.

-No te deseo mal, pero ojalá Sakura no quiera acostarse contigo en lo que queda de año.

Solté una carcajada y mi amigo sonrió. Definitivamente ese sería un castigo terrible, pero ahora lo que me preocupaba era otra cosa.

Iba a contarle a Eriol sobre mi situación, pero no tuve tiempo, porque cuando una serie de eventos que ocurrieron simultáneamente alteraron el orden de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Primero, escuché gritos detrás de mí, pero antes de girarme, tres chicas que estaban sentadas en el pasto muy cerca de nosotros gritaron y se pusieron de pie para largarse a correr. Luego, algo ovalado de color amarillo golpeó en el hombro, salpicándolo de pintura.

Pero cuando iba a girarme para ver de qué huían las chicas, algún objeto desconocido me golpeó el rostro, y al hacerlo, me salpicó de lo que parecía ser pintura. Entonces lo entendí todo.

Me pasé ambas manos por la cara y al recuperar la visión, me di cuenta que lo que me había golpeado había sido un globo lleno de pintura morada.

Las chicas que antes habían corrido hacia mi derecha, se regresaron corriendo con un grupo aún mayor de personas, que también parecían igual de sorprendidos y aterrorizados que ellas.

Alcé el rostro y me encontré con un ejército de porristas con cubetas llenas de globos inflados con pintura. Sakura me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó un beso.

_Así que fuiste tú, traviesilla._

-Oh, mierda.

Eriol había dejado de intentar quitarse la pintura amarilla de la camisa para mirar al otro lado. Al voltearme vi a los chicos del equipo de fútbol que cargaban pistolas de agua que también estaban rellenas de pintura. Mierda, traicionado por mi propia gente.

Me encontraba en el centro de una guerra de pintura, acorralado junto con Eriol y el resto de mis compañeros.

¿Y ahora quién iba a salvarnos de esta?

-.-

_The way they hold you out on the dance floor_

_The way they ride in the middle of your truck_

_**The way they give you a kiss at the front door**_

_**Leave you wishing you could have gone up**_

_And just as you walk away_

_**You hear that sweet voice say…**_

_**Stay**_

Meiling salió del auto seguida de Kerberos, que se quejaba de cómo los productores de algunas series las prolongaban innecesariamente, convirtiendo la historia en un laberinto sin pies ni cabeza.

Mientras su amigo hablaba, Meiling pudo evitar recaer en una idea que le había surcado la mente como una estrella fugaz aquella mañana, al caminar hacia la entrada del edificio y se acercaba el momento de despedirse.

Luego de haber aclarado sus asuntos con él, su amistad con Kerberos había continuado igual que antes. Y ella le hubiera agradecido a la vida por ello, de no ser porque cada día se convencía más de que no existía ni la más remota posibilidad de que su amigo la viera como algo más que eso.

Meiling había intentado pasar la página, colocar a Kerberos en la zona de amigos y olvidarse de su atracción hacia él. Pero la idea de que pudieran intentarlo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Porque en su cabeza, ella y Kero harían una buena pareja. Un buen equipo. Y no podía deshacerse de aquel pensamiento hasta que al menos hubiera intentado un acercamiento.

Y si Kerberos la rechazaba, entonces aceptaría su situación y continuaría como su amiga.

-Quédate.

Kero detuvo sus pasos y al girarse, y se encontró con los grandes ojos de Meiling mirándolo de una forma que sólo había visto una vez en ella, y que había durado apenas unos segundos, cuando él se separó de ella para tomar aire mientras se besaban en Ghenshi.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor.

Meiling tuvo que repetir la petición al ver que él no decía nada. Su silencio estaba poniéndola nerviosa. Si no le correspondía, al menos podía negarse.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó él, todavía sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Porque te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Mei…

-Porque me gustas. –Lo interrumpió-. Me gustas mucho, Kerberos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho ese mismo día que esto sucedería, se hubiera reído. De todas las situaciones y formas en como podía terminar la noche, jamás se imaginó que Meiling le diría que le gustaba.

-¿Yo no te gusto de esa forma?

¿Qué ella no le gustaba? Si sólo le bastaba verla en ese momento, batiendo las pestañas y mordiéndose el labio inferior para…

-Sí, pero tú y yo, es que… somos amigos, yo pensé que…

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Meiling acortó la distancia que los separaba, rodeó el cuello de Kero con sus brazos y unió sus labios a los de su amigo.

¿Amigo?

¡El mejor amigo que había tenido en toda su vida!

Kero correspondió al beso luego de los pocos segundos que le tomó a su mente asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Rodeó la cintura de Meiling con sus brazos y se perdió en aquel beso tan anhelado.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin era una realidad!

Meiling le gustaba. A ella le gustaba él. ¡Le había dicho que lo quería y hasta lo había invitado a quedarse a dormir!

Se separaron en el momento en que una pareja de adultos les pasó por un lado cuando salían del edificio.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo la mujer intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches. –Respondieron al unísono.

Los siguieron con la mirada hasta que el hombre se subió al auto –después de haberle abierto la muerta a su novia o esposa- y encendiera el motor para perderse calle abajo.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Meiling volviendo a captar la atención de Kero, mientras le pasaba un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja-. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-Digo que vas a tener que besarme otra vez, porque soy obsesivo compulsivo y no me gustan los números impares.

Meiling sonrió y antes de que Kero pudiera corresponderle, volvió a besarlo.

Sí, era cierto. Las mujeres eran complicadas y problemáticas…

…pero a nadie le gustaban

_They're the perfect drug and I can't break free_

_**Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Me sentí en el centro de una _pared de la muerte_ cuando ambos grupos comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros para lanzarnos globos y dispararnos pinturas. De repente todos corríamos en cualquier dirección para intentar huir de la pintura, pero siempre era demasiado tarde.

Al menos para la mayoría, y sobre todo para mí, que había recibido globazos azules, verdes y rojos, y uno que otro disparo amarillo y rosado. Mientras corría, mis ojos buscaban a Sakura entre el despelote de gente. Necesitaba encontrarla para sumergirla en pintura.

-¡Ahhhh, auxiliioooooo!

Me giré bruscamente para identificar a la persona que venía gritando ayuda, y me encontré con Kari Tomino, la mejor amiga de Nakuru, y la chica con la cual me había tropezado en mi primer día de clases, tumbándole todos sus papeles al suelo. Hasta ahora, había salido bastante bien librada con tan solo una mancha de pintura en su rodilla. Un momento, ella también era porrista… o sea que era una guerra de todos contra todos.

-¡Quítate! –Me gritó y yo miré detrás de ella para ver a Yamazaki, que venía persiguiéndola con un enorme globo rosado.

Al verme, sonrió y arrojó el globo con tanta fuerza que probablemente iba a alcanzarme. Oh, no, esta vez no sería yo quien se llevara el fiasco.

Obedeciendo la premisa que establecía que en la guerra todo se vale, aproveché que Kari Tomino corría en mi dirección para alzarla por la cintura y bloquear el globazo con su cuerpo.

El grito no se hizo esperar, así que volví a colocarla en el suelo.

-¡Eres un…! –Alzó su rostro mientras se tocaba la espalda, y al reconocerme de cerca, sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa y furia-. ¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡Ugh!

Yamazaki se tiró al suelo para reírse a carcajadas. Yo le sonreí a Kari y me acerqué a su mejilla para darle un rápido beso de agradecimiento.

-¡Muchas, gracias me salvaste!

Ella se limpió la mejilla y yo salí corriendo antes de que decidiera golpearme.

Sakura, Sakura, ¿dónde estás, mi flor de cerezo?

Ya de por sí era difícil ubicar a alguien con tanta gente corriendo y gritando, y si encima estaban cubiertos de pintura, sólo me complicaba más el asunto. Además, sin nada para defenderme, era el blanco perfecto para cualquiera.

-¡Shaoran!

Rika Sasaki me lanzó una de las dos pistolas de agua que tenía y yo la atajé con dificultad, porque estaba manchada. Le agradecí con un gesto y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ya armado, continué con mi búsqueda.

-¡Encendieron los aspersores!

Alguien gritó a mis espaldas y me giré para encontrarme con los aspersores del parque encendidos, a varios metros lejos de mí. Sonreí ante la casualidad y por quedarme atolondrado, sentí que alguien me salpicaba con pintura roja.

-¡Qué bien te sienta ese color!

Tomoyo me había lanzado un globo no muy grande. Aproveché se había quedado desarmada par acercarme a ella. Disparé un poco de pintura al aire para intimidarla, y descubrí con sorpresa que era verde.

-Queridísima Tomoyo, no debiste hacer eso.

Ella sonrió y se echó para atrás.

-No te atreverías, Shaoran, ¡creí que éramos amigos!

-Yo también, hasta que me lanzaste un globo rojo. –Caminé hacia ella con paso lento pero decidido.

-En realidad era morado, la pintura era roja.

Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír.

-Me preguntó cómo te verás cubierta de mi color favorito… aunque sería una lástima, porque la ropa que tienes puesta es muy bonita y elegante.

La apunté con la pistola pero ella corrió hacia mí para quitármela. Forcejeamos durante unos segundos, donde ambos nos embarramos de pintura verde. Cuando intenté morderle la mano para que la soltara por fin, ella me disparó un chorro de pintura verde en la boca.

Me alejé para escupir la pintura y limpiarme. Ella se rio triunfante. Aproveché que se reía y ya no me atacaba para quitarme la camiseta y limpiarme la boca y el rostro con ella, y después usarla de bandera blanca. Aunque pareciera más bien un arco iris.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo! –Le dije alzando mi camiseta-. Hagamos un trato. Te dejo la pistola si me ayudas a buscar a Sakura.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sígueme, soldado.

Nos tomó diez segundos ubicar a Sakura, que estaba casi intacta arrojándole globos de pintura a todo el que pasaba cerca de ella y de Chiharu. Aproveché que estaba dándome la espalda para correr hacia ella y cargarla de volandas.

-¡Ahhh, Chiharu, ayudaaaaa!

Chiharu alzó un globo para arrojármelo pero Tomoyo fue más rápida que ella, y le disparó con la pistola. Sakura alzó el rostro para ubicarse y entender qué estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Traicionada por mi novio y mi mejor amiga!

Le di una nalgada mientras me alejaba con ella hacia los aspersores. Ella me golpeó. La canción anterior se acabó y comenzó a sonar una que reconocí de inmediato Sentí un escalofrío muy gratificante recorrer mi espina dorsal. Si había una banda y una canción que podían ponerle emoción a una guerra de pintura, era _Some Nights_ FUN.

-¡Shaoran, bájame! –Sakura gritaba encima de mi hombro mientras me golpeaba la espalda sin detenerse.

-Has sido una niña muy mala, Sakura Kinomoto, y voy a castigarte por eso.

-Si no estuviéramos en estas circunstancias, no me molestaría en absoluto que me dijeras eso.

-_This is it, boys, this is war!_ –Repetí la letra de la canción.

-¿Adónde me llevas?

-Ya verás, preciosa.

Caminé con paso rápido hasta que llegué justo al centro de donde se encontraban los aspersores. Sakura gritó cuando sintió que el agua helada la mojaba.

-¡Si no te puedo llenar de pintura, será de agua!

La coloqué sobre el pasto y ella me empujó y me golpeó el pecho y los hombros.

-¿¡Por qué me odias, Shaoran!?

Volví a alzarla, esta vez como esos recién casados que cargan a sus esposas para entrar a la habitación de bodas.

-¡Fuiste tú quien empezó! –Exclamé mientras daba vueltas para marearla-. Y no te odio, Sakura, ¡te amo!

No sé si fue la adrenalina, la pintura, el agua o la canción de FUN., o quizás todos los elementos juntos, pero muy dentro de mí sentí la necesidad de decirle a Sakura que la amaba.

-¡Amo que seas una tramposa y que hayas acaparado todos los globos con Chiharu! –Exclamé mientras dejaba de mecerla-. Amo te gusten estas cosas y que de hecho tengas buena puntería. –Volví a bajarla y puse mis manos en sus mejillas-. Y amo que en este momento me mires como si estuviera loco.

Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión de quien acaba de ver un fantasma. O de escuchar algo que no se esperaba. En medio de una guerra de pintura y debajo del agua helada de unos aspersores.

-Pero probablemente lo estoy. Y sé que voy a sonar como un cliché caminante, como el tipo más cursi del mundo, pero tú me vuelves loco, Sakura. –Sonreí mientras acariciaba su rostro- Y por eso te amo.

La voz de Nate Ruess continuaba cantando a todo pulmón. Sakura abrió la boca un par de veces, pero volvió a cerrarla. Y antes de que yo pudiera arrepentirme y preguntarle qué pensaba, esbozó la sonrisa más grande que le había visto, me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me plantó un beso en la boca.

Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y le correspondí, satisfecho con esa respuesta, porque sabía lo que significaba ese gesto.

-El día que nos besamos por primera vez también nos mojamos con aspersores, ¿te acuerdas? –Preguntó luego de separar sus labios de los míos Asentí con la cabeza-. Amo que hayas elegido este momento para decirme esto. Yo también estoy loca por ti, Shao –me beso repetidamente-, locamente enamorada.

Esta vez fui yo quien esbozó la sonrisa más grande de mi vida, mientras sentía que me daban el premio al hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Te amo, Shaoran Li.

La besé con toda la emoción y las ganas que sentía. Y no me importó que nos arrojaran globos, ni que me dispararan pintura, ni que el agua nos estuviera empapando. Porque en ese instante, lo único que me importaba era que Sakura me amaba, y yo la amaba a ella. Que sus labios me besaran con la misma intensidad, y que su cuerpo se aferrara al mío mientras la alzaba y le daba vueltas por el pasto, significaba el mundo para mí.

No me importaba que me vieran haciendo una escena, ni que la canción se estuviera por acabar, ni que nos echaran del parque por ese despelote.

No me importaba agarrar una neumonía ni que el hermano de Sakura fuera un psicópata enfermo.

Porque aquel era el mejor momento de mi vida.

* * *

**Así que lo que tenía preocupada a Nakuru era el extraño plan de Terada. "Antinatural", como dijo Sakura. ¿Se imaginan a esas dos haciéndose pasar la una por la otra para salvarse el pellejo? ¿Qué pensarán Tomoyo y Kero? ¿Y Shaoran? Todo eso y más, en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hablemos de Touya. Vaya, tal parece que Anastasia tiene buena mano y le ablandó el corazón durante la luna de miel, porque en otras circunstancias hubiera mandado a Shaoran al hospital -o a la morgue- y a Sakura a un convento. Pero el hermanito decidió ser benevolente. Y hablando de hermanos... ¡las hermanas de Shaoran! A todas las interesadas, no se impacienten, que van a aparecer _muy_ pronto.**

**Meiling y Kero también tuvieron su momento protagónico en el capítulo. En realidad fue por ellos que elegí la canción de Scotty, a quien por cierto amo con todo mi corazón. La cena de Eriol y Tomoyo ya se aclarará más adelante.**

**Y ahora, lo más inesperado del capítulo: la confesión de amor. Conociendo a nuestros personajes, me parece que no podía ser de otra forma. En medio de una guerra de pintura, bajo el agua de los aspersores y con **_**Some Nights**_** de fondo. Excelente canción, por cierto; muy buena banda. Claro, ya habrá tiempo de hablarlo con más calma y a solas. Un poco más íntimo.**

**Eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero con ansias los _reviews_ de este capítulo. Pórtense mal.**

_**Canción: The Trouble With Girls**_

_**Cantante: Scotty McCreery**_

_**Álbum: Clear As Day**_


End file.
